Sailor Moon 0-Birth By Sleep
by Tashasaurous
Summary: Part of the SM Continuum-Prequel to "Sailor Moon-Season 1"; Young Queen Serenity, along with those through out space and Time come across paths as they learn the dangers of a threat that connects to them and their future, along with others. (A Time-Travel, Mulit-Crossover fanfic). Starring Serenity, Ventus, an oc, Grovyle, Terra, Aqua and King Mickey. Finished!
1. PROLOGUE: Calm before the Storm

**SAILOR MOON 0-BIRTH BY SLEEP.**

 **Author's note: This is one of the important prequels to my Continuum and set eight years before the events of the first season of the original Sailor Moon Anime. It is a Sailor Moon, Kingdom Hearts and Pokemon story that tells the origins of some of the characters and/or characters linked to the protagonists of the main franchise.**

 **I only own some new ocs, but do not own anything else here. Everything belongs to Toei, Square Enix, Disney, Nintendo, Dreamworks, and 20th Century Fox/Bluesky studios.**

* * *

PROLOGUE: Calm before the Storm.

 _A thousand years before Earth's Technology..._

( **~Lux-Dissidia 012-Final Fantasy~** )

Silver Millinum, the kingdom on the Moon which glowed in the night seen within Earth, was a happy and peaceful Kingdom, within the Solar Universe. For many generations, the royal moon family protected this peaceful land by their wisdom, courage and love, and only those with the royal blood could bear the power of the most powerful artifact of the Universe-the Imperium Silver Moon Crystal, and only a Princess who would be crowned as new Queen would become the next wielder of the Crystal.

In the royal throne room of the Palace, the current Queen of the Moon Kingdom, Selene, who wore a beautiful lavender silky long dress, her crimson hair as red as the Earth's rose, eyes blue as the Earth's water, and cresent moon symbol on her forehead, stood paitently as her beloved daughter, Princess Serenity, in a white dress, her purplely silver hair, now seventeen years old, approached her mother, as royal maids and council stood by the sides. Among the guests, was an nineteen year old young man, Prince Grimoire, his long black hair tied up in a tidy ponytail, his crimson but gentle eyes, wearing a dark black and red robes and armor with a sword hilted at his side.

Serenity approaches her mother, who presents her a chained tiara with a cresent moon symbol and places it onto the Princess's forehead.

"Tomorrow is your crowning ceremony...Serenity." Selene told her daughter, for today is her final day of being Queen of the Moon kingdom.

The young Princess nodded, replying, "I understand, mother."

( **~End Lux~** )

* * *

 _Meanwhile...tweleve years before the true adventure begins...four years before a calamity begins to reawaken...in 1984..._

Destiny Islands, a tiny world with islands surrounded by water, while a peaceful place, to a heart seeking freedom, this world was a prison, one of the many worlds within the Multiverse. A man in a dark coat, stared out at the sea, holding something that was covered in a white cloth in his left arm. It's been years since the man had seen this place, for the last time he saw it, it was but a teenaged young man.

But nothing changed in this world. Nothing will change. Destiny Islands will always remain the same. He approached the smaller island that was connected by the wooden bridge, placing the blanket onto the leaned Paopu Tree. It was in the darkest night.

"There, you see?" the man spoke, sounding quite close to his mid eighties. "An empty world, like a prison." he gazed at the thing which was revealed to be a young eleven year old blonde-spiky haired boy who seems to be lifeless, as the older man continued, "I imagine you'll be right at home."

The boy, who was hidden within the white blanket, for his eyes were dull and lifeless, closed as he began to lose consciousness.

* * *

 _Hey, where am I?_

( **~Destati-KH: BBS~** )

"Who's there?" the boy spoke, possibly in a dream. But no, the boy knew, this was no dream. He dived through light, sinking down below, as the blanket that surrounded him melts away into nothing, leaving him only in shorts and shoes, for he was shirtless. Still dulled, but at the same time, aware, he gently rightened himself up and landed gently onto a white platform.

He gazed around, as he heard a voice speak to him.

 _I'm a brand new heart._ Said the voice.

"But this is-why are you in my heart?" The boy asked to the voice, for he knew, he was in his own Station of Awakening.

 _The light brought me._ The voice said, sounding young like a child, yet also wise like the age of the boy. _I saw it shining in the distance...and followed it here._

The boy placed a hand to his chest, realising what the voice, the new born heart, was talking about, and agreed, "Yeah. That was my light." but a part of the station was broken, as if cracked and collasped, for the boy continued, "But my heart is fractured. And now...the little I have left is slipping away."

As if the new heart wanted to do something to help the boy survive, it then suggested, _Then you should join your heart with mine._

"Huh?" The boy asked.

Suddenly, the light on the platform glowed brighter, and all of the sudden, a new gap filled up the broken part of his heart, restoring it, fixing it, and, somehow, his heart was now connected to the new heart whoever it belonged too. A new born child who, in mind and spirit, was just a baby who possibly would never know their heart's power.

 _Now our hearts have touched. Nothing else will slip away._ The voice continued, _And one day... you'll be strong enough to win back the part that already did._

Realising that the new born heart was willing to help the boy survive until his heart was recompleted on his own, the boy nodded, replying, "Right...thanks." ( **~End Destati~** )

 _It's time to wake up now. All we need to do is..._ The voice began.

"Open the door." The boy and the voice both said in unison, and in a flash of light, it melted away like petals, transforming into a green platform with the boy's picture on it, except his picture wore a shirt, and was holding a wooden-style like Keyblade in his hand, almost he was asleep.

His station of awakening was recreated.

* * *

The man gazed at the seemingly lifeless form of the boy, his hands behind his back. With not much else to do, he turned and began to walk away.

( **~The Key of Light-KH: BBS~** )

However, he sensed something move behind him, and heard a familiar cling. Pausing in his steps, the man turned around, and his eyes widened in awe.

"A Keyblade?" The man asked, admittedly surprised. How could this be, though? He was certain the boy would not survive.

True, the boy was holding the same Keyblade as seen in his Heart, up in the air as he had turned to gaze at the sky. Then, a beam of light shot out from the Keyblade, and into the sky, for it exploded into particles of light, like blinking stars. The boy's eyes then began to open, as they also briefly sparkled.

The man, witnessing this astonding event, smiled.

This was a birth by sleep. ( **~End The Key of Light~** )

* * *

 _Meanwhile...in a future where time no longer is..._

In a bedroom in a far distant future, a young eleven year old boy, with short dark navy hair, with two fringes hanging from each side of his face, blue eyes, wearing a brownish collor shirt, light blue baggy pants, black and white sneakers, was lying in his room. He sat up and sighed, for he couldn't get to sleep.

He gazed out of his window, and, a shooting star catches his attention. But excitement filled up in the boy, for this was no ordinary shooting star. The boy knew what it was.

Laughing happily, he cried out, "He's here!" then leaped off his bed and raced out of his room. That shooting star was a sign of his friend arriving from a world close to Earth, invisible to the human eye. But the boy and a few friends were the only ones thus far who knew about the other world's existance.

The world of Pokemon.

* * *

( **~Future Masters-KH: BBS~** )

The boy raced down the stairs of the building that was once known as the Labratory of Proffessor Oak back in the 20th Century. It was now used as home to those who lived after the calamity that destroyed Time in all of the universe, except for Earth, because of Neo Queen Serenity recovering Earth with the Silver Crystal around eleven years ago now. But Earth still had dark parts where the time's destruction of darkness took hold, so the survivors had to train themselves to fight against the darkness incase the Queen couldn't help them.

The boy made it to the bottom, and sighed, "Grovyle wouldn't meet me from here."

Grovyle, a Pokemon from the world of Pokemon, where it's main source, Temporal Tower, had collasped centuries ago, and was also the boy's best friend, who could come visit Earth every now and then to visit the boy. Today was one of those days.

The boy then raced to reach the area of the village that was originally known as Pallet Town, and found himself into the training area where the house of the Ketchum hold used to be. Seeing the training objects of hanging training rings, teh boy smiled, then shrugged. He pulled out a wooden sword he used as a weapon to fight Pokemon who's hearts are consumed by darkness, but this could only be used to knock them out, for he didn't have the heart to kill them.

"I've got time to spare!" The boy said, then crouched and held his weapon close to him( **Note: His fighting style is just like Sora's, in case you're wondering.** ) and then readied himself to train, like he was about to fight an opponent. He then raced forward and whacked, smacked and down-slashed at the ring which took every hit, which was pretty powerful for a boy of his age.

Sastified, the boy raced to four more and grinned, unable to help himself, "Want a piece of me too, huh?" he taunted like he was speaking to an enemy, and dodge-rolled and single-handedly whacked another ring, which caused the entire thing to spin, and he attacked them with ease, not losing sight of his targets.

Once he was done, he then realised what he was doing, and nearly smacked himself in the head. "Wait a minute! What am I standing here for? Grovyle's waiting!" and with that, he raced towards up the hill that over-viewed the down, and where the sky was more clearer.

The boy puts away his sword and made it to the very top of the valley and towards a cliff where parts of the valley had broken off, having created the cliff and a new valley down below, as the boy was gazing at the sky. More shooting stars appeared, and he smiled as he realised what they were. ( **~End Future Masters~** )

"Wow...a meteor shower!" he said. Not seeing Grovyle yet, the boy decided to lie down and had his hands behind his head, as he gazed at the lights. He then thought to himself, "Wonder why Earth is the only world that still has Meteor showers?" before closing his eyes to think.

Fifteen minutes later, he opened his eyes. He must've fallen asleep after a nap. He sat up to look around, before yawning, then layed down again...only to see a girl's face tower over him.

"Whoa!" He jolted up right in fright, before turning to the girl who had blondish brown hair in small looped-up double-pony tails, blue eyes, wearing a redish-pink long sleeved shirt, with dark blue shorts that was strapped around her shoulders, long white socks that end up to her thighs, shoes that matched her top and was about ten years old. She giggled at the boy's reaction.

"Gimme a break, Lyla!" The boy scolded, as he was sitting on his knees, pouting.

Lyla grinned, then stood up, placing her hands on her hips, shaking her head, like she was his mother or something, "Jason, you silly billy! How did I know you'd be here to watch the meteor shower?" she said.

Jason blushed a little, while quickly protesting, "I-I was just waiting for Grovyle. He said that we'd meet around here and-" only to be cut off when Lyla bumps him on the back of his head, and he grunted, "Ow!"

"You know how he's always late, especially since he comes from the Pokemon World." Lyla pointed out as she leaned forward, with a smile.

Shrugging, and knowing that, as usual, that his friend was fright, Jason smiled in return, "Yeah...I know."

The two young friends then, after Jason stood up, walked over to the edge of the cliff and sat down, their legs dangling from the high ground, gazing at the sky. Jason then asked to his friend, "Say, Lyla. How came Earth is the only world that still has time? Why we still have the sun rising and setting each day?"

Lyla thought about how to answer her friend's question, then began, "Hmm...Well, they say-"

"That Earth is protected by the power of the Silver Crystal." a new deepish voice continued behind them. The two kids turned around, and smiled, as a familiar gecko Pokemon, Grovyle, who, along with other Pokemon in the Pokemon world, are capable of speaking human language, stood there with a smile of his own.

"Grovyle." Jason greeted.

Grovyle nodded at his human friends, and continued, "Yes, and according to research, the Silver Crystal can last forever, as long as it isn't used as much, or that it's wielder is powerful enough to stay alive." as he walked up closer to them while the two turned around, while making sure not to fall backwards before he stopped.

"Wha?" Jason asked, dumbfounded. "I don't get it."

"In other words, the Crystal restored time and light here on Earth, Jason." Grovyle said again, while rolling his eyes at his young friend's gullibleness. Despite Jason being smart for his age, especially when it came to Temporal Tower's collaspe, the boy seemed to be clueless in his own world's history.

Jason stood up and joined his Pokemon friend, asking, "So the Silver Crystal is connected to Temporal Tower?"

"I doubt it, but it's powerful enough to keep this world safe." Grovyle answered.

"Then why couldn't it protect the other worlds?"

"I'm sure we'll figure it out. Besides, you're still young."

Jason pouted at Grovyle's comment and protested childishly, "Hey, I can take of myself and I can fight too, y'know!" which caused Lyla to start giggling before she went into a laughing fit, causing the two of them turn towards the giggling girl, with annoyed looks on their faces.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Grovyle pouted.

Lyla tried to settle down, but still held a huge smile, as she apologuised, "Sorry..." before admitting with a grin, "It's just that you both act like Pokemon and Pokemon Trainer from the past." before turning away and continued her giggles. At first, Jason and Grovyle stared at her as if she was crazy, but then realised what she meant, and soon, the two of them joined her in laughter.

* * *

( **~Destiny's Union-KH: BBS~** )

A little while later, all three of them sat on the edge, gazing at the stars of the sky. Lyla then remembered something and stood up, saying, "Oh yeah! You guys are gonna go start your investigation research tomorrow, right?"

At their nods, Lyla then pulled something from her pockets, holding three items with blue gems implanted in them, and held them up to show her two friends, saying happily, "I made you guys good luck charms."

She then went over to Grovyle and attatched something around his neck. When Lyla leaned away, smiling, Grovyle fingered his new silver chained necklace that suited him perfectly. Hanging from the hang, was the blue gem that looked like it belonged to a star-shaped crystal.

Jason smiled in admiration, until Lyla placed something on his left wrist, as she said, "Here, Jason." and when he looked when she was done, he was a leather-stretched material wristband, which showed another blue gem from the same star-shaped crystal, seen to his eyes on the back of his hand.

"I get one too?" He asked.

Lyla smiled, and placed a silver hair-clip on the left side of her hair, with a third blue gem seen, again, from a star-shaped crystal, as she answered with a smile, "Yep! One for each of us!"

She then turned around, gazed at the sky, and explained, "They say that these blue crystals were once one of a star-shaped crystal called the StarShard, which is said to be one of the many ways to travel to other worlds. Only a Keyblade wielder would be able to use them, some in different colours, though blue was the most common colour of all."

Lyla fingered her gem fondly, as she continued with a smile, "As long as you know how to use them, you'll always find a way to the destination that you want to go." before turning around to face her friends again, and admitted sheepishly, "Technically, I think a powerful Sorcerer created them, but since they were scattered after what happened to Temporal Tower several years ago, I did the best I could with what I had without magic."

Jason rolled his eyes at his friend's techniques in building things, and commented as if it was the saddest thing he'd ever heard of, "Geez, sometimes you're such a girl, Lyla." placing his hands on his hips.

"Hey!" Lyla pouted, feeling a bit insulted, "What do you mean _"Sometimes"_?"

"And Pokemon wonder why humans can be so complicated." Grovyle shook his head, more to himself. Still, his friends overheard him, and, realising that he was right, both of them shrugged sheepishly.

"Well...I guess you have kinda a point." Jason admitted, rubbing the back of his head, chuckling nervously.

Lyla then added, "Yeah, well, I did learn a little bit of magic and I kinda added a bit to your new good luck charms."

"Really?" Jason eyes went wide in amazement, "Like what?"

The girl smiled as she unpined her clip, and held up skyward, proclaiming, "An unbreakable connection." ( **~End Destiny's Union~** )

* * *

In 1988...four years later.

Ventus, a fifteen year old boy in a shirt, shorts and shoes, being the youngest apprentince of Master Eraqus in the land of Departure, was outside of the castle watching the Meteor shower with his friends, Terra, an eighteen year old young man with dark hair, and Aqua, a seventeen year old young woman with blue hair and who had gave her friend and herself star-shaped glass like goodluck charms. Terra's was orange, Ventus's, or Ven for short, was green, and Aqua's was blue to match her favorite colour and her name.

The three of them hanged out after Ven couldn't get any sleep. They trained after that, for Terra and Aqua had their Mark of Mastery Exam tomorrow. Ven gazed up at the sky, until Terra's voice called out to the teen, "Hey, we're gonna head back."

Seeing his friends about to return to the castle, Ven replied, "Yeah, me too!" and catches up to his friends, who, being the only people, other than Eraqus in his life, were more like his older brother and older sister. He loved them as both his best friends and his family, for he didn't even remember his own family, yet, the Meteor Shower tonight reminded him of something, but he couldn't pin point how or why, if he spent his life here.

* * *

In the ancient past of one thousand years ago...

Princess Serenity, in her room and on her balcony, gazed up at the sea of stars taht surrounded the Moon and Earth, holding a silver star-shaped locket in her hands, holding it close to her chest.

"Tomorrow, I'll be queen." Serenity said to herself.

* * *

1988...

Aqua paused to gaze at the stars, holding her goodluck charm, as she said to herself, "Together...always." before leaving to catch up to her friends.

* * *

In the far off future...

As Jason, Grovyle and Lyle were heading back to the village, Lyla paused as she looked at the sky, holding her hair-pin in her hand, saying to herself, "To all of Time." for she wished Jason and Grovyle luck, for the two had made a goal;

A goal to restore Time once more.

* * *

"That would've been the last night that things were the same beneath the same stars."  
~ _Serenity, Grovyle, Ventus and Jason.~_

* * *

Meanwhile, back in 1988, in a mysterious tower world...

Mickey Mouse, the young King of Disney Town for the past four years, being a Keyblade wielder since five years ago, and had gone through many adventures in his world, learning of the past of his long forgotten great uncle, learning about another realm while saving the ghost of his great uncle, becoming a Sorcerer's Apprentince, then a King of his world, travelling back in space and time to Earth's past of 1883 before returning to his present, was now training to balance the light and darkness in his heart.

Though this wasn't necessary, as his master would say, because he believed that Mickey's heart had no trace of darkness what so ever. But Mickey was concerned, especially how his great uncle, or as people would call him now, Retro-Mickey, made a near calamitic mistake and the ink darkness seeped into his heart, and was worried that his own heart was linked to darkness as well, and was afraid of hurting those he loved.

So Mickey had returned to the place where he first fully learned his destiny as a new Keyblade wielder, and told his master his worries and had requested for more training so he can at least control the darkness should it go out of control within his heart. Seeing how Mickey had grown up a little while being careful in how to use his Keyblade, Yen Sid decided that the time has come for his young former Apprentince to train and then show him the quality of a true Keybearer.

The Mark of Mastery Exam.

Right now, Mickey, in another magical realm for his training, and, not really liking this deja vu event of an accident he caused during his early training as an Apprentince, was balancing on a large book that was bigger than him, surfing on rough currents of water, for this was training to balance light and darkness in his heart. Mickey did his best to keep his balance, until a large wave pushed him and the book back.

Clinging onto the book, Mickey was now being twirled around and around in a whirlpool as he screamed. Shutting his eyes tightly, Mickey felt himself being flinged into the air and braced himself to crash into the water. But then, the water and book both disappeared. Opening his eyes, he was back in Yen Sid's study within the tower, hanging in mid-air for a few mere seconds...

Then fell and crashed onto the floor with a bounce and landed on his front. Sighing, the young King stood up, and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head as he stood now in front of his former Master who, like all times he's known the man, held a serious look, seated in his chair.

The powerful sorcerer wore a blue robe with a matching hat which held patterns of stars and a cresent moon, long gray beard and hair. He grunted deeply, for he was about to say something about Mickey's preformance so far, but then, he sensed something amiss, causing him to briefly forget the young king's exam.

"Mickey," Yen Sid began, "I cannot shake the feeling something terrible is about to transpire."

"Hmm?" Mickey blinked, confused as he tilted his head slightly to the side, wondering what had his master worried. The young humanriod mouse had his own worries about his heart, but now that Yen Sid sensed something that was about to happen, Mickey couldn't help but begin to grow concerned himself.

As three stars outside of the tower blinked brighter than others, none of them knew, nor did others in the ancient past, or the future that was yet to come, that the dangerous threat was much closer than they knew, and more catastropic than any of them could ever imagine.

 _ **TASHASAUROUS Presents...  
A Sailor Moon, Kingdom Hearts and Pokemon Crossover...**_

 _ **SAILOR MOON 0: BIRTH BY SLEEP.**_

* * *

 **A/N: As you probably know, this story tells the origins of Queen Serenity, and of course, the cast of Kingdom Hearts-Birth By Sleep, as well as the origins of the dark future before it was erased. The Grovyle character in this story is not the same one as in the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon series, per se, but rather, closely connected to him, as is my oc character, Jason, who is connected to the human protagonist, and Lyla, my other oc character, could also be connected. Oh yeah, I made up the name of Queen Serenity's mother as well.  
**

 **Please review and tell me what you think of this so far, and I'll see you in the next chapter. Don't worry, the reason why this story is called "Sailor Moon 0-Birth By Sleep" will be revealled sooner than you expect.**


	2. CHAPTER 1: The Beginnings

**Author's note: The first chapter has arrived. I know this will be a little bit confusing, because for now, we're going through the beginng points with each characters, starting from the future. You'll see what I mean, so, let's get to it.**

 **I only own my ocs(Jason and Lyla who is kinda based on the female trainer from Pokemon HeartGold/SoulSilver), and another oc who will make *spoiler here* his appearence in this chapter, but do not own anything else here. Everything belongs to Toei, Square Enix, Disney, Nintendo, Dreamworks, and 20th Century Fox/Bluesky studios.**

* * *

CHAPTER 1: The Beginnings.

 _In the Future of Darkness..._

( **~Sacred Moon-KH 1.5 HD ReMix~** )

The world of Pokemon has always been a gloomy place ever since the destruction of Temporal Tower centuries ago. The remains of the tower still floats in the sky, but rocks and such that were in the destruction had been frozen in time, forever to hang in the air. Remains of Pokemon who were caught in the frozen time cloud stood still like statues for all eternity. Survivors who escaped were left to live in this Pokemon world of darkness, and while new borns were still born, there was nothing much anyone could do.

But this was about to change, for a special group of Pokemon, who formed an organization known as the Planetary Investigation Team, had gone through years of research, their successors taking places due to retirements. The Planetary Investigation Team could not fault the Human World's leader for not realising this, or having enough power from the Silver Crystal to restore their world, so they decided to take it to their own hands.

Today, for the first time, things are different now. Grovyle and Jason, having just arrived from Earth the next day, approach the Investigation Team, lead by powerful evolutioned Pokemon-Aggron, Blaziken, Venasaur, Mismaguis, and Metagross, the head leaders and head researchers. Other Pokemon who were busy studying the ancient messages and such on the past of the movement of Time, in forms of Farfechted, Cubone, a trio of Squirtle, Aron, Haunter, and ten Psyduck.

The two travellers stop and stood in attention of the leaders who all nod. Jason silently gazed up at where Temporal Tower could be seen from the distance, the sky ever so black, the landscape dry, dark, empty and dead. The young eleven year old boy softly sighed, wishing to restore this world to it's former glorly. Suddenly, seeing Aggron, who is the main leader, approach, Jason quickly stood in attention once again.

Aggron, towering over the two, stopped and gazed at them, before announced to his fellow leaders, "Here we stand before two of our youngest researchers in such ages, even before Time was destroyed. A Pokemon and a Human have both formed a bond like no other after Time has stopped. It's been generations since Human and Pokemon bonded like this. However, this is not like in the ancient past."

The large tall Pokemon briefly gazed at his four comrads, who stand silently, while Blaziken leans against a dead tree, his arms crossed, and Aggron continued, "These young researchers share our goal; the goal to restore Time to our world and Time itself. In such intentions, they are to investigate the cause of Temporal Tower's collaspe and exact time location, and then they are to discover a way to restore the tower itself."

He then turned back to Grovyle and Jason, and quired to the two, "I trust you both are ready?"

"Yes." Grovyle and Jason both said in unison, with firm determination their expressions. They were ready, alright. Ready to begin a possible long mission to find clues and answers on why Temporal Tower collasped and then figure out how to restore it back to it's former glory, and, hopefully if the tower was restored, then Primal Dialga will also restore into his former self as well and rid the darkness.

The head Pokemon are sastified, before Aggron continued, "But first, I trust you both are aware of the dangers in our world." at Jason's and Grovyle's nods, Aggron continued, "The darkness has seeped into many hearts since Temporal Tower's collaspe. Dialga is no exception. For he has become Primal Dialga, and his only goal now is to prevent those getting in the way. We will begin the meeting shortly."

* * *

The meeting didn't take that long, as the head Pokemon, Grovyle and Jason met up for the important meeting of how their goal would take place. During this time, Jason and Grovyle both showed them their key-ring badges that was created by Polygon to help them transport from this world to Earth and back and forth, and still used these items even after Polygon was forced into hiding due to Primal Dialga and how Grovyle had been using this since he was a Treeko and Jason was just a very small boy.

The two of them and the Planetary Investigation Team came up with a theory that perhaps using these items are the first clue in how to figure out the clues in restoring Temporal Tower. Once the meeting was finished, the two young researchers and the heads returned to the same spots before the meeting, and Aggron once again presented to them.

"We have deliberated and reached a decision. During the meeting, we discovered that the two of you contact by transporting yourselves from this world to the human world." Aggron began, "So if theory is correct, perhaps traversing through other worlds may help in restoring Time."

( **~End Sacred Moon~** )

He then held a bit of a grim expression, as he continued, "However, that would also aqquire avoiding Primal Dialga's wrath. Through studies of the Ancient Language of the Unown, some state that in legend, that a human and a Pokemon would travel through time, and with the aid of allies they meet in the past, they may have discovered a way to perhaps prevent the darkness from forming."

At this revolution, Jason blinks in surprise, while Grovyle softly gasps, both of them stunned.

"But we've come to believe that Time Travel is no longer avaliable." Blaziken spoke up from his position, "Ancient Time Travelling Pokemon, Celebi, are believed to have become extinct due to Temporal Tower's collaspe..." before correcting himself grimbly, "...or rather, Primal Dialga's orders to eliminate them."

"But some say that a human Guardian of Time who resides in the Corridor of Time itself may provide those answers. But only a human can access and ask permission to speak with the Guardian." Venasaur stated, remembering the Time Guardian he has been hearing about.

Mismaguis nodded, as she added, "The only humans aware of this Guardian's existance is Neo-Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo on Earth. But I doubt the Queen knows about our world's existance." as she and her companions gaze at Jason who, realising that they think he might have some info on his world's ruler, felt uncomfortable and shrugged apologetically.

"Sorry, but I've never met Neo-Queen Serenity before." Jason apologuised, adding "I doubt I'm allowed to even meet her." and he should know, because he lived in the regions of the Kanto Region, while Crystal Tokyo is located in Japan, many continants away.

Metagross nodded, knowing full well on why Jason felt uncomfortable, and spoke, "Understandable, young man. I hear there are rumors that Earth may be targeted by a new threat, but it may just be a rumor."

"Which leaves our only option." Aggron agreed, before gazing at the two youngest researchers, concluding, "Grovyle, Jason. We have decided to send the two of you on a quest to find clues."

At Grovyle and Jason's confusions, Aggron continued, "Rumors say that there is a spot where the Passage of Time, a portal that only connects to the past, was sighted. If the Passage itself is real, you are both to return here immediately, and we'll discuss more on the situation on how and if it may be our only hope should we, the Planetary Investation Team, fail to find another option to restore time, to change the past. It is located in the Dusk Forest. Now go, and good luck to both of you." with the other Pokemon nodding in agreement.

"Yes, sir." Grovyle and Jason both nodded, before bowing in respect to their new superiors, and then turned and walked to leave and begin their new quest towards Dusk Forest.

Once the Planetary Investation Team were out of earsdrop, Jason couldn't help but ask to his best friend as they walked, "Could it really be true if Time Travelling still exists and it might be the only way to restore Time?" shrugging, "You know, to change history?"

"I'm not sure, my friend." Grovyle told him honestly, "To tell the truth, I doubt this human Time Guardian will help us." before slipping into his own thoughts, as he repeated what Aggron told him and Jason, " _In legend, a human and a Pokemon would travel through time, and with the aid of allies they meet in the past, they may have discovered a way to perhaps prevent the darkness from forming"_? I wonder..." he muttered.

* * *

Just shortly after Grovyle and Jason left, and the Planetary Investation Team were left to continue the research while waiting for their two new members to return, behind a rock near them, were a trio of more Pokemon, who, like some others in this world, had their hearts consumed and clouded in Darkness, and, like Primal Dialga, they too resist the idea of Time returning.

These three are known as the Resistance, in form of a Dusclops, a Slaking and a Zoroark, who is leaning against the rock with his arms crossed. They had heard and witnessed the entire meeting and conversation, and were now thinking about what to do.

"What do we make of this human and Grovyle?" Slaking questioned.

Zoroark held a small smirk and a bit of a chuckle, saying, as if this was some kind of joke, "They stand no chance. But that doesn't mean they won't be trouble to handle. They can easily get in anyone's way without even trying. But they're just rookies."

"Rookies or not, I'd rather have them eliminated." Dusclops pointed out, turning to face his companions, adding, "It troubles me that the darkness hasn't gotten into their hearts." for he had come to believe that even the Plantary Investation Team held darkness in their hearts and that all Pokemon and Humans in both worlds were also infected. It worried him that Grovyle and Jason held no darkness within their hearts at all.

"Oh don't worry." Zoroark snickered, standing up straight from his position, "There's another thing they have no clue about, a decade before Temporal Tower collasped. That day will be their last, for they stand no chance against the evil one of Chaos."

The other two Pokemon gazed up at him questionly, as Slaking inquired, "Are you planning in luring them into a trap?" forming a smirk on his face. Whatever Zoroark had in mind, he had a feeling he was going to thoroughly enjoy it.

"They don't call me, _"The Master of Illusions"_ for nothing." Zoroark grinned, before walking off, with Slaking and Dusclops following them, for his plan was starting to be put into motion, to stop Grovyle and Jason from reaching their goal.

Those two won't even see it coming.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in 1988...In the Multiverse...  
_

( **~The Promised Beginning-KH: BBS~** )

The next morning after the Meteor Shower, the come has come for both Terra and Aqua to take on their Mark of Mastery Exam, a test on whether they will become new Keyblade Masters or not, and it has been their dream, as well as Ven's dream, for as long as they could remember. Ven, who wasn't taking part of the exam, stood by the side silently to observe. They were in the throne room of the Land of Depature.

There were two older men in the room, one who had black hair, wearing tained white coat and armor, and a small goatee, by the name of Eraqus, the mentor of all three young trainees, and the second, close to his eighties, no hair, small gray goatee, black goat with white gloves, and yellow eyes, named Xehanort, another Keyblade Master, was seated by one of the thrones.

Ven felt that someone was staring at him, and shifted his gaze at Xehanort, who smiled almost evilly at him. The fifteen year old felt a bit uncomfortable and looked away, but then saw Eraqus stand up and the boy quickly stood in attention to avoid in getting into trouble. In retrospect, despiting having lived here for so long and had respected Eraqus, Ven was still a little terrified of him.

Eraqus stood before Terra and Aqua, gazing at the two of them, before announcing the test, "Today you will be examined for the Mark of Mastery. Not one but two of the Keyblade's chosen stand here as candidates... but this is neither a competition nor a battle for supremacy- not a test of wills, but a test of heart. Both of you may prevail, or neither. But I am sure our guest, Master Xehanort... did not travel all this way to see our youngest prospects in years fall short of the Mark."

He then questioned to the two, "I trust you are ready."

"Yes." Terra and Aqua both said in unison.

( **~End The Promised Beginning~** )

Nodding, Eraqus then summoned his Keyblade, a silver and rusted-coloured blade with the teeth shaped like the letter "E", and stated, "Then let the examination begin." as a light shined on the blade before fading, and at his silent command, five orbs of light appeared.

( **~Future Masters-KH: BBS~** )

Terra summoned his Keyblade, thick blade with a blue handle that seemed to fit his name, and Aqua summoned her Keyblade, that resembled to a raindrops that suited her as well, and two apprentinces stood, firm. But then suddenly, while no one knew how it was happening, as the orbs were suddenly surrounded by darkness and were moving and jerking all over the place, Xehanort was the one who had it by a silent movement of his hand, and smiled evilly as he watched.

Terra and Aqua both moved into action and began fighting and destroying the orbs. But one orb swings towards Ven, causing his friends to cry out his name. Ven, in alarm, quickly summoned his Keyblade, the same one he began using four years ago, the wooden-looking one, holding it backwards in combact, unlike anyone else, and with a swift, he destroyed it and stood in firm to defend himself.

"Don't worry about me!" Ven told his best friends who were now surrounded back to back by the orbs, "You two focus on the exam!"

"But Ven, it's not safe here!" Aqua told him, automatically slipping into her motherly mode, "Go wait in your room!"

"No way!" Ven shook his head, "I've been looking forward to this-seeing you guys become Masters. I'm _not_ gonna miss it now!"

"But..."

Despite that Terra frowned and was concerned himself, he knew that Ven had grown up quickly enough to defend himself in this kind of situation, and told Aqua, "He can take care of himself. Ven's been out there training just as hard as us."

At Ven's agreement, Aqua mentally sighed in defeat, then told her youngest friend to stay sharp and soon, all three of them were put into battle.

Terra preformed a powerful swings and slashs at one orb, jumping and dodging their beams of light that was aimed to attack him, before counter-attacking by dash-forwarding towards another and gave it a stab with his Keyblade, causing it to disappear into nothing, before taking on another. He fired a Fire Spell multiple times to eliminate the other orb.

Ven dodged rolled and then smacked and whacked an orb himself, jump-slashing at it before it vanished, before he took on another one. With this one, the fifteen year old expertly drew his arm back, before flinging his Keyblade at it like a boomarang, where it was hit once going forward, then hit again when it returned to the teen's hand, and then chanted a Thunder spell to finish off the job, before going after another.

Aqua twirled out of the way, reverse-somer saulting to avoid it's attacks, then she slashed, stabbed and whacked the orb she was facing multiple times with her Keyblade, then preformed a fast-twirl slice at the corner side, preforming serious damage to the orb which then vanished. She then faced another and chanted a Freeze spell to froze the orb, before she raced forward and attacked again, this time, upper-cutting it expertly.

( **~End Future Masters~** )

Though there were close calls and some hits on the three young Keyblade wielders, they did heal themselves with the cure magic they were taught, and soon enough, all of the orbs were eliminated, and they had expected that Eraqus and Xehanort had stayed out of the way from interfering, and while Eraqus was disappointed that Ven had to go along with it, he suspected that the boy only did that to defend himself, and he had to admit, he was also proud of him for telling Aqua and Terra to focus on the Exam instead of defending him.

Which made Eraqus a little guilty for not revealing the truth to Ven about the latter's past or the reason why he was forbidden to leave, but Ven wasn't ready for the truth yet, not until...he knew and hoped that his suspictions were wrong. After the orbs were all destroyed, everyone returned to their original positions.

"That was unexpected." Eraqus admitted, before continuing to Terra and Aqua, "But one must keep a still heart even in the most trying of circumstances. It was an excellent test, one I chose to let unfold. Which brings us to your next trial."

The two younger wielders nodded, before bearing their Keyblades again, and this time, Aqua took position from one end of the higher floor of the throne room, while Terra as her, as his back was facing the two current Keyblade Masters, waiting for further instruction from their mentor.

"Terra and Aqua, the two of you will face each other in combat." Eraqus continued, before reminding, "Remember, there are no winners- only truths, for when equal powers clash, their nature is revealed. Begin!"

Terra and Aqua both immediately rushed over to each other and clashed their Keyblades while blocking each other's attacks. Terra swinged at Aqua who once again reversed-solmur saulted to dodge his attack, before she swung her own Keyblade, making him jump back as well. She tried again, and this time, narrowly just missing his chin, while Terra was forced to jump back again.

As Aqua came dashing towards him, Terra's eyes narrowed, and he absent mindly held out his hand, which he then suddenly noticed was clouded in mists of darkness. Shocked, he shook it off and this time, held out his Keyblade and blocked Aqua's attack as her Keyblade was blocked again.

Ven blinked in confusion as he noticed the black and purple mist as well. Alarm bells rang in his head, but he mentally shook it off. Eraqus on the other hand, also seeing it, frowned in deep concern for Terra's well being. Xehanort, however, also noticing, just smiled, as Terra and Aqua continued their combat.

Once the two had finished the combat and completed the test, Terra and Aqua both stood in attention once more, as Eraqus, and Xehanort who stood up and now stood by the younger Keyblade Master, stood facing the two young Keyblade wielders, having made up their minds.

"We have deliberated and reached a decision. Terra, Aqua, you both performed commendably." Eraqus told them, then continued with a hint of firmness, "However, only Aqua has shown the Mark of Mastery."

Aqua gasped softly in shock, but held her place. Terra held a shocked expression at first before recollecting himself, as Eraqus told him, "Terra, you failed to keep the darkness within you sufficiently in check. But, there is always next time. That is all."

Eraqus nodded a hint of apology towards Terra, before he turned to Aqua, telling her, the newest and now currently the youngest Keyblade Master, "Aqua, as our newest Keyblade Master, you are entitled to certain knowledge. Please wait here for further instruction."

With that, Eraqus and Xehanort both walk out of the room, both going into different paths. Once the two older Masters were out of earsdrop, Aqua's heart ached a little. She had hoped that today she and Terra would both become Keyblade Masters together and that they along with Ven would celebrate. But it seemed that it wasn't to be. More than that, she sensed more than could see that Terra was disappointed and hurt.

"Hey..." She began, softly, trailling off, wanting to comfort her friend.

Ven, who too was saddened that Terra failed the test, rushed over, and muttered softly, "Terra...I'm sorry." and Aqua nodded in agreement. Ven had also hoped that both of his friends would pass, and while he was happy that Aqua had passed, he could tell that even she was somewhat hurt that Terra didn't become a Master after all, and it hurt him more than anything.

Terra, as if not hearing what his friends had said, muttered to himself, "The darkness... Where did it come from?" for he realised that it was darkness in his hand that appeared. How could that be? For most of his life, he thought that he had no darkness within him, and that, like Aqua, Ven and Master Eraqus, that he too had only Light within his heart. Now it seemed that it was not the case.

* * *

In the meantime, Xehanort, who was walking down the stairs, and once everyone was out of earsdrop, stopped as he half passed a boy in a red and black suit, about Ven's age, holding a helmet in his right arm, leaning against the wall, having waited for him.

"What do you make of Ventus?" asked Xehanort to the boy.

The boy shook his head, saying, "He ain't gonna cut it. Somebody's gotta break that loser in." making fine points that he was better than Ven.

Xehanort shook his head, stating as he gazed at the doors, "Not here, you won't. I have to keep up appearances." before walking off. He then added, "There is also the troublesome of Time-Travel. A Time Paradox is once again in place."

"I know that." The boy said, while putting his helmet back on to hide his face, "Ventus just needs a little incentive to leave home." before he too walks off.

* * *

Back upstairs, Terra, Aqua and Ventus remain silent, and despite the latter two wanting to do something to cheer their friend up, they didn't know how.

Finally, Terra sighed, "Sorry...but I need some time alone." before walking off, leaving his friends behind.

Poor Terra. If only Ven and Aqua could really help him, but right now, it seemed there wasn't a thing they could do to help him.

Little did all three know, starting today, their lives will drastically change forever.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, 1,000 years earlier...in the Solar Universe..._

( **~The Promised Beginning-KH: BBS~** )

In the Moon Kingdom Throne Room, a day after she was given her new cresent moon chained tiara, Princess Serenity stands before her mother, Queen Selene, and the royal Moon Council, with some of the other royals watching in a crowd, all gathered today for her Crowning Ceremony. In truth, Serenity was nervous, but she knew she couldn't let this weakness get to her. She had to be ready, to lead her people of the Moon.

On the side to her left, Serenity gazes at Prince Grimoire who blinks in return, before smiling shyly at her, silently ensuring her that things will be fine. He had faith in the Princess, and would always will. Serenity blushes a little, but then she and Grimoire hear the head Moon Chancellor approach and the two quickly stood in attention once more, to avoid in being scolded like children.

The Chancellor was a tall man, with black hair that sticked up in an upward tight ponytail, a thin mustche, a dark navy long coat with chains that held the symbols of the Cresent Moon, a chest belt with the same symbol, long pants and dark boots, and held a short staff that soundwhat acted like a walking stick which he didn't need, but kept it none the less. On his hip, was a shethed sword. He held an expression that was no nonsense. He was a serious man and trusted to the royal Moon Family.

He, like his ancestors, held out the announcements of the ceremony of the new Queen each generation. Today was no different. "Here today, we stand before our young heir to the throne of Silver Millinium." Chancellor announced to the crowd, "The daughter of Queen Selene, who for many years has granted us peace, happiness and harmony to our Kingdom. She has also raised Princess Serenity to follow in her footsteps and assume the throne. She may succeed in her duties as our new queen, or she may fail. But I'm sure our other royals from distant kingdom did not come here today to see our young Princess fall short in her duties."

Chancellor then gazed his focus on the Princess, and inquired strongly, "Serenity, will you swear to govern the people of Silver Millinium, to be our protecter should our Universe fall in danger, and do what you know is right?"

Despite the nervousness, Princess Serenity nodded firmly, and answered formerly, as her mother had always taught her, "I, Serenity, swear shall do."

( **~End The Promised Beginning~** )

Sastified with the Princess's answer, Chancellor then wisely called up, "Queen Selene, your grace."

The current Queen nodded, before approaching and stops before closing too much of the distance between herself and her daughter, holding out her hands, and focused in her mind, as she summoned a small, round and shining crystal ball which floated and hovered in the palm of her hands-the Imperium Silver Crystal. Selene then holds out the Crystal to Princess Serenity.

"Princess Serenity, hold out your hands and feel one with the Silver Crystal as it's new wielder." Queen Selene instructed to her daughter.

( **~Yuna's first Summoning-FFX~** )

Serenity nods in her understanding, and holds out her hands underneath her mother's. Selene takes away her hands, and allows the Silver Crystal to hover in Serenity's palms. The Princess closes her eyes and concentrates, while the Crystal glows brighter than ever, almost filling up the room as the crystal almost engulfs it, becoming one with it's new wielder.

The Silver Crystal than vanishes, which some particles of light vanishes into Serenity's body, which glowed briefly before fading. Serenity then opens her eyes, feeling a little dazed, but softly sighed. She could feel it-the Crystal's power merging with her own being.

( **~End Yuna's first Summoning~** )

Seeing that it was done, Chancellor then spoke to Serenity, "The Crystal has bonded with you, Serenity." before gazing up to everyone else in the room, announcing, "Presenting, Her Majesty! All hail Queen Serenity!" finishing up by holding up his staff into the air for the final proclaim.

"All hail Queen Serenity!" The rest of the crowd cheered, before repeating a chant of "Long live Queen Serenity!" in a chorus, as Chancellor then walks off and leaves.

During this, Prince Grimoire was about to join in, but when he gazed at the newly presented and crowned queen, he notices that Serenity held a sad and worried expression as she had her gaze to the floor, seemingly lost in thought. This made him worry. Why was the new Queen worried? Did Serenity worry she would fail her people? The young Prince was concerned.

Serenity in the meantime, while knowing that it was now done, she couldn't help but feel rather concerned and worried. Queen Serenity, they say? Was she really ready to lead her people like her mother had done years before until now?

* * *

While the crowd continued to cheer on for their new queen, Chancellor had walked off and was now in the halls which could gaze out into the flower gardens of the Moon, stars shining brightly and if anyone would like to step outside, Earth was seen close in the distance. He pauses as a young woman, a Sailor Soldier who protects the Universe from any kinds of danger, with long dark black-emerald hair, her fuku and boots black, a golden tiara in place, and holding a long staff that indicated it to be the Key to the Door of Time.

She is Sailor Pluto, the Guardian Soldier of Time.

"She is not ready to fufil her duties." Chancellor spoke to the Sailor Soldier who was standing next to one of the pillers. "Serenity has no right to be our queen." he continued, grunted in disappointment. He has seen the worry and concern of the young Princess's expression, leading him to believe that she had other thoughts in mind than fufilling her duty as Ruler.

Sailor Pluto on the other hand, shook her head, as she told him wisely, "That's not entirely true. She has every right. It's the doubt in her heart that's troubling you, as she feels she's not ready. She fears she will fail her people." as she would know, for she had known this would happen from within the Time Realm.

Chancellor frowned deeply at the woman's words, then a thought occured to him, for he knew that she could see through time, and questioned as he gazed at her, "Sailor Pluto, need I ask of the future?"

"...I'm afraid it's not a very good one, but there is hope." Sailor Pluto hesitated at first to say, but had done so eventually, before continuing with a small ensuring smile, "Serenity is part of that hope, for she will lead everyone to a bright future, at the very risk and sacrifice of her life, but only when it is her turn to hand over the Crystal to her successor."

"Her own daughter, you mean?" Chancellor questioned, then before Sailor Pluto could answer, he then asked another question, "Who is the father to Serenity's child, then?" though he had a feeling he half-knew the answer to that.

Sailor Pluto shook her head, frowning a little, apologetically saying, "Forgive me, Chancellor, but it's not my place to say." before turning and then walked off, leaving the man by himself.

But despite her not answering, Chancellor snorted to himself, for his suspisions proved true after all, saying to himself, "I knew it...that foolish Prince Grimoire has influenced with Princess Serenity." before walking off, thinking deeply to himself.

He will figure out to test the Princess's worthness, and in doing so, he would inquire some help, as well as some forcements for his own plans.

Newly crowned Queen Serenity did not know what was to become of her future, and for those she loved. She also did not yet know of the many futures that were increasingly connected to her and her kingdom.

But she would know very soon.

* * *

 **A/N: So this is kind of a starting point of them, but their adventures begin in the next chapter. Please review and I'll see you in the next chapter as soon as possible.**

 **Each of their starting points were originally gonna be in separate chapters, but I decided to merge them together and divide the starting points of their beginnings.**

 **Like my selection of BGM I've chosen so far? Not that it'll actually happen, but it's nice to dream, right? And yes, I made up the Chancellor and, let's just say, he's not as nice as he seems.**


	3. CHAPTER 2: The Unversed Threat-Part one

**Disclaimer:** The name _Selene_ is the name of the Moon Goddess who is the daughter of Zeus, according to Greek legends.

 **Author's note: I only own the rights of Jason, Lyla, and Chancellor.  
**

* * *

CHAPTER 2: The Unversed Threat-Part one.

 _Continuing from the Ancient Past..._

It's been a day since the crowning of new Queen Serenity, but the former Queen who would still live here until the day she dies, Selene, stood in the throne room deep thoughts about her daughter. During the ceromony, she could not help but sense more than notice the troubled expression on Serenity's face, despite the young Princess doing her best to hide it. At first, Selene thought her daughter was now concerned that she could fail their people, but the more she thought and despite no longer being the bearer of the Silver Crystal, her powers tell her it's something more.

"You asked for me, your grace?" a voice spoke behind her.

Selene turned around to see Sailor Pluto kneeling before her. The former Queen waited until the Guardian of Time stood up straight again, before stating her answer.

"Indeed, Guardian Pluto." said the former Queen with a nod. "I know it is forbidden to look through time, but I fear that Serenity may be in deep thoughts, and I wish to know of her future so I can be fully prepared."

The Guardian of Time knew what the former Queen was saying, and lowered her head slightly with a saddend frown, before replying, "Yes, it is forbidden to look through time. However, as you know of time paradoxes that are a risk, I'm afraid that time is coming sooner than expected. Our timeline is beginning to alter, but we can only do what we can to prevent the Realm of Light from being destroyed."

"Are you stating that we have no choice but to except the time paradox?" Selene questioned.

"Some are bad, and yet they lead into futures that are yet to replace darker futures. I've seen a future where...only one world remains it's light, and that world has been revived by the power of the Silver Crystal. But then I also see two young researchers attempting to bring back the light of one of the two worlds that will fall into darkness before their time." Sailor Pluto explained.

Selene frowned, "But there is no hope for that light in that world to return in the future of darkness, correct?"

Instead of answering, Sailor Pluto continued, "I also see a future where creatures born from negativity terrorized the worlds, thus, another time paradox is set to open. In the end, the results of time travel all date in the far future, which I am yet to experience myself. I'm afraid...I'm afraid Princess Serenity is part of that time travel experience."

There was a tensed silence between the two women in the throne room. None of them spoke for a few moments. Finally, Selene lowers her head slightly, muttering, "I don't like it. I do not wish to risk the safety of my beloved daughter."

"I agree, your grace." Sailor Pluto agreed, before sighing, "But the Princess has been training along with other guardians including myself and a young man who has taught her the arts of swordsman ship. I believe Serenity believes if she is able to be strong enough, she could at least defend the Kingdom."

"I have seen her train and while it is unnatural for a Princess to train in combat, I understand her worries and desires, one that I myself should have done and not just rely on the power of the Silver Crystal." Selene gazed at Sailor Pluto again, before admitting, "I may not like it, but if what you say proves to be true, then I may have no choice but to trust in my sweet daughter's ability."

 **(~Sign-FINAL FANTASY VII: ADVENT CHILDREN COMPLETE~)**

"Perhaps I can provide an answer to this, your grace." a new voice joined in the conversation. Both Selene and Sailor Pluto both gazed at the doors leading out of the room to see Chancellor approaching, for he has overheard what they were saying.

"What say you, Chancellor?" Selene questioned.

The man in question's expressions didn't change, as he continued, "I fear Princess Serenity feels she is not ready to fufil her duties as our new Queen. Perhaps with your permission, your grace, we should ensure the safety of the Realm of Light and if what Sailor Pluto says proves true that there is a connection, and send our Princess into the future as a test to prove herself, as well as ensuring the safety of our Realm."

"You mean send Princess Serenity into the future to test her worth?" Sailor Pluto questioned. Suddenly she felt the familiar feeling of another pact of darkness looming.

"Indeed." Chancellor nodded, before returning his gaze to the former queen, adding, "As you know yourself, your grace. The time will come when you are no longer there for your daughter. It is good that she prepares herself to be departed from you. Or rather, that you die and she must continue the royal family's legacy without your support."

As much as Selene didn't like in having to send her daughter into possible danger in a future foregin to their time, the Chancellor was right. It also adds that their timeline is changing and it would only be a matter of time before the time paradox takes effect and the original timeline is replaced for all eternity. Besides that, Serenity will have to be ready to fufil her duties on her own and take Selene's place once she is gone. She could only hope that Serenity will stay alive and return home safely.

In the end, she sighed in defeat, and gazed her attention to the Chancellor again, replying, "Very well. I may not like it, but there is little choice. We will form a meeting with Serenity to prepare for her duties. I will also provide abilities and magic to aid her in her quest."

She then turned her attention to Sailor Pluto and continued, "Guardian of Time, make preparations to lead Serenity through Space and Time."

"As you wish, your grace." Sailor Pluto bowed in full respect.

Unknown to the two women, the Chancellor secretly smiled.

 **(~End Sign~)**

* * *

 _Meanwhile, back in the future of darkness..._

It didn't take long for Grovyle and Jason to find the Dusk Forest where they knew that the Passage of Time was hopefully hidden, if theory was right. Both knew they had to be cautious, though Jason couldn't help but feel a little nervous despite that he'd been wanting to do this. He then reminded himself that as long as he had Grovyle with them, they would be fine.

Grovyle in the meantime, noticed his friend's nervousness despite the young human doing his best to hide his fear. Both of them knew this day would come, for when they would begin a possible long journey to bring back Time itself, and restore Light to the Pokemon world. But Grovyle also knew that they were in this together and nothing would change that.

Both of them had traversed through the forest, including the deepest part of it while fending off enemies whose hearts were clouded in darkness, and after possibly five hours of traversing and some time to rest, checking up on their supplies, the two partners finally reached the clearing of a valley on the other side of the forest with a tall rocky point acting as a dead end.

But that wasn't all Jason and Grovyle just discovered, as they gasped in awe. In front of them and at the bottom of the cliff, was a door that was open like glowing portal that leads somewhere, in colours of white and blue-topaz, swirling into further and further.

"The Passage of Time!" Grovyle gasped, confirming his suspictions already. "Incredible...!" he breathed.

Jason's eyes widened in awe, as he muttered, "It is real. Awesome!" as he has never seen anything like it in his life.

The Passage of Time was real, which made the two young researchers realise that this was another hope in case they fail to find another salution to restore Time.

Nodding to himself, Grovyle then gazed up at his human friend and said, "Let's report back to the Planetary Investigation Team." which earned him a nod of agreement and a hint of excitement.

 **(~The Darkness-PKM: MD-EOT/D/S: Anime version~)**

However, that excitement was shattered as a new, unfamiliar voice spoke behind them, "I am sorry, but nobody is going anywhere...except for your doom, in your cases." causing Jason and Grovyle to quickly whirl around and their eyes widened in shock and confusion as Zoroark, along with a numberous horde of Nuzleaf were blocking the exit back into the forest and the two researchers then quickly realised these Pokemon were effected by darkness.

"Who're you?" Jason demanded, standing in defense while pulling out his wooden swod, as he and Grovyle who also got into defense knew that they might have to fight. He has seen lots of Pokemon in his life, but as far as Jason could tell, Zoroark was new to him.

The said dark Pokemon chuckled in amusement at Jason's gullibleness, stating in mockery, "For a human who are known for intelligence, you are completely clueless." before saying in a firm and evil tone, "Do not think you can return alive."

Grovyle's eyes narrowed as he recongised what kind of Pokemon Zoroark is and warned his human friend, "Be careful, Jason. This Pokemon's a Zoroark, who can mulipulate anyone with the power of illusions, and can even turn themselves into any other Pokemon or even a human."

"That's not good." Jason muttered, mentally cringing at the idea of Zoroark's abilities and power.

"Oh it is good...for me," Zoroark grinned, adding, "Because I'm saving Primal Dialga the trouble of getting rid of the unneccessary little ants that tend to eat his food." as he had his paws behind his back the entire time, which was why Jason and Grovyle didn't see it coming as the evil Pokemon withdrew his arms and revealing an injured small green and adorable Pokemon in the clutches of his claws.

As he and Jason both gasped in horror as they recongised the small injured Pokemon, Grovyle exclaimed, "A Celebi!? It can't be!"

Jason couldn't believe he was actually seeing a real Celebi as he thought those legendary Pokemon were supposed to be extinct. But then he noticed how badly injured it was and became angry very quickly, realising what has happened. "Let it go! Dozens against one and holding it hostage isn't fair!" he demanded to Zoroark who just laughed.

 **(~End The Darkness~)**

"You expect me to let these little pests go?" The dark Pokemon questioned, as his grin became wider as he explained, pointing at the two researches with his other claw, "Once you two are out of the way, the remains of all Celebi will be next and then they will become extinct for real!"

He then gazed to the Nuzleaf horde and then gave out his full command, "Nuzleaf, kill them!"

 **(~Critical Drive-KH: 358/2 Days~)**

"Yes, Master!" The Nuzleaf horde obeyed and one by one they all leaped towards the two who quickly prepared themselves for a battle.

"Here they come!" Grovyle warned, before jumping backwards and out of the way and avoided in being hit by the Nuzleaf. He dodged the rascle Pokemon's attacks before powering up his Leafblade attack and leaped into the air before twirling around and knocking three Nuzleaf who all cried out as the force caused them to be flown backwards, and hitting a tree, quickly out of battle and dazed.

Jason dodge rolled out of the way to avoid being hit by a counter of bulllet seed attacks, as this was one of those times where he wished he was a Pokemon himself. He then readied himself and when once one Nuzleaf attempted to punch him, Jason whacked the Pokemon to counterpart and the Nuzleaf was knocked out cold.

The battle went on for goodness knows how long with both Jason's swordsmenship skills and Grovyle's abilities of bullet seed, leafblade, pound attack and Energyball attack, though they were getting a bit injured themselves, the Nuzleaf numbers starting to decrease, but it was still a hassle.

"Man, I heard that Nuzleaf are rascle Pokemon, but this is ten times worse!" Jason grunted after he knocked another Nuzleaf out.

Grovyle uses an Energyball attack and throws it which knocks out five other Nuzleaf in a small explosion, before panting and admitted, "I never did like Nuzleaf in the first place."

 **(~End Critical Drive~)**

Soon enough, all of the Nuzleaf were too exhausted to continue battling and/or were still knocked out cold. Jason and Grovyle, while both injured and exhausted themselves, luckly had a potion for Jason to heal himself and an Oran berry for Grovyle to eat to regain his strength. Zoroark was both furious and admittedly impressed.

"Well, well, well. Team work bond of a Pokemon and a human, eh?" Zoroark growled, his body glowing red as Grovyle and Jason were now facing him. "Well, two can play at that game!" he roared as the red light continued to glow brighter which covered up his body completely, before he began to change shape.

Once the transformation was done, the light faded and in Zoroark's place, was a Tyranitar, or rather, Zoroark turned into a Tyranitar, and roared. Jason and Grovyle both returned to defence stances.

However, neither of them had any time to dodge Zoroark/Tyranitar's attack as he bellowed, "Say goodbye, you little fools! HYPERBEAM!" blasting a powerful Hyperbeam attack which hits Jason and Grovyle who were shocked that the attack was faster than any other Hyperbeam. In an explosion, the two were blown away. As they scream, they are being flown right into the Passage of Time. Celebi, who saw this, tried to reach them, but it's still too weak and unable to escape the clutches of Zoroark, and it's too late. Grovyle and Jason are sucked into the Passage of Time.

Once Jason and Grovyle both disappeared through the Passage of Time, Zoroark changed back into his true form, and soon began laughing hysterically, for his rather easy task has been completed.

Celebi could only stare in horror, unable to believe what just happened.

* * *

Inside the corridor through time, Jason and Grovyle continued to fall to where ever it was taking them and through many centuries into the past. To make things worse, they were beginning to drift away from each other.

"Grovyle!" Jason cried out.

"Jason! Grab my claw!" Grovyle shouted, extending his arm to reach out to his friend.

"Okay!" Jason replied and stretched out his hand as hard as he could, hoping to grab hold and hold on to his friend's claw.

Unfortunately, a sudden winds of rifts blasts between them, hitting them hard and then to their dismay they were then drawn further away from each other, falling into opposite directions as they cried out each other's names, but it was too late.

Grovyle and Jason are separated...

* * *

 _In 1988...back at the Mysterious Tower..._

Mickey was running down the stairs of the tower in a right hurry, his dark gray clothes briefly caught in the wind of his rush. Something just landed outside of the tower, and via his master's orders, he was to investigate. Once he reached the doors, Mickey bursted them open, before pausing to catch his breath.

Once the young king did, he looked up and blinked in shock and confusion, as spawled on the grass, was a young boy about eleven years old and apparently he was unconscious. Concerned for the boy's well being, and briefly feeling a sense of deja vu, Mickey rushed over to reach the boy's side.

Little did he know at first, the boy was Jason.

"Hey, fella. Are you alright?" Mickey asked, gently shaking the boy's shoulder, wondering if the boy was still alive. He heard a soft groan, but the boy didn't move. Mickey shook him harder, his concern slowly reaching up to grave worry, "Are you alright? Say something!"

Finally to Mickey's relief, Jason began to wake up, flittering his eyes open. "Wha...what happened to me?" Jason groaned, feeling all groggy and light headed.

"Gosh, you're awake! You weren't moving and I was worried sick." Mickey sighed in relief.

Hearing an unfamiliar and unusually high-pitched voice, Jason looked to his right and saw...a mouse who was about the height of a two year old kid. Staring blankly at first, Jason then freaked out and yelped while jolting into a sitting position which startled Mickey as well.

"This is a weird dream!" Jason exclaimed, eyes wide in shock and disbelief.

Blinking uncertainly, Mickey pointed out gently, "Uh, no. This is actually real." before asking, "Are you okay?"

Not answering Mickey's question, and still thinking he is dreaming, Jason decided to check by pulls as his cheek and lets go and yelps in pain, rubbing his sore face, cringing as he grumbled, "Nope, I felt that one."

"Gee, I'm really sorry if I scared ya'. I didn't mean to." Mickey apologuised once he realised that he might've frightened the poor kid. Come to think of it, now that he thought of it, he strangely felt that this kind of meeting was familiar, but he couldn't pin point on how or why it was possible. For one thing, he knew that this kid was from another world and obviously had never been to other worlds before.

Jason gazed at the mouse again, and came to realise that this was indeed real. Since the mouse had apologuised, he said awkwardly, "Uh...okay? So uh...Who are you?"

"I'm Mickey." Mickey replied, before asking, "What's your name?"

Realising that he should introduce himself, Jason replied, "Uh...my name's Jason." before realising where he was and in surprise and confusion, he quickly stood up and looked around. He then realised that he wasn't in the Pokemon world anymore, and from the floating island he was one with a strange looking tower, mountains in a distance only just peaking up from the orange and blue clouds in a sea of stars, he wasn't even on Earth either.

"Where am I? What's this place?" Jason asked, while admitting that this new place was rather fasinating and mysterious.

"Well, it's the Mysterious Tower." Mickey answered, now remembering that this was how he first came to this world which was a second home to him, as he explained, "You suddenly appeared outta nowhere in that portal of light. So I came out here to see if you were alright."

"Portal of..." Jason trailled off as memories of what happened to him quickly resurfaced; The Passage of Time, Zoroark's attack...being separated from Grovyle...Grovyle!

"Grovyle!" Jason exclaimed, looking around for any signs of his friend, but his only companion right now was Mickey, "Where's Grovyle?"

"Grovyle?" Mickey asked, puzzled, wondering what the boy was talking about.

"Have you seen a green Pokemon?" Jason then quickly asked with hope.

While the name Grovyle was vaguely familiar to Mickey, the mouse shook his head apologetically, "Nope, sorry."

Sighing in defeat and realising he was on his own, Jason muttered, "So that means he's somewhere else...and..." he trailed off as his eyes widened in another realization-he was in another world and on top of that..."I'm in the past!" he exclaimed in shock. The Passage of Time took him several years into the past.

Hearing this made Mickey awfully confused, and while he was familiar with time-travel, having been through that experience four years ago, he wondered what had caused Jason to travel back in time and into the present.

 **(~Working Together-KH: BBS~)**

However, he didn't have the time to ask what just happened, because suddenly he sensed a quick flash of danger. As Mickey and Jason both looked in the same direction to the right, out of the ground, a strange blue jittering thing with evil like red eyes, about the same size as Mickey appeared out of nowhere and soon more surrounded the two, moving about as if these things were trying to pick the right position to attack.

"Monsters!? Here?" Mickey exclaimed in shock.

Jason was shocked at the apperances of these monsters as well, as he asked, "What're those weirds things?" as he never had seen or heard anything like these guys before, not even in the future.

The young king's eyes then narrowed as he knew these things were bad news, "Welp, I'm not sure, but they're probably dangerous!" he said, before telling Jason to leave this to him as he stretched out his right arm and in a flash of light, his Keyblade appeared-the star seeker Keyblade.

As Mickey then immediately rushed into battle and with single and skilled strikes, he destroyed the monsters who disappeared into nothing, and Jason's eyes widened as his gazed was onto the Keyblade. He heard about the weapon before, which could possibly have meant...

He was cut off from his thoughts as another blue jittering monster came leaping at him. Reacting quickly and thankful that he still had his wooden sword with him, Jason quickly took it out and with a good whack, he smacked it away just in time and got into a fighting stance for he knew he would have to defend himself.

Suddenly, as Jason was about to attack as well he felt his sword in his hands grow unusually but comfortably warm and when he looked to gaze at it, it was glowing in light and with a quick flash which nearly blinded him, as the light faded he looked again and gasped in shock and confusion for the wooden sword had somehow changed...

Into a Keyblade just like Mickey's. Except this keyblade was more designed like different patches of blue gears that looked mystical and a key chain that looked like a gear. Jason stared at the new weapon in shock as Mickey had also noticed the light which had caused the monsters to instantly vanish.

"Huh!? Where'd this come from?" Jason exclaimed, dumbfounded.

"A Keyblade? How'd you-?" Mickey asked in shock as he rejoined Jason's side, staring at the new Keyblade. How could a boy so young become a new Keyblade wielder?

Jason could only shrug with a faltered expression, "Uh...No idea."

But before any of them could continue, more of the blue strange beings appeared, alarming them and quickly realised the conversation would have to wait. Jason and Mickey both stood in fighting stances once again, before charging at the monsters who leaped out of the way, but because the two were skilled in different ways, the creatures were quickly defeated.

Jason side-slashed at the smaller monsters, but then he cringed as three larger ones appeared, which took some more effort to defeat without getting seriously hurt. He jumped out of the way as one of the larger ones that looked like they needed to go on a diet tried to kill him.

As he just managed to destroy one of them, Jason was surprised when Mickey triple-air somursaulted another one before using an Thunder spell on the third.

The two then teamed up against a bit of a larger one that appeared and double-slashed at it at the same time, destroying it before it even had a chance to hit them.

 **(~End Working Together~)**

Panting a little and once they knew that they were safe for now, Jason and Mickey regrouped.

"Gosh, you sure know how to fight, Jason." Mickey praised, really amazed how a boy so young could be so cunning and brave and very skilled at swordsmanship.

Jason rubbed the back of his head, feeling embarrassed, "Thanks, Mickey. You were pretty awesome too." he replied.

The young king nodded, before gazing at the new Keyblade, muttering, "I don't understand how you could've wielded a Keyblade like that."

Raising his Keyblade to get a better view at the new weapon, Jason blinked, admitting, "You know what? Me neither. I was using the wooden sword I always used to defend myself, but then suddenly... _Poof_ this Keyblade thingy appeared out of nowhere." faultering, "This just makes things more complicated." as both he and Mickey desummoned their weapons, though Jason was surprised he actually knew how to release his new weapon rather quickly.

Mickey thought deeply about both at Jason's situation as well as of where the strange monsters had come from, before deciding, "I bet Master Yen Sid would know." gesturing at Jason to follow him towards the tower, "C'mon, I'll take ya to him."

Despite his confusion, Jason decided his best bet was to follow Mickey into the strange tower to meet with this 'Master Yen Sid'. So he did so.

* * *

 **(~Magical Mystery-KH: BBS~)**

Mickey has led Jason into the office of Yen Sid who once again was seated at his chair behind his desk. The young king then informed the powerful sorcerer, "Master Yen Sid. This young fella needs help."

Jason, sensing more than seeing that the elderly man in the blue robes was stern and serious, nervously greeted, "Uh...nice to meet you, sir. My name's Jason."

Sensing that the boy was good hearted, Yen Sid nodded at the child's polite greeting, and also quickly having come to knowlage something. "A young boy from a distant future, and what's more, he can wield the Keyblade." he muttered, much to Jason's shock and Mickey's surprise.

"Uh, y-yeah. But how did you know?" Jason stuttered, shocked. He had learned from Mickey during the climb up the stairs that his master was a powerful Sorcerer, but man, Jason didn't know that Sorcerers even knew about time-travelling or even know about that he was from the future when he didn't even say anything.

Seeing the boy's shock, Yen Sid answered, "I once met someone who also arrived from a distant future in my youth many years ago. This is not the first time I have become accquinted with the knowlage of Time Travel." before admitting as he gazed at Jason's eyes, "Though this is the first time one who has travelled through time has just began to possess the power of the Keyblade, and from a future that troubles me."

' _Wow. He's good._ ' Jason thought to himself, impressed. Then realising what the elder man said in the last sentence, he shrugged and explained, still a bit nervously, "Yeah, I did come from the future, but I didn't even had any plans in time travelling, to be honest. See, my friend Grovyle and I were doing some investigation in the future, and, well, we were attacked and sent through the portal we called the Passage of Time, and we got separated. Then I woke up here, and, Mickey found me."

Mickey then took his turn to explain, "Master Yen Sid, there were monsters that appeared too, and that's when Jason first wielded the Keyblade." then remembered on what his mentor had told him yesterday, "Gosh, you were right that something terrible was about to happen." realising that the monsters might be connected to whatever the new danger may be.

"Just as I feared." Yen Sid said with grave in his tone, "These monsters you have just encountered, they are new, but they intend to do harm-not just to the worlds, but to the Princessess of Heart as well. These creatures feed on negativity. Fledgling emotions that have taken the form of them. The _"Unversed"_ will intend to do you harm. They are connected to the forces of darkness. You must be fully alert." having come up with the name of the monsters.

"Unversed?" Mickey repeated with concern of his own.

Jason, confused while trying to piece together on what he was hearing, then said, "Lemme get this straight. Are you saying that those things that attacked us feed on negative emotions? Kinda sounds like a world I've heard about in legend that was destroyed because of negativity around thousands of years ago."

Suddenly remembering what he wanted to know, Jason then added, "That reminds me. What year is it?" as he wanted to know whether he was in the exact year of when Temporal Tower would collaspe or not.

"Depending on the year of the worlds, the year is 1988." Yen Sid answered.

The eleven year old frowned in concern, for he realised he was in the past of ten years before the actual year of when Time would stop, which was or in this case, would be in 1998, which here in the past, it was ten years from now. But then again, what also concerned him was that these monsters are darkness and that meant the darkness has started up early by something else? He never heard anything like this in the future.

"But what about the Unversed?" Mickey asked, concerned and bringing Jason back to reality.

"I will report this threat to my old friend, Master Eraqus, who resides in the Land of Departure, and has three pupils of his own." Yen Sid declared, before gazing at the two young wielders, adding, "In the meantime, we must wait and see what happens."

Despite that Jason was worried about Grovyle, he had a feeling he would have to stay here and wait. Mickey in the meantime, thought deeply about the new threat, wondering on what was happening and how was causing all this to happen.

Little did they know that the threat was actually closer than either of them knew. **(~End Magical Mystery~)**

* * *

 **A/N: The next chapter reveals the last of the time-era split before we actually begin the full one-era adventure from four different point of views, and it might also begin the adventure as well.**

 **Thanks for your follows and favorites by the way, fellow readers. I'll try to do my best with this story.**


	4. CHAPTER 3: The Unversed Threat-Part two

**Disclaimer:** The name _Selene_ is the name of the Moon Goddess who is the daughter of Zeus, according to Greek legends.

 **Author's note: I only own the rights of Jason, Lyla, and Chancellor.**

* * *

CHAPTER 3: The Unversed Threat-Part two.

 _Around the same time as Jason's arrival..._

It's been at least an hour and a half or so since the Mark of Mastery, and all this time, Terra had been on his own just outside of the castle, seated on the bottom of the stairs and thought deeply to himself about what Master Eraqus had mentioned. The more he thought, the more it made somewhat sense to him.

The black aura that appeared earlier was a sign that there was darkness within him. But Terra decided he would not let that consume him. He managed to hold it back, and with a bit of more training, in the future, he'll become stronger to hold it off to the point of destroying it with his light all together.

"I know I'm strong enough to hold back the darkness." Terra said to himself, outloud this time as he stood up.

( **~Xehanort's Theme-KH: BBS~** )

"Yes, you are indeed strong." A voice spoke behind him. Startled, Terra turned around, as the voice belonged to Xehanort who was at the top of the stairs in front of the doors, as the elder Keyblade Master continued, "The darkness is nothing to fear."

At Terra's knowlage of his pressence, Xehanort began walking down the stairs as he continued to the former, "And yet...how frustrating that Eraqus refutes its power. Why, you could train with him forever but... you'd never be a Master in his eyes."

Shocked by these words, and feeling a little dismayed, Terra questioned almost pleadedly, "But why, Master Xehanort? What is it that I have failed to learned?"

"You are fine as you are." The older man replied as he walked past the youth, continuing and not looking back, "Darkness cannot be destroyed. It can only be channeled." smiling.

Somewhat falling for it, Terra stood in attention and bowed to his elder, thanking him. But then the bells began ringing, and alarmed him. The castle bells don't normally ring unless something was wrong, and it never failed him to ignore it. Quickly turning, Terra raced up the stairs to return to the throne room.

However, he was unaware that this was what Xehanort had hoped for, and the older man smiled with an evil gleam in his eyes, as he casually opened up a corridor of pure darkness and calmly walked in, as it then vanished once he was through.

( **~End Xehanort's Theme~** )

* * *

At the same time, Ven had returned to his room and was lying on his bed, swinging a fake hand-made wooden Keyblade, and on the hilt, had Terra's name on it. This keyblade once belonged to his older friend, but in Ven's earlier memories, a few years ago, one day after training, he gave it to Ven.

Right now, though, Ven couldn't help but feel sorry and sad for Terra, having failed the Mark of Mastery. He would he could do something to cheer his friend up, but so far, nothing he could think of would even work, and he knew it. Aqua was in the same vote, but she couldn't do anything either, as she was busy learning new knowlage only a Keyblade Master was allowed to know.

Suddenly, he was brought out of his thoughts as the castle bells rang, alarming the teen. Ven knew whenever the bells rang, that meant something was wrong and he would never ignore it, despite not being allowed to leave the castle until, and at Eraqus's words, that he was ready.

( **~Drops of Poison-KH: BBS~** )

Leaping off his bed, Ven made to rush out, but just when he was in the mouth of the doorway, an unfamiliar voice spoke coldly behind him, "Better hurry, Ventus..." causing the blond-haired teen to look over his shoulder and saw a figure of another guy, about his age, dresed in red and black, and wearing a dark helmet, leaning casually against his desk.

"Who're you?" Ven demanded, wondering how in the world did the guy just appear out of nowhere and where'd he come from. More importantly, how did this masked guy know his name?

"Or you'll never see Terra again." The masked guy continued, point blankly ignoring Ven's question. From what he could tell, the guy was smirking behind the mask and in this voice.

Narrowing his eyes and not willing to have anyone taunt his friend, Ven pointed out, "What? Get real. I can see Terra anytime I want."

"Like right now?" The masked boy asked, turning his head to face the other teen, before stating in the cold but rather now bored tone, "He's leaving you behind. And when you catch up to him... he'll be a different person-in more ways than one."

Not having any of what the intruder was saying, Ven stood in a defense stance, growling, "Look-whoever you are-you don't know the first thing about Terra. Me and him will always be friends and a team. You trying to pick a fight or something?"

"Oh, grow up." The masked boy sighed in annoyance, and if one could look behind the mask, they would've seen that he rolled his eyes at this comment as well, as if what he heard was the most childish thing he'd ever heard.

He stood up and walked towards the other end of the room, pausing just long enough to add, "Is that what you call friendship? You'll never know the truth unless you go out and look for it yourself. I mean, seriously, can you really know when you're stuck in this tiny world of yours, looking at nothing but what's in it?" and without waiting for a reply, a portal of darkness appeared and he stepped inside it, before both he and the portal vanished.

( **~End Drops of Poison~** )

While Ven couldn't believe what he witnessed, he thought to the times of when he and Terra spent time together; laughing, talking, training, having fun, sometimes arguing before Terra would comfort a crying Ven. But then worry began to form inside him as he thought back on the dark aura that appeared on Terra's hand, and thought that maybe darkness was starting to get out of control.

What if the masked guy was right? One thing Ven suddenly realised now, he had to warn Terra about this.

"Terra!" He cried out, rushing out to find his friend.

* * *

In the throne room, Aqua had spend most of her time listening the certain knowlage from Master Eraqus, and while she thought it made sense on why such knowlage would only entitled to Keyblade Masters, now like herself, she also couldn't help but think that maybe being a Master wasn't all what she, Terra and Ven all had thought in the past. On top of that, there was a certain secret she was told of and she couldn't help but wonder if she was ready for such responsibilty.

"...and in so much as you are now Keyblade Master, you must always be conscious of-" Eraqus continued, only to be cut off when the Castle Bells rang, alarming both him and Aqua.

The two looked around, wondering what was happening. Just then, the two Keyblade Masters noticed light shining. It was coming from a pink crystal on the wall behind the three thrones, so Eraqus goes over to investigate, while Aqua stayed put, wondering what was happening.

Just as Terra arrived, asking as he stood next to her, "What happened?"

"I don't know." Aqua replied, before noticing that Ven hasn't arrived, but she didn't question it. She'll have to worry about that later.

Eraqus in the meantime, was speaking to the crystal commuication, learning something as he was speaking to Yen Sid from the Mysterious Tower. "Very well then, I will send my pupils to investigate." he replied.

" _Be warned, my friend. The Unversed is not the only problem._ " Yen Sid spoke through the crystal, though only Eraqus could hear him.

"Yes, I understand." He agreed, and the two bid each other farewell, before the light from the crystal fades. Once he knew there was a major problem, and knowing there was only one thing to do, Eraqus turned to return to two of his pupils who once again stood in attention.

"That was an dear old friend of mine; Yen Sid." Eraqus began explaining, answering the unasked question, "As you would know, he is no longer a master, but he still keeps a close eye on the tides of light and darkness. His counsel serves as signposts on the road we wielders of the Keyblade must walk. All the more reason, then, for concern-for he tells me the princesses of heart are in danger. Not only from the forces of darkness, as you may assume... but also from a new threat-one that feeds on negativity."

"Fledgling emotions that have taken monster form-Yen Sid calls them the _"Unversed."_ As wielders of the Keyblade, you are tasked with striking down any who would upset the balance of light and darkness. The Unversed are no exception." Eraqus continued, then frowned in concern, as he added, "I tried to pass this news on to Master Xehanort, but my repeated attempts to reach him have failed. I doubt there is any connection, and yet... This all troubles me."

"Master Xehanort...disappeared?" Terra muttered, concerned, which caught Aqua's attention, but she stayed silent on this.

There was a few moments of silence, before Eraqus informed the two younger wielders, "This is where it brings us. I need you two to get this situation under control. Eliminate the Unversed, and find Master Xehanort. I have unlocked the Lanes Between. You may use these forbidden pathways to travel between this world and countless others. The darkness looms closer than usual within these spaces, but your armor will protect you." adding with sterness, "Lastly, remember that order must be kept. You cannot tell anyone there are other worlds. Now go, and fulfill your duty."

"Yes, master." Terra and Aqua both agreed with authority.

But as Terra was about to leave, Eraqus calls him back, and when the younger man turned to face him, the elder man began, "Consider this an opportunity. A second chance for you to change my mind."

"What?" Terra was confused at this, and was admittedly curious, as Eraqus approached him.

"You must know, I care for you like my own son." the older man continued, "If I could have my way, I would name you Master in a second. But how can I, when you are so obsessed with power?"

At Terra's silence, Eraqus advised, "Terra, you mustn't be afraid of losing. Fear leads to obsession with power, and obsession beckons the darkness. Do not forget." and he placed a comforting hand on the younger man's shoulder.

A second chance at the Mark of Mastery? Terra had to admit, he was surprised by this, and decided that he would succeed this time, and at the same time, he would find the answer of the Unversed and find whoever was behind this. Bowing in respect of his master, Terra thanked them, then vowed with determination, "I swear...I will not fail you again." and with that, took his leave.

Aqua watched her friend go, before deciding that she too should get going. Turning to her master, she politely said, "Master, I'd best be on my way." and was about to leave when she caught sight of Ven running cross the room. Even from a short distance, she noticed that he looked...hurried and desperate. For what, she didn't know, nor she had the time to ask. As long as Ven was safe here, she shouldn't have to worry.

"Wait, Aqua." Eraqus called up, causing the young woman to turn her attention to him again, as he muttered, "Before you depart, I have one other..." he trailed off, before sheepishly shrugging a little, "Well, call it a request, of the utmost priority."

"Yes?" Aqua replied.

( **~Aqua's Theme-KH: BBS~** )

The older man approached her a bit closer, and explained in almost a whisper so that no one would hear them, "I told Terra this could be a second chance to show the Mark of Mastery...and I meant it. However, that flicker of darkness he displayed during the examination-I can sense it runs very deep." he sighed, in a hint of sadness and fear, "If he were to- If those powers were to prove too much for him to handle, I want you to bring him back to me at once."

Aqua was a bit shocked, and he could tell, because he added, "It's for his own good. I could not bear to lose any of you to the darkness."

Seeing how Eraqus was worried, but felt that Terra can overcome the darkness, Aqua nodded in agreement, "Of course. I would never let that happen. I promise you I will bring Terra back. Only this time, you'll see he has what it takes to be a Master."

She lightly bows, then turns to leave, but stops, as she adds, "He's not as weak as you think." before heading out to begin her assignment.

* * *

"Terra!" Ven cried out as he raced down the stairs outside, catching up to Terra who was about to leave for his assignment, but when the youngest wielder called up, he paused and turned to see him. Ven stumbled a stop, before breathing to catch his breath before he could explain to him about the warning he heard earlier.

Aqua had just stepped outside herself and saw what was going on, but didn't interfere. She thought that Ven had heard and had wanted to say goodbye to Terra. Yet neither of the two realised what Ven actually wanted to say.

( **~End Aqua's Theme~** )

"It's okay." Terra told his friend, while playfully ruffling the boy's head, before Ven had a chance to say anything, and mistakened that Ven actually didn't want him to leave. Terra smiled, before turning, and with a thrust of his fist, hits the guard that was on his left shoulder. The instant he did, a glow of light covered his body, nearly blinding Ven.

When the light faded, Ven's blue eyes widened in shock, amazement and disbelief. Terra was now covered in an armor that was the same colour as his guard-orange, gold and black. It was the most amazing thing he'd ever seen.

Terra in the meantime summoned his Keyblade, and pointed it skyward, and a beam of light shot up into the sky, and a huge portal opened up. The next thing he did was fling his Keyblade into the air and instantly the blade itself transformed into a Keyblade glider, which is used to travel across the Lanes Between.

"Whoa!" Ven gapped, stunned.

Once the Keyblade Glider headed towards him, Terra jumps onto it when it comes back down, circles around before flying high up in full speed, just as Ven tried to catch him again, but was too late. Ven could only watch as his friend flew right into the portal and disappeared to begin his journey.

' _Now what'm I gonna do?_ ' Ven thought in disappointment. But then a thought occured to him. He looked at his own guard on his left shoulder, and had never even thought of testing it out...but he just saw Terra use it. Maybe if Terra and most likely Aqua could do it, then maybe Ven can too. Plus, he was old enough now to look after himself, and he wanted to make sure Terra would be okay.

It would go against the Master's wishes, but Ven knew there was no other way around it, and asking Aqua wouldn't help. As much as he loved her as his own sister, she was too over protective and not once let him prove himself. Nodding to himself, Ven slammed the guard with the palm of his hand and closed his eyes, bracing himself as he was covered in light.

Aqua's eyes widened as she realised what was happening and quickly rushed down to try and stop Ven from doing anything foolish that would get himself hurt.

Once the light faded, Ven gazed in awe at his own armor, in a hint of green, black and grey. Nodding to himself and feeling ready for this, Ven quickly summoned his Keyblade and tossed it into the air, where it transformed into his own Keyblade Glider. He jumped and hopped onto it, before quickly gaining full control of it and as if he's done it all of his life, he circles and shoots up just as Aqua was about to catch him.

"Ven, wait!" Aqua cried out, but she was too late, as all she could do was watch Ven flew up and disappear into the portal. Eraqus, who also came out to see what was going on, approached by her side and he was dismayed on what just happened.

"No! He must not!" Eraqus grunted. When Ven had vanished, he turned to Aqua with a firm expression, "You have to bring him back!"

"Don't worry, master!" Aqua nodded quickly, already touching the pad on her guard and allowed the light to cover her. Once it faded, she was in an armor that matched the colour of her Keyblade which she summoned as well. Throwing into the air, her Keyblade also transformed into a glider and she hopped onto it, before giving a nod to Eraqus, before circling around and then flew right up into the portal and vanished as well, and with that, the portal closed behind her.

Though neither of the three knew what was in store for them.

* * *

 _Back in the Ancient Past..._

Newly crowned Queen Serenity stood on the balcony of her room, staring down at the gardens of the Moon Kingdom, as Earth could be seen in the sky, glowing in the light of the sun and the moon itself, and stars twinkling. But her thoughts were that of her duties, but she didn't feel ready. She wasn't ready to become queen, but at the same time, she couldn't tell her mother, Selene.

She also thought of strange dreams she'd been having for quite some time now; in her dreams, Serenity to see horrible fates of so many, almost as though it was both from her point of view, and from another. She could see a young boy about her age being consumed by another boy in black and white with a helmet and turned evil with a monsterous sword. Serenity also foresaw a young man, also about her age, being possessed and taken over by the heart of an evil elderly man who had unusual golden eyes. She also witnessed possible deaths of another elder man, a young woman who was blurred, a young boy and two strange beings, and then...

Then the entire Realm of Light being consumed by darkness. All in a wasteland surrounded by cliffs and dust. Serenity shuddered and resisted the urge to cry. She feared that the darkness was approaching, but she felt that she wasn't strong enough.

"Queen Serenity?" a gentle voice spoke.

( **~Roxas's Theme-KH2: Piano Version~** )

Startled out of her thoughts, Serenity turns around to see Prince Grimoire in the doorway of her room, before he calmly approached her and stood next to her on the balcony.

"Grimoire." Serenity softly sighted, relaxing once more.

The prince nodded, with an apologetic smile, "Forgive me for noticing your expression earlier, your grace." before quiring, "What is troubling you?"

"Grimoire, we've been through this. Please refer to me as Serenity." Serenity lightly giggled. At the young man's accepted nod, she sighed, and her smile faded, before she admitted, "In truth...as you must've noticed...I do not feel ready to intend my duties as Queen."

"Are you worried?" Grimoire questioned, and at the Princess's nod, he nodded in return, "I see...you're afraid that you might fail your people."

Serenity shakes her head, muttering, "Nothing ever goes by you, does it?" knowing all full well how much the prince knew her, just as much as she knew him.

Grimoire shrugged a little, chuckling, "Call it a guess."

The Princess giggled again, before again losing her smile and explained her fears, "It's not just that I fear of failing my people...I...have been haunted by these horrible dreams." when Grimoire gasped a little, Serenity continued, "It's...about an approaching darkness...that would doom the universe...or perhaps the Realm of Light itself. It's been repeating over and over ever since my seventeenth birthday."

She gazed out at the horizon again, and questioned, more to herself than to the young man next to her, "What if it's a vision of the future?"

"Serenity..." Grimoire whispered, concerned for the young woman. A thought then occured to him, and with a mental nod, he leaned a bit close to her, saying, "...then, perhaps you should do what your heart tells you to."

"Huh?" Serenity was puzzled.

"My father once told me, even if you don't feel you can perfect yourself as ruler of your kingdom, you must always remember; the kingdom belongs to everyone, and how you see the people is the most important thing of all. It's best to depend on them as much as they depend on you. Listen more into their hearts, not their bodies." the Prince told her wisely.

Serenity was stunned by these words of wisdom, and to her surprise, it was making her feel a bit better. Without much to say, she embraced him and she allowed him to embrace her in return. The two gazed at each other, and were both quickly lost into each other's eyes, before they slowly leaned in closer, their lips just inches away from each other, and were about to meet in for a kiss...

( **~End Roxas's Theme~** )

When someone knocks on the door. Brought back to reality, the two quickly stood away from each other as the royal Moon Maiden In Waiting walks in, and bows in respect of the royals, and from what the Prince and Princess saw, the Maiden looked like she had to hurry, as tale signs of sweat was formed on her face.

"Serenity, your grace!" said the Maiden, "Do forgive me for intruding, but your mother and the council wish to speak to you immediately."

Serenity and Grimoire had their eyes widened in shock and confusion, before sharing a glance, wondering what was happening. Without any ado, the two nodded and then followed the Maiden to see Selene and the Council.

* * *

It wasn't long before the two young royals from two different kingdoms arrived once again in the throne room, and while Prince Grimoire stood by the side, Princess/Queen Serenity stood before former Queen Selene, Sailor Pluto and the Royal Council. What the two younger people were hearing wasn't good news.

"We have learned from our Time Guardian, Sailor Pluto, that there is a rift in the far future, a thousand years after our time." Chancellor began, while gesturing the Sailor Guardian near him and the former Queen. "A _"Time Paradox"_ if you will, which effects the course of all history itself. As a matter of fact, we fear that there are many casaulties through time, long before our generation, and it continues to do so in the far future and beyond further."

He gazed firmly at Serenity, continuing with graveness in his voice, "It effects you and the Imperium Silver Crystal, your grace."

Serenity gasped in shock, as Grimoire soflty gasped in shock as well, before the former correctly and fearfully guessed, "The Darkness?"

"Most likely, your grace." Sailor Pluto agreed with a nod. "However, where there is darkness, there is always light." she quired.

"Remember Serenity, the Silver Crystal is the power of light, that protects our universe." Selene reminded her daughter who nodded, remembering all too well, before the former continued, "It only accepts and becomes one with one of the royal blood of our Kingdom. If it falls into the wrong hands, it will become tainted. Only the Silver Crystal, and our hearts shall drive away the forces of darkness."

( **~The Promised Beginning-KH: BBS~** )

Serenity realised it made sense. The light would drive away the darkness in any shape and form. The Silver Crystal was one of the most powerful sources of light in all of the Realm of Light. She knew this for many years ever since her childhood.

But what she was hearing next made her stunned, shocked and puzzled.

"Which is where you are chosen, Queen Serenity. You are about to become part of the Time Paradoxs." Sailor Pluto continued, and at Serenity's soft confused gasp, the Time Guardian continued in rememberence and understanding, "While it is dangerous to interfere with Time, I can sense that these are meant to be. What's more, even the future could possibly be changed to save the world."

Just as Serenity had feared, she thought. The darkness was coming.

With a nod from the royal elders, Chancellor proclaimed, "As part of your duties, and, well, call it a test to prove your worth in being our Queen. While this is not a normal part tradition, we have reached a decision to send you into the future, where the threat is to occure and cause a chain reaction. You are to stop the threat and save the future and past of all."

"I am to be sent on a mission?" Serenity questioned. From the side of her eye, she caught the shocked gasp from Grimoire, for he wasn't expecting this either. It also meant..the two would be separated until she returns from the future. When, they would have to wait to find out.

"To prove yourself worthy of the concenquenses of any dangers that should come." The Chancellor nodded to confirm it, "You must learn to be fully prepared, and this is a perfect test for you, future-Queen."

Selene mentally sighed, before explaning to Serentiy, "hile I am not comfortable in sending you beyond your years, as the rest of us are the same, the day will come when I am no longer here for you, my sweet daughter." before gazing fully into her daughter's eyes, and questioned, "Are you willing to take responsiblity?"

The young Princess hesitated and looked uncomfortable, but at the same time, she felt that maybe she may be the only one who can solve the crisis that is looming somewhere in the future, for she is or will become part of this Time Paradox. She turned to gaze at Grimoire who looked just as uncomfortable. But in the end, he sighed and gave her a comforting nod. She nods in return before returning her gaze to the council and her mother.

"Very well. I accept the quest." Serenity declared, suddenly feeling the determination within her heart. She must succeed. Not just for her people or her loved ones, but for all of those in the far past and in the distant future, and in the present.

"True determination in the eyes." Sailor Pluto smiled warmly, before turning to the royals, "She is ready."

"But before you leave, your grace. Take these powers." Chancellor recalled. Nodding to Selene who nodded in return, the two held out their hands close to each other, and a glimmer of light formed into a small ball, before creating a tiny explosion of light, which faded and left behind a round golden locket, with the symbol of the Cresent Moon and a star in the middle, and on the outside, four coloured circles of red, blue, yellow and green. It then floats towards Serenity who curiously held out her hands and allowed the locket to land in both her palms, and she gazed at the beautiful item.

"You will place yourself under disguise as a warrior, much like the Sailor Soldiers, to hide your idenity." Chancellor explained, "It is a transformation device that will help you."

It made sense, Serenity thought. She certainly had a feeling she would have to fight, and thankfully in all the years she knew Grimoire, he had secretly teached her the arts of swordsmanship as well as the fine lines of fighting abilities with the body, and increased level of non-existant gravity in the styles of battles as well. Not to mention that fighting in a long dress wouldn't do so well either.

"Serenity, when you are about to leave, call out these words, and you will become a Sailor Warrior; _"Moon Power Transform"_." Selene advised.

"Understood." Serenity nodded. She then blinked as her mother pulled out a familiar pink wand with the golden Cresent Moon symbol on the top, which has a small attactable part that the Silver Crystal would easily fit into.

"Take the Cresent Moon Wand with you. When you feel the time is right, connect it with the Silver Crystal. However, be fully aware that the Crystal will use your strength. Use it wisely." Selene continued, handing the wand to her daughter who nodded again. Finally, the former Queen then swifts her hand around with formed a circle of light which then formed together and instantly, a pink short-long scepter appeared, a Cutie Wand that looked fit for battles and made for royals, and hands it to Serenity who gazes at it curiousity.

"What's this?" Serenity questioned.

Selene nods, saying, "This Scepter is yours to use. Use it in your battles should you ever encounter enemies." which again, made sense to Serenity who would need a weapon if she did end up encountering enemies.

"Go, your grace, and never lose sight on the Silver Crystal or the Cresent Moon wand." Chancellor concluded.

Serenity nods, "Of course." though she was a bit nervous. After all, she was going into a far and strange future through Time Travel, which was never done to anyone in the royal Moon family before. But she had to be ready for this, now or never.

( **~End The Promised Beginning~** )

* * *

Just as Serenity was outside in the courtyard after preparing herself, someone calls her name. Turning around, she was surprised that Grimoire run up towards her. He finally reached her and tries to catch his breath, breathing heavily, "Serenity...I..."

"Grimoire..." Serenity muttered.

Grimoire hesitates, then leans in and gently kisses Serenity who is surprised at first, then she gently returns the kiss. While it was secret, the two had fallen for each other. Eventually, the two parted from the kiss.

"Please be careful, and return safely. I wish I could go with you, but..." Grimoire whispered, trailing off.

"I promise I will return, Grimoire." Serenity promised, gently placing hand on her lover's cheek. Nodding and knowing that they would have to part from each other, even though it was a little longer than needed, she steps away before turning and approaching Selene, Sailor Pluto and the royal council.

Nodding, she held up her new transformation locket, and chanted the words her mother told her to do, "MOON, POWER, TRANSFORM!"

At these words, the locket glowed in a bright light, and soon covered Princess Serenity who felt her clothing change right before her eyes. Once the light faded, she opened her eyes and got a look of herself. Her new Sailor Warrior uniform was identical to Sailor Pluto's, except the colour of her fuku and sailor scarf were blue instead of black. The elbow parts of her white gloves were red. Her boots were white with single red linings on the top, with the symbol of the cresent moon on each boot. The gem on her golden tiara was violet-light. She had comfortable shoulder sleeves, her earrings were single cresent moons, her front and back bows were red, her hair buns were decorated with two jewels that were coloured in pink, gold and purple, and she was also wearing a white ball-like mask over her eyes with no glass.

The Princess was admittedly amazed at her new secret disguise, as were everyone else at present. After a little bit of admiration, the newly bestowed warrior nodded to Sailor Pluto who nodded in return, before holding up her Time-Key Staff which then glowed, and a door to time appeared and opened up, revealing a portal that would lead Serenity into the far future.

"We wish you a safe return, Serenity." Sailor Pluto spoke.

Serenity nods, "That I promise." making her way through, nodding a farewell to everyone in her Kingdom. She paused at the edge of the portal through time to gaze at everyone, including her loved ones once more and nods. Once she convinced herself that she was ready, she walks into the portal and vanishes into time, with the portal closing behind her.

Serenity's quest had just began.

* * *

 **A/N: And the quest finally begins! In the next chapter, first we see where Grovyle has landed and what will occure on his journey.**

 **Thanks HiddenXEmotion for reading this so far and reviewing my other prequel story "Kingdom Hearts: Crisis Core". Like I said, I have no intentions of abandoning these two stories. Looking forward to more of your reviews and I'll be posting another chapter as soon as possible.**


	5. CHAPTER 4: Enchanted Dominion-Grovyle

**Disclaimer:** The name _Selene_ is the name of the Moon Goddess who is the daughter of Zeus, according to Greek legends.

 **Author's note: Like the original game, we focus on each characters until the ending, if that makes sense. I only own the rights of Jason, Lyla, and Chancellor.**

* * *

CHAPTER 4: Enchanted Dominion-Grovyle.

 _Meanwhile...with Grovyle..._

The portal of the Passage of Time finally ripped open somewhere in a forest, and Grovyle was thrown out, and then he landed and rolled hard on the soft grass before coming to a stop. It was about half an hour later when he finally came to. As he stirred, he groaned before slowly flickering his eyes open. He was lying on his side and felt a bit exhausted, but at least he was still alive, feeling the grass beneath him.

After pushing himself up and standing, Grovyle blinked in shock and confusion, as the area he woken up in was unfamiliar. He was now in a forest area with small cliffs, beautiful looking trees with small birds singing in the trees, and a small spring which he was close to, and the sun up shining in the sky, which meant that he wasn't in Dusk Forest, or, as he quickly realised, possibly not even in his world.

Where was he?

Suddenly, he gasped as memories of what happened returned to him; Zoroark's attack, the Passage of Time...Jason!

"Jason? Jason! Where are you?" Grovyle called out, cupping his hands around his mouth to see if his human friend could hear him. But all he heard was an echo of his own voice through out the forest. He slumped and sighed. Just great. Not only he was lost somewhere, he was also seperated from his partner. This wasn't a good start in being a researcher.

( **~Rustling Forest-KH: BBS~** )

Suddenly, Grovyle felt pressence behind him and quickly turned around, just as a blue jittering...whatever it was shot out from the ground, and jittered around as if to find the right movement to attack him.

"Monsters?" Grovyle asked, as he gazed at the blue thing with red eyes, shocked. "What in the world are these things?" before seeing more appear and surround him in a circle. They were everywhere. Considering how he instinctly knew these beings were not friendly, Grovyle stood in fighting position, despite the earlier battle against the Nuzleaf in Dusk Forest and the heavy Hyperbeam from Zoroark's Tyranitar form.

The things then made for an attack as they jumped up and prepared to strike him. But Grovyle quickly jumped himself, higher and more quicker than these things, but he was surprised that they were fast. None the less, he twirled around to face down before launching a bullet-seed attack which rained down upon the blue monsters. Some of them were hit and destoryed, but others managed to slither away almost like an Ekans or a snake.

As Grovyle quickly landed he sliced some that jumped up high towards him with Leafblade, which they disappeared instantly by contact. The things made to attack again, but he blocked them with pound attack with the leaf on his head, delivering a heavy blow, before firing another bullet seed attack, destroying three others.

However, three larger and bulky strange monsters with the same red eyes and similiar blue colour appeared and jumped to create an Earthquake which he didn't have time to dodge and was hit. He cried out in pain at this, but then quickly used quick-attack to hit one of them, and nearly bounced back. Seeing how Quick-attacking didn't make any effect, he then used Leaf-blade once more, slicing and whacking the thing five times before it was destroyed.

Two others along with a flying monster that suddenly appeared then made to attack, but Grovyle this time jumped once more, and formed EnergyBall attack, tossing it at his enemies and made a direct hit, before following it up with another bullet-seed attack. While the ground monsters were destroyed, the flying one flew up towards him with claws ready to grab him for lunch.

"I don't think so!" Grovyle shouted, expertly twirling around while diving down, summoning up Leafblade once more and with a slice with the blade on his right arm, made an impact on the flying monster in the middle which jerked in pain before vanishing without a trace, while he landed on the ground, grunting slightly as he was still injured himself.

Resting for a few seconds, Grovyle sighed, before thanking his lucky stars that he still had both the good-luck necklace Lyla gave him, and the carry-pouch back around his body with much needed items. Digging into it, he found an Oren Berry and gulped it down, allowing the fruit to do it's magic to regenerate his energy.

"I'd better make these count." He said to himself, as he had no idea where he was and had a feeling that he wouldn't have much luck in finding any more Oren Berries.

Just then, he felt the pressence again and Grovyle saw just in time as another blue monster that he thought he had destroyed was running away into a small drence of the cliffs through the forest, and he instantly knew those things were more than trouble.

"Wait! Don't you dare!" Grovyle yelled, quickly following it.

But as he went through the drence himself, Grovyle was unaware that a young man, Terra who had just finished his own fight against the monsters known as the Unversed, had just saw him go through and, having never seen a Pokemon before, thought that Grovyle was an Unversed as well, and despite the Pokemon not hearing him, Terra called out, "No, you don't!" and he too gave chase, though he was much slower despite being a skilled Keyblade wielder.

* * *

The monster just made it onto a stone bridge and stopped, but didn't have time to escape again as Grovyle had caught up and finished it off with another Leafblade attack and it vanished into nothing.

( **~End Rustling Forest~** )

Sighing, Grovyle then looked up and saw that the bridge was led towards a tall, fanasty looking castle, and he blinked in surprise.

( **~The Silent Forest-KH: BBS~** )

It was huge and white with blue rooves.

"What is this place?" Grovyle asked himself, looking around the scenery, "Am I on Earth?" as he knew, from the years of knowing Jason and Lyla and visiting Earth, he heard stories of large castles. He then recalled the Passage of Time and came to realise that he had travelled into the past, as castles were times of old kings and queens. These kind of castles were rare in Jason's time. If that's the case, then Jason too was in the past and hopefully nearby.

He brought himself out of his thoughts when he spotted someone ahead of him. A tall woman in black robs with a purple trim and a strange looking horned headdress, her skin tanned green, wearing a gold and black stoned ring, and holding a staff with a green glowing orb on top.

Grovyle carefully approached before stopping, when the woman turned around to face him as she heard his footsteps.

"What's this..." asked the woman, curiously. "...what are you? I've never seen a creature such as you before." she had yellow eyes shadowed in violet and lips red.

While Grovyle felt a bit ofended for bine called such as that, he kept his cool and politely replied, "Forgive my rudeness, madam, but, who are you?"

"Oh, so you can speak? What a surprise." The woman smiled, before answering back, "Oh, do forgive my manners. I am Maleficent... as all who dwell in this kingdom would know. Now you must reciprocate the introduction. Who are you?"

"My name is Grovyle. I'm a Pokemon." Grovyle introduced himself carefully. He then questioned, "Would you happen to know about strange blue monsters that attacked me?"

Maleficent shook her head, quiring, "Hmph. Now why would I give a thought to creatures so base...so inconsequential?"

The gecko-Pokemon snorted in half amusement, half agreement, "They certainly have no manners, that's for sure." before inquiring and explaining, "Anyway, I'm looking for a friend of mine. Have you seen a young boy named Jason?"

"I'm afraid I have not seen a child of that name, or any child today." Maleficent replied after a moment. "Is this boy an outsider like yourself?"

After a moment pause, Maleficent then recalled, "Oh, but wait, perhaps there is someone who may know where your young friend may be. I do remember him leaving the castle."

Grovyle titled his head to the side slightly, questioning with a quirked eyebrow, "Is there anyone who would know about his whereabouts?"

"I couldn't say... I can only be certain he was not from this kingdom." Maleficent explained, before telling him, "If you're curious, go see the castle for yourself. There-the entrance is past the bridge."

"Thank you." Grovyle nodded in gratitude, before running past Maleficent who turned to watch him go and head inside the castle...just as Terra approached behind her.

* * *

As Grovyle approached the doors, his first instinct was to knock and wait for someone to see who he was. But after a few moments and trying again, no one came. As much as it was rude to barge into the place, Grovyle pushed one of the heavy doors open and stepped cautionly inside, finding himself in a very large throne room that was very well in medievel times, if not a bit older.

But that's not what caught his attention. He blinked in surprise and shock as he found...many people slumped or lying down.

"What the?" Grovyle gasped. He rushed over to one of the knights, and first shook him, only to blink in further confusion as the man was snoring, and no matter what Grovyle did, the knight wasn't waking up easily or anytime soon.

He went to check on others, including three humans in noble clothing which he came to see were two kings and a queen. Likewise as the knight, they were deeply asleep and they weren't responding to what he did.

"It seems a powerful sleeping ability or sleep powder rendered these people into a deep comatose." Grovyle theoried to himself. "This seems awfully familiar." as he had heard of something similiar in the future.

Folding his arms against his chest and thinking deeply about the situation, Grovyle then decided to investigate further into the situation, knowing now that these people were no help in finding out where Jason was. Nodding to himself, he headed upstairs, which along the way found more of the strange blue things which he took out.

Eventually, Grovyle came to the deadend of one of the halls and to his left, noticed another door, which was blocked by a magical barrier of some kind. He'd never seen a barrier like this before, for it was new to him.

But as he was about to touch out to test it out...

"Hold it!" a voice called out.

Gasping in surprise, Grovyle looked to his left and turned fully as Terra stood in fighting position, Keyblade in hand, which caught Grovyle's eye, and his eyes narrowed in a frowning confusion. "Why does that weapon look...familiar?"

"You can talk?" Terra gasped in surprise, before realising, "So...you're not an Unversed, then?"

"Huh? Unversed? I never heard of it." Grovyle shook his head.

"Oh, sorry." Terra apologuised, a little sheepishly, and relaxing a little. "I saw you with an Unversed earlier and I thought you were one of them."

Realising what the young man was talking about, Grovyle came to a conclusion that the blue things he'd fought and encountered were known as Unversed, though this was the first time he's ever heard of the beings. He then realised he wasn't introducing himself and then apologuised, "Sorry, where are my manners? I can assure you, I am not a monster. I'm a Pokemon. My name is Grovyle."

' _So he's the one Maleficent talked about._ ' Terra thought, as he had encountered Maleficent who told him about someone being here and that Grovyle passed here. He also overheard her say something about imprisoning "the light" and that light being someone named Princess Aurora.

He then introduced himself, "I'm Terra." before inquiring, "Grovyle, you wouldn't happen to have seen a man named Xehanort?"

"I'm afraid not." Grovyle shook his head, before questioning as well, "While on the subject, have you seen a boy named Jason? He's my partner and best friend."

"Sorry, I haven't." Terra replied. At Grovyle's disappointed look, he then gazed at the door and suggested, "But maybe...Maybe somebody in there knows?"

"You mean who isn't asleep?" Grovyle asked, a little grouchy. "In case you haven't noticed, but everyone here I've seen so far are asleep. None of them reacted when I tried to gently awaken them."

"I heard there was a spell that put everyone in this Kingdom into a deep sleep. I wonder why, though." Terra recalled, as Maleficent had told him that someone named Flora had put everyone into a deep sleep.

( **~End The Silent Forest~** )

Well that explained something and it also somewhat proved Grovyle's theory. Before he could say anything else, Terra held out his Keyblade towards the door, and the next thing the Pokemon knew, a beam of light shot out from the tip of the blade and hit the door with the barrier which then instantly vanished along with the beam of light.

"Amazing!" Grovyle gapped in surprise. "What is this power?"

Terra desummoned the weapon and pushed the door open, while shrugging, "Long story." hoping that it wouldn't cause too much trouble as he knew that he shouldn't let Grovyle or anyone else know about the knowlage of other worlds. He walked in with Grovyle behind him, and found themselves in a large bed room with a large fireplace that had a tunnel leading somewhere, and a balcony looking out at the mountains and forests outside of the castle.

But their attention was that of someone in bed and as Grovyle and Terra carefully approached, they softly gasped, as a young woman, no older than sixteen years old, a year older than Ven, fair skin, golden hair as the sun, lips red as a rose, wearing a beautiful blue dress and a golden tiara, her hands clutched together over her heart, and like everyone else in the kingdom, she too was deeply asleep.

Grovyle had to admit, the young girl was so beautiful. "I've seen human girls before, and I know a friend who is a young girl, but...I've never seen anyone of them to be so beautiful." he whispered.

"This feels so familiar..." Terra thought, wondering where has he seen this sort of thing before.

"What do you mean?" Grovyle asked, curious on what the young man was talking about.

But before Terra could answer, a voice behind them said, "Her heart is filled with light-not the slightest touch of darkness. Just the kind of heart I need." causing both of them to turn around and to their great confusion and surprise, Maleficent was there.

And right now having her here and the somewhat cruel smirk was causing alarm bells ring warnings in their minds, as Grovyle muttered, "Heart filled with Light? Not the slightest touch of darkness?" wondering how could Maleficent know the knowlage of Light and Darkness within hearts.

"For what?" asked Terra, supiciously.

Maleficent smiled, "Imagine with me, the most glorious of futures... Seven of the purest hearts, each overflowing with light. When brought together, they grant the power to rule all worlds."

Shocked and somewhat horrified that Maleficent knew about other worlds, Grovyle's eyes furrowed and he quickly stood in defense, demanding, "What do you mean?"

"Why, you, Grovyle...you came from another world, haven't you?" Maleficent questioned, causing Grovyle to gasp, before the woman turned to Terra, adding, "And you Terra, that key you hold... The Keyblade, is it called?"

Shocked by this, Terra summoned the weapon and like Grovyle, he too stood in defense as he demanded, "Where did you learn that name?" for he hasn't said anything about this or other worlds either, which meant one thing; Master Xehanort must've, but then, why would he do that?

As Grovyle was about to ask on how Maleficent knew where he came from, the real shock and realization kicked in, and it finally made sense on why he hasn't seen any other Pokemon or why he hasn't even recongised this place. "I'm in another world!?" he gasped.

The woman ignored Grovyle's exclaim, and turned her attention to Terra and grinned, "That trinket is the only way to obtain the hearts."

"No more games. Where is Master Xehanort?" Terra demanded.

Worries for Jason's well-being kicking in, Grovyle then added as he glared at Maleficent, realising that she was obviously a liar, "And if you have Jason hostage, what have you done to him?"

( **~Villians of Sort-KH: BBS~** )

"Impudence will get you nowhere, child, and creature." Maleficent told them, smiling evilly at the two young and gullible ones. "If you wish to learn more, you must retrieve the heart of Aurora."

"And why would we do that?" Grovyle questioned.

"Why would I ever want to do that?" Terra added.

"It's not a matter of _"why,"_ but of will. In your heart, Terra, there is darkness just waiting to be awakened." Maleficent stated, as she overed her hand over the orb of her staff which began to glow under her command, revealing that she is an evil witch.

"Never!" Grovyle bellowed as he rushed forward to attack. But Maleficent saw this coming and casted a green fire-spell which then easily blasted him back as he then cried out in pain before smacking into the wall near the fireplace, nearly crashing into vases and slumped to the floor, half-unconscious.

"Grovyle!" Terra cried out, shocked and horrified.

Maleficent smiled, while she runs her hand over the staff again, which continued to glow, while saying, "Let's hope he won't distract us any further." and during this, Terra's body then began to glow in the green aura.

He could feel a spell being casted onto him, and Terra tried to fight it, as he grunted and struggled, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Perhaps not yet... But I have power over sleep. And I can awaken what's inside you... Then you will be free to be who you truly are." Maleficent told him, for she then casted the spell to become stronger.

Terra was starting to lose consciousness, and no matter how hard he tried to resist, the next thing he heard was memories of Master Eraqus telling him that the darkness is a force that shouldn't exist and that it has to be destroyed, before he slumped and his eyes closed. However, he stood up straight, but when he opened his eyes, they were glazed with green aura. He has become possessed.

Grovyle, struggling to regain full consciousness, was struggling to get up, but then he looked over and gasped in horror as he could see even from a short distance that the Keybearer was possessed by Maleficent's dark magic and hold his Keyblade over the sleeping Aurora. The Keyblade glowed, and the next thing Grovyle knew in horror, an orb of light is extracted out from Aurora's chest and he realised it was her heart!

The extracted heart then floats over to Maleficent who chuckles evilly, as she surrounds the Princess's heart in green fire as it hovers in her hands.

"No...That was a...that was her heart..." Grovyle whispered in horror and disbelief. Even worse, he wasn't able to prevent the heart from being extracted, and guilt and anger started to rise in his chest.

"Here it is... Just what I've waited for." Maleficent chuckled.

Just as Terra's eyes returned to normal and he blinked in confusion, having been brought out from the spell, while releasing his Keyblade. He then realised what just happened and the realization increased as Maleficent continued, "To think that all he spoke of was and will be true."

"Maleficent, you monster!" Grovyle growled as he quickly took out and ate another Oren berry to regain his strength, standing up as it worked on him, curing the burns that seeped into his scales and skin and quickly returned to Terra's side while glaring at the woman in full anger.

"What? How did I-" Terra began, but then realised as he noticed that Aurora was now bearly breathing and guilt and anger began to rise higher in his chest. "What did I do?" before he turned and glared hatefully are Maleficent, demanding, "What did YOU do?"

Maleficent wasn't fazed at either of the glares from Grovyle or Terra, and said, "You speak as if I pulled some invisible strings. No, you couldn't be further from the truth, child. I simply whispered to the darkness you already held inside."

"She used some kind of magic to possess you." Grovyle told Terra who was horrified.

Distraughted, Terra shook his head, before turning to place his hands onto the edge of Aurora's bed, asking himself, "How could I do this?" which then suddenly, in his eyes, a memory appeared in place of Aurora, and he was shocked to see a sleeping and conscious Ventus, without the guard on his arm, in the bed. "Ven?" he asked, shocked, before the image vanished and he returned to reality, once again seeing the sleeping Aurora.

Now he remembered why this was familiar. Few years ago, though the teen didn't remember, Ven was in a similiar situation, but unlike Aurora, the boy woke up on his own and his heart was still in his chest. But now...now Terra was overcome by darkness, and even worse, was too weak to even hold off Maleficent's magic.

"I understand now. You were targeting this young Princess for your evil purposes." Grovyle realised as he spoke this to Maleficent, his glare becoming harder. "The darkness in your heart is what made you to do this-the torture towards others!" though he was shocked that the darkness has started to develop possibly far earlier than actual date of Temporal Towers collapse. Or perhaps this was the year when the tower itself would collaspe. He didn't know.

"Yes... Now, you want to know where Xehanort went." Maleficent again ignored Grovyle and told Terra. "Well, that I cannot answer. He disappeared into the darkness. But now I know the Keyblade is necessary to gather hearts."

She then turned her attention to Grovyle and added, "As for your friend, Jason, I'm afraid I have not met him or seen any boy aside from Terra, Grovyle." before holding out her hand as an invintation, "Join me. Collect six more hearts of pure light. Then we will rule all the worlds together."

"You're twisted!" Grovyle growled, once again preparing himself to fight, "My goal is to restore peace, not cause destruction!"

"And I'm a peacekeeper, not a tyrant!" Terra added, once again summoning his Keyblade and also getting ready to fight. But before either of them could do anything, all of the sudden, the castle began to shake violently, stomping was heard underneath them, and dust and tiny rocks began to fall from the ceiling above them. Whatever was causing this, it sounded like a giant monster or something.

"Hmm..." Maleficent rubbed her chin, "For someone who wants to restore peace and for a peacekeeper, you both are off to an exceptionally poor start." she paused as the two continued to glare at her, before she continued, "Remember this-the darkness in your heart cannot be held back by force or strength. Now...my work here is done, as is yours. Wasn't there someone you needed to chase?"

The next thing the two saw, Maleficent began to fade away in flames.

"Stop!" Grovyle cried out.

"Wait!" Terra cried out.

Both of them made to attack but it was too late as Grovyle and Terra both missed and Maleficent's already gone, but her evil laugh echoed before fading, as the castle began to shake again.

( **~End Villians of Sorts~** )

"The Unversed..." Terra muttered.

"They're going to bring down the castle." Grovyle realised, before turning to Terra and boldly told him, "We have to do something!"

"Right!" Terra agreed, and the two quickly left the room to find the Unversed and hopefully at least save the castle.

* * *

( **~The Tumbling-KH: BBS~** )

Grovyle and Terra raced outside and just as they opened the doors, on the bridge just in front of them was a giant Unversed that looked like a giant spindle, colossal in size, red and black with the Unversed symbol on it, and it looked deadly. The two braced themselves, before glancing at each other and nodded.

Both of them went to both sides of the Unversed who suddenly started to spin around with spheres of darkness forming on it's arms. But Grovyle used quick-attack to dodge out of the way, before unleashing an Energyball attack and tossing at at the Unversed's head, hitting on square on target.

This gave Terra the chance to start up his D-Link, and connected with Ven's D-Link, yelling out at the Unversed, "Want some?" thrusting his Keyblade at the side of the Unversed, before using Ven's ability and threw his Keyblade like a boomarang which hits the giant monster twice before it returned to it's master.

However, they had to jump and dodge out of the way several times when the Unversed suddenly jumped and created several small quakes in an attempt to squash them, though the shock-waves did get them a few times, and Grovyle was quickly running out of Oren berries, though he was surprised when Terra casted cure on both him and himself.

Once they saw that the Unversed was actually slowing down when Terra counter attacked with spells of fire, blizzard, thunder and other commanding abilities, and Grovyle's abilties of bullet-seed, Energyball, pound, Leafblade and Quick-attack. Shortly afterwards, despite them gaining injuries, Grovyle and Terra gave the giant Unversed no chance as they both leaped into the air and with the combination of Keyblade and Leafblade, slashed against it equally before landing on the ground, and waited.

It had done the trick, as the Unversed slumped in defeat, before fading into nothing.

( **~End The Tumbling~** )

* * *

Recovering a bit, Grovyle and Terra both returned to Aurora's room and gazed at the Princess's heartless body where she would remain comatose unlese her heart returns. Both of them felt guilty for failing to keep her safe.

"Terra?" Grovyle spoke, wondering if the young man was alright, though he knew, Terra wasn't.

"It's my fault her light was stolen. It was because I was weak." Terra sighed, eyes closing. He never felt such a weak person before. He then spoke to the comatose Princess, "...I'm sorry."

"Don't blame yourself, Terra." Grovyle pointed out, head hanging low as well. He never felt such a failure before in his life. But there was a first time for everything. "I couldn't stop Maleficent from mulipulating you. I am at fault."

"Even so..." Terra trailed off, gazing at Aurora once more, "I'll get your light back, once I learn to stand up against the darkness."

There were a few moments of pause, for neither of them knew what to say at the moment.

( **~Sky-Eyes: CRISIS CORE-FINAL FANTASY VII~** )

Eventually, Terra looked at Grovyle and questioned, "You said you were looking for your best friend, right? And that you came from another world?"

Grovyle sighed, hesitating in how to answer or not. In the end, maybe it was best that he should tell Terra about what happened and slowly explained, "It came quite a shock to me once I realised I was no longer in my world...or even in the future as a matter of fact."

"You come from the future? What are you doing here?" Terra gasped, shocked and stunned.

"Jason and I weren't intending to Time Travel...at least not if there were a salution to save my world which has been covered in darkness, because of...Time stopping." Grovyle explained, shrugging a bit helplessly. "Problem is, now that I'm in the past, I do not know if this is the year when the Tower that controls and keeps the balance of Time will collaspe or not. Considering how the worlds are still full of light and time is moving, I doubt I'm anywhere near to the point of the Time's destruction."

"Time stopping...the world falling into darkness because of it..." Terra thought about what he was told, then realised, "I get it. You and Jason want to restore time in the future."

Grovyle nods, before explaining to Terra about the future world where Time no longer exists, and that things aren't pretty there. It was his and Jason's goal to restore the Pokemon world and restore time itself, restoring peace, about them being attacked, sent forcefully back in time and drifted away from each other.

"But I know that Jason is still alive...perhaps he's not in this world after all." Grovyle concluded. "Maybe he's in another world somewhere. I have to find him, and find a way to return to the future, so we can figure out how to restore time, and if we have to, travel back in time once more and perhaps change history."

Terra absorbed the new information he was hearing, and while he found it hard to believe that Time was also at risk of being devoured into darkness, he couldn't help but feel sorry for Grovyle who wants to find his best friend and restore his world to the light. He then nodded to himself, making his decision. "Since I'm looking for Xehanort, why don't you come with me?"

Grovyle blinked, surprised, before asking at such an offer, "Are you sure?" and plus, despite them having been a good team so far in taking out the giant Unversed outside of the castle, they only just met.

"There's no other way to leave any world without the Keyblade, and you're gonna need help. I'm willing to help you friend your best friend." Terra paused, before smiling a little, "I know I would go and search for my best friends if they got lost." thinking how much he would go to find Aqua and Ven.

Considering his options, Grovyle realised that Terra was right. Plus, it was a relief that he'll have help to find his missing best friend. So in return, he decided to he'll help Terra in solving the puzzle of the Unversed.

"Thank you, Terra." Grovyle replied, and the two shook hands.

* * *

A little while later, Grovyle and Terra walked out of the castle and back on the bridge, beginning to leave this world behind and travel to many others to find both Jason and Xehanort, and solve the puzzle of the Unversed. As the two walked, they were both thinking deeply in their own thoughts.

' _Why would this Xehanort try to imprison the light? This is not good news. This sounds more like the upcoming threat of someone threatening peace by using darkness. Could he be connected to Temporal Tower's upcoming destruction in the present that creates the future?_ ' Grovyle thought, frowning to himself.

' _The purest hearts of light-do they hold the answer?_ ' Terra thought.

( **~End Sky-Eyes~** )

Either way, both knew that this was only just the beginning.

* * *

High up in an a dark room within the castle tower, Maleficent was watching Grovyle and Terra leave, while having thoughts of her own, for her own goals, thanks to Xehanort giving her information.

"Seven pure hearts, each completely void of darkness... Such a search may take some time." She said to herself, before disappearing once again, for her goal would indeed take quite some time.

But even she was unaware of Xehanort's true goals, for this was just the beginning of his plans.

* * *

 **A/N: Next time, we see to where Ventus has gotten to.**


	6. CHAPTER 5: Dwarf Woodlands-Ventus

**Disclaimer:** The name _Selene_ is the name of the Moon Goddess who is the daughter of Zeus, according to Greek legends.

 **Author's note: Sorry that it's late. Having a bit of trouble in doing Ventus since I want to do Serenity's first world next. I can see why the guy(can't remember his name) who did the KH manga stopped at KH2, since the story line parts of BBS is awkward and confusing.**

 **I only own the rights of Jason, Lyla, and Chancellor.**

* * *

CHAPTER 5: Dwarf Woodlands-Ventus.

 _Meanwhile...with Ventus..._

After flying through the Lanes Between, Ven finally found a place to take a look. Arriving in the new world, he discarded his armor, which returned him to normal. Finding himself in a mountain area, the fifteen year old looked around, curiously in awe. So this was a new world, huh? He had to admit, he was amazing.

' _Wonder if I can find Terra here?_ ' Ven thought to himself.

" _~Hi ho, Hi ho, it's off to work we go!~_ " six voices that sang was heard, which was followed by whistles, catching Ven's attention from somewhere close. Wondering about the new song he never heard before, Ven looks down at the small cliff, and notices oddly seven little men that were the height of a 2 year old child wearing hats and carrying pick-axes, walking in a line, as six of them were the ones who were singing the words and then whistling repeatedly.

"Wow!" Ven gasped in a whisper, stunned. He never knew there were grown up men that were that short before, despite that they're _not_ children. The teen watched them march in a line, entering a a cave that appeared to be a mine.

Then, a thought occured to him. Maybe these little men had seen Terra.

 **(~Risky Romp-KH: BBS~)**

However, the teenager was forced out of his thoughts as suddenly he felt pressence behind him. Ven whipped around just in time to see strange blue jittery things appear out of nowhere. It was the Unversed and they made to attack, but Ven, in surprise, jumped out of the way and quickly summoned his Keyblade.

Ventus then slashed at one multiple times until it was destroyed, moving swiftly out of the way before another could hit him, before repeating his movies, this time unleashing a thunder spell he learned in his training before he left home. The Unversed were annhilliated and disappeared into the wisps of darkness. Bulky Unversed than appeared and Ven was hit unexpectedly, but he quickly recovered by using a cure magic he learned from Aqua.

One of the bulky Unversed then attempts to stomp om him, but Ven jumped out of the way and while in mid-air, throws his Keyblade like a boomarang which hits the Unversed twice before returning to it's wielder before he landed safely onto the ground, just in front of the entrance to the mine. Finally, as one last of the bulky Unversed attempt to jump and land on top of him, the young wielder fired multiple fire spells which destroyed the Unversed completely.

 **(~End Risky Romp~)**

Once he was certain that things have settled down for now, Ven sighed, before desummoning his Keyblade. He has heard a little bit about them during when he attempt to try and warn Terra before the latter left, and while he did run off without Master Eraqus's permission, Ven now felt that the darkness was in other worlds, including this one.

Worried for his best friend and, suddenly feeling the needing to help protect the worlds, and still questioning on the masked guy's words, Ven decided that this was his chance to prove himself that he was ready to help, and that he can really take care of himself now and that it was his turn to protect his friends.

Gazing at the entrance of the mines, Ven decided to see if those little men had seen his friend. So, the boy walked inside.

* * *

As Ven stepped inside, his eyes widened at the sight of all different types of jewels that were encasted on the dirt walls, carts moving filled with some that were dug up, a rail track the carts were on. The jewels were rubies, emeralds, diamonds, sapphires, ect. He then spotted the little men working on digging up the jewels, examining them or moving the carts.

 **(~Secret Whispers-KH: BBS~)**

Before Ven could say anything, one of the little men, the dwarves, named Doc, noticed him which also caught the attention of the other dwarves and he asked to the teen, "Huh? Who're you?"

"I'm Ventus. Call me Ven." Ven greeted with a friendly wave.

But another Dwarf, named Grumpy, held an angry look and accusingly pointed at Ven, exclaiming, "A diamond thief!" before turning to the other six dwarves, "Take cover, ya fools!"

Quickly getting the message, all of the little men ran around in panic and all hid in different parts of the mine, except for a dopey looking dwarf named, well, Dopey, who just ran and crashed right into a wall.

Ven winched, feeling sorry for Dopey, before looking around in confusion. Did he scare them? "I'm sorry." He sinceraly apologuised, "I didn't mean to frighten you."

Hearing this made some of the dwarves peak from their hiding places, as another one, named Happy, asked curiously, "You didn't?"

A tired looking dwarf, named Sleepy, yawned before asking, "You mean, you're not here for our diamonds?"

"That's not nice, treating me like some kind of bad guy." Ven pouted a little. He then continued, "I'm just trying to find a friend. His name is Terra. He's dressed kind of like me, about yay tall-" he began to describe.

But Grumpy didn't believe him, clearly always superstitious, "Sounds like a tall tale to me!" he yelled, shooing at Ven, "Go on, git!"

"Please..." Ven pleaded, "I just wanna talk."

"We haven't met any Merra-uh, Terra. And we'd know if a stranger was around." Doc replied.

Happy, seeing that Ven wasn't doing anything but just standing there, talking, added, "You sure seem nice. I wish we could help ya."

"Don't listen to him!" Grumpy warned to the other dwarves, then warned to Ven, "Stay where ya are!"

"Come on. I'm telling you, I'm no thief." Ven tried again, starting to get a little frustrated. What was that grumpy looking dwarf's problem anyway?

Grumpy shook his head, "Ha, that's what they all say. Well, we're onto ya!"

Seeing how he wasn't welcomed considering he was a stranger, Ven sighed and decided to give up. Plus, one of them did say that they haven't seen Terra, and that they would know if they saw anyone else before meeting him.

"Fine, I get it. You want me to leave, I'll leave." Ven turned to go, but then another thought occured to him, and turned back, asking, "Oh, but-can you tell me where I can find some other people around here?"

As though realising that this was actually Ven's first time at this part of the mountian area, Doc decided to give the boy some directions and told the teen, "There's a castle beyond the chorus-I mean, the forest."

A castle beyond the forest, huh? At least that gave Ven some helpful tips. With a small grateful smile, he thanked them, "Got it. Well, thanks." then turned and walked out of the mine and then left the area to follow the direction the dwarf led him. If Ven was lucky, maybe this castle was where Terra might be.

 **(~End Secret Whispers~)**

* * *

It turned out the forest wasn't hard to traverse, but then again, Ven was a bit surprised with himself that he memorized the direction the dwarves directed him. Guess that just means he has a good sense of direction. Finding himself in a small clearing, the blonde-haired teen then noticed something up ahead.

Curious, he approached at appeared to be a cottage-a little cottage.

"This must be where those little men live." Ven thought to himself. He had to admit, this house was really cute.

Suddenly, a terrified scream echoed through the forest, startling Ven. He turned around and realised it came from a darker part of the forest. Without hesitation and wondering who was it that screamed, he rushed to follow the scream as fast as he could.

* * *

Searching through the trees, Ven didn't have any problems to find the source of the scream. At a base of a tree at a corner, it was a young woman in a yellow and blue dress, with a red cloak, short black soft hair, her skin white as snow, her lips red as a rose, and she was crying.

 **(~Peaceful Hearts-KH: BBS~)**

"What's wrong?" Ven asked gently as he bend a bit lower. She looked a bit older then Ven, but all in all, she was young.

"These horrible trees—they tried to grab me." Said the upset girl.

Ven smiled gently and offered his hand to her, assuring her, "Ah, it's okay. You were probably just seeing things. It happens to all of us when we're afraid."

The girl slowly stopped crying, and, seeing how kind and gentle the young man was, she took his offer and both stood up.

"Oh, thank you. I feel quite better now." Said the girl, smiling. "I'm sure I'll get along, somehow. But...I do need a place to sleep at night. Would you know anywhere I might?"

"Well, I saw a house just up ahead." Ven suggested, before introducing himself, "Oh, I'm Ventus. Ven for short."

"Thank you, Ven." The girl said, "My name's Snow White."

 **(~End Peaceful Hearts~)**

Ven smiled, then led Snow White through the woods, and while there were some Unversed around, Ven took care of those while protecting Snow White to keep her safe. For the first time in his life, he felt responsible in protecting someone, and he would not stop until he was certain that Snow White would be safe and sound.

* * *

It didn't take long for the two of them to reach the cottage, in which Ven led Snow White inside. It was rather cousy looking, despite that everything pretty much fit the size of the seven dwarves. But that seemed just fine for Snow White.

"I'm pretty sure you'll be safe here." Ven said to Snow White, before adding, "But sit tight while I look around."

The young woman nods, before heading upstairs to get some rest, while Ven went back outside to scout around the forest to make sure nothing else would cause harm. Little did the two know, things were about to get a little bit complicated.

By the time Ven came back, calling out Snow White, "The coast is clear! Not a monster in sight- Huh!" he was fully surprised to find the seven little men standing in front of Snow White protectively. Since when did they get here?

"Couldn't stay away, couldja? An' who invited you in, ya rotten thief?" Grumpy grumbled to Ven who just stood there.

"Oh no, he's not a thief. He rescued me." Snow White explained.

But the Dwarves didn't seem to believe that, as Doc pointed out to the girl, "You fussn't be mooled-uh, musn't be fooled by him, princess."

' _Princess?_ ' Ven thought, even more surprised, as he blinked at Snow White. ' _She's a princess?_ ' he heard of princesses before, and not just the Princesses of heart. He couldn't believe that Snow White was actually a real life princess. But he decided to worry about that later.

"Just go on an' git!" Grumpy added to Ven.

"Please don't send him away." Snow White pleaded, "You see, he helped me when I was lost, and oh, so very frightened."

"What happened?" Ven asked, now concerned.

The Princess then explained, "Well, I was picking flowers by the wood, and there was two strangers there. One looked like a friendly reptile, and the other one, he had a sword, but it was like a key-and then these monsters came and they both told me to run to save me-"

"A sword like a key..." Ven thought, then realised who would've used that. It was Keyblade, and that meant..."Terra!" but then thought about the strange reptile that was with him. Who was that and why was he with Terra?

"Ya mean these strangers saw ya and saved ya from these monsters?" Doc asked, surprised.

Ven nodded to confirm the question for Snow White, "Terra would always look out for someone."

"Oh, of course. I'm sure he would, especially when he's someone who's your friend." Snow White agreed.

But unfortunately, the dwarves remained unconvinced and Doc warned Snow White, "Princess! You trustn't be so musting-er, mustn't be so trusting."

"He's a-lyin'! Mark my words!" Grumpy added.

"I'll prove it!" Ven told them, before running out of the cottage in hopes that Terra was still in this world. He had to prove that he wasn't lying at all. He never lied-not once. Why did the dwarves seemed so supicious and not believing him?

* * *

( **~The Tumbling-KH: BBS~** )

As Ven raced through the dark forest in hopes in finding Terra, he was forced to skid to a stop when a giant Unversed appeared in front of him, in a shape of a giant tree, making him realise that this was what attacked Snow White and what she meant when the trees tried to grab her earlier. Okay, so she wasn't seeing things then. But Ven had to now make sure that it didn't harm anyone else again and he was in a hurry.

"Back off!" Ven yelled, summoning his Keyblade.

It made it swing one of it's branches at Ven who leaped out of the way before combating it several times with his Keyblade, before dodge-rolling and avoiding another collision from the giant Unversed. He then mastered up a freezing spell that encasted the Unversed briefly on ice, slashing at it once more.

But then to his shock, the Unversed broke free and grabbed Ven around the waist with one of it's branch-like hands, grasping him tightly, nearly taking away the wind out of him. As the boy struggled and squirmed to free himself, the Unversed opened up it's mouth and began to lower Ven to it, making him realise that it was about to eat him!

Thinking quickly, with most of his strength, Ven aimed his Keyblade forward and blasted another fire spell right into it's mouth, causing it to roar in agony as it was being burned inside out, and loosening it's grip on the Keyblade wielder who saw his chance to escape and pulled himself out. Leaping into the air, Ven then descended and slashed at it's head before landing on the ground, still on his guard.

Now up in flames and slowly dying but now furious, the Unversed stomped towards him and began throwing what appeared to be apples at him, but Ven knocked them away with his Keyblade, again dodge rolling out of the way and this time knew what he had to do to finish off the Unversed, remembering what Aqua told him earlier.

It was also a good time to test out that power. Ven quickly concentrated, and to his amazement, his D-Link powered up, and he connected with Aqua's D-Link, calling up the power of light, firing a light orb spell at the Unversed who screamed in agony at each it, causing it to stumble backwards to avoid in getting any more damage from the Keyblade wielder, but for a reason, it somehow knew that it was no use at the moment anymore.

Seeing his chance, Ven threw his Keyblade one more time, which hit the Unversed back and forth, returning to his hand. In agony, the Unversed roared for the last time, before collasping to the ground, and vanished into oblivion. The battle was over.

( **~End The Tumbling~** )

Having just defeated a giant Unversed all by himself, Ven sighed, but knew that there was no time to celebrate. He still had to find Terra. So he then raced out of the forest and when he found an exit, he found himself in a meadow with flowers, a castle in the distance up a hill.

"Terra!" He called out, looking around. But all Ven heard was the echo of his voice, and he was on his own. He groaned in disappointment, hanging his head low, which was why he was suddenly confused when a bright red apple rolled to a stop at his feet.

Wondering where it came from, the teen then looked and noticed an old lady in a black hooded cloak, carrying a hand basket full of other coloured apples. Realising that the red apple belonged to her, Ven picked it up and approached the old woman, speaking out, "Excuse me, ma'am? You dropped this."

( **~Villians of Sorts-KH: BBS~** )

The old woman paused in her steps before turning to see that Ven was giving her back the apple that rolled out of her basket. Seeing how nice he was, she replied after taking back the apple, "Oh, why thank you, my pet. To tell the truth, I really don't know what I would have done without that." but under her breath, she was laughly evilly, for Ven didn't realise who this woman actually was.

She then noticed Ven's keyblade, and asked in slight surprise, "Haven't I seen that sword before?"

Realising that she may have seen Terra, Ven replied, "My friend Terra has one. You've seen him with a reptile?"

"Oh, yes, yes... That ruffian pointed one of those at me, asking about some "Xehanort"- My poor heart nearly stopped. But this reptile stepped up and told him to stop." The old woman said, though unknown to Ven, she was lying at some parts of what she experienced.

Ven quirked an eyebrow, muttering, "That doesn't sound like him at all..." before asking, "Ma'am, where did Terra and this reptile go?"

"I'm sure I have no idea... Must you all menace a poor granny so?"

"What? No, I was just..." Ven tried to say, but by then, the old woman turned and walked away, making the boy feel like that she wasn't nice at all. But on the other hand, it gave him more worries about Terra. Was that another reason why Terra left? Master Xehanort disappeared? What was going on? ( **~End Villians of Sorts~** )

What did Terra do? Sighing and realising that he had no proof to convince the little men to believe him, Ven decided that it was best to leave and find another world to find Terra, realising that his best friend wasn't here and he missed him. He was also concerned about this reptile he was with.

So with that, Ven donned on his armor and glider and opened up a portal to the Lanes Between and left the world of Dwarf Woodlands to continue his journey to find Terra who yes had been here earlier, but had already left as well to another world.

* * *

 _Meanwhile...with Queen Serenity..._

( **~The Worlds-KH: BBS~** )

Having stepped through the Space-Time Corridor, and donning on a disguise as a Sailor Warrior, Serenity followed the path in which she could hear Sailor Pluto's voice instructing her where to go, until the voice faded and she was left on her own. She wondered what she would find in the future, though she had a feeling that the darkness will be a lot more unpredictable than she ever imagined.

Finally, the young Queen paused in her steps, as she noticed an portal image appear before her. It showed a forest, with a towering white castle in the night.

"Is that...the future?" Serenity thought to herself. Thinking that it may be it, she furrowed her brows in determination, before cautionly stepped into the image which was indeed the exit to the corrior of Space and Time.

She had just arrived at her first destination. ( **~End The Worlds~** )

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry that it's short. In the next chapter, we continue Queen Serenity's arrival and beginning adventure.**


	7. CHAPTER 6: Castle of Dreams-Serenity

**Disclaimer:** The name _Selene_ is the name of the Moon Goddess who is the daughter of Zeus, according to Greek legends.

 **Author's note: We finally begin Queen Serenity's part. Sorry about the delay with her.**

 **I only own the rights of Jason, Lyla, and Chancellor.**

* * *

CHAPTER 6: Castle of Dreams-Serenity.

All was quiet in a small village near a towering but very beautiful castle that seemed to glow in the light, for the castle itself was glimmering white, as though it was from a world of dreams. In the woods on the way to the castle, in the centre was a fountain with a bench, and on the other path, lead to somewhere else. Stars twinkled brightly in the sky, reflecting the waters of the fountain.

Suddenly, the soft silence was briefly interrupted as a portal of light opened up in the slight distort of space and time, and Serenity, in her Sailor Warrior garment, stepped out cautionly, as the portal vanished behind her, leaving her in this new future world, which she gazed upon in awe.

She had no idea what year it was, but the newly crowned queen knew where she was now.

"So this is the future..." Serenity said to herself. Then, seeing the trees, and even the moon, her possible home world is in the sky, wondered to herself if this world she was in was Earth or not. Though from the looks of things, she couldn't understand why, but it didn't feel like Earth, even though she had never stepped foot on the lush green and blue planet before.

( **~Castle Escapade-KH:BBS~** )

However, she had no time to ponder on this, because the next thing she knew, blue jittery things appeared out of nowhere, surrounding her. Alarmed, Serenity suddenly felt the strong and terrible senses in her vains, and by the looks of these beings' eyes, she instantly knew, they were evil and needed to be elimated. And this time, she was the one to fight them.

"Monsters? I knew it...the darkness has approached!" Serenity said to herself as more appeared. She was lucky that Prince Grimoire taught her the ways of fighting in order to defent herself. Remembering the Moon Scepter her mother gave her, and like the Silver Crystal, she could summon it. Which she did and the pink wand with the cresent moon and red jewel appeared in her hand.

The monsters moved and so did she. Serenity was not used in fighting so many opponents, but in her new Sailor Warrior form, she somehow managed. Remembering Grimoire's sword technuiqes, and how he would side-slash multiple times, the Moon Queen mimicked as best as she could, managing to take out two in three hits one at the time.

Five more attempted to attack her, but Serenity rolled out of the way, before trying to figure out what to do with her scepter other than using it as a sword. She then remembered, that each Sailor Warrior formed their own powers of attacks from either their hearts or their weapons. Perhaps she could do the same, if she could activade it...

As if answering her thoughts, the mini crown on top of her scepter suddenly glowed brightly, surprising her, and also withdrawing the monsters. Serenity then had an idea, which, normally more in manner of her royal duties, this was the first time she had an idea that was based on her own thoughts.

Nodding to herself and wanting to test it out, Serenity twirled her scepter before aiming it at the monsters that were getting closer and she then chanted out, "Moon, Scepter, Activation!"

At her words, the scepter unleashed pink and white lights of power that was powerful, which annhillated the monsters. Seeing that it was still going while getting a bit weaker, Serenity then thrusts her scepter at more monsters that appeared and were quickly met with the same fate as their comrades before the attack stopped, causing a good amount of damage to the monsters, leaving only four larger once behind and they were near completely exhausted.

Serenity, seeing her chance, rushed forward before leaping into the air, and as these things were slow and weak, she preformed Grimoire's arial thrust, slashing at one of the monsters that didn't have time to escape. However, she was knocked back by the other three, crashing into the ground as she was shocked that they managed to recover enought to catch her off-guard. Shaking her head, Serenity looked up and saw them stomping, or hopping towards her to make another attack and she could feel the vibrations on the dirt ground.

Quickly getting up, Serenity repreformed her Moon Scepter Activation attack once more once they got close and even preformed a thrust or two while preforming this attack at the three monsters who took more serious damage, before they all finally lost the battle and vanished without a trace.

But as she was recovering from this, Serenity suddenly felt more pressence of the monsters that appeared behind her. Two of them from what she could feel. She quickly turned to fight them, when suddenly, an unfamiliar woman, Aqua, appeared and thrusted her Keyblade left and right, completely eliminating the monsters before Serenity had the chance to finish them off. ( **~End Castle Escapde~** )

While Serenity gasped at the unexpected arrival of a woman who, by the looks of her clothes, was not a Sailor Warrior, but what completely caught her off guard was the woman she was holding in her hand. It looked like a sword but encrafted with a giant key.

"What kind of a weapon is that? Is it a sword, or a key?" Serenity asked, stunned.

Aqua in the meantime, never have seen someone with strange clothes before, or a weapon, but at the same time, she could feel powerful light within this girl. She also saw her fight the Unversed, or, at least she assumed the monsters were the Unversed, just as Master Eraqus had said. Deciding to worry about that later, Aqua then asked politely, "Who are you?"

Shocked at the unexpected question, Serenity hesitated. She couldn't reveal her real name. She needed to come up with something. Then, remembering her time on the Moon, and the Sailor Warriors that acted as her guardians, including Sailor Pluto...maybe she could mix two of the words together to hide her idenity.

( **~Bibbidi,Bobbidi,Boo-KH:BBS~** )

Perhaps...a Sailor Moon might exist. Serenity then realised that not only she was Queen of the Moon Kingdom, she was a Sailor Warrior now. Mentally nodding to herself, she replied to the blue-haired woman slowly, "I am... _Sailor Moon_." while releasing her Scepter which disappeared until the next time she needed.

Yes. Sailor Moon sounded just right.

"Sailor...Moon?" Aqua slowly repeated, finding the name rather strange. At 'Sailor Moon's' nod, she decided to worry about that later, and released her Keyblade, introducing herself, "Nice to meet you. My name is Aqua."

Serenity lightly curties, replying, "Pleased to make your aqquintince."

Convinced that "Sailor Moon" was not an enemy and was very polite, Aqua then asked, "Were you fighting against the Unversed?"

"Unversed? Is that what those monsters are?" Serenity asked, a little confused. When Aqua nodded to confirm it, the young queen then frowned in concern, muttering, "Then it's what I feared. The darkness..."

"How do you know about that?" Aqua asked, a bit surprised. If "Sailor Moon" said this, then she was not from this world.

Serenity then explained half of the truth, feeling that she can trust Aqua, "I was sent to investigate the upset balance. My duty is to ensure the safety of the light, as all Sailor Soldiers would do."

"Sailor Soldiers?" Aqua then realised that upon hearing this, it confirmed her supicsions of this girl. "Then, you're not from this world."

"How do you know?" Serenity asked, surprised.

The female Keyblade wielder then admitted, "It's the same with me. Actually, I just arrived in this world too. I was sent to investigate the Unversed by my Master, Eraqus. The Unversed are targeting the worlds."

' _So I am not on Earth after all._ ' Serenity thought to herself. She had heard stories of another universe that held several worlds that held humans and animals just as Earth did, as though those worlds were multiple earths. So the legend was true, and what's more, this may be what Sailor Pluto was talking about. The Time Paradox. She may need to find answers to all this. It was her duty.

"Then perhaps it's best to investigate this world then." Serenity decided.

"Why don't we go together? If you want to." Aqua offered.

 _'She has wisdom as though she is a Sailor Warrior. The Light within her heart is strong as well._ ' Serenity thought as she could feel the light within Aqua as well. Plus, she really should get to know who to trust and who not to trust.

Seeing that she can trust Aqua, Serenity nods, and answered, "Very well, then. I accept your proposal."

And with that, the two woman headed towards the Castle, seeing how that place would be a good start as any to look up clues. ( **~End Bibbidi,Bobbidi,Boo~** )

* * *

Along the way to the castle, Aqua explained to Serenity about how the Unversed were targeting the worlds and how they feed on negative emotions from people's hearts and the darkness. About how the Princesses of Heart were in grave danger, and the disappearence of elder Master Xehanort. For some reason, the name Xehanort troubled Serenity, but she hid these thoughts for the time being.

Serenity and Aqua then both entered the Castle's Foyer and both had to admit, the pink painted walls, the red carpet staircase and, well, just everything inside was breath taking and beautiful. Neither of them had seen a castle this beautiful before, that it almost put their castle homes to shame.

Almost.

"Mademoiselle! Senorita!" A man's voice called out.

Serenity and Aqua both looked up to see a beautiful young woman with blonde hair, wearing a beautiful shiny and sparkly white dress with gloves, her hair bunned up, running away, as she also dropped a glass slipper she tried to reach for, but was forced to continue to run away as the man, assuming the duke, with a single eye speck, running to try and catch up to her. He seemed more desperate than angry.

"Wait!" He called up as he continued to chase after the girl, both of them passing Serenity and Aqua who only gazed at the direction both of them came from, wondering what was going on.

"Huh?" Serenity blinked in confusion. "I wonder what happened."

"Who knows?" Aqua agreed, just as confused.

"Aqua!" A familiar young man's voice called up from above, startling the two women who turned to look up at the staircase. On top of the upper floor's balcony, was a young man with brown hair, and a Grovyle standing next to him. It was Terra and he seemed just as surprised to see one of his best friends as Aqua was to see Terra again so soon, considering this was the first world she stepped into since leaving the Land of Departure.

"Terra!" Aqua called back, as her friend and Grovyle came racing down to meet her and Serenity who blinked in surprise.

As Terra and Grovyle, who seemed surprised as well, had reached the two women, all four of them, for Serenity meeting Terra and Grovyle for the first time, for Terra meeting Serenity for the first time, and Grovyle meeting Serenity and Aqua for the first time, and Aqua meeting Grovyle for the first time, all asked in unison, "Who's this?"

Looking at each other upon realization, the four of them became slightly embarrassed, before Serenity gestured to Terra and Grovyle to go first, which they did, introducing themselves before she and Aqua introduced themselves, while Serenity indenfied herself as Sailor Moon, Grovyle seemingly gasped in shock, which caught her attention.

"Is something wrong?" Serenity questioned.

Shaking his head quickly, Grovyle answered, "Oh, no, it's nothing." before asking, "I must ask; Have either of you seen a young boy named Jason? He's a friend of mine."

Not recongising the named Jason or seeing any boy since coming here, Serenity and Aqua both shook their heads, which made Grovyle sigh in disappointment, as he muttered, "I expected as much."

Serenity frowned in concern, realising that Grovyle and this Jason had gotten seperated and, by judging on how Grovyle was looking for this boy, the two of them are close friends. She wished there was something she could do to help, but couldn't figure out how.

Aqua, also feeling sorry for Grovyle, then remembered she had to tell Terra something important and told him, "Terra... Ven ran away from home."

"What?" Terra gasped, shocked in hearing the news.

( **~Theme of FFVII-Piano version-FINAL FANTASY VII: ADVENT CHILDREN COMPLETE~** )

"I think he left to go find you." She continued, remembering how Ven was desperate to catch up to Terra. Aqua then asked her friend, "Do you have any idea why?"

"No..." Terra began, before gasping again, and then remembered something and admitted, a twinge of guilt beginning to rise, "Actually... Just before I left, he tried to tell me something." before grunting to himself for his stupidity, "I should have listened to what he had to say."

"Oh..." Aqua sighed. So Ven tried to tell Terra something important? Ven may be young, but she had to admit, he wasn't gullibie. She then asked, "So...did you manage to locate Master Xehanort?"

"No, but it seems he's looking for pure hearts filled with light." Terra explained, as he then began to walk away to continue his quest, with Grovyle quickly following.

Serenity's brows furrowed, as she gently clutchs at her chest at her own heart, repeating what Terra had said, "Pure hearts...filled with light..."

"All I can tell you is that his search hasn't taken him here." Terra continued, before adding as he gestured at Grovyle, "I'm helping out Grovyle to find Jason as well."

"Since I'm looking for my best friend, I'm helping Terra with this investigation." Grovyle added to make his point clear.

Deciding that maybe there are a few things that still need to be seeing to and that Terra and Grovyle were about to leave to another world, Aqua then declared, "All right. I'll stay and see if I can find more clues."

"I'll go with you, Aqua." Serenity offered, "I was sent to investigate the mysteries as well."

"There's a Prince who's in the ballroom. He might have some answers." Grovyle suggested.

Serenity nodded her and Aqua's gratitude to Grovyle, saying, "Thank you." and both turned to head upstairs when Terra called out Aqua's name again, causing both women to pause, and turn back to him.

"You still have the same dream?" Terra asked.

Remembering the dream she, Terra and Ven all shared, Aqua replied, "Well... Yes." smiling while wondering what Terra meant about this.

"There's this girl here-her name is Cinderella." Terra explained, with a fonding smile, "She made me and Grovyle realize how powerful it is just to believe. No matter how impossible things seem...a powerful enough dream will always be enough to light the darkness."

Aqua was surprised by this, but then, hearing this words reanewed Aqua's beliefs in her faith in Terra and nodded in agreement, allong him to continue in a sort of farewell, "If you see her, give her our thanks." with Grovyle nodding to add the request.

"Will do." Aqua promised, watching both Terra and Grovyle leave the castle, leaving her and Serenity on their own for now.

"He'll be all right. He won't give in to it." Aqua said to herself.

"Excuse me?" Serenity asked, having overheard.

Realising that she said her thoughts outloud, Aqua blushed a little, saying, "It's a long story."

"I see..." Serenity thought, softly repeating the words Terra had spoken, and realised that it would be something Grimoire would say. A powerful enough dream will always be enough to light the darkness? Perhaps even dreams hold mysterious power that no one has thought off before. She would have to investigate that later. For now, she had an investigation to do. ( **~End Theme of FFVII-Piano version~** )

* * *

Serenity and Aqua both reached the ballroom on the upper level, just as an elderly woman, about in her late forties, and two younger women, possibly her daughters, walk away from a young man who is obviously the Prince. The three women(and very ugly if you ask me), walked passed Serenity and Aqua, both of the latter women suddenly paused sharply as a flash of red evil glaring eyes struck them, before gazing at the retreating forms of the three other women.

Serenity and Aqua both frowned at the three other women in instant distrust. Suddenly the Duke from earlier came running back in with the glass slipper the girl from earlier had dropped, as he rushed passed the two younger women.

"Excuse me." Aqua called up, causing the Duke to pause and turn to Aqua who asked, "Who are those ladies?"

The Duke walked up to Serenity and Aqua, for which the former young woman pointed at the three other women, and once getting the hint, he answered, "Oh, er, if I recall correctly, that is Lady Tremaine and those are her daughters."

Lady Tremaine and her daughters...Aqua turned to Serenity and whispered softly, "There was something very wrong about them."

Serenity nodded in agreement, whispering back, "You're right. I can sense darkness within them."

It was such powerful darkness and...Serenity could already tell, while the two daughters felt possibly jealous over something she didn't know...Lady Tremaine herself...she was evil. Undoubtly evil.

"You came back!" a young man's voice spoke, alarming Serenity and Aqua.

"Excuse us?" Serenity questioned, realising that it was the Prince who had spoken. He was wearing golde, white and red royal clothes. This was the first time she was meeting another royal prince, and while he was handsome, to Serenity, no man was more handsome than Prince Grimoire.

The Prince, realising that he had spoken to the wrong women, apologuised a bit sheepishly, "My apologies. I was mistaken."

"Your Highness, I found this on the palace stairs." said the Duke, holding up the Glass Slipper, and at the Prince's question about it, the Duke then declared, "One dropped by a lovely young lady, and I'll search far and wide to find the maiden to whom this belongs."

"You will?" The Prince asked hopefully.

The Duke smiled fondly, "Of course, Your Highness. After all, you have finally found someone whom you wish to marry. Upon hearing that happy news, your father, the king, has decreed that a quest shall begin immediately throughout the kingdom. And I will start with the closest residence-that of Lady Tremaine."

Upon hearing this and while the Duke and the Prince excused themselves from Serenity and Aqua, once the two men walked away and were out of earsdrop, Serenity couldn't help but think that maybe Lady Tremaine might have something to be questioned about.

"Lady Tremaine? Maybe we should see about her?" Serenity asked.

Aqua nodded in agreement, "I have feeling that you're right. We'd better pay her a visit."

With a nod of agreement, both Serenity and Aqua ventured out to find the home of Lady Tremaine.

* * *

Traversing back into the woods and finding a path that leads to a farm with a cosy looking manor that was impressively tall, both Serenity and Aqua ventured up to the front door, where they paused upon hearing the voices of the Duke arrived there earlier via horse carriage, and Lady Tremaine herself.

" _You honor our humble home, m'lord._ " Tremaine's muffled voice spoke.

" _Quite so._ " said the Duke after he cleared his throat.

" _May I present my daughters, Drizella and Anastasia._ "

Serenity could feel more than hear the soft but clear evil in Tremaine's voice. "As I feared." she said, frowning.

"There is darkness here." Aqua agreed, summoning her Keyblade while Serenity, feeling that it may be a good idea to use her light as well, summoned her Scepter, saving the Silver Crystal for a more, dire emegancy, or if she could help it, not use it at all, for she still needed to learn more about the Crystal's power.

Suddenly, a voice called behind them, "Wait!" startling the two women. Serenity and Aqua both turned around just as a glimmer of sparkled appeared, as the voice of a woman said, "It's dangerous to fight the darkness with light, my dears."

In the form of the sparkled, appeared an elderly but very kind woman in a blue and pink hooded cloak with a magic wand. Both of the younger women were surprised to see her appear out of the mist. "Excuse me, miss, but, who are you?" Serenity asked.

"Cinderella's Fairy Godmother. I appear to those who believe that dreams come true." The Fairy Godmother introduced herself.

"Then we are honored." Aqua replied, with Serenity nodding in agreement, before questioning with concern, "But why would you advise Sailor Moon and I not to fight darkness with light?"

"How can we fight it, then?" Serenity added.

The Fairy Godmother sighed, before explaining, "Strong rays of sun create dark shadows. Sadly, Lady Tremaine and both her daughters are jealous of Cinderella's charm and beauty, qualities that appear to both of you as _"light."_ Jealousy is darkness. Light and dark go hand in hand. You can't have one without the other."

Serenity and Aqua were both stunned to hear these words. Neither of them ever heard anything like that before. Light and Darkness can't have one without the other? How is that even possible?

"Then what should we do?" Aqua asked.

"It's quite simple, dears." said the Fairy Godmother, "One of Cinderella's friends is trying very hard to keep her light from fading. I want you to join little Jaq and help him."

While a bit surprised by the request, Serenity and Aqua looked at each other, and, seeing how Cinderella, the girl whom Terra and Grovyle had met earlier, was in trouble because of Lady Tremaine, both came to agreement that they should save Cinderella first before it was too late and she loses her light. They nod in agreement and turned back to the Fairy Godmother.

"Aqua and I will do that, then." Serenity declared, before questioning, "How do we do that?"

"You'll need a bit of my magic to help Jaq." the Fairy Godmother said.

"Shall we?" Serenity asked to Aqua who nodded.

"Yes." said the blue-haired woman.

Once confirming that they were readying, the Fairy Godmother nods, before she waved her arms and wand around, chanting a magic spell, "Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!"

A spell of light surrouned both Serenity and Aqua who were awed by this, until they were both absorbed into little orbs of light, which then floated up towards a window on the second floor of the mansion. Both orbs magically go through the window and into one of the rooms. They then appeared underneath one of the tables, and almost instantly, Serenity and Aqua both reappeared, but now small. Both looked around to see that everything was huge.

Until realisation sinked in. "Have we...?" Serenity asked, stunned.

"We've been shrunk." Aqua muttered, stunned. She felt a bit uncomfortable, not used in being the size of a mouse. Neither was Serenity, obviously. They both silently hoped that there wasn't a cat in the house, or they'd be in trouble in becoming dinner.

"Mean stepmommy. Gotta help Cinderellie." a heavy french squeaky accent voice grunted. Serenity and Aqua both looked to see that a brown mouse, wearing a red vez with a matching red hat pushing a golden door key towards a mouse hole on the other side of the room. Curious, both Serenity and Aqua followed the mouse, surprised that he could talk, but decided to worry about that later.

"What's the matter?" Serenity questioned.

Realising that he wasn't alone, the mouse, Jaq, also sensing that the two new 'mice' or people that have magically shrunk, answered, "Cinderellie's stepmommy locked her in her room. I've gotta let her out! I've gotta save Cinderellie!"

Realising what Jaq meant, Serenity and Aqua both nod, and summoned their weapons to see if they could help, and Aqua spoke up, "Let us help you."

Hearing this made Jaq relieved as he turned to face them with a beaming smile, saying, "Oh, thank you." but was then surprised when he noticed Aqua's Keyblade and blurted out, "That's like Ven's! Did you ever meet Ven?"

Surprised that Ven was actually here, both Serenity and Aqua wondered when he got here. Serenity then explained and introduced herself, "My friend here knows him. In any case, my name is _Sailor Moon_."

"I'm Aqua, but tell me how you know about Ven." Aqua added.

"We're friends-good friends. Ven helped me fix Cinderellie's dress." Jaq answered back, remembering the boy he met just recently.

"And where is he now?"

"He's looking for a friend-another friend."

Aqua sighed, realising that Ven had just missed seeing Terra, though she also wondered how in the world did Ven end up being shrunk as well. Did he meet the Fairy Godmother too?

She was brought out of her thoughts when they heard a woman's voice say from downstairs, sounding irritated and shocked, "I can't understand why... It always fit perfectly before."

"Quite enough of this. The next young lady. Please..." said the Duke.

The trio's eyes widened in realisation that time was running out. It became clear to both Serenity and Aqua that Cinderella was the girl they saw running out earlier and that she was the one that left behind the glass slipper. Jaq mentioned this and that they have to hurry. He made a quick dash as fast as he cold with the heavy key in hand.

( **~Extreme Encounters-KH:BBS~** )

Then suddenly, Unversed, who also shrunk, appeared out of nowhere and stopped Jaq from getting closer to the mouse hole. While frightened and backing away, Jaq cried out in gravely, "Ah! No, no, no! We've gotta hurry!"

Serenity then stood protectively in front of Jaq with Aqua, saying as she and her companion stood in fighting stances, "Don't worry. Leave this to me and Aqua. Jaq, do not lose that key!" she told him.

With Serenity and Aqua doing their best to protect him, Jaq continued to carry the key towards the mouse hole, while the two women fought against the Unversed with combinations of Moon Scepter and Aqua's magic spells of fire, thunder and blizzard, clashing and slashing against the monsters and having near close calls, doing the best they can in hurrying as all three of them were on a time limit.

Eventually, they made it, and at the same time, Serenity and Aqua had eliminated the Unversed. ( **~End Extreme Encounters~** )

As he continued to run into the hole, Jaq called back to his two new friends, "Thanks, Aqua! Thanks, Sailor Moon!" before disappearing into the hole.

Desummoning their weapons, Aqua then said to Serenity, "Come on. We have to make sure the Duke doesn't leave."

"Right." Serenity agreed. She and her companion then raced towards the door and found another hole, large enough for them to crawl into, before reaching the other side and then climbed up the stair-rail post, hiding behind it out of sight, watching the Duke, Lady Tremaine and her two daughters.

Unfortunately, time was thinning faster than they knew.

"You're the only ladies here?" asked the Duke, sounding disappointed.

"There's no one else, Your Grace." Tremaine lied.

Serenity's eyes widened as she and Aqua saw the Duke was walking to the front door, preparing to leave. Both silently prayed for Jaq to hurry, but it seemed that the Duke was inching closer to the exit.

The two women looked at each other and quickly decided that, considering their current size, they could perhaps jump and pretend to be mice to keep the Duke here for a bit longer until Cinderella arrives. Nodding to each other, they both made to jump to preform this risky task. However, it seemed that the Fairy Godmother's shrinking spell had a time limit as well, as when the two were about to jump, suddenly, to their confusion and shock, Serenity and Aqua both grew bigger and bigger until they were back to their normal size.

Because of their now restored size, both of them stumbled on the stair-rail post, before losing their balance and with a startled cry, "Whoa!" both of them fell and crashed onto the lower level(a bit of anime style). Hearing the crash, the Duke, Tremaine and her daughters turned to see Serenity and Aqua sitting awkwardly on the floor, grimcing at their crash landing and that their plan was a bit derailed.

Realising that they were being looked at, Serenity then blushed and requested to the Duke, "Oh, do excuse us, but may my friend and I try the glass slipper?" with Aqua also blushing in embarrassment.

"Hmm... I met you young ladies at the palace." The Duke remembered as he gazed at Serenity and Aqua. "Unfortunately, neither of you are the young lady the Prince is looking for."

"But the two of us are girls. Sailor Moon and I should at least be given a chance to try it on." Aqua pointed out as she and Serenity both stood up.

"Who are you two, and what are you doing in my house?" Tremaine demanded to the two women that appeared out of nowhere, glaring coldly at them.

One of the daughters, Drizella, snobby like her mother, accusingly said, "They're probably here to rob us!"

"Mother, do something!" said the other daughter, Anastasia, who was also snobby.

Tremaine turned to the Duke and told him, while Serenity and Aqua both glared at the older woman, "These girls do not live here. I have only two daughters. I believe we're finished here, Your Grace."

But the Duke shook his head, having sensed more than seen that Serenity and Aqua were polite and kind young women, and told Tremaine, "Regardless... They mean no harm."

At this, Aqua silently prayed for Jaq to hurry again, as the Duke approuched her and Serenity.

"Your Grace... Please wait." came a new girl's voice. "May I try it on?"

Everyone looked up to see a young woman in maiden clothes, but instantly, Serenity and Aqua both recongised her. This was Cinderella. Both her light and the light of the girl they'd seen earlier matched, and their faces were the same. She was beautiful, whether she wore the beautiful gown or not. The Duke's eyes widened as even he somehow recongised her, though he had to be certain first. None the less, he found that Cinderella was beautiful.

But Tremaine, in dark jealously, tried to protest to the Duke with laughter, "Pay no attention to her. She's just an imaginative child."

"Madam, my orders were every maiden." The Duke proclaimed.

Serenity smiled, then suggested to the Duke, "Perhaps it's best she goes first." gesturing kindly to Cinderella who was kindly offered by Aqua who stretched out her hand.

"Thank you." Cinderella said to Aqua, smiling and actually relieved to have met another person who was very kind to her.

As she sat in the chair, waiting to try the slipper, Aqua stood next to her, whispering, "I actually want to thank you, for teaching Terra he needs to keep believing."

"And Grovyle and I as well. Thank you." Serenity added with a whisper on the other side, before the two women moved back to give a rather surprised Cinderella a bit more room. Serenity had now come to realise that even her dreams can perhaps guide her. And whatever dream Grovyle has, it must've been shared with Jason.

But Tremaine had other ideas and refused to allowe Cinderella's happiness, for when the Duke walked passed her, she slightly stretched out her leg and tripped him on purpose, causing him to stumble and lose grip on the glass slipper which then shattered on the floor into thousands of pieces. Cinderella, the Duke, Serenity and Aqua all gasped in horror, with the latter two covering their mouths with their hands, speechless. Tremaine smirked cruely as the Duke, horrified and dismayed, was babbling, to the point of nearly breaking down into tears.

"What will I do?" Babbled the Duke.

"Oh please, don't worry." Cinderella said to him kindly, deciding that it was time to reveal the truth, as she reached into her pockets, explaining, "You see, I have the other slipper." revealing a second glass slipper which didn't disappear when the spell on her broke after midnight.

Tremaine was shocked and horrified, the Duke, seeing the slipper, and his spirits reanewed, happily kissed the slipper, and Serenity and Aqua sighed and smiled in relief. They then noticed Jaq on the top of the stairs cheering happily and the two women smiled happily at him, proud that he did it. He was a hero of the day, with their slight help. The Duke then gently slips the slipper onto Cinderella's foot, which was a perfect fit. This confirmed to the Duke that Cinderella was the beautiful maiden from earlier.

Sastified and proud, he then declared as he and Cinderella stood up, "I must inform the Prince immediately! You will come with me, of course."

"I'd be happy to." Cinderella replied, happily following the Duke out. Serenity and Aqua, both nodding, decided to exit the house for now as well to ensure Cinderella's and the Duke's safe passage back to the castle.

But as the four of them left, Tremaine and her two daughters were beyond angry and furious.

"It's not fair. She's a scullery maid!" Drizella grouched about Cinderella, crossing her arms, pouting.

"Mother! Are you just going to let them leave?" Asked Anastasia.

Tremaine held a cold and evil anger, as she declared to her daughters of a plot to ruin Cinderella's life to ensure their own good life, "No... Cinderella will be put in her place."

"Perhaps I can provide some help." an unfamiliar voice spoke behind them. The three women turned to see a strange wolf-like being, Zoroark, stand there with his arms crossed.

"What are you?" Tremaine demanded.

"No one important." Zoroark replied, shrugging, "I'm just here to help you give what that stupid maid, Cinderella was it, what she deserves, for she knew someone that wish to get rid off as well." opening a portal of darkness, smirking, "Through there, you can find yourselves on the road to block Cinderella's path and rid of her." before vanishing into darkness.

"Can we trust him?" Tremaine's daughter's asked.

Smirking, Tremaine nods.

This was going to end badly.

* * *

After re-ensuring that Cinderella and the Duke would be alright for now, Serenity and Aqua sighed, before deciding to see if they can discover more on Tremaine's intentions. However, screams filled the night air, alarming them.

( **~Enemy Attack-FINAL FANTASY X~** )

Serenity and Aqua both turned to see that the Duke was running towards them and out of breath. They rushed over to him, and by the look on his face, something terrible happened and both felt that they should hurry.

"What happened? Where is Cinderella?" Aqua asked.

"Sh-she was attacked by a creature...a monster in the forest..." The Duke panted.

"A monster?" Aqua gasped.

"We must save her!" Serenity cried out without hesitation. Aqua nods in agreement, and after telling the Duke to leave to them, both women quickly rushed into the forest to find and rescue Cinderella before it was too late.

When they found her, she was on the ground, slightly unconscious, as Tremaine and her two daughters had somehow gotten here, and a giant monster that looked like an evil pumpkin carriage that was throwing pumpkin bombs all over the place, attempting to kill Cinderella. Seeing that one was about to kill Cinderella, Serenity and Aqua both rushed over and covered the maiden's body. The Silver Crystal glowed in Serenity's fuku pockets, and while bringing it and the Cresent Moon Wand out, she mindlessly held it up where the crystal glowed and created a barrier of light which blocked the bomb that exploded and disappeared.

Serenity was stunned that the silver crystal answered her prayers to keep Cinderella, Aqua and herself safe. The Crystal then stopped glowing and the barrier vanished.

Tremained laughed evilly at this foolish part, proclaiming to the three other women, "This is what happens when you go against my wishes!"

Unfortunately, the Pumpkin monster, clearly an Unversed, tasted the darkness in the hearts of Tremaine and her two daughters and threw a bomb at them, which exploded at the trio who were caught unexpectedly, and their pained and terrified screams were filled, until they faded and the bomb vanished, as did Tremaine, Drizella and Anastasia. Serenity, Aqua and Cinderella all sighed, upon realising that Cinderella's step-family were gone.

"The darkness in their hearts overtook them." Aqua said, knowlaging the fact.

Knowing that Aqua was right, Serenity then gazed at Cinderella, telling her, "Go."

Despite worrying for her friends, Cinderella hesitatedly nods, and with Aqua's help, stands and then runs towards safety. Aqua then stands next to Serenity(who places the crystal and wand back in her fuku pockets) and both summon her rainfall Keyblade and Serenity's Moon Scepter, ready to fight against the giant Unversed who held a wicked grin.

The monster then hops and stomps towards them, creating damaging quakes, but Serenity and Aqua leaped out of the way to avoid the quakes, eventually landing behind it, before the two gave it good blows of slashing and hitting it, causing it to be slightly flown forward and smack into a couple of trees, and dazed, seeing stars circle around it's head.

"Fire!" Aqua chanted, firing her flame spells at it, decreasing the Unversed's health.

"Moon, Scepter, Activation!" Serenity chanted, firing her power at the monster again. To her and Aqua's shock, however, the Unversed quickly recovered and jumped out of the way, leaping high into the air and nearly crashed into them. Serenity and Aqua only had the time to jump out of the way, but the strength of it's single quake hit them hard and they crashed onto the ground, nearly losing their weapons.

Neither of them had the time to recover, as the Unversed than took a few steps back, before opening it's mouth wide and a huge gust of winds came whooshing into it as it began to suck anything and everything in it's path. Serenity and Aqua both quickly realised it attemped to swallow them up, and both stood their ground to try and prevent themselves from behing sucked in. Unfortunately, Aqua quickly lost the battle and was quickly caught in the winds, being sucked in.

"Aqua!" Serenity screamed, quickly reaching out and grabbed her companion's wrist, causing the other woman to be dangling in the winds that tried to suck her and Serenity him. Aqua was shocked that Serenity had grabbed her to save her, while the Moon Princess did her best to stand her ground and not letting go.

But the winds were too strong as it Serenity lost her grip, much to her horror and Aqua screamed as she was sucked right into the opened jaws of the Unversed who then slammed it's mouth shut, and then swallowed. Serenity was horrified for the Unversed had just gobbled and swallowed up her friend, while it laughed evilly in it's victory for having eaten a Keyblade wielder.

With tears of anger, Serenity screamed, before telling herself to calm down, and then suddenly her tiara glowed, before it left her head and then formed into a glowing frisbee into her left hand. Realising what she had to do after quickly leaping out of the way before the Unversed could hit her with another pumpkin bomb, Serenity chanted, as though she knew this new power, "Moon, Tiara, Magic!" and threw her tiara like a frisbee.

It's magical tiara flew towards the Unversed's back and hit it dead on, causing it to scream in agony, before it puffed up it's cheeks, then it actually felt sick. In fact, the impact of Serenity's new Tiara magic caused the monster to throw up slightly and spat out Aqua who landed on the ground, with her Keyblade still in hand as she rolled towards the fountain before coming to a stop.

While the Unversed was still recovering from it's unexpected vomiting episode, Serenity, seeing that Aqua was alive, rushed over to her while the latter was pushing herself up.

"Aqua! Are you alright?" Serenity asked, worriedly as she helped her friend stand, and Aqua then casted a healing spell on both herself and Serenity who only noticed her near exhausted but had payed no attention to it, while her tiara returned to her head.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." Aqua replied, a bit shakily. She was rather tramutized at her experience of being swallowed up and briefly trapped inside a stomach. She then turned to the Unversed and said to Serenity, "But we have to finish the monster off."

While fearing in losing Aqua again, Serenity nods with determination. The two then turned to face the Unversed who was getting weaker. Aqua then called upon her D-Link and connected with Terra's power, her Keyblade lighting up. She then rushed over and then leaped into the air, along with Serenity. Keyblade and Scepter at ready, the two them gave out battle cries, and with a thrust with all of their might, Serenity and Aqua smashed their weapons onto the Unversed's head who saw too late and was squashed into the ground hard, before the two women leaped and landed back onto the ground.

Again, Serenity held out her Scepter and chanted once more, "Moon, Scepter, Activation!" and the light from her weapon bursted out and engulfed the doomed Unversed who then vanished in the mixture of moon mist and darkness. Once Serenity and Aqua knew that it was gone, both sighed in relief. The battle was over. ( **~End Enemy Attack~** )

While desummoning their weapons, Aqua then said, "We'd better check on Cinderell-whoa!" she was cut off when Serenity unexpectly hugged her, and was caught off-guard when the Sailor Warrior started to cry.

"Sailor Moon...?" Aqua asked.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...!" Serenity sobbed. If she had held on to Aqua tighter, the latter would've have been swallowed up. It was only a miracle that she had the power in her tiara to free her companion from the Unversed's stomach.

Realising what she meant, Aqua sighed, and awkwardly hugged her in return, before her motherly instinces kicked in. "Shh...it's okay. You saved me. Thank you, Sailor Moon." she said.

Serenity suddenly felt more than heard the mother tone in Aqua, and memories from her childhood entered her mind.

 _Five year old Serenity sobbed on her mother's lab after accidently breaking a vase. "I'm so sorry!" Young Serenity cried._

 _Selene only hugged her daughter, and whispered, "Shh. It's alright, Serenity. It was an accident."_

Forcing herself to calm down, Serenity and Aqua let each other go, and seeing the latter's gratitude and forgiving smile, Serenity smiled in return. In such a short time, both of them realised that, with their team work, compassion and courage and understandings, Serenity and Aqua had become friends.

* * *

( **~Peaceful Hearts-KH: BBS~** )

At the castle the Prince paces back and forth at the top of the stairs. He looks and sees the Grand Duke and Cinderella at the bottom of them. In happiness, he runs down the stairs as Cinderella runs up them, also in happiness. They meet in the middle and embrace. It was definate true love and happy ending, while the Duke's eyes were full of tears of happiness.

Serenity and Aqua had also arrived and watched from afar. Serenity stands next to Aqua who is sitting on the fountains edge in the courtyard. Just then, the Fairy Godmother appeared, for she was also smiling at the happy ending of Cinderella and the Prince.

"A pure heart filled with light..." Aqua thought.

Serenity then held a confused frown, questionly saying, "I don't understand. All this time, I was told that the darkness is evil."

"It's strange, The Master taught me darkness needs to be destroyed." Aqua agreed, asking, "But how, if not with light?"

The Fairy Godmother smiled at the two young women, saying to them like a mother would, "Oh, my dears, you're both too young to know. Experience more things, and you'll find the answer. Just trust in your dreams."

The words of wisdom from the Fairy Godmother sticked into the hearts of Serenity and Aqua who both nod. Both would indeed would experience more things, for they knew, their journey was far from over.

Realising that she may need help in getting to other worlds to continue her investigation, and also wanting to help Aqua, Serenity then turned to her friend and requested, "Aqua...is it alright if I go with you on your journey?"

Aqua gazed up at her friend and nodded with a smile, "Of course. We make a good team, right?"

Serenity blinked in surprise at being a 'good team' with Aqua, she then smiled and replied, "Right."

So after saying goodbye to Cinderella, the Prince, the Duke, the Fairy Godmother and even Jaq, Aqua donned on her Keyblade Armor once out of sight of the castle, and allowed Serenity to ride with her on her glider, and through an opened portal, the two left the world of hopes and dreams and onward to the next world. ( **~End Peaceful Hearts~** )

* * *

But little did they know, was the Zoroark had witnessed the entire thing, and smirked. "So even the past was travelling through time. I guess I'd have to figure out harder on where that Grovyle and his pathetic human companion." before opening up a time-portal via being a transformation Pokemon, and entered it, before disappearing.

* * *

 **A/N: We return to Grovyle, Terra and even Jason and Mickey in the next chapter. Please look forward to it. I did my best with the boss battle with Serenity and Aqua against the Pumpkin Unversed, but as I said many times, I suck at writting boss battles.**

 **I've also extended the first part of Serenity's story a little too.**


	8. CHAPTER 7: Dwarf Woodlands-Grovyle

**Disclaimer:** The name _Selene_ is the name of the Moon Goddess who is the daughter of Zeus, according to Greek legends.

 **Author's note: I know that I said that both Jason and Mickey would make an appearence here, but I think I might hold that off for a little bit. But don't worry, both of them will not just be cameos like Mickey was in the original game. Also, the main protagonists will have point of views from each of their journey, so...**

 **I think you might get an idea if you've read HiddenXEmotion's version of Birth By Sleep.**

 **I only own the rights of Jason, Lyla, and Chancellor. The rest belong rightfully to Square Enix, Disney, Nintendo and Toei.**

* * *

CHAPTER 7: Dwarf Woodlands-Grovyle.

 _Meanwhile, back to Grovyle...during Ven's first arrival..._

( **~Villians of Sort-KH:BBS~** )

In a dark chamber with blue starry curtains, and a single, large mirror hanging on a wall, a woman in a purple gown and black cape, wearing a crown, and having a displeasure frown, approached the mirror, and began to speak, waving her hands as she chanted something as though she was a sorceress, or better yet, a witch.

"Spirit of the Mirror-come from the farthest space. Through wind and darkness I summon thee... Speak! Show me thy face." Spoke the woman, as lightning and fire fade from the mirror's surface and a face that resembled to a frowning mask appeared, with purple mist surrounding it, or him, or whatever.

" _ **What wouldst thou know, my Queen?**_ " Asked the mirror.

"Magic Mirror on the wall-who is the fairest one of all?" asked the Queen in ryhme.

The mirror spoke again, for his words were also in ryhme. " _ **Famed is thy beauty, Majesty, but hold-a lovely maid I see. Alas, she is more fair than thee.**_ "

The Queen's eyes narrowed, for she was not pleased with this at all. "Alas for her! Reveal her name." she commanded.

" _ **Lips red as the rose, hair black as ebony, skin white as snow-**_ "

The Queen's eyes widened as she immediately knew what the mirror was talking about, and hissed one name in utter disgust. "Snow White!"

Little did the Queen and at the moment, the Mirror know, hiding behind a pillar near the wall, were both Grovyle and Terra who both arrived at the Castle earlier, and had noticed the queen. After not seeing anyone else in the place, and venturing into the sewers, the two of them noticed her and had silently followed her. Now they had been listening in the conversation, and neither would hide the fact that they were impressed with the magic mirror and it's intellegence.

"A mirror that knows and sees everything?" Grovyle thought as he whispered, keeping his voice low.

"How about that." Terra admitted.

Both of them and the Queen listened more into what the mirror had to say, and neither of them were even prepared on what they head next. " _ **The heart of Snow white doth shine bright. Beware, my Queen, a heart of light.**_ "

Grovyle and Terra both absorbed the information, as the former folded his arms, thinking deeply and having remembered the previous information of a pure heart filled with light. "Another heart of pure light?" he thought.

"Wait." Terra suddenly said, wondering with a bit of hope, "What if Master Xehanort is here?"

"Whatever this means," Grovyle began with a concerned frown. "I don't like this Queen one bit. She troubles me."

Unfortunately, both of them spoke a little too loudly this time, because the Queen gasped before turning around, eying the corner and demanded sharply, "Who goes there?" which both of them realised this, before glancing at each other, before deciding that there was really no point in hiding since they both made the slip. So, Grovyle and Terra both stepped into the light and away from their hiding spot, revealing themselves to the Queen and the Mirror.

"Forgive our rudeness, your majesty." Grovyle spoke, introducing himself and his friend, "I am Grovyle, and this is Terra. We're looking for two people; Have you seen a boy name Jason?" he inquired.

"Or a man named Master Xehanort? We thought maybe you've seen either of them." Terra added.

The Queen's frown softened but deeped in her eyes, as she replied, "Those names are of no consequence to me."

"I see." Grovyle sighed, disappointed. He should've known, and plus, the Queen did give him the creeps and he knew fully well that if the Queen gave _him_ the creeps, she would certainly give Jason the heebee jeebees if he met her. He and Terra both nodded their thanks and turned to leave.

However, the Queen suddeny held an idea, one that could be proved useful. If these two were looking for this Jason and Master Xehanort, and if she held her cards correctly, perhaps she can bargain with these two to do her bidding. Yes, this idea could be perfect.

"Wait." She called, and as the two turned back to face her, she continued, "Ah yes... I have a task for you. If you succeed, I will ask the mirror where you might find this Master Xehanort and this Jason."

"Excuse us?" Grovyle asked, a bit surprised. The Queen was willing to help him and Terra? He then immediately felt that there was catch, and whatever that catch was, he was certain he was not going to like it.

"Do you dare to question me?" The Queen softly growled at Grovyle who flinched at her tone. Oh yes, Queen or not, she was scary.

"My apologies." said Grovyle.

"What is the task?" Terra asked carefully. He was certain he wasn't going to like what this task was, but if the mirror would tell him about Xehanort and tell Grovyle about Jason, he might consider it. He just hoped that it wasn't going to be a mistake like he had made back at Enchanted Dominion.

The Queen chuckled, before explaining, "There is a young maid who resides in this castle. Her name is Snow White. Kill her." Terra and Grovyle both mentally gasped at this. She then approached the two of them, giving Terra a small box that it's lock looked like a heart with a knife stabbed into it, as she continued, "And to make sure you do not fail, bring back her heart...in this."

Grovyle's eyes widened in horror, but he kept silent on this. This was almost a repeat of what Maleficent had done with Aurora's heart.

"Her heart?" Terra asked, also vaguely horrified, but he did his best to stay calm. He then blurted out, "I don't understand. You're after the hearts of light, too?"

' _Terra!_ ' Grovyle hissed in his mind, though it also confirmed his supicions. The Queen was almost like Maleficent.

"What I demand is her life. I have had more than enough of her light." The Queen replied to Terra's question.

Except that the Queen would rather vanquish the light, whereas Maleficent and Xehanort both seemed to hunt for them. Grovyle was concerned. There was darkness in the Queen's heart, he could tell.

"What did this maiden do to you, if you don't mind me asking?" Grovyle questioned.

"That is no concern of yours." The Queen said, glaring at him. She then told both of the travellers, "Now, heed my words. My radiance is all the light this kingdom needs."

"Where can we find her?" Terra questioned.

"Outside the castle, there is a glade of wildflowers. You are both dismissed. Go now and seek her there." The Queen demanded, before turning to her gaze to the mirror once more. ( **~End Villians of Sort~** )

Now wanting to leave the room, both Grovyle and Terra nodded, and then left the room as quickly as possible, traversing through the sewers, following staircases until they found the exit in the courtyard of the castle, which, was a bit more duller than the last castle they were both in, but neither of them commented on that, nor even thought about it. Instead, their thoughts were on what the queen said about this maiden...and how the girl's life was in danger.

' _A heart of light... This Snow White may be in grave danger...I don't want the same thing happen again like..._ ' Grovyle thought, shutting his eyes tightly, as he remembered the deathly figure of Aurora. How Maleficent used Terra to extract the Princess's heart. How Grovyle failed to stop that witch from possessing his companion.

Terra was in the same thoughts, and had come to a decision. ' _No, I won't let that happen._ ' he thought to himself. He didn't care if he had to face the Queen's wrath. She just wanted Snow White killed, all because of the latter's beauty and light. If Snow White was the girl the Queen was talking about.

"Terra..." Grovyle began.

"It's okay." Terra spoke. "I won't let anything happen to the maiden. I don't care if the Queen doesn't like her."

The geko-Pokemon sighed in relief. "I hate to admit it, but the Queen really frightens me. I've always thought that there would be no human that would terrify me just as some ghost Pokemon would've. Guess I understand now why Jason used to stay that some of his own people would scare him."

"Yeah, the queen is a little-wait, ghost Pokemon?" Terra asked, a dit dumbfounded as they left the gates of the courtyard and followed the road into the glade of wildflowers.

"There are more species of Pokemon than just my kind, including me." Grovyle shrugged, remembering that Terra came from another world and like this one and the first one they'd been, there were no other Pokemon around. "I'm generally a grass-type. One of the many grass-type Pokemon, actually."

"For future reference, how many types and species are there of you guys?"

"Almost 800, I'd say. Even I haven't seen all of the species of Pokemon, because each types live in different places and eviroment. Ghost Pokemon tend to live in caves or in abandoned shelters that were left behind by humans years ago."

"Okay, so ghosts are real." Terra thought, quickly adding with a shrug, "Not that I had any problems with ghosts."

( **~Peaceful Hearts-KH:BBS~** )

Before either of them could continue as they arrived in the glade of wildflowers, they heard someone humming not to far from them. As they looked ahead of them, to their slight surprise, there was a girl who was picking flowers, and she was humming to herself. She had hair that was enbony, lips red as a rose, and skin white as snow. The only thing that confused them was, she was wearing a yellow and blue dress, with a red cloak. She looked more like a princess than a maid.

Maybe she was the girl the Queen disliked so much, Terra wondered. So, he and Grovyle carefully approached when she heard them coming and stood up. Both had to admit, like Aurora, this girl was beautiful. And from the looks of things, she looked very kind.

"Oh, hello. Who are you?" The girl greeted.

A little embarrassed by the gentle greeting, Grovyle cleared his throat, answering first, "Um, hello, miss. My name is Grovyle, and this is my friend, Terra."

Terra nodded his greeting, before asking curiously, "Aren't you startled?"

"Should I be?" The girl asked, confused. This surprised the two of them even further, but on the other hand, it seemed that people like them who only just greeting her like this, she could possibly sense that they meant no harm to her. It also confirmed to both of them that she was the girl the Queen spoke off; she was Snow White.

' _It's true, then. Her heart is pure light. She's the one._ ' Terra thought. She was another one of those people Xehanort sought out. But why, though?

' _Another kind and pure hearted young woman. I have to admit, she's beautiful too._ ' Grovyle thought. It was comforting to meet someone else who was very nice.

"Is something the matter?" Snow White asked curiously.

"Do the names Jason or Xehanort mean anything to you?" Terra asked.

Snow White thought about the names, before apologetically shook her head, "Why...why, no. I don't think I've ever heard those name." ( **~End Peaceful Hearts~** )

"Well...thank you..." Grovyle sighed, but then, something behind Snow White made him gasp and he shouted, "Look out! Behind you!"

( **~Rowdy Rumble-KH:BBS~** )

Gasping, Snow White turned around just as the Unversed appeared. Their terrifying looks and forms quickly made her frightened as she screamed. Luckly, Terra and Grovyle both quickly defend her by standing in front of her and face off the Unversed as Terra summoned his Keyblade. They were not going to let the Unversed hurt Snow White, not if they had anything to say.

"Run! We'll handle these things!" Grovyle told her.

A bit hesitated, Snow White nods fearfully, before running mindlessly into the forest, while Grovyle and Terra both faced the Unversed. In retrospect, the dark woods was not the best place for someone like her, but it was probably a bit better than hanging out with the Unversed, since she had to get to safety, away from both the Unversed and the Queen.

It didn't take them long before they took care of the Unversed with combined Leafblade, Energyball, Bulletseed, fire, blizzard, thunder, even some kind of power Terra showed off that Grovyle hadn't seen yet. Grovyle and Terra both slashed a slightly larger Unversed that looked like a poisoned plant with both Leafblade and Keyblade slash, until their opponents were done. ( **~End Rowdy Rumble~** )

Both of them sighed, before gazing at the entrance of the forest, knowing that they'd never find Snow White now.

"She must've run into the woods." Terra said.

Grovyle nods, "Let's hope she'll be safe. Besides, the further away she is from the castle, the further away she is from that Queen."

Terra agreed, "You're right. Plus, she said she didn't know about Master Xehanort."

"Or Jason." Grovyle added. He then came to a conclusion. "That just leaves us with only one option."

As much as Terra knew that the Queen would probably suspect that they didn't do what she wanted them to do, he knew that Grovyle was right. "Yeah...the mirror."

With that in mind, the two of them made their way back to the castle, fending off more Unversed along the way...

Just as Ven arrived in the mountains in the Dwarves Mines on the other side of the forest.

* * *

( **~Trapped in the Future-PKM-MD;EOT/D/S~** )

When Grovyle and Terra both returned to the chamber, despite that the Queen wasn't looking at them as she gazed at the mirror, both of them could definately tell that she was absolutely **not** happy, and they both knew the reason for that.

"How dare you return here, you blundering fools?" The Queen demanded, anger more clear.

"What are you talking about?" Terra innocently asked.

"I ordered you to bring me Snow White's heart!" the Queen said as she turned around and glared at the two who glared back.

"A request we both chose to ignore." Grovyle replied, a bit more harshly than he intended. But he wasn't always the forgiving type when it came to someone trying to hurt an innocent. And he definately would never forgive this witch for wanting to kill Snow White who is more innocent than anything else.

"You know, you claim to be radiant, but all I see are shadows of jealousy, hanging thick on your heart." Terra said.

"And jealousy will lead you nowhere except a dark path." Grovyle concluded.

This made the Queen far more furious than ever. She never should've trusted this two if they weren't even willing to kill Snow White, let alone insult her. "You will both pay for such insolence!" she growled, before commanding the mirror behind her, "Magic Mirror on the wall, consume these fools, once and for all!" ( **~End Trapped in the Future~** )

Terra quickly summoned his Keyblade as he and Grovyle both stood ready to fight. But nothing happened, and the Queen turned to the Mirror, silently questioning why it wasn't doing anything.

" _ **Alas my liege, that I cannot do. I have no power save answers true.**_ " The Mirror truthfully told her.

Well, that was true. What else can a mirror do? Break into pieces and cut on your body to give you a small bleeding wound with a broken shard? Despite being able to speak and being intellegent, the magic Mirror was just another mirror as far as one could see. None the less, this only made the Queen even more furious.

"You dare defy your Queen?" The Queen demanded.

( **~Vim and Vigor-KH:BBS~** )

Grovyle and Terra both glared, but were shocked when the Queen picked up a large glass bottle with green liquid and smashed it onto the mirror. She grinned at them evilly as the mirror, in reaction of the bottle being smashed into it's glass surface, it began to vibrate as though it was in pain. Just then, bright light shined, nearly blinding the two companions who cried out.

"What?" Terra cried out.

"Ah!" Grovyle cried out.

The light brightened the room, until it faded, and in the two companion's place, were two orbs of light that were then sucked into the mirror who's face also disappeared, leaving behind a blank mirror.

* * *

When Grovyle and Terra opened their eyes, they found themselves in a strange realm of purple flames all around them, and seemingly standing on glass-water like surface that ripped at their every step. In front of them, was a giant face that was the mirror, making them both realise it was the Spirit of the Magic Mirror.

"Looks like we have to fight after all." Terra said.

"We can't let the mirror defeat us." Grovyle agreed.

The mirror made the first move by apparently spitting out balls of fire at them, but Grovyle and Terra dodged out of the way, before counterattacking by Grovyle leaping into the air and fired his bulletseed attack, which hit the mirror full on. Terra helped by speeding forward and brought his Keyblade multiple times with good amounts of whacks and slashes which knocked the mirror to the ground.

But it quickly recovered as just before Grovyle and Terra could attack again, it sank into the surface that was suddenly like water, causing them to skid to a quick stop, but then were forced to gasp in confusion as it came back up, but this time, it deplicated itself into several clones at both sides of them, forming a path. The two then had to rush away to avoid multiple fire-ball attacks, despite Terra's attempt to use his blizzard spell to freeze them. It was bad news for Grovyle since he got burnt on the arm and he cried out in shock.

"Grovyle!" Terra cried out, quickly using a cure on his friend who recovered.

"I forgot to mention." Grovyle grunted, still feeling the slight sting. "As I'm a grass-type, I'm weak against fire."

"I think we can both agree that the only thing that isn't-whoa!" Terra ducked just in time before another fireball hit him and Grovyle, before he continued, "-that isn't weak against fire is water."

"Good point." Grovyle quickly agreed as he jumped out of the way from another fireball, while the duplicans of the mirror vanished, only to reappear, this time encircling the two, who whipped around, all of them glaring at the two.

Until they noticed one that stood out-this one was smiling, which was creepy, considering.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Terra asked.

"Great minds think alike." Grovyle actually smirked, before generating his next attack and yelled, "Energyball!" and fired his attack at the smiling mirror who was hit and stumbled backwards, causing it's clones to vanish completely before they could even attack the two companions.

Seeing their chance, Grovyle and Terra quickly combined their stengthes and gave a devastating blow to the mirror by merging an Energyball with a mixture of fire and blizzard and shooting the attack at their opponent who screamed in agony as it was knocked by the powers which resulted a small explosion, before the mirror collasped onto the surface.( **~End Vim and Vigor~** )

"We did it." Terra smiled.

"We defeated the Unversed." Grovyle smiled as well, just as light surrounded the two of them and they vanished from the realm.

* * *

Back in the real realm, the Queen gazed at the mirror, expecting it's spirital face to reappear and declare it's victory in vanquishing Grovyle and Terra. What she didn't expect, however, was the mirror brighting up again, and as she backed away a bit, the light fades, and Grovyle and Terra both reappeared, having freed themselves and won the battle, as the mirror's face also reappeared.

The Queen was shocked by these turn of events. "How did you both escape?"

Grovyle and Terra both ignored the question as they turned towards her and the former said, "Now will you ask the mirror and answer our questions. Where is Jason?"

"And Where can I find Master Xehanort?" Terra added.

Seeing that she was being threatened and that she had no other choice, the Queen turned to the mirror in anger and commanded, "Magic Mirror, instruct these knaves! Give them the answers they doth craves."

The Mirror paused, before answering, " _ **Beyond both light and dark Xehanort dwells, where war was waged upon the fells. For the sight of the one who is slowly awakening his heart's inner power, the boy is found with a young king who's teacher lives in a tower.**_ "

Grovyle and Terra both waited for more, but the Mirror was silent, as was the Queen. When it became clear to the former two that the Mirror wasn't going to say anything else, they decided that they heard enough, deciding to keep the clue the mirror gave them in their minds.

"Thanks. You've been a big help." Grovyle and Terra both said in unison, before turning and walked out of the chamber all together, leaving the Queen and the Mirror behind, and with that, left the world to continue their search. While Terra had no idea about this war that was waged that Xehanort might be, Grovyle thought about this tower where a young king and his teacher both lived, and that was where Jason would be. One thing that did give him more determination to find his friend though, was that Jason was still alive.

Now it was onward to the next world. But little did Grovyle and Terra know, in then next world they would arrive in, they would find two other people who had just met in their first world adventure.

* * *

 _A while later...with Jason..._

It's been at least a couple of days since Jason first arrived at this mysterious tower in the past, and learned that he was a Keyblade wielder. But that didn't help the fact that Grovyle as out there somewhere. It only made things worse when these Unversed appeared, and he couldn't do a thing about it without transport to other worlds. Yen Sid clearly told him to stay put without even saying anything, and Mickey seemed to agree.

But the eleven year old boy was being driven on edge. This wasn't what he and Grovyle had in mind in trying to bring back Time and light back to the Pokemon world in the future. Zoroark must've known and had decided that he hates time and light, or else why would he be part of the Resistance Group?

Right now, Jason was in the lobby of the tower, pacing back and forth.

' _I can't just stay here knowing that Grovyle could be in big trouble. I gotta find him. But how am I gonna do that? I don't even have a Star Shard, and I don't think my wristband will help._ ' He thought to himself, as he gazed at his goodluck charm Lyla gave him every now and then.

He stopped pacing, before slumping forward, sighing in defeat.

Just then, Jason heard someone coming from upstairs, and when he straightened himself upright, to his suprise it was Mickey who came running down, his Starseeker Keyblade in hand before the young king noticed the young boy and skid to a stop once he reached the bottom.

"Mickey? What's the hurry?" Jason asked, only to be shushed by Mickey who looks back upstairs, as if making sure no one was listening.

Once he was certain that Yen Sid wasn't within earsdrop, Mickey gazed back at Jason and whispered, "I'm going to other worlds and find out where the Unversed are comin' from."

"You are?" Jason whispered back.

"Yup. I'm worried about could happen, and I can't just stay here knowing that the worlds need help." Mickey answered and he did look worried. He'd been on so many adventures since five years ago and he wasn't afraid. In fact, as much as he hated to admit it, he still loved adventures to this day.

Jason quirked an eyebrow before asking, "Why are we whispering?" only to notice that Mickey's expression changed to that of embarressment. Seeing this made the boy realise what his new friend was up to and couldn't help but smile sheepishly, "That means I gotta keep my mouth shut, or we're in big trouble."

Mickey nods, having known that Jason would've figured out that he didn't even tell Master Yen Sid on what he was doing, which was also putting his Mark of Mastery Exam on further hold. "Yeah, sorta. Not only that, he probably already knows what I'm about to do, and well, I hope he'll understand. But I'll be okay."

He then added with a smile, "Besides, you're comin' with me, if ya want."

"Huh?" Jason asked, confused.

"I wanna help ya find your friend Grovyle." Mickey concluded, holding out his hand for a shake.

( **~The Promised Beginning-KH:BBS~** )

Realising what this means, and, seeing that this would be his only chance in finding Grovyle, Jason smiled in gratitude and shook hands with Mickey, declaring, "Then count me in, Mickey. Besides, I've always wanted to see other worlds, and I really don't want them to land in trouble either. Plus, Grovyle could be in one of those worlds too."

But once the two let go of each other, Jason couldn't help but ask in slight embarrassment, "But uh...how do we get to other worlds?"

"With this." Mickey answered, digging into his shorts-pockets and pulled out a star-shaped crystal, and held it out to show the now stunned Jason.

"Is that...A Star Shard?" Jason asked, shocked. He recongised that item from the pictures of the ancient history books back in the future.

Mickey was surprised and asked, "How'd you know?"

"I've heard about that in the future, and they say that only a Keyblade wielder is able to use it." Jason answered, before remembering, "Come to think of it," and showed his wristband as his blue crystal shined a bit, "The Crystal on my wristband is a piece of a Star Shard. A friend of mine gave me this, and gave Grovyle a necklace with another piece of the crystal."

The king understood and admitted, "Gosh, I guess you sure know a lot in the future."

Jason shrugged, "Not really." before asking, "So, is that Star Shard yours?"

"Well...no. I kinda took it from Master Yen Sid's study. Hope he doesn't mind me burrowing it." Mickey shrugged in return.

"What we're about to do, I don't think he'll have any problems." Jason laughed, and Mickey laughed in agreement.

* * *

Once readying themselves, Jason and Mickey raced outside as the former also summoned his new Keyblade, which he came to name it as the Time-Gear since it resembled to a gear and he did travel back in time. The name just suited the weapon.

Both of them stopped near the edge of the floating island.

"Ya ready?" Mickey asked.

Jason nods in determination, "Ready when you are." as he also thought to himself about Grovyle, ' _Don't worry, Grovyle. I'm gonna find you. I promise._ '

Mickey then held up the Star Shard as Jason held onto his shoulder, not taking any chance in becoming separated again, as the former then chanted, "Alakazam!" and at his words, the crystal shined brightly which the light then covered both of them.

Then next thing Jason and Mickey, they were absorbed into the light and then took off screaming, in an irregular flight pattern and disappears into the sky...just as Grovyle and Terra arrive. ( **~End The Promised Beginning~** )

* * *

 _Meanwhile, back in the Ancient Past..._

Selene was on the balcony of the Moon Kingdom Palace, gazing down as she watched her Sailor Protectors and knights either practice or just talk to each other. But her thoughts were really on her beloved daughter, Serenity, who had been in the future for three hours now. The former Queen could not help but fear for her safety. What if something went wrong? What if the darkness was too much?

"Your grace?"

Selene was brought out of her thoughts as Sailor Pluto's voice alerted her back to reality. She turned around to see that the Time Guardian stood before here, and from the concerned and grave expression the Sailor Warrior held, Selene immediately knew, something was wrong.

"What is it, Sailor Pluto?"

"I'm afraid I bear grave news." Sailor Pluto began. "There is a traitor within these Palace walls, and unless they are stopped, I fear it will bring ruin to our Kingdom and place both Queen Serenity and even Prince Grimoire into an uncertain future."

A traitor? Here in Silver Millinium? Selene's concern grew into grave worry. She did not care for her own welfare. She only cared for the safety of her people, her daughter and her daughter's lover.

Little did the two women know, the traitor in question was listening into the conversation, and he held a sadstic grin, for he would put his plan into motion soon.

Very soon.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, I did manage to place Jason and Mickey in this chapter too. Anyway, we return to Ven in the next chapter in his second world adventure. Hope you're all looking forward to it, fellow readers.**


	9. CHAPTER 8: Dwarf Woodlands-Serenity

**Disclaimer:** The name _Selene_ is the name of the Moon Goddess who is the daughter of Zeus, according to Greek legends.

 **Author's note: Rather than returning to Ven like I said, I decided to go straight back to Serenity and Aqua since Ven's visit in the Castle of Dreams is my least favorite and pretty hard to do at the moment. So, we're still in the Dwarf Woodlands, this time the last part of the world's chapter.**

 **I only own the rights of Jason, Lyla, and Chancellor. The rest belong rightfully to Square Enix, Disney, Nintendo and Toei.**

* * *

CHAPTER 8: Dwarf Woodlands-Serenity.

 _Meanwhile, back with Serenity...shortly after Ven's first arrival..._

( **~Villians of Sort-KH:BBS~** )

It wasn't long after the seven dwarfs had left for the mines and Snow White was left by herself, when she was greeted by a strange old woman with a basket full of apples. Little did the young Princess know was that it was the evil Queen in disguise. The two had a conversation and the evil woman lied to the young woman about the red apple being a wishing apple that with one bite and all of Snow White's dreams would come true.

While backing up hesitatedly, Snow White, being gullible and innocent, decided to believe the 'kind' old woman and raises the delicious fruit to her lips and takes a bite, the hag's excitement growing continuously with every second. As the evil queen in disguise had hoped for, Snow White had taken the bite of a poisoned apple and instantly in a matter of a few moments, the poor princess collaspes onto the floor, with the single bitten apple sliding out of her grasp and to the hag's feet.

The evil queen cackled evilly.

( **~End Villians of Sort~** )

* * *

 _A few days later..._

It was a bit strange for Serenity to be riding on a glider with her new friend Aqua who traversed from world to world on her quest to find the answer to the threat of the Unversed and stop them, but eventually the young Moon Queen got used to it. Soon enough, the two companions arrived in the next world which was the second for the two young women.

When they landed and Aqua discarded her armor, she and Serenity had arrived in the middle of the woods which seemed pretty, but they both somehow sensed that not all was in peace. They both traversed through the woods and entered a small clearing where they both noticed seven dwarves all gathered around a glass coffin.

( **~Tears of Light-KH:BBS~** )

When Serenity and Aqua got closer, both of them realised that the seven little men had their hats off and were crying, as though they lost someone. They all have their heads down, sobbing into their already tear-soaked beards

"Excuse me." Serenity asked gently to get the seven men's attentions.

"Poor Snow White..." Doc whimpered.

' _Snow White?_ ' Serenity thought. She carefully went over to the coffin with Aqua right next to her, and when they gazed into the glass coffin, both women gasped, their hands covering their mouths in shock, sorrow and horror. Inside was a young woman, close to Aqua's age, with ebony hair and a beautiful dress, her skin white as snow, her lips red as a rose, and she looked sleeping yet lifeless...and not responding to anything.

"She was just as sweet as could be." Doc continued.

"She sang us purty songs..." Sneezy whimpered.

"And made us smile." The very saddened Happy added, not being happy at all.

"At bedtime, she told wonderful stories..." The not so tired Sleepy added.

"About falling in love, an' the Prince she'd met." Bashful added.

Even Grumpy couldn't hide the fact that he was deeply heartbroken and added, "An' when we went to work, she gave us all a kiss..."

"She was so full of kindness-why, she made better folk of all of us." Happy concluded.

Serenity and Aqua both glanced at each other, feeling terrible for what has happened to Snow White and how these seven little men were so heartbroken at the loss of someone very dear to them. They turned back to the men and Aqua said in a tone of apology, "From what you've said, she must have been very loved."

"Indeed." Serenity nodded in agreement, before questioning, "But, how did this happen to her?"

"The wicked Queen was horribly jealous of our dear Snow White's beauty. So she used her evil magic to change into an old hag, and then she gave Snow White a poisoned apple." Doc explained.

Happy then continued for his fellow dwarf, "An' by the time we got here... Well, it was just too late. We found the princess as still as can be... Nothing we could do would wake her."

So there was an evil queen who had done this all because of jealousy, Serenity and Aqua both thought. That meant that the evil queen herself had darkness within her heart, and Serenity was mentally horrified by this. Never in her life as she met any royals that were jealous of ones beauty. The young queen from the past then quickly decided to never allow that sort of thing happen or allow herself to only focus on beauty. Still...for someone to do this to an innocent girl like Snow White was just cruel.

She then asked while hoping to solve the problem in waken Snow White, "Isn't there some way we can help her?"

The Dwaves looked at the young woman while they and Aqua were all unaware that 'Sailor Moon' was a newly crowned Queen herself, and Doc answered, "Well, not unless somebody craves the bastle-uh, braves the castle."

"All you fools can stay here doin' nothin'." Grumpy then stood up boldy, his grumpiness returning as he declared, "But I'm not afeard a goin', not even to that witch's lair!"

His fellow dwaves, including the saddened Dopey one who didn't speak through the entire conversation, all stood up and gazed at Grumpy in shock, as Doc protested, "You'll never make it. The castle's supposed to be guarded by magic, an' crawling with monsters."

As the seven dwaves talked, Serenity and Aqua both glanced at each other and looked into each other's eyes, both realising that they said the same thing; Since they wanted to help and that the castle might have something to help Snow White, both of them came to an agreement, and both nodded with determination. They might not know each other that well since they were only together for three days, but they refused to allow darkness overtake the light.

The two women turned back to the dwaves and Serenity concluded, "All right. Then Aqua and I will go."

"You will?" Bashful asked as he and his fellow dwaves turned to them, hope in his voice.

"We will. Leave it to us." Aqua replied.

"Well, all right, my dears. We'd be much obliged." Doc thanked.

The two young woman nodded, promising that they'll do the best they can, before the followed the directions of the castle to dwaves pointed out and headed out into the forest towards their desintation. ( **~End Tears of Light~** )

* * *

( **~Secret Whispers-KH:BBS~** )

As they walked through the dark forest while fighting off random Unversed that appeared, just as they made it to the clearing of a glade of wildflowers which was a beautiful scenary, though neither of them were in a cheery mood since they were sorrowed for what happened to Snow White, Aqua was actually blinking back tears.

"Aqua?" Serenity asked as she noticed traces of tears in her friend's eyes. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Sailor Moon." Aqua replied, before admitting, "It's just...seeing Snow White like this reminds me too much of what happened with Ven."

Serenity had heard of the young boy who had ran away from home to find Terra, the young man she met in the Castle of Dreams with Grovyle, and asked gently, "What happened?"

"It was four years ago, actually." Aqua began, pausing in her steps which prompted in having 'Sailor Moon' pause in her steps as well, as the former continued, "Ven was the newest apprentince, and...when he first came, he didn't have any memories of his past or anything. Master Xehanort was the one who brought him to Master Eraqus, and Ven...when Terra and I first greeted him, he collasped and was in a coma for days."

"That's terrible." Serenity softly gasped in shock. "How did he recover?"

"I watched over him, and, one day when I asked why won't we wake up...he woke up, by himself." Aqua answered. "It was a miracle that he was okay. Since then, Terra and I trained with him and took care of him, and the three of us became very close ever since and he became very happy with us..."

She then giggled a little and continued, "He can be pretty stubborn sometimes since he's still young, even for fifteen year old, but he's very sweet and caring. I don't want him to be in any forms of danger, though." She frowned at the thought of Ven having ran off like he did. "I know that he's worried about Terra, but he'll be fine."

"Ven sounds like a very sweet and brave young man." Serenity thought as she and Aqua then both continued along the path up towards the castle that seemed imitading but neither of them were afraid. "If he is worried about Terra, then he doesn't have any fear at all."

Aqua absorbed 'Sailor Moon's' words and thought back on how Ven told her and Terra to focus on the exam, not concerned about his own safety and even told them not to worry about him. Despite this, she was concerned about his safety and wished he had stayed at the Land of Departure with Master Eraqus. Plus she promised him she'd being Ven back home safely.

Serenity in her case, thought back of her people, her mother and Prince Grimoire in the Moon Kingdom in her time of the past, and wondered if they were worried about her. Despite her new inheritage as a Sailor Warrior, Serenity couldn't help but start to think that something was amiss in her mission.

"Despite with the Unversed, you say that Ventus is like you and Terra, is it not?" Serenity couldn't help but ask.

"Yes." Aqua replied.

"So he's been training with you both." Serenity realised. "I have a feeling that he'll be alright. I might've not met him, but it seems to me that Ven only wants to help."

"I guess you're right." Aqua sighed. "Still..."

Serenity became concerned when she saw that Aqua was still looking very worried. Was the other woman over-protective? From what she heard from Aqua and Terra's first meeting with Ventus four years ago, here in the future, then perhaps Ven's safety was their priority. Still, if they continued to protect him and keep him from harm, then he would never be able to look after himself.

There was more to this than what even Aqua knows. Serenity could feel it.

But those thoughts had to wait because as the two young women, while fending off more Unversed, arrived at the entrance of the castle, there stood a young man in tights and a cape standing near a well in the courtyard.

"Is something wrong?" Aqua spoke up gently.

The young man, who is apparently the Prince, turned to them and, seeing how both of them were good people, replied as he gazed around the castle, "This castle-it's different somehow. And I can't find the princess or hear her beautiful voice. Was it all a dream?"

"Wait. You mean you know Snow White?" Serenity asked, both she and Aqua blinking in surprise.

"Oh yes, we met once." The Prince nodded, a bit surprised that these two women know Snow White. "It was a song that drew us together... Has something happened to the princess?" he asked in concern.

Serenity and Aqua's expression turned to apologetic as the former replied, "Yes, I'm afraid so..."

"The wicked Queen tricked her into eating a poisoned apple." Aqua added.

The Prince gasped in shock at the terrible news that happened the girl that he loved and cried out, "I must go to her! Where is she?"

"In the woods, guarded by seven kind dwarves." Aqua replied.

Nodding in determination and thanks, the Prince said, "I will find her. Perhaps there is a way I can help." and before long he ran off to find the princess.

( **~End Secret Whispers~** )

Glancing at each other and wondering if they can still find clues in hopefuly find a cure to awaken Snow White, Serenity and Aqua continued through the castle, and they found a secret passage in the sewers that was dark, but with a little bit of light from Aqua's Keyblade and fighting off more of the Unversed, including the larger ones that appeared, Serenity turned to her thoughts of the Prince and Snow White's love to each other.

Which made her think about her own true love in the Moon Kingdom. Serenity did promise to Grimoire that she would return to him. But...would the Moon Council agree to their love? Chancellor always disapproved Serenity's love for Grimoire, but Queen Selene didn't mind it as long as Serenity focused on her duties as new Queen of Silver Millineum.

She snapped out of her thoughts when Serenity and Aqua arrived in a dark chamber with blue starry curtains, and a single, large mirror hanging on a wall. It was the Queen's chamber and unbeknowest to them, Terra and Grovyle had been here before them days earlier. But there was something else that was getting their attention.

"Something's not right." Aqua whispered, cautionly.

Serenity nodded in agreement, before she sensed where the dark senses was coming from and turned her gaze to the mirror on the wall and frowned, her brows furrowing on alert. "It's coming from that mirror."

With slight caution and wondering how a mirror could hold power, Serenity and Aqua both carefully approached it, only for both of them to jump slightly as with a clash of thunder, lightning appears in the mirror with a burst of fire. The Spirit appears, its face solid. Both of the gasped before leaping back, with Serenity summoning her Scepter and Aqua summoning her Keyblade, just as a flash of light nearly blinded them.

( **~Vim and Vigor-KH:BBS~** )

"What!?" Both of them cried out.

The light brightened the room, until it faded, and in the two companion's place, were two orbs of light that were then sucked into the mirror who's face also disappeared, leaving behind a blank mirror.

It was a repeat of what happened to Grovyle and Terra all over again.

* * *

When Serenity and Aqua opened their eyes, they found themselves in a strange realm of purple flames all around them, and seemingly standing on glass-water like surface that ripped at their every step. In front of them, was a giant face that was the mirror, making them both realise it was the Spirit of the Magic Mirror.

"This is the power we were sensing." Aqua realised as she stood in defence, ready to battle. "Sailor Moon, be on your guard!"

"Right!" Serenity agreed, also getting into fighting position, her Scepter clutched in her grasp.

The mirror made the first move by apparently spitting out balls of fire at them, but Serenity and Aqua dodged out of the way, before counterattacking by Serenity using the power she used when she saved Aqua from the human-eating Pumpkin Unversed and summoned her Moon Tiara and tossing it like a frisbee which knocked the Mirror back several feet. Aqua helped by chanting "Freeze!" which the ice spell briefly froze the side of the mirror's face.

Serenity and Aqua then both joined forces and clashed against the mirror, before the blue-haired woman chanted a Mega-Flare spell which was an upgrade of her regular fire spell which did twice amount the damage and 'Sailor Moon' preformed a Moon-Twirl while knocking Mirror multiple times, causing it to crash into the ground.

But it quickly recovered as just before Serenity and Aqua could attack again, it sank into the surface that was suddenly like water, causing them to skid to a quick stop, but then were forced to gasp in confusion as it came back up, but this time, it deplicated itself into several clones at both sides of them, forming a path. The two then had to rush away to avoid multiple fire-ball attacks.

Aqua then noticed one of the fireballs right behind Serenity and gasped, crying out, "Sailor Moon, look out!" before leaping and pushed her companion out of the way while narrowly avoiding in getting burnt herself. The two of them stayed flat on the ground before the fire attacks stopped.

Casting curaga on themselves, Aqua and Serenity stood up quickly with the latter thanking her, "Thank you, Aqua."

"I was returning the favor when you saved me." Aqua shrugged with a slight smile.

Serenity blushed a little at the memory of when she rescued her companion from being digested in the Pumpkin-Unversed. The two then noticed while they dodged more of the fireballs that the the duplicans of the mirror vanished, only to reappear, this time encircling the two, who whipped around, all of them glaring at the two. Aqua had to summon a barrier to protect Serenity and herself from more attacks from the duplicans until the two female warriors noticed something odd about one of them.

One of the duplicans had a sly grin on it's expression.

"That must be the real one!" Serenity exclaimed in realization.

"We should attack it together!" Aqua decided.

With Serenity's nod of agreement, once the attacks stopped, Aqua lowered the barrier. Serenity then once again chanted, "Moon, Tiara, Magic!" and tossed her Tiara's magic right at the smiling mirror who was hit and stumbled backwards, causing it's clones to vanish completely before they could even attack the two companions.

Seeing their chance, Serenity and Aqua combined their abilities and gave a devastating blow to the mirror, with Serenity chanting with her Scepter's power, "Moon, Scepter, Activation!" while Aqua chanted a spell known as one of her special moves-Seeker Mine which combines with Serenity's attack which hit their opponent full on as the mirror screamed in agony once again before being surrounded by a small explosion and collasped once again onto the ground.

( **~End Vim and Vigor~** )

Serenity and Aqua both panted while cautionly stayed vigilant just in case the mirror would attack once again. Fortunately, after a good few moments, it didn't and neither of them had the chance to say anything when light surrounded them and they vanished from the realm.

In a flash of light from the mirror back in the real world, Serenity and Aqua both reappeared, having freed themselves and won the battle, as the mirror's face also reappeared. The two women turned back to face the mirror who gazed at them with the same expression he always had.

Except this time, he held a small hint of...respect and understanding.

" _ **The Queen is gone, my service done. Adieu, O victorious ones.**_ " The Mirror spoke just once, and the next moment, he disappeared and left behind an ordinary mirror.

While they were both in brief confusion what the mirror said, Serenity and Aqua then realised, in their search through out the castle, it seemed quite clear that it made sense on why they couldn't find anyone else other than the Prince they met earlier when they first arrived. How the Queen was gone was a mystery neither of them would know. Aqua walks up to it and touches the smooth surface, both her and Serenity sighing.

There was nothing here, Serenity realised. Their trail had gone cold. There was nothing that could be done to help Snow White. The Moon Princess felt so guilty for unable to help a fellow princess. When they had arrived, it was already too late.

* * *

The two disappointed and saddened women returned to the forest where the dwaves continued to mourn the loss, and stood by the side of the solemnly Prince who too was saddened that Snow White was gone. As though wanting to at least give out his final goodbye, the Prince approached the now opened glass coffin and bends over her, overcome with her beauty, and kisses her rose red lips. He then kneels beside her in silence.

Serenity lowered her head and covered her face with her hands as she cried herself, while Aqua looked away, tears forming in her eyes. Just then, something caught the latter's eyes as she looked up again, and she gasped in shock and surprise, which was heard by Serenity who looked up, and she too gasped in shock and disbelief.

Just a few moments after the Prince had kissed Snow White on the lips, as though by magic, her eyes flutter open as though she was only just asleep.

"Princess!" Aqua gasped in great relief.

"Princess Snow White!" Serenity gapped, relief almost overwhelming her, "She's alive!"

The two women's exclaim caught the attention of the Prince and the dwaves who all looked up and were amazed and suddenly overcome by happiness while Snow White stretches, pressing the back of her hand to her face, and sits up. The dwarfs gasp and grin widely. She smiles sweetly at them and their eyes light up. The Prince stands and takes Snow White into his arms. The dwarves dance around, Dopey doing front flips and somersaults, and Aqua and Serenity both smile happily.

"That's so sweet." Aqua thought, her heart overwhelmed by the happy ending.

Serenity, tears now of happiness, wiped them away with the back of her hand as she said to herself while agreeing with Aqua, "It's just like a miracle...A Love's first kiss."

Which it also made her think back of her first kiss with Grimoire.

* * *

( **~Serenity's Theme*Yuna's Theme-FFX*~** )

 _Flash-Back:_

 _A slightly younger Princess Serenity and slightly younger Prince Grimoire were walking together in the beautiful gardens of the Moon Kingdom, Earth in the sky in the distance, glowing brightly. They both stopped near a fountain that flowed crystal clear waters._

 _They had known each other for years now, and lately both of them realise that their feelings for one another were much more than just friendship. It was...true love._

 _"Serenity..." Grimoire began, slowly though he was feeling a bit embarrassed. "I just want you to know..."_

 _He cleared his throat awkwardly when Serenity tilted her head slightly in curiosity, before Grimoire continued with a warm smile, "I want you to know that you mean so much to me."_

 _Realising what Grimoire said, Serenity smiled in return with a nod of understanding and she replied, "I do know..."_

 _"You're in my heart, Serenity."_

 _"And you will always be in mine."_

 _As though time itself had slowed down, both Serenity and Grimoire slowly leaned closer to each other, until their eyes closed and their lips touched in a passionate kiss, bringing their bodies closer in a powerful connection._

 _Their first true loves kiss._

* * *

End of flash-back.

Once brought out of her memory, Serenity smiled as Snow White has decided to join the Prince, her true love, to his kingdom, and the Princess of this world was now happily kisses each of the dwarfs' foreheads in turn, Grumpy making a bashful noise, and waves goodbye to them while being carried away in her Prince's arms, while both Serenity and Aqua stood happily, each to their own thoughts.

' _A happy ending...perhaps love is not always forbidden._ ' Serenity thought to herself.

' _Every waking is a new journey. Maybe Ven left...because it was his time._ ' Aqua thought to herself. Maybe Serenity was right. Ven can look after himself. Still, she was still worried about her young friend.

With that, after saying their goodbyes to their new friends, Serenity and Aqua left the forest and soon left the world of Dwarf Woodlands to continue onward towards their next destination and to the next world in their adventure. ( **~End Serenity's Theme*Yuna's Theme*~** )

* * *

 _Meanwhile...with Ventus..._

Ven had been travelling through out the Lanes in Between in his search for Terra, thoughts troubled on what just happened back in the previous world he'd been in. The seven little men obviously very suspicious of him, helping a girl named Snow White to a safe place, and hearing about his best friend being aided by someone named Grovyle and how both of them protected the young Princess.

Still...that wasn't the only thing on the teen's mind. That guy in the mask...what did he mean that Terra about to change forever? Ven didn't get it.

With a sigh, he then noticed something ahead of him and behind his helmet blinked before realising what it was. It was another world, with a white castle. Maybe Terra and Grovyle were there.

"Well, better go and check it out." Ven said to himself, going in in full speed ahead on his glider.

When he entered through the portal and disgarded his armor, Ven noticed something very weird. Everything in the room he was in, obviously a house or something, was huge.

"Huh?" Ven muttered, taking a few steps, but when he did, suddenly something metal reacted underneath him, and to his surprise and shock, it lift up and sent him tossed to his left as he cried out in alarm before landing roughly on metal bar floor. Seconds after he did, he realised he was inside a giant cage trap because the cage's door slammed shut, trapping him inside.

It then took Ven a few more moments to realise that everything around him wasn't giant, and, annoyance came to him more than fear.

He somehow shrunk down to size.

This was not good.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry that it's short, but I promise that this time we catch up with Ven in the next chapter. In fact, this is the prologue of his next adventure. Please look forward to the next chapter.**

 **Oh, and before I forget, also please check out bopdog111's Kingdom Hearts story "Readers XIII VS Organization XIII" too.**


	10. CHAPTER 9: Castle of Dreams-Ventus

**Disclaimer:** The name _Selene_ is the name of the Moon Goddess who is the daughter of Zeus, according to Greek legends.

 **Author's note: I am so sorry for the delay. Ven's story in the Castle of Dreams is always the least of my favorites, but finally I've worked done it so I can go back to Grovyle and then Serenity. Anyway, here we go.**

 **Note: This chapter will be short, but I can't help for that, sorry.**

 **I only own the rights of Jason, Lyla, and Chancellor. The rest belong rightfully to Square Enix, Disney, Nintendo and Toei.**

* * *

CHAPTER 9: Castle of Dreams-Ventus.

 _Hours before Serenity and Aqua's arrivals..._

In her wood-lined room that was really the attic of her home that once belonged to her late father, but ever sine his death, it was taken over to her cruel and evil stepmother Lady Tremaine and her two daugthers; Anastasia and Prezilla, Cinderella gazed out of her window, staring at the grand Castle seen in the distance, sighing. How she longed to know what the castle was like.

Her thoughts were broken when her mouse friend Jaq quickly ran over to her, crying out in his heavy french accent, "Cinderelly! Cinderelly! Come on! Gotta hurry! Gotta hurry!" as he climbs up a post on the bed near the wall, jumping up and down to get her attention.

Turning to her only friend, Cinderella questioned, "Now, Jaq, what's all the fuss about?"

"Somebody new in the house! Somebody never sawr-a 'fore."

"Oh, a new friend. Where is he?" She asked. It was nice to have new friends around since being here only to be treated like a maid was lonely, but as her real late mother told her, she had to keep on believing in her dreams. Jaq was her closest friend in her life.

Jaq continued to jump up and down, urgently telling his human friend, "In a trap! Down the stairs!"

Cinderella gasped in shock, "Oh dear!" before following Jaq to rescue the new poor mouse, unaware of what the two were actually going to meet.

* * *

He didn't know how long he'd been stuck in the mousetrap, but Ven was getting more and more annoyed by the minute, unable to figure out how he'd been shrunk. Normally people would freak out in being shrunk down to size. But not Ven. It would take a lot to scare him since he was a trained Keyblade wielder.

"What is going on?" Ven signed as he paced back and forth in the cage before folding his arms. He then grabbed hold of the bars of the cage and cried out, "Somebody tell me how I got so SMALL!"

Not getting an answer, he sighed. Just then, Ven noticed the door of the room he was in open and looked up, to see a young woman approach him. Suddenly nervous due to the fact that at his current size, she was a giant, Ven backed away a little as she towered over him. As Cinderella picked up the cage, he had trouble keeping his balance before she tips the door of the cage up toward her, causing him to roll over to the back of the cage. He had heard of the spell known as "Mini" that could shrink opponents, but if he somehow ended up using that spell on himself or if that guy in the mask did this, then he'd better make a mental note to train himself for that spell after he finds Terra.

"Don't be afraid." Cinderella told him gently, before getting a closer look at Ven, and her eyes widened in surprise. "Oh! How interesting... I've never seen a mouse like you before."

( **~BibbidiBobbidiBoo-KH:BBS~** )

"Mouse?" Ven asked in confusion, rubbing the back of his head. She actually thought he was a mouse? Well, considering how he had been caught in a mouse trap and that he was the size of one, now that he thought about it, it did make a bit of sense.

Seeing how Ven was confused, Cinderella turned to Jaq who was below her on the floor and gently requested her friend, "Jaq, you better explain things to him." before she gently puts the cage down, while Ven struggled to keep his balance until he was back on ground level, much to his relief, the cage door remaining open.

Jaq easily stepped in to greet the new 'mouse', saying to him happily, "Now, now now. Looka, little guy. Raker easy. Nutta worry 'bout. We like-a you. Cinderelly like-a you, too. She's-a nice, very nice-nice."

Ven smiled. This little guy was very friendly and by judging how gentle Cinderella was, he knew he could trust both of them. By Jaq's offer to go with him, he nodded and the two walked out of the cage, mentally relieved that he was finally out.

"Name-a Jaq." Jaq introduced himself.

"I'm Ventus. Call me Ven." Ven replied in return.

Jaq smiled at his new friend, "Zugk-zugk, Ven-Ven. Need-a sudda? Ask-a Jaq!"

Just then all three of them heard a woman's voice call out from the other side of the door, "Cinderella!" which made Cinderella sigh, knowing that she had things to do right now.

"Oh well, time to get to my chores." She said to herself before apologetically saying to Ven, "'ll see you in a little while, Ven." smiling at him before leaving the room.

"Wow, I guess she's got her hands full." Ven commented.

Jaq nodded, sighing with slight exasperation, "Yep, work, work, work! Stepmuddy keep-a Cinderelly busy all day!"

"She didn't seem to mind much, though." Ven shrugged.

"No, not Cinderelly. She work-a hard. Got a dream-big dream. Dream gonna come true!"

Hearing this made Ven think about Terra, as he recalled what his friend told him and Aqua few years ago as one of his strongest memories, " _Being a Keyblade Master is all I've dreamed about._ "

Suddenly remembering the reason why he was here after thinking about that memory, Ven then turned to Jaq and asked, "Hey, maybe you can help me find my friend! His name's Terra. You seen him?"

"Ehh..." Jaq thought hard of anyone of that name, before shrugging and replied, "No no. Never saw Terra 'fore."

"Oh, well. It was worth a shot." Ven sighed. Where could Terra be? Thinking back on what happened in the previous world, something didn't seem right and that only increased his worries and suspiction of what the guy in the mask was talking about back at the Land of Departure.

Jaq then gestured Ven to following him, saying almost urgently, "Come on. Follow me. Gotta see the house." before scampering off into the mouse hole that leads to somewhere, causing Ven to hurriedly to follow him.

( **~End BibbidiBobbidiBoo~** )

* * *

Even though the Unversed were around as Ven ventured through the mousehole while following Jaq, thankfully it seemed even the monsters had shrunk so it wasn't such of a problem since his Keyblade carried the job easily, before he found himself in Cinderella's room and joined the mouse on the top of the window, gazing out at the large castle in the distance.

( **~Peaceful Hearts-KH:BBS~** )

"What's that?" Ven asked, not realising that was a castle since he had been living in one for the last four years but didn't remember much at all.

"That's-a palace-King's palace! Gonna be a big ball tonight." Jaq answered, sounding excited.

A ball tonight, huh? That sounded really fun and Ven knew about that at least after seeing Aqua read all kinds of storybooks which she happily offered to let him read and he had to admit, he could see what his friend loved them, but didn't admit it to Terra. That would've been too embarrassing.

"Is Cinderella going?" Ven asked.

He was surprised when Jaq gave a sad sigh as the latter muttered, "I don't know..." just as they heard the door open behind them, causing to the two to see that Cinderella had arrived after finishing more of the chores in her daily life.

"Hello, you two. Have you become friends already?" Cinderella questioned with a smile and as the two nodded, she moved over towards a mannequin that was wearing and old pink dress as she hummed to herself, starting to work on it.

Noting her smile, Ven commented, "You sure look happy, Cinderella."

The young woman nodded as she said almost dreamingly, "I'm going to the royal ball tonight." sighing happily, "I guess dreams really do come true."

Too bad those thoughts were crushed when all three of them heard Lady Tremaine call out once again to Cinderella who sighed, knowing that she now had more chores to do, and realising that her dress would have to wait, before two more voices called out to her, as she called back to her stepmother and stepsisters, "All right, all right, I'm coming!" walking out of the room and closing the door behind her.( **~End Peaceful Hearts~** )

"Poor Cinderelly... She not go to the ball." Jaq sighed in sadness.

"Why not?" Ven asked, shocked.

"You see. They fix her. Work, work, work. She'll never get her dress done." Jaq explained.

"Oh." Ven muttered, realising that Jaq had a point. Poor Cinderella, and she had been looking forward to go to the ball, which made him wonder why her stepfamily were doing this on purpose. Was it because of the darkness in their hearts? For some reason that seemed more likely now that he thought about it. But why Cinderella like this, though?

Just then Jaq thought of something and perked up, "Say, got an idea! Ven-Ven help-a Jaq?"

"With what?" Ven asked, curiously.

"Fix-a Cinderelly dress for the ball."

While Ven thought it was a good idea, he wasn't an expert when it comes to fixing up dresses since the only girl he's known in his life was Aqua, so, he had no idea. "But what do we need to get?"

"Look around the house. Lots o' pretty-pretty things." Jaq suggested.

"Okay, let's do it. I'll go find whatever we need. Jaq, you get things set up here." Ven replied, getting the idea and actually getting excited to help fix up Cinderella's dress. Plus, he didn't want her to be sad or miss out on something as fun as the ball, especially at the King's palace.

Just as Ven leaped off the windowsill and landed on the floor to carry out the task, he paused when Jaq called to him, "Ven-Ven! Careful Rucifee!"

" _"Roos-a-fee"_?" Ven asked, confused.

"Rucifee a cat-cat! Mean...sneaky... Jump at you, bite at you!" Jaq explained, remembering the cat who is actually named Lucifer.

Heeding the warning, not to mention that at his current size Ven could easily be a meal to a cat, he nodded, "Gotcha." before heading down to the mousehole to find any sort of pretty things that would fit for a dress. He just hoped he wouldn't screw this one up.

* * *

While fighting against annoying Unversed and avoiding Lucifer in case the cat was around and also managing to avoid the three other women that Cinderella lives with, Ven managed to find the pretty items he could think off that aqquired as pretty for a dress in the Wardrobe Room. He managed to find a pink fabric on the floor of the room and white lace lying on the couch. He then climbed up the a pile of books and retrieves a white sash before going through another mousehole and reaches the top of a dresser, where he finds a white button. He finds pink thread after reaching the top of the large wardrobe.

Once he retrieved these items, Ven quickly returned to Cinderella's room where Jaq was waiting for him happily. After Ven gave him the materials, Jaq then requested, "Still needs a pretty-pretty pearl."

"Leave it to me." Ven nodded without hesitation.

"Pretty-pretty pearl gotta be down-a-stairs!"

Understanding, Ven once again went downstairs once more and after looking around carefully, he spotted it. "Oh, there it is."

Though he was left with one problem. The blue pretty pearl was next to a cat that he quickly realised was Lucifer. Or at least, next to the sleeping cat as it purred in it's sleep. So as silently as he could, the young Keyblade wielder slowly skulks over, careful to not wake Lucifer. For good measure, he waved a hand in front of the cat's closed eyes but it remains still. Mentally sighing in relief, the teenager carefully picked up the pearl, and then turned around. Though he failed to realise that had been a trap as Lucifer opened one of his green eyes, grinning evilly at Ven who was silently walking away.

But Ven did realise that the purring stopped and his stomach dropped, just as Lucifer silently raised a paw to swipe at him for an easy meal.

( **~Vim and Vigor-KH:BBS~)**

"Look out! Rucifee!" Jaq's voice cried out as the two looked up to see him on a dress before the mouse launched and catapaulted a large ball of yarn at the cat, hitting him on the head and causing the feline to stumble back in pain and annoyance while the cat shrieked, " _Mureow!_ "

"Hurry! Hurry, Ven!" Jaq cried out as he prepared another ball of yarn while Ven escapes. But Lucifer dodges out of the way and begins running in circles as

Jaq throws multiple yarn balls of different colours before eventually knocking into the dresser just as Ven reaches the mousehole, making Jaq lose his balance, toppling over onto the floor. To Ven's horror as he stopped when he heard his friend cry out, Lucifer was heading straight towards him.

Ven knew what he had to do immediately.

"Ooh, that hurt..." Jaq grumbled as he sat up. But when a shadow overloomed him, he looked up to see Lucifer who raises a paw and meows at him to swipe at him. The mouse screams in fright as he tries his best to shield himself, bracing to be eaten.

Just then Ven, who is still carrying the pearl in his left arm, leaped up towards the cat and knocked it's paw away with his Keyblade, causing the feline to hiss, now really angry, as Ven told it boldly, "Time to play, cat!"

"Ven-Ven!" Jaq cried out in relief, amazed that a friend he saved had just saved him in return.

"Take the pearl, Jaq! I'll hold him off." Ven told him as he handed the pearl to his friend, while still having his eyes on Lucifer. "Run!"

"Zugk-zugk!" Jaq nodded before running off, leaving Ven to fight the feline.

Lucifer swiped at Ven with it's massive claws, but the Keyblade wielder dodged rolled out of the way several times before eventually going behind the cat, attacking with with multiple slashes and whacks with his Keyblade which caused the cat to shriek out in pain before turning around and swiped at Ven who was knocked back three feet before landing on the ground. Getting up, Ven then rolled out of the way before Lucifer could swipe at him when the cat came running in incredible speed.

This only caused Lucifer to crash face-first into the wall in a faceplant, before slumping to the ground which allowed Ven enough time to heal himself with Cure before going into quick-speed combos, and then for safety measures even though he didn't like harming animals, he casted Fire which caused Lucifer's tail to steam with smoke on the tip of his tail. Feeling unusual warmth and heat, the cat looked behind him and freaked out in horror, before running around the room in panic, shrieking his head off.

This allowed Ven to leap into the air and once Lucifer was close enough, he landed onto the cat's back and hanged on tightly in a rodeo-style while somehow steering him towards the wall, much to the cat's horror. Too late, as Ven leaped off just in time, Lucifer once again face-planted himself into the wall, seeing stars and miniture Jaqs circle around his head. Ven in the meantime, decided to use his Strike Raid ability, hitting Lucifer multiple times before jumping out of the way just as the cat recovered, but still incredibly sure with a massive headache.

Seeing this as his chance to finish off the battle, Ven activated his D-Link and called out to Aqua, preforming a combine of his Strike Raid with her Strike Raid, tossing his Keyblade which glowed like a boomarang which caught the cat off-guard as it was hit in the head once more before the Keyblade returned to him. Lucifer slumped to the ground in defeat. ( **~End Vim and Vigor~** )

Not wanting to get attacked even further as the feline recovered, Lucifer ran away, meowing as he raced outside of the room, giving Ven a breather.

Jaq, who had stayed behind a bit worried, approached his new close friend, saying in gratitude, "Oh, that's a big _"thank you"_." while Ven dismisses his Keyblade for now.

The teenage boy smiled in return, replying, "No thanks needed. You saved me before, so I saved you. That's what friends do, right?"

"Zugk-zugk! Ven-Ven, Jaq are good friends!" Jaq laughed along with Ven.

Knowing that they still had a job to do, Ven nodded to his new friend, saying, "Now, let's get that dress finished."

The two then rushed back through the mousehole to finish their job so that Cinderella can go to the ball tonight.

* * *

A little while later, knowing that she had no chance of going to the ball due to the fact that Lady Tremaine, Anastasia and Prezilla had forced her to help with their dresses all afternoon, sadly returned to her room to spend the rest of the evening there while her stepmother and stepsisters go without her, unaware that they did this on purpose since they wanted her to have a miserable life.

She gazed out of the window towards the castle, saying to herself, "Oh, well... What's a royal ball? After all, I suppose it would be frightfully dull and boring...and completely..."

Cinderella sighed before leaning on the windowsill, concluding dreamingly, "...completely wonderful."

"Cinderella!"

Hearing Ven's voice, Cinderella turned around and her eyes widened in surprise as her wooden room divider open, revealing a beautiful pink dress with white lace and pink ribbons, with both Ven and Jaq standing on each side, smiling proudly of ther handy work.

"Is that my dress?" Cinderella asked, happiness and surprise filling up her heart. She couldn't believe that her two friends had did this for her while she was busy.

Ven nodded to confirm it, "Yes. It's a present from us. Now you have a dress for the ball." with Jaq smiling happily.

In graditude, Cinderella lowered her hands to allow both of them to climb onboard in her palms and she lifted them up to her face, smilling happily as she admitted, "Why, it's...it's such a surprise..."

"Hurry, hurry! Time-a go, Cinderelly!" Jaq told his friend with a beaming smile.

"Oh, thank you." Cinderella told them, while Ven placed his hands behind his head, smiling happily.

* * *

Just five minutes after Cinderella got dressed into her new dress and left to leave for the ball, Ven and Jaq both sat on the windowsill, gazing out the night at the castle, having a conversation before Ven would leave to continue his quest to find Terra and this Grovyle.

"Jaq-Jaq hope-a Cinderelly dream comes true." Jaq commented, breaking the peaceful silence. He then turned to Ven and asked curiously, "What's-a Ven-Ven

dream?"

( **~A Flower in the Slums-CRISIS CORE FINAL FANTASY VII~** )

Blinking in surprise, Ven thought to himself. Up until now, he never really payed much attention on his dreams. He then recalled what both Terra and Aqua had said and that he started to think that sharing their dream sounded like the best thing in his life.

" _Being a Keyblade Master is all I've dreamed about._ " Terra had said.

" _Well, you're not the only one._ " Aqua had replied.

" _I know. You, me, and Ven all share the same dream._ "

Ven was silent for a moment, before eventually answering, "Funny... I'd never really thought about it-at least until you asked me." before summoning his Keyblade and gazed it, admitting, "My dream is to become a Keyblade Master." before desummoning it again.

While Jaq didn't understand what a 'Keyblade Master' is, he replied, "Hope-a Ven-Ven dream come true, too."

"I just need to keep on believing, right?" Ven smiled.

"Zugk-zugk!" Jaq nodded, and the two shared a smile, gazing at the castle again.( **~End A Flower in the Slums~** )

After that, Ven said his goodbyes to Jaq and once he was in a hidden distance, he summoned his Armor and Glider before leaving Castle of Dreams behind, thankfully once he left through the portal, he returned to his normal size, much to his relief. As much as he enjoyed hanging out with Jaq, he had to admit to himself.

Ven didn't like being small.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in the dark future..._

( **~Drops of Poison~** )

Zoroark tossed the weakened Celebi to the ground where the Pokemon remained unconscious, as the Pokemon of the Resistance growled while keeping his temper in check. Slaking and Duslops had just joined him at the Deep Dusk Forest as it has been just half an hour after he forced both Grovyle and Jason into the Passage of Time with hopes that the two would meet their ends immediately.

What he discovered from the Celebi who could foresee the past, it wasn't a pretty sight in his opinion.

"It seems we have mistaken the past." Zoroark grunted, clutching his paw which shook in fury. "This little insect time traveller informed me that Grovyle and his human partner have seperated but have also joined up two of the four Keyblade wielders ten years before Temporal Tower's collaspe."

"As much as I hate to make the situation worse," Dusclops spoke up, "In ancient texts my comrades had informed me, Neo Queen Serenity's birth Mother of the ancient past has travelled forward through time as well, which has created a Time Paradox which Primal Dialga would not be pleased with."

Slaking growled dangerously in anger himself, as he grunted, "If those two rookies of the Plantery Investigation Team meet the Silver Crystal's previous wielder, they would discover a way to bring back Time itself."

"There is good news, however." Dusclops said once again, in a tone that he was grinning. "There is a twist that, according to my readings, that a traitor also time-travelled to kill the Crystal's previous wielder. If we help him to kill her, that would erase the chances of those fools to bring back that pathetic light into this Realm."

"No, that would still change the future." Zoroark warned, while he gazed at the Passage of Time, already making his mind him. If he had to take it into his own hands to kill Grovyle and Jason, even through time-travel, than so be it. "Let that traitor handle Queen Serenity, and leave those two brats to me."

As he made his towards the Passage of Time, much to the shock of his companions, Slaking cried out, "You're not thinking of going to the past yourself, are you?" making Zoroark pause in his steps.

"In order to keep this world remain like this for all eternity, and make sure the past still set in stone, I must protect the future of darkness." Zoroark told his comrades, turning to give them an evil grin as he continued, "I told you; I am not known as the Master of illusions for nothing. I will return victorous, or at least make sure those two wanna-be saviors die before they know the truth."

With that, he stepped into the Passage of Time and vanished into the past, leaving behind Dusclops and Slaking who both glanced at each other, realising that Zoroark was right. Both Grovyle and Jason would have to be killed in the past, and Queen Serenity to suffer more than what she would lose in her future. ( **~End Drops of Poison~** )

Also to make sure three of those four travelling Keybearers would suffer their horrible fates and continue to suffer for all eternity. Little did they know, the Time Paradox was already set into motion.

Their present would one day be erased.

* * *

 **A/N: We continue the Castle of Dreams in the next chapter and catch up to Grovyle and Terra. Again, I am so sorry that it's short and that it's late. But Ven's visit to the Castle of Dreams is the least of my favorites.**

 **See you in the next chapter which hopefully I'll be able to post sooner than last time.**


	11. CHAPTER 10: Castle of Dreams-Grovyle

**Disclaimer:** The name _Selene_ is the name of the Moon Goddess who is the daughter of Zeus, according to Greek legends.

 **Author's note: This chapter concludes the Castle of Dreams arc which also leads to Serenity's arrival a few chapters earlier. Let's get to it, shall we? Please note that I, unfortunately, still suck at creating battle scenes.**

 **I only own the rights of Jason, Lyla, and Chancellor. The rest belong rightfully to Square Enix, Disney, Nintendo and Toei.**

* * *

CHAPTER 10: Castle of Dreams-Grovyle.

 _Meanwhile, back in 1988 with Grovyle..._

With their thoughts on what they discovered in the past days or possibly hours since they met in the two previous worlds they visited, thinking about the 'pure hearts filled with light' that Xehanort was after that brought great concern and more confusion, both Grovyle and Terra had arrived in another world to continue their search and investigation in hopes that maybe both Xehanort and Jason were here, but they had doubts.

( **~Tears of Light-KH:BBS~** )

As they made it through a clearing of a forest. What they found, to their quick growing concern, was a young woman, Cinderella who was now wearing a pink

and white fabric that is torn in several places and was knelt, leaning against a bench on the ground crying, sounding very heartbroken. Both Grovyle and Terra glanced at each other, before deciding to approach to see why this young woman was in distress.

As the two knelt to her current level, Grovyle was the first to ask gently, "What's wrong, miss?"

Cinderella sobbed between her words as she explained to two strangers that were behind her, lost in her heartbreak and her mind in a far away place, "It's just that my friends made me the most beautiful dress-but my stepmother and stepsisters ruined it. And I was so looking forward to the ball."

Unaware to both Grovyle and Terra, just moments after Ven had left, Lady Tremaine, Anastasia and Prezilla who had plotted to continue to ruin Cinderella's life had torn the dress on purpose and weren't even sorry and had left in mental glee. So you can understand the poor girl's current stage.

Hearing this instantly made both traveller's realise what the upset woman was saying, and by judging her current state of mind, her heart was slowly seeping into negativity and darkness, her light starting to fade. At least, that's what Terra could sense.

Grovyle didn't know anything about crying women or how to comfort someone in this state, so he muttered a strong sympathic, "I'm sorry. Maybe there's something we can do?"

When Cinderella didn't answer, Grovyle sighed while Terra told the young girl in comfort since she reminded him of when Ven would get upset, "Darkness always finds a way into a wounded heart. You have to be strong. Strength of heart will carry you through the hardest of trials." ( **~End Tears of Light~** )

"But I..."

( **~Castle Escapade-KH:BBS~** )

Suddenly behind both Grovyle and Terra, the Unversed appeared, surrounding the trio and alarming the two travellers. "Unversed!"

While Terra summoned his Keyblade, Grovyle had already called up his Leafblade attack and instantly knocked two approaching Unversed, destroying them instantly. The two then fought against the Unversed as hard as they would while protecting Cinderella who seemed to be too far into her crying to even hear or notice that there was a battle going on behind her.

"BulletSeed!" Grovyle shouted as he fired his said attack, eliminating three more Unversed before being ambushed by another which knocked him over to near a tree as he cried out in alarm. Quickly recovering, he used his agility to dodge one of the annoying large Unversed that used a body-slam attack. Glaring at it, Grovyle leaped up in the air when it attempted to get him the second time, before he preformed an mid-air solmur-sault, using pound attack on it's head which dazed it to be seeing stars before he finished off with another Leaf-Blade attack right in the middle.

"Want some?" Terra taunted at a weirdly plant-shaped Unversed that tried to poison him, but he instead crushed it by thrusting his Keyblade downward due to his strength. He then rolled out of the way when another large Unversed appeared attempting to punch him but had missed. Terra then turned around and blasted a fire-spell which weakened it before he rushed forward to finish it off with a powerful side-slash, slicing it in half before it disappeared. While Terra may be powerful, he is a little bit slow.

Grovyle in the meantime used Quick-Attack circling around and around three more Unversed who tried to get to him but only could try and follow his directions as best as they could, but doing so only made their eyes spin into spirals as they quickly became very dizzy and wobbled, nearly losing their balance. This was what Grovyle had planned as he stopped facing them before using Quick Attack once more in an body-slam effect that knocked the middle around right in the stomach area, before he used Leafblade to slash at the three monsters with somewhat ease.

Terra blasted Blizzard at two more Unversed before repeating his earlier attacks, before using Diamond Dust which caught the monsters, but as he did, his D-Link, to his shock, activated with Maleficent's magic, causing him to use dark green fire which eliminated the monsters but left him in shock. How did that happen? This never happened before. The only D-Links he used were both Ven's and Aqua's. So why was he using the evil witch's magic now? Since when did he D-Link with someone who used him to take out Aurora's heart?

"Terra!" Grovyle cried out in warning, eliminating the last Unversed that tried to attack Terra from behind, and he landed next to his companion, ending the battle. ( **~End Castle Escapade~** )

"T-Thanks." Terra muttered, a little sheepishly.

Grovyle nodded, but held a hint of concern in his eyes. He'd seen what Terra did and by judging Terra's disturbed look in his blue eyes, the Gecko-Pokemon could tell that Terra didn't know how this happened. Was the darkness in his heart steadily becoming worse?

However, that concern would be dealt with later, because now that the battle was over for now, Cinderella's sobbing was once again heard and didn't seem to have stopped through out the entire ordeal, as they turned to her while she cried, saying to herself, "I can't believe...not anymore..."

This made both Grovyle and Terra lower their heads in pity and sympathy. They didn't know what to do in order to cheer her up, because both knew, they could easily say the wrong thing whatever came into their minds and that would only make things worse.

Just then, out of nowhere, they heard the voice of a gentle elderly woman say, " _Strength of heart is important, but that's not all you need._ " which was accompinied by several points of light moving fast as the air turned wispy. The specks of light moved towards the crying woman who didn't notice.

"There's nothing left to believe in...nothing." Cinderella continued to cry.

To both Grovyle and Terra's surprise and confusion, an old woman in a large blue robe magically appears on the bench from the mist, which now had Cinderella crying on her lap. Little did the two know at first, it was Cinderella's Fairy Godmother who was comforting the distraughted girl, as the fairy questioned, "Nothing, my dear? Oh, now, you don't really mean that."

"Oh...but I do. It's just no use." Cinderella replied.

"Nonesense!" Said the Fairy Godmother, "If you'd lost all your faith, I couldn't be

here, and here I am." which finally got Cinderella's attention and the young girl's expressioned turned to slight shock and disbelief, but she still had tears in her eyes. "Oh, come now, dry those tears. You can't go to the ball looking like that."

As the Fairy Godmother helped Cinderella to stand, the latter told her, her sorrow easing at least, "The ball? Oh, but I'm not-" cutting herself off when she tugged at her ruined dress both Jaq and Ven had worked so hard on for her earlier.

"Of course you are. But we'll have to hurry." The Fairy Godmother replied, taking out her wand before thinking hard, asking herself as she slightly forgotten the spell, "Now, what were those magic words?" placing a finger on her chin.

It then came back to her as she said, "Oh, yes!" before walking between Cinderella, Grovyle and Terra as the trio behind her watched, before she waved her arms and wand around, chanting, "Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!"

( **~Bibbidi,Bobbidi,Boo-KH:BBS~** )

Magic sparks fly from her wand and soar through the air to a pumpkin on the ground before it bounces over to the Fairy Godmother who waves her wand over it. It glows brightly and with every upward swing of her wand, the pumpkin grows bigger and bigger until it turns into a large white horse-drawn carriage. Cinderella, Grovyle and Terra walk over to the carriage, the former around it in complete astonishment and who could blame her?

The Fairy Godmother waves her wand again toward Cinderella and her rags turn into a wonderful silver ballgown, which stunned both Grovyle and Terra. The sorrowed woman they had just met somehow changed into a beautiful and cheered up kind young woman that they hardly recongised. Grovyle was in disbelief as his eyes widened at what just happened. This was way beyond even his wildest dreams.

"Oh... It's a beautiful dress." Cinderella said admiringly as she gazed at her new dress before going over to a fountain to see her reflection to get a better look at herself. Her dress was beautiful and white, which came with matching long gloves and glass slippers, her hair tied up in a bun, as she continued happily, "Why...it's a dream come true!" as she lifts up her dress to see it in the water and inspects her hair.

"Yes, but like all dreams... I'm afraid this can't last forever." The Fairy Godmother cautioned. "You'll have only till midnight, and then, on the stroke of twelve, the spell will be broken, and everything will be as it was before."

Understanding while filled with happiness, Cinderella approached her Fairy Godmother with a bright smile, saying, "Yes, I understand." hugging her as a thank you, before boarding her carriage and waves to her and the others as the carriage takes her toward the castle, heading towards the ball.

As she vanished into the path towards the castle, Grovyle, quite astonded himself, rubbed his eyes before opening them again, blinking blankly, muttering, dumbfounded, "I'm not certain if this was real or it was my imagination."

"Her heart was full of light. Why didn't I see it?" Terra asked himself, not hearing what his friend had said. In an instant, the doubt had disappeared from the girl's heart, replaced with pure light...just like with both Aurora and Snow White.

He then turned the Fairy Godmother and asked curiously, "What did you do?"

Even Grovyle turned to her and he admitted, "I hardly even recongised her."

"Who are you two?" The Fairy Godmother questioned in return.

"Terra." Terra introduced himself simply.

"And Grovyle." Grovyle added.

Seeing how both of them, who were having hardships of their own in their heards, the Fairy Godmother then asked to the two travellers, "Terra, Grovyle, in your hearts, do you believe that dreams can come true?"

A little surprised by this question, Grovyle shrugged a little, answering, "Well, I know that some do, and I've seen it once and a while. But it's not easy in making a dream come true."

"I do believe that they can. But I also believe you have to make an effort to make them come true." Terra answered as well.

"Yes, of course. But sometimes just believing in dreams is easier said than done." The Fairy Godmother pointed out with a smile. "Cinderella believes her dreams can come true. I wanted her to see that she is right."

"So that's what made her shine-faith in her heart that anything is possible." Terra realised. Faith...and just believing...even those can drive away the darkness and keep the light within the heart burning strong. He'll have to thank Cinderella for making him realise this.

"Amazing...so it was faith that she kept on going." Grovyle thought. He then realised that it was faith that both he himself and Jason had used to keep the light within their hearts strong, which somehow made him think that maybe that's why both of them and Lyla never been touched by the darkness in the future. He then asked to the old woman, "Where did she go?"

"To the royal ball at the palace." The Fairy Godmother answered, gesturing the two young travellers, "Go. And when you see her dancing...you'll know that she believes, and that will help you to believe, too." before disappearing into mist once more.

Mentally thanking the Fairy Godmother, both Grovyle and Terra turned to the direction of the Castle and rushed to see for themselves. Plus, even though they weren't invited, the Ball did sound like fun, if it weren't for the fact that they had a job to do on this journey.( **~End Bibbidi,Bobbidi,Boo~** )

* * *

As the two had followed the carriage and up to the Palace, to their dismay Cinderella was surrounded by more Unversed that were threatening her and blocking her path into the castle.

"Oh, come on! You gotta be kidding!" Grovyle growled at the sight of the monsters.

"Not here, too!" Terra echoed, summoning his Keyblade before he and Grovyle rushed over and defended Cinderella while taking out the Unversed with ease, saving her at least and this time her dress wasn't even touched thankfully.

( **~Peaceful Hearts-KH:BBS~** )

Before Cinderella could say her thanks, she stared carefully at the two before realising, "I've met you before..."

Terra turned to the young woman and told her about himself and Grovyle, "We'll take care of them. You wait right here."

"Please, may I go with you? I so want to get to the ball." Cinderella pleaded, which caught both Grovyle and Terra by slight surprise before the two glanced at each other.

It didn't take them long before they came to the same conclusion and nodded, before the Keyblade wielder replied, "Uh...All right. But stay behind us, or you'll get hurt."

Cinderella nodded in acknowledgement, before Grovyle asked curiously, "You're not worried?"

"Didn't your friend tell me it was important to stay strong?" Cinderella asked back with a gentle smile, which caught the two off-guard again.

This made Terra blush a little as he admitted, "Oh, um...I guess I did."

Grovyle couldn't help but smirk a little as he told his companion, "She's a good listener and strong believer." which made Cinderella laugh as well. He then asked, "So...you ready?"

"Yes." Cinderella nodded.( **~End Peaceful Hearts~** )

* * *

There was nothing Grovyle and Terra couldn't handle as they escourted Cinderella through Corridor full of Unversed while protecting her. Fortunately, they made it even without a single scratch and had arrived at the opening of the ballroom.

( **~Waltz For the Moon-FFVIII~** )

"Oh thank you...um..." Cinderella trailled off, realising that she didn't know the names of the two kind gentlemen who brought her here safely.

"Terra." Terra replied.

"Grovyle." Grovyle added.

"Thank you, Terra and Grovyle." Cinderella thanked with a smile.

Grovyle smiled along with Terra as the former said in perfect manners, "Ma'dam." as the two lightly bowed and spread their arms for Cinderella to proceed in a gentlemanly way in which she giggled before taking the gesture and stepped onto the carpet, leaving the two to watch Cinderella who curtsies toward the Grand Duke who accepted her greeting.

The Prince of the palace, seeing Cinderella for the first time and amazed by her gentleness and kindness and her beauty, approached her, much to her surprise. The two then bowed before Prince Charming takes her hand in his after asking her for a dance and they walk onto the dance floor, with the Duke smiling proudly as he, Grovyle and Terra watched the two dance.

"Maybe just believing is enough." Terra thought a smile.

As Grovyle watched the dance with a smile, he said to himself, "I forgot what it was like to believe that dreams can come true..." widening his own smile as he thought about the times and dreams he and Jason shared. "Jason and I both completely believed that we can restore peace and return Time. That was our dream."

Nearby, unaware of everyone else, Lady Tremaine, Anastasia and Prezilla watched the Prince dance with Cinderella who they didn't recongize due to the way she looked right now. And let's just say they were very jealous which was causing the darkness in their hearts to continue to rise.

"But who is she, Mother?" Asked Anastasia, grumbling.

"Do we know her?" Prezilla asked.

"Well, the Prince certainly seems to. I've never seen her before." Anastasia pointed out to her sister who gave her an annoyed glare in return.

Tremaine gazed at the couple dancing, adding, "Nor I. But she certainly is-" before gazing more carefully at the girl in the white dress, and her eyes widened before she muttered in realization, "Wait! There is something familiar about her..."

( **~End Waltz For the Moon~** )

Unaware of the three jealoused women, both Grovyle and Terra chuckle before turning to leave, believing that things would be alright right now and that they shouldn't interfere with Cinderella's most wonderful night of her life. But then something caught the corner of their eyes and turned to the balcony to their left that overlooked the ballroom. Their eyes widened as they saw a Symphony Master giant Unversed that was preparing to ruin the night.

As Terra acknowlaged this, Grovyle quickly approached the Grand Duke, asking politely but urgently, "Excuse me, sir. Tell me. How do we get up there?" pointing at the balcony.

Seeing what the problem is even though he hoped that it wouldn't cause any problems, the Duke cleared his throat before answering, "Well, there is a passage beneath the foyer staircase."

Thanking the Duke, both Grovyle and Terra followed the path down the stairs and towards the Foyer to the Balcony, taking out the smaller Unversed along the way since they were attempting to get to them or block their path, or possibly both for that matter after passing the Passage and the Antechamber.

( **~The Tumbling-KH:BBS~** )

When Grovyle and Terra both arrived, the saw that the giant Unversed had floating instuments of a Violin, a Trumpet and a Drum set, hovering in the air like a conductor. However, it began to wave it's arms around quickly which was creating dark lines and musical notes that covered the duo who both grunted. Then there was a small explosion on the Balcony. Once it cleared, both Grovyle and Terra have seemed to vanish, but the Unversed looked confused rather than sastified.

Just then, it heard a whistle coming from Grovyle who shouted, "Over here!"

It turned and saw that both Grovyle and Terra were alright as the latter pointed his Keyblade at the giant monster, the two of them standing in front of the horrified crowd, including Prince Charming and Cinderella who was held by the Prince protectively, along with the Duke who called out around them, "Guards! Guards! Ooh, where could they possibly be?"

"We'll take care of this." Terra told the Grand Duke, who, seeing how both he and Grovyle were serious to defeat this giant monster, nodded before he and the crowd rushed to safety, leaving both Terra and Grovyle to handle this giant monster.

Just as the people of this world left for safety, Grovyle and Terra both had to dodge out of the way as the giant Unversed blasted beams while the three instuments attacked at the same time which caused some bit of problems for the duo who both were knocked back into the wall, slumping to the ground. Terra then quickly casted Cure on himself and Grovyle which allowed them to dodge the Symphony Master's next attack which was swinging it's baton that scraped at the wall, causing damage.

Grovyle then saw the instuments and quickly came up with an idea before he told his friend, "I'll take out the instuments! You take on the Unversed!"

Realising what his companion had in mind, Terra nodded, replying, "Alright. Be careful!"

"You too!" Grovyle nodded back, before they both rushed into battle, dodging more attacks before going into full assault into the Unversed. Grovyle took on the instuments by taking on the Violin that tried to make his ears bleed by making horrible screeching sounds. Despite the terrible noise, he ignored this and fired bullet-seed attack, hitting it full on and distracting it before he used a combination of Quick Attack and then once he was close, he summoned and tossed an Energy Ball attack, blasting his opponent towards the ground where it crashed.

He then used his Quick Attack once more and once Grovyle was close enough, he spun around a few times before finishing it off with a Leafblade attack, destroying it in the progress, before landing on the ground and then leaped out of the way to avoid the Trumpet that attempted to take him out by surprise, but instead it hit the wall in a crush. Seeing it as his chance to catch it by surprise, Grovyle tossed another Energy Ball, followed up by Bullet-Seed attack which combined into a Energy-Seed attack that destroyed the Trumpet in a small explosion.

Finally noticing the Drum Set that was making his way towards him to his right, Grovyle steadied himself as he glared at it, saying to himself, "Once this is over, I am never going to complain about a Jigglypuff's Sing Attack again." leaping out of the way before it could hit him.

Meanwhile, Terra was leaping out of the way of the Unversed's second attempt to blast him with it's beams attack, before he counterparted by thrusting and slashing at it's arms and chest, before leaping back to avoid in getting whacked by it. He then casted a Poison spell that was used as a back-up just in case and was relieved that the Unversed was jolting painfully due to the poison as he then took this as his chance to slash and slice at it while it was poisoned. However it still managed to knock him back to the floor with it's baton as he cried out in alarm before flipping backwards and landed safely with a grunt.

He then dodge-rolled out of the way from more beams he was being shot at before Terra knew what he had to do. Turning back to the Unversed who seemed to be getting at least weaker, he then chanted, "Stopza!" which, via by his Keyblade, the Unversed seemed to have froze in time. He then used Zero Gravity which lowered it to ground level, giving him a better advantage to attack it with full throttle.

Finally, Terra thrusted with a powerful thrust with his Keyblade at it's chest, causing it to return unfrozen in time and while he leaped away to a safe distance, the Unversed jolted before it vanished into darkness, defeated. He couldn't rest, however, as he heard Grovyle's cry as the Pokemon was whacked into the wall by the Drum Stick of the Drum Set instument during his fight against it as it caught him off-guard after he attempted to attack it with LeafBlade.

"Grovyle!" Terra cried out, rushing to his friend's aid.

Grovyle struggled to get up as the Drum Set prepared to make it's killing blow on him. Just when the Gecko-Pokemon was about to meet his end, Terra suddenly appeared behind the Drum Set and casted Blizzard, freezing it in ice before he slashed side-ways, destroying it instantly and finally ending the battle, while having saved his companion's life. ( **~End The Tumbling~** )

Seeing how Terra saved him, Grovyle shrugged a little sheepishly, "Thanks."

"You saved me before. I owed you one, anyway." Terra replied as he casted Cure onto his friend before helping him stand up, just as everyone who saw this had returned and discovered that the giant monster was gone. The Grand Duke approached the two of them.

"Thank you. You both saved us all." Grand Duke said the two who both nodded. He then sighed in disappointment and slight agitation, "The guests were just starting to enjoy themselves..."

"I wouldn't give up just yet." Grovyle pointed out with a smile as he and Terra both noticed something in the same direction. The Duke also looked and he smiled in surprise and relief as both Prince Charming and Cinderella were talking to each other, holding each other's hands, clearly in love already.

Grovyle and Terra then both turned back to the Duke as the Keyblade wielder asked, "Tell me something. Have you always had a problem around here with those monsters?"

The Duke shook his head, explaining, "No. I believe...they began to appear shortly after a boy in a mask arrived in our kingdom. Those that saw him said the monsters obeyed his every command."

"A boy in a mask? Commanding the Unversed?" Grovyle repeated, frowning in deep concern as he crossed his arms against his chest. This is very troubling. Who could the boy in the mask be and why was he commanding the Unversed? He doubted it was Jason. Suddenly he had a feeling that Xehanort might have something do to with it, but couldn't understand why. This wasn't in the history books he and his best friend had studied in the future.

Terra was in the similiar concern as he asked, "Do you know where he is now?"

Grand Duke thought about it, before answering, in concern himself, "Well... No, I don't believe anyone has seen him since then."

"I see." Terra muttered, while Grovyle closed his eyes, deep in thought. Whoever this boy in the mask was, this was just adding more concerns in the situation that was endangering the worlds.

Their thoughts were broken as the clock chimed and by the looks of it, it was already Twelve 'o'Clock in the middle of the night, which Cinderella noticed, as she had quickly remembered her Fairy Godmother's warning, before apologetically said her goodbyes to Prince Charming who, shocked by this, pleaded her to come back, but she quickly ran in a hurry, apologsing once again, much to the Duke's shock before he chased after her. Grovyle and Terra both looked at each other, wondering how this would effect Cinderella's and the Prince's future.

The two then decided that it was time for them to leave as well since the Unversed threat in this world was dealt with for now and that they still had to find Jason and Xehanort. The two went to the Foyer which is where Cinderella lost one of her glass slippers. She went to go and retrieve it but was forced to continue running away as the Duke pleaded her to stop.

"Mademoiselle! Senorita! Wait!" The Duke cried out.

As Grovyle and Terra both looked over the chase from above, and then two more figures that had just arrived caught their attention at the bottom of the stairs. Two young women that Grovyle didn't recongise; one with blue hair, and another with silver long long. It was Aqua and Serenity who just saw Cinderella and the Duke run past them, wondering what was going on.

"Aqua!" Terra called out to his friend down below which caught his friend's and 'Sailor Moon's' attentions as the two young women who had just met each other fifteen minutes ago.

"Terra!" Aqua called back, while Serenity seemed surprised.

Grovyle was stunned as his companion recongised the blue-haired woman before he joined Terra down stairs. As the two joined the other two, now that they were close, there was a strange feeling as he gazed at Serenity who somehow seemed familiar to him, but he couldn't understand how or why.

"Who's this?" All four of them asked each other in unison, with Serenity meeting Terra and Grovyle for the first time, Terra meeting Serenity for the first time, Grovyle meeting Serenity and Aqua for the first time, and Aqua meeting Grovyle for the first time.

Looking at each other upon realization, the four of them became slightly embarrassed, before Serenity gestured to Terra and Grovyle politely, "You first."

"I'm Terra." Terra introduced himself to Serenity.

"My name is Grovyle." Grovyle introduced himself to the two young woman, nodding his head politely.

Aqua was confused about the name before greeting back at him, "Nice to meet you. My name is Aqua."

"And you?" Terra asked to Serenity who seemed to be hesitated.

She then introduced herself rather carefully and remembering her new Sailor Warrior name, "Um...Mmm...I am _"Sailor Moon"_."

Hearing the name caused Grovyle to instantly have his eyes widen in shock and disbelief. This girl...she was Sailor Moon? How can this be? In the future, the legend says that Sailor Moon did not appear until 1996 which, in this time, it was still eight years from now, and there was no records of her transporting to other worlds...could the future be changing? Was it because of Zoroark sending him and Jason into the past? His thoughts were troubled by this.

'Sailor Moon' seemed to have noticed his reaction and questioned gently, "Is something wrong?"

Realising what she meant, Grovyle quickly shook his head and lied a little, "Oh, no, it's nothing." before deciding to ask both Serenity and Aqua, "I must ask; Have either of you seen a young boy named Jason? He's a friend of mine."

When both women shook their heads 'no', he sighed in disappointment, muttering, "I expected as much."

Jason was still missing, and Grovyle couldn't help but fear for the worst. Then he recalled something that Magic Mirror told him and Terra back in Dwarf Woodlands.

While both Serenity and Aqua felt sorry for Grovyle, Aqua then turned to Terra and told him, "Terra... Ven ran away from home."

This caused Terra's eyes to widen in shock at the news as he gasped, "What?"

( **~Theme of FFVII-Piano version-FINAL FANTASY VII: ADVENT CHILDREN COMPLETE~** )

"I think he left to go find you." She continued, before asking, "Do you have any idea why?"

"No..." Terra began, before remembering how Ven approached him just before he left on his journey. He tried to tell him something, but Terra had thought that Ven didn't want him to leave. Now that didn't seem to be the case as he admitted to Aqua, "Actually... Just before I left, he tried to tell me something." before grunting to himself for his stupidity, "I should have listened to what he had to say."

Grovyle gazed at him in concern when he heard this. So now his own best friend wasn't only one missing? But then, what was so important that Ven had wanted to tell Terra? If the boy had left to find him, then Grovyle had a feeling that there was more into this situation than he thought.

"Oh..." Aqua sighed. She then asked, "So...did you manage to locate Master Xehanort?"

"No, but it seems he's looking for pure hearts filled with light." Terra explained as he shook his head, before taking his leave with Grovyle quickly following to continue their journey.

Both could hear the concern in Serenity's voice as she repeated, "Pure hearts...filled with light..." and both could tell that the newcommer was concerned, especially since she wasn't of this world, which meant that like Grovyle, 'Sailor Moon' came from another world. But why was she here, that would be discovered later.

"All I can tell you is that his search hasn't taken him here." Terra continued, before adding as he gestured at Grovyle, "I'm helping out Grovyle to find Jason as well."

Grovyle nodded to confirm as he looked back at the two women, adding, "Since I'm looking for my best friend, I'm helping Terra with this investigation."

Making up her mind, Aqua then replied, "All right. I'll stay and see if I can find more clues."

"I'll go with you, Aqua." Serenity offered, "I was sent to investigate the mysteries as well."

Grovyle then told the two, suggesting, "There's a Prince who's in the ballroom. He might have some answers."

Serenity nodded her and Aqua's gratitude to Grovyle, saying, "Thank you." and both turned to head upstairs when Terra called out Aqua's name again, causing both women to pause, and turn back to him as he and Grovyle both paused themselves.

"You still have the same dream?" Terra asked, thinking about his, Aqua's and Ven's shared dream in becoming Keyblade Masters, despite that Aqua was the first to accomplish this before their journey began.

Aqua replied, "Well... Yes." smiling while wondering what Terra meant about this.

"There's this girl here-her name is Cinderella." Terra explained, with a fonding smile, "She made me and Grovyle realize how powerful it is just to believe. No matter how impossible things seem...a powerful enough dream will always be enough to light the darkness."

As Terra said this, Grovyle smiled, thinking of how Cinderella's faith reanewed his and Jason's dream to bring light and time back in the future or at least prevent Temporal Tower from collasping. This seemed to also made both Aqua and Serenity smile at Terra's words.

Aqua was surprised by this, but then, hearing this words reanewed Aqua's beliefs in her faith in Terra and nodded in agreement, allong him to continue in a sort of farewell, "If you see her, give her our thanks." with Grovyle nodding to add the request.

"Will do." Aqua promised, watching both Terra and Grovyle leave the castle, leaving her and Serenity on their own for now, before the two women went up the stairs to meet the Prince, which was the start of their first journey together. ( **~End Theme of FFVII-Piano version~** )

As they were leaving the Palace, both Grovyle and Terra were in their thoughts once again, as Grovyle thought to himself with now a concerned expression, ' _The boy in the mask who was leading the Unversed... Who is he? Could he be connected to Xehanort? I hope Jason doesn't run into him._ '

Terra's thoughts on the other hand, ' _Master Eraqus said he first received word of these events from Master Yen Sid. Maybe it's time I went and spoke with him myself._ '

With these thoughts in mind, both Grovyle and Terra had left the Castle of Dreams towards their next destination; to meet Master Yen Sid, both of them unaware that Jason would be there.

But both best friends would miss each other, and that the Unversed and the Masked Boy were not their only problems to encounter in the near future.

* * *

 **A/N: We return to Ven's journey, this time to Enchanted Dominion in the next chapter. Please look forward to it, and thanks for reviewing Pokeball645. Glad you like this so far.**


	12. CHAPTER 11: Enchanted Dominion-Ventus

**Disclaimer:** The name _Selene_ is the name of the Moon Goddess who is the daughter of Zeus, according to Greek legends.

 **Author's note: And we're back with Ventus and back in Enchanted Dominion which will continue in the next chapter. Really excited to reach the more important points of this story! Let's continue onward.**

 **I only own the rights of Jason, Lyla, and Chancellor. The rest belong rightfully to Square Enix, Disney, Nintendo and Toei.**

* * *

CHAPTER 11: Enchanted Dominion-Ventus.

 _Meanwhile, back with Ven..._

There was still no sign of Terra, much to Ven's disappointment. He had arrived at another new world, and found himself in another Castle that was amazing. When he first arrived, he had asked to come in but didn't get an answer. When he stepped in, to his confusion and shock, everyone was sound asleep, and no matter what he did, no one woke up. Come to think of it, he couldn't figure out why everyone in the palace were in a coma.

He knew that something happened before he got here, and Ven decided to do his own little investigation, so he searched around the castle, eventually finding his way to the end of the hallway upstairs, finding a door. He silently entered and found himself in a chamber-like bed room, which a fireplace that led to a secret tunnel, and the balcony overlooking the mountains and the entire kingdom.

( **~The Silent Forest-KH: BBS~** )

Noticing bed to his left and seeing someone sleeping in there, Ven thought that maybe the person might not be in much of a coma as the rest of the castle, he silently tip-toed towards it. When he got up close, his eyes widened at the sleeping woman. It was Aurora, her blue gowned dress, her hair sunshine gold, and lips red as a rose, her golden tiara on her head. Like everyone else, unfortunately, she was in a sleeping coma, but she seemed peaceful.

Ven has met a few girls in his journey and Aqua is his best friend, but he had never seen a girl as beautiful as the sleeping Princess in his life.

"Stop, you get away from her!" A voice cried out.

Alarmed, Ven turned around and saw three short women who were the three Good Faries. The red one was Flora, the one in the green was Fauna and the shortest in blue was Merryweather who was the one that spoke, and they were glaring at him.

Realising why, Ven sheepishly stepped away, apologizing while rubbing the back of his head, "Oh, I'm sorry. It's just, I've never seen anyone so beautiful."

This seemed to ease the anger and suspicions of the faries as Flora fluttered over to the teenager, asking, "Who are you?"

"I'm Ventus, but you can call me Ven." Ven introduced himself in his usual friendly attitude. This made the trio realise that he meant no harm and so Flora retreated back to her companions.

"Oh... You don't seem bad, dear. I'm certain you have a pure heart, just like our precious Aurora." Fauna smiled. This also made Merryweather calm down as well. The three faries realise that Ven is someone they can trust, since he is a fifteen year old boy and very polite.

Nodding, Ven then asked once he realised that the girl in bed as Aurora, "Can you tell me why she's sleeping?"

The expressions on the faries changed into sadness as they remembered how Aurora had pricked her finger after being hypnotized by the evil witch Maleficent and to top it off, something else went horribly wrong as Flora explained to the boy, "Long ago, Maleficent cursed her into a deep sleep on Aurora's sixteenth birthday. Now she's stolen her heart."

Maleficent? Whoever this Maleficent was, she sounded like a villian who likes to cause trouble. Ven realised that her heart was clouded by darkness that was upsetting the balance with the Light, especially when she not only placed Aurora into a deep sleep on her sixteenth birthday, but just recently stole the Princess's Heart. That was just beyond low.

Deciding that he couldn't leave knowing that Aurora's heart needed to be returned to her body, Ven then suggested, "Well then, why don't I go get it back for her?"

"That's impossible, dear. Maleficent's home is at the Forbidden Mountain. It's not safe." Fauna pointed out worriedly.

"I'm not afraid." Ven told them. "We can't just leave Aurora like this. I can help. You gotta believe me. C'mon, let's go get her heart!"

Seeing the determination in the boy's face and how he was indeed brave for a young man, Flora smiled in agreement after thinking about it, "You know, you're absolutely right. The Forbidden Mountain is through the forest." which had both Fauna and Merryweather nod in agreement.

"Come along-follow us. After all, we wouldn't want you to get lost." Flora gestured, and at Ven's nod, all four of them left the Chambers through the castle and back outside towards their next destination. ( **~End The Silent Forest~** )

* * *

( **~Sky Blue Eyes-CRISIS CORE FINAL FANTASY VII~** )

As they crossed the bridge and headed into the forest, passing the village along the way while Ven took out unexpected Unversed that appeared which he took out with his Keyblade, just as they entered the forest, he gazed at the faries and asked curiously, "So um, did Maleficent curse the rest of the kingdom to be asleep too?"

"Actually, no." Merryweather was the first to admit, "You see, the curse took place sixteen years ago, when that mean Maleficent came uninvited, and put the curse on Princess Aurora when she was a baby."

"That wasn't very nice of her to arrive uninvited." Ven thought, disliking Maleficent even more. "And definately very horrible to do something like she did to Aurora."

"Well, originally the curse was to have the young princess die." Flora sighed, saddened as she, Fauna and Merryweather recalled the memories of all those years ago, "The only way to at least ease it off is to have Merryweather's gift to have Aurora put into deep sleep and only a true love's kiss would be able to break the spell."

"But since she had her heart stolen, it won't break the spell, right?" Ven theoried, understanding about it more.

The three faries nodded to confirm it, before Fauna continued for her companions, "King Stefan still feared for his daughter's life, so the three of us took care of Aurora in a Cottage in the Glen for all of these years, hoping that Maleficent wouldn't know and when we would return, the spell wouldn't take place."

"But she still found out with that mean crow of hers and when we tried to stop Aurora from touching the spindal, it was too late." Merryweather continued.

"Wait a minute." Ven thought, now confused. "So, how does that make everyone else fall asleep without realising all this?"

"Well, none of us wanted King Stefan and the Queen to be heartbroken, so it was the three of us who put everyone into sleep until Aurora would awaken by her true love's kiss." Flora answered.

"Oh...now I get it." Ven realised. So in order for the rest of the Kingdom to be unaware of Aurora's current condition, the three good faries placed them into a deep sleep so that when Aurora eventually awoke, no one would know what really happened. That explained why everyone was asleep when he arrived.

Smiling, he then said, "Well, let's not disappoint them and get Aurora's heart back once and for all." in which the three faries nodded in agreement, conting onward.( **~End Sky Blue Eyes~** )

But as they reached towards the valley that would towards the Forbidden Mountain, the road was blocked off by a wall of green fire that wasn't burning anything. Just...there blocking their path.

Ven crossed his arms as he muttered, "Looks like we're stuck."

"This must be Maleficent's doing." Flora said, realising and recongising the green flames.

Fauna then had an idea before she fluttered over, and with a wave of her wand, a sparkle of light shot out before hitting the flames which magically disappeared, clearing the path that continued on towards the Forbidden Mountain. She then turned to her three friends, gesturing, "Shall we?"

"Yup." Ven nodded.

* * *

It didn't take them long to cross the dead area and up the rocky path towards the creepy castle that belonged to Maleficent and Ven could see why it was forbidden, even though he also knew that no one else in the Kingdom would want to come here even just to take a look anyway. But this was very important right now, so there wasn't enough time or room for detours.

When the group arrived what appeared to be Maleficent's Throne Room, at another entrance of a hallway ahead of them, were bird and hog-like soldiers that seemed to be guarding the entrance, and from the looks of it, they looked ready to either fall asleep or die of boredom. As much as I don't like these guys, can you blame them? Having to stand there all day long is one of the most boring jobs in the Realm of Light.

"Careful, they're Maleficent's." Flora warned in a whisper.

"Well, they ain't guardin' nothing." Ven shrugged, not worried. He could easily take these guys out, though he felt like he should scold them for falling asleep, though he mentally realised he was starting to sound like Aqua.

( **~Rowdy Rumble-KH:BBS~** )

Just as the bird-minion yawned, about to fall asleep, he and his fellow minion snapped out of their trace as Ven rushed in, his Keyblade summoned and ready, commanding like a General, "Ten-shun! No sleeping on the job!"

The Minions were shocked to see an intruder, before they grumbled and then rushed to attack with their spears and crossbows, but Ven took them out easily by whacking them with his Keyblade, dodge-rolling out of the way to avoid in getting hit, before casting Blizzard at them which finished the two off and they disappeared in brief green flames that vanished as well.

However, this alerted more of them as an arrow nearly hit Ven in the arm, but he blocked it with his Keyblade before he fought them as well despite the seemingly growing numbers. Ven then discovered that these guys had very less advantage in magic, so as careful as he could without running out of his stamia, he focused on using his spells such as Blizzard, Fire and Thunder. He did get hit by a spear, but he managed to heal himself before knocking out the hog-minion before continuing to fight the others.

To his surprise, Ven's D-Link activated and found that he was connected to Cinderella, using faster speed than normal as he then knocked out the remaining five in a couple of hits and magic spells, which ended the battle. ( **~End Rowdy Rumble~** )

' _Whoa! How did my D-Link do that?_ ' Ven thought to himself, even as the faries approached him, amazed by his bravery like a knight with magic and speed.

"Are you alright?" Merryweather asked worriedly.

Deciding to worry about his D-Link later, Ven nodded as he replied, "I'm okay. I've been training for a long time now."

With that, the four of them continued on.

* * *

When Ven and the three good faries continued onward to find Aurora's heart, they found themselves in a hallway with magical walls that bursted up which made them walk around in like a maze. The good news was that there were magical teleporters which, as Ven's group quickly discovered, by picking blue, then red, then yellow teleporters, it led them to the Altar, making it at the end of the room.

At the far end of it, was a floating pink and white orb surrounded by green flames as though trapped. This made Ven realise that, by judging the shape and size of it, it was Aurora's heart. He thought about how to set it free back to it's owner's body, he then had an idea, as he gazed at his Keyblade.

If he could unlock the fires, that might help. With determination, the young Keyblade wielder striked a pose as he aimed his weapon which seconds later a beam of light shot out from the tip which cleared away the flames from the heart. The heart itself, now freed, flew away, most likely back towards it's original owner, to the sleeping Aurora at the castle.

"That should do it." Ven said, before he begins to leave, but stops when there was a flash of light, alarming him and caused him to close his eyes. He then sees an image, as though it was a memory, even though he knew it wasn't his.

* * *

 _Flash-Back: Aurora's memory._

( **~Peaceful Hearts-KH:BBS~** )

 _The still awake Aurora, by her given named Brier-Rose by the three Good Faries, was meeting a young handsome man who unaware to her is Prince Phillip, her bethrothed to be wed, as he was unaware that she was the Princess he was destined to marry as well. Despite this, the two were having love at first sight._

 _He takes her hand in his and they walk through the forest. They stand beside a tree, Aurora leaning on his shoulder, as she said to him warmly, "I never thought I would meet you-outside of my dreams, I mean."_

 _"Who are you? What is your name?" Phillip gently asked._

 _Aurora was about to reply, but then remembered her three 'aunts' warnings, quickly said, "Oh, oh no, I can't... Good-bye." quickly turning to leave to return to the cottage._

 _"I must see you!" Phillip pleaded._

 _"I don't know...maybe someday." Aurora thought as she continued to head home._

 _"When? Tomorrow?"_

 _Then an idea came to her head and she answered before disappearing into the woods, "Oh, no. This evening! At the cottage, in the glen."_

( **~End of Peaceful Hearts~** )

* * *

End of Flashback.

When the image and light vanished, Ven opened his eyes back in reality as he looked around in confusion, asking, "What was that?" wondering where that image had come from. He knew that he saw Aurora, but then...how?

The three fairies, who have seemed to have seen the image as well, fluttered over to him as Flora was the one to answer, "Aurora's memory. She must have gotten her heart back."

Realising what Flora meant, and remembering Cinderella's dream back at the Castle of Dreams, Ven smiled happily as he said, "So her dream came true!"

"Yes, not long ago. Dreams are very strong beliefs. Aurora's led her to her true love." Flora nodded to confirm.

Fauna then smiled at Ven before asking, "I see you hold strong beliefs too. Don't you, dear?"

"Yup." Ven grinned.

"You also have a strong light." Flora said to the young boy.

Merryweather then told the group urgently, "Alright. Hurry, we can't stay here!" to which they nodded in agreement, knowing that it was time to leave. With that, the four of them made a haste to leave, unaware that they wouldn't be leaving anytime soon or that Ven is unaware that he would be meeting a familiar friend and a new person.

* * *

Meanwhile, just at the bottom of the rock path, both Serenity and Aqua had just arrived in the Enchanted Dominion when all of the sudden, from the dark castle on the top of the dark looking castle, a mysterious orb of light is seen flying out and into the distance to where they came from, towards back to Stefan's castle as the two were unaware that it was Aurora's heart returning to her body.

"What's that?" Aqua asked, stunned.

' _That light...it felt warm, as though it was a pure light._ ' Serenity thought to herself, quickly growing concerned as she and her friend turned back to the castle, before the young Queen stated, "I think we had better go take a look inside."

Aqua nodded in agreement and the two carefully headed towards the dark castle, both of them unaware of that they were about to find, both relief and disturbance. Serenity and her companion wouldn't be the only ones with mixed emotions in the next moments.

* * *

( **~Villians of Sorts-KH:BBS~** )

Back with Ven and the others, as much as they wanted to leave before the owner of the castle would notice them, they were in for bad luck, because right in the middle of the throne room, as a familiar tall green-skinned woman in black robe and a staff.

And she wasn't in a pleasent mood. Just the angry opposite.

"Someone has released Aurora's heart." The woman growled, turning to glare at the four of them, questioning, "Tell me, child, was it you?"

"Maleficent!" Flora hissed, recongising the evil witch.

In equal anger, Ven hissed at Maleficent, "Only 'cause you stole it in the first place!" summoning his Keyblade as he rushed forward to strike, but missed as she teleported away and on top of the stairs where her throne is.

"A Keyblade..." Maleficent marveled, recongising the weapon, stating to the boy, "You must be Ventus."

Ven was shocked to hear this as he glared up to her, demanding, "Huh? How do you know about me...and the Keyblade?" since he never said anything about that, knowing the Master's orders to never reveal what the Keyblade can do and he certainly didn't remember mentioning his name to this witch either.

"My powers ensure I'd know of the key to bringing me hearts." Maleficent smiled, explaining what happened earlier, "Terra gave me a demonstration."

She then sighed as though she remembered the most saddest thing in the world, "Oh, but that foolish creature named Grovyle-what a nusuince of a Pokemon." she growled.

Ven's eyes widened further in shock. "Terra? He was here? And that reptile...his name is Grovyle?" he asked. So Terra was here before he was, and that reptile he heard about...named Grovyle was here too? When did he miss them?

"Why, yes. In fact, it was Terra who stole Princess Aurora's heart, and Grovyle failed to stop him." Maleficent continued to smile evilly.

What? Terra...no, he couldn't have. Ven shook his head in disbelief, then growled as he readied his Keyblade to fight, "That's a lie!"

Realising that the boy refused to listen, and having remembered what Xehanort told her earlier, Maleficent sighed before muttering as her expression turned to anger, "I was asked to leave you unharmed...but it seems I have no choice!"

( **~The Encounter-KH:BBS~** )

Maleficent then teleported her way to fight Ven, much to the faries' horror. The trio then nodded before swirling their hands and turned themselves into small balls of light as they floated to give Ven a helping hand since they knew that he would need their help to stop her in this battle.

Maleficent turned into a swirling vortex that seemed a dark cosmic as she attempted to hit Ven who dodge rolled out of the way before she reappeared at another part of the Throne Room, casting Thunder which was a dark purple energy. The Keyblade wielder leaped out of the way before casting his own Thunder which hit it's mark before he rushed over and delivered som combo attacks at her before she teleported again, this time to another area and sent in some of her minions to get to him.

Ven took care of them as he blasted Fire spells at the minions, whacking a couple with his Keyblade when they were too close for him to use his magic, before rolling out of the way from Maleficent's second Thunder spell, though he felt a faint brush of it that tingled uncomfortably but he ignored it for now. He then drew his Keyblade back and then tossed it like a boomarang which knocked Maleficent's hand before she could use her magic again, hitting her the second time when it returned to him.

He then noticed dark circles that are floating that Maleficent created and he attempted to get away from them before noticing a circle of light on the float and three familiar orbs surrounding it. This gave Ven an idea as he rushed over towards it, and once it was on it, he could hear Flora's voice to hold up his magic weapon which he did, and the orbs then surrounded the Keyblade, granting it light. Just as Maleficent's attack was about to hit him, Ven blocked it with his Keyblade that glowed in light, reflecting it and caused it to hit a shocked Maleficent who slumped, now having fallen asleep herself.

This gave Ven the chance to attack with his Keyblade, giving out more combos and slashes with his speed, knocking the evil witch and even had the time to knock her staff out of her hands and then leaped up before delivering a finishing blow that just as she woke up, it was too late for her as he knocked her down to the ground after striking her chest.

When Ven was about to attack again, Maleficent, while weakened, quickly teleported to where her staff was and back near the staircase to her throne, but took weakened to continue to fight the surprisingly skilled boy any further. But that did not mean she would be defeated that easily. ( **~End The Encounter~** )

* * *

"I'm getting a terrible feeling about this." Serenity spoke up after she knocked away a hog-minion with her Scepter. This place was giving her the creeps and she could feel some kind of pressence that was making her feel very uneasy.

"Fire!" Aqua chanted as she fired the spell with her Keyblade, eliminating two more of Maleficent's minions, before gazing at 'Sailor Moon' before saying, "You're right. I can feel a dark heart close by. But...at the same time, I can also feel a familiar light close by."

"What it may be, we must find out." Serenity proposed with a serious expression. "I fear that this world may be close in falling into darkness."

"Yeah." Aqua nodded, before the two continued on, heading towards another area which was the Throne Room.

But then Serenity and Aqua heard a familiar voice shout, "There's no way Terra would hurt somebody like that!"

' _Ven? He's here? What was he talking about Terra?_ ' Aqua thought, while she was relieved that Ven was alright. As she and Serenity looked through the opening, Ven was glaring at Maleficent who was on top of the staircase, having just lost a fight to him.

What the two young women were hearing immediately had them to rush over to convince Ven not to listen to the villian.

* * *

As Maleficent grunted in pain, Ven shouted at her in anger, "There's no way Terra would hurt somebody like that!"

Maleficent gazed down at Ven with that evil smile of hers, saying, "You don't believe me? That's unfortunate, for he agreed so easily."

Ven's eyes widened, his heart clutched tightly at the words as he lowered his head, shock and hurt forming on his expression, as he muttered, "He did?"

Did that mean that it was already too late to save him from the darkness? It couldn't be. Ven didn't want to believe that he was already too late to save his friend. But...he didn't want to lose Terra ever. It wasn't like him at all.

"Ven, don't be fooled!" A familiar voice called out.

"She is trying to trick you!" An unfamiliar female voice added.

Ven's eyes widened as he turned to his left to see Aqua and a girl he hasn't seen before rush over. She had silver long hair with a strange but cool looking outfit and a pink Scepter with a Cresent Moon.

"Aqua!" Ven acknowlaged, relieved yet worried. How did Aqua get here? He then asked aloud at Serenity, "Who's she?"

Serenity flinched a little, before answering without revealing her real idenity, if not a little hesitatedly which she hoped didn't show as much, "I am _"Sailor Moon"_."

"Sailor Moon?"

"It's a long story." Serenity nodded, smiling a little. So this was Ven. The boy looked only just two years younger than herself. He didn't seem to be afraid, and that told her that he was a brave young man if he was confronting the evil witch above them, which also told her that he can take care of himself. Though Aqua didn't seem to see this.

"Terra would never do that. You know that as well as I do." Aqua told her youngest friend firmly.

Serenity nodded in agreement as she added, "This witch above us is only trying to play with your mind. Don't let her get to you."

( **~Ventus's Theme-KH:BBS~** )

Realising that Aqua and 'Sailor Moon' were right, Ven nodded in agreement, knowing that Maleficent was trying to mess up with his head, and he came close to it, but thanks to his other best friend and her new companion that was helping her and she did seem to be very nice, he said, "Yeah!"

As Serenity stood by Ven's right and Aqua stood by her right, Maleficent continued to grin as she taunted to the trio, or mainly to the two Keyblade wielders, "Ahh... The truth can be most cruel, even amongst the closest of friends. After all, one never knows the secrets of another's heart. I'm sure you'll agree... Ventus... Aqua."

"Don't say another word!" Serenity commanded as she, Ven and Aqua all glared at the evil witch, not buying her words at all. The Moon Princess could sense that Maleficent's heart was far too clouded in darkness, very evil if she could mulipulate minds of others.

Decided that they had no business here, Aqua turned to Ven, saying gently as she held out her hand to complete one of her orders to take him back to the Land of Departure, "The Master sent me. Ven...let's go home."

"But Terra..." Ven protested, worry about their best friend returning to him in full throttle.

"Terra's not ready to leave yet." Aqua told him.

But Ven didn't respond, as the Masked Guy's warnings back before he left returned to his mind.

* * *

 _"Like right now?" The masked boy asked, turning his head to face the other teen, before stating in the cold but rather now bored tone, "He's leaving you behind. And when you catch up to him... he'll be a different person-in more ways than one."_

* * *

A moments of silence as Serenity watched on, as she sensed the great concern more than she could see in Ven. Something must've happened if the boy had risked in running away to find Terra despite that he seemed fine when she first met him and Grovyle in the Castle of Dreams. But...could it just be that Terra was hiding something?

Eventually, Ven replied, "Sorry, Aqua. But I can't go with you."

"What?" Aqua asked, eyes wide in shock.

Serenity was shocked to hear this as well. What did Ven mean he couldn't go with Aqua? "What are you-?"

"It's just...I have to find him before it's too late!" Ven cuts Serenity off before he blindly turned and rushed out of the Throne Room, forgetting everything that happened here when he first came to this world.

"Ven!" Aqua cried out, about to make chase with Serenity following, but they were forced to stop by Maleficent.

The three good faries saw Ven leave, and as Fauna, shocked, was about to follow when Flora held her back in sadness, realising that Ven had to leave on his own. The trio could only watch on in sorrow, feeling sorry for the poor boy. It was just like how they inadvertedly hurt Aurora's feelings before they realised that the young man she met and had fallen in love with was Phillip.

* * *

He felt like he needed to cry, but Ven knew, as he continued to run, he couldn't. Not when his friend was in real deep trouble, as he asked to no one, "Terra. Where are you?"

With that, Ven left the castle and soon after that, left the Enchanted Dominion behind. He would have to make up to both 'Sailor Moon' and Aqua later when he would see them again. For now, Terra was his top priority. ( **~End Ventus's Theme~** )

* * *

 _Meanwhile, back with Grovyle..._

( **~Magical Mystery-KH:BBS~** )

Upon arriving on an floating island that hovered above mountains and clouds, surrounded by the night sky and stars which was very beautiful, the island itself had one of the most strangest towers Grovyle had ever seen in his life. It looked medievel, if not older. It was certainly mysterious. He lingered behind Terra to gaze at his new surroundings. If only Jason could see this.

Unaware to him as he turned around to gaze to where he and Terra had come from, Terra himself was about to approach the tower that knew was the home to Eraqus's old friend and former Keyblade Master, Yen Sid, just then a humaniod mouse and a young eleven year old boy came rushing out in a right hurry, both of them unaware of his and Grovyle's pressence, the latter unaware of them as well.

Terra's eyes gazed upon the two Keyblades held by the mouse and the boy. Were they pupils of Yen Sid? Since when did the powerful Sorcerer take on Apprentinces like Eraqus?

Unaware that the friend Mickey and Jason were about to set out was actually here, the former then held up the Star Shard as Jason held onto his shoulder, not taking any chance in becoming separated again, as the former then chanted, "Alakazam!" and at his words, the crystal shined brightly which the light then covered both of them.

Then next thing Jason and Mickey, they were absorbed into the light and then took off screaming, in an irregular flight pattern and disappears into the sky. Hearing the cries, Grovyle turned around and noticed the pattern, approaching Terra who watched to two knew Keyblade wielders go.

Suddenly Grovyle took notice of the shape of the boy and his eyes widened in disbelief. ' _What the?...It couldn't be, could it?_ ' He thought. The Gecko-Pokemon then gazed up at the tower and then finally what the Mirror said came back to him. This could be the very tower it mentioned?

Well, only one way to find out. Grovyle followed Terra into the tower to make audience with Yen Sid himself.

* * *

When both Grovyle and Terra entered the Study room, the latter stood at attention, with Grovyle quickly going the same since he knew that Yen Sid would be respected. The Sorcerer himself was gazing out of the window, until Terra spoke up, "Master Yen Sid."

The powerful sorcerer turned with a grunt to gaze at the young man and the new being he assumed was a Pokemon.

"My name is Terra, and this is Grovyle." Terra introduced himself and his companion who nodded to confirm his name.

"Yes. Eraqus's pupil. I've been expecting you." Yen Sid acknowlaged to Terra, before turning his gaze to Grovyle now that he knew who the Pokemon was, adding, "And you as well, Grovyle. Your young friend, Jason, has told me much about you."

"You've seen Jason?" Grovyle gasped, eyes widening in shock. His friend was actually here? Which meant that he was right about his suspicions.

Yen Sid lowered his head apologetically, answering, "I'm afraid you've just missed him. Had he waited a bit longer, the both of you would've been reuighted. But he was determinded to find you."

So it was Jason that he saw in that light...and Grovyle was just too late to catch up to him. He sighed in disappointment while relieved that hsi friend was okay, saying, "He's always like that. At least I know that he's alright. I've been looking for him."

"The two of you are close." Yen Sid agreed after sensing the light within the Pokemon's heart as well, especially since both Grovyle and Jason were looking for each other, the latter only having left too early, before taking a seat at his chair, stating on the more troubling situation, "But right now, our other matter is the Unversed."

"Yes, Master Yen Sid. I thought it best to seek the counsel of one wiser than myself." Terra nodded as he and Grovyle both stepped closer to the desk.

"I am no longer a Master." The elder man replied. "I doffed that mantle."

Terra quickly became confused as he questioned, "But sir, wasn't that your pupil I passed on the way in? He had a Keyblade..."

"Hold on...this pupil...did he just go with Jason?" Grovyle questioned, also confused. The pupil of Yen Sid...was he helping Jason just to find Grovyle himself.

Yen Sid, having expected this since Mickey's disappearence didn't go un-noticed since his former apprentince forgot that he could sense the young mouse's heart as he told the two in front of him with a mental sigh, "You refer to Mickey. He, too, sought guidance here."

Gazing at the two again, he continued, "As a king, he is good and kind. But the weight of a crown has not cured him of impetuousness." as Yen Sid knew that some things within Mickey hasn't changed.

The sorcerer then explained, "He left with an object whose power he does not understand nor know how to control. Mickey imagines my Star Shard will be of help in his current quest, as well as help Jason find Grovyle. And, like all three of you, he is eager to use his Keyblade to set things right."

Hearing the word Star Shard made Grovyle gasp, which also had him think back to what Lyla had told him and Jason back in the future before they departed back to the Pokemon World.

* * *

 _Flashback:_

 _Lyla then turned around, gazed at the sky, and explained, "They say that these blue crystals were once one of a star-shaped crystal called the StarShard, which is said to be one of the many ways to travel to other worlds. Only a Keyblade wielder would be able to use them, some in different colours, though blue was the most common colour of all."_

* * *

End of flashback.

Remembering this, Grovyle gently fingered the pendent of his necklace with his claw, which made him understand now that he and Jason had travelled further in time than he had expected. In this time, Star Shards still exist, which made him really wonder now more than ever.

"I'm not sure I even understand what's wrong." Terra thought as he sighed. "Master Xehanort is missing... And now Grovyle and I've learned there's a masked boy who is controlling those _"Unversed"_ on the loose." which brought Grovyle out of his thoughts.

Yen Sid lowered his head for a moment, before looking back up to the two as he told them sternly, "To arrive at the truth, perhaps you should approach things differently-first consider them one and the same problem."

Grovyle frowned in concern as he questioned, "You mean to say that they are connected?" making him feel that this theory may be true, but he certainly hoped that wasn't the case.

"I must not make assumptions..." Yen Sid replied, before telling the two once more, "Find Xehanort, Terra, and make sure your friend Jason is safe, Grovyle. That is where you should begin."

"Yes, sir." Grovyle and Terra both nodded, bowing in silent thanks before they turned to leave to continue their quest to find Xehanort and hopefully to now catch up to Jason before the latter got too far and Grovyle would be back to square one. ( **~End Magical Mystery~** )

But as soon as Grovyle and Terra left, Yen Sid was left to his own troubled thoughts. What Grovyle had said only made his own fears steadily becoming a reality and worse, his own pupil and the young newly chosen wielder from the future were only putting themselves in grave danger, just as he heard of Ventus doing the same.

"I had hoped, Xehanort, your heart would no longer lead you astray." Yen Sid spoke to no in paticular, closing his eyes in thought, and now hoped that both Mickey and Jason would stay at least away from Xehanort.

But things were only about to get a lot worse for all of them.

* * *

 **A/N: As I said before, we continue the Enchanted Dominion in the next chapter, and I just remembered that we're not exactly yet done with Castle of Dreams or Dwarf Woodlands, thus, not yet closing the current world's story just yet. Look forward to the next chapter!**


	13. CHAPTER 12: Enchanted Dominion-Serenity

**Disclaimer:** The name _Selene_ is the name of the Moon Goddess who is the daughter of Zeus, according to Greek legends.

 **Author's note: I have to apologuise for the last chapter not being as good as I hoped, Pokeball645. Sorry about that. Hopefully this chapter and the future chapters will make up for it.**

 **I only own the rights of Jason, Lyla, and Chancellor. The rest belong rightfully to Square Enix, Disney, Nintendo and Toei.**

* * *

CHAPTER 12: Enchanted Dominion-Serenity.

 _Back with Serenity..._

"Ven!" Aqua cried out, about to make chase with Serenity following, but they were forced to stop by Maleficent once the evil witch caught sight of Aqua's Keyblade.

"I see you, too, wield a Keyblade." Maleficent remarked, causing the two young women to glare back up to her.

"How do you know about the Keyblade?" Aqua demanded.

"And more importantly, how is it that you know the names of Aqua and Ventus?" Serenity added questionly, her scepter ready in case they would have to finish off what Ven had started. However Maleficent knew all this, Serenity had a feeling that there was more to this than what their new enemy was saying.

Maleficent grinned as she explained to the two women below her, already recovering from her fight against Ven, "A source of power... A key that opens the hearts of men, of entire worlds...and allows one to obtain anything and everything. Such a power I find most fascinating."

Aqua felt her heart sink upon hearing this. "So, Terra...he really..." she began, not wanting to believe it, only for Serenity to somewhat snap her out of it when the Moon Princess realised what really happened.

( **~Melody of Agony-CRISIS CORE FINAL FANTASY VII~** )

"You mean you casted a spell on him, and forced him to do your bidding!" Serenity accussed to Maleficent with a heated glare that hardened. "That is very unforgivable!"

"You seem to be a smart one, little girl. Perhaps too smart." Maleficent complimented, before noticing something quite familiar with the girl next to Aqua, before realization dawned and she smiled cruelly, "Oh, but I sense a powerful light within you, almost as though you are a Princess with a pure heart. Sailor Moon, was it? Allow me to take away your heart."

Serenity's eyes widened before hardening again. If Maleficent were to realise that she was a Princess, then Serenity knew she was in serious trouble, especially if the witch is now attempting to take out her heart full of light. If that were to happen, then the evil witch would also discover the Silver Crystal, thus, it would spell doom to the Realm of Light, and she couldn't allow this to happen.

Maleficent then turned her gaze to Aqua and offered, "Now, my dear, would you like to assist me, as well, and take this child's pure light?"

Both Serenity and Aqua clentched their teeth as they hissed, "Never." ready to fight.

"I see, Xehanort was right." Maleficent sighed in disappointment. "You are a most stubborn girl, Aqua. Sailor Moon right next to you is just as an annoyance as Terra's worthless companion, Grovyle who also tried to stop me."

"Grovyle tried to stop you?" Serenity asked, shocked. So this meant that both Grovyle and Terra were here before Ven and possibly after the two had joined up? How and when would be a mystery to the young Queen for a very long time.

Aqua on the other hand, was shocked to hear about the missing Keyblade Master whom Terra was looking for. How did Maleficent know about Xehanort? She was about to ask, but was cut off by Maleficent who grinned once again and said to the two travellers, "It seems you both need time to consider my offer. Fortunately, I have the perfect place."

With that, Maleficent held her staff close and the orb on her staff glows green and she slams it on the floor, causing the tiled stones beneath Serenity and Aqua collaspes and vanish in a green light, a dark purple vortex seen which caused both of them to plummet into the hole, screaming before it closed up and the floor restored to normal, trapping the two inside wherever they went. ( **~End Melody of Agony~** )

While she was sastified to have imprisoned more prisoners, Maleficent thought about this 'Sailor Moon' who's heart was pure light just like Aurora's. Where had the female warrior with the silver hair come from, she would get answers. Xehanort never mentioned about Serenity, but then again, the girl's heart may be the second pure heart with light needed to rule all the worlds.

Little did she know that things were not going to her plan, but that didn't mean she wouldn't give in so easily.

* * *

When both Serenity and Aqua landed through the hole of the ceiling to a room below, both of them stood and realized that Maleficent has casted them into the dungeon cells, with the door locked. Fortunately, both of them knew that, since Aqua has a Keyblade, they can easily unlock it and get out, but what the evil witch has said troubled them.

( **~The Silent Forest-KH:BBS~** )

Those thoughts would have to wait for a moment, because in front of them, there sat a young man across the room on a large stone, his arms chained up to the wall to prevent them from escaping as easily as the two women who approached him, concerned and wondering why he was imprisioned.

He looked up to see the two, and asked, "Who are you?"

"I am _"Sailor Moon"_ , and this is my friend, Aqua." Serenity introduced herself and her companion, this time getting used to saying her false idenity. There was something about this young man she could figure out, but felt as though she was facing Grimoire back in the Moon Kingdom in the past.

"It looks like Sailor Moon and I were caught in a trap." Aqua continued, before asking the young man, "Why are you here?"

The man sighed, as unknown to both Serenity and Aqua right now, he is Prince Phillip as he explained, "To prevent me from breaking her evil curse. I was to meet the most beautiful girl at a cottage in the glen, but now my true love lies in an eternal slumber...and only I can break the spell."

Both Serenity and Aqua glanced at each other, eyes wide in shock. Another girl with pure light in slumber, just like Snow White? Both of them instantly realised that Maleficent was the cause of this, and by judging Ven's actions earlier before he left, the light they saw when they came here was a heart. They would have to get more answers out of Maleficent when they escaped.

They turned back to Phillip as Serenity commented, "You really love her, don't you?" knowing that Grimoire would try and do the same should anything happen to her.

"Is what you said true?" A voice spoke, causing all three of them to look to see Flora, Fauna and Merryweather appear as Flora was the one who spoke. The three good faries had seen what happened and decided to go and rescue both Serenity and Aqua, seeing Phillip as someone they recongise.

"Yes. Maleficent told me." Phillip replied.

The faries finally recongised him as Flora explained, "Oh, Prince Phillip! It's you!" and instantly, she and her two friends freed the prince with their magic, while both Serenity and Aqua were stunned that Phillip was indeed a prince.

Once Phillip was freed from the chains, Flora warned him cautionly, "Now, Phillip. The road to true love may be barred by many more dangers which you alone will have to face." as she waved her wand and magically armed the young man with a shield and a Sword of Truth.

"I'm going with you." Aqua spoke up with determination. "There's something I need to know, and Maleficent has the answer."

"I'm going too." Serenity added with equal determination. "I want to stop Maleficent from doing any more harm." refusing to allow the evil witch have her way.

Seeing how both Serenity and Aqua were just like Ven, Flora nodded as she, Fauna and Merryweather gestured them and Phillip, "Yes, of course, dears. Now, come along. We must hurry to Aurora." ( **~End The Silent Forest~** )

* * *

Thanks to Aqua's Keyblade in unlocking the cell doors, she, Serenity, Phillip and the three faries raced through the hallways, exiting the Alter which fortunately, unlike what happened with Ven, the magical wall maze didn't rise up this time, which allowed them to get to back into the Throne Room which Maleficent disappeared after she briefly imprisioned Serenity and Aqua, giving the group a chance to escape.

( **~On the Verge of Assault-CRISIS CORE FINAL FANTASY VII~** )

However, a caw from Maleficent's pet raven Diablo who saw them escaping and flew away caused gates to rise, blocking their exit and walls around them to descend, as a horde of her minions came rushing through to deal with the escaping prisoners and intruders.

"Look out!" Serenity cried out as she summoned her Tiara, chanting, "Moon, Tiara, Magic!" throwing it like a frisbee which it magically sliced through five goons who all instantly vanished in green fire that extinguished before it returned to her forehead. She then knocked another one with her Scepter when it tried to ambush her which it hit the wall and passed out, dazed and seeing stars.

Aqua whacked and sliced through other of the goons before casting Fire onto four more, flipping backwards to avoid the arrows of the bird-goons, casting barrier to block off more before she responded by casting Thunder to electrocute them. However she didn't notice another one hit her on her back which knocked her over, before she rolled out of the way before the hog-goon could stab her with it's spear. Aqua then casted Blizzard which froze the goon before clashing it and caused it to disappear.

Prince Phillip clashed at the other goons with the sword given to him, very skilled in swordsmanship as he managed to catch many off-guard before blocking the arrows with his shield to avoid in having them through straight into him. He rolled out of the way before whacking the spears out of a couple of the other goons who eyes widened before they shrieked and made to escape, but unfortunately for them, they were caught in Serenity's second Moon Tiara Magic which turned them into Moon Dust.

He then noticed something near them, realising that it was a ramparts, before he gestured both Serenity and Aqua to join him, which they noticed and realised what he was attempting to do, giving them an idea. The two women rushed over and with effort teamwork, they pulled at the wheel while whacking with their weapons which opened up the first gate leading the way out.

"Let's go!" Aqua told the two who both nodded and ran as fast as they could, narrowly making it before the gates closed behind them. As they were searching for the second wheel to make their escape, more of the goons appeared to block their path to stop them.

So they repeated the previous time before managing to open the second gate and made their escape, but not without the worries of the Unversed that appeared out of nowhere as well. Serenity dealt with the Unversed with her Scepter, eliminating most of them before Aqua and Phillip finished off the remaining two that blocked the way before hurrying along back down the Forbidden Mountain, only stopping for a few moments to cure themselves before continuing on through the forest towards King Stefan's castle to awaken Aurora and everyone else from the deep sleep and break the curse.( **~End On the Verge of Assault~** )

* * *

Having been alerted that her prisoners had escaped and were now on their way to Aurora to break the spell, Maleficent stood on her tallest tower where she growled in anger when she saw Serenity, Phillip and Aqua now on the bridge towards Stefan's castle. This is the second time she was fooled by those with light, and she would not allow the trio to break the curse.

" _A forest of thorns shall be your tomb..._ " Maleficent began to chant as she held up her staff, toward the clouds and creates a vortex of dark lightning, spinning it as she continued, " _Wound 'round the castle in a bower of doom!_ " before pointing it towards the castle.

At once, great thorned branches push out from the ground where the lightning strikes, cracking mortar and stone. The large dark vines with thorns covered the landscape around the bridge and the castle, two large vines wrap around the bridge, crushing the stone fence around it. On the bridge itself, Serenity used her Tiara to slice through two while Aqua and Phillip slice the rest with their weapons, before the trio continued to try and reach the castle.

However, the trio were forced to skid to a stop when Maleficent had teleported right in front of them in her last resort to stop them.

Aqua didn't waste time as she demanded to the evil witch, "Maleficent! What did Master Xehanort tell you?" since she wanted to know why the missing Master had been doing this. Ever since Terra told her and Serenity about Xehanort seeking out pure hearts filled with light, that triggered alarm bells which grew worse with Maleficent mentioning about him earlier.

"Such a pity, child, that you don't have Terra's gift for obedience. Nor can you see how easy it was for him." Was Maleficent's reply.

"Terra would do no such thing to help you!" Serenity growled, glaring at the evil villianess. She might've not known Terra as long as both Aqua and Ventus have, but the young Queen could already tell that Terra was not one to follow orders from those who are evil at heart.

"Quite the contrary, Sailor Moon." Maleficent told Serenity with her evil smile. "He fully embraced the darkness within himself, and Grovyle failed to stop him, just as you shall fail as well, little girl."

"Stop lying!" Serenity and Aqua both snapped in unison, their weapons and Phillip's sword ready to fight the evil witch if they had to, which they would end up doing anyway.

( **~The Encounter-KH:BBS~** )

Seeing how she would have no choice but to kill them and Phillip herself, Maleficent bellowed, "See for yourself-all the powers of hell!" and with that she throws her arms outward, loosing a great pillar of green flame, her dark shadow etched in its smoky tendrils as the world flashes and her form changes. She grows larger, her black cloak expanding outward and filling with green. From her back, large wings push outward splitting to her sides, knocking the green from her body into sparks. The black wings connect with gray translucent skin to a large black body, heavily muscled and scaled. The dragon rears back on its hind legs and slams the ground, eyes a blazing yellow.

Maleficent-Dragon breathed green fire at the trio who leaped out of the way to avoid in getting burnt, before Aqua casted blizzard to extinguish the flames before she, Serenity and Phillip rushed over to deliver attacks of combo, slashes and slices on the giant dragon who roared in agony and anger by the weapons of Serenity's Scepter, Aqua's Keyblade and Phillip's Sword of Truth, before she reared back and before the trio could even make a move to escape, Maleficent-Dragon slammed onto the ground, creating shock-waves that hit the trio hard and causing them to fall due to the powerful tremor.

"Heal!" Aqua quickly chanted, curing herself and her two friends before they moved out of the way when the dragon stomped four times that attempted to squash them flast, but each time Maleficent-Dragon missed her targets due to them missing once they knew that getting too close during this attack would be too dangerous and risky.

Serenity then had an idea and summoned her Tiara once more, tossing it like a frisbee and aimed it at Maleficent-Dragon's head, knocking the enemy hard before she slumped the ground, dazed which stopped the villian's attacks. Serenity then chanted as she held up her Scepter, "Moon, Scepter, Activation!" it's magic hitting the dragon, but to her shock, not enough to finish off the battle, even though it caused a gash on the dragon's neck.

Though this give Aqua and Phillip the chance to both move in and combat against the dragon with the slashes and hits of the Keyblade and Sword of Truth, before Aqua casted Thunder to briefly paralyze Maleficent-Dragon and Phillip smacking his sword onto the dragon's nostril, leaving a deep cut on her face. However they and Serenity were forced to move back once again as the dragon quickly came out of it's daze and swiped at them with her claws, attempting to knock them back once more but missed. However she blasted another green fire at them, though Aqua casted a barrier to protect herself and her two friends before waiting for the fires to extinguish.

However this only gaze Maleficent-Dragon an opening she needed because once the fires extinguished, she used her massive tail to whack the trio who were caught off-guard and they all cried out before they hit the ground once more, suffering with some injuries and were struggling a little to get up. This was what Maleficent-Dragon needed as she, surprisingly with her wings being smaller than her body, lifts herself up in the air before flying over towards the trio who looked up with shocked expressions. To make things worse, Maleficent-Dragon reached down and grasped Serenity with her giant massive claws before flying around above the other two who watched in horror.

"Sailor Moon!" Aqua cried out, before quickly healing herself and Phillip as the two stood up while Maleficent-Dragon flew around them before reaching to catch her next victum, as Serenity, trapped in the grasp and her Scepter on the ground, panicked and wriggled and squirmed to try and free herself, but the grasp was too tight.

Phillip then had an idea and called out to Aqua, "Here!" and takes her hand into his once she quickly realized what he was about to do. With a nod, the prince catapulted Aqua into the air. She jumps on an invisible surface in the air before she landed with a slash onto the dragon's back. Aqua then slammed her Keyblade onto the dragon's head several times while Maleficent-Dragon continued to fly but began to lose focus on the flight and holding the grasp on her victum.

As Aqua whacked onto the back of Maleficent-Dragon's neck, the grasp finally loosens which allowed Serenity to fall to the ground before she managed to land safely and right next to her Scepter, while Aqua jumped off and landed next to her friend and Maleficent-Dragon landed with a massive thud on the ground behind them and near Phillip.

"Thank you, Aqua." Serenity muttered with gratitude.

"You saved me before." Aqua replied with a smile, before she and her friend turned around, only for both of them to be forced to jump back to avoid the green flames Maleficent-Dragon fired from her mouth once more, which left Phillip trapped in the surrounding flames with her, much to their horror. "No!"

"Prince Phillip!" Serenity cried out in horror. She wanted to get near to help him, but she couldn't do anything. Fear and worry was continuing to increase within her heart and she couldn't allow this to happen.

Just then Flora, Fauna and Merryweather reappeared once they saw the battle was getting worse as Phillip swiped at the dragon that attempted to bite at him, and three faries knew what to do, their hands waved in unison at Flora's instructions, their own magic spell being casted.

"Now sword of truth, fly swift and sure...that evil die, and good endure." Flora chanted as she and her two fellow faries casted the magic onto Phillip's sword that now glowed and sparkled in light.

Seeing this and knowing immediately what to, Phillip throws the sword toward the dragon, striking it near the heart for the finishing blow. Maleficent-Dragon roared in agony before she erupts in green fire and collaspes. This also caused her spell to around the castle to be broken as the vines and thorns disappeared, returning the area back to normal. ( **~End The Encounter~** )

Seeing how the fight was now over and knowing he now had a chance to fufil his destiny and save his true love, Phillip continued onward towards the castle alone with the faries guiding him towards Aurora's Chambers, where he found her in her bed. With that, he gently leaned over and gave her a gentle true love's first kiss on her lips. Once he did that, Aurora's eyes fluttered open, seeing her true love once again, and the spell broken, much to the relief and happiness of the three faries.

However, that did not mean it was the end of Maleficent.

* * *

( **~"With Pride"-CRISIS CORE FINAL FANTASY VII~** )

Back on the bridge and back in her human form, severally weakened but still alive, Maleficent limped and slowly stumbled away from the castle, even as Serenity and Aqua watched her go but not without a conversation.

"It's the power of true love that defeated you." Aqua told Maleficent.

In anger, Maleficent hissed weakly, "I will not be defeated by something as insignificant as love."

"You don't even understand the meaning of it." Serenity shook her head, continuing, "You're evil and selfish, and had never been loved, no matter how wonderful it is to love someone." as she and Aqua both briefly gazed back at the castle, before turning their attention back to Maleficent.

"Try all you want, but you'll never defeat a heart filled with light." Aqua continued.

"You won't even destroy light or love either." Serenity concluded.

"Perhaps..." Maleficent spoke as she turned to glare at the duo, before saying evilly with her cruel smile once again, having recovered a bit to at least teleport away to her castle, "But remember one thing-as long as there is light, there will be darkness. And in time, many more will be drawn to it. Then they will all belong to me!"

With that she disappeared in green flames before Serenity and Aqua could catch up to Maleficent, leaving behind her shrieking evil laughter that faded eventually, as the two grunted before sighing, knowing that this wasn't the end of the evil witch but hoped that she would be stopped before she could get the chance to leave this world and cause more severe problems into the Realm of Light.

Sighing, Aqua gazed up at the sky, thinking about the darkness that was growing in Terra's heart, muttering to both him and Grovyle even though both couldn't hear her, "Terra... You better stay strong for me. Grovyle...please help him."

Serenity on the other hand, thinking back of her vision before softly gasping in realization, turned to Aqua and asked, "You said that Ventus left to find Terra, yes?"

"Why do you ask?" Aqua questioned.

"It's just my theory, but perhaps Ventus was afraid of Terra falling into darkness, and wanted to help him fight it." Serenity told her, remembering her haunted dreams she kept on having before she left on her journey and said with fear in her voice, "But...I fear that something horrible is about to happen. If we don't hurry, then it might be too late."

Aqua was silent for a few moments, coming to realise that Serenity was right. Ven was worried and with what they all learned from Maleficent, and from what Terra had said about the young teen wanting to say something that was urgent, she realised that he wanted to prevent him from falling into darkness by finding him and warning him about it. Or else Ven wouldn't have left in the first place. Eventually she nodded in agreement and said, "I guess you're right."

With that, after a quick farewells to the people of this world, both Serenity and Aqua left the Enchanted Dominion behind to continue their quest, to get more answers on the situation, unaware that things were only just going to get a lot worse. ( **~End "With Pride"~** )

* * *

( **~Drops of Poison-KH:BBS~** )

Meanwhile, in an water reactor area in another world, Xehanort was on a platform that had large pipes, speaking to a man in an uniform with a red scarf and brown eyes. Whatever Xehanort saying to him, the younger man grinned, liking what he was hearing.

Below them, was Zoroark who was listening in on the conversation with his arms crossed against his chest, leaning against the metal wall with a cruel smile on his face. He decided to wait around for a while. Once the two men above him left, the dark Pokemon muttered to himself, "I see why this is the starting point of what's yet to come."

Chuckling to himself, he continued, "Looks like I'm going to be here for a while. Those two brats are really in for it. Those gullible fools."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, back in the Moon Kingdom in the Ancient Past..._

Prince Grimoire was pacing back and forth on the pebble path leading into the Silver Millineum Palace, and had been doing so for several hours ever since Serenity left and time-travelled into the unknown future, he's been on edge, worrying about the Princess, now newly crowned Queen, he'd had been in love with for years now. It didn't help when he would be experiencing images in his mind, seeing an older man that looked just like him, with a young woman in what he figured as a lab coat just like in the history books he learned from the past of the Planet with the River of Life that split after a great dangerous war 4,000 years ago, searching for something in a crystal like cave, possibly about 3,000 years before the calamity.

It's even worse when it felt so familiar to him but he couldn't understand why. Grimoire gazed up at the sky with worry after he stopped pacing, muttering to no one in paticular, "Serenity...please be alright."

"I would advise you to refer Queen Serenity as her Highness, Prince Grimoire." A familiar voice spoke behind him.

Startled, Grimoire whipped around to see Chancellor walking towards him, his cane used as walking stick despite that he didn't even need it but still used it none the less. Realising that he had been slightly caught, the young Prince nodded apologetically, "I apologuise, Chancellor. I'd be best to remember that."

"So you should." Chancellor muttered, if not darkly which didn't do un-noticed, but Grimoire decided to worry about that later, as the older man continued, "I do not care whether you have known her for a long time or not. One's duty is to fufil their destiny as ruler of their kingdom."

"It's also important to watch over the people as well." Grimoire pointed out. "I have faith in Queen Serenity. Once she returns, she will do the right thing." before excusing himself and walked passed the Chancellor.

But he failed to realise that this was a mistake to know the truth about all this, as Chancellor chuckled somewhat cruelly as the older man spoke coldly, "I rather doubt it."

"Wha-UGH!" Grimoire cried out as Chancellor suddenly elbowed him on the back of his head so hard that the Prince collasped to the ground, and then was kicked in the stomach that he was blacking out quickly, only making out what the man was saying.

"Know this, Prince Grimoire." Chancellor spat coldly as he gazed at the semi-unconscious younger man. "The Silver Crystal should never have chosen a woman as it's wielder to rule the Moon. Once I kill that little girl and her mother and all those who follow her, I shall frame you to excecute you, and then the Crystal and the Kingdom will belong to me! I'll be going on a little trip to find her once I'm done with killing Selene. Sleep tight, useless prince."

Unable to anything as he was losing his battle, Grimoire realised that everyone in the entire Moon Kingdom, including Queen Selene and Serenity had been tricked. Chancellor was the traitor who plotted to kill them all and take over the Moon and the Silver Crystal, dooming their Universe.

His last thoughts were, ' _...Serenity. I'm sorry..._ ' before his world went black. ( **~End Drops of Poison~** )

* * *

 _Meanwhile, back in 1988 with Jason and Mickey..._

The experience of travelling through the Lanes Between via the Star Shard was a lot more bumpy than Jason and Mickey had both expected, because it was starting to make them a little quesy in the stomach. Though Jason did notice that the crystal piece on Jason's wristband had been glowing through out their entire flight until finally a world came into view.

But this world was just a barren wasteland with continuous winds that blew dust off the ground and all over the place. As the Star Shard's power zipped into the world's area, it finally returned the two travellers back into their full forms, but had them hang in the air for a few seconds before they panicked as they fell into the dirt ground with a crash landing.

"Ouch." Mickey cringed as he sat up after a few moments.

Jason sat up while rubbing his sore bottom that he landed hard on, as he admitted to his current travelling companion, "That was kinda... _Ouch..._ random."

Hearing this made Mickey rub the back of his head as he admitted sheepishly, "Sorry. I thought the Star Shard would let me go where I wanted it to. I guess I haven't figured out most of it's magic yet."

Jason didn't reply right away as he thought to himself, ' _Lyla did say as long as anyone with a Keyblade knew how to use it they'll be able to go wherever they want, otherwise it'll just randomly happen. My wristband glowed too, though. Is there a connection?_ ' as he briefly glanced down at his wristband in wonder.

However, he didn't get the chance to even reply at all as all of the sudden, both Jason and Mickey heard a loud ' _CLANG_ ' of blades from the distance ahead of them, causing the two to jump to their feet in alarm.

"What was that!?" Jason exclaimed.

Mickey, sensing darkness close by and knowing that hearing that sort of clang wasn't good news, thought with a furrowed brow, "Sounds like trouble. Let's go find out!"

"Right!" Jason nodded in quick agreement, the two of them rushing over to see what the commotion was about.

Little did they know was that they were about to meet and save someone who was fighting against an enemy would knows more about the entire situation that was going on than any of them or others travelling to solve this mystery do right now.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry that this chapter was shorter than the last one, but I wanted to leave the first part of the Badlands for the next chapter. Hope you liked this chapter better than the last one. See you in the next chapter!**


	14. CHAPTER 13: Invitations of Danger

**Disclaimer:** The name _Selene_ is the name of the Moon Goddess who is the daughter of Zeus, according to Greek legends.

 **Author's note: Now things are going to be a mixture and merged all together until the end of the Radiant Garden part. If you guys know what I'm saying.**

 **I only own the rights of Jason, Lyla, and Chancellor. The rest belong rightfully to Square Enix, Disney, Nintendo and Toei.**

* * *

CHAPTER 13: Invitations of Danger.

 _Back with Ven..._

His mind still on finding Terra while knowing he would have to further explain why he wanted to find him to Aqua later, Ven was just travelling through the Lanes Between on his glider when all of the sudden, something dark passes by him and moves ahead. Behind his helmet, Ven's eyes widened as he recongised the figure that stared at him before turning again.

"Him again!" Ven grunted. That guy knew more into this and if Ven had to chase after him to get the answers, he would. With that thought in mind, the teen speed his glider to catch up to the guy in the mask.

As he found another world even though he lost track of the guy in the mask, Ven quickly found that this barren world was just...an empty wasteland that seemed familiar but he couldn't figure out how or why. He decided to worry about that later as he disengages his armor and lands on the barren ground, looking side to side for any trace of him. Where was he hiding?

Suddenly sensing pressence behind him, Ven whipped around to discover that the guy in the Mask was standing right there as though he just appeared out of nowhere. Seeing how he caught up to this guy, Ven demanded, "All right! What did you mean about Terra being a different person?"

"Exactly what I said, idiot." The boy in the Mask said, sounding as though he was annoyed by Ven's gullibleness as he took steps forward, continuing in a tone that said that he didn't care, "The Terra you know will be gone forever."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Ven growled angrily. There was no way Terra would just disappear and then come back as someone else. And who did this guy think he was calling him an idiot?

( **~Enter the Darkness-KH:BBS~** )

"Stupid, or true." The boy muttered, holding out his hand. Out of the darkness and hints of electricity, a black and read gear like familiar weapon appeared in his hand.

"A Keyblade?" Ven gasped, eyes wide in shock and disbelief. He thought that Keyblades were used to help others, not cause harm to others. Realising that the guy expects him to fight, he decided to show him what he has and growled, before summoning his own Keyblade, positioning himself in a fighting stance.

The boy smirked behind his mask as he stood in his own fighting stance, saying, "Good. Let's see what you're made of."

Both boys charged at each other, clashing their Keyblades in a loud _CLANG_ , attempting to knock each other to finding openings, and Ven had just found one and striked when the boy in the mask instantly disappeared before reappearing behind him, tauning, "Too slow." before knocking Ven behind his back.

Ven quickly rolled out of the way before blocking his opponent's second attack when the latter casted a fire of darkness, before tossing his Keyblade like a Boomarang at the boy who teleported once again, just as Ven caught his weapon before rolling out of the way again before he was strike by surprise for the second time. Though this gave Ven a quick opening as he managed to at least strike with a couple of combos himself against the boy's chest, knocking him back as he cried out in alarm.

Ven attempted to use his Blizzard to lower the boy's defense, but once again, the latter teleported and reappeared right in front of him, hitting him several times in the stomach as the boy in the mask said in disappointment, "Pathetic!"

Grunting in surprise, Ven dodge-rolled out of the way of the Dark Lightning spell from the boy in the mask, before countering with Lightning himself, causing an electrical explosion in the middle that forced him to shield his eyes before dust could blind him and get grain stuck in his eyeballs. Unfortunately, just one second after he unshield them, the guy in the mask was once again right in front him and to Ven's shock, the latter punched him hard with a combination of his Keyblade which sent Ven flying as he screamed before landing hard on the ground, defeated.

"That really all you got? Man, you are worthless." Said the boy as he approached before stopping, holding up his Keyblade which gathers energy, creating a blue orb as he added without care, "I'd be going against the Master's orders, but so what? As far as I'm concerned, your job here is done."

With that, the boy in the mask launches the energy right at Ven who is too weak to get up and make his escape. Just as it was about to collide with him, both Mickey and Jason arrive just in time to see this and gasp before both nodded to each other and rushed over, grabbing the injured teen and leaped out of the way just as the attack exploded onto the ground, creating a blaze blue fire that reflected on the mask of the boy who held a dark smile hidden behind the black veneer.

Jason and Mickey sigh in relief as they gazed at Ven who seemed week before the former turned back to the enemy as his eyes widened at shock at the sight of the dark Keyblade. Where did this guy in the mask get one? And why did he attacked this blond-haired guy? He turned back to Ven and decided to focus on healing him first.

As the fire dissipates and the ground is scorched, the boy in the mask's smile vanished into a frown once he saw that there was no body. Just when he was about to wonder what just happened and if Ven just disappeared, that thought was thrown out of the window as he heard Mickey say to Ven, "Don't worry! You're safe."

"Glad we made it in time!" Jason sighed in relief.

' _What?_ ' The guy in the Mask thought as he turned to his right, to see two new commers that had saved Ven who didn't suffer any burns from his attack. It was an eleven year old boy and a short humaniod mouse in noble yet adventurous clothes. Where did these two brats come from?

Mickey held back his hand and summoned his Keyblade, before spinning it in the air, a holy light appearing at the end of it as he chanted, "Heal!" using his cure magic which instantly restored Ven back to full health.

' _W-what?_ ' Ven thought groggily as he looked up, to see two knew faces who held relieved expressions, one of them being a mouse who to his surprise had a Keyblade, and another who was four years young than him. Did they just save him from the guy in the mask?

Once Jason and Mickey were both relieved that Ven would be alright, the two companions turned to glare at the boy in the mask, with Jason summoning his Keyblade before the two stood up and rushed over before stopping, thrusting out their weapons at the masked guy who wasn't fazed by their angry looks.

"Tell us where you got that!" Jason demanded, gesturing at the dark Keyblade.

"Keyblades are not something you use just to bully somebody around!" Mickey lectured, before he and Jason stood in a fighting position to fight the one who tried to kill Ven.

Jason and Mickey then said in unison, "We'll show you!"

"We all will!" Ven spoke up as he stood by his two savior's side, his own Keyblade in hand and ready for round two against the guy who didn't seem to worry but decided to fight again anyway. Jason and Mickey both nodded in agreement with Ven before the trio stood ready.

The guy in the mask thrusted out multiple dark fires at the trio who all leaped out of the way before Ven responded by using his own fire spell, upgrading it to Firaga right at the enemy who teleported out of the way before reappearing near Jason who blocked his attack just in time before Mickey came to his rescue and preformed his triple-air cartwheel, smacking the masked boy off guard severel times before landing and Jason thrusted, slashed and smacked on the masked enemy's side and arms as fast as he could.

The two then leaped out of the way when the masked boy attempted to use dark magic against them, but was caught off-guard once again when Ven tossed his Keyblade like before, this time succeeding in hitting him twice and hard, but despite this, the guy was still tough as he teleported once again and trusted a gust of wind at the trio who did their best to block it with their Keyblades and avoid in getting blown back.

Jason, Ven and Mickey were then forced to leap out the way when the masked boy wind for a dive attack from the air after the latter sped up into the air with incredible speed, nearly knocking them over, though it did create a bit of a shock wave that cut a bit from their health, before Ven responded in healing himself and his two fellow Keyblade wielders who nodded their thanks. Jason then slide onto the ground just as the masked boy attempted to slice him in half before an idea hit him and he kicked at the enemy's legs, knocking him to the ground before leaping up and attempted to deliver a finishing blow.

The masked boy easily teleported out of the way just in time before deciding to change opponents and attack Mickey who leaped and jumped away from the enemy's Keyblade slashes before creating his own orb of light and shot it out from his Keyblade, shooting it at the masked boy who blocked it with his Keyblade but the latter did grunt at the sudden power of light. When he landed on the ground, Mickey saw this and then had an idea.

"Over here, fellas!" Mickey called up to Jason and Ven as he rushed over towards. "Just follow my lead!"

"Okay!" Jason and Ven both said in unison.

Mickey then jumped and held out his hand to the two who responded by doing the same, and once the trio joined hands, they formed a trinity, their backs touching and then held out their Keyblade which, to Jason's surprise, created a swirling circle of light that spread through out the area. When the Masked boy saw this, he attempted to break off the spell by slicing his Keyblade through the attack, but to his shock, no matter how he tried to get to them, he was hit painfully by the powers of light from the three Keyblade wielders, which was decreasing his own health, and was slowing him down.

Once that attack finished, Mickey, Jason and Ven landed on the ground before rushing over and at the exact same time, the three of them leaped into the air before diving down, smacking their Keyblades onto the Masked Boy who was flown backwards into the air before he crashed into the dirt ground, sliding roughly before stopping and landed flat onto his back, seemingly defeated and unconscious while the trio landed back onto the ground in a line, in defence stances before standing straight, somewhat relieved that they won this battle.

To their shock however, the Masked boy spun his legs up before leaping himself back onto standing position, causing Ven, Jason and Mickey to return to their fighting stances in case they would still have to fight and did not take any more chances.

However, the Masked Boy decided that despite Ven had 'cheated', this could work out later and that it was time to call it a day. "Hmph, you win." opening a corridor of darkness behind him, stepping into it backwards while he said for the final time to Ven, "Consider yourself on probation." before disappearing as the portal closed, leaving the trio behind. ( **~End Enter the Darkness~** )

Realising that the Masked guy was gone for now, the trio stood straight once more as Ven desummoned his Keyblade, asking, "Probation for what?"

Jason blinked in confusion on what just happened, adding, "What's that guy's problem?" while Mickey shrugged, just as clueless.

( **~Peaceful Hearts-KH:BBS~** )

Deciding to worry about that later, Ven turned to face the other two who had saved his life and said with a smile, "Thanks for before, I owe ya guys. The name's Ventus. What're your names?"

"I'm Mickey." Mickey answered with a smile, finding Ventus to be more friendly than he and Jason thought.

Jason smiled as he introduced himself to Ven, "My name's Jason. Hey there." with a friendly wave.

Nodding at his new friends' names, Ven then commented as he gazed at the Keyblades, "I see you've both got Keyblades."

"Yep. I've been trainin' under the great Yen Sid." Mickey explained, taking a quick gaze at the weapon that's been his companion for the last five years.

Jason shrugged in slight embarrassment as he explained while gazing at his own Keyblade, "Yeah, well, I just got mine a little while ago. I had no idea how that even happened." before continuting with a shrug, "See, it's a long story, but I got separated from my best friend, Grovyle."

Hearing the name caused Ven to ask in surprise, "You're friends with Grovyle?" thinking about the 'pokemon' that was with Terra.

"You've seen him!?" Jason asked hopefully when he heard this.

"No, sorry." Ven shook his head apologetically. "But I heard he's with a friend of mine, and well, I guess we're both in the same boat." realising that both he and Jason were out to find their best friends who, ironically now, were travelling together.

While disappointed that Ven hasn't met Grovyle yet, Jason shrugged his thanks, "At least he's okay." before explaining while gesturing at Mickey, "Anyway, I couldn't get to other worlds, so, Mickey was nice enough to help me out here." while both of them desummoned their Keyblades.

Mickey then continued to explain, "Master Yen Sid found out the worlds are in trouble, an' I wanted to help Jason find his friend, an' we both sorta took off without tellin' him." rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, while Jason grinned sheepishly.

"Well, that makes the three of us." Ven said, not surprised, admitting, "I ran off, too." thinking about how he ran away to find Terra without informing Master Eraqus. It looked like he met two new friends who were almost just like him in personality. He did wonder how the two could travel through worlds without Keyblade gliders.

As though sensing the unasked question, Jason spoke up again, "How Mickey and I got here, well, this is the first world we just landed on. It was because of this crystal called the Star Shard." before fingering the gem on his wristband, adding, "Didn't think I'd actually see one in my life."

"All I hafta do is think it, and the Star Shard will take me and Jason anywhere we wanna go." Mickey added as he pulled out the Star Crystal from his pockets, before admitting thoughtfully, "At least I thought it would. I haven't quite got the fine points down, like...when, or where..."

"It just kinda kicks in whenever it wants to." Jason shrugged in agreement, before gazing at his wristband which a piece of a broken Star Shard from the future, saying thoughtfully, "I think my wrist-band made some kind of contact with it too or somethin'."

Mickey then smiled as he pointed out happily to Ven, "But we wouldn't have met you if it hadn't brought us here."

"Yeah, you're right!" Jason thought in realization while Ven chuckled. Yeah, he liked these guys already.

"Ya know, it might not be an accident." Mickey thought as he gazed at the crystal.

Realising what he meant, Jason thought deeply before suggesting with theory, "I guess it starts working because it's reacting to something." with a shrug.

The moment the words left his mouth, Jason, Mickey and Ven were then caught by surprise when the Star Shard glowed brightly, causing the trio to shield their eyes to avoid in getting blind. The light grew brighter and brighter until they all disappeared into the sky and causing Ven to become separated from Jason and Mickey, though all three of them were unaware that they were being taken to the next new world at the similiar time. ( **~End Peaceful Hearts~** )

* * *

 _Meanwhile, back with Grovyle at the same time..._

Through the Lanes Between, as Terra drove his Keyblade glider with Grovyle hanging, both in their thoughts to find Jason and Xehanort, and wondering how the latter was connected with the situation of the Unversed and the mysterious boy in the mask.

" _Terra._ " A familiar dark voice echoed in Terra's mind, causing him to gasp in surprise and ask, "Master Xehanort?"

Grovyle, not hearing the voice and thinking that something strange was happening, asked, "Terra? What's wrong?" but Terra wasn't listening to him.

" _Terra, come see me at once._ " Xehanort's voice continued.

"It's Master Xehanort." Terra spoke up. "He's calling." before telling Grovyle to hold on and then sped up to follow the voice, a little relieved that they were finally getting somewhere in their search and they would find Xehanort.

However, there was something about this sudden calling that made Grovyle feel uncomfortable. Why was Xehanort calling out to Terra now of all the times? Something supicious was going on and the gecko-Pokemon didn't like it one bit.

* * *

The portal opened up in a cloudy sky in a barren wasteland world, and both Terra and Grovyle were flying over the desolate, rocky terrain, seeing Master Xehanort standing near the edge of a canyon, as though he was waiting for them to arrive. He seemed to be unharmed despite the situation that was happening in the worlds.

"Master Xehanort." Terra spoke, not certain if he should be relieved or not, given what he has learned through out the journey so far.

"So that's Xehanort you mentioned..." Grovyle thought as he gazed at the elderly human. However, he could sense something is wrong but couldn't understand why. Xehanort told Maleficent about the worlds and the Keyblade, searching for pure hearts filled with light.

The two land on the ground while Terra discarded his armor and glider for now, standing behind the elder Keyblade Master who was looking downward, as though something was troubling him.

"I have been to other worlds. I know all about the things you've done." Terra spoke up the first thing that came up to his mind. "I Just don't understand why."

( **~Xehanort's Theme-KH:BBS~** )

"Someone had to safeguard the light...from the demon I unleashed." Xehanort told the young man, as though he held guilt within his tone and looking indeed troubled, his hands behind his back.

Grovyle raised an eyebrow questionly, repeating even though this was his first time meeting the elderly Keyblade Master, "The demon you unleashed?"

"You must know about the boy by now, the one in the mask." Xehanort answered, aware of the new appearence of Grovyle, continuing, "His name is Vanitas. A creature of pure darkness. One of my making." clutching his fist in self-hatred.

"Vanitas..." Grovyle repeated in thought. So the boy in the mask, named Vanitas, was created by Xehanort out of pure darkness? How could anyone be created by darkness by the hands of a human being? Yes, he was aware of scientests having experimented on people and pokemon and other beings through history books in the future, but that was used by technology and blueprints. Something did not add up to all of this.

After Terra repeated the name as well, he then asked in slight shock and confusion, "Are you telling me he came from you?"

Xehanort shook his head and answered, "He came from Ventus."

"Ventus?" Terra's eyes widened in shock. How did Vanitas come from one of his best friends?

"Yes. Vanitas is the darkness that was inside your friend." Xehanort admitted, though little did Grovyle and Terra know, this was all part of an act, but he did continue as though he wasn't lying or acting at all.

At the shocked gasp from the two behind him with Grovyle asking, 'What?', Xehanort continued quickly, "It was an accident. While training with me, Ventus succumbed to darkness, and there was but one way to save him-strip that part of him away. And thus Vanitas was made. In the process, I damaged Ventus's heart in the most horrific way. So I did what I felt was right, and left him with Eraqus. I knew the boy could not stay with me, the man who did him such grievous harm."

Grovyle frowned. Something was definately off, and he could tell that Xehanort was hiding something. There was more to what the elder man was saying than than what he just said. Surely someone like Ven wouldn't have surcumb to darkness to the point of having it stripped clean from his heart. It wasn't that possible. Unless the Light within most of the hearts of Pokemon in the future were stripped clean due to Temporal Tower being destroyed, he would continue to have his doubts.

Terra on the other hand, seemed to have believed Xehanort, and actually felt sorry for his fellow master, telling him with comfort, "Master Xehanort... Ventus has gotten a lot better since then. You shouldn't blame yourself for trying to save him."

This seemed to cheer him up as Xehanort said softly, "Well... Thank you, lad. You know how to put an old man's heart at ease."

' _So that's what it was._ ' Terra thought, thinking back of memories of when he and Aqua first met Ven four years ago. How Ven had been so fragile due to not remembering much and had been completely dazed to the point of landing in a coma for two weeks before the boy eventually woke up, much to his, Aqua's and Master Eraqus's relief.

Grovyle on the other hand, while not trusting Xehanort, thought that even Ven needed to be saved. ' _I guess Jason wasn't the only one who needed saving._ ' Thinking back of when he saved his best friend six years earlier in the future...( **~End Xehanort's Theme~** )

Back when Grovyle was still just as Treecko and how Jason first came to the Pokemon world.

* * *

 _Flash-Back: Six years before time-travelling in the Dark Future..._

( **~Sky Blue Eyes-CRISIS CORE FINAL FANTASY VII~** )

 _A five year old boy was running for his life, his dark blue hair waving in the winds as he ran from an angry horde of Beedrills. He continued to run until he gasped when he found himself trapped on the edge of a cliff which forced him to stop in his tracks before he would fall off. Though the way the situation was going, the boy might as well be dead right now because the Beedrill had him stuck._

 _The boy screamed as he did his best to shield himself as the Beedrill made to attack, when all of the sudden, a Treecko appeared from the trees from the forest nearby and used his tail in a Pound Attack to whack the Beedrill horde who, seeing him, turned their attention to him before he summoned up a surprisingly but weak Energy Ball attack at the insect Pokemon who panicked and flew away._

 _But due to using so much concentration on the Energy Ball that usually sucks away most of his energy, Treecko grunted before collasping in exhaustion, panting. The boy, who had seen what just happened after realising he was okay, had his eyes widen before rushing over to the Pokemon that saved his life in this new but time-frozen dark Pokemon world._

 _Gently scooping Treecko in his arms, the boy said excitedly but worriedly, "Whoa, that was so cool! Are you okay?"_

 _"I was...about to ask you the same thing..." Treecko said weakly, amazed that he had just saved a human and a very young one at that, before hissing in pain._

 _Gasping in realization that Treecko was badly hurt and despite that it could break some sort of rule between Earth and the Pokemon world, the boy then told him, "Don't worry, I'll take care of you."_

 _Flash into the boy's home in the ruins of Pallet Town on Earth, the young boy nursed Treecko back to full health with some first aid skills he learned from his mother and having given the Pokemon some fruit and Oran Berries, before saying with gratitude, "Thanks for saving me back there, Treecko. I try to look out for myself, really. To tell the truth, I kinda accidently found a way to the Pokemon World."_

 _"That explains everything." Treecko smiled, knowing that he can trust this human, before asking curiously, "By the way, what's your name?"_

 _"I'm Jason." Young Jason replied._

 _Fast forward to several more memories, as since that day, Treecko and Jason had become best friends, along with Jason's friend Lyla, Treecko spending more time on Earth that still had Time due to Neo-Queen Serenity having used the Silver Crystal years earlier to restore time on Earth. The next four years, Treecko, due to being on Earth, even managed to evolve into Grovyle. Few months later, he and a nine year old Jason have a conversation while on their usual spot at the cliff in the ruins of Pallet Town._

 _"I wish my world was like your world again, Jason." Grovyle was saying as he and Jason watched the sun rise in the horizon, gazing at it's beauty. "I've longed to see the Sunrise at least once in the Pokemon World."_

 _Jason nodded in agreement, admitting, "I wish I can see what your world is like with Time flowing too. I've heard it was very beautiful before time was destroyed." before having a deep thought. He then perked up as he said, excitement beginning to grow in his heart, "Hey, I have an idea! Why don't we go and figure out how to bring Time back to your world?"_

 _Grovyle looked at his human best friend, questioning curiously, "You mean...bringing Time back to the Pokemon world?"_

 _"Well, yeah! I mean, sure it'll be hard, but if Earth was restored like about 9 years ago, then Time can be restored in the Pokemon world too!" Jason said eccentically, thinking that, if the Silver Crystal restored Earth, then some kind of power can restore the Pokemon world back into it's former glory._

 _Grovyle thought about Jason's idea. Yes, it would be difficult, but now that he thought about it, perhaps it was possible. A power to restore the Pokemon world, to restore Temporal Tower, Time could finally return and his world could see the sun once again. Smiling at the idea since it was the best one he heard all of his life, he nodded with equal excitement and turned to his friend again, agreeing, "Alright then...Lets do it."_ ( **~End Sky Blue Eyes~** )

* * *

End of Flash-Back.

"Master... Why is Vanitas still free?" Terra's question brought Grovyle out of his reminiscence and back into reality and also back into their current situation regarding to Vanitas. Indeed, why was Vanitas still free?

"Ah yes. Well, I did my best to contain him the moment he emerged, but..." Xehanort trailled off while turning to face the two travellers with a serious and concerned expression.

"He managed to escape." Terra finished with a theory.

Xehanort nodded, continuing, "Vanitas uses the Keyblade to sow seeds of darkness. And now, you see-the worlds teem with his ghastly underlings."

"The Unversed!" Grovyle grunted, remembering that Vanitas did have control and command over the Unversed that he and Terra learned back at the Castle of Dreams a while ago.

"He has no control over the darkness in his heart. The Keyblade is not his to bear. He's an abomination beyond hope of salvation." Xehanort warned, before gazing directly at Terra, requesting, "Lend me your strength, Terra. Right this wrong that I have wrought."

"But I have no idea where to find him." Terra pointed out.

As though sensing the worry, Xehanort informed him and Grovyle, "What I can tell you about Vanitas amounts to this-his darkness is drawn to the light, which he seeks to disrupt...and then destroy."

Hearing this made both Grovyle and Terra both see instant images of Jason, Ven and Aqua in their minds, and even to 'Sailor Moon' who's heart is also filled with light. This meant that Vanitas could be targeting the four of them because of this. Did this mean that this was why the pure hearts like Aurora, Snow White and Cinderella were targeted by the Unversed? That explains one thing at least.

"It stands to reason that he will strike next in the city of light, Radiant Garden." Xehanort continued.

' _Radiant Garden...the city of light...I've heard of it before._ ' Grovyle thought to himself. The name was familiar. He would have to go and see the city of light himself to confirm this.

In understanding, Terra nodded and informed the elder Master with determination, "Don't worry, Master. Grovyle and I'll take care of Vanitas." with Grovyle nodding in agreement, before the two bowed(though Grovyle was a little reluctanted on this), before turning to leave as Terra summoned his armor and Keyblade glider once more.

But just moments after Terra and Grovyle left through a portal to head towards Radiant Garden, Xehanort smirked to himself, before disappearing into the corridor of darkness himself. Things were moving along smoothly despite the new arrival. Terra was a gullible fool and Grovyle...Xehanort knew where the Gecko Pokemon had come from.

While Grovyle didn't say anything, Xehanort read though the Pokemon's mind; He was looking for a young boy named Jason who is also here. Not one of the travellers were aware of Xehanort's plot or the true nature behind Vanitas as of yet.

* * *

 _In the Lanes Between..._

( **~The Worlds-KH:BBS~** )

Having left the Enchanted Dominion, Serenity and Aqua rode on the latter's glider through the Lands Between when two familiar figures caught their sight ahead of them, unaware that they were being followed and on their way towards their next destination.

"Terra?" Aqua asked, surprised.

"And Grovyle?" Serenity echoed.

"Where are they going?" Aqua wondered as Terra and Grovyle sped faster when the two saw their next destination.

Serenity, sensing something was happening and growing more concerned, gazed at her travelling partner, saying, "Let's follow them."

At Aqua's nod at agreement, she told 'Sailor Moon' to hold on tight before speeding her glider to follow.

Unaware to the four of them, Ven was regaining consciousnes and found himself in the Lanes Between on his glider, wondering what just happened. The last thing he remembered was meeting Mickey and Jason, and that Mickey's Star Shard had glowed brightly before he blacked out. What in the world just happened? Suddenly feeling warm light behind him, Ven turned around on his glider and saw another new world, seemingly like a beautiful garden town.

Could Terra and Grovyle be there? Deciding to go and investigate, Ven made to land there, unaware that he would be facing complications in this world. As would Grovyle, Terra, Serenity, Aqua, Jason and Mickey.

They would all arrive in Radiant Garden.

* * *

 **A/N: Radiant Garden is up next, alright! Hope this chapter was okay too. See you real soon!**


	15. CHAPTER 14: Radiant Garden Troubles-1

**Disclaimer:** The name _Selene_ is the name of the Moon Goddess who is the daughter of Zeus, according to Greek legends.

 **Author's note: Not sure if I can fit Radiant Garden in one chapter, but I'll do my best. In the meantime, let's continue onward!**

 **I only own the rights of Jason, Lyla, and Chancellor. The rest belong rightfully to Square Enix, Disney, Nintendo and Toei.**

* * *

CHAPTER 14: Radiant Garden Troubles-1.

"So this young boy and his small companion both wield Keyblades and had saved the life of Ventus?" Xehanort questioned to the boy in the mask who is now identified as Vanitas who had explained to him about his encounter with Ventus, Jason and Mickey. The two of them were just outside of a town that was the City of Light that looked both modern and fantasy.

Vanitas nodded, confirming, "They just appeared out of nowhere. To be fair, Ventus cheated by having two others help him. Then again, that other kid is just as of a loser as he is."

Xehanort thought deeply about this, before smirking once more, deciding that the new young boy is the one Grovyle is searching for due to having read the latter's mind rather than asking, knowing that the boy's name is Jason and he had a feeling he knew who Jason's current companion is. They could be quite useful. This he told Vanitas.

Things were coming along nicely.

* * *

Meanwhile, within Radiant Garden's streets of houses, the Star Shard's power finally eased but like at the BadLands, Jason and Mickey had a hard landing on the ground. At least it wasn't as bad as it was before, but it was still practically a bumpy ride. And just when they made a new friend of Ven too. Talk about bad timing. But at least they were getting somewhere. Grovyle was okay and was looking for Jason with the help of Ven's friend.

"No offence, Mickey, but I think you should practice in your landings with that thing." Jason commented as he and Mickey stood up after grimacing at the hard landing.

"None taken." Mickey replied as he placed the Star Shard back into his pockets for the time being, hoping that it would behave itself.

The two young travellers than looked around at their new surroundings, looking like they were in a village that seemed fairly homey and peaceful. Tail signs of massive water fountains were seen in the sky which looked amazing. But still, with the Unversed around, the peace around here surely wouldn't last long.

"Where are we now?" Jason asked.

"Hmm..." Mickey thought. There was something familiar about this place, but he couldn't figure out how or why since he's never been here before, but at the same time, he has seen it or remember reading something about it. "I'm not sure, but at the same time, I got a feelin' I know where we are."

He then suggested, "Let's look around." before taking a lead down the path which was one of the many ways to enter the Central Square, briefly leaving a dumbfounded Jason behind.

"...How can he not know but feel like he knows? That's just weird." The eleven year old boy thought to himself, before shrugging and quickly rushed to follow his friend to continue their search and investigation.

( **~Black Garden-KH:BBS~** )

But just as Jason caught up with Mickey, the two skid to a stop and gasped as in front of them, a horde of Unversed had two young teenaged boys at the age of fifteen cornered near a wall of a building. One had bright spiky red hair, ocean blue/green eyes, a sleeveless orange vest, white sleeveless shirt underneath, baggy light brown pants, white socks and red sneakers, and a keffyle around his neck. He was holding two frisbees in his hands with patterns of some kind of orange monster and was using them as weapons. The redhead boy suddenly reminded Mickey of someone he knew before but couldn't remember who that person was, though.

The other boy, an inch or two taller than the redhead, had blue spikyish hair and light-blueish green eyes, a blue jumper with a cresent moon symbol and his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, white jeans and black shoes and all he was using as a weapon was a long stick.

And they were both in trouble.

"Hey, back off you blue-weird things!" The redhead yelled, smacking away a couple of Unversed with his Frisbees in surprisingly good combat skills.

The blue-haired boy thrusted his stick at another Unversed, but soon found that he and his friend weren't getting anywhere as he told him, "Gotta a feelin' that we're not doing much here."

"We'll be okay." The redhead ensured, before gazing back at the Unversed and added, a little worriedly, "I think."

Unable to allow this to happen any longer, both Jason and Mickey immediately leaped in and knocked back the Unversed that attempted to stirke at the two teenagers who gapped in shock at the sudden appearence of a kid and a mouse in clothes who were both glaring at the monsters, summoning strange Key-like weapons out of thin air.

"We'll take 'em!" Jason boldly told the two guys behind him and his friend.

"You two fellas make a run for it!" Mickey added urgently in a tone that said that there was no time for explainations.

The redhead blinked, uttering, "Huh? Who are you gu-AH!" being cut off when his friend pulled him by the arm and the two made to find a place to hide since the blue-haired boy had a feeling that Jason and Mickey had things under control here.

In the meantime, Jason and Mickey both launched forward and fought against the Unversed that just kept on appearing despite the numbers starting to decrease now that the two companions had arrived. Even the larger Unversed began to appear. Jason down-thrusted his Keyblade at the 6-foot tall Unversed, side-slashing it to finish it off before dodge rolling out of the way and delivered a shoulder-slice at another one before it even had a chance to claw him.

Mickey used his agility and speed to help him combat against three Unversed, instantly defeating them with a single attack one by one, before casting his Firaga to burn an Eagle-Like Unversed into crisp. He then jumped out of the way of a red and black balloon looking Unversed that attempted to squash him flat by a roll-out attack. Noting that it was like a bomb, Mickey instantly used Blizzard to freeze it before he attacked with five times before leaping out of the way where it still ended up exploding, but it not only took itself out, but it also accidently took out five other Unversed.

Jason soon found himself in a little bit of trouble as he encountered a couple of giant Hour-Glass looking Unversed, but he managed to avoid it while noting that it was on a time-limit. Before the sands within it could reach all the way to the bottom, he attacked it with the Keyblade which caused it to turn upside down and reset the timer before he attacked several more times before it was finally vanquished. Feeling that something was behind him, Jason immediately whipped around and thrusted his Keyblade by eliminating the last Unversed that attempted to ambush him but failed.

( **~End Black Garden~** )

After looking around cautionly for any more surprise attacks, both Jason and Mickey sighed as they stood straight while desummoning their Keyblades for now, just as the two teenaged boys that they saved earlier had came back, amazed and grateful for the two new guys that had saved them, even though one of them was a little over confident.

"You boys okay?" Mickey asked to the teens.

The redhead grinned while answering, "Ah, we're fine. Thanks for helping us out, but I could've handled those weird monsters easily." placing a hand into his pant-pockets.

Jason sweatdropped at this comment, slumping a little as he commented, "With Frisbees? No offence, but they're not really used for weapons." as he had read up that Frisbees were toys, not to be used to defend yourself in the future.

"You're just jealous that my weapons are cooler looking." The redhead pouted a little, before introducing himself, "By the way, I'm Lea. Got it memorized?" tapping the side of his head as he said the 'got it memorized' part, and then asked the question he didn't get the chance to earlier, "Who are you guys?"

"Name's Jason." Jason answered first after standing straight again.

"And I'm Mickey." Mickey added.

"My name is Isa." The blue-haired boy, named Isa, spoke up, having introduced himself before commenting to Jason, "And, Jason, I have to agree with you on Lea's stupid toys." gesturing at Lea's chosen 'weapons', much to the redhead's annoyance.

( **~Eternal Moments-KH:BBS~** )

"Whose side are you on?" Lea pouted, before adding while pointing out to Isa, "Besides, all you had was a stick and that didn't do too much." smirking at his friend's choice of a weapon for defense earlier.

"Point taken."

Seeing the two of them somewhat bicker brought memories back to Jason to whenever he and Grovyle would bicker a little after he was confused at first, but then he started to laugh which got the others' attentions as Lea half-heartedly demanded, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." Jason tried to calm down, before admitting, "It's just that you guys remind me of myself when I was with my best friend." which had Lea and Isa glance at each other, before Jason remembered and asked, a little awkwardly, "That reminds me, have either you seen a...uh, green looking kinda guy, like a lizard of some kind, but a bit shorter than me? His name is Grovyle."

The two teens shared a glance again, trying to recall if they'd seen anyone by that description. When they realised that they couldn't, they both turned back to Jason and shook their heads while Lea replied, "Nope, we haven't. He your friend?"

"Yeah, my best friend. We've known each other since I was five years old." Jason answered, while disappointed that Grovyle still wasn't nearby yet. He would just have to keep looking then.

"I'm helping Jason to find Grovyle, and well, I guess it makes Grovyle my friend too." Mickey quickly added and in truth, he did find that despite that they haven't met, he'd known that long ago when he makes new friends, friends of those friends are his friends too and hoped that Grovyle was alright.

Lea thought about it as he placed his hands on his hips, commenting, "Sounds to me like a close friendship." smirking, "I like it."

He then had an idea and offered, "Tell ya what. If we see this Grovyle guy you're lookin' for, we'll tell him you're lookin' for him, or if we see you again after that, we'll let you know." just as Isa raised a questioning eyebrow at him, but Lea chose to ignore it. That, or he didn't just notice.

"Really?" Jason asked, surprised.

"Helping out friends is really important, and that's what we're all are; We're friends now, the four of us." Lea's grin grew wider, gesturing at himself, Isa, Jason and Mickey who, the two travellers realising what he meant, smiled in return at the redhead's wind words...in his own way, as he added, "Get it memorized."

"Sure. Thanks, Lea, Isa." Jason thanked, before he and Mickey gave the two teens a wave of farewell which the teens returned, before the two travellers headed off itno the Centeral Square, leaving Lea and Isa behind on their own.

Once Jason and Mickey were out of earshot, Isa turned to Lea and asked skeptically, "And since when did I agree to help that kid look for a lizard?"

"Since now." Lea shrugged, before explaining a little seriously, "Besides, if I was in that kid's shoes, and if you went missing, I'd do the same thing as he's doing. Wouldn't wanna lose you either, man." giving his best friend a gently punch on the shoulder.

This made Isa smile as he said half-sarcastically, "That's very noble of you, and you're rarely noble."

"Hey!" Lea half-heartedly shoved him before the two broke into laughter. Despite their bickering, the two teenagers were best friends and they usually hanged out together like this.

"Anyway, we still got a job to do, so we'd better hurry before the sun sets." Isa told him, taking the lead down the path again.

Lea ran to catch up as he sighed in exasperation, "Hey, it's not like the place is goin' anywhere." ( **~End Eternal Moments~** )

Little did the two know, they were in for even more surprises in their future and little did Lea know, he was the first trigger to forgotten memories Mickey would one day remember in years to come.

* * *

Having just arrived at the Centeral Square with a large gear-like Castle looming over the city, in the center were fountains and flower beds surrounded the middle center, to their shock, five more Unversed were there already and to Mickey's horror, they surrounded a familiar old white duck with a black top hat, small spectacles, a blue billionare like shirt, with red flats on his webbed feet, and in his hand was a cane, and he was panicking.

"Ach! Go away, ye monsters!" The old Duck cried out in a heavy scottish accent. "I thought d'is place were' a City of Light!" as he tried to back away but no matter what he did, the Unversed weren't letting him go.

"Run, Scrooge!" Mickey shouted as he and Jason both immediately rushed over and while the duck, identified as Scrooge, backed away while bracing himself, Mickey and Jason summoned their Keyblades and quickly took out the five Unversed that threatened him.

After that, and sighing, Jason couldn't help but groan, "Man, these things are practically everywhere. Where're they even coming from?"

"I wish I knew." Mickey sighed, before Scrooge cleared his throat. Instantly he became nervous and turned around to face his old friend and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, knowing that he was in a little bit of trouble while wondering what Donald's uncle was doing here.

( **~Innocent Times-KH:BBS~** )

"Ach, and what're you doin' here, ye Majesty?" Scrooge asked, while he was grateful that the young king and this young boy had saved him.

Avoiding the question, Mickey asked in return, "Are you okay, Uncle Scrooge?"

"Huh? _"Uncle"_ Scrooge?" Jason asked, now dumbfounded. Since when was this white humaniod old duck Mickey's uncle? "What am I missing here?"

"And who ye might be, laddie?" Scrooge questioned to the eleven year old.

"I'm Jason." Jason answered, before asking both Mickey and Scrooge, curiously, "So, you and Mickey know each other, right?"

While Mickey was starting to get nervous, Scrooge laughed, "'Course I 'ave. I've known this young lad since he were' a wee li'le lad with me nephew, Donald, and their frien', Goofy." and accidently adding, "An' to 'hink he even became a King four years ago."

"Scrooge!" Mickey panicked, waving his hands quickly and hoped that jason didn't hear the last comment. He didn't want anyone from other worlds to know about his King title just yet and he hasn't even fully explained his life to Jason.

Unfortunately, Jason did hear it and now the future boy was baffled in disbelief, as he gazed at Mickey, shocked, "King...? You're a King?" realising that he had been travelling with someone who was royality. To think that Mickey was a king, a Sorcerer's apprentince and a Keyblade wielder. Wow.

Realising that he wasn't getting out of this one, Mickey slumped in defeat and slight guilt, reluctantedly explaining to Jason, "Yeah, I'm a King of Disney Town in our world. It's kind of a long story, but I used to be Master Yen Sid's Apprentince five years ago. I came back to him for some more training, 'cause, well, I'm not even sure I've been doin' a good job as king."

"Ye worry too much, ye majesty." Scrooge ensured comfortly, "Everybody knows ye only doin' what ye know is righ'. An' ye' obviously helpin' this young laddie in his dilemma."

"How'd you know?" Jason asked in confusion.

Scrooge replied, "Dinna worry, me bill is sealed. Yer secret is safe with me. Ye see, Mickey here always helps others in times of need." chuckling.

"Gosh, Scrooge." Mickey blushed, a little embarrassed. Then another thought came to him and he asked curiously, "That reminds me, what're ya doin' here?"

"Well, I asked a wizard named Merlin to bring me here from our world, just for a little fun. After all, adventure is the mother of industry!" Scrooge laughed.

Hearing this made Mickey sigh, not surprised. "Scrooge is always the same. When there's adventure, there's no stoppin' him."

"Can't exactly blame him for that." Jason smiled, placing his hands behind his head. "Grovyle and I went on many adventures until recently." before asking Scrooge, "That reminds me, Mr. Scrooge. Have you seen him? He's uh...a green looking fellow called a Pokemon." ( **~End Innocent Times~** )

Scrooge thought for a moment, before answering, "Can't say I have, lad, but maybe the lord of this yon Castle would know." gesturing at the castle behind him, which made both Mickey and Jason gaze up at the towering building.

( **~Radiant Garden-KH:BBS~** )

Hearing this and gazing at the castle, a memory finally came back into Mickey's mind as he gasped in realization, "That's it! Now I know why this palce felt familiar, and I've seen this world in one of the Master's books! We're in Radiant Garden!" almost excitedly.

"Radiant Garden?" Jason asked, curious as to why Mickey was excited.

"The City of Light." Mickey began to explain, "Radiant Garden is said to be one of the worlds of the greatest Lights ever. This Kingdom's ruler is Ansem the Wise. I've always wanted to go meet him."

Ansem the Wise...the ruler of this world. He sounds like a great guy, Jason thought. Then he thought, maybe this Ansem person might know where Grovyle and Ven's friend might be or about the situation, so he asked to Mickey, "Do you think this Wise Ansem would know about Grovyle, or about the Unversed?"

Thinking on what Jason meant, Mickey thought deeply before deciding, "Hmm...ya know, it might worth askin'." before apologetically told Scrooge, "Sorry to run off, Scrooge, but we're kinda in a hurry."

He made to leave before adding hushly, "Oh, and try not to tell anybody about us talking."

"And if you see Grovyle, tell him I'm looking for him, okay?" Jason requested.

"I'll be glad to help ye, lads." Scrooge replied kindly.

Mickey smiled at his old friend, thanking him, "Thanks, Uncle Scrooge."

"Yeah, thank you." Jason added.

Scrooge chuckled happily, before waving the two a goodbye and then walked off to continue his business exploring, while Mickey and Jason went off to the Alleyway which was the main direction towards the entrance of the Castle. When Scrooge was out of earshot, Jason couldn't help but ask curiously, "By the way, how come you call him Uncle?"

Mickey shrugged shyly as he replied, "Well, even though I have my grandparents, since I grew with my best pals Donald who is now my Royal Magican, and Goofy who is my Captain of the Knights, we're pretty much close, and I've always seen them as my brothers, and, well, even though Scrooge is Donald's uncle, he's kinda like an uncle of mine too."

"You guys sound very close." Jason thought with a smile, thinking to himself how both he and Grovyle were that close as well. Now that he thought about it, Grovyle is kind of like a brother he never had.

"C'mon, let's head over to the Castle." Mickey gestured with Jason nodding in agreement, before the two continued onward in hopes to meet Ansem the Wise and learn about Grovyle's whereabouts.

Unaware to both of them, just moments before they would disappear around the corner of the Alleyway, Ven had just landed and arrived at the Centeral Square himself. The teen notices Scrooge walking, before looking behind him to notice two familiar travellers.

"Mickey? Jason?" Ven asked, wondering if the Star Shard had brought all three of them here at the similiar time. Deciding to see where they were heading, the teenaged Keyblade wielder ran to try and catch to his two new friends before they could disappear. ( **~End Radiant Garden~** )

* * *

As Jason and Mickey had arrived at the side Gardens with more flowers that looked like they entered an Medivel Garden, unaware of them, Xehanort walked past them. When the elder Keyblade Master noticed two young travellers, his eyes gleamed at the two companions, instantly recongising them, before deciding to leave them for now.

Instantly the moment Xehanort passed the duo, Mickey suddenly had an image of dark red chaotic like eyes into his mind before he paused sharply, gasping softly as he gazed the retreating form of Xehanort. Jason, seeing his friend's reaction, followed the gaze just before Xehanort vanished around the corner.

Jason then turned to Mickey and asked, "Something wrong, Mickey?"

Hesitating and not wanting to worry his friend, Mickey replied, "Uh...no. I just kinda...um, nevermind." shaking his head before continuning onward, mentally troubled. He'd seen that old man before, but he couldn't remember when or where. Whatever it was, he had a feeling that the old man was trouble.

"Uh, okay." Jason muttered, gazing back at where the old man had left, and instantly he felt that something was wrong. The old man gave him the creeps. Why did he get the feeling something bad about him? He decided to worry about that later and continued onward to catch up to Mickey.

Both of them unaware that they were being caught in the mysterious scheme, and also unaware that Grovyle was moments late to meet up with them.

* * *

Just as soon as Ven vanished around the corner of the Alleyway, both Grovyle and Terra had just arrived from the Outer Gardens and onto the Centeral Square of Radiant Garden, the City of Light just as Xehanort had told them about.

( **~Black Garden-KH:BBS~** )

However, before they could do anything much, Unversed suddenly appeared, surrounding the two, forcing them to get into fighting positions as Terra summoned his Keyblade while Grovyle exclaimed, "Unversed!"

"This can only mean Master Xehanort was right." Terra grunted, before slashing at the Hour-glass like Unversed several times before it had the chance to attack him before it was vanquished into nothing. He and Grovyle both realised that Vanitas was around here somewhere.

Grovyle instantly used Leafblade to slice three Unversed that were the same height as him, leaping out the way before slamming another one with Pound attack, finishing it off with a Bullet-Seed attack. However, he was hit from behind by the bulky Unversed, sending him to the ground before he rolled out of the way before it could hit him with a stomp. Grovyle then used Energy Ball to knock it back, before using Quick Attack to knock it down and finish it off with another Leafblade.

Terra used his usual stants to eliminate the Unversed, even being careful with the balloon like Unversed that almost exploded but discovered that by attacking it from behind, it would deflate and give him the advantage to finish it off quickly, before using his D-Link. However, to his shock, this time it was a link to the Evil Queen and darkness once again aided him before he forced himself to stop and then focus his D-Link with Ven, using his friend's skills of using his Keyblade like a boomarang, defeating the last of the Unversed. ( **~End Black Garden~** )

Sighing, Grovyle and Terra then both sensed movement behind them and turned just in time to see Xehanort walk into one of the street alleys of Radiant Garden, unaware to all three of them, was the same path both Jason and Mickey had came from earlier.

"What's Xehanort doing here?" Grovyle asked supiciously.

"Maybe he found something out." Terra thought, moving to follow the elder Master to investigate.

Grovyle lingered behind a little, as he thought to himself with a deep frown. ' _Somehow I doubt that...I don't trust him that much._ ' finding this more and more supicious by the minute and hoped that it wouldn't involve Jason into this situation. Or even Yen Sid's apprentince, King Mickey.

* * *

Just as Mickey and Jason were close in reaching the castle, and just passing a man with a red scarf and a bodyguard like uniform heading into the opposite direction, all of the sudden, a cloud of magical dust poofed out of nowhere and an elderly man with a ridiculously long beard, wearing a top plain pointy hair with a matching robe and shoes appeared once it cleared, scaring the wits out of the three of them as they jumped in fright.

"WAAH!" Mickey screamed.

"WHOA!" Jason jumped.

"UGH!" The red-scarfed man named Braig cried out.

The old man looked around before grumbling in annoyance to himself once he found that he wasn't where he wanted to be, "Oh ho ho, don't tell me I'm lost again." looking around again before cursing, "Oh, hang it all!"

"Hey, gramps. Give a little warning next time." Braig grumbled in annoyance to get the older man's attention, glaring at him. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Hearing the very rude comment, the old man warned, "Tell me off like that? Now that was very rude. If you say something like that again, I'll show you how to have a heart attack." glaring in return.

This made Braig suddenly very nervous, especially since he quickly realised that this old guy can use magic and despite being on the job and being able to fight, he wisely backed off, saying quickly and apologetically, not to mention pleadingly, "Okay. Okay! Sorry! Didn't mean to say that. Just don't use your magic on me!"

When the old man shook his head saying that he wouldn't use his magic, Braig sighed in relief before adding, a little sheepishly this time, "I mean, it was just a little startle. I must've been up in the clouds or whatever." before noticing both Jason and Mickey watching the awkward scene.

Seeing the two of them new, Braig smirked and asked, "New kids in town, huh? Well, I hate to run, but I've got patrol to do. Be good boys, now." he waved before taking his leave once more and left the other three behind.

"Huh? What was that about?" Jason asked in confusion at Braig's behavior.

"Good question. Call me crazy, but, well, I don't like the looks of that fella with the scarf." Mickey shrugged, finding the man that just left supicious. "I can't explain why, but...he kinda doesn't feel right."

Jason, also finding the man supicious, nodded in agreement and worry, "Yeah, he is a bit creepy. And who's he to judge us? We're more behaved than that guy is."

"I take that you two young lads are new?" The old man spoke up as he approached Jason and Mickey who both turned to face him.

Unlike Braig, this guy didn't seem as dangerous as he claimed, but Jason and Mickey decided not to take any chances, as the eleven year old boy replied carefully, "Uh, yes, sir."

"Oh, pish posh, none of that _"Sir"_ business." The old man told the boy casually, before introducing himself, "The name is Merlin, and just so you know, I am a powerful Wizard."

The name instantly repeated in the two traveller's minds as they remembered that Scrooge did mention someone of that name that brought them here. Mickey then correctly guessed to Merlin, "You must be the same Merlin that brought Scrooge here, right?"

Hearing the name Scrooge, Merlin instantly realised who Mickey was and said more politely and warmly, "Oh, so you're King Mickey. Quite an honor to meet you, your majesty." bowing to the young king in full respect.

While Jason was surprised by this, Mickey felt embarrassed and kindly requested the wizard, "Gosh, Merlin, there's no need to be formal. Just call me Mickey." as even after five years, he's still not used to people who know of his royal title to refer to him as such.

"Oh, I'm sad to say that I find that hard to do." Merlin replied, but still respected Mickey's request, before stating as his magic sened more into the young king's heart, "But I can already tell your heart is full of pure light-not a single trace of badness within you."

He then gazed at Jason, continuing while sensing the same thing, "Same goes for this young lad." before realising that he doesn't know the boy's name, and asked a little embarrassedly, "Oh, um, what's your name, my dear boy?"

"I'm Jason." Jason answered, before asking, "But uh, what do you mean by, pure light?" curious on what Merlin meant by pure light within the heart. Being from the future, he didn't think of anyone to just have pure light, except for Neo Queen Serenity who is the bearer of the Silver Crystal.

"I am a Wizard, so I know everything." Merlin replied, before admitting a little sheepishly, "Or, almost everything." explaining further which amazed both Jason and Mickey, "I have the power to see the future-Centuries into the future! I've even been there myself."

"You can see into the future?" Jason asked, stunned, before asking, reluctantedly since that meant that Merlin knew about him, "Then, uh, do you anything about...a Tower collasping?" referring about Temporal Tower that would be destroyed in ten years time from now.

( **~Dearly Dreams-KH:BBS~** )

Merlin thought about the boy's words, then answered, "Well, I have foreseen such a terrible future of a mystical tower of time collasping in ten years time, but who knows. The future could change, because I've forseen another future where the tower of time collasping is actually prevented and Time is saved."

"Really!?" Jason asked, now excited and relieved. He then laughed happily as he cheered, "I knew it! If Time can't be restored, then at least it can be prevented from being destoryed." finally getting somewhere in his and Grovyle's quest to restore Time and Light of the Pokemon World in the future.

Calming down once he realized that Mickey and Merlin were staring at him a little awkwardly, Jason cleared his throat before saying to the wizard, explaining the truth since this is the first person he's met since travelling with Mickey he can tell, "See, I hope you don't mind keeping this a secret, Merlin, but I actually come from the dark future you told us about, and, my friend Grovyle and I, it's kind of a long story. We both want to return Time and Light back to our world in the future, and we both got sent here by accident." Before muttering to himself, "To think that there is a future where Temporal Tower can be saved."

Realising what Jason was saying, Merlin couldn't help but question kindly, "So you wish to change the future, lad?"

"Once we figure out how to stop the tower of time from collasping, then yeah, we can change the future." Jason explained, which he realized he hasn't even explained to both Mickey or Yen Sid at the Mysterious Tower before they left.

"Gosh, Jason. Sounds like a very big quest." Mickey complimented. Hearing this made even his adventures sound fairly easy. On the other hand, he knew that adventures involving Time can be very dangerous. He'd heard of that sort of thing that ended in near disasters three times, and once had to fight against monsterous Time Guardian that was defeated twice. He couldn't mention about that, though, worried that his luck with Time involvement could strike again.

Jason nodded and replied, "It won't be easy, but we'll make it happen." now more determinded to find Grovyle and figure out a way to save Temporal Tower, which, in his opinion, sounded a much better optain than having many centuries stuck without time.

"Even facing the most unimaginable risks you're going to face?" Merlin asked, which suddenly changed Mickey and Jason's expressions from excitement to more confusion and by judging the wizard's sudden growing grave concern, made them concerned as well.

"Unimaginable risks? You mean not just facing bad guys or risking in getting captured?" Jason asked, wondering what kind of unimaginable risks Merlin was talking about.

Instead of answering, Merlin apologetically said, "I wish I could tell you, but you're still far too young to know. I suggest you think wisely, my dear boy, then you'll understand." before excusing himself, "Oh do excuse me, I must return to my home." before disappearing into the cloud of magic once more.

( **~End Dearly Dreams~** )

After a moment of silence, Jason couldn't help but comment, "That was one weird wizard. What did he mean by _"unimaginable risks"_?"

"Well, I still don't understand much of how Time works, but Yen Sid once told me about the risks of interfering with Time itself, and, well, Temporal Tower isn't the only thing that controls Time itself, and I've seen another source of Time, and that one was just as dangerous." Mickey thought and said, before telling his friend that they should go and meet Ansem, which Jason agreed.

But as they neared the castle, Jason couldn't help but think to himself, ' _But, what did Merlin mean? What is it that I don't understand?_ '

That was only just the start of what was yet to come.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry that I couldn't fit the entire Radiant Garden thing in one chapter, but as soon as I'm back on Monday or Sunday at least since weekends are usually busy for me, we'll continue Radiant Garden in the next chapter.**

 **Until then, see you real soon!**


	16. CHAPTER 15: Radiant Garden Troubles-2

**Disclaimer:** The name _Selene_ is the name of the Moon Goddess who is the daughter of Zeus, according to Greek legends.

 **Author's note: Sorry for the delay, guys. Busy weekend, as usual. But as promised, part two of the Radiant Garden adventure is right here! By the way; R.I.P Alan Young who voiced Scrooge for so many years. You will always be missed. *Sniffle* T^T.**

 **I only own the rights of Jason, Lyla, and Chancellor. The rest belong rightfully to Square Enix, Disney, Nintendo and Toei.**

* * *

CHAPTER 15: Radiant Garden Troubles-2.

( **~Innocent Times-KH:BBS~** )

Meanwhile, Grovyle and Terra were walking through the streets while taking out more Unversed that appeared, having entered the Castle Town when all of the sudden in a poof of magical dust, an elderly man with a ridiculously long beard, wearing a top plain pointy hair with a matching robe and shoes appeared once it cleared, walking out of the smoke which instantly vanished and the two paused to a stop when they saw this, and needless to say, Grovyle was bewildered as his eyes widened in disbelief.

"Oh, why can't I ever seem to remember this address exactly?" Merlin grumbled as he headed inside a house, unaware of the other two travellers, one of them being home the boy he met earlier was looking for.

"What the!?" Grovyle gapped in disbelief. "He just...appeared out of nowhere?"

"Not used to it, huh?" Terra commented with a teasing smirk. While it did caught him off guard, it hardly fazed him since he knew that Keyblade wielders appearing out of nowhere came a natural to him these days.

Grovyle shook his head as he sighed, mentally groaning, "I'm used to some types of Pokemon doing it, but not humans." thinking about psychic types and ghost types when they could disappear and appear out of nowhere.

Then something caught his eye as he curiously spotted something on the ground. Curious and wondering if the old man had dropped it, Grovyle approached the item that is a book before picking it up and curiously examined it. His eyes narrowed in confusion as the design on the book...it was very unusual and new to him. It was almost as though it was a pattern from the ancient times, but couldn't pin point on what it was.

He knew that he shouldn't take a look, but he opened it up to see what was written. To his surprise, even as he flipped through the pages, it was all white and blank. Practically empty. Was this book a new diary the old man dropped when he went somewhere? But there's something strangely familiar about this book. Grovyle then decided that it was best to return it to it's owner before turning to Terra who approached and the former then told him, "I'll be right back."

Not hearing Terra's confused, 'Huh?', Grovyle then entered the house Merlin had entered and found himself in a surprisingly small but very homey house with a podium, a single bed, and ect. from the olden times, finding the elderly man at a chalk board.

"Excuse me, sir." Grovyle spoke up, having the man to face him as he politely handed the book out, saying, "I believe you dropped this book."

While Merlin was curious about this new lad that was obviously a Pokemon since he'd seen some once and a while, noticing the book, he approached Grovyle while asking in confusion, "Did I?"

The Wizard kindly accepts the book before examining it, realising what it meant before placing the book onto the podium, before saying to Grovyle, "Ohh, I'm very sad to say this isn't one of mine." before continuing once he realised what this book can actually do, "But what a remarkable book it is. This unusual unwritten novel seems to have the unusual effect of awakening one's innermost imaginations and visions and turn them into reality."

"A book that can turn one's thoughts and visions into reality?" Grovyle thought, curious. He had to admit, he never heard of anything like this before, and as the elderly man had said, it was indeed remarkable and unusual. ' _And it's pattern...I've seen it before too...but where, though?_ ' He thought to himself.

Deciding to worry about that later and fearing that evil, especially those with darkness, could easily use this book to do unforgivable things, Grovyle politely requested to the wizard, "If it's all right, sir, may I leave this book with you?"

"The name is Merlin!" Merlin told him. Why did everyone always had to call him 'sir' or old, for goodness sakes? "I'm a powerful wizard, and I'll have you know a lot of wisdom comes with age." He continued, before replying to Grovyle's request, "Anyway, as I said, the book is not mine, but I'd be happy to keep it here for you."

"Thank you, Merlin." Grovyle gratefully replied, lightly bowing to him in respect. Saying a farewell, Grovyle turned to leave the house to rejoin Terra to find more clues in Radiant Garden. ( **~End Innocent Times~** )

But as he did, both Grovyle and Terra gasped as a very metal like Unversed that was white and red flies past them and further into town. Both knowing that this was serious trouble, the two shared a glance and a nod before giving chase to try and catch the Unversed.

* * *

( **~Radiant Garden-KH:BBS~** )

Meanwhile, Jason and Mickey arrive at the doorstep of the castle, climbing the stairs as the two gazed around, astonded that the castle was more amazing than either of them had ever imagined in their lives. When they reach the top, they find two two large men in uniform guarding a large door. One with short brownish-red hair and the other with long black hair tied in a ponytail, holding out unusual weapons, and their eyes were closed.

Mickey gestured to Jason with a silent, 'I'll talk to them' before approaching to the guards first with his companion be behind him. The two stopped in front of the guards as Mickey politely asked to get the two towering men's attentions, "'Cuse me. Does Ansem the Wise live here?"

"What is the Lord to you?" The man with the black hair questioned, almost sharply.

"We'd would like an audience with Wise Ansem, please." Mickey answered, "It's very important." while Jason stood close to him, suddenly very nervous. Mickey could sense this and didn't blame his friend, since these two guards were kind of scary, but stayed focused.

The men glanced at each other, before turning back to Mickey and Jason, as the one with the short hair told them firmly, "The Lord has no time with outsiders."

"Oh, I think we can make this an exception." A new voice spoke, causing all four of them to turn to see a wise aging man with short blonde hair and matching beard, wearing a lab coat, gray pants and black shoes, and a red scarf appear from the large door, his hands behind his back. He looked close into his forties or fifties at least.

While the two guards bowed their respect to the man who is clearly Ansem the Wise, the ruler himself turned his gaze to the two travellers, questioning rather kindly, "You wish to speak with me, young ones?"

To Jason's surprise as he found Ansem to be very nice, Mickey bowed his respect to the older man to which Jason caught on quickly and did the same to avoid in getting into trouble, before the two stood up straight again.

"Wise Ansem, it's an honor to meet you." Mickey spoke wisely himself, which he didn't do as much, except to his elders. "My name is Mickey Mouse. I'm King of Disney Town."

Ansem was slightly surprised to hear this, before giving Mickey a welcoming smile, as he replied, "The pleasure is all mine, King Mickey. It's not often I get to meet a fellow King from another Kingdom, and a young one at that. I'd be more than happy to make auidence with you." before noticing Jason who flinched and then stood straight in respect.

"And who is this young man?" Ansem asked in seeing the boy.

Quickly remembering, Mickey answered as he introduced his friend to Ansem, "Oh! This is Jason, he's a friend of mine I'm helping."

"Lord Ansem, is it alright if I can talk to you too?" Jason requested as wisely as he could. He mentally grumbled at the fact that he still had to work on how to respect to those with higher power at these sort of things. It was already embarrassing enoguht that he nearly slipped with the Planteray Investigation Team back in the future.

"Of course." Ansem replied without hesitation, before apologetically saying to both Mickey and Jason, "Though, I"m afraid the two of you will be the only visitors I'm rechiving today." in which the said two nodded in understanding.

He then turned to the two large men and ordered, "Dilan, Aeleus, make sure no one else enters the castle until further notice. In the meantime, make sure those monsters do not approach the castle."

The man with the ponytail named Dilan and the one with the short hair named Aeleus nodded as they stood tall, saying in unison, "Yes, sir!"

Ansem then nodded before kindly gesturing both Mickey and Jason to follow him which they did with a nod and enter the castle, through the hallways which were just as amazing, even though the further they went, the more the two travellers were starting to feel dizzy, especially since the hallways were like a maze that would take forever to find one's way to anywhere. Jason then mentally wondered if all castles were like this or something similiar, especially Crystal Tokyo back on Earth. He just hoped that Temporal Tower wasn't as big of a maze as castles were.

( **~End Radiant Garden~** )

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the trio finally arrived at Ansem's study, and after passing a youngerish man with long blond hair and lab coat with a purple tie and a young boy around Jason's age, also in a lab coat with blueish gray hair with his fringe hanging over his right eye, and after a brief explanations of the other man being Even and the boy being Ienzo who is an orphan who tragically lost his parents before being adopted to live here as an apprentince which both Jason and Mickey thought was very kind of Ansem to have done so, the group entered the room which was circular with scientific pictures of a human body and hearts, lava lamps of fake cut-out paper hearts, a desk and a chair.

As Ansem took a seat at his desk while Mickey and Jason both stood in front of it, facing him, Ansem then spoke, in somewhat business, "Now then, I trust you seem to notice the monsters that have occurred in our world."

"Huh?" Jason and Mickey both asked, surprised on what they heard.

Seeing their expressions, Ansem quickly understood and said, "My apologises. This is one of the few of many worlds to have knowlage of the other worlds' existances, but we do not reveal such knowlage to others."

"I see." Mickey thought, which now that he did think about it, it made sense. The few worlds he knew now so far was his own world, Yen Sid's tower and now Radiant Garden was added to that list. He then went on to explain about the monsters being the Unversed who feed on negativity in hearts, and how he went out to see if there was a way to stop them before they spread too far to all of the worlds.

Once Mickey had finished explaining, Ansem nodded at the younger King's quest, "Such a resolve. I admire your determination, King Mickey." he praised, before frowning in concern as he spoke, "In truth, these monsters appeared recently, when an elder man and a boy in a mask both appeared, and not only after that, the _"Unversed"_ you called them, appeared afterwards."

"The guy in the mask!?" Jason exclaimed as he and Mickey's eyes went wide in shock, instantly remembering the same one that attacked Ven in the barren wasteland world. At Ansem's questioning brow, Jason quickly explained, "We just fought against him after he attacked someone which we both saved."

"And he was with someone else in elder age?" Mickey asked, however, growing more worried by the minute. He then asked Ansem, "Did anybody know what he looked like?"

Seeing the growing concerns on both Mickey and Jason's faces, Ansem could feel anxitey growing in his heart while he replied, "Some say they only noticed his unnatural yellow eyes, which is not normal for a human to have."

"Yellow eyes? That sounds scary." Jason thought, before realising something and turned to Mickey, asking with concern, "Do you think he's the one who's causing the Unversed to appear?" about the man with yellow eyes.

"Well, I'm not sure, but that kinda gives us clue at least." Was Mickey's answer, before saying, "But what I want to know is who he is or why he and that boy in the mask are making the Unversed appear and causing so much trouble to the worlds."

"The fact that the man in question could be the cause of the calamity of the worlds, I fear those monsters will not vanish until things are sorted out." Ansem agreed with concern.

"Sounds like this guy and the guy in the mask are bad signs." Jason thought, while thinking to himself that none of this he heard in the future. He then remembered the old man he and Mickey had passed earlier before meeting that guard and Merlin, and how creepy the old guy was. Could he be the same one. He then added, "I mean, the guy in the mask is definately bad news."

Mickey, after some serious thinking of his own, concluded, "Then I guess the next clue is to find these two fellas and get answers outta them. I mean, if they are the cause of all this, then that means the Realm of Light could be in a lot more trouble." in which both Ansem and Jason nodded in agreement.

"Then I wish you luck on your journey, my friend." Ansem said to Mickey who nodded his understanding and thanks. It was a little surprise on how these two, both kings, had already became friends. The lord of Radiant Garden then turned his attention to Jason and gestured, "Now then, you wish to speak to me as well, Jason."

Remembering his reason in being here, Jason quickly questioned with some hope, "Oh, right! I'm looking for a friend mine, a Pokemon. His name is Grovyle. The guards wouldn't happen to have seen him by any chance?"

"I'm afraid not." Ansem answered, which made Jason sigh in disappointment. Seeing the sadness and urgency to find his friend, Ansem kindly offered, "But if you like, should my apprentinces see your friend, we will let him know that you are searching for him. I hope that you two will find and reunite with each other."

This made Jason feel a little bit better. He really liked Radiant Garden since everyone here was so kind. He could see why this was known as the City of Light. So he nodded, "Thank you, sir."

Just then, there was a loud bang that made Jason, Mickey and even Ansem jump in alarm as the latter exclaimed, "What!?"

"The Unversed!" Jason exclaimed once he realised that was only one thing that could cause such an upset balance in town.

Hear this made Ansem know what to do as he uttered, "I will have my men to fight them."

"Don't worry, Wise Ansem! We'll handle the Unversed!" Mickey declared, ready to fight the Unversed and protect Radiant Garden, before telling Jason who had equal determination, "Jason, let's go!"

"Right, your majesty!" Jason replied, referring his friend to his royal title for the first time since they met and since he first learned that Mickey was a king.

Seeing how the two of them were quite serious the two young travellers were and seeing how they were willing to risk their lives to protect Radiant Garden, Ansem cautioned, "Be on your guard."

"Right!" Mickey and Jason both promised, saying their goodbyes to Ansem before the raced out of the room to head back outside to stop the Unversed from destroying the Kingdom, unaware that they were about to met two more travellers and one of the pure lights of this world.

In the meantime, Ansem called in for Even to summon Dilan and Aeleus just in case something else terribly wrong would happen.

* * *

 _At the same time during the meeting..._

Ven had followed the path that he was certain both Jason and Mickey had taken right up to the castle up the stairs and up towards the door where both Dilan and Aeleus stood guard. But when Ven got closer, the two instantly held out their weapons to stop him.

"Hold on." Dilan said sharply.

"The castle is presently closed." Aeleus added.

Despite this, Ven protested, "But two people just came this way! They're friends of mine."

The two guards glanced at each other, instantly remembering Mickey and Jason who were both having an audience with Lord Ansem at this moment, but as the lord had ordered them, they would have to lie a little to prevent this teenaged boy who could be as much trouble as two certain teenaged punks that always tried and failed to sneak into here so many times that they lost count. The two turned back to Ven as Dilan told him, "We aren't aware of any visitors. Now run along home, boy, before the monsters get you."

"I coulda sworn it was them." Ven sighed, thinking that maybe he had been seeing things and maybe his two new friends weren't here after all. Deciding to resume his search for Terra, he turned to leave, but then gasped as his and the two guards' attentions were captured by...a Helmet-looking Unversed?, before it floats away further into town.

"They're here!" Aeleus grunted, his weapon at ready.

"Radiant Garden shall not fall under the likes of you." Dilan growled at the giant monster.

Realising that the Unversed could be attacking this world, Ven knew, without fear, what to do. So he instantly ran past the two men, telling them, "Leave this to me!" making his way back to where he came from to follow and stop the Unversed, much to the guards shock.

"Stop!" Aeleus called out.

"You're just a child!" Dilan added.

Both men glanced at each other with a nod, before attempting to move again, but a familiar voice caused them to stop and turned around when the said voice, coming from the long-blonded haired man named Even, spoke, "Now who do you think will defend the castle if you two go skipping off?" his emerald eyes gleaming.

"But, that boy..." Aeleus began.

Even smirked as he gazed at Ven's back, saying to Aeleus, "Never you worry about him. He's a special case." ' _Just like that other boy with the mouse._ ' He mentally added to himself, having seen Jason and Mickey and sensed similiar powers as Ven's.

"A what?"

Dilan, realising this, turned to his partner and told him, "Even is right. Lord and castle come first. The boy will have to fend for himself."

"Which reminds me, his Lordship was asking for you." Even recalled. He however, stayed behind a little when the two guards nodded and made their way back into the castle, leaving the scientest to his own thoughts, with a somewhat sinister grin. Unlike Jason's and Mickey's hearts despite that both had pure light, Ven's heart was bewildering.

"A heart devoid of darkness? Stripped clean of it, at that... Very questionable." He said to himself before turning and made his leave to head back inside.

* * *

Ven followed the Unversed back to the Centeral Square where he found it leering dangerously at Scrooge who was once again in trouble, and old duck tried to fight it off with his cane, but was stuck.

"Ach! How dare ye!? Back off, ye fiend!" Scrooge shouted, glancing at his little pouch before hiding it in his pockets, thinking that he was about to be robbed, before glaring at the Unversed, yelling, "Ye'll not be gettin' my money!"

"Look out!" Ven cried out as he tossed his Keyblade at the Unversed while Scrooge looked away and braced himself grabbing hold of his hat, while the Unversed was hit and falters for a bit, before floating off toward the Castle Town to escape.

As the Keyblade returned to him, Ven grunted before giving chase once more to try and stop it. Scrooge, seeing that he was alright, turned to see the boy that saved him and caught sight of the Keyblade. "Hold on..." his eyes widened in realization.

That teenaged lad was a Keyblade, just like Mickey and Jason, making Scrooge realise that Ven was from another world as well. He couldn't let him leave without his gratitude, so he called up, "Wait a moment, laddie."

This caused Ven to stop as he turned around while Scrooge continued, "Don't I even get a chance to repay ye?"

"Oh, you don't have to." Ven said kindly before turning to continue to chase the Unversed.

"Now, just hold yer horses." Scrooge said again, getting a bit annoyed, "I dinna mean me fortune. Maybe a wee bit o' gold, or a small token of..."

As Scrooge was talking, Ven was starting to panic as the Unversed had just turned a corner down an alleyway and further into town, before the teen asked impaitently, "Well, could ya make it fast?"

"I know-I've just the thing in me hat!" Scrooge had an idea as he took off his hat to look inside before gesturing Ven to come closer. When the teenager did, Scrooge smiles slyly, covering part of his face with his hat to make their conversation more private. He then whispered, "Ye can tell me, lad. You came here from another world, didn't ye?"

( **~Innocent Times-KH:BBS~** )

At Ven's shocked gasp, Scrooge laughed, saying, "Dinna worry. Me bill is sealed. Yer secret's safe with me. I'll not be askin' ye any awkward questions. Ye see, 'tis the same with me."

"Huh?" Ven gapped, interested. How did Scrooge came here, he wondered.

Scrooge saw this and continued, "I asked a wizard named Merlin to bring me here from another world. After all, adventure is the mother of industry!" chuckling.

After a moment's pause, Ven then stood up straight, saying, "Great! That all?"

"Ach, but I'm holding ye up, lad." Scrooge replied, digging into his hat before he pulled out five cards that looked like deck cards, but had a picture of a castle with balloons and the word " **Disney Town** " was written on it as he offered the cards to the young boy, as his gratitude, "Here. These are lifetime passes to Disney Town. Ye'll have buckets o' fun there, or my name is not Scrooge McDuck."

He handed the Lifetime passes to Ven, saying, "There y'are-enough for you, two grown-ups, and two friends."

Ven, thanking Scrooge who thanked him in return, inspects his own ticket in interest, since Disney Town did already sound like a fun place to visit, before inspecting the four other tickets and mentally sighed about the two grown-ups part. He and Scrooge then said their farewells and the former then raced to the alleyway to try and catch up to the Unversed before it would cause anymore trouble.

Just as Ven vanished from the corner into the Castle Town, from the Outer Gardens path, Serenity and Aqua, both in their search for Terra and Grovyle, had arrived at the Centeral Square, not yet knowing that Ven was just here moments ago. The two young women looked around to see Scrooge continue to explore on his own. Unaware that he actually came from another world, Serenity and her companion ran over to him to ask him for directions.

"Excuse me." Serenity spoke up, causing Scrooge to turn curiously to her and Aqua as she politely apologuised, "We are terribly sorry to borther you, sir."

"Can we ask you something, please?" Aqua added politely as well.

Scrooge smiled at the kind and politeness of the two young woman, and said happily, "Ach, what well-mannered lasses ye are. I'd be pleased as punch to help ye, if I can."

Nodding their thanks, both Serenity and Aqua knelt to Scrooge's height as the Moon Princess told him gently, "We're looking for a young man who has a companion with him."

"Have you seen them?" Aqua questioned.

Scrooge, having a thought about it, and despite that he wondered if both Serenity and Aqua had met Jason and Mickey earlier today despite not knowing that they were actually looking for Grovyle and Terra, pointed them at the wrong driection as he replied kindly, "Hmm, I think I know just who you're talking about. They scampered off toward yon castle in a right hurry."

"Thank you so much." Serenity and Aqua both thanked, thinking that they were in the right direction. Scrooge chuckled happily, before walking off, while the two female travellers stood up, gazing at the castle and hoped that Terra and Grovyle were at the castle.

' _This castle...is so different to others I've seen, and much more different than Silver Millinum._ ' Serenity thought to herself, before following Aqua towards the castle...

And at the wrong direction, but thankfully, with good reason. ( **~End Innocent Times~** )

* * *

Meanwhile, Ven was still chasing the Unversed when it passed a house to which Merlin, hearing the commotion, came out of the front door and grumbled in irritation, "Hang it all! Can't I get a moment's peace!?"

Hearing him and not thinking straight, Ven told the wizard since he didn't want him to get caught in the dangerous situation, "Mister, get inside. It's not safe out here."

Instead, Merlin gave the boy a cautioned look, "Oh, ordering me about-now that's unsafe. After all, I'm Merlin the Wizard." before getting a better look at Ven, before sensing something within the boy and smiled this time, saying, "Oh ho... Another scamp looking to wake the imaginations inside him, is that it?"

Blinking in surprise, Ven asked, "What? How'd you know?"

"We wizards have a knack for knowing such things. The book is inside on the table. You may have a gander, if you like." Merlin laughed, before turning to reenter the house, leaving a confused Ven behind.

"What book?" Ven muttered.

* * *

Having followed the direction towards the castle, passing the gardens and fighting off Unversed along the way, Serenity and Aqua eventually arrived at the said place with the fenced gates before walking up the stairs in hopes to find both Grovyle and Terra, unaware that Ven was here not too long ago. They just reached the top when they heard a scream, and then a little girl, about four years old with red hair and blue eyes, wearing a white and purple dress with matching shoes, went running with flowers in her hands, as an Unversed was chasing her.

( **~Unforgettable-KH:BBS~** )

"Look out!" Serenity gasped.

"Run!" Aqua cried out.

The little girl ended up finding herself cornered by a wall, and the Unversed jumps into the air. The girl covers her head though the Unversed misses her. When she saw this, and sees two women there, without any concerns of strangers, the little girl raced over towards them as Serenity quickly summoned her Scepter while Aqua summoned her Keyblade as more Unversed appeared. Without either of them thinking, the little girl gently grasped the handle of Aqua's Keyblade, whimpering in fear.

"I can feel the light." Aqua muttered, sensing powerful pure light within the little girl's heart, realising that the Unversed were after her.

"Poor young thing." Serenity thought as she saw how frightened the child was, before turning to Aqua and told her urgently, "Aqua, leave these things to me, you get the young girl to safety." turning to the Unversed and preparing herself to fight without any concerns of her own safety.

Shocked, Aqua protested to her friend, "But...I can't just leave you by yourself!"

"Well, there's no way you can fight like this!" Serenity pointed out, just as an Unversed jumps to attack the three of them. She grunted while Aqua did her best to shield the girl who covered her head again and had her eyes shut.

Fortunately, Jason and Mickey both came racing out of the castle doors, their Keyblades in hand as they yelled out, "Hi-ya!" while striking a double-combo at the Unversed, destroying it instantly before landing in front of the shocked girls, facing the monsters in fighting stances.

Jason turned to gaze at Serenity and Aqua, telling them, "Quick! You guys gotta get that kid somewhere that's safe!" facing the Unversed again, ready to fight.

Serenity and Aqua both had their eyes wide, not just because of the unexpected aid, but also had the two Keyblades the young eleven year old boy and the young mouse were holding. Where had they come from? Why are they wielders of the Keyblade?

"Who are you? Why do the both of you have Keyblades?" Aqua demanded.

"We'll tell you later. Right now, we gotta stop these things!" Mickey told her urgently, pointing his Keyblade at the Unversed that continued to jitter around for any moment's notice to strike and continue their attack at the group.

Realising that both Jason and Mickey were right, Serenity and Aqua both nodded before the latter scooped up the little girl and raced down the stairs to get the child to safety with Serenity close behind, but the Moon Princess stopped as she turned back to the two who showed no fear at the Unversed who were beginning to surround the boy and the mouse. Concerned, Serenity nodded before racing back up to help them, her Scepter in hand.

Jason and Mickey both prepared themselves to fight the Unversed in hopes to keep both Radiant Garden and the girls safe. The two were about to attack when their right and surprise, Serenity and then Aqua had both returned, bearing their weapons at the Unversed as well, ready to fight the monsters.

"Everything okay?" Jason asked, blinking.

Serenity and Aqua nodded to confirm that the little girl was safe for now, before they, Jason and Mickey, relieved that the child is alright, all faced the Unversed that had them trapped in a circle by now, but the four of them weren't worried. They were more concerned in protecting Radiant Garden and it's people, as Mickey declared with determination, "Let's get 'em!"

"Right!" Serenity, Jason and Aqua said in unison, before they and Mickey all raced forward, attacking the Unversed that tried to hit them in return, as many kinds of the Unversed appeared, from Hour-Glass ones to bomb-like ones, the usual bulky ones, the 5-foot tall ones, the normal ones, Plant-like ones and the eagle-like ones that appeared.

Serenity used Aqua's skill of a cartwheel she had been taught by her friend, surprisingly kicking an Unversed in the face before standing and she preformed swordsmanship slashes and cuts, including upper-cuts with her Scepter at several others after she destroyed one, before using her Moon Tiara Magic and threw it like a frisbee that flew and cuts several other Unversed in half, eliminating them before she caught it and returned it to her forehead. She leaped out of the way from one of the Eagle-like Unversed before responding in leaping up and managed to get above it before down-cutting it with her Scepter, before landing safely on the ground, and continued to fight the other monsters.

Aqua casted fire at one of the plant Unversed, before preforming her own cartwheel and catching the other Unversed in the faces, and then finished them off with an upper-cut with her Keyblade, and then chanted blizzard to freeze the bomb-like Unversed and then slashed at it several times before it vanished. She then dodged out of the way of the Hour-Glass Unversed before hitting it several times before it could get a chance to attack her again. She was nearly caught off-guard by another Unversed before she whipped around and actually sliced it's head off with her Keyblade, causing it to vanish instantly. Aqua then casted an upgrade to her magic and casted a spell of light that blasted at three more Unversed who were caught by it, and vanished instantly.

Jason whacked and slashed at the bulky Unversed before dodge-rolling out of the way and then rolled backwards before stopping on his knees and tricked the Unversed into thinking he was surrendering before giving it an upper-cut at the chest with his Keyblade. He then leaped when a plant Unversed tried to hit him with a poisonous dart but missed, and then he side slashed it from left to right, from up to down, and whacking it by the angle before thrusting his weapon downward from head to bottom, causing it vanish instantly. Jason then rolled out of the way from another Eagle-like Unversed and then waited before it flew towards him. He caught it just in time as he swiped at it, causing it to disappear completely.

Mickey casted spells of Light at two other Unversed before once again preforming his air-triple somursaults that knocked another Hour-glass Unversed several times and defeating it before landing safely on the ground. He then flowfully striked at a bulky Unversed with his agility and coordination since, despite being small, he was fast. Not to mention surprisingly strong in strength due to his heart's power. Mickey finished off the Unversed before dodging another Plant-like Unversed which he took out with a twister-like swipes three times before doing the same to another, catching the Unversed off-guard. He then used Anti-Gravity to catch another Eagle-Like Unversed to lower it's flight and then swiped it with his Keyblade.

With ten more Unversed that surrounded them once Serenity, Aqua, Jason and Mickey regrouped, their backs touching each other, the latter then had an idea once he remembered the combination power he, Jason and Ven had preformed against the masked boy earlier, and told the others, "C'mon!"

Without questioning and with Jason realising what his friend had in mind, grabbed hold of Mickey's hand before calling out to Serenity and Aqua, "Here!"

Serenity and Aqua, realising what the two had in mind, joined their hands with the two new Keyblade wielders, forming a circle and holding out their weapons with magic of light coming out of Aqua, Jason, and Mickey's Keyblades while Serenity used her Moon Scepter Activation which was an extra boost of light as the four of them circled around and around that spread out the area that vanquished the Unversed that tried to get to them but the light from the four travellers was too much for the monsters as they were hit several times before vanishing into nothing and fading out of existance. Soon all ten of the remaining Unversed were destroyed and things had calmed down for now. ( **~End Unforgettable~** )

Landing back onto the ground, the group sighed before healing themselves with cure, just as the little girl from before returned and stood behind Jason and Mickey who both faced Serenity and Aqua who gazed them, now realising that the two younger travellers were just like them; protecting the worlds from darkness.

( **~Serenity's Theme*Yuna's Theme-FFX*~** )

Serenity and Aqua both approached the three of them and knelt to their level with smiles.

"Thank you so much." Serenity told the two young wielders, introducing herself, "I am _"Sailor Moon"_ , Sailor Soldier of the light."

"My name is Aqua. I train under Master Eraqus." Aqua introduced herself.

Mickey smiled and introduced himself in return, "And I'm Mickey. I used to be Yen Sid's apprentice. I came back to him for some more training."

While Jason was surprised by 'Sailor Moon's' early appearence, he decided to worry about that later and introduced himself to the two women, "Name's Jason. I just recently got my Keyblade, and, it's kinda a long story."

Realising that this boy was the one Grovyle was looking for, Serenity thought, "So you're this boy Grovyle spoke of and is looking for."

Gasping in shock and somewhat great relief, Jason exclaimed with shock, "You've seen Grovyle!? Where is he!? I've been looking for him!"

"Grovyle's with a friend mine named Terra." Aqua replied, before telling the eleven year old boy with some firmness, greatly concerned and her overprotective streak returning just as with Ven, "But...you shouldn't even be here with a Keyblade. It's too dangerous."

"I can take of myself. Grovyle and I've been training since I was a little kid." Jason told her, while mentally grumbling at the fact that this lady was telling him what to not do, even though he understood why. Unlike the future, kids here don't have to depend on themselves or learn how to fight by force early on in life and he wished to have the kind of life to live out like other children here...not the Unversed part.

He then continued to explain about himself and Grovyle, "We kinda live in a tight spot-world, but we're partners and best friends. So, I'm more than willing to help the worlds in a crisis."

Serenity could see this at least as she told him, "You show such determination for a young man at your age." which made Jason blush. She then turned to Mickey and told him about the little girl who didn't understand what they were talking about, "I believe there's strong light within this young girl. Do you think that's why those monsters attacked her?"

"Yep, I think ya might be absolutely right." Mickey agreed, having also sensed the light from the girl who was behind him and Jason, as he continued, "If ya ask me, she must be somebody pretty extraordinary."

The little girl's eyes widened in wonder. Could she really be that special? The young four year old never thought she'd be as special as her family had told her in the first four years of her life.

"Yes. I'm quite certain she's someone we're supposed to protect." Aqua said in agreement.

"Let's join forces!" Mickey suggested, but just as he was about to offer a hand-shake, just then the Star Shard in his pockets began to glow brightly, which told him and Jason whose wristband glowed brightly as well in a reaction, that they were about to be zipped away unexpectedly again.

"Oh no, not now!" Mickey cried out, trying to control it but couldn't due to still lacking knowlage in how to use it's power.

Seeing this and his wristband glow, Jason groaned, "Oh come on! Give us a break!" which the lights surprised Aqua, Serenity and the little girl.

Instantly, both Mickey and Jason were covered in the light as the latter said to Serenity and Aqua, "Don't worry, we'll be okay! Tell Grovyle I'm looking for him!" before he and Mickey were turned into trail of light giving off magical sparks, flying

haphazardly into the sky onward to another random world.

"See ya real soon!" Mickey called out.

"See you later!" Jason added as the two vanished from Radiant Garden towards their next unexpected destination of their journey, leaving the stunned Serenity, Aqua and little girl behind as they stared up in disbelief and amazement. ( **~End Serenity's Theme*Yuna's Theme*~** )

* * *

 **A/N: I think the Radiant Garden parts will be either a three or four parter. Either way, we continue this part in the next chapter. See ya real soon!**


	17. CHAPTER 16: Radiant Garden Troubles-3

**Disclaimer:** The name _Selene_ is the name of the Moon Goddess who is the daughter of Zeus, according to Greek legends.

 **Author's note: Not much to say here, so let's cut to the chase, shall we?**

 **I only own the rights of Jason, Lyla, and Chancellor. The rest belong rightfully to Square Enix, Disney, Nintendo and Toei.**

* * *

CHAPTER 16: Radiant Garden Troubles-3.

Serenity and Aqua continued to gaze up at the sky where both Jason and Mickey had disappeared, wondering where the two young travellers were heading next and what kind of magic that randomly caused them to leave unexpectedly. Whatever it was, Serenity mused, it was something Mickey had on control over just yet. Still, the young Queen couldn't help but sense pure light within his heart and she had a feeling that he was someone extraordinary with a special kind of power. As for Jason...the boy had something within him as well...a pure light.

Perhaps the two of them and the little girl are connected to the power of light the Unversed were attacking? Speaking of the little girl...

"Here!" The little girl's voice brought Serenity and Aqua back to reality as the two gazed at her, finding that she was holding out her flowers to them with a cute smile.

"Are those for us?" Serenity asked, curiously.

The little girl nodded, saying in gratitude, "I picked you two some flowers. Thank you for saving me."

Not wanting to disappoint the child, both Serenity and Aqua took two flowers each from the very well behaved and kind little girl, and both grew instantly to love the flowers already, the colours of red, yellow and white that looked so pretty and the two female travellers admired them.

"Oh, they're beautiful." Serenity said warmly.

"They're lovely." Aqua echoed.

Serenity and Aqua then both smiled happily at the little girl, saying in unison, "You're so sweet."

The little girl nodded, before introducing herself happily at her two saviors, "My name's Kairi. Nice to meet you!"

"Pleasure to meet you too. I am _"Sailor Moon"_." Serenity replied in return.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Aqua." Aqua added.

Serenity then was about to gently ask about the light in Kairi's heart when another female voice called out from the right(and Kairi's left), "Kairi!" and all three of them turned to see a short old woman in a purple dress and apron, well into her seventies and like Kairi, this old lady looked very kind as well.

"Oh! Grandma!" Kairi noticed after seeing her grandmother, realising that it was time for her to head home.

( **~Kairi's Theme-KH:BBS~** )

"Wait, Kairi, just a minute..." Aqua requested gently. When the little girl turned back to her, the Keyblade Master gently touched the pearl hanging from Kairi's necklace which glowed in light, as she explained to her, "I just cast a magic spell on you. One day when you're in trouble, the light within you will lead you to the light of another. Someone to keep you safe."

While Serenity was stunned at such magic from her companion, she realised that it would be better in case something did happen and that Kairi would one day be led to somewhere else to protect her from any further harm and dangers. She would have to ask about the kind of magic later just in case she would have to do something similiar...which also brought a certain memory into her mind...one that she hoped wouldn't turn into a reality but there was always a possibly, especially when it concerned the Silver Crystal.

Kairi, while not understanding, still thanked Aqua before nodding and then rushed over to her Grandmother who smiled, "There you are. It's time to go."

"'Kay! Oh!" Kairi then remembered before turning back to Serenity and Aqua, waving a goodbye to them, "Bye!"

Serenity and Aqua both smiled warmly as they waved back. Kairi then took her grandmother's hand as the two walked off back home, before the four year old asked, "Hey, Grandma?"

"Hm? What is it?" Her grandmother asked.

"Could you tell me that story?" Kairi requested while in the background, Serenity and Aqua stood up and watched her and her Grandmother walk away.

Her grandmother laughed, before asking, "Again, dear?"

"Please?" Kairi begged, since she always loved hearing her grandmother's stories, especially that one.

"Very well, then." Her grandmother eventually gave in, and Kairi giggled happily, before the elder woman began to tell the story, in which both Serenity and Aqua listened as well, and the two of them had a feeling that this wonderous tale was more than just a fairytale.

" _Long ago, people lived in peace, bathed in the warmth of light. Everyone loved the light. Then people began to fight over it. They wanted to keep it for themselves. And darkness was born in their hearts. The darkness spread, swallowing the light and many people's hearts. It covered everything, and the world disappeared. But small fragments of light survived, in the hearts of children. With these fragments of light, children rebuilt the lost world. It's the world we live in now. But the true light sleeps, deep within the darkness. That's why the worlds are still scattered, divided from each other. But someday, a door to the innermost darkness will open, and the true light will return._

 _So, listen, child. Even in the deepest darkness, there will always be a light to guide you._

 _Believe in the light, and the darkness will never defeat you. Your heart will shine with its power and push the darkness away._ "

As Kairi and her grandmother were out of sight, Serenity and Aqua both gazed at the flowers the little sweet girl had gave them in her graditude, Aqua muttered to herself with a smile, "Kairi... Something tells me we didn't run into her by accident."

Serenity nodded in agreement, saying, "She's a special, very sweet and generous young lady." thinking that maybe she would have a sweet daughter of her own someday. While she knew that thinking about becoming a mother herself was still way too early since she has her duties back in the Moon Kingdom, it never left her mind at the thought that she would have a little girl of her own, and she hoped that her own child wouldn't have to go through as much as she was doing right now. ( **~End Kairi's Theme~** )

But as Serenity and Aqua were about to walk down the stairs, out of the corner of their eyes, a flying large Unversed is seen heading into town and from the looks of it, it would be a difficult opponent to fight. Both young women hissed at the sight of it, knowing that they still have a job to do in order to protect Radiant Garden and everyone living in this worldl.

"Unversed!" Aqua cursed, "It never ends."

Knowing what to do, Serenity turned to her friend, saying, "Come on!" taking the lead to follow the Unversed.

"Right!" Aqua nodded, following her friend. The two arrived back at the Gardens and noticed to their right that another door leading somewhere had been barged in and bashed open. Serenity and Aqua both nodded and headed straight inside.

* * *

( **~Unforgettable-KH:BBS~** )

Grovyle and Terra chase the Unversed through town and then reaches a rooftop area where they stop and look for the Unversed. Serenity, Aqua and Ven come running up behind Grovyle and Terra. Ven runs through town to where the Unversed he was chasing went. Serenity and Aqua run through the broken door where the Unversed they were chasing went. All five of then saw each other's arrivals and formed in a surprised group at what appeared to be a Water Reactor with the sky still seen above them.

"Ven!" Terra and Aqua both said in unison upon seeing their teenaged friend.

"Ventus!" Serenity echoed just half a second later. She was relieved to see him alright, even though she knew that Ven can look after himself, especially after what she'd seen back at the Enchanted Dominion.

"Terra! Aqua! Sailor Moon!" Ven said, relieved to see his best friends again and glad to see Serenity as well, and definately relieved that Terra was still alright. He can now tell his friend about the guy in the mask...after handling the giant Unversed, though.

"So you're Ven..." Grovyle muttered upon meeting the boy for the first time. Despite being different people, Ven reminded him of Jason already.

Everyone's thoughts had to wait as the three giant Unversed hovered above them, and while Terra, Aqua and Ven all summon their Keyblades, Serenity summons her Scepter and Grovyle powers himself up with _"Overgrow"_ ability to increase his energy and power since he was running rather low on his Oran Berries in his pouch, all five of them preparing themselves in fighting stances. Instantly, the three giant Unversed rearranges itself into a pair of arms, and another into a pair of legs, which then join a head and torso to create a giant metal-like armor Unversed known as Trinity Armor.

Just moments after it attacted itself, the Trinity Armor then powered up it's arms before shooting down a rain of fireballs directedly at the group who all leaped and dodged out of the way from the running balls of fire to avoid in getting burnt or hit even though more and more kept on coming, but Serenity, Ven, Terra, Grovyle and Aqua were determined to defeat this thing before it would destroy Radiant Garden.

Grovyle counter attacked by summoning and then tossing his Energy Ball attack right at it's head, causing it to stumble back and stop it's fireballs attacks before he used Quick attack and gave out two hard combos with a Leafblade attack. He then leaped out of the way when the Trinity Armor tried to swipe at him in a ramming attack with it's arms, before he fired Bullet Seet at the left metal arm, knocking it back, which was then that Terra delivered powerful thrusts and slices at it with his Keyblade.

However, Terra was knocked back when the same said arm swiped at him, but he managed to recover when he used a potion to heal himself. Terra then thrusted a powerful stab at the metal arm with his Keyblade before going over to attack the Unversed's chest by leaping into the air and gave out slashes and thrusts once more, jumping out of the way, before summoning his D-Link with Aqua who did the same with her D-Link with him, and with their combined powers, their abilities gave a double knock-out work on the Unversed's arm which was destroyed moments later.

Aqua in the meantime used her Commanding style of Light she recently learned from the Castle of Dreams, twirling around and around while spreading out a devastating blow one of the legs of the Unversed in which Grovyle helped by using Bullet Seed once more and then he used Quick attack. Aqua then blasted a beam of light at the Unversed before she, Grovyle, Terra, Serenity and Ven leaped out of the way when the Trinity Armor blasted a powerful giant laser while spinning around and around, hitting them several times while they tried to dodge it before she used her magic to heal her friends and herself before all five of them went to attack once again.

Serenity aimed for the other leg of the Unversed while avoiding it's stomping attack before she used her swordsmanship skills she learned from Grimoire to thrust and knock down the leg, grunting when she didn't have time to dodge by just one second. The Moon Princess then summoned her Tiara and tossed it to hit it twice before it returned to her forehead. She then preformed a cartwheel to avoid another Laser Attack along with her friends before taking out the leg, moving on to another target of it's body. She ducked just in time before it's remaining arm tried to hit her, but to her surprise, Ven leaped before he bashed it away and into the wall with his Keyblade after using his D-Link with Terra.

Ven then used a barrier to block more fireballs that shot at him and Serenity before he used Thunder to shock it's head before he leaped up once more and delivered agility speed attacks with his Keyblade at it's remaining arm once he realised that they would have to destroy it's head last in order to defeat this thing. He then tossed his Keyblade to give out a double hits before it returned to him and then dodge-rolled out of the way from another yet weaker laser, counterparting it with a D-Link with Mickey and Jason for some reason, giving out a double twiser-attacks just as Terra, Grovyle, Aqua and Serenity delivered a combination of multiple attacks that had all give of them destroy it's remaining arm and the chest part of it's body, leaving behind the head part now.

Then with a combination of Serenity's Moon Tiara Magic, Grovyle's Energy Ball, Aqua's Blizzard, Terra's Fire and Ven's Thunder that formed into a powerful Moon-Energy-Freezing-Flame-Thunder-Tiara-Ball-Magic attack, it rammed right into the Unversed, causing a mid-air explosion in which all five of them had to shield themselves with their arms as heated winds blew against them but not enough to blow them away or burn them, but it did nearly blind them for a moment, while Serenity's tiara, it's job done, returned to her forehead, reduced back to normal.

When they unshieled their eyes, the Unversed was simply hovering, but it still wanted to attack. Serenity and her friends then shared a glance and nodded in determination before Grovyle, Terra, Ven and Aqua went first, leaving the finishing blow for Serenity as she readied her Scepter.

"Terra! Sailor Moon!" Aqua called out.

"Hurry!" Serenity called out.

"Ven! Grovyle! Now!" Terra called out.

"Lets go!" Grovyle shouted.

"C'mon!" Ven yelled as all five of them leaped into the air.

Grovyle and Aqua both slashed downward at it, followed by Terra and Ven attacking the giant Unversed together, and finally, Serenity leaped into the air, aiming her Scepter as she chanted, "MOON, SCEPTER, ACTIVATION!"

The power of her Scepter's light covered and shot right though the Unversed, causing it to disappear in a combination of Moon Dust and darkness while Serenity herself, Aqua, Terra, Ven and Grovyle all landed back onto the glass platform of the Reactor. Once they knew that the Unversed was gone for good, all five of them relaxed and sighed in relief. They all smiled at each other as they regrouped, amazed by the amazing team work. ( **~End Unforgettable~** )

"The Unversed if finished." Grovyle smiled.

"We made amazing effort." Serenity added with a smile.

"Sure did." Ven nodded in agreement, before remembering something and pulled out the tickets Scrooge gave him earlier as he said to his friends, "Oh yeah! I got you these tickets."

"For what?" Terra asked, curiously as his friend gave him, Aqua, and even both Serenity and Grovyle a ticket each.

( **~Destiny's Union-KH:BBS~** )

"Lifetime passes to Disney Town." Ven explained, "He said to-" before grumbling grumpily about the last part, referring about Aqua and Terra, "He said to take two grown-ups, and two friends." while pocketing his own ticket.

"You mean us?" Aqua teased, sharing a laugh with Terra, Grovyle and Serenity as they all put away their Lifetime passes.

Serenity, after gazing at Grovyle once more quickly remembered Jason's request before the boy's depature, and she then told him softly, keeping to her promise, "Grovyle, I've met your friend. The boy you asked about? Jason, was it?"

Grovyle gasped at the news, demanding with hope, "You've seen him!?"

"Just a little while ago, with someone else named Mickey." Aqua answered this time, adding, "They were looking for you." which made the gecko-Pokemon slump a little in disappointment, knowing that he just missed his friend again.

"Wait! So, you're Grovyle?" Ven asked, realising this before telling him, "I've met Jason and Mickey too! I came here looking for them, but I lost track. Sorry." rubbing the back of his head apologetically.

"So Jason and I keep missing each other." Grovyle sighed, before admitting in gratitude to Aqua, Serenity and Ventus, "At least he's okay. Guess I'm not the only one who has a companion's help. I thank all of you for letting me know. It's comforting." relieved that Jason would be alright, especially with Mickey who, as he had heard of the young king, was an Apprentince of Yen Sid he met earlier.

Serenity smiled softly at Grovyle, replying, "You're very welcome."

"No problem, Grovyle." Ven added with a genuine smile of his own. He knew how the Pokemon felt and while he was glad that he found Terra, Ven felt bad for being unable to find Jason and Mickey again.

Aqua and Terra both shared a glance, before the former told Ven softly in another attempt to take him back to the Land of Depature, "Listen to me, Ven... We need to get you home-"

"It's okay, Aqua." Ven gently cuts her off, before he continued, thinking that the guy in the mask he encountered earlier had learned his lesson, "Trust me, that guy in the mask is history. He'll never bad-mouth Terra again."

While both Serenity and Aqua glanced at each other, wondering who this person in the mask was, Grovyle and Terra's eyes widened in shock upon hearing the mask part, before Terra roughly grabbed Ven's shoulder, demanding a little too harshly, "You saw the boy in the mask?"

"Uh...Y-Yes." Ven replied, surprised and a little freaked out of his friend's sudden attitude. Just then new worries formed in his heart. Did Terra already encounter the guy in the mask before the latter confronted him in the same world he met Mickey and Jason?

Grovyle gasped, before frowned with a slight scowl, muttering the name Xehanort had told him and Terra earlier, "Vanitas...I don't like the way things are going..." realising that perhaps the reason why Ven had ran away was because he encounted Vanitas who told him something about Terra. Possibly about the darkness in Terra's heart.

Terra let's go of Ven's shoulder and told him, "Ven. You let Aqua take you home."

"No way." Ven protested, concerned about his friends and the worlds as he continued, "I wanna go with you guys."

"Ventus is capable of taking care of himself." Grovyle was the first to agree, especially after he'd seen how the teenaged young man could handle in a fight without fear and being serious about it at the same time. Ven was developing into a brave and caring young man, while continuing, "I know Jason is and he is younger than him."

Terra shook his head, pointing out, "But he can't. We have a dangerous task ahead of us. I don't want Ven to get hurt."

This instantly caused suspicions grow within Serenity and Aqua as the former questioned, especially with everything she and her friend had heard at the Enchanted Dominion and the other worlds, "What kind of task are we speaking of, Terra? Other than the Unversed?"

"It doesn't sound like what the Master told you to do." Aqua agreed with concern.

"It might be a different route, but I'm fighting the darkness." Terra replied firmly, growing agitated by the minute.

Grovyle grunted before looking away, in his own thoughts about the situation the two of them had put up with since they first met and he blamed both Xehanort and Maleficent for all of this. ' _Even with my help...so far things aren't looking too good...not like with...Aurora._ ' He thought to himself, still blaming himself for being unable to stop Maleficent from using her magic to control Terra through sleep.

Serenity frowned in further concern as she pointed out to Terra, "I am not sure about this. Despite I know that you are not at fault, it's just..." before she trailled off, not willing to continue. She didn't want to hurt his feelings, but at the same time, she was concerned about the man's reckless actions.

"I'm not so sure." Aqua spoke up in concern, "Sailor Moon and I've been to the same worlds as you and I've seen what you've done, Terra. You shouldn't put yourself so close to the darkness."

Grovyle gasped before he tried to protest, "Terra isn't-!"

But Ven cuts him off as he confronted Aqua, "Listen to yourself, Aqua. Terra would never-"

"You mean you've been spying on me, Aqua?" Terra questioned sharply, his eyes narrowing, with Serenity and Grovyle both noticing the hurt, anger and possible betrayal while he continued, "Is that what he said to do? The Master's orders?"

Aqua felt her chest tighten by her friend's harsh words, trying to explain, "He was only-" but was unable to voice it and looked away, signs of guilt growing within her and showing on her expression.

These words hit Ven, Grovyle and especially Serenity fully hard as all three of them turned away as well, troubled and uncomfortable the way things were going. Serenity felt her own chest tighten, thinking, ' _...Was she really, ordered to do so?_ '

Could this be, by following orders, friendship was forbidden as well to make things right? No, it couldn't be. Serenity didn't want to think of that being a reality, but with what she was hearing, the cold truth was dawning upon her. Did that mean...she had no full control of the Moon Kingdom to protect everyone?

"Aqua..." Ven muttered, shocked and hurt by his own friend's words that were spoken to Terra. How could Master Eraqus do this? It was already bad enough that the Master wouldn't let him go out on his own, but now to the point of keeping an eye on Terra and ordering Aqua to do so? Did that mean he didn't really trust their friendship at all?

Terra, unable to handle the hurting betrayal and distrust from his own master, turned away, saying coldly, "I get it." before saying to Grovyle without looking back at him, "Grovyle...if you want to stay, then I won't stop you."

Grovyle gasped in shock. Did Terra really expect him to stop now? He had tried so hard to keep him from falling into darkness and trying to find Jason. Why was this happening to the past? It shouldn't even be happening. Was friendship in the past...starting to become shattered because of the Unversed?

Terra began to walk away, despite Ven's attempts to catch up to him, "Terra!"

" _Just say put_!" Terra grunted harshly, causing Ven to stop in shock, while the former told all four of them behind him, "I'm on my own now, all right?" walking away once more, ignoring Aqua's words and finding himself unable to trust her anymore or even Master Eraqus.

"Terra, please! Listen! The Master has no reason to distrust you, really! He was just worried." Aqua cried out, but she was ignored, which made the tightening feeling in her chest worsen. She hadn't meant to hurt her friend's feelings.

' _Terra..._ ' Grovyle thought worriedly. He suddenly had a feeling that he couldn't just stay behind and leave Terra on his own. Someone needed to help him on this journey, whether Terra liked it or not. And Grovyle had a feeling that Aqua wouldn't allow Ven to help him on his quest to find Jason and Mickey, and asking both Serenity and Aqua to take him on his search was out of question.

Knowing that he had to continue his journey with Terra, Grovyle turned to the remaining three and told them apologetically, "I'm sorry to trouble all of you. I'll try and prevent Terra from getting close to the darkness."

He then turned his gaze to Ven and told him comfortly, "Ventus...I wish you a safe journey." before turning his gaze to Aqua and told her softly, "I know you're worried about both of them, but I'll see to Terra. In the meantime...well, at least try and let Ventus prove himself."

While Aqua was uncertain what Grovyle meant about that, the latter finally turned to Serenity and told her gently, "Sailor Moon...I can sense radiance inside your heart. Please do what is right." before turning and quickly raced to follow Terra on the path his companion had taken which was probably right back to where they came from.

Serenity had been surprised by Grovyle's words, but quickly became concered for him since he had been searching for Jason who was searching for him, but no matter how far or wide they went, they still kept on missing each other, while Terra's heart was lingering him to troubleness. It made things worse when Aqua had been ordered to keep an eye on him. The Moon Princess muttered both Grovyle's and Terra's names in worry.

"You're awful, Aqua." Ven muttered as he turned to look at the blue-haired woman.

"So now you know the truth." Aqua sighed, the guilt growing, but did her best to hold it in, "But the Master loves Terra, and you know that too."

Ven doubted that, however, as he questioned, hurt himself, " Were you also _"ordered"_ to take me home?"

When Aqua looked away, unable to answer, the guilt increasing, Ven sighed, telling her, "Aqua... Now that you're a Keyblade Master, you've let it go to your head." before deciding that he had to prove himself further and told the others, following the path Grovyle and Terra took, "I'm gonna go find Terra."

This made Aqua feel twice as worse as she muttered her best friend's names after the silence lingered. She wanted to desperately cry, but held it in. She had been doing what she was ordered to do. But...was that the wrong thing to do? Just following orders without thinking about the decisions of her friends? This instantly made her realise that Eraqus was wrong. She didn't really show any marks of the the Mark of Mastery. She wasn't fully ready to be a Keyblade Master yet. She was still doing what she was being told to do and that wasn't being a Master at all.

She was still just a pupil.

Serenity in the meantime, was left to her own guilt as she absorbed what her companion and the others had talked about. Giving out orders without thinking or caring...this only made her previous worries back in the Moon Kingdom grow just as worse as what she felt earlier and made her want to cry but held it in. ' _...Doing orders is what others do...but...can it cause a rift in people you care about? I can't bear the thought of people distrusting each other...Maybe I'm not ready after all._ '

She failed the test. Serenity had no right to be Queen or bear the Silver Crystal yet. If ever in her life. ( **~End Destiny's Union~** )

* * *

Grovyle was making his way back to the Aqueduct, but found that he lost track of Terra and hoped that he hasn't left the world yet. In the meantime, he was lost into his own thoughts and worries, saying to himself about his and Jason's mission, "Perhaps even I was overconfident. Maybe I'm not strong enough yet either. Still...there's more to the situation than Xehanort had said...I cannot trust him...but I want to help Terra and find Jason..."

"So you're Grovyle." A new shady character's voice spoke up.

( **~Drops of Poison-KH:BBS~** )

Grovyle looked up to see a man in a guard's uniform, wearing a red scarf that's tattered at the edges, his brown eyes glinting. It was Braig who continued with a grin after Grovyle stopped on the stone platform within the tunnel reactor, "It's that old coot-he won't stop asking for that guy...Terra was it? And he definately won't shut up about you either. I came all the way out here to get you just so they'd clam up."

"I don't know who you are, but what on Earth on are you talking about?" Grovyle questioned, his eyes narrowing in suspicion about this man.

"Ha!" Braig scoffed dismissively, "Do I have to spell it out? Xehanort, whatever he's called. You know, my prisoner, and Terra's gone and try to heroically rescue him, unaware that he's falling right into my trap."

Grovyle rolled his eyes as he scoffed in return, "Yeah, right." before saying sarcastically, "Like Terra's gonna believe your lies." before continuing in a serious tone with a warning frown, "But if you ever think of hurting him, I'll make you regret it."

"Me, lying? As if!" Braig rolled his eyes, before continuing in a serious tone of his own, though he still had a sinister grin on his face, "You listen here, Lizard-boy. I've got the old coot at my mercy, see for yourself. I'm holding him underneath the Outer Gardens. Terra'll meet me here, so I'd better go and see if he is, before I lose my paitence. Or, if he's not, then you'll take his place, but remember, I ain't one to hold paitence for long."

He then waved a farewell, "Ciao." before walking off and leaving. ( **~End Drops of Poison~** )

Grovyle just stood there, thinking about the supicious man's words. "Xehanort may be old, but he doesn't strike me as being captured that easily...Terra could be led into a trap. I'd better go and find out." he decided before quickly taking off to find his friend before it was too late.

* * *

Having followed the paths and directions towards the Outer Gardens, all Grovyle found was some kind of secret pathway in a small building, so he decided to take a look in there to see what was going on. Finding himself descending into the Purification Facility, he paused from the entrance as he looked down at the large balcony platform below and gasped in horror.

On the platform, was Terra who was facing Braig who told him, "The old coot certainly knows how to take punishment. Just like I know how to deal it out."

"You monster! What are you after?" Terra grunted in anger, quickly summoning his Keyblade to fight.

"That thing right there. It's called the Keyblade, isn't it?" Braig answered, pointing at Terra's weapon, laughing as he holds an arrowgun in his left hand, "Yep, it seems like these days everybody's got one of those...even grandpa there. When I nabbed him, he told me all about it-what a weapon like that can do. How could I not want one?"

Grovyle furrowed his eyes in confusion as Braig was point up to something. When he looked around to see what the enemy was pointing out, his eyes widened in even further confusion when he caught sight of Xehanort himself, tied up in chains to a large pipe above them. How was this possible? There was no way. Unless...

' _I knew this was a trap!_ ' Grovyle realised in his mind, turning back to the upcoming battle, grunting. He had to do something to help his friend.

"Well, you'll find they're picky about their owners." Terra pointed out to Braig, knowing that the older man had no chance in becoming a Keyblade wielder, especially with that he did to Master Xehanort.

"Ha, if I heard the old guy right, you're what they call Keyblade Master material." Braig laughed once again, as though he wasn't worried at all, while he brandishes his arrowgun, continuing, "So if I defeat you, that makes me the real keyslinger, if you catch my drift. Not the most polite way to go about it..." tossing his weapon and catches it, aiming it at Terra's glare hardened, "But what can you do?"

That did it. Terra was really mad now as he raced to attack, but skid to a stop when Braig waved a finger, taunting, "Ah-ah, one more step and the coot goes boom. You think I'm gonna fight fair?" scoffing, "As if! That key's too powerful for us to go mano a mano."

( **~Black Powder-KH:BBS~** )

Both Grovyle and Terra cletched their teeth, unable to do anything. The latter was then left to shield himself with his Keyblade as Braig shot laser-arrows at him but eventually it was too much and it caused Terra to fall backwards onto his back, leaving him defenceless.

"Hmph. For a Keyblade Master, you're not very-what's the word-good?" Braig said, disappointed as Terra stood up, glaring at him.

"That does it! I've had enough!" Grovyle grunted before jumping from pipe to pipe while using his Quick Attack to increase his speed before leaping over Braig's head and stood in front of Terra, glaring at that arrow-gunman, ready to fight.

"Grovyle!?" Terra gapped, shocked that Grovyle had decided to follow him, and wondering what his companion was actually thinking.

"Don't worry about me! I'll handle this idiot!" Grovyle told his friend, his eyes not leaving Braig.

Braig in the meantime rolled his eyes as he asked, "As if! If I'm the idiot, then why are you here?" as though he wasn't too surprised that he'll be facing this lizard first before fighting Terra, though he had admittedly been caught off-guard when the said Pokemon appeared out of nowhere.

"To protect my friend, that's why!" Grovyle shouted, ready to battle. "I've said before; you ever think of hurting him, I'll make you regret it!"

This only made the enemy roll his eyes again, saying, "Pfft, so much for the bluff." as he took out a second arrow gun on his right hand.

Immediately Grovyle charged despite Terra's protest with a Quick Attack. To their shock, Braig instantly disappeared, causing Grovyle to stop and look around. Just then a laser nearly hits him and Terra from nowhere and when the two looked up, they see that Braig had somehow teleported up to upper platform while the man himself was on one knee and aimed carefully at the two below him, before he continued to fire while his target eye on his weapon used as a telescope caught on the two who dodged as best as they could.

"I can see you!" Braig taunted in a sing-song tone while he continued to fire, chuckling. But then become annoyed when Grovyle used Agility to make things difficult for him to actually hit the Pokemon with his lasers.

Deciding that Grovyle was too fast for him to shoot from up high, Braig stood up before teleporting back onto the balcony platform and began to attack by firing more lasers behind him. But Grovyle used Quick Attack to avoid this as well before counter-attacking with Bullet-Seed which Braig quickly teleported out of the way each time the gecko-Pokemon tried to hit him, making him like as though he was a humanized pyschic-type Pokemon.

Just as Braig paused to reload, Grovyle saw his chance and quickly fired Bullet-Seed which this time caught the man off-guard as he ended up falling on top of his head onto the platform, grunting, "Ow!" before being attacked by Grovyle's combos of Leafblade, knocking him over to the railing of the balcony where he grunted in pain.

However, before Grovyle could knock him down, Braig quickly teleported out of the way before hanging upside down when he reappeared, and once again with his newly recharged arrowgun, he fired more lasers at Grovyle and Terra who was also forced to continue dodging or blocking the attacks with his Keyblade, unable to help Grovyle in this fight while the Pokemon himself used Quick Attack to increase his speed before finding the right moment, and body-slammed right into Braig's stomach, causing the man to fall again, but not before Grovyle was hit in the arm twice by two laser-arrows as he landed on the ground himself, holding his injured arm, hissing as it still stinged and burned.

None the less, Grovyle then quickly summoned an Energy Ball attack at Braig which caught the latter off-guard by knocking one of his his Arrowguns away. But just as Grovyle used Quick attack to finish him off, Braig teleported again, retrieving his weapon before teleporting right to Grovyle's left. With a sinister grin, he knocked him to the side as Grovyle cried out when he was sent flying backwards, hitting the railing harshly on his back, crying out in agony before slumping to the ground, utterly defeated but still conscious and alive, just in pain that would take fifteen minutes to recover.

"Grovyle! No!" Terra cried out in horror.

Braig landed onto the platform once more, saying to the defeated Pokemon, "You're just as weak as this guy, Lizard-boy." pointing the furious Terra, before admitting, "Though I hate to admit it, you put up a good fight." Winching at the bruises he knew without a doubt that he had on his back and stomach, "Ow...even gave me a nasty bruise or two."

Terra felt helpless, knowing that he couldn't fight without the risk of harming Grovyle or Xehanort, but if he didn't do something, Grovyle was going to get killed at this rate.

"What are you doing, Terra?" Xehanort shouted from his trapped position, yelling as Terra gazed up at him, "Fight!"

"But Master, you'll-"

"Nevermind me!" Xehanort cuts him off, sounding desperate. "You must fight! You can't let this ruffian win. Think of your Master, Eraqus-the shame he and your fellow pupils and Grovyle would be force to bear! Use the Keyblade."

Somehow realising that Xehanort was right, Terra would have to risk it. Feeling a rush of rage and anger and hatred at Braig who was doing this, Terra stood up, his Keyblade in hand, ready to take over for his companion who struggled to pull himself up.

Braig grinned as he twirled his weapons expertedly, saying, "Time for round 2."

"...Terra!" Grovyle grunted, only being able to use the railing to support him with his arms, still in agony from his fight against Braig. ( **~End Black Powder~** )

Without warning, however, Terra jumps into the air and darkness covers him while he raises his Keyblade. To everyone's shock, He slings his Keyblade towards Braig and fires a dark volley at him, which hits the caught off-guard Braig right in his right eye and knocked him over to the ground. Crying out in pain and realising that his right eye was now lost forever, as he held a hand over his burning eye socket that was burning with dark energy, looks up to see Terra over him, darkness pulsing at the end of the Keyblade. Terra then fires another one at close range which ricochets off Braig's face, scrapping his left cheek and hits the chains binding Master Xehanort to the pipe, freeing the elder Master.

In burning agony and exhaustion from his fight against Grovyle, Braig knelt in pain before gazing up at the two, before deciding that it was best to retreat, jumping up the bridge and out of the facility, fleeing. Grovyle in the meantime, slowly stands up, holding the railings behind him for support, as he winches in pain from his battle, while Terra landed back onto the ground, his Keyblade teems with electricity.

Terra, realizing what he just did, stared at his hands and Keyblade in horrified disbelief, uttering to himself in guilt, "This power..."

"Terra..." Grovyle muttered, but didn't say anything else. His friend just used the power of darkness. It was unlike anything he had ever seen, much more dangerous than even just living in the world of darkness in the future. Still, he could still sense and see the guilt forming on his friend's expression. Grovyle then realised that Terra had just consumed by hate and rage, which were the two main dangerous emotions that led into darkness.

"Well done, Terra." Xehanort's voice brought the two back to reality as the elder man had somehow managed to reach them on the platform, uninjured and now facing Terra, continuing to praise, as though he was pleased with the way things had turned out, "You have taken yet another step forward."

Terra just stood still, still unable to believe what just happened, as he pointed out in guilt, "But I was consumed by anger...hatred. That was the power of darkness."

"Darkness that you channeled." Xehanort pointed out.

Shaking his head while desummoning his Keyblade, Terra muttered, "No... I succumbed to it. Just like when I stole Princess Aurora's heart of light. I can never return home now. I'm a failure." knowing that Eraqus would never forgive him for this and even forbid him from returning.

' _You didn't steal Princess Aurora's heart, Terra. Remember, it was Maleficent who used you._ ' Grovyle thought, but was unable to voice these thoughts. This was Maleficent's fault for this trigger. No. It was Xehanort's fault. But Grovyle knew, he couldn't confront him without Terra knowing right now, even thought he had a feeling that this was a mistake for not doing so.

( **~Xehanort's Theme-KH:BBS~** )

"Then don't. You could be my pupil." Xehanort offered. At Terra's shocked gasp when the younger man looked up, the Keyblade Master explained, turning around, "Master Eraqus, you see, is so afraid of darkness, that he too, has succumbed-not to darkness, but to light. It shines so bright, he forgets that light begets darkness. And Aqua and Ventus, their lights shine too bright. It is only natural that they cast shadows on your heart. Eraqus... He is such a fool! Light and darkness, they are a balance-one that must always be maintained. Terra...you are the one who shows the true Mark of Mastery, but he refuses to see it."

Terra remained silent, and Xehanort secretly grinned, the latter turning to face him again, continuing, "And I know why. It is because he fears you. Join me." taking hold of the younger man's hands onto his hand as though was attempting to comfort him, ignoring Grovyle's supicious glare, "You and I can do the worlds much greater good, by wielding light and darkness in equal shares."

"Master Xehanort..." Terra trailled off, unknowingly falling into this lie.

Xehanort nods while letting go of Terra's hands, turning once more, telling him, "See more worlds. Seek out the darkness that upsets the balance. Find Vanitas. And bring an end to him... Master Terra."

Terra's eyes widened in surprise in hearing that title he wanted to call himself for a long time, but Master Xehanort only smiles with an intense look in his yellow eyes. Terra shakes it off and holds a hand to his chest, while bowing. Xehanort nods satisfyingly and begins to walk away.

"Wait!" Grovyle called up, causing Xehanort to pause, but he didn't turn to face the Pokemon. Grovyle then turned to Terra and requested, "Terra, could you meet me outside?"

"...Yeah." Terra replied, before leaving and walked passed Xehanort who watched him go.

Once Terra was out of sight, Xehanort then questioned to Grovyle, "What is it you wish to speak with me, Grovyle?" though he had a pretty good idea that the Pokemon was starting to catch on with his plans, which could be problematical. He would have to figure out a way to get rid of the Pokemon later if he drives Terra away from his true destiny too far.

"I don't know what you're plotting," Grovyle began, while grunting as he finally recovered enough to stand on his own again, making a mental note to try the healing potions to heal himself later, while continuing as he glared at Xehanort, "But you're wrong about one thing; darkness causes destruction more than anything else. I've seen the results of it, and...well, let's just say that another event has yet to happen.

He paused, before narrowing his eyes, concluding, "One thing is clear, though...I cannot trust you."

This only made Xehanort smirk, as he questioned, "So you too follow the light?"

"Not really..." Grovyle admitted while lowering his head, then continued as he looked up again, "It's just, I've had enough of living in a world of darkness. That world is nothing more than despair, anger, hatred, death, and the loss of desire to live. But I vow to change that."

He then began to walk away as Xehanort turned around once more. Grovyle then paused next to the old man, both of them facing opposite directions and not gazing at each other, as the Pokemon warned, "I won't let you stop me or hurt any of my friends; Terra included." before taking his leave to rejoin Terra and then to continue his quest to help his friend and find Jason.

Xehanort frowned as he approached the railing, left to his own thoughts. ( **~End Xehanort's Theme~** )

He would have to come up with another plan to set things through...to get what he wants.

* * *

 **A/N: Tried to fit it all but since the other battles were long as well, I had to make the Radiant Garden part four parts. We conclude it in the next chapter.**


	18. CHAPTER 17: Radiant Garden Troubles-4

**Disclaimer:** The name _Selene_ is the name of the Moon Goddess who is the daughter of Zeus, according to Greek legends.

 **Author's note: I tried to fit the rest of the Radiant Garden part into the last chapter but was unable to do so. So this chapter will concluded the Radiant Garden part but it will be shorter. Sorry about that, but it couldn't be helped.**

 **So, I'm posting this chapter today as well to make up for it.**

 **I only own the rights of Jason, Lyla, and Chancellor. The rest belong rightfully to Square Enix, Disney, Nintendo and Toei.**

* * *

CHAPTER 17: Radiant Garden Troubles-4.

 _Around the same time..._

( **~Black Garden-KH:BBS~** )

Ven just returned to the Central Square in hopes in finding Grovyle and Terra, and quickly found more Unversed, surrounding a young boy about Jason's age, in a lab coat. It was Ienzo who had just wandered off on his own was surrounded. Ven quickly summoned his Keyblade and stood protectively in front of the boy, telling him to run, which the boy, without hesitation, nodded before taking off to someplace that was safe.

With a quick work of his Keyblade despite the growing numbers of different kinds of Unversed, Ven managed to take them out on his own before the last of the monsters had disappeared, leaving the Central Square calm again, even though he wished he knew where the Unversed were even coming from. ( **~End Black Garden~** )

( **~Radiant Garden-KH:BBS~** )

"Ienzo, where are you?" An unfamiliar voice called out, causing Ven to gasp and quickly desummon his Keyblade as he turned to look behind him. There he saw Even who continued to call out, "Answer me."

The young boy from earlier then walked up after hearing Even's voice, to which the older man saw him while approaching, saying as Ven watched the two, "Ah, there you are. Didn't I warn you not to wander off, child?"

Noticing Ven and realising that the teenager had kept Ienzo safe, Even spoke to him while explaining, "I see we owe you our thanks. We have done our best to raise the boy... since his poor parents are not here to do it." while the said boy stared at Ven with his blue eyes, remaining in silent thought.

"Oh. You're on your own, huh?" Ven asked to the boy, feeling sorry for him. He knew what it was like to grow up without having real parents around. When he didn't get a replay, he decided that the kid was shy and didn't push it. So he looked up to Even and asked politely, "Sir, I'm looking for a friend of mine. He's a tall guy dressed kinda like me, and he was with someone named Grovyle-have you seen them?"

The scientest thought about it, before answering as he gestured at the road towards the Outer Gardens, "Perhaps I did see the two in the Outer Gardens. Just follow this road."

"Thank you." Ven thanked.

"No," Even began, "Thank you, for keeping Ienzo out of harm's way. And... Well, let's say I have a feeling we are destined to cross paths again." smirking before taking his leave, with Ienzo close behind, leaving a confused Ven behind, the teenager wondering what the older man was talking about.

Deciding to worry about that later, Ven raced on towards the Outer Gardens in hopes to find his best friend and maybe convince him to go with, just in case something happened and that he'll be able to prove that he's more than ready to defend the worlds. ( **~End Radiant Garden~** )

* * *

Grovyle just made it out of the area and found Terra standing outside, waiting for him, as the latter asked, "What were you and Master Xehanort talking about?"

Not wanting to trouble his friend, Grovyle lied, "It's nothing."

"Terra!" Ven's voice called up, causing the two to see the teenager coming up towards them before stopping. Catching his breath, the boy then requested his friend, "Take me with you!"

Terra turned while saying, "I can't do that, Ven."

Disappointed that he's being treated like a child again, Ven lowered his head in defeat, asking, "Why not?"

"I just..." Terra trailled off, before saying to his friend as comfortly as he could manage, "When I really need you, Ven, I know you'll be there."

This did seem to cheer him up as Ven laughed, shrugging as he pointed out, "Well, why wouldn't I? You're my friend."

Realising that Ven was right, Terra nodded his thanks, "Yeah. You're right. Thanks, Ven." changing into his armor and waited for Grovyle to join him so that they could leave and continue their quest.

"And Grovyle, if I see Jason again, I'll tell him that you're looking for him, in case you still haven't found each other. I know how you feel, though." Ven added to Grovyle who smiled in return.

"Thanks, Ventus." Grovyle nodded.

"Call me Ven." Ven shrugged.

Finding the nickname easier, Grovyle nodded by accepting that request, "Fair enough, Ven." before he hopped onto the glider Terra summoned as the later had opened up a portal. With that, the two left to continue their quest to fight the Unversed, stop Vanitas and to find Jason.

Left on his own once more, Ven sighed in disappointment once more, thinking about what Terra just told him before he left. At least Terra was starting to see that Ven can look after himself. He just wished that he wasn't continuously treated like a five year old or a ten year old. He was fifteen and more than reliable to look after himself. He was growing up. Why couldn't his friends see that?

Suddenly remembering something else, Ven realised he still had to tell Aqua. With that in mind, and hoping that she would understand, he made his way back towards town in hopes in finding her and 'Sailor Moon'.

* * *

Speaking of which, Serenity and Aqua were just following the same path in hopes of finding either one of their friends to set things right, an unfamiliar voice spoke up which caused them to stop in their tracks, "Just as I said it would happen, here's the third one, and long haired young lady at that!"

Serenity and Aqua both turned to see Merlin who was gazing at the former while he continued to the Moon Princess, "That book is almost more trouble than it's worth..."

At Serenity's confusion, Merlin continued before she had the chance to say anything after Ven had seen the book himself earlier, "Say no more. The book you need to awaken the powers within you is just inside. Gaze at it to your heart's content, my dear. Your friend is welcome too, just like the young Grovyle and the young boy." before turning to re-enter the house.

The two young women just stood there in confusion, as Serenity questioned, "I'm the third? Grovyle, Terra and Ventus were here?"

"I wonder what book he's talking about?" Aqua thought in equal confusion.

* * *

After taking a glimpse at the mysterious book, Serenity and Aqua continued on towards back to where they started, still being unable to find their friends. However, they did find someone who they both instantly knew wasn't good news at all. In the middle of the Central Square was a young man in a helmet. Immediately, the two women narrowed their eyes in suspicion.

( **~Enter the Darkness-KH:BBS~** )

"A mask! You're the boy that Ventus mentioned." Aqua called out.

"You must be Vanitas, just as Grovyle spoke of your name." Serenity added.

Vanitas, the masked boy, as though he'd been waiting for someone, chuckled behind his helmet as he spoke, "Ah yes, Ventus. Tell me something, has he learned to put up a decent fight yet? And Grovyle? I've heard a little about that lizard."

Serenity narrowed her eyes further as she asked, "What do you mean?"

"I'll be asking the questions, long-haired lady." Vanitas slashed out with his arm, silencing her, before continuing, "And why shouldn't I? After all, between the three of us...I'm the only one who will walk away from here alive." holding out his hand and summoned his dark-gear like Keyblade, standing in a fighting stance.

Both Serenity and Aqua glared at him, summoning their weapons as they both said in unison, "Guess again!" standing in fighting positions as well.

Instantly all three of them clashed, before Serenity attempted to knock Vanitas with her Scepter while Aqua attempted to slash at him with her Keyblade, but the boy in the mask swifted out of the way, smirking behind his helmet, mocking, "Too slow." before attacking with several combos at the two before Serenity and Aqua jumped out of the way while the latter used cure on both of them before using barrier to block Vanitas's dark fire-spell that split into five but were extinguished because of the barrier.

Vanitas then leaped into the air and unleashed a thunder-spell which both Serenity and Aqua cartwheeled out of the way to avoid in getting electrocuted before he landed near them. The two blocked his incredibly fast strikes with their Keyblades as they clashed against his own Keyblade of darkness. Aqua quickly used this distraction to use her own fire spell, catching him off-guard as he was thrown back before Serenity used her Moon Tiara Magic to weaken him further before he could even get up quickly.

Serenity then attempted to use her Moon Scepter to finish him off, but Vanitas teleported out of the way and reappeared to her left, scoffing, "Pathetic!" as he then dashed straight towards her. Serenity cartwheeled out of the way before slashed him at his back, but he counterparted by knocking her several feet on the ground where she skid roughly on the stone floor. She quickly rolled out of the way before Vanitas could strike a killing blow, which Aqua then used her own Thunder to shock him off-guard once again.

Aqua then used Ignite which somehow dissolved into Vanitas's armor which gave her and Serenity a chance to slash and whack at him with their weapons, once again catching him off-guard. However he then caught them off-guard when he striked at them in a harsh body-slam combined with his Keyblade, knocking them back once more. Quickly using cure once more as well as a potion as a back-up, the two women rolled out of the way before Vanitas's next Lightning spell could finish them off while they were a little distracted.

The two women then had an idea and while Aqua distracted Vanitas by using poison and sleep which he attempted to dodge, Serenity leaped high and then kicked him in the head, causing him to stumble back and got caught in Aqua's combined spells, putting him into a poisoned sleep. With this done, Serenity and Aqua struck him several times before knocking him back with a final strike, knocking him to the ground defeated where he layed unconscious, ending the battle. ( **~End Enter the Darkness~** )

Both exhausted and breathing heavily, Serenity and Aqua both approached the unconsious Vanitas, with Aqua bending in an attempt to remove his helmet to see what he really looked like, asking, "Who are you?"

Just then, laughter was heard from him, causing both Serenity and Aqua to gasp before they jump back and resummon their weapons as Vanitas stood up. But instead of fighting them again, he summoned a corridor of darkness as he admitted to the two women, "Not bad at all. Congratulations. I'll keep you two ladies around. Never hurts to have a backup." stepping back into the portal and vanished as the portal closed.

Seeing how he was gone for now, both women desummoned their weapons as Serenity told Aqua with firmed concern, "We must stop him, before he hurts Terra, Ventus, Grovyle...and even Jason and Mickey." to which Aqua nodded in agreement.

"Aqua! Sailor Moon!" Ven's voice called out, causing the two women to see Ven run up towards them from the path of the Outer Gardens, as the two women acknowlaged his pressence, relieved that Ven just missed out on seeing Vanitas again.

"Ventus. Were you able to find Terra?" Serenity asked.

"Yeah, but... He and Grovyle're gone." Ven replied, still a little disappointed that Terra and Grovyle had left.

"I see." Serenity thought, while she hoped that nothing bad happened Grovyle and Terra. She was still somewhat hurt by from what she heard earlier after the Trinity Armored Unversed was taken down.

After a moments of silence, Aqua, knowing that they still had work to do, concluded to them, "Then we can't stay here." which Serenity and Ven both nodded in agreement.

"Let me go with you, Aqua." Ven requested, wanting to continue to help protect the worlds from the Unversed and to prove himself that he is ready.

( **~Sky Blue Eyes-CRISIS CORE FINAL FANTASY VII~** )

But Aqua, still overprotective and not thinking about her friend really growing up, told him almost angrily, "No, Ven. Do as I say and go home." which shocked Serenity at her harsh words at the teenager.

Ven, shotdown by the harsh words, asked helpessly, "Why won't you let me?"

"I don't want to put you in harm's way." Aqua replied, more gently this time, placing a hand onto her friend's shoulder, adding, "You understand?"

Without waiting for a reply and hoping that he would listen to her, Aqua then summoned her armor and then walked off to continue her quest, not realising that she only made Ven realise that no matter what he did, no matter how hard he tried, will wasn't going to ever prove himself since no one would even let him, no matter how old he got. He would always be treated like a child, even as an adult.

Serenity, sensing the sadness within the boy, leaned a little, saying softly with a kind smile, "She's only looking out for you. I understand why you want to prove yourself, but...you're younger than I. One day, things will work out." nodding her farewell before walking to catch up to Aqua as the two made their way to the Outer Gardens to avoid anyone seeing them.

When Ven was out of earshot, Aqua said to Serenity once the latter caught up to her, "Ven's still too young to fight." voicing her worries that he shouldn't even be fighting enemies yet.

"I understand your worry," Serenity began, before pointing out, once she thought about her own mother back in the Moon Kingdom, "But...even if he was to become an adult, would you still force him away from proving himself?"

"What do you mean?" Aqua asked, pausing in her steps which had Serenity to pause in her steps as well.

The Moon Princess was mentally stunned that Aqua was actually that serious that she didn't know better, so the former explained the obvious truth about life and about the earlier battle against the giant Unversed, "Children grow up, and they must prove they can look after themselves."

When Aqua remained silent, Serenity told her with an understanding smile, "Ventus is not a little boy; he is a young man who can look after himself now. He just wants to show you that he can protect you and Terra just as the both of you have been taking care of him. I've seen how he can fight-like that giant Unversed we fought."

These words struck Aqua heard, as she recalled how Ven didn't even ask for help when both of them, Serenity, Grovyle and Terra all teamed up in fighting and defeating the Unversed. Come to think of it, he didn't even hesitate when following one of the three Unversed that led him to reuight with the others. Now that she thought about it, she, Terra and Ven all had the same dream; to become Keyblade Masters. But then she realised, how could Ven become a Keyblade master if Aqua didn't allow him to even prove himself?

Was that why he wanted to come with? In order to prove that he can do the right thing and take battles and missions seriously? Aqua then realised, Ven had indeed left because he was concerned about Terra due to the darkness in his heart and Vanitas was speaking about him as Ven had mentioned earlier. Otherwise Ven wouldn't have left in the first place.

Sighing and realising that she had been pushing him to remain as a child, Aqua admitted, "I guess I have been too hard on him. Maybe I've been overprotective towards him, and I haven't even let him prove himself, like you said...I'll have to make it up to him."

Serenity placed a hand onto her friend's shoulder, assuring, "I'm certain you will." before admitting a little sheepishly, "Though, I would have some lessons to learn if I ever have a daughter or son of my own." that, and she still had a lot to learn if she wanted to prove to herself that she was ready to rule the Moon Kingdom as Queen, but she didn't mention this. She just hoped that Selene would understand her worries and that the Chancellor wouldn't be so angry.

"I guess we all still have a lot to learn, huh?" Aqua thought.

"Maybe." Serenity agreed.

With that, Aqua summoned her glider, before she and Serenity got on, and through a portal, both left Radiant Garden behind towards their next destination to continue the investigation. ( **~End Sky Blue Eyes~** )

* * *

 _Ven's memories-Flash-back:_

( **~Ven's Theme-KH:BBS~** )

 _In his first months of being at the Land of Departure, Ven had been training to get stronger and also to get rid of the blur that continue to cloud his mind. He and Terra were training via wooden weapons. Ven had a toy sword while Terra had a hand-made Keyblade with his name on it, and as usual, the latter knocked him down._

 _"Giving up already? C'mon, Ven. I thought you were stronger than that." Terra told him._

 _Aqua, who had been watching, called out to the boy, encouraging him, "Ven, you almost had him. Just try it again!"_

 _"Hey wait, you're teaming up now?" Terra asked her with a quirked eyebrow and a sweatdrop. Aqua tried not to laugh at the comical look on his expression._

 _Nodding at Aqua's encouraged words, Ven slowly stood up and picked up his woodden sword, before charging at Terra who stood at ready..._

 _After training, all three of them took a break and stare out from the castle walls, sitting on the wall of the forecourt. Ven held his wooden sword in his lap, staring out at nothing, while Terra leaned back a little._

 _Noticing something, Terra then said to the boy, "Ven. You see all those dents and nicks you got?" pointing at the marks on the sword._

 _Aqua, also seeing this, told Ven encouragingly, "Each one of those is proof you're learning."_

 _Ven didn't say anything. Come to think of it, he hasn't said much since he got here, seemingly that he forgot how to speak as well, or that he was a little shy to say anything._

 _"You're trying too hard to move your body. You need to learn to let your body move you. Right?" Terra told him as he lifts up his wooden Keyblade and does a motion with it. He then stood up and cleared his throat, before reciting as though he was doing some ceremony, "In your hand, take this blade. And so long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking, it's wielder you shall one day be made."_

 _"What's THAT about? Who went and made you Master?" Aqua laughed, finding her friend's words to be a little cheesy._

 _"Being a Keyblade Master is all I've dreamed about." Terra shrugged._

 _Ven and Aqua both looked at each other, before looking at Terra again as Aqua said with a smile, "Well, you're not the only one."_

 _"I know." Terra said, kneeling down and decided that the right person to look after his wooden Keyblade would be Ven as he handed it out to him, while adding to Aqua, "You, me, and Ven...all share the same dream."_

 _Smiling for the first time, Ven reached out and touched the wooden Keyblade by the hilt._

 _It was since this day that Ven had kept the hand-made Keyblade. Symbolizing his friendship with Terra and Aqua._

* * *

End of flash-back:

( **~End Ven's Theme~** )

Having not left since Aqua and Serenity left, Ven sat by the wall on the ground in the Central Square, gazing at the hand-made Keyblade in sadness. He was glummed due to the fact that neither Terra, Aqua or Eraqus would let him prove himself that he can do the right thing and grow up. Maybe they don't want him to grow up. But then...what was the point of being a Keyblade wielder training to become a master if they wouldn't let him go out and grow up? Aqua and Terra both proved themselves when they were his age...why wasn't Ven allowed to do the same even now?

He just didn't get it.

In a depressed mood, and not noticing two teenaged the same age as him approaching the Square, Ven spins the blade a few times in his hand before accidently losing balance and dropped it. The fake blade cluttered onto the ground before landing near the two other teenagers.

"Huh?" One of them with bright red hair noticed it land in front of him. It was Lea. Curious, the fifteen year old bend down and picked it up, before brandishing what he thought was a new toy sword, smirking at it's cool design. Whoever made this sure had pretty good taste in imagination. It also reminded him of the key-like sword thingys the two other new guys Jason and Mickey had used to save him and Isa from the weird creepy monsters earlier.

Lea then noticed Ven to his left and, seeing how the boy the same age as him just sat there, the redhead asked to his fellow teen, "This yours?"

Ven nodded while the other boy, Isa, noticed this while pausing in his steps, before saying to the redhead, "Lea, we don't have time for this."

"Lighten up, Isa. It'll only take a sec." Lea shrugged casually at his best friend, before approaching Ven while handing over the wooden Keyblade, unable to help but tease, "You still play with toy swords? That's cute."

The blonde-haired teen only grunted, which only made Lea's smirk grow, as he placed the sword down before saying, "Now this right here-" and pulled out his frisbees from his pockets, grinning, "Tada!(*with the cue of the "Ta-da" fanfare*Pokemon anime style _*_ playing in the background) Whaddaya think?" while he swings them back and forth as he stands.

"Not a whole lot." Ven muttered apathetically.

"You're just jealous." Lea grumbled, before introducing himself, "I'm Lea. Got it memorized?" tapping the side of his head as he said his catch-phrase, before asking, "What's your name?" grumbling at the fact that the kid in front of him was the second person he met all day that wasn't that impressed with his 'awesome' weapons. The first being Jason.

"Ventus." Ven sighed, mentally just wanting the redhead to leave him alone to grumble.

Seeing how the kid was a little depressed, Lea then had an idea and smirked, "Okay, Ventus. Let's fight!"

"Fight?" Ven quirked an eyebrow. "Why would I wanna do that?"

"You scared of losing?" Lea taunted teasingly, before saying, "C'mon." before skipping back a couple of steps and getting into a fighting position, for all good practice, "Hope you're ready."

Despite that he found the redhead a little weird, Ven then realised that Lea was only trying to cheer him up and, he seemed like a nice guy. Plus he was starting to feel better already and, it was actually kind of fun to spar with someone the same age as him and not being treated like a kid. So with an excited chuckle, he stood up whild picking up his wooden Keyblade since he didn't want to use his real one, ready for a fun battle.

"Yeah, now we're talkin'!" Lea cheered.

"You're gonna regret this." Ven teasingly warned as he stood in a fighting position.

As Isa watched his best friend about to battle against another new kid, the blue-haired boy couldn't help but chuckle. Lea was so going to lose this fight. He was quite certain of it.

( **~Eternal Moments-KH:BBS~** )

Ven and Lea both stared down at each other leaping towards each other and spared. After like half an hour, Lea collasped onto his butt, practically exhausted as he dropped his frisbees, panting while Ven wasn't that tired at all. Not wanting to admit defeat but at the same not wanting to continue to the point of landing in a coma, Lea offered, " You...had enough? 'Cause I'm willing...call it a draw if you are."

"Huh?" Ven blinked, before getting what Lea said and stood up, smiling and decided that a draw was good enough. The redhead did put up a good fight as he said with a shrug, chuckling, "Right."

Isa, after having stood back, approached the two while he said to Lea, knowing how the battle really turned out but teasing at the same time, "From where I stood, the only thing you drew was a big L on your forehead for _"Loser"_... _"Lame,"_ _"Laughable"_..."

"Wha-?" Lea gapped in shock once Isa stood next to him, before he grumbled while pouting childishly, "Isn't this the part where ya...cheer me up or somethin'? _"You're just havin' a bad day."_ or _..."That's what you get for pullin' your punches!"_ Some friend."

"Oh, you mean I was suppossed to lie." Isa said sarcastically.

Still a little annoyed, Lea sighed and said to Ven, "Ya see what I gotta put up with?" as he layed on the ground, his hands behind his head, before he looked at the blonde again and joked, "Sure hope you don't have friends like him." grinning.

At first Ven was confused, but then he caught on the joke and laughed, followed by Isa and then Lea, all three boys laughing in a comfortable mood. Yeah, these guys got along well already. Despite this, Isa knew that he and Lea still had something really important to do, or as you could imagine, typical normal teenage stuff.

"Lea, we have to go." Isa told his friend.

"'Kay." Lea replied and got up as Isa walked off.

"Already?" Ven asked, sounding disappointed.

Lea smiled, having already made another new friend, as he told Ven, "I'll see ya when I see ya. After all, we're friends now." and when Ven smiled, the redhead concluded, "Get it memorized."

Ven nodded at his new friend, replying, "Okay, Lea."

After the two teens said their goodbyes, Lea caught up with Isa who waited for him and asked in slight exasperation, "What is it with you and picking up stray puppies?"

Lea stopped as he gazed at his best friend, explaining his own dream, "I want everybody I meet to remember me. Inside people's memories, I can live forever." which was overheard by Ven who paused in his steps to leave.

"I know I won't forget you. Believe me, I try all the time." Isa snorted in sarcasm.

"See, I'm immortal!" Lea grinned, his eyes glittering.

Isa paused, before smirking and said, "You're obnoxious." before gazing up at the castle.

Lea glanced up at the castle as well, as he asked, his eyes narrowing and his grin widening in excitement of adventure, "You ready?"

"Well, I can tell you are." Isa said as he glanced at his friend.

"Yeah." Lea replied, before following his friend towards the castle. ( **~End Eternal Moments~** )

While the two other teens left, Ven paused in his steps, left to his own thoughts. While Lea's idea of immortality, whatever that meant, sounded a little silly way to live forever, it did cheer him up since both Lea and Isa, despite their slight squabbling, looked really close in their friendship.

"Must be nice." Ven thought, gazing up the sky, chuckling half-heartedly, adding to himself, "Knowin' who your friends are."

He then nodded to himself and decided that, since he was out and about, he had the chance to see other worlds and while keeping them and many others safe from the Unversed, he could make new friends along the way, like how he made new friends with Snow White, Cinderella, Jaq, the three Good Faries, Jason, Mickey, 'Sailor Moon', Grovyle, and just now, both Lea and Isa.

However, inspite of this, Ven and all of his friends were still unaware of the dark storm that was waiting for most of them, that would lead almost all of them with an uncertain future.

* * *

( **~Drops of Poison-KH:BBS~** )

Meanwhile, back in the Purification Facility, Master Xehanort looks over the railing at the fountains, still in thought of everything that's happened today in Radiant Garden, while half-mindlessly using a dark barrier that was protecting him from the lasers of a furious and seriously injured Braig who was shooting at him, having a bandage over his right eye socket and another bandage on his left cheek.

"Hey, you old coot!" Braig grunted angrily as he continued to fire while walking towards the old man due the fact that their deal was severed a little, "You said I wouldn't get hurt! I didn't sign up to be collateral damage! No way, as if!" holding his weapon dangerously at Xehanort's head.

Xehanort didn't say anything. Instead, he summoned his dark gothic looking Keyblade and turned around, having it pointing right under Braig's neck dangerously, which caused the bandaged man to gasp and nearly choked, and to back away a little.

Scarred by this, Braig gave in, pleading, "Okay! Okay, fine. Fine! Just...just put that down! You still need me! You still need me to do something, right? And all I'm asking is that you hold up your end of the bargain."

This was enough for Xehanort to desummon his Keyblade, much to Braig's relief as the latter bend over in relief, before continuing as though nothing much bad happened to him at all while standing up again, "Heh, I mean, what's a little scratch on my face, huh? All things considered. I'm just lucky he didn't steal my heart like Princess Whatever-it-Was. That would've ruined my week for sure."

"Unlikely." Xehanort told him, turning to face the water again, making the younger man behind him confused as he continued, "A powerful light still lives inside of Terra. You see, people like him...they don't have the power to steal hearts."

Braig was stunned to hear this, as he stuttered, his remaining eye blinking in disbelief, "So wait-you mean...he's not the one who stole her heart?"

Xehanort just smiled cruelly. He knew who forced Terra to steal Aurora's heart.

Not getting an answer from the old coot, Braig then asked another question, "Uh..and what about that Lizard-boy, Grovyle or whatever? Where'd he come from and why is he with Terra? Surely he came from another world, right? Why'd he tag along?"

"Grovyle searches for his friend. I've seen the boy with another pupil of a retired Keyblade Master." Xehanort explained, "You see, the boy now holds a Keyblade himself, and he is quite young. Yet, his desire is the same as Grovyle's-and I know exactly where those two had come from. Yet, they are not of this century."

Braig gasped. While he wasn't familiar with the feeling of time-travel, he has heard and read about it, and according to myths, it was very dangerous to travel through time, let alone interfer with it. "So...you mean they...?" he trailled off, shocked. To think that the lizard and some other kid were from another time. Now that was shocking news to him.

Xehanort chuckled, "Yes...The boy and Grovyle come from the future of darkness. They foolishly wish to restore their world to the light, even if it means changing history. Yet, they do not yet realise the heavy price to their goal. None the less, they are destined to face a tragic end whether they succeed or not. But until that time comes, the boy and his current companion the pupil, have some uses."

"What can that kid and his little buddy do to help you?" Braig asked, skeptically.

The dark Keyblade Master just smirked. ( **~End Drops of Poison~** )

The only problems to this plan were both Serenity and Aqua. The two girls would have to be dealt with as soon as possible.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, back in the ancient past..._

( **~Shaded Truths-KH:BBS~** )

Chancellor had just chained Prince Grimoire into the dungeons before having ordered the knights of the Moon Kingdom to handle the rest of those who still followed Queen Selene. Smirking at a job well done, he then made his way towards the Throne room where Selene herself was stunned by the sudden betrayal of some of her knights while those who still followed her did their best to protect her. Even Sailor Pluto was there to defent the former Queen of the Moon Kingdom.

When Chancellor stepped in through the doors, Selene instantly knew, by the way the traitors sided by his side, he was the traitor Sailor Pluto had warned him about.

"Chancellor...why?" Selene muttered, not willing to believe that the Chancellor would do such a thing as betraying the Moon Kingdom.

"Women bearing the Silver Crystal is the biggest mistake, my lady." Chancellor spoke, brandishing his silver glittering sword with a dark hilt, pointing it at the former Queen, adding, "Do not fret, I will lead the people of the Moon to rightous."

"Your heart is clouded with darkness, Chancellor." Selene warned firmly, quickly accepting that the Chancellor was evil. "If you bear the Silver Crystal, the Universe will cease to exist as we know it. I will not allow you to use it's power."

The man however just laughed cruelly, saying, "I'm afraid there is no choice." and to everyone else's shock and horror, he zipped passed all of the knights, slashing his sword at their waists and chests, killing them instantly before knocking Sailor Pluto over easily and with Selene frozen in horror, he took this chance to stab her right through the stomach, his sword sticking out from her back, while she choaked and gagged, the sudden pained agony coursing through her body, blood slowly seeping out from her critical wound.

Laughing evilly, Chancellor then whispered into the quickly dying Selene, "Do not worry, Selene. Your precious daughter will be joining you soon enough, and soon the Imperium Silver Crystal and Silver Millieum will be mine." pulling out his sword so fast that Selene sobbed before collasping at his feet.

With the dying Queen's blood crusted onto his blade, Chancellor then approached the horrified and weakened Sailor Pluto, grasping her by the throat and choking her, hanging her by the air, sneering darkly, "You will send me into the future, Sailor Pluto."

As though through mind control as he grasped at her wrist with the Time-Staff, Sailor Pluto tried to fight against the spell, but was unable to do so as the evil Chancellor was forcing her to opening up the Time Gate that opened at the wall near the throne. Once this was done, Chancellor punched Sailor Pluto in the face and dropped her coldly, having her knocked out, before smirking as he entered the Time Gate without hesitation, intending on finding Queen Serenity so that he could kill her and steal the Silver Crystal. ( **~End Shaded Truths~** )

The Time Gate close and while Sailor Pluto remained unconscious, Selene, with her last thoughts and her world blacking out, shed tears as she realised that this was part of Chancellor's plot all this time, by sending Serenity into the future only for everything to fall into darkness. With guilt, Selene realised that she had not only doomed the Realm of Light, but also doomed her sweet daughter who would now be facing death.

'... _Serenity_.' Selene's thoughts were before breathing her last breath and then...went limp. Selene was dead.

About an hour later, Sailor Pluto, while still weakened, managed to regain consciousness, and while she was horrified and saddened that Selene was dead, she knew that this was a path of time that was taking place and she had been unable to do anything about this. In guilt for having failed to protect Serenity, she knew what she had to do.

She had to follow the Chancellor and prevent him from killing Queen Serenity. With a struggle, Sailor Pluto held up her Time-Staff and once again summoned the Time Gate into the future. Limping towards it, the Time Guardian gazed at Selene's body one last time, muttering, "Selene...forgive me. I will set things right."

With that, Sailor Pluto managed to enter the portal before it close, intending on protecting Serenity and the Silver Crystal and stop Chancellor once and for all.

But it was not up to her to save the Realm of Light from the dark evil villians from the past, present and dark future.

* * *

 **A/N: Pretty dark, huh? Well, I did say that the Chancellor wasn't good. Next up, we return to Jason and Mickey who arrive at their next destination in a world where Mickey is familiar with that is close to his heart. See you next time!**


	19. CHAPTER 18: Disney Town-Jason

**Disclaimer:** The name _Selene_ is the name of the Moon Goddess who is the daughter of Zeus, according to Greek legends.

 **Author's note:Surprise, surprise. We arrive at the next destination...and all of places...well, you'll find out.**

 **I only own the rights of Jason, Lyla, and Chancellor. The rest belong rightfully to Square Enix, Disney, Nintendo and Toei.**

* * *

CHAPTER 18: Disney Town-Jason.

Just outside of a colourful looking town with a huge white castle with blue rooves seen from pretty much all over, kind of like an animation kid's show town sort of thing, the Star Shard's power dims just two inches from the ground and Jason and Mickey both land, but thankfully not crash landing for once, but it they still landed with a bump onto the soft green grass. Recovering, the two stood up and looked at the area they were in now after another rough ride from Radiant Garden.

Jason was the first to notice balloons floating up and hanging in the sky from within the town and from the looks of things, it looked like a real fun place, like a theme park that he read about in the future. He blinked in surprise before gaping in awe.

"Whoa! Cool place!" Jason exclaimed, the sudden urge to explore surging up within his body. He wished Grovyle and Lyla could see this.

Mickey on the other hand, had his eyes widened in realization as he instantly recongised this world, muttering in slight disbelief and hesitation, "Gosh...Didn't think the Star Shard would take me back home."

Hearing this and seeing how Mickey actually looked nervous, Jason actually managed to put the two and two together, asking in surprise, "Wait...this is where you live, Mickey?" looking from his friend to the town and then back to him again.

"Uh-huh!" Mickey nodded, before admitting, "But uh, I don't think I'm ready to go home yet, but I gotta check the castle, because I think the Dream Festival is on at this time of year." gazing at the castle that was clearly his home. As much as he was glad to have come home again, there was still a lot to do and since he still had worries about his own heart, he couldn't return knowing that he still had a lot of work to do.

Mickey still felt bad for leaving his friends and family to handle the festival and was a little sad for missing out this year's activities, but he knew that he had to make sure he didn't turn to the wrong path or make any grave mistakes that could end up devouring his heart into darkness.

"The what?" Jason asked, dumbfounded about the Dream Festival...whatever that was.

As though realising that he couldn't take Jason with him but at the same time, didn't want his friend to be left out, Mickey then remembered he carried something he promised to invite Master Yen Sid for later, but since the way things were going, he would have to wait for at least another year. So the young king digged into his left pant pocket and pulled out a card, handing over to Jason who took it, inspecting it curiously. On the front, it said, "Disney Town Passport".

"What's this?" Jason asked.

"A Lifetime Pass." Mickey explained with a smile. "If ya want to came back, you're welcome here anytime as long as you have that ticket."

"Wow! Thanks, Mickey!" Jason smiled, getting more excited. To think that he can come here anytime he wanted. He just hoped that it would still be in good use in the future once Time is restored and Temporal Tower is saved.

Nodding with a silent 'your welcome', Mickey then said to his friend, "Welp, I'm gonna go check up the Castle and town. In the meantime, why don't you take a look around and we'll meet up back here." waving a goodbye for now as he made track to head towards the castle.

Suddenly remembering something else, Mickey paused before turning back to Jason, requesting him a little nervously, "Oh! And don't tell anybody you know me, especially to Minnie. She'll get worried and well, pretty angry, and gee, girls tend to get pretty mad." shuddering at the memories of when his wife would usually angry, which can be scary.

"Uh, okay." Jason replied, blinking in confusion. Mickey nodded his thanks before taking off into town, leaving Jason on his own as the eleven year old couldn't help but ask, "Who's Minnie?"

Deciding to keep to his promise, Jason ventured into Disney Town himself, and after showing his passport to the vendor outside of the town's doors, the young future-boy was allowed to enter and walked around the colourful streets. From what he's seeing, a festival was going on, especially with the party decorations and balloons and fun activities that he'd never seen before.

He was just passed a post office mail house when suddenly...

( **~Hero or Heel?-KH:BBS~** )

"Tada!" A large humaniod black cat who's back is shown to Jason who flinched while freaking out. The cat in the meantime, began some speech heroically, "Wearin' the mask of peace and hope," he turns around, revealing his bright outfit, with a red cape and white mask, continuing, "...comes the fearless defender and hero of this town! It is me-Captain Justice!" Striking a pose as though he was some super hero.

"Wha-?" Jason slumped with a dumbfounded expression and sweatdrop. Mickey didn't mention anything about this big over-sized guy.

'Captain Justice' noticed the boy and walked over towards him, saying offeringly, "Well, lookie here. A young lad looking lost. How can I help ya? Just answer me and Captain Justice will solve all of your problems!"

"Uh, um..." Jason blinked, not certain how to respond to this. He then decided that maybe this 'Captain Justice' must know something and asked awkwardly, "Well...I'm not lost, exactly, but, maybe you can answer me this; You've seen a green looking kind of guy named Grovyle? He's my best friend and we got separated."

'Captain Justice' looked a little disappointed about this kind of 'help' but he did try to recall of seeing anyone 'green' today. When he realised that he hasn't, he shook his head, replying, "Hmmmm...nope, sorry kid. Haven't seen any green fellows at all."

"Figures." Jason sighed, before shrugging, "Guess I'll just take a look around." beginning to walk past 'Captain Justice' who looked shocked at this.

"What!? Now lookie here, kid, helping others is what I do best!" The large cat protested, causing the boy to stop as the former continued, "What else can I do?"

"Huh?" Jason blinked, then thought of something and decided to humor this guy, requesting, "Well...if you see Grovyle if I don't find him here, can you tell him that I'm looking for him? Tell him that _"Jason has been looking everywhere"_."

"That sounds too easy," 'Justice' thought, but decided to agree, saying in return, "But tell ya what, I'll do as you ask, or my name's not Captain Justice!" pumping his chest proudly, making Jason feel even more awkward.

( **~End Hero or Heel?~** )

"Right...thanks." Jason nodded, before walking away, while 'Captain Justice' walked into the opposite direction. Once the large cat was out of earshot, Jason couldn't help but mutter, still dumbfounded and weirded out, " _"Captain Justice"_? More like _"Captain Weirdo"_ , if you ask me."

Somehow, Jason doubted that the guy he just met was even a real hero or even help out others. As far as the boy was concerned, the large cat was just all act and no show. He just hoped he wouldn't be seeing him again anytime soon.

* * *

( **~Mickey Mouse March-KH:BBS~** )

After testing out the fun activies such as the Fruit Ball and things like that even though he didn't get the chance to try out the Rumble Racing due to the fact that he didn't have a cart or anything like that but it was still fun to watch, Jason found himself near an outdoor theatre stage that was decorated with streamers. Standing near it, to his surprise, was a humaniod female mouse that resembled to Mickey, only that she was wearing a crown with a symbol that was shaped like her and Mickey's heads, long white gloves that went up to her elbows, and a pink ball-like dress.

Next to her was a normal yellow-orangey dog with black ears, thin tail and was wearing a green collor.

"Hello! Daisy? Where are you?" The female mouse was calling out. When she didn't get a reply, she clasped her hands together with a worried expression growing, "Oh dear, where could she be? I hope she's alright."

The dog whimpered in equal worry, before his left ear lifts up at the sound of someone coming. When the dog turned to see Jason approach with a curious and concerned expression, already seeing this newcommer friendly, the dog barked before rushing over towards him, startling Jason while the dog was giving him a friendly greeting, even licking him on the face.

"Wha-hey!" Jason laughed, finding himself to be a little ticklish. "Whoa, easy there, doggy." giving the dog a pat on the head, liking him already.

The female mouse, seeing this, went over as she said smiling at the greeting of the new young man, "Oh my. Pluto seems to like you, young man."

Once she was close, Jason nearly did to a double-take. She did really look just like Mickey. But then he hid it and then asked while glancing at the dog, realising his name, "Pluto? That's a very nice name. Nice to meet you, Pluto." giving Pluto another pat on the head, in which the said dog barked happily.

Jason then gazed at the female mouse and apologetically asked, "Uh, ma'am, I'm really sorry for overhearing, but, are you looking for someone?"

Her previous worry returning, the female mouse answered, a little awkwardly, " Well, my good friend and lady-in-waiting Daisy was supposed to meet me here, but I haven't seen her yet. I'm getting very worried."

"A missing Lady you say, my dear Queen?" A familiar voice called out, causing all three of them to turn and much to their, especially Jason's dismay, 'Captain Justice' was approaching them.

Jason groaned, mentally grumbling, ' _Not him._ '

"Say no more, you royal highness! Captain Justice will go and search far and wide for the missing lady!" 'Justice' said proudly to the female mouse.

"Oh, Pete, you don't have to look _"far and wide"_. I'm sure Daisy isn't too far." The female mouse told him, while trying to hold in her annoyance and was still disappointed.

Jason blinked in confusion about what she said, asking about 'Justice', "Pete?"

Realising that his real identiy has been spoken, 'Justice' who's real name is Pete, knowing that he was in trouble, muttered a soft, 'Uh oh' before pretending to hear something, saying, "Hm? What's that? Another emergancy call?"

Jason, the mouse and Pluto try to hear what Pete was hearing, but didn't. Despite this, Pete quickly ran away, calling out to obviously no one, "Not to worry, Captain Justice is on the way!" before saying to the others, "'Fraid the missing lady will have to wait."

Pluto growled as Pete retreated while the female mouse sighed in sadness. Jason blinked, before realising what Pete had said and then turned to the mouse who was obvious a queen, panickly apologuising, "Uh, did he just say, Queen? S-Sorry, your majesty! Me and my bad manners. My name's Jason." quickly bowing to show his respects.

The Queen, identied as Minnie, King Mickey's wife and best girl, quickly told Jason assuringly and kindly, " Oh, don't be so formal, dear. Just call me Minnie."

Doing as requested, Jason stood up, realising that this was Minnie that Mickey had told him about. Jason he had to admit, the queen looked really cute and decided that he'd better keep his mouth shut to avoid in mentioning anything about Mickey, while Minnie looked away, admitting in sadness, "The thing is, I'm not sure I'm doing a very good job protecting my kingdom."

' _She sounds just as uncertain as Mickey._ ' Jason thought, feeling sorry for her. He then saying while rubbing the back of his head, about Pete, "Well, actually your majesty-er, I mean, Minnie, I think you do a million times better job then that guy we just saw." to which Pluto nodded in 100% agreement, before offering kindly, "Anyway, if you like, I can go look for Daisy."

"You will?" Minnie asked, surprised.

"Sure." Jason shrugged, "I'm looking for my best friend too, so, I can fill up my time in looking for others as well."

"Oh thank you, Jason. You're sweet." Minnie replied in gratitude, which made Jason blush in embarrassment. ( **~End Mickey Mouse March~** )

* * *

As he ventured through out town in search for anyone named Daisy, Jason smiled to himself as he muttered, "Wow, Minnie is actually really nice. No wonder Mickey married her." before continuing his search through out Disney Town.

Despite this, there Unversed were again appearing and despite being on his own, Jason took out the annoying monsters with his Keyblade while realising this was why Mickey was checking up at the castle. He just hoped that neither Vanitas or the old guy with the yellow eyes were near the palace which was Mickey and Minnie's home.

During his search, Jason asked the citizens of the kingdom for any signs of Daisy, from a horse named Horace, to triplet ducklings named Huey, Dewey and Louie who were working on an organ-like ice cream machine( **A/N: the musical type organ, not inners** ), to a cow named Clarabelle, and to two chipmunks named Chip and Dale.

With traces of directions, Jason eventually decided to try the sewers underground since going to the castle seemed like a bad idea, plus Mickey might've seen her by accident. To his surprise, the sewers were much cleaner than he thought. It looked more like a gear tunnel with multiple tunnels from one place to another which was huge but admittedly fun to explore. Fortunately, there were arrows to follow so at least he wouldn't find himself stuck here for days.

To his dismay, when he reached an area that says, "Pete's Rec Room", Jason discovered a giant pin-ball machine on the wall, where right in the middle leading to somewhere within the wall, was a white young female duck in a purple dress, gloves and a tiara on her head, and she was surrounded by familiar monsters that where threatening to attack her.

( **~Rowdy Rumble-KH:BBS~** )

"Not the Unversed!" Jason grunted, trying to figure out a way to reach to where the female duck was, which he inspected was Daisy. Just then he caught sight of someone familiar from another entrance tunnel above him and Daisy on the other side, taking out a larger Unversed with a familiar Keyblade.

It was Mickey.

Seeing Jason down below, Mickey silently shushed him before gives out a signal, pointing at the glove just below his friend. Getting the idea once he looked to see what Mickey was pointing at, Jason nodded before hopping on and allowed it to propel himself up where he awkwardly bounced around like a pinball, which as the Unversed attempted to take him out, Jason managed to knock them out while inside an air-bubble ball before eventually landing himself on the platform where Daisy was, standing protectively in front of her, facing the Unversed.

"Back off, blue jittering creeps! Leave her alone!" Jason yelled, summoning his Keyblade, and ready to fight and defend the stunned female duck behind him.

While Mickey was taking out the Unversed from above with his Keyblade in his usual agility skills and magic without Daisy noticing, Jason blocked and slashed at the Unversed that attempted to get near the Queen's Lady-in-waiting. He then knocked them over down into the giant Pinball machine where they continously bounced and bonked into the massive game and knocking into each other, causing damage to themselves before vanishing out of existance.

Jason then slid behind another Unversed before attacking it on it's back by surprise to avoid in getting to Daisy, finishing it off. However he was caught off-guard when a Plant Unversed knocked him to the side and down into the pinball machine. Fortunately, one of the giant flippers flipped him back up and while he used a combination of being inside the giant ball and his Keyblade, he took out more Unversed that appeared in a similiar situation before landing back onto the platform, knocking the Plant Unversed away from Daisy, knocking it down.

When a fire-looking Unversed then appeared with two others, Jason clashed against the monsters until he unexpectedly called out, "Freeze!" and to his surprise, a Blizzard spell shot out from his Keyblade, freezing the three Unversed who were stuck frozen and dropped down into the pinball machine where they suffered the same fate as the earlier Unversed. He couldn't believe that he just did that-he used magic that he didn't know he had in him. Jason made a quick mental note to ask Mickey about this later.

He was forced out of his thoughts when two Eagle-like Unversed appeared and swooped in to try and nap either him or Daisy. Getting an idea, Jason then concentrated and casted Blizzard again, catching the two monsters off-guard while they fell onto the platform, frozen while still moving, which allowed him to slash and slice at them before whacking them as hard as he could while up above, Mickey used a thunder spell to turn five other Unversed into crisp, defeating them instantly.

Once the two found that there weren't anymore Unversed, Mickey gave Jason a silent nod before running off to avoid in being seen. Jason in the meantime, scooped Daisy in his arms and made for the exit behind them, making it outside where fields and the blue sky were seen just outside of town from their current position. ( **~End Rowdy Rumble~** )

* * *

Making it just near the Rumble Race course, Jason sighed before gently puts Daisy down while the latter sighed in relief, dusting off her dress.

( **~Mickey Mouse March-KH:BBS~** )

"Thank you so much, young man." Daisy said to Jason, explaining in slight annoyance, "Those mean monsters kidnapped me and took me to Pete's stupid Pinball Attraction!" crossing her arms, mentally grumbling.

"I'm just glad I could help." Jason replied, explaining, "The Queen sent me to find you, 'cause she was worried."

Instantly finding something cute about Jason, Daisy smiled and couldn't help but tease after the boy mentioned about Minnie, "I'm pretty sure you voulenteered."

Realising that he was caught, Jason sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, admitting, "Okay, so I did voulenteer. But she was worried about you."

"Well, thanks again for saving me." Daisy thanked once more, before introducing herself, "My name is Daisy. What's your name?"

"Jason. Nice to meet ya, Daisy." Jason replied happily. He then blinked in confusion when Daisy seemed to be looking over him.

When she was done, Daisy thought, "You know, you kind of remind of King Mickey." and at Jason's confused eye-brow, she continued, "He always voulenteered to help out too. But he just left recently for some 'training'. Can't say I'm mad at him."

Jason tried very hard not to visibly flinch at this. ' _Oh great. Everyone knows that Mickey was training with Master Yen Sid, but don't know about the Unversed._ ' Instead, he asked curiously, "Why's that?"

Hesitating a little, Daisy then explained, "Well, I promised not to tell Minnie, but Mickey told me that he was worried that he wasn't strong enough to protect the Kingdom and was worried about his heart. You see, five years ago, he met a ghost of a lost relative he hasn't heard of who made a terrible mistake. King Mickey told me that he didn't want to make the same or similiar mistakes and was actually worried that his heart would lead us into trouble."

' _Mickey didn't tell me that. I guess that's why he want back to Yen Sid for more training-the training to test his heart. Grovyle told me that that darkness in people's and Pokemon's hearts can lead one into a dark path._ ' Jason thought to himself. Now that he thought about it, it explained why Mickey was hesitated to be back home so soon.

Deciding to ask him later, Jason then shrugged and thought while lying a little to keep to his promise, "I guess I can see why he's worried. Not that I've met him, but he sounds like a great King."

"Oh, King Mickey did so much for pretty much as long as I've known him..." Daisy agreed, before giggling at certain memories as she added, "Even if he, Donald and Goofy got into a lot of mess a long time ago."

' _That I gotta hear._ ' Jason thought, before saying, "Hey, let's head back to Queen Minnie. Can't keep her waiting any longer."

"Good idea." Daisy agreed.

* * *

When the two of them returned to the stage, instantly, Minnie and Plut saw Jason and Daisy, much to their relief as the Queen and her friend embraced happily.

"Oh Daisy! I was so worried!"

"I'm sorry, Queen Minnie. It's a long story, but Jason here saved me from those awful monsters." Daisy replied.

When the two girls let go, they gazed up at Jason while Minnie said to him gratefully, "Oh, thank you, Jason. You've been so kind to us. You remind me of my Mickey." before sighing at the mention of her husband, "Oh, if only he could meet you, then he'd understand that he doesn't need to worry about his heart causing him trouble like Retro-Mickey's did."

' _Retro-Mickey? Probably best if I ask Mickey myself._ ' Jason thought, while replying to the queen, "Wish I could meet the King too." in which he knew that he still had to find Grovyle and solve the problems with the Unversed.

"Alrighty, where could that Daisy be?" Pete's voice caught their attention, in which the four of them turned to see 'Justice' return as he looked around.

Instantly recongising him, Daisy grumbled as she placed her hands on her hips, saying grumpily, "Took you long enough, Pete." which got his attention and upon seeing her, he was shocked.

"Wha-!? How'd you-?" Pete stuttered in disbelief, before groaning angrily, "D'oooooh! Why do I always end up in bad luck!? Just you wait, you'll come screaming for Captain Justice to do you service."

"I wouldn't recommend it, _"Captain Justice"_." Jason pointed out dryly, while Pluto and Daisy glared at Pete with Minnie having an equal angry look.

Realising that he wasn't going to get any costumers today, Pete waved it off, "Nevermind." before taking off to go somewhere else.

Once Pete was out of sight and out of earshot, Daisy growled, "Oooh! If there's anyone who's heart is causing trouble, it's that Pete!" in which Pluto nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, about that _"Captain Justice"_." Jason began, wanting to get the point straight, asking, dumbfounded, "His name is really Pete? What's with that anyway?"

"The only reason Pete's calling himself Captain Justice is that he thinks he'll win the Million Dreams Award." Daisy answered.

Now confused and curious, Jason tilted his head to the side a little, asking, "What's the Million's Dream Award?"

"That's one of the Dream Festival events. Everyone votes for who they think is the town's most exemplary citizen. The event is supposed to help us appreciate how much we all look out for each other every day." Queen Minnie explained.

' _I get it. So that's what the Dream Festival is that Mickey said._ ' Jason thought, remembering what Mickey told him earlier, before saying in excitement, "That sounds really fun!"

"But Pete thinks he can get his hands on the prize, which I'm 100% sure that he won't." Daisy added, shaking her head, knowing that the 'Captain Justice' persona wouldn't help Pete win anything as far as she was concerned.

Jason laughed in agreement, saying, "That makes the both of us."

( **~End Mickey Mouse March~** )

While Daisy, Minnie and Pluto shared a laugh as well, Jason smiled to himself in his own thoughts, gaining some more confidence on his own adventure with Mickey on his quest to find Grovyle. ' _I'm just glad I found someone else's friend. I know I'll find Grovyle. I just gotta be paitent. Plus, he's with this Terra guy so, I don't think I should be very worried._ '

* * *

* _Million Dreams Award Presentation-Jason_ *

Later, the citizens of the town gather at the stadium in the Main Plaza, waiting for the festival to begin. Jason was there as well, having decided to check it out himself before he and Mickey would leave to continue their adventure to other worlds.

Horace was standing next to him, wondering, "Who do you think's gonna win this year's Million Dreams Award?"

Nearby, Chip and Dale, the two engineers, were excited as well as the former said to his brother, "Boy oh boy! I hope it's the guys I voted for!"

"I voted for them, too!" Dale reminded his brother.

Huey in the red shirt and hat, Dewey in blue and Louie in green, were having a conversation of their own about their own success earlier in the day, with Huey saying to his brothers happily and excitedly, "Now that we got so much business at the shop, maybe we'll be number one!"

"Wow, Unca Scrooge sure would be proud of us if we actually won!" Dewey thought excitedly.

Louie smiled, saying with a smile and thought, "Yeah, an' I bet Unca Donald would be pretty surprised, too."

"Hello, everyone, and thank you for waiting." Minnie's voice was heard as she and Daisy walked up front on the stage, the queen continuing to the crowd before them, "Now, it's time to begin the main event of our Dream Festival-the Million Dreams Award presentation."

Behind the crowd in the gazebo, was Pete dressed in his Captain Justice outfit having his arms crossed, confident that he was the winner of the Million Dreams Award, grinning, "Heh! Just skip to the part where you say my name. This is a shoo-in!"

After reading the results, Minnie said happily, "Oh, how very exciting! This year we have multiple winners. The Million Dream Award goes to... Ventus, Aqua, Sailor Moon, Jason, Grovyle, and Terra. All six of you!"

While the crowd gazed at Jason, cheering happily and congratulating him and others that won the event, Jason himself was astonded while looking around, asking in shock, "Grovyle and those other guys were here!?" trying to see any trace of his best friend and the other guys he and Mickey met earlier...well, except Terra.

Pete on the other hand, shocked and dismayed, race out of the gazebo and up the stage, asking, "Whaddaya mean!?" and to everyone else's dismay, he jumped onto the stage, proclaiming, "There's gotta be a mistake. Everybody voted for Captain Justice. I made sure!" turning to the crowd, "Now, go on, tell her!"

To his frustration, no one said anything. Thinking, he muttered to himself, "Better try the other one..."

He walks off stage and changes costumes in a flash, now wearing a purple alterate outfit from his previous one, posing, "The rogue racer, Captain Dark!"

Unfortunately for Pete, Jason looked at him with a dry skeptical look that said, ' _Seriously?_ ' while everyone else in the crowd turned around, disinterested at all and knowing that the votes were true, knowing how much of a troublemaker Pete really was, even with his lousy costumes.

"Pete, we counted the votes very carefully. Ventus, Jason, Aqua, Sailor Moon, Grovyle and Terra won." Minnie told him, before saying gently despite the troubles her husband's arch enemy had caused through out the years, "Oh, Pete, I think you tried to do something good, but you were doing it for the wrong reasons, and you went about it the wrong way. Still, a couple of citizens must have though you had goodness in you, because you actually got a few votes. They knew you were looking out for them."

Despite this, Pete was uninterested, only caring about the prize as he scoffed, "Big whoop! I don't need their lousy votes. Just cough up my prize!"

"Pete!" Minnie yelled, now angered for real. "They voted for you because they believe in you and care about you. How could you look down on that? I've tried to forgive a lot of things you've done, but this is too much. Now you've finally crossed the line." She finally had enough of Pete's meaness.

"Like that matters to me." Pete said, not worried and unfazed by Minnie's anger. "Besides, what are you gonna do about it?" confident that now that Mickey wasn't around, he could get away with it.

Big mistake on Pete's part.

"Ha! I'm going to let you cool off for a while." Minnie told him, calling out, "Guards!"

When Pete looked over the stage, a horde of magical enchanted brooms marched and stomped over towards the stage, their body postures looking very angry despite not having any faces, as they encircle around the now worried Pete.

"W-wait, what?" He muttered. To Pete's shock, and with surprisingly good strength, the brooms close in around him and lift him off the ground as he tried to wriggle free, but couldn't, realising that he was arrested(again). You can never imagine how many times he's been arrested through out the years. This time, though, was much different.

"Hey! Let me go! Put me down! What!? No, you can't-no, no, no-hey, easy! Ow!" Pete whined as he continued to kick and scream while the enchanted Brooms carry him offstage and out of the plaza, with everyone else watching them disappear around the corner of town.

With Pete out of the, and good riddence for that, everyone returned to the cheerful mood as Minnie requested, back in her normal cheerful mood, "Now, shall we continue the ceremony? Would the six winners, Ventus, Jason, Aqua, Sailor Moon, Terra, and Grovyle, please come up and join me on the stage?"

Jason nodded and walked up the stage expectedly, looking around for Grovyle, 'Sailor Moon', Aqua, Ven and Terra. Unfortunately, he was the only one up on the stage with Minnie and Daisy.

"Oh dear, it looks like our other five winners couldn't make it here to be with us today." Minnie sighed.

"Aw man..." Jason groaned, disappointed. He missed them again.

The Queen then gazed up at Jason, saying warmly, "Perhaps you would accept the award on their behalf. After all, you've been so kind to so many here at the Dream Festival. So now, I hereby present the Million Dreams Award...as a token of how much you matter to us. Congratulations!"

The crowd cheered once again, making Jason feel a little bit better, flattered as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, saying, "Thanks, guys." bashful.

"And as an extra treat, we've created something special-an ice cream flavor just for you." Minnie added, holding out a very delicious looking Ice Cream on a waffle cone, the ice cream itself shaped like an apple with an edible cinnimon cookie crown placed on top of it, as she announced the ice cream's name, "Friendship-Apple ice cream!"

"Oh my, I wish I had my own ice cream flavor!" Horace thought as he gazed at the ice cream.

Jason kindly accepted the ice cream as Chip asked excitedly, "What's it taste like?"

"Go on, try it!" Dale encouraged.

Jason gazed at Minnie who nodded to go ahead. The young eleven year old inspected it, before taking a bite out of the ice cream while the crowd watches.

"What do you think?" Minnie asked.

To everyone's relief, Jason's eyes glittered as he exclaimed in amazement, "Wow! This is the best ice cream I've ever had! I love it!" as it was definately the best ice cream in his life. He had just discovered his new flavour ice cream.

Minnie laughed happily, "We're all very glad you're enjoying it." as the crowd cheered once again and Jason happily and politely finished off his ice cream, mentally promising himself to come back to one of the most fun worlds in the Realm of Light.

* * *

* _Back in the main story_ *

After the Dream Festival and saying his goodbyes to Minnie, Daisy and Pluto, Jason left Disney Town and found Mickey up on the hill outside of town, the two companions walking together, having a conversation. Mickey had just finished off checking the castle and the rest of town, relieved that the Unversed haven't caused damage at all and now could continue his journey to help Jason to find Grovyle and to solve the mystery of the troubles in the Worlds.

"Sorry about leavin' ya like that, Jason." Mickey apologuised.

Jason shook his head with an understanding smile, replying, "That's okay. Glad things worked out here."

Just seconds after he said this, suddenly lights glowed from Mickey's pocket and Jason's wristband, causing both of them to realise, to their dismay, that the Star Shard was randomly acting up again.

"Not again." Jason groaned.

"Hold on tight!" Mickey exclaimed as he quickly grabbed hold of Jason's hand, just moments before the two companions once again are wisked away in zipping light, leaving Disney Town behind and onward towards their next destination to another world, to learn more about the situation and were about to face more unexpected events.

* * *

 **A/N: We return to Grovyle and Terra in the next chapter, still in Disney Town. Please look forward to it and I hope this chapter wasn't that bad. Sorry that it was short, but Disney Town's level seemed to be shorter than the other levels of Birth By Sleep.**


	20. CHAPTER 19: Disney Town-Grovyle

**Disclaimer:** The name _Selene_ is the name of the Moon Goddess who is the daughter of Zeus, according to Greek legends.

 **Author's note: Sorry about the delay. Christmas was practically busy and, well, for those who read and reviewed "Sailor Moon's Christmas Carol" recently, you can understand why. Anyway, I'm back and well...hopefully I'll get this done this year. I think the Disney Town chapters will be shorter than the previous ones and the next ones after that.**

 **I only own the rights of Jason, Lyla, and Chancellor. The rest belong rightfully to Square Enix, Disney, Nintendo and Toei.**

* * *

CHAPTER 19: Disney Town-Grovyle.

 _Back with Grovyle..._

Having just landed in the outskirts of a place in which both Grovyle and Terra figured was Disney Town since their Passports matched that of the beautiful castle that stood towering within the kingdom, the two travellers were still having thoughts on what Xehanort said back in Radiant Garden. Despite being called a 'Master', Terra still felt guilty for his misuse of darkness, while Grovyle's suspicions towards the elderly Keyblade Master only increased bit by bit.

The area around them looked rather fun as balloons were floating next to a dirt road. Grovyle couldn't help but comment, "I wouldn't mind bringing Jason over here after I find him. This place seems exciting."

"You guys don't have a lot of fun in the future, do you?" Terra thought.

"No, not really." Grovyle admitted as the two paused. "While we did have our funny moments, our main life in the future was acting on survival and fighting against ambushes. Not really a place to have desire to live."

"Do you how the future happened?" Terra asked, a little curious since he figured that, if he and others knew now, then maybe they could figure out a way to prevent the darkness seeping into Grovyle and Jason's worlds.

The gecko-Pokemon shook his head, answering, "Not yet, but Jason and I will eventually figure out a way to bring light and time back into our world. Until then, we have a lot of research to do."

"Wish there was something I could do to help." Terra muttered, only for him and Grovyle to gasp in shock as strange figures went speeding past them along the road that seemed like a racetrack.

The two of them instantly recongised the colours, symbols and eyes of the figures that went parreling down, as Terra exclaimed, summoning his Keyblade, "Unversed!" and didn't even think when he went onto the track.

"Terra, hold on!" Grovyle protested, but he was too late and he groaned in dismay, facepalming himself, "Not in the middle of the road...even I know the road rules, having been visiting Jason ever since I first met him." before giving chase to try and stop his friend from at least getting run over like a pancake.

Terra in the meantime ran onto the race track, but these kind of kart-like Unversed were too quick for him to chase on foot. Thinking of an idea, he then desummoned his weapon and made to summon his armor to use his glider, when someone shouted out, "Look out!"

He spins around and sees a large cat in a costume driving a purple and black kart speeding his way towards Terra. Thankfully, Grovyle rushes up and pulls Terra out of the way while the kart zooms past, leaving behind a trial of dust. The two travellers sat up, blinking at the close call before standing up, just in time to see a female mouse approach wearing a pink dress and a crown, and two chipmunks, both wearing engineer clothes, one had a black nose and another had a red nose with buck teeth.

"Phew!" The mouse, clearly being Queen Minnie, sighed in relief, since she was the one who called out to Terra earlier.

As Grovyle and Terra approached the three, all five of them and the dog being Pluto walk to the entrance of the racetrack, as Terra thanked Minnie, "Thanks for piping up back there. I mean it. The name's Terra." before gazing at Grovyle, thanking him as well, "And Grovyle, thanks for pulling me out of the way."

"No problem." Grovyle replied to his friend, before gazing at Minnie and spoke politely, "Excuse my manners, ma'am. I'm Grovyle."

"It's nice to meet you, Terra, and Grovyle." Minnie replied, and despite that she was shocked at the reckless actions of the two, she could already tell that both Grovyle and Terra had kind hearts.

The chipmunks on the other hand didn't see that, as the one with the black nose named Chip jumped up angrily to Terra, "What're you, nut's, running out onto the course like that?"

"Yeah, that's against the rules." The one with the red nose named Dale said in agreement.

"Well, uh...I guess we both reacted without thinking?" Grovyle awkwardly replied with a sweatdrop, mentally grumbling that Jason's influence has gotten to him, before turning to Terra and quickly said, "No offence."

"None taken." Terra replied, before asking a little skeptically, "Anyway, how'd you know about roads?"

Grovyle sighed before pointing out, "Just because I'm a Pokemon doesn't mean I don't know about the road rules. I've been hanging around Jason more than I had in a forest."

"Reacted without thinking!?" Chip exclaimed in shock, before blinking, "Sounds like someone else we know before he changed five years ago!"

Before Grovyle and Terra could ask who Chip was talking about, Dale suddenly noticed something or rather, someone above them, as he exclaimed, pointing so that everyone else to see what he was looking at, "Look, it's Captain Dark!"

Up on a rooftop, as the same figure from before, his back turned to the group below.

( **~Hero or Heel?-KH:BBS~** )

"Disguised in Shadows, the rogue racer reigns!" The figure began in a speech, before he jumps from the roof and lands on the ground, his back still facing the group, whirling around and striked a pose as he introduced himself, "I am...Captain Dark!" as though he was some famous guy.

Terra just blinked in confusion while Grovyle sweatdroped, dumbfounded by the unusual introduction, not to mention totally weird and...well, just plain creepy. Minnie sighed in exasperation while Pluto growled, and Chip and Dale both looked at 'Captain Dark' in sheer annoyance, crossing their arms against their chests.

'Captain Dark', seeing Terra and Grovyle, approached them as he said in sheer annoyance on what just happened earlier on the racetrack, "And you must be the chumps who made me miss a new track record." before getting the better look on the two, before realising, "Hold on... How's come I don't know you both? Somebody bringin' in a ringer?"

"Excuse me?" Grovyle asked, even more dumbfounded.

"No." Terra shook his head, "I'm not even a racer."

That didn't stop 'Captain Dark' as he puts his arms around both Grovyle and Terra, pulling them together, saying, "Must be downright temptatious to try 'n' stop a primo racer like me from gettin' the record. But we all gotta play by the rules, rookies." slapping them on their backs that made them cough, before he walked away back onto the track.

"Now just a second! You're the no-good cheater who's always breakin' the rules!" Chip yelled out to 'Captain Dark' who ignored him at this. ( **~End Hero or Heel?~** )

"This _"Captain Dark"_ looks rather like a loser to me, anyway." Grovyle couldn't help but comment, before flinching as he realised that he spoke without thinking. To his relief, Chip, Dale, and even Queen Minnie bursted out laughing at the comment, all three of them knowing that he was absolutely right.

Terra on the other hand, spoke up about the situation, "I can't say racing interests me, but I need to defeat the Unversed." before requesting to Minnie, Chip and Dale, "Tell me what I've gotta do."

Hearing this, everyone gazed at him as Chip, remembering something, asked, "Are you talkin' about all those karts that look like scary, ugly monsters?"

"You got the scary, ugly parts right." Grovyle chuckled, as Terra nodded.

"Hmm..." Both Chip and Dale thought deeply, sharing a glance and trying to figure out the so called _"Unversed"_ that were on the race tracks that appeared recently and when the two chipmunks first saw them, the brothers had freaked out at the sight of the monsters.

"Well, we've only ever seen the monsters on the track..." Minnie began, troubled by the sight of the monsters that appeared. This made her think that maybe this was why Mickey had left recently since he could sense the danger but felt that he wasn't strong enough yet.

That's when the two chipmunks had an idea as Chip exclaimed excitedly, "That's it! Terra, you just need to enter the races! And while you're at it, take that Captain Dark down a notch or two. He's always breakin' the rules and causin' trouble." with Dale nodding in agreement.

"I have to become a racer?" Terra questioned, a little surprised. At the chipmunks nods of confirmation, he thought about it and considered it. It was reckless to take out the Unversed on the road and breaking the rules here did seem a bad idea as well. Plus, he had his glider, and it appeared the race allowed all different kinds of vehicles other than just go-karts. Plus he doubted that the Unversed would play by the rules anyway. Finally, he decided that he might as well give it a shot.

"Now, I'm sure I don't have to tell you-"

"I know." Terra politely cuts Minnie off, "I'll play by the rules." which made her giggle happily.

Chip and Dale cheered as well as the latter exclaimed, "Yay, Terra's gonna be a new racer!"

"Just come talk to me whenever you're ready. I'll get you signed up and everything." Chip said in offering. Terra nodded in thanks, before turning to Grovyle who shrugged apologetically.

"Wish I could join in, but...the speed I have is my own abilites, not being a driver. Sorry." Grovyle told them, slightly disappointed himself.

Minnie, feeling sorry for the kind Pokemon, approached him and said assuringly, "Oh that's alright, Grovyle. Maybe next time?"

' _Maybe._ ' Grovyle thought. Maybe he can check out the town for any more Unversed and take them out, just in case they cause more problems through out the Kingdom. Though it didn't seem to be any other than the ones on the race track. Plus, he was curious to see how the race went anyway and it looked like fun...if it weren't for the fact that the monsters were the main problem.

* * *

As soon as Terra had Chip sign him up for the race, the Keyblade wielder decided to forgo his armor and just use his glider instead, positioning himself at the racinging line along with other racers, most of them Unversed, and one being 'Captain Dark' who secretly snickered evilly, confident that he'll win the race by the old fashioned way.

Cheating.

Grovyle was with Queen Minnie, and Pluto in the audience stands, hoping for the best of this race, while gazing sight at Terra, but also caught the look on 'Captain Dark's' face. The Gecko-Pokemon's eyes narrowed as he instantly knew that Chip was right. That large cat in the one of the most ridiculous outfits was indeed a no-good troublermaker and cheater.

"Oh dear, where did Chip and Dale go?" Minnie spoke up as she and Pluto, and now even Grovyle who heard this, all noticed that the two engineer chipmunks were missing. They were supposed to be here. Where were they?

"I can go look for them, if you like." Grovyle offered.

"You will?" Minnie asked, and at Grovyle's nod, the queen smiled, "Oh thank you, Grovyle. You're so sweet."

The Gecko Pokemon's face turned to slight hint of pink of embarrassment, before clearing his throat and promised that he'll be back soon before making his way into town to find the two missing chipmunks, and hoped that nothing bad happened to them and hoped that neither of them were going to miss the race. He didn't have to search long as just as he arrived at the entrance, he heard twin screams ahead of him.

( **~Go! Go! Rumble Racer~** )

When Grovyle gazed up ahead, his eyes widened as Chip and Dale were being chased by a couple of Unversed that attempted to do them harm. Realising that it would mean more trouble, he immediately leaped into action and once the engineered raced past him, Grovyle summoned Leafblade before slashing one Unversed at the left, and did the same to the right with another one, before using Quick Attack to shove the third one and sent it flying backwards.

"Go! I'll handle these things!" Grovyle instructed to the chipmunks who, stunned by his actions, nodded before heading to Queen Minnie.

* * *

Meanwhile, the race just began and all of the racers, Terra included, sped onto the track through out the obstacle course while avoiding in crashing into anything. There were short cuts and speed humps that were allowed to be used, though Terra easily sped past the Unversed Karts that, at the sight of the Keyblade wielder, vanished in defeat. Terra then narrowly avoided 'Captain Dark' who, his kart being his own design, leaped over him with extended wheels before gaining ahead.

"Nobody's gonna beat me at the race!" 'Captain Dark' declared, grinning cheatingly as he gazed back at Terra, adding, "Especially the new rookie!" and laughed before speeding up.

"I can see why Chip and Dale called him a cheater." Terra grunted, before mustering his glider to go faster, determined to win the race fair and square to handle the Unversed problem and to put 'Captain Dark' in his place.

* * *

Meanwhile, Grovyle used bullet seed attack at more Unversed that appeared out of nowhere before leaping out of the way as one of those annoying now new childish-looking Unversed attempted to swipe at him. He then folded his arms together in an X form before leaping forward and thrusted them out while using Leafblade, finishing off two of the Unversed with ease, but was caught off-guard when another one swiped at him and knocked him over. He quickly recovered as he jumped before decending, whacking the lone Unversed in the head with Pound Attack before finishing it off with a swipe of Leafblade.

Ten more suddenly appeared surrounding him and Grovyle grunted, "You've got to be kidding me!" before leaping out of the way to avoid the swiping claws of the human-sized Unversed before counter-attacking by leaping high into the air and unleashed bullet-seed which rained down at the Unversed and eliminating them after a couple of hits each.

* * *

Back on the race track, Terra dodged several obstacle courses by gliding by them with ease without even cheating so far. He even had to avoid several of the non-obstacle courses done by 'Captain Dark' who, seeing how the new racer was close to second place, brought out a chainsaw out of nowhere, cutting away several trees and fences off the track to block the road. He used this technquie five years ago in a failed attempt to block King Mickey who still managed to defeat him as the two had competitied to reach the top of the former un-named Mountain. Unfortunately, much like five years ago, Terra easily dodged this obstacles and still managed to keep his speed and even managed to now be racing right next to 'Captain Dark'.

The two were now even, even if Terra tried to avoid in getting pushed off track by 'Captain Dark' before the two discovered another problem right in front of them. There was a speed bump that would give one of them a chance to win the race fairly, but there also a rock right next to it that could cause one of them to crash with some damage. Now it was determined on who would win and who would crash.

Despite the shoving 'Captain Dark' was causing, Terra glided his way towards the speed bump and by racing right onto it after avoiding the other racer's final attempt to shove him away, the Keyblade wielder speed up even more and over the final obstacle course and in the matter of a few minutes, just as Grovyle who had finished off the Unversed in town and had returned, Terra crossed the finish line in first place before anyone else with the crowd all cheering at the young man's success fair and square, especially Chip, Dale, Queen Minnie and even Grovyle who had just made it to see his friend win the race.

( **~End Go! Go! Rumble Racer~** )

'Captain Dark' on the other hand crashed into the rock which sent him flying into the air as he screamed before desending, landing right into the made table of a Chef Goose's cooked meals of cream pies and making such a great big mess and now covered in whipped cream and pastry.

"Aw nuts." 'Captain Dark' groaned.

* * *

( **~Mickey Mouse March-KH:BBS~** )

After Terra was reward first place badge which he gratefully accepted, he met up with Grovyle, Minnie, Chip, Dale and Pluto who gathered around, very proud of him. However, the group then heard groaning and squeaking of bolts and turned to see, to their annoyance but slight amusement, a battered 'Captain Dark' who seemed to have fixed up his kart.

"My kart musta sprung a spring!" 'Captain Dark' groaned, before glaring at the group and declared, "You yahoos just wait-next time, I'll clobber all of you!" before hopping into his car and immediately drove off into town, much to the group's relief.

"Yippee! I hope he's gone for good." Chip hopped up and down happily along with his brother, calling out to the now gone 'Captain Dark', "Nobody's gonna vote for a weasel like you, Pete!"

"Pete?" Grovyle repeated in slight surprise and confusion. So 'Captain Dark's' actual name was Pete? No wonder he found it strange about the cheating racer. Though that still left to the other part of what Chip had said.

"Vote?" Terra voiced Grovyle's mental question, just as confused.

The two travellers turned to Chip for some explaination, as Grovyle questioned, "What are you talking about?"

"Chip means the Million Dreams Award." Minnie answered as the two turned to her while she continued to explain, "It's a very popular part of our Dream Festival. Everyone in town votes for who we think is the most exemplary citizen."

Chip nodded while adding, "And since everybody knows how much of a troublemaker Pete is...he probably figured wearin' a disguise was the only way he'd get any votes." having already figured out the phony disguise Pete had been wearing lately.

"No votes, no prize!" Dale added, shaking his head.

"Yeah, the prize is all he really wants anyway. He doesn't care about bein' a good citizen."

Minnie sighed, "Oh, I think that's very sad. The award is supposed to help us appreciate how much we all look out for each other every day." that, and the fact that she seemed to be having so much trouble in running the kingdom in her husband's absence, but then again, Mickey had his own worries. She just wished that he'd told her why he seemed...quite afraid lately. She had a feeling it had something to do with Retro-Mickey and that he didn't want the same sort of thing happen to him that would cause so much danger to those he loved.

Chip then perked up and proclaimed, "Well, one thing I know for sure. I'm votin' for Terra!" gazing at his new admirer, "Your racing really saved the day against those monster karts!" before turning to Grovyle as his smile grew wider, adding, "I'm gonna vote for Grovyle too, because he chased away other monsters outside of the race too!"

"Hip-hip hurray for Terra! Hip-hip hurray for Grovyle!" Dale cheered happily since he wanted to vote for both Grovyle and Terra as well. As far as he's concerned, the two were his heroes.

The two companions blushed a little, flattered by the compliment they were getting as Terra admitted, "Well, I got something out of it, too. I learned that you don't always have to bend the rules to reach your goals." which made Minnie giggle happily in agreement. ( **~End Mickey Mouse March~** )

He then added to himself in understanding, "All this time, I've been staring into the darkness... But...that doesn't mean I have to jump in."

Grovyle smiled at his friend, relieved that Terra hasn't completely fallen into darkness just yet and as long as he continued to not jump right into it, he'll be fine. The gecko pokemon then commented, "I've learned something today too. How much most look out for each other." just as he remembered how both he and Jason looked out for each other in the future ever since they met. That hasn't changed even the slightest.

' _I'm glad there's still so many in the future who still look out for each other, even in the world of darkness and no time._ ' Grovyle thought to himself in his mind, thinking of not only Lyla, but also the Planetary Investigation Team who also sought to revive time and light in their world. There were other Pokemon and Humans that also looked out for each other as well, so not everyone had fallen into darkness. His vow to restore time and light now only grew stronger.

First, he had to find Jason and figure out how to either do that or at least prevent Temporal Tower from being destroyed.

* * *

* _Million Dreams Award Presentation-Grovyle and Terra_ *

Later, the citizens of the town gather at the stadium in the Main Plaza, waiting for the festival to begin. Both Grovyle and Terra decided to stick around to check it out before they would leave to continue their quest through out other worlds.

Horace was standing next to them, wondering, "Who do you think's gonna win this year's Million Dreams Award?"

Nearby, Chip and Dale were excited as well as the former said to his brother, "Boy oh boy! I hope it's the guys I voted for!"

"I voted for them, too!" Dale reminded his brother.

Huey in the red shirt and hat, Dewey in blue and Louie in green, were having a conversation of their own about their own success earlier in the day, with Huey saying to his brothers happily and excitedly, "Now that we got so much business at the shop, maybe we'll be number one!"

"Wow, Unca Scrooge sure would be proud of us if we actually won!" Dewey thought excitedly.

Louie smiled, saying with a smile and thought, "Yeah, an' I bet Unca Donald would be pretty surprised, too."

"Hello, everyone, and thank you for waiting." Minnie's voice was heard as she and her maid in waiting, Daisy Duck in her lavender dress, walked up front on the stage, the queen continuing to the crowd before them, "Now, it's time to begin the main event of our Dream Festival-the Million Dreams Award presentation."

Behind the crowd in the gazebo, was Pete dressed in an outfit that was alternate from his Captain Dark costume, having his arms crossed, confident that he was the winner of the Million Dreams Award, grinning, "Heh! Just skip to the part where you say my name. This is a shoo-in!"

After reading the results, Minnie said happily, "Oh, how very exciting! This year we have multiple winners. The Million Dream Award goes to... Ventus, Aqua, Sailor Moon, Jason, Grovyle, and Terra. All six of you!"

While the crowd gazed at Grovyle and Terra, cheering happily and congratulating them and others that won the event, the said two were astonded while looking around.

"Jason was here!? And Sailor Moon too!?" Grovyle asked in shock, while Terra exclaimed in shock as well, "Are Aqua and Ven here now!?" both of them trying to see any trace of their best friends and 'Sailor Moon'...well, except for Mickey since both of them haven't met the one who was with Jason right now.

Pete on the other hand, shocked and dismayed, race out of the gazebo and up the stage, asking, "Whaddaya mean!?" and to everyone else's dismay, he jumped onto the stage, proclaiming, "There's gotta be a mistake. Everybody voted for Captain Justice. I made sure!" turning to the crowd, "Now, go on, tell her!"

To his frustration, no one said anything. Thinking, he muttered to himself, "Better try the other one..."

He walks off stage and changes costumes in a flash, now wearing his Captain Dark outfit, posing, "The rogue racer, Captain Dark!"

Unfortunately for Pete, Grovyle and Terra both gave him deadpanned and skeptical silent looks while everyone else in the crowd turned around, disinterested at all and knowing that the votes were true, knowing how much of a troublemaker Pete really was, even with his lousy costumes.

"Pete, we counted the votes very carefully. Ventus, Jason, Aqua, Sailor Moon, Grovyle and Terra won." Minnie told him, before saying gently despite the troubles her husband's arch enemy had caused through out the years, "Oh, Pete, I think you tried to do something good, but you were doing it for the wrong reasons, and you went about it the wrong way. Still, a couple of citizens must have though you had goodness in you, because you actually got a few votes. They knew you were looking out for them."

Despite this, Pete was uninterested, only caring about the prize as he scoffed, "Big whoop! I don't need their lousy votes. Just cough up my prize!"

"Pete!" Minnie yelled, now angered for real. "They voted for you because they believe in you and care about you. How could you look down on that? I've tried to forgive a lot of things you've done, but this is too much. Now you've finally crossed the line." She finally had enough of Pete's meaness.

"Like that matters to me." Pete said, not worried and unfazed by Minnie's anger. "Besides, what are you gonna do about it?" confident that now that Mickey wasn't around, he could get away with it.

Big mistake on Pete's part.

"Ha! I'm going to let you cool off for a while." Minnie told him, calling out, "Guards!"

When Pete looked over the stage, a horde of magical enchanted brooms marched and stomped over towards the stage, their body postures looking very angry despite not having any faces, as they encircle around the now worried Pete.

"W-wait, what?" He muttered. To Pete's shock, and with surprisingly good strength, the brooms close in around him and lift him off the ground as he tried to wriggle free, but couldn't, realising that he was arrested(again). You can never imagine how many times he's been arrested through out the years. This time, though, was much different.

"Hey! Let me go! Put me down! What!? No, you can't-no, no, no-hey, easy! Ow!" Pete whined as he continued to kick and scream while the enchanted Brooms carry him offstage and out of the plaza, with everyone else watching them disappear around the corner of town.

With Pete out of the, and good riddence for that, everyone returned to the cheerful mood as Minnie requested, back in her normal cheerful mood, "Now, shall we continue the ceremony? Would the six winners, Ventus, Jason, Aqua, Sailor Moon, Terra, and Grovyle, please come up and join me on the stage?"

Both Grovyle and Terra nodded and walked up the stage expectedly, looking around for Jason, Aqua, Ven and 'Sailor Moon'. Unfortunately, they was the only two up on the stage with Minnie and Daisy.

"Oh dear, it looks like our other four winners couldn't make it here to be with us today." Minnie sighed.

"Missed Jason again..." Grovyle sighed, disappointed.

"Oh..." Terra muttered, saddened.

The Queen then gazed up at Grovyle and Terra, saying warmly, "Perhaps you two would accept the award on their behalf. After all, you've been so kind to so many here at the Dream Festival. So now, I hereby present the Million Dreams Award...as a token of how much you matter to us. Congratulations!"

The crowd cheered once again, making Grovyle and Terra a little sheepish, flattered.

"Thank you." Grovyle nodded.

"Thanks." Terra added.

"And as an extra treat, we've created something special-ice cream flavors just for you." Minnie added, holding out two ice cream bars, one that chocolate coating with other treats on it, and another that had a blue-berry flavoring, as she announced the names of the ice cream bars, "Rockin' Crunch ice cream! And Blueberry Soft ice cream!"

"Oh my, I wish I had my own ice cream flavor!" Horace thought as he gazed at the ice cream bars.

Grovyle and Terra both kindly accepted the ice cream bars Chip asked excitedly, "What's it taste like?"

"Go on, try it!" Dale encouraged.

The two travellers gazed at Minnie who nodded to go ahead. Both Grovyle and Terra inspected , before taking a bite out of the ice creams while the crowd watches.

"What do you think?" Minnie asked.

To everyone's relief, the two's eyes lit up happily as Terra hummed in delight, "Mmm! This is fantastic!"

Grovyle's eyes were glittering as he said, "Amazing! I've always loved Blueberry with ice cream, but this is the best I've ever tasted!"

It was indeed the best ice cream the two have ever tasted, having discovered their new favorite ice cream flavors.

Minnie laughed happily, "We're all very glad you're enjoying it." as the crowd cheered once again and Grovyle and Terra both happily and politely finished off their ice cream, mentally promising to return here once things had settled down and returned to normal.

* * *

* _Back in the main story_ *

After the Dream Festival and saying their goodbyes to Minnie, Chip, Dale and Pluto, Grovyle and Terra both left Disney Town and once they were out on the fields, the latter once again summoned his armor and glider while opening up a gate to the Lanes Between and summoning his Keyblade Glider. The two then hopped on and zoomed right into it to continue their adventure to find Jason and solve the mystery of both the Unversed and Vanitas, and were about to face even more obstacles along the way.

' _Jason...I still hope that you're alright._ ' Grovyle thought to himself.

* * *

 **A/N: Ven's next up, still in Disney Town as you well know. Again, sorry for the delay. Once Ven's done then it's to Serenity and Aqua before I can finally focus on Jason and Mickey's adventure through out other worlds.**


	21. CHAPTER 20: Disney Town-Ventus

**Disclaimer:** The name _Selene_ is the name of the Moon Goddess who is the daughter of Zeus, according to Greek legends.

 **Author's note: Ven's gonna be a lot shorter here this time since, well, you get the idea. Sorry about that.**

 **I only own the rights of Jason, Lyla, and Chancellor. The rest belong rightfully to Square Enix, Disney, Nintendo and Toei.**

* * *

CHAPTER 20: Disney Town-Ventus.

 _Back with Ven..._

After leaving Radiant Garden with a new somewhat adventure to continue handling the Unversed problem as well as exploring and making new friends, Ven decided to try out Disney Town for starters. It wasn't hard to find as the white castle with blue rooves slightly towering over the fun looking town matched to that on the picture of his Lifetime Pass. When he was allowed through, Ven ventured in and gazed around his new surroundings. From what he's seeing, a festival was going on, especially with the party decorations and balloons and fun activities that he'd never seen before.

He was just passed a post office mail house when suddenly...

( **~Hero or Heel?-KH:BBS~** )

"Tada!" A large humaniod black cat who's back is shown to Ven who froze in surprise. The cat in the meantime, began some speech heroically, "Wearin' the mask of peace and hope," he turns around, revealing his bright outfit, with a red cape and white mask, continuing, "...comes the fearless defender and hero of this town! It is me-Captain Justice!" Striking a pose as though he was some super hero.

"Huh? Umm..." Ven muttered, not certain how to react to his sort of greeting. There was something weird about this guy that just appeared out of nowhere and the way he was acting. What was with that?

'Captain Justice' noticed the boy and walked over towards him, saying offeringly, "Young fellow! Do my hero-senses detect that you got troubles? Just say the word, and Captain Justice will make all your problems disappear!"

"W-Who, me?" Ven pointed at himself, even more confused. He then shrugged and replied awkwardly, "I'm just trying to make some friends- Never mind, forget it."

"Don't be intimidated by my magnificence. Go on and spit it out." 'Captain Justice' told Ven, adding while accidently blurting something out without even realising it, "Then...remember to vote Captain J."

"Vote?" Ven tilted his head a little, getting more and more puzzled.

Flinching in realization, 'Captain Justice' quickly said, "Oh! Well, uh, forget that." before asking, "How can I help? That's the only reason I'm here."

Seeing how 'Captain Justice' wasn't gonna leave him alone just yet, Ven decided to think of something so that this weird guy can leave him alone a little. He then remembered the decorations and decided that he'd like to know what was going on here, so he requested, "I know! Tell me about your town. Everything's so festive. Is it always like this?"

"Huh? That's it-nothin' else?" 'Captain Justice' slumped a little in disappointment, not to mention one of the most easiest tasks that even a ten year old around here could answer. Deciding to explain, however, he answered, "Well, the festivities are on account of the Dream Festival-which is why I've made sure there's carnival stuff all over town."

"Really? Like what?" Ven asked, curious and interested.

"Ho ho, you gotta see it for yourself. Wouldn't be much of a dream if I just told ya." 'Captain Justice' advised with a shrug, and he was right about this part at least. Though little did Ven know, 'Captain Justice' had another thing in mind which was his real reason for his job around here in Disney Town. He also couldn't help but feel like that the kid in front of him reminded him of someone else he knew who took off somewhere recently.

Seeing the point and he did find himself wanting to explore and find out more himself, Ven nodded at the advise, "Right. Thanks."

Pleased with himself, 'Captain Justice' continued, "And kid, don't you go forgettin'...Captain Justice is the one who solved all your problems. That would be Justice with a _**J**_."

"Uh, sure. I got it, Captain Justice." Ven nodded.

"Aww, phooey! This stinks!" A very young voice cried out in irritation and disappointment from not too far away from the two. "Now we can't open the ice cream shop!"

When both Ven and 'Captain Justice' turned to the source of the voice, they found a female mouse in an elegant dress and tiara, and to Ven's surprise, she strongly resembled to a female version of Mickey, and with her were a trio of young ducklings that appeared to be triplets-one in a red hat and jumper, one in blue, and one in green. They were standing near a stage and with them was some kind of piano-looking machine, in which the ducklings looked on in disppointment at.

"Trouble?" 'Captain Justice' questioned, before zipping away towards them, hollaring 'heroically', "Rescue is on the way!" ( **~End Hero or Heel?~** )

As Ven watched 'Captain Justice' leave without a word, the teen thought about what he learned so far. A festival, huh? Maybe he can make some new friends here. He gazed up ahead to the group and couldn't help but feel like maybe he should help out. Feeling like he wanted to anyway, Ven shrugged and made his way towards where the funny looking machine was. As he got closer, it looked like a chair with two piano keys on both sides and a cannon aimed at the stage. He noticed some colourful blots of what appeared to be ice cream on the ground and little bit on the stage. Was this some sort of ice cream machine?

When Ven arrived, the group took notice but it was 'Captain Justice' who spoke first, as he said, "Well, if it ain't the last kid Captain Justice saved. 'Fraid you'll have to get in line. I'm working on another catastrophe here for these fellas-Huey,"

The Duckling in red turned at attention of his name, obviously Huey.

"Dewey," The Duckling in blue did the same, being Dewey.

"And Louie." The third one in green, being Louie, did the same as his brothers, as 'Captain Justice' concluded to Ven, "My good friends."

Despite these words, the triplets all held sudden skeptical looks at 'Captain Justice' while sharing a glance that translated, ' _What is he on about now?_ ' which Ven took notice and suddenly couldn't help but feel that 'Captain Justice' wasn't really who he said he was. This suspicion sort of increased by these looks.

"Now, I'd hardly call it a catastrophe." The female mouse told 'Captain Justice', and she was right.

"Yeah, all we were tryin' to do was make our own special recipe ice cream." Huey added while pointing at the machine with his thumb, and at the sound of his voice, Ven realised that Huey was the one who grumbled about not being able to open the ice cream shop earlier.

Dewey nodded in agreement, adding, "And we had a little trouble."

"Come on, it's not really that big a deal." Louie shrugged.

'Captain Justice' shook his head, pointing out, "I'm 100% positive you're the victims of sabotage!"

"Not even close! Quit makin' stuff up." Dewey told him in growing annoyance.

"It's just the ice cream machine." Louie added while placing a hand onto the said machine, tapping it to prove this.

Huey then explained to both Ven and 'Captain Justice', "Unca Scrooge left it for us...but we can't figure out how it works 'cause it's so complicated." and he was right. The chair was backwards while the cannon was aimed at the stage. How could anyone make ice cream if they can't even see what they're doing?

The trio all sighed in disappointment and turned to the female mouse who is obviously Queen Minnie, as Dewey apologised to her, "Aw, we're sorry, Queen Minnie. We wanted you to be the first to try our special recipe ice cream."

"Oh boys, it was very sweet of you to think of me." Minnie said, touched by the children's kindness. While the boys were playful and a handful at times, they were still kind and caring and even had done several right things in certain adventures in the past.

"We tried." Louie shrugged in disappointment.

Ven felt sorry for the trio. He thought it was very nice of them to try and do something for Queen Minnie who seemed very nice, just like Mickey. He then couldn't help but wonder if Mickey was related to Minnie, or maybe even in a relationship? Maybe even married? If those were the case, then this might be the world where Mickey had come from. Same with Scrooge, he realised, considering how these boys were his nephews as Ven remembered saving him back in Radiant Garden.

"Say no more." 'Captain Justice' spoke up, approaching the ice cream machine, declaring boldly, "Leave it to me-one bowl of ice cream comin' right up!"

None of them liked this idea, as Dewey told him angrily, "You're just gonna make a mess. Leave it alone, Pete!"

' _Pete?_ ' Ven thought, more puzzled.

"That's Captain Justice!" 'Captain Justice', now fully identified as Pete, yelled back which startled the trio who jumped in slight fright.

* * *

 _5 minutes later..._

Huey was right. It was complicated and now the stage was covered in multiple slopped scoops of ice cream and even on the back wall. Even Pete was already frustrated with it as he gave up and leaped out of the chair which was too small for him, given his size.

"Oooh!" Pete groaned, glaring angrily at the stupid piece of junk. "This machine is busted. It just needs a good poundin'..." and begins to pound at it, much to the dismay of everyone else.

"It does not!" Minnie scolded, placing her hands on her hips.

Ven winced at the sight, before deciding that he should step in before 'Captain Justice'-though in retrospect, more like 'Captain Disaster'-caused any more damage. So he stepped up and offered, "Hey, do you think I could give it a shot?"

This at least stopped Pete from bashing the machine as the large cat shook his head, "No, if Captain Justice can't fix it, there ain't nothin' you can do, kid."

"Maybe not, but there's no harm in trying." Ven pointed out.

"Yeah! And better you than him." Huey nodded enthusiastically, approaching the tall teen, handing him a piece of paper that was about as long as Ven, "Here ya go. These are the directions for the machine."

Nodding his thanks, Ven read through the instructions and noticed something odd. Gazing up back and forth, he then approached the machine and examined it carefully before seeing the problem. There was a little nob that had the chair part backwards. So, the young Keyblade wielder carefully adjusted it and then turned the chair with the piano keys around into the same direction as the ice cream cannon.

( **~It's a Small World-KH:BBS~** )

Huey, Dewey and Louie were quite surprised before quickly getting onto the stage with empty ice cream cones, the three of them and Ven picking out how to make the ice cream in rythme.

"Here we go!" Dewey declared.

In the rhythme and following the instructions, Ven played the notes with the piano keys and successfully sprouted out each ice cream scoops at the cones as Huey, Dewey and Louie caught them while clapping long with the music. It was one of the town's favorite songs. The more the group continued to do this, the higher the ice cream scoops towered which was creating such a very delicious looking ice cream in a bowl.

Minnie was very surprised and impressed on the way how such a young man could do this with ease, and for a split second, she pictured him being just like Mickey in personality. The boy was smart and kind and had actually managed to do this right, which at the same time, he seemed to be having fun. Huey, Dewey and Louie were having a great time themselves. At this point, she actually started humming along.

Pete on the other hand, was so shocked that his jaw comically hit the floor in disbelief at the sight. How could a fifteen year old kid have managed to this with ease on just his first visit? What was he-a Mickey Mouse wanna be?

Eventually the song ended, the ice cream was finished, and the four of them had successfully completed the task without even making a single mess. ( **~End It's a Small World~** )

"Bracca-Roudy!" Huey exclaimed, amazed as were his brothers.

Ven chuckled happily. He actually had a great time and was glad to have done this without messing up.

* * *

( **~Mickey Mouse March-KH:BBS~** )

After the four gave Minnie the newly special made bowl of ice cream, the Queen enjoyed it so much she finished it and smiled, "Mmm, how yummy. What a wonderful treat! I don't think I've ever had such delicious ice cream."

She then gazed up at Ven, saying, "Thank you," before realising that she didn't know his name and felt bad about it. "Oh, oh dear."

"Oh! Ventus." Ven introduced himself, before adding kindly, "Just Ven is fine."

"Well, thank you, Ventus." Minnie replied.

"Way to go, Ven!" Huey cheered happily.

Louie and Dewey in the meantime were gazing at the machine and finally saw the problem they and their brother couldn't figure out earlier as the former said, "I see... We had to push this thingamajig the other way." realising how Ven had managed to fix the problem.

As Dewey gazed at it and how successful they and Ven were, had an invisible light bulb lit up in his head and snapped his fingers happily, saying, "Hey, I just got an idea! We could let our customers make up their own favorite flavors of ice cream!" and both Louie and Huey smiled happily at the great idea.

"Not with that machine!" Pete spoke up, jealous at what happened. When everyone turned to him, he continued while admitting slightly, "Well... The kid mighta got it to work this one time. But junk like that needs to get junked!"

"Don't you dare, Pete!" Minnie yelled while Huey, Dewey, Louie and Ven all quickly stood in front of both the Queen and the machine protectively to prevent Pete from getting anywhere near closer.

Seeing how he wasn't going to get near the machine, Pete decided to forget about it and waved it off, but said in slight warning, "Fine. But Captain Justice will return!" before dashing off while leaving behind a trail of dust, disappearing around the corner of town.

Once Pete was gone, Ven couldn't help but question at the others, "About _"Captain Justice"_ -you said his name is Pete?"

"Yeah, he's the biggest troublemaker in town!" Huey answered, relieved that Pete was out of the picture for now.

"I bet he's just callin' himself Captain Justice 'cause he wants to win the Million Dreams Award." Dewey shrugged, and both Huey and Louie both nodded in firm agreement.

"What's the Million Dreams Award?" Ven asked, blinking.

"That's one of the Dream Festival events. Everyone votes for who they think is the town's most exemplary citizen." Minnie explained.

That's when Ven understood, remembering what Pete mentioned earlier. "I get it. So that's what he meant by _"vote."_ "

"And if ya win the award, ya get a really cool prize!" Louie added, excitedly.

Minnie giggled, "Oh, it's just a small token, nothing elaborate. The event is supposed to help us appreciate how much we all look out for each other every day. That's the spirit of the award."

How much everyone look out for each other, huh? That made Ven think about himself, Terra and Aqua...though they didn't seem to be letting him look out for them. "Well, that sounds nice enough..."

"Pete just wants to get his grubby hands on the prize." Huey said, mentally groaning at the horrible vision of Pete being the winner.

"And he knows that nobody's gonna vote for him if he puts his own name on the ballot!" Dewey added.

"But nobody's fooled!" Louie pointed out with a smirk, knowing all full well that everyone can recongise Pete no matter what kind of stupid costume he would be wearing.

"Yeah!" Huey and Dewey both agreed in unison and they and Louie all laughed. ( **~End Mickey Mouse March~** )

Ven smiled, but couldn't help but mutter to himself, "Wish somebody was lookin' out for me." thinking of how Master Eraqus, Terra and Aqua would always treat him like a child no matter how old he got. Sometimes it seemed unfair, especially since he was fifteen years old.

* * *

* _Million Dreams Award Presentation-Ventus_ *

Later, the citizens of the town gather at the stadium in the Main Plaza, waiting for the festival to begin. After trying out other activities around the town while handling more Unversed problems, Ven decided to check this out himself before he would leave to continue his adventure.

Horace was standing next to him, wondering, "Who do you think's gonna win this year's Million Dreams Award?"

Nearby, Chip and Dale, the two engineers, were excited as well as the former said to his brother, "Boy oh boy! I hope it's the guys I voted for!"

"I voted for them, too!" Dale reminded his brother.

Huey, Dewey and Louie were having a conversation of their own about their own success earlier in the day, with Huey saying to his brothers happily and excitedly, "Now that we got so much business at the shop, maybe we'll be number one!"

"Wow, Unca Scrooge sure would be proud of us if we actually won!" Dewey thought excitedly.

Louie smiled, saying with a smile and thought, "Yeah, an' I bet Unca Donald would be pretty surprised, too."

"Hello, everyone, and thank you for waiting." Minnie's voice was heard as she and her maid in waiting, Daisy Duck in her lavender dress, walked up front on the stage, the queen continuing to the crowd before them, "Now, it's time to begin the main event of our Dream Festival-the Million Dreams Award presentation."

Behind the crowd in the gazebo, was Pete dressed in his Captain Justice outfit having his arms crossed, confident that he was the winner of the Million Dreams Award, grinning, "Heh! Just skip to the part where you say my name. This is a shoo-in!"

After reading the results, Minnie said happily, "Oh, how very exciting! This year we have multiple winners. The Million Dream Award goes to... Ventus, Aqua, Sailor Moon, Jason, Grovyle, and Terra. All six of you!"

While the crowd gazed at Ven, cheering happily and congratulating him and others that won the event, Ven himself was astonded while looking around, asking in shock, "When were Jason, Aqua, Sailor Moon, Grovyle and Terra here?", also mentally adding, ' _And Mickey too?_ '

Pete on the other hand, shocked and dismayed, race out of the gazebo and up the stage, asking, "Whaddaya mean!?" and to everyone else's dismay, he jumped onto the stage, proclaiming, "There's gotta be a mistake. Everybody voted for Captain Justice. I made sure!" turning to the crowd, "Now, go on, tell her!"

To his frustration, no one said anything. Thinking, he muttered to himself, "Better try the other one..."

He walks off stage and changes costumes in a flash, now wearing a purple alterate outfit from his previous one, posing, "The rogue racer, Captain Dark!"

Unfortunately for Pete, Ven just folded his hands behind his head with an uneasy and awkward look while everyone else in the crowd turned around, disinterested at all and knowing that the votes were true, knowing how much of a troublemaker Pete really was, even with his lousy costumes.

"Pete, we counted the votes very carefully. Ventus, Jason, Aqua, Sailor Moon, Grovyle and Terra won." Minnie told him, before saying gently despite the troubles her husband's arch enemy had caused through out the years, "Oh, Pete, I think you tried to do something good, but you were doing it for the wrong reasons, and you went about it the wrong way. Still, a couple of citizens must have though you had goodness in you, because you actually got a few votes. They knew you were looking out for them."

Despite this, Pete was uninterested, only caring about the prize as he scoffed, "Big whoop! I don't need their lousy votes. Just cough up my prize!"

"Pete!" Minnie yelled, now angered for real. "They voted for you because they believe in you and care about you. How could you look down on that? I've tried to forgive a lot of things you've done, but this is too much. Now you've finally crossed the line." She finally had enough of Pete's meaness.

"Like that matters to me." Pete said, not worried and unfazed by Minnie's anger. "Besides, what are you gonna do about it?" confident that now that Mickey wasn't around, he could get away with it.

Big mistake on Pete's part.

"Ha! I'm going to let you cool off for a while." Minnie told him, calling out, "Guards!"

When Pete looked over the stage, a horde of magical enchanted brooms marched and stomped over towards the stage, their body postures looking very angry despite not having any faces, as they encircle around the now worried Pete.

"W-wait, what?" He muttered. To Pete's shock, and with surprisingly good strength, the brooms close in around him and lift him off the ground as he tried to wriggle free, but couldn't, realising that he was arrested(again). You can never imagine how many times he's been arrested through out the years. This time, though, was much different.

"Hey! Let me go! Put me down! What!? No, you can't-no, no, no-hey, easy! Ow!" Pete whined as he continued to kick and scream while the enchanted Brooms carry him offstage and out of the plaza, with everyone else watching them disappear around the corner of town.

With Pete out of the, and good riddence for that, everyone returned to the cheerful mood as Minnie requested, back in her normal cheerful mood, "Now, shall we continue the ceremony? Would the six winners, Ventus, Jason, Aqua, Sailor Moon, Terra, and Grovyle, please come up and join me on the stage?"

Ven nodded and walked up the stage expectedly, looking around for Terra, Aqua, 'Sailor Moon', Grovyle, Jason and Mickey. Unfortunately, he was the only one up on the stage with Minnie and Daisy.

"Oh dear, it looks like our other five winners couldn't make it here to be with us today." Minnie sighed.

"They all already left." Ven sighed, disappointed and saddened. He missed out on his friends.

The Queen then gazed up at Ven, saying warmly, "Perhaps you would accept the award on their behalf. After all, you've been so kind to so many here at the Dream Festival. So now, I hereby present the Million Dreams Award...as a token of how much you matter to us. Congratulations!"

The crowd cheered once again, making Ven feel a little bit better, flattered as he replied, "Thanks."

"And as an extra treat, we've created something special-an ice cream flavor just for you." Minnie added, holding out a very delicious looking Ice Cream in a bowl that had a small crown with chocolate and vanilla, as she announced the ice cream's name, "Double Crunch ice cream!"

"Oh my, I wish I had my own ice cream flavor!" Horace thought as he gazed at the ice cream.

Ven kindly accepted the ice cream as Chip asked excitedly, "What's it taste like?"

"Go on, try it!" Dale encouraged.

Ven gazed at Minnie who nodded to go ahead. The young eleven year old inspected it, before taking a bite out of the ice cream while the crowd watches.

"What do you think?" Minnie asked.

To everyone's relief, Ven's eyes glittered as he exclaimed in amazement, "Wow! It's great!" as it was definately the best ice cream in his life. He had just discovered his new flavour ice cream.

Minnie laughed happily, "We're all very glad you're enjoying it." as the crowd cheered once again and Ven happily and politely finished off his ice cream, mentally promising himself to come back to one of the most fun worlds in the Realm of Light.

* * *

* _Back in the main story_ *

( **~Drops of Poison-KH:BBS~** )

Meanwhile, in a greek-like town on the hills, Master Xehanort was discussing something with a younger man close to his mid twenties with silver long hair, long leather black coat, pants and boots. What the silver-haired man was hearing, he didn't seem to like it and just walked away, leaving behind a comment in a smooth tone of voice, "I am not interested in your so called _"power"_."

Once the silver-haired man was out of easvedrop, Xehanort grunted in disappointment, before turning to gaze at the open sea ahead of him, muttering to himself, "You may not be interested, but someday soon if my plan fails this year, you will return to the darkness where your heart truly belongs. Mark my words...Sephiroth."

( **~End Drops of Poison~** )

* * *

As Ven left town and onto the hill where he knew was a good location to leave the world behind for now, the teenage Keyblade wielder summoned his armor and glider before opening up a gate, gliding through as he thought about where his adventure would led him next.

' _I wish I knew where the Unversed were coming from._ ' He thought to himself, as he rode through the Lanes Between, unaware of what was yet to come.

* * *

 **A/N: Finally, Serenity and Aqua are up next! I actually had more fun in writing Ven's visit to Disney Town than Grovyle's despite the lack of Unversed. That'll be made up in the next chapter, though. So, to those who are currently reading my other story "Kingdom Hearts: Crisis Core", you recongise the scene with Xehanort and Sephiroth? Hope you're liking this, fellow readers.**


	22. CHAPTER 21: Disney Town-Serenity

**Disclaimer:** The name _Selene_ is the name of the Moon Goddess who is the daughter of Zeus, according to Greek legends.

 **Author's note: Serenity's here at your service. Not much to say, so, let's continue on.**

 **I only own the rights of Jason, Lyla, and Chancellor. The rest belong rightfully to Square Enix, Disney, Nintendo and Toei.**

* * *

CHAPTER 21: Disney Town-Serenity.

 _Back with Serenity..._

After leaving Ven at Radiant Garden with Serenity's advice now echoing in Aqua's mind, the said two female travellers arrived in another world which, to their surprise, was what they instantly knew was Disney Town which matched the picture on their Lifetime passes Ven had given them as well as to Grovyle and Terra. Serenity and Aqua ventured through once they were allowed and found themselves near a band stage, gazing around the colourful streets in the town square when...

( **~Hero or Heel?-KH:BBS~** )

"Tada!" A large humaniod black cat who's back is shown to both Serenity and Aqua who both stopped in slight surprise at the sudden appearence. The cat in the meantime, began some speech heroically, "Wearin' the mask of peace and hope," he turns around, revealing his bright outfit, with a red cape and white mask, continuing, "...comes the fearless defender and hero of this town! It is me-Captain Justice!" Striking a pose as though he was some super hero.

"Huh?" Both Serenity and Aqua muttered in equal confusion, before glancing at each other, then decided to ignore this strange new fellow and just continued on in hopes to avoid the awkwardness.

Too bad 'Captain Justice' didn't take this kindly, as he was shocked that the two young women, one of them looking as though she was attempting to copy him before he called out in annoyance, "Wha- Now listen, you pipsqueaks, especially you, miss copy-cat. I'm Captain Justice! Who are you to walk away whenst a bona fide hero is offerin' his help?"

This made Serenity and her friend pause in their steps as she said to 'Captain Justice', "We're terribly sorry, but we don't need any kind of hero, bona fide or-"

But the Moon Princess was cut off when another voice cried out, sounding both exhausted and desperate, "Somebody, come quick!"

This caused all three of them to see a humaniod horse in a blue jump trousers, brown boots, red shirt, blue hat and a horse collar walking from one street having as though he'd been in some marathon before he collasped onto his hands and knees, panting.

"What's this? Trouble? Captain Justice to the rescue!" 'Captain Justice' proclaimed, immediately racing over, with both Serenity and Aqua who both shared a knowing glance, quickly following just half a second behind. All three of them made it to the horse who is named Horace Horsecollar, and who looked up. To Horace's dismay, he recongised 'Captain Justice'.

"You? Well, now that's a shame..." Horace grumbled, but then, given how 'Captain Justice' had arrived fairly quickly, stood up and continued, "Or is it? Maybe this job's perfect for you, Mr. Hero." with a hint of slight sarcasm.

"What!? Name your catastrophe!" 'Captain Justice' demanded, though he was hoping it wasn't as bad as Horace sounded.

His hopes were dashed as Horace explained while pointing at the street where he just came from, "Those annoyin' monsters have turned up again over in Fruitball Plaza." before waving at the direction for 'Captain Justice' to follow, "They're all yours now, Captain J."

"Monsters?" Serenity asked, eyes widened as she and Aqua both instantly knew what Horace was talking about. Which meant that the Unversed were here and that...perhaps even this world was in danger that needs to be saved quickly.

"Don't tell me the Unversed are here..." Aqua muttered.

"I guess they are." Serenity said to her friend.

'Captain Justice' flinched in fright at what Horace told him, exclaiming, "Monsters!?" before mumbling nervously while twiddling at his fingers and thumbs, "Well...too bad. Not on the list."

"I didn't know _"bona fide heroes"_ got to pick." Aqua thought sarcastically with a skeptical eye-brow which made Serenity giggle by this comment.

"But I wouldn't stand a chance of survivin'-er, of fittin' em into my schedule." 'Captain Justice' pointed out while nearly making a complete slip.

"Gosh, I thought you said you were Captain Justice." Horace pointed out, crossing his arms, adding with concern, "You can't leave those menacing things runnin' loose. They're ruining Fruitball!"

Deciding the only way to get himself out of this sticky situation, 'Captain Justice' pretended to hear something and held a hand to his hear, questioning, "Huh? Hark, do you hear that? Somebody's callin' for Captain Justice's help!"

The other three tried to listen for the sound, but quickly realised that they couldn't hear a single thing. Before Serenity, Aqua or Horace could voice their thoughts however, 'Captain Justice' called out to obviously no one, "Do not fear! I am on my way!" before turning back to Horace, saying ,"Sounds like this catastrophe can't wait. But, uh, I'll be back here in a jiff!" before rushing off while leaving a trail of dust behind. ( **~End Hero or Heel?~** )

Both Serenity and Aqua sweatdropped at the awkward scene, while Horace, not surprised and mainly annoyed, called out in sarcasm, "Oh, I'm sure you will, Captain Useless. But I don't think I'll stay here and hold my breath."

Considering how serious the situation was, Serenity glanced at Aqua who nodded, clearly having followed the same thought of mind; if 'Captain Justice' or as Horace called him, 'Captain Useless', wouldn't handle the Unversed problem which clearly made him not a hero at all, then it was up to them to handle it in their mission to protect the worlds from darkness. With a firm agreement, Serenity turned back to Horace and offered, "Sir, maybe my friend and I can help."

"If you want." Aqua added.

Horace glanced up at the two women, hope quickly returning in his heart, as he asked hopefully, "Would you?" and at their nods, he sighed in relief, "Oh, that'd be just jim-dandy! Someone needs to trounce those fiends at Fruitball...and keep 'em away from the plaza."

"We'll try." The two women promised.

Nodding his thanks, Horace instructed them, "Just give a holler once you're ready, and I'll explain to ya how Fruitball works."

As Horace waited patiently, Serenity couldn't help but mutter aloud, "I wonder how Fruitball really works. I find myself quite curious."

"Guess we'll find out soon enough." Aqua shrugged.

* * *

It seemed simple enough once Horace explained to both Aqua and Serenity how Fruitball basically works. All they had to do was whack giant fruit shot out by cannons on each side and into the net on the opponent team's net to get the high score while avoiding in getting fruit into their own net before time runs out. At the same time, it would also eliminate the Unversed.

"You ready?" Aqua asked her friend while having summoned her Keyblade.

( **~Fresh Fruit Balls-KH:BBS~** )

"As ready as I'll ever be." was Serenity's responed as she summoned the Cutie Scepter. She also mentally hoped she wouldn't mess up her first annual game. In the Moon Kingdom, these events don't exist. There was dancing and balls, but that was really the main entertainment Silver Millinium ever had.

Soon the wristle was sounded and the Unversed appeared causing trouble and the timer for 2 minutes and 14 seconds was counting down already. The Unversed made the first attack by whacking the random giant fruit shot out from the cannons on both left and right sides of the field. Serenity and Aqua both reacted quickly as they whacked at the fruit towards their enemies while blocking them from reaching their net, making way towards the net on the Unversed side.

When one giant Watermelon was hurled into the air by a Flower-Unversed, Serenity leaped up and smacked it with her Scepter right back at it, knocking it down into others while the fruit surprisingly rolled into the Unversed's net for a perfect score, giving Team 'Sailor Moon' 1 to the monsters' 0.

Other Unversed attempted to roll a giant Orange towards the opposite net, but Aqua reflected it with her Keyblade which sent it rolling back and hitting the monsters and knocking them down like bowling pins and into their net, giving the duo another perfect score, now up to 2 to 0.

Just then the two were caught off-guard when a trio of Unversed appeared and whacked multiple giant apples right at them which made things a little difficult for Serenity and Aqua as they tried to block them from hitting their net as fast as they could until one managed to slip by and right towards their net. Aqua quickly reacted and went for it, making it just in time as she now stood directly in front of her and 'Sailor Moon's' net, whacking it as she cried out, "Sailor Moon! Go long!"

Despite not knowing what 'go long' meant, Serenity nodded as she first whacked a banana right at one Unversed's head before smacking the fruit Aqua aimed into the air near her which it then not only bashed the Unversed down into the other ones below, it also landed into their net, just before the timer reached to 0:00, indicating that time was up and all of the Unversed had vanished in complete defeat. The crowd went wild as both Serenity and Aqua landed on the ground, and seeing how they actually won, the two smiled and shared their first high-five for each other for their victory. ( **~End Fresh Fruit Balls~** )

As they left the Fruitball field, both Serenity and Aqua found Horace who ran up towards them with a great big smile on his face as he was very relieved that the monsters were gone thanks to the two brave and daring young women.

"My, you two sure taught those monsters a lesson. You're both the real heroes in town, if you ask me." Horace praised happily. While both Serenity and Aqua blushed by the compliment, before either of them could say anything else, a female mouse in a beautiful pink dress, long white gloves and a tiara approached with a bloodhound orange-yellow dog and to both Serenity and Aqua's surprise, not only did Horace who also noticed bow in respect at the her, but the female mouse also looked just like another Keyblade wielder they recently met; Mickey.

"He's right, my dears. I couldn't agree more." The mouse, named Minnie, nodded in agreement with a beaming smile. "Thank you so much."

"Who are you?" Aqua kindly asked.

Serenity carefully studied the dress and crown which the middle ruby jewel was shaped like both Minnie's and Mickey's heads and suddenly had a feeling who she really was.

"I'm Minnie." Minnie introduced herself.

"And she's our queen." Horace added.

Hearing what Horace said sent shock waves right into both Serenity and Aqua into full realization as the two muttered their apologises before kneeling down in full respect, both of them speaking almost at the same time but not enough to not be understood. For Serenity, she couldn't fully believe that she was actually meeting a fellow queen just like her, even if she had come from the past, but at this moment, the young Moon Queen felt younger given her age.

"Oh, please excuse me, Your Majesty. Where are my manners?" Aqua said in embarrassment.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, your grace." Serenity added. "My name is _"Sailor Moon"_."

"And my name is Aqua."

Minnie quickly approached the two, saying to the two, "There's no need to be so formal. Just call me Minnie." which both Serenity and Aqua gazed up, seeing how serious Minnie was in her eyes, but also slight sadness, which was more shown as the Queen of Disney Town gazed down with a sad expression while the two stood up. Minnie then admitted, troubled, "You see, I'm not sure I'm doing a very good job protecting my kingdom."

And Minnie did feel like she isn't doing so well considering the monsters that were roaming. There were times when Mickey had felt the same and even he admitted that it wasn't easy but the reason why he took off was, well she didn't really know, but she suspected that it had something to do with not wanting to fall into the path of darkness, so he recently left for more training. Still, Minnie wished she had the same sort of training.

Unknown to everyone around her, Serenity's eyes widened at what Minnie had just said. The worries and fear of failing her people, Minnie just spoke of what Serenity was feeling. The Queen of the Moon realised that she and the Queen of Disney Town had that fear and worry in comman, especially given the situation that was going on, which must've brought Serenity to Minnie. At the same time, she couldn't help but think that Mickey is connected to all of this as well.

"Oh, don't say that, Queen Minnie." Horace said assuringly, though he could understand how his friend and queen was feeling. "We all know how hard it's been since the King set off the way he did. Don't you trouble yourself. Why we wouldn't even think of putting on our yearly Dream Festival if we thought there was the slightest chance anything might go wrong."

Touched by her husband's old friend's words, Minnie smiled at Horace, "Oh, you're very kind, Horace."

' _So I am not the only one then...yet..._ ' Serenity thought to herself. She knew what was like. But then, what Horace had said instantly brought her to the last time she spend time alone with Prince Grimoire before she was sent here into the future.

* * *

( **~Serenity's Theme*Yuna's Theme-FFX*~** )

 _Flash-Back:_

 _"Grimoire, we've been through this. Please refer to me as Serenity." Serenity lightly giggled. At the young man's accepted nod, she sighed, and her smile faded, before she admitted, "In truth...as you must've noticed...I do not feel ready to intend my duties as Queen."_

 _"Are you worried?" Grimoire questioned, and at the Princess's nod, he nodded in return, "I see...you're afraid that you might fail your people."_

 _Serenity shakes her head, muttering, "Nothing ever goes by you, does it?" knowing all full well how much the prince knew her, just as much as she knew him._

 _Grimoire shrugged a little, chuckling, "Call it a guess."_

 _The Princess giggled again, before again losing her smile and explained her fears, "It's not just that I fear of failing my people...I...have been haunted by these horrible dreams." when Grimoire gasped a little, Serenity continued, "It's...about an approaching darkness...that would doom the universe...or perhaps the Realm of Light itself. It's been repeating over and over ever since my seventeenth birthday."_

 _She gazed out at the horizon again, and questioned, more to herself than to the young man next to her, "What if it's a vision of the future?"_

 _"Serenity..." Grimoire whispered, concerned for the young woman. A thought then occured to him, and with a mental nod, he leaned a bit close to her, saying, "...then, perhaps you should do what your heart tells you to."_

 _"Huh?" Serenity was puzzled._

 _"My father once told me, even if you don't feel you can perfect yourself as ruler of your kingdom, you must always remember; the kingdom belongs to everyone, and how you see the people is the most important thing of all. It's best to depend on them as much as they depend on you. Listen more into their hearts, not their bodies." the Prince told her wisely._

 _Serenity was stunned by these words of wisdom, and to her surprise, it was making her feel a bit better._

* * *

End of Flash-Back.

Serenity had her eyes closed, before opening them again. Grimoire was right. How could she have not remembered sooner? She forgot that in order to fufil her duties as Queen, trust for her people and how she sees them was the most important thing of all. She had to depend on them just as they depended on her. Nodding, she spoke up to Minnie, "It is not easy, is it?"

"Huh?" Minnie asked, confused.

Serenity approached the fellow queen and knelt to her height, saying with a kind smile of her own, "It's alright, because I know of someone who feels the same, and even I had doubts of myself." though she was lying a bit to protect her idenity, but it was still part of the truth. "But...I now understand how a friend meant when he told me this; _"Even if you don't feel you can perfect yourself as ruler of your kingdom, you must always remember; the kingdom belongs to everyone, and how you see the people is the most important thing of all. It's best to depend on them as much as they depend on you. Listen more into their hearts, not their bodies."_ " repeating what her lover had told her.

Everyone was quite stunned by Serenity's wise words, but quickly came to realise what she meant, as Minnie, touched by this, replied, "You know...you're right. The King would've done the same thing. Thank you, Sailor Moon."

"You seem to know more than that, Sailor Moon." Aqua commented.

Serenity stood, giggling as she said, "I suppose." ( **~End Serenity's Theme*Yuna's Theme*~** )

"How 'bout that Pete, though?" Horace couldn't help but comment, grumbling, "Captain Justice my hide! You can't count on him for anything." which caught the attention of both Serenity and Aqua.

"Wait... You're saying his real name is Pete?" Aqua asked, blinking in confusion.

Horace shrugged, "Well, it sure as sugar isn't _"Justice."_ Pete never does anythin' for anybody except Pete." crossing his arms as he continued, "That getup is just an act to get folks to vote for him. He wants to win the Million Dreams Award and hog the prize."

"Million Dreams Award? What is that?" Serenity asked, curious.

Minnie explained to the two, "It's part of our Dream Festival. We all vote for who we think the most admirable citizen is. But Pete seems to have the wrong idea. He thinks that dressing up as a hero and proclaiming that he is one will win him votes. What really makes someone a hero isn't what they wear of what they say-it's the things they do and how they treat everyone."

She then smiled and gazed up at Serenity, adding, "Just as you said, Sailor Moon."

Serenity blinked, before she quickly understood and nodded.

"Well, in my book, Sailor Moon and Aqua here are number one. You both got my heartfelt vote." Horace said happily, gently grasping both hands of the two women who once again felt bashful.

"Thank you, Horace." Serenity replied.

"Thanks, Horace. I promise we'll try not to let you down." Aqua added, with Serenity nodding in agreement.

"See that you don't! My vote's very important." Horace replied with a firm nod after he left go of the two of them.

Minnie giggled at this sight, "Oh dear, he sounds serious." which made both Serenity and Aqua laugh.

"Being popular is tough!" Aqua commented through laughter.

' _So is being a ruler._ ' Serenity thought to herself, but she still smiled, thinking, ' _Except I learned something today._ ' closing her eyes before gazing at the sky, thinking about her beloved prince. It was thanks to him that she finally remembered and learned the most important lesson, and now she has passed on that knowlage to a fellow queen of another kingdom, here in the future. ' _Grimoire...thank you._ '

Maybe she was ready to fufil her duties. Serenity just needed to remember this lesson and like Minnie, she would do her best as queen.

* * *

* _Million Dreams Award Presentation-Serenity and Aqua_ *

( **~Mickey Mouse March-KH:BBS~** )

Later, the citizens of the town gather at the stadium in the Main Plaza, waiting for the festival to begin. Both Serenity and Aqua decided to stay for the event as they had found themselves curious before they would continue their quest to investigate the worlds and solve the mystery of the Unversed.

Horace was standing next to them, wondering, "Who do you think's gonna win this year's Million Dreams Award?"

Nearby, Chip and Dale, the two engineers were excited as well as the former said to his brother, "Boy oh boy! I hope it's the guys I voted for!"

"I voted for them, too!" Dale reminded his brother.

Huey in the red shirt and hat, Dewey in blue and Louie in green, were having a conversation of their own about their own success earlier in the day, with Huey saying to his brothers happily and excitedly, "Now that we got so much business at the shop, maybe we'll be number one!"

"Wow, Unca Scrooge sure would be proud of us if we actually won!" Dewey thought excitedly.

Louie smiled, saying with a smile and thought, "Yeah, an' I bet Unca Donald would be pretty surprised, too."

"Hello, everyone, and thank you for waiting." Minnie's voice was heard as she and her maid in waiting, Daisy Duck in her lavender dress, walked up front on the stage, the queen continuing to the crowd before them, "Now, it's time to begin the main event of our Dream Festival-the Million Dreams Award presentation."

Behind the crowd in the gazebo, was Pete dressed in his Captain Justice outfit, having his arms crossed, confident that he was the winner of the Million Dreams Award, grinning, "Heh! Just skip to the part where you say my name. This is a shoo-in!"

After reading the results, Minnie said happily, "Oh, how very exciting! This year we have multiple winners. The Million Dream Award goes to... Ventus, Aqua, Sailor Moon, Jason, Grovyle, and Terra. All six of you!"

While the crowd gazed at Serenity and Aqua, cheering happily and congratulating them and others that won the event, the said two were astonded while looking around.

"Grovyle and Jason!? They were here?" Serenity wondered, gazing around. Had the two reunited? If so, then were was Mickey?

"You mean Ven and Terra were here?" Aqua asked, trying to see any glimpse of her two best friends, with slight excitment and while she was still over-protective towards Ven, she told herself that she couldn't just baby him forever, as Serenity had said earlier.

Pete on the other hand, shocked and dismayed, race out of the gazebo and up the stage, asking, "Whaddaya mean!?" and to everyone else's dismay, he jumped onto the stage, proclaiming, "There's gotta be a mistake. Everybody voted for Captain Justice. I made sure!" turning to the crowd, "Now, go on, tell her!"

To his frustration, no one said anything. Thinking, he muttered to himself, "Better try the other one..."

He walks off stage and changes costumes in a flash, now wearing a purple alterate outfit from his previous one, posing, "The rogue racer, Captain Dark!"

Unfortunately for Pete, both Serenity and Aqua gave him disapproving expressions on their faces while everyone else in the crowd turned around, disinterested at all and knowing that the votes were true, knowing how much of a troublemaker Pete really was, even with his lousy costumes.

"Pete, we counted the votes very carefully. Ventus, Jason, Aqua, Sailor Moon, Grovyle and Terra won." Minnie told him, before saying gently despite the troubles her husband's arch enemy had caused through out the years, "Oh, Pete, I think you tried to do something good, but you were doing it for the wrong reasons, and you went about it the wrong way. Still, a couple of citizens must have though you had goodness in you, because you actually got a few votes. They knew you were looking out for them."

Despite this, Pete was uninterested, only caring about the prize as he scoffed, "Big whoop! I don't need their lousy votes. Just cough up my prize!"

"Pete!" Minnie yelled, now angered for real. "They voted for you because they believe in you and care about you. How could you look down on that? I've tried to forgive a lot of things you've done, but this is too much. Now you've finally crossed the line." She finally had enough of Pete's meaness.

"Like that matters to me." Pete said, not worried and unfazed by Minnie's anger. "Besides, what are you gonna do about it?" confident that now that Mickey wasn't around, he could get away with it.

Big mistake on Pete's part.

"Ha! I'm going to let you cool off for a while." Minnie told him, calling out, "Guards!"

When Pete looked over the stage, a horde of magical enchanted brooms marched and stomped over towards the stage, their body postures looking very angry despite not having any faces, as they encircle around the now worried Pete.

"W-wait, what?" He muttered. To Pete's shock, and with surprisingly good strength, the brooms close in around him and lift him off the ground as he tried to wriggle free, but couldn't, realising that he was arrested(again). You can never imagine how many times he's been arrested through out the years. This time, though, was much different.

"Hey! Let me go! Put me down! What!? No, you can't-no, no, no-hey, easy! Ow!" Pete whined as he continued to kick and scream while the enchanted Brooms carry him offstage and out of the plaza, with everyone else watching them disappear around the corner of town.

With Pete out of the picture, and good riddence for that, everyone returned to the cheerful mood as Minnie requested, back in her normal cheerful mood, "Now, shall we continue the ceremony? Would the six winners, Ventus, Jason, Aqua, Sailor Moon, Terra, and Grovyle, please come up and join me on the stage?"

Both Serenity and Aqua nodded and walked up the stage expectedly, looking around for Jason, Terra, and Grovyle Unfortunately, they was the only two up on the stage with Minnie and Daisy.

"Oh dear, it looks like our other four winners couldn't make it here to be with us today." Minnie sighed.

"So they already left." Serenity thought, a little disappointed, but she felt more sorry for Aqua who held a look of slight sadness.

"We must have just missed them." Aqua sighed. She wanted to make up to both of them for what happened earlier in Radiant Garden.

The Queen then gazed up at Serenity and Aqua, saying warmly, "Perhaps you two would accept the award on their behalf. After all, you've been so kind to so many here at the Dream Festival. So now, I hereby present the Million Dreams Award...as a token of how much you matter to us. Congratulations!"

The crowd cheered once again, making Serenity and Aqua a little sheepish, flattered.

"Thank you so much." Serenity responded with a smile.

"Thank you, everyone." Aqua added.

"And as an extra treat, we've created something special-ice cream flavors just for you." Minnie added, holding out two ice cream cones with one having a pink topping and round chocolate that looked like mouse ears, and the other looking white with strawberries that were cut up to be shaped like the cresent moon that were coloured in silver food colouring, as she announced the names of the ice cream cones, "Royalberry ice cream! And Silverberry ice cream!"

"Oh my, I wish I had my own ice cream flavor!" Horace thought as he gazed at the ice cream cones.

Serenity and Aqua both kindly accepted the ice cream cones Chip asked excitedly, "What's it taste like?"

"Go on, try it!" Dale encouraged.

The two travellers gazed at Minnie who nodded to go ahead. Both Serenity and Aqua inspected , before taking a bite out of the ice creams while the crowd watches.

"What do you think?" Minnie asked.

To everyone's relief, the two's eyes lit up happily as Aqua said happily and delightly, "Delicious! You couldn't have picked a better flavor."

"This is so good, I love it!" Serenity said happily, her eyes twinkling in the most amazing treat she has ever tasted in her life. Ice cream was a new thing to her and she was so glad to have tried it for the first time. It was a sweet and wonderful taste that melted in her mouth in a sastifying way.

Minnie laughed happily, "We're all very glad you're enjoying it." as the crowd cheered once again and Serenity and Aqua both happily and politely finished off their ice cream, mentally promising to return here once things had settled down and returned to normal. ( **~End Mickey Mouse March~** )

* * *

* _Back in the main story_ *

As soon as the Million Dreams Award was over, Minnie has used one of the most rare magic she learned from Mickey who learned it from Master Yen Sid, one that neither of them had wanted to use unless it was in case of emergancy. Or in this case, to carry out punishment for those who crossed the line. This was where Pete was stuck at right now. Trapped in some other dimension that resembled to both the Lanes Between and a certain Realm Mickey Mouse had ventured into only once five years ago.

And Pete was not happy.

"Who does she think she is, dumpin' me in a place like this?" Pete grumbled in irritation as he folded his arms against his chest, complaining about Queen Minnie. She's really noe become just like King Mickey, or maybe the latter rubbed it off on her too many times.

Sighing and deciding to forget about his little revenge later, Pete just shrugged and muttered to himself as he began to come up with a plan, "Well, I'll just bust outta here and-"

( **~Villians of Sorts-KH:BBS~** )

" _ **Quiet, fool! You do not possess that kind of power.**_ " An unfamiliar female voice cuts him off.

Startled by the sudden voice, Pete whipped around trying to find the source of the voice, but couldn't. It was starting to make him nervous since he was starting to think that he was about to encounter a ghost, but he tried to hold that fear in as he demanded, "Who...who's there? Show yourself!"

" _ **That is enough!**_ " The voice commanded which made Pete freeze, which allowed the voice to continue, " _ **Stop your sniveling and heed my words.**_ "

Now worried that he'll end up in more trouble, Pete gulped nervously and hesitatedly replied, "Um...okay."

" _ **If you do exactly as I say, I may decide to release you from this prison.**_ " The voice offered with caution.

This instantly drew away his fear with hope. The voice was going to get him out if he did as she told him to? Pete had to admit, the voice sounded like a villian, but then again, he's was more of a villian anyway with his many encounters with Mickey for several years and plus, the idea of finally getting revenge on his enemies, the large cat exclaimed, making up his mind, "Really!? Oh, then you can count on me. Just get me outta here, and you can tell me what to do!"

The voice sounded like it was smirking as she replied, " _ **A very wise choice indeed. Now...proceed.**_ "

Hearing something behind him, Pete turned around to see a dark portal. It looked creepy, but if it was his way out, then he's more than willing to go along with it. The voice then continued, " _ **With your help, soon every world in existence will all be mine!**_ "

Helping his new boss to rule the worlds? Now that sounded like fun to Pete. He had always wondered what other worlds were like to cause trouble, and he was finally going to get that chance. So, without hesitation, he stepped into the Corridor of Darkness to meet his new ally.

At this moment, Pete had just become an semi-trustworthy ally to Maleficent who had managed to find the power of darkness to travel across many other worlds, which would lead both of them into conflicts against those who would stop them in every step of their way, and King Mickey would be one of them. ( **~End Villians of Sorts~** )

* * *

As Aqua and Serenity had just entered the Lanes Between while leaving Disney Town behind, the latter thought about Minnie and how much the two queens had in comman. If her suspicions were correct, then Mickey was the world's King and Minnie's true love. He was also a Keyblade wielder and like Serenity, he set out not only to train, but also to protect the Realm of Light from the darkness.

' _It may not be easy to be a ruler of a kingdom, but I vow to my best for my people. Just as my mother had done for most of her life._ ' Serenity thought to herself, thinking back of former Queen Selene.

Unfortunately, Serenity was very unaware of the horrible tragedy that befelled to her mother and now her life was in grave danger that was seeking to find her and steal the Silver Crystal.

* * *

 **A/N: I have done my best to memorize how the Fruitball worked but I think I did okay. Now we can see what Jason and Mickey are up to in the next chapter. Please look forward to it!**


	23. CHAPTER 22: Dwarf Woodlands-Jason

**Disclaimer:** The name _Selene_ is the name of the Moon Goddess who is the daughter of Zeus, according to Greek legends.

 **Author's note: I'm finally moving on to Jason and Mickey, giving them more appearences than Mickey ever did in the original "Birth By Sleep", and we are back in Dwarf Woodlands for the final time in this story, but no where near the ending, but coming close.**

 **I only own the rights of Jason, Lyla, and Chancellor. The rest belong rightfully to Square Enix, Disney, Nintendo and Toei.**

* * *

CHAPTER 22: Dwarf Woodlands-Jason.

In the now late evil Queen's chamber of the abandoned castle since her death, the dark chamber where the still mirror was still at, now lifeless after it's fight against two brave and victorous young women wasn't so empty at all right now. Because at that moment, Vanitas stood in front of it and behind his mask, he held a cruel smirk before holding out a hand in front of it. Darkness formed before it was seeped into the glass of the Magic Mirror.

Whoever would come here wouldn't know what would hit them or what they would be facing with this piece of talking glass on the wall.

* * *

 _Back with Jason..._

After another bumpy ride via the Starshard, both Jason and Mickey had found themselves in what appeared to be a dark and somewhat dead forest which blocked out sunlight due to the thick lifeless trees. As the two traversed through it, they couldn't help but glance nervously around their new surroundings. It reminded Jason of the dead forests in the Pokemon world in the future, and like those times, this forest was close in giving him the heebee jeebees. It was enough to make the two travellers stop and gulp nervously.

"Is it just me, or does this forest look and feel kinda creepy?" Jason asked, and for a split second, he could've sworn he just saw...yellow eyes leering at him in the darkness from one of the trees.

Mickey surpressed a shudder as he answered, "Kinda. Gosh, this reminds me of my other adventures in my home world, even before I could wield the Keyblade, and those times were a lot more scarier and dangerous." before shrugging, "So, this isn't so bad."

"Guess you're right." Jason thought. "Besides, in the future, the areas all over the Pokemon world are more darker and scarier. I mean, sure it's nothing like Dusk Forest, but it's still creepy enough."

The more the two looked around, however, the more they felt that it was as if the forest was threatening to grasp at them and have them for lunch. They also noticed a hole near a tree trunk which, given their imaginations, it looked more like a monster with it's mouth gapped wide open, waiting for anyone to fall into it so that it could eat it. The two shook their heads and decided that they had enough of being in the woods.

"We'd better get movin'." Mickey advised.

"Yeah." Jason nodded in agreement.

( **~Risky Romp-KH: BBS~** )

However, before they could move to keep going, to their annoyances and shock more Unversed appeared surrounding them so they couldn't leave anytime soon. As the two glared at the blue jittering monsters, Jason couldn't help but groan, "You gotta be kidding me!" as Mickey exclaimed of the Unversed's pressence.

Without much choice, the two quickly summoned their Keyblades and moved out of the way just time to avoid in getting ambushed.

Mickey once again used his agility and speed to help him combat against three Unversed, instantly defeating them with a single attack one by one, before casting his Firaga to burn an Enchanted-Tree Unversed into crisp. He then jumped out of the way of the bombUnversed that attempted to squash him flat by a roll-out attack. Mickey instantly used Blizzard to freeze it before he attacked with five times before leaping out of the way where it still ended up exploding, taking itself out.

Jason soon found himself in a little bit of trouble as he encountered a couple of giant Apple looking Unversed, but he managed to avoid it. He attacked it with the Keyblade several more times before it was finally vanquished. Feeling that something was behind him, Jason immediately whipped around and thrusted his Keyblade by eliminating the last Unversed that attempted to ambush him but failed.

Mickey casted spells of Light at two other Unversed before once again preforming his air-triple somursaults that knocked another Hour-glass Unversed several times and defeating it before landing safely on the ground. He then flowfully striked at a bulky Unversed with his agility and coordination since, despite being small, he was fast. Not to mention surprisingly strong in strength due to his heart's power. Mickey finished off the Unversed before dodging another Plant-like Unversed which he took out with a twister-like swipes three times before doing the same to another, catching the Unversed off-guard. He then used Anti-Gravity to catch another Eagle-Like Unversed to lower it's flight and then swiped it with his Keyblade.

Jason whacked and slashed at the bulky Unversed before dodge-rolling out of the way and then rolled backwards before stopping on his knees and tricked the Unversed into thinking he was surrendering before giving it an upper-cut at the chest with his Keyblade. He then leaped when a plant Unversed tried to hit him with a poisonous dart but missed, and then he side slashed it from left to right, from up to down, and whacking it by the angle before thrusting his weapon downward from head to bottom, causing it vanish instantly. Jason then rolled out of the way from another Eagle-like Unversed and then waited before it flew towards him. He caught it just in time as he swiped at it, causing it to disappear completely.

The two then had an idea as several more appeared, just as Mickey held out his hand to Jason, calling out, "C'mon!"

"Let's go!" Jason agreed while joining hands with Mickey and once again the two formed a circle their backs touching and then held out their Keyblade which created the swirling circle of light, spreading the area which like a couple times before, enemies who attempted to get to them were instead injured and defeated by the Unversed who after a couple of hits were destroyed completely.

As the attack finished and both Jason and Mickey landed safely onto the ground, they looked around while trying to sense anymore signs of the Unversed. But as they did, they thought they sensed something loom right over them and the two friends frozen stiff. They slowly turned around and saw...a giant evil looking enchanted tree with glowing yellow-red eyes, ready to grasp at them while licking it's bark wood lips to eat them! Or at least, an illusion of one.

Either way, both Jason and Mickey screamed in terror while jumping one foot in the air in fright, before turning and running way, crying out, "Run for it!" as they ran towards the nearest exit of the forest. ( **~End Risky Romp~** )

* * *

As soon as Jason and Mickey nearly jumped out of the exit of the dark forest and into a much more peaceful looking flower glade, the two of them came to a stop while kneeling forward with their hands on their knees, panting heavily from the scream and fright fest. The two could still feel their hearts pounding furiously inside their chests as they tried to calm down.

"Oh man!" Jason breathed, heavily. "Even though... I have...a feeling we were... just seeing things, but that... the most scariest thing... I've _ever_ seen."

"I'll say." Mickey panted, slowly feeling like back to his normal-self as he straightened himself up while still feeling the effects of the fear-induced adrenaline surge starting to ebb away. Instead, it was replaced by the familiar different kind of fear as he thought with worry, "But gosh...if I ran away from something as silly as just my mind playing tricks on me...I guess I still haven't changed much the way how I go on adventures. And if that's true then..."

He paused with uncertainty, before placing his left hand onto his chest where he could still feel his heart pound and while it slowly settled down, Mickey could feel it ache by the twinge of guilt, as he continued, "...maybe there is darkness inside me."

"There's no way, Mickey!" Jason pointed out once he stood up straight and the fear-induced adrenaline surge having ebbed away from his chest as well, "Merlin said that your heart is full of pure light, not a single trace of darkness within you."

"That's what Master Yen Sid said when I first became his apprentince." Mickey sighed while lowering his hand to his side, thinking about what his mentor had told him five years ago. "He told me almost the exact same thing. But, well, I'm just not sure."

Jason gazed at his friend in concern. He knew that darkness was bad, but he never thought that it would effect even those who were kind and caring. Maybe it was some kind of force that starts to seep into one's heart. Could that be one of the main causes that caused Temporal Tower to be destroyed and turn Dialga into Primal Dialga?

( **~Peaceful Hearts-KH:BBS~** )

However, before the eleven year old boy could say anything further, something caught not only his eye, but also Mickey's as the two turned to fully see what they were seeing. Near the path that was leading up to somewhere, were none other than Snow White, the Prince and the seven Dwaves even though the duo didn't know this yet. They seemed to be hanging out and having a light conversation. Most of them seem pretty happy.

At the sight of the group, Jason glanced at Mickey with hopeful suggestion as he asked, "You think they would've noticed Grovyle?"

"Don't know, but it's worth asking." Mickey replied with a shrug.

With that bearing in mind and hoping that they might find a clue to Grovyle's whereabouts, the duo casually approached the group who noticed them coming towards them. The moody looking Dwarf, Grumpy, didn't look impressed as suspicions immediately kicked in at the sight of Jason and Mickey.

"Oh great. Not more trouble makers." Grumpy groaned, thinking back of Ven as well as Terra and Grovyle days earlier.

"Oh, I don't think they are drouble-I mean, trouble." Doc told his fellow Dwarf, seeing the two young travellers more like 'Sailor Moon' and Aqua, the kind female travellers.

As Mickey and Jason approached, the former couldn't help but notice how young and beautiful Snow White looked. Not only that, he also sensed warm radiant light within her heart, making him realise that she, like the little four year old girl he, Jason, 'Sailor Moon' and Aqua saved back in Radiant Garden, is one of the Princesses of Heart, just like Yen Sid told them. "'Cuse me." Mickey kindly spoke up.

"Why, hello." Snow White greeted kindly.

"Uh, um, greetings, miss." Jason stuttered a little, before introducing himself and his companion. "My name's Jason, and this is my friend, Mickey."

Jason...that named sounded familiar. Snow White was certain of it. As she searched through her memory, finally she remembered where she had heard that name before, and questioned, "Are you...the young boy Grovyle was looking for?"

Gasping with some hope as well as complete surprise, Jason asked almost hurriedly, "You've seen him? I've been looking for him!" as Mickey was also hoping for positive answers as well.

But before Snow White could answer, Grumpy who came to some sort of conclusion, accusingly grunted, "I knew it! Trouble makers!"

"But this boy doesn't look like a thief." Happy pointed out.

"Gosh, we're not trouble makers." Mickey stated. "We're just looking for Grovyle."

"Oh, he was a friendly reptile. He was with this young man who was looking for another man named _"Xehanort"_ and he had this strange sword that was like a key." Snow White began, Well, I was picking flowers by the wood when Grovyle and his companion came-and then these monsters came and they both told me to run to save me-"

Jason kindly interrupted while asking, "Sorry to interrupt, but, how long ago was this?"

"About a long while ago...before Ven found me and he took me to my friends' house for me to stay." Snow White replied, gesturing at the seven dwarves.

While Jason was a little disappointed that his best friend had been here before he arrived, Mickey was surprised at what Snow White just said, saying, "Ven was here too? Who else was here?" finding himself curious.

"Two very nice girls who brought the Prince to our dear Snow White after the Wicked Queen tricked her into eating a poisoned apple." Doc answered which made Jason now curious himself.

"Sailor Moon and Aqua, huh?" The eleven year old future-boy asked, before the rest of the sentence registered in both his and Mickey's heads and their eyes widened despite the fact that Snow White was perfectly alright. Still, Jason questioned in confusion and concern, "But, why would anyone would give Snow White a poisoned apple?" though he had a feeling that he knew, but it never hurt to ask. ( **~End Peaceful Hearts~** )

"The wicked Queen was horribly jealous of our dear Snow White's beauty. So she used her evil magic to change into an old hag, and then she gave Snow White a poisoned apple." Doc explained as he and his fellow Dwaves all slightly shuddered at the memory.

"That's terrible." Mickey thought.

"Yes, it was. But, when I kissed her, Snow White came back to life." The Prince spoke up, and the others nodded in agreement.

Jason was amazed. He was right. He remembered the story in the future and to think that all of the fairytales were actually real, and in their own worlds. It was really awesome to him. But then, another thought occured to him. "What about the wicked Queen? What happened to that mean old lady?"

Despite his distrust in the two suspicious fellows, Grumpy decided to humor them and explained, "The seven of us chased her and she tried to kill us with a bolder, but fell off a cliff."

This comment made Jason sweatdrop, dumbfounded by this. So the Queen died by committing an accidental suicide while trying to crush the dwaves with a boulder? How she managed to do that, it was going to remain a mystery to him for the rest of his life.

What Snow White said next sent shockwaves through both Jason and Mickey's bodies. "But I then noticed a strange looking boy in a mask heading over to my stepmother's castle. He frightened me so." She explained while looking frightened as she remembered that detail, though she was comforted by her true love and her friends.

"The guy in the mask!?" Jason exclaimed, shocked. So the same guy who attacked Ven back in that wasteland world they first landed in and where they saved and met Ven was here in this world too?

( **~The Secret Whispers-KH:BBS~** )

Mickey's eyes furrowed firmly, saying with concern, "Sounds like trouble." before asking the group as he decided that it was best to investigate the matter and fast, "Which way is it to the castle?"

"That way." Bashful answered while pointing at the towering castle up ahead.

"Thanks." Jason nodded, before saying to the group cautiously, "If there's anyone you guys should be worried about, is that guy in the mask. He tried to hurt Ven earlier and Mickey and I saved Ven. So, Ven's not a thief."

"I'm not trust ya's, but I'll stay out if it for now." Grumpy grumbled, finally admitting slight defeat.

Mickey smiled at Grumpy, saying assuringly, "Don't worry, I promise that we're not trouble."

After saying goodbye to the kind group(though Grumpy was just, well, grumpy), Jason and Mickey both ventured up towards the castle along the trail and halfway there they had to fight more Unversed that appeared. Eventually the duo reached the courtyard of the opened gates, looking around for some sort of way to investigate.

As the were gazing around, Jason spoke up his thoughts, "The way how those Dwaves mentioned about the nasty Queen, I can't help but feel like the darkness has taken over her heart."

"She was probably too blind to see the power of the light and love." Mickey nodded in agreement, before thinking deeply, "Gosh, it must've been so rough on Snow White, but she still managed to be happy. The Princess doesn't have a single bit of darkness within her."

While Jason didn't understand about that but at the same time came to a conclusion that Mickey read up fairytale books before discovering other worlds, the future-boy then had another thought occure to him which raised suspicions about this Xehanort. The name just sounded...cold and evil. Could Terra be searching for him?

"Hey, you don't think, that this Xehanort person is the same guy that was with the masked guy, do you?" Jason asked at last.

This made Mickey pause in his steps which had Jason stop as well, as the former thought about what his friend had said. Now that he thought about it, the name did sound awfully familiar, but Mickey couldn't remember where or when. "Hmmm...Good question. Maybe they're both here." He said, before cautioning, "We'd better be careful." ( **~End The Secret Whispers~** )

* * *

The duo checked out most of the castle but found it practically empty due to the evil Queen being gone. So Jason and Mickey ventured into a secret passage in the sewers which was dark, but luckly since Jason was good in seeing through the dark as Mickey due to now the growing light in his heart, it wasn't too difficult to traverse. The only down side was the constant ambushes of Unversed.

Eventually the two Keyblade wielders found themselves in the hidden chambers which, unbeknownest to both of them, was were Grovyle, Terra, Serenity and Aqua were at before their arrival in Radiant Garden earlier. Jason and Mickey glanced around, but all they found was blue starry curtains and small few steps that lead up to a single around mirror.

"I guess this is the Queen's secret room or something." Jason thought, but then furrowed his brows in confusion. Where was the guy in the mask? Has he already left? What did that guy really want? Why was he causing so much trouble?

As Mickey gazed around, his attention turned to the mirror and immediately felt that something felt...quite odd about it. In fact, he could sense dark pressence within it. Feeling a slight flash of deja vu, the young king ventured up towards it and once he got up close, he placed his hands onto the glass before placing the left side of his face as though he would hear some sort of voice. Using his magic from his heart, Mickey immediately knew, this was no ordinary mirror.

"What're you doing?" Jason asked as he noticed what was going on, while he approached his friend. Whatever Mickey was doing, it was one of the most weirdest things he'd ever seen.

Mickey stepped back slightly from the mirror as he answered, "There's something wrong about this mirror."

( **~Vim and Vigor-KH:BBS~** )

No sooner had those words left his mouth, Mickey and Jason both jumped slightly as with a clash of thunder, lightning appears in the mirror with a burst of fire. The Spirit appears, its face solid. Both of them gasped before leaping back and summon their Keyblades, just as a flash of light nearly blinded them.

"What?" Both of them cried out.

The light brightened the room, until it faded, and in the two companion's place, were two orbs of light that were then sucked into the mirror who's face also disappeared, leaving behind a blank mirror.

Like twice before, the Magic Mirror was in for a fight.

* * *

When both Jason and Mickey opened their eyes, they found themselves in a strange realm of purple flames all around them, and seemingly standing on glass-water like surface that ripped at their every step. In front of them, was a giant face that was the mirror, making them both realise it was the Spirit of the Magic Mirror.

"If this is a dream, please wake me up!" Jason pleaded with a freaked out expression. He didn't remember readying about _this_!

"This would be a good time to have a wake up call." Mickey agreed, holding a tight grip on his Keyblade. The Wasteland and the Spirit Realm he once been to five years ago were chilling enough, but being inside a mirror realm was also very scary. At the same time, he knew that the only way for him and Jason to escape was to fight the Spirit of the Magic Mirror.

The mirror made the first move by apparently spitting out balls of fire at them, but Jason and Mickey dodged out of the way, before counter attacking with Jason rolling forward and slashed and smacked at the Mirror's face, the opponent grunting in pain by each it from the young Keyblade wielder. Mickey aided him by preforming his skilled triple-air-solmersault at the Mirror's Spirit as well, before briefly hovering in the air and chanted, "Thunder!" the electricity spell zapping at the opponent.

The two friends then both joined forces and clashed against the mirror, before Jason preformed his own sky-upper-cut with his Keyblade right near the eye-socket which really, the giant face was just a moving mask that could use dark magic of his own. This preformace caused the mirror to crash onto the reflective floor. Mickey then used an Orb of Light which he sent towards the mirror to briefly paralyze it so that he could slash it to the left with his Star-Seeker Keyblade.

But it quickly recovered as just before the duo could attack again, and like twice before in the two previous battles against Grovyle, Terra, Serenity and Aqua, it sank into the surface that was suddenly like water, causing them to skid to a quick stop, but then were forced to gasp in confusion as it came back up, but this time, it deplicated itself into several clones at both sides of them, forming a path. Jaon and Mickey then had to rush away to avoid multiple fire-ball attacks, though there were some close calls as they came close in getting burnt.

However the two of them noticed more coming from in front of them and skid to a stop. Mickey then stood firmly and held up his Keyblade, chanting, "Barrier!" which a force field appeared around the both of them which shielded them from the fireballs until they stopped. Mickey felt slightly dizzy due to concentrating on this which drained him from his magical energy. He quickly pulled out a exliar bottle and jugged down the bitter but warm regenerating liquid which restored his magic exl.

"Whoa, I didn't know you could do that!" Jason thought, amazed at how even Keyblade wielders could use barrier like certain Pokemon could.

"Always helps to defend yourself and your friends." Mickey replied with a one shoulder shrug.

The two then noticed while they dodged more of the fireballs that the the duplicans of the mirror vanished, only to reappear, this time encircling the two, who whipped around, all of them glaring at the two. Both Jason and Mickey leaped and dodged out of the way from the duplicans' attacks of more fire magic which was added with beams that could very well do some serious injuries if they weren't very careful. Jason then noticed something odd about one of the faces; it had a sly grin. Getting an idea, he concentrated before doing a techquie he'd seen Ven do during the battle against the guy in the mask; He tossed his Keyblade like a boomarang as best as he could and while it was a clumsy attempt, to his and Mickey's surprise, it was a bullseye as the Spirit of the Magic Mirror grunted in pain, causing all of the other duplicans to disappear into the reflective floor.

Realising what happened and as Jason's Keyblade somehow returned to him easily, Mickey gave his friend a nod of agreement before the two companions raced forward and combatted against the Mirror with multiple hits, slashs, thrusts and whacks with effortless team-work before deciding to use their special combined move to finish their opponent off.

Mickey held out his hand to Jason, calling out, "C'mon!"

"Let's go!" Jason agreed while joining hands with Mickey and once again the two formed a circle their backs touching and then held out their Keyblade which created the swirling circle of light, spreading the area which hit the Mirror many times as it tried to get to them but failed, even slowing down to the point where it finally gave out a final scream of agony before collasping to the ground, unmoving and lifeless, while the two wielders finished their move and landed on the floor safely. ( **~End Vim and Vigor~** )

Both Jason and Mickey both panted while cautionly stayed vigilant just in case the mirror would attack once again. Fortunately, after a good few moments, it didn't and neither of them had the chance to say anything when light surrounded them and they vanished from the realm.

* * *

In a flash of light from the mirror back in the real world, the two young wielders both reappeared, having freed themselves and won the battle, as the mirror's face also reappeared. As Jason and Mickey looked around, the former asked in slight confusion of what just happened to both of them and what they both went through in order to escape, "What was that about?"

" _ **Thou are the one who through the Time Door, the two who shall the fate of history change will be no more.**_ " The Mirror spoke, causing the two to turn to gaze at it, realising that it could speak and also realising that it knowlage of who Jason was.

"Huh? You're talking to me?" Jason pointed at himself. But then he realised what else the mirror said and asked, hopefully, "Wait, do you know where Grovyle is?"

But the Mirror remained silent.

Mickey, taking notice of how the Mirror was speaking through rhyme, realised something and shrugged to Jason, suggesting, "I guess he only says things in rhyme. Maybe he'll answer you if you say something in rhyme too."

"That's lame." Jason pouted. But still...had to find out where Grovyle was. Deciding that he might as well give it a try even though he was bad at rhymes, he cleared his throat and asked, awkwardly as he recalled the book of Snow White in the future, "Uh...Mirror, mirror, on the wall, will I find Grovyle at all?" grimcing at how lame he sounded.

( **~"With Pride"-CRISIS CORE FINAL FANTASY VII~** )

Thankfully, the Mirror answered this time, " _ **Alas, Grovyle searches for you, future one, for he attempts to erase the calamity Xehanort has done.**_ "

"Xehanort?" Mickey asked, surprised. What also caught him off-guard was this 'calamity' Xehanort seemed to be attempting. Could this be what Yen Sid had sensed; the terrible event that was about to transpire across all of the worlds? If Grovyle discovered this, then that meant Xehanort was indeed evil; very evil.

"What about that masked guy?" Jason questioned, once again adding in rhyme, "What's his name? Is he and Xehanort's side the same?" while mentally groaning at the fact that he was bad at rhyming.

" _ **The boy in the mask goes thy name of Vanitas from the start, for he was born from your friend's heart.**_ " The Mirror responded, his expression still remaining the same.

"Whadd'ya mean?" Mickey asked, puzzled.

Jason, thinking that the Mirror was accusing Grovyle, protested, "Grovyle wouldn't anything wrong! The light in his heart is strong!"

" _ **Thou's hearts are pure of light, even the doubt will not lose thou heart's sight. Thou's friend is not Grovyle, but the boy you met who's been searching but his attempts are vail.**_ " The Magic Mirror corrected.

"Ven?" Mickey asked, surprised, as was Jason. Ven had something to do with the situation on what was happening? The teenager was kind and friendly and as far as Mickey could see, the boy reminded him of himself in personality.

However, to the duo's dismay, Mickey's Starshard and Jason's wristband both glowed randomly which meant that it was time to leave despite that they still had questions to ask to find out more on what was going on.

"Wait, not now! I still gotta ask about what Xehanort wants-!" Jason cried out.

But it was too late, as he and Mickey were engulfed by the light, once again being zipped away from this world another world unknown to them. As the two companions disappeared through the ceiling, the Magic Mirror spoke for the final time now that it was freed from the darkness Vanitas casted onto him, " _ **Thou's fates has been decided, for there is no choice but to become divided.**_ " the next moment, he disappeared and left behind an ordinary mirror. ( **~End "With Pride"~** )

* * *

 _Back with Ven..._

As he glided through the Lanes Between, Ven thought of everything that's happened and what he's experienced through out his journey. He was brought out of his thoughts however as another new world came into view from the distance. He could make out large statues that looked like warriors and collems.

' _Maybe I can found out more about this world._ ' Ven thought to himself, curious. Nodding to himself, he made up his mind and made to land to explore this world.

* * *

 **A/N: Next up we catch up Ven entering Olympus Coliseum as a sneak preview, as you would've noticed right now. See you real soon!**


	24. CHAPTER 23: Olympus Coliseum-Ventus

**Disclaimer:** The name _Selene_ is the name of the Moon Goddess who is the daughter of Zeus, according to Greek legends.

 **Author's note: We're back with Ven and at one of the familiar worlds. I think this is sort of like a prologue to celebrate 20 years since the release of Hercules. Anyway, onward!**

 **I only own the rights of Jason, Lyla, and Chancellor. The rest belong rightfully to Square Enix, Disney, Nintendo and Toei.**

* * *

CHAPTER 23: Olympus Coliseum-Ventus.

Having landed in an gap between two buildings and dismissing his armor and glider, Ven stepped out of the opening and gazed around his new surroundings. Everything looked like greek, with pillars looking very impressive, and some statues here and there, a couple of markets and such. Little did he know at the moment, he landed in Olympus Coliseum, around the city of Thebes(or a town similiar to it).

Suddenly, he heard someone running past behind him, causing Ven to turn to his right to see...a goat-man? Now that was something you'd don't see everyday-at least not on any other worlds. Anyway, the goat-man had stopped near a wall close to a pillar, panting in exhaustion like he had out run someone, or more possibly, monsters. Finding himself curious, the teenaged Keyblade wielder ran up to ask himself.

( **~Innocent Times-KH:BBS~** )

"Oy, the kid's relentness!" The goat-man panted, placing a hand to his chest where his heart was. "And I thought Herc' was bad enough. Sheesh!"

"Hey, whatcha doin' there?" Ven spoke up once he was behind him, only to flinch when the goat-man screamed in fright, realising that he gave the poor little guy a near heart attack. Come to think of it, the goat was the same height as Mickey.

Not turning around, the goat-man shouted, "I told ya, I'm booked solid. N-O spells forget it!"

"Uhh...?" Ven mumured, confused. What was the goat talking about?

Finally turning around, the goat-man looked up at the teen and then realised that he'd been talking to the wrong guy, because now he was confused and demanded, "Huh? And who in Halicarnassus are you? Can't you see I'm busy?"

Before Ven could even say something else to fix up this little confusion, the two of them then heard a boy's voice call out to the left, "Hey, Phil! I'm all signed up! Phil!" causing the two to look to see a boy in redish brown hair, blue eyes, and white...whatever it is, and sandles coming up to them from the stairs leading up to a coliseum ahead.

The goat-man, Phil, Ven had guessed, sighed as he said to the youngerish boy, "All right, Herc, I hear ya! Now would ya keep it down already." in a hushy whisper tone.

"Aha!" Another new young man's voice called out, causing the trio to turn to see another teenager, closer to Ven's age but a bit shorter than Terra, wearing a soldier outfit in blue, and black with silver shoulder pads, and an ancient greek helmet, with black gloves, sandle-designed boots and a long sword strapped to his back.

Too late.

Groaning, Phil turned to the boy named Herc' or Hercules, grumbling in a hint of sarcasm, "Beautiful... You happy now?" angrily grunting, "You blew my cover!"

That's when Ven realised that Phil had been running from this teenaged soldier who can only have his eyes seen between the helmet, which was a little unusual, but the Keyblade wielder strongly decided not to comment as he stood watching the events that was going on.

"Okay, 'fess up." The soldier spoke to Phil, eagerly and ecctric, "I asked around, and everybody says you're the guy. The trainer of heroes!"

"True heroes." Hercules added with a smile.

"Really?" Ven asked, eyes widening in amazement, turning to Phil and asked, "You can teach that?" No wonder the soldier guy came after the goat-man. Now that was something close to his taste in training.

"'Course he can." The soldier teen said with a smile, before turning to the goat-man, saying pleadingly, "C'mon, Phil, please. I really wanna be a hero."

Phil rolled his eyes with a skeptical look and a raised eye-brow with his hands on his hips. "Look, we've been through this... I got two words for you-" he held his two fingers, and said, rather incorrectly, "-student-teacher ratio!"

Ven blinked in confusion, before counting his fingers on how many actual words Phil had said. "One, two...um?" realising that it was three words, not two. Did this guy, who trained people to become heroes, know how to even count his words right? Apparently even both Hercules and the soldier realised this as while the former shook his head, the soldier looked like he was thinking something about that.

( **~End Innocent Times~** )

"I already got my hands full with this one." Phil continued while pointing at Hercules with his thumb.

"I'm low-maintenance, I swear!" The soldier exclaimed.

However, just a few moments as he said this, out of nowhere and as usual, familiar monsters appeared out of nowhere which alarmed the four of them. Immediately, Ven recongised them and glared at the Unversed.

( **~Go for it-KH:BBS~** )

"Unversed!" Ven exclaimed, immediately summoning his Keyblade and rushed past the others to fight the enemies.

"Monsters, huh..." The yound soldier thought, then raced over to help Ven while drawing out his sword, before calling out to Phil, "Hey Phil! Watch this! I'll show ya what I'm made of."

" And I'll help, too!" Hercules added as he rushed over to help, taking this as an oppotunity to use what he learned so far, while Phil, in fright of seeing the monsters, quickly hid behind a lone vase, peaking from behind to watch the fight unfold.

Ven then slashed at one multiple times until it was destroyed, moving swiftly out of the way before another could hit him, before repeating his moves, this time unleashing Thunderaga at a greek-looking Unversed before dodge-rolling out of the way and then leaped up the air and slashed the Eagle-like Unversed in a sky-upper-cut move several times before landing safely on the ground. He then tossed his Keyblade in Boomarang style which hit one of the bulker Unversed twice before it returned to him.

Hercules punched one Unversed in a single hit before he grabbed one of the bulker ones surprisingly with ease and threw it with such strength that it knocked out four other Unversed, but he cringed when he also accidently broke the vase Phil was behind behind which forced the goat-man to hide behind the pillar. Hercules then repeated the punching attacks on other Unversed during this.

"Take that!" The young soldier yelled as he single-handedly slashing at the humaniod Unversed, thrusting down with his sword. He wasted no time in double striking at three other Unversed as well before preforming a rather three short spinning skill with his sword, eliminating the Unversed with ease. He quickly dodge-rolled out of the way when one of the bulker Unversed attempted to knock him, Ven and Hercules down with a stomp attack, but the trio, despite getting slightly hit, teamed up and sent it to oblivion at the same time.

Eventually, Ven tossed his Keyblade at two Unversed, eliminating them easily, while the young soldier side-slashed two other Unversed with his broad-sword with ease, and finally, while Hercules almost lost his balance, he punched the last Unversed with ease. Once the trio were convinced that things were alright for now, they relaxed while Ven desummoned his Keyblade and the young soldier sheathed his sword. ( **~End Go For it!~** )

Phil, very impressed with the trio, looked rather uncomfortable. Hercules has showed to be impressive so far, but then again, so did the soldier kid. Both of them were equally skilled in their own way and now he was torn on who to train. This was gonna be tough. Sighing in defeat, he approached the young men, saying, "Okay... Change of plans. The Games are comin' up. So, I'm gonna watch both of your matches...then I'll decide which of you rookies I wanna train."

"Really!?" The soldier asked, ecctrically and excitedly, "Sweet! Thank you, thank you! I'm gonna go sign up right now." and not a moment later he immediately ran up to the coliseum stairs to sigh up for the match.

"The Games, huh?" Ven thought. It sounded like fun. Maybe he should sign up too for a bit of training himself. With that in mind, he made to sign up as well, only to stop when Phil spoke to him.

"Sorry kid, Captain Eager there just took the last spot." Phil said apologetically while gesturing to where the young soldier had run off too, much to Ven's disappointment. Well, so much for that.

"I don't understand! Phil, I thought you were my trainer!" Hercules protested in utter disbelief.

"You wanna be a true hero, Herc?" Phil questioned, and when Hercules nodded, the goat-man told him firmly, "Then you're gonna hafta go out there and show me that everything I've taught you so far is gonna pay off." before walking off, then paused and added quickly, "Oh...and no more trainin' sessions for a while. Wouldn't be fair if I helped you and not him." and then walked off towards the stairs.

Ven watched Phil go, then gazed at Hercules who slumped in disappointment. Hurt as well. The poor guy. From the looks of things, Ven suddenly felt that there was more to Hercules' request in having Phil to train him then what he was hearing, and now the teenaged Keyblade wielder felt that he wanted to help. While it would make him feel bad about the other guy who also desperatedly wanted to be a hero if he couldn't be trained either, it seemed unfair for Hercules.

Making up his mind, the teen approached the other teen, saying optimistically, "Hey, cheer up! So you gotta fight a couple of matches, no big deal." before introducing himself, "I'm Ventus. Want me to help you train?"

Hercules turned to Ven, surprised and asked, "You'd really do that for me?"

"Sure."

"Thanks, Ventus." Hercules held out a hand, introducing himself at the same time, "I'm Hercules. Herc for short."

"Just call me Ven." Ven replied, taking it and the two shook hands, while he was surprised the strength the other boy had though he could tell that Herc was doing his best to hold that strength in so that he wouldn't crush Ven's hand...not like when he met Phil for the first time. "You're gonna do fine."

"Thanks." Herc nodded as the two let go of hands, "I'm gonna head over to the Coliseum and warm up. Meet me in the vestibule, okay?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Later on, Ven and his new friend Herc had placed out several urns and crates on the practice field on a time-limit set and the two began their training, working up on not only strength, but also speed as well. It was good practice for both of them, and Ven actually had fun in helping to train Herc, giving him the pace to finally understand how Terra and Aqua managed to do so for him before the Unversed appeared.

As the two trained by breaking the urns and crates, Ven paused before noticing someone was watching them up on the audience seats. He was actually surprised to see Phil who, realising that he was seen, quickly made a hasty exit back into the vestibule. Was he watching Herc train? If so, then Ven smiled a little before getting back into training. If Phil was keeping tabs on Hercules, then maybe he really wasn't going to abandon him after all. He just didn't want to admit it, especially with what he said earlier.

' _Maybe when Herc proves himself and wins the match, I can ask Phil to admit it._ ' Ven thought to himself. He then also thought, maybe there was another reason in why Terra, Aqua and Master Eraqus wouldn't let him grow up properly. He then decided that once things had settled down and Terra would be alright and not fall into darkness, he can ask the Master his real reason and then maybe try and clear things up a little.

* * *

After the two had finished their training just before the games would start, Ven met up with Hercules back in the vestibule. The latter was about to get ready to enter the games when Ven couldn't help but ask curiously, "You want to become a true hero, huh?"

( **~Sky-Blue Eyes-CRISIS CORE: FINAL FANTASY VII~** )

Herc paused, before turning to Ven, and decided that his new friend would have to know as well, and explained, a little sheepishly, "More than anything. See, my father is Zeus, the king of the gods up on Olympus."

Ven's eyes widened in stunned disbelief.

"Whoa! Herc, you're a god?" he asked.

He had heard and learned about the ancient legends of the Gods, especially Zeus. From what he remembered while learning history with his best friends, Zeus used his Thunderbolt power to banish the evil four titans; The Rock Titan, which was a giant moving rock with two heads that creates Earthquakes, the Ice Titan which freezes everything, the Fire Titan made out of lava that melts everything, and finally, the Air-Titan which was a giant tornado with a face and arms that, well, sucks up everything. He also heard about a fifth Titan, which was a Cyclops.

And to think that Herc was the son of Zeus himself!

"No, no. I'm mortal, save for my strength." Herc quickly said, explaining, "See, from what my father told me when I went to find out the truth about myself a little while go, when I was just a baby, someone stole me from him and my real mother and...figured out how to take away my godhood."

"And this true hero thing?" Ven asked, puzzled.

"It's the only way I can become a god again. If I become a true hero, I can rejoin my father and go back to Olympus." Herc answered.

Now it made perfect sense. Ven realised that in order for Herc to become a true hero, first he needed the training to be one and look like one, and that's where Phil comes in. It made perfect sense now. "Wow... I guess you really got your work cut out for you!"

"But what about you? How come you're here?" Herc couldn't help but ask, now curious himself.

Ven stopped himself from flinching. While he promised himself to keep Herc's past a secret, he knew that he couldn't reveal his reasons, though he did admit, "I'm...I'm just trying to make some friends." which was part of the truth.

"Well, hey! You've done that already." Herc smiled.

"Huh?"

"C'mon, we're friends, aren't we?"

Realising what his new friend meant, Ven smiled in return, nodding happily, "You bet, Herc." ( **~End Sky-Blue Eyes~** )

It was then when the young soldier arrived from town and just one second later, Phil came from the coliseum, adressing both the former and Herc while Ven also stood in line. The goat-man then told them like a politican, "All right, you bunch of rookies. It's time we go over the rules of the Games, so listen up. All the matches are divided into two brackets-one for the East and one for the West. The winners from each bracket go head-to-head in the championship match. Now, I signed you two up for the West...'cause they already got a heavy-hittin' contender cleanin' up over there in the East bracket. And if you wanna beat him, you're gonna hafta hustle in there. Now move those sandals."

Herc and the young soldier both nodded and follow Phil into the coliseum, while Ven stayed behind, absorbing what he had listened to, only confused by one thing. Who was the heavy-hitting contender? Or did Phil make that up?

"Ven! C'mon!" Herc called out.

Snapping back to reality, Ven nodded and rushed in to take a seat in the audience seats along with other people watching.

* * *

During the match of each around in both sides, Hercules took out a bunch of Bulker Unversed in each much while the young soldier sliced away other types of Unversed, both of them successfully making it all the way up to the Championship round. Now their final opponents was each other.

Ven approached Herc who was talking to Phil about the final match before the two noticed him as the blonde-spiky-haired teen said, "Guess we made it."

"Yeah. And it's all thanks to you, Ven." Herc said, smiling, which made Ven a little embarrassed by the compliment.

"Good!" Phil said to Hercules, "The other kid'll be happy to hear that."

Herc turned to him, saying almost sternly, "No! I need you most of all, Phil! How else am I gonna become a hero?"

Phil thought about this, then smirked and said, "Hmph! 'Bout time ya got it!" before walking off to prepare to announce the final match, just as the young soldier approached the other two teens.

"Whoever wins, no hard feelings." The soldier said to Herc, holding out a hand for a handshake, which Herc accepted without hesitation.

"Course not. Holdin' a grudge wouldn't be very heroic." Herc replied.

The young soldier laughed, "Hey, just making sure. You're not a hero yet."

"True." Herc laughed in agreement.

Ven smiled at the two who then entered the arena on both sides, facing each other for their match while Ven once again sat by the side.

Herc then charged at the young soldier and tried to hit him with a punch, but the latter dodged while leaping back. Then he jumped to attack Herc who rolled out of the way the two clashed with fist and sword with similiar determination and strength which was surprising how the young soldier managed to reflect it, which made the match more exciting.

The more Ven watched the two fight and how this was really close, he was then brought back to when Terra and Aqua both clashed against each other during the Mark of Mastery, and how the two, different abilites, were equal in clashing.

 _"There are no winners-only truths, for when equal powers clash, their nature is revealed."_

Ven blinked as he remembered the exact wording Master Eraqus had told them. He then realised that, unlike the markings of becoming a Keyblade Master in which a true Keyblade Master can take on two or three apprentinces, Phil can only afford to take on one if his student wanted to become a true hero. Yet this battle would result the final decision.

"Hey! We got trouble!" Phil's scream yelled out as he came racing from the vestibule, causing the match to pause as Ven, Herc and the young soldier turned to the rather panicked goat-man who continued, "There's monsters loose in town and if they gate-crash the Games, you can forget about the match."

"Real monsters!?" Herc exclaimed, shocked while the young soldier gasped, also shocked.

"We have to stop 'em!" The young soldier said, quickly, and his opponent nodded in agreement.

( **~Verge of Assault-CRISIS CORE: FINAL FANTASY VII~** )

Realising that the Unversed could very well cause damage to the Coliseum and the games, Ven knew he was the only one who can stop the upcoming destruction. So he leaped up and raced to the exit, exclaiming to the others, "Leave the monsters to me. This match is too important!" not hearing the protests behind him.

* * *

Ven quickly made it back into town where the Unversed, which three of them were like floating multiple coloured mushrooms or jellyfish(without tentacles) as he summoned his Keyblade, shouting, "You won't get past me!" only to gasp in dumbfounded shock as like a hundred more of them suddenly appeared.

Where'd they come from!? This was going to be a little tricky, but Ven knew he had to keep these guys at bay, or the Coliseum will be in ruins. He was about to fight when he gasped in surprise as Herc suddenly appeared, glaring at the monsters and ready to help him.

"Herc! What about your match?" Ven asked.

"Forget the match. No way I could let my friend fight alone." Herc declared, nodding to his friend, adding, "'Cause I'm a hero! I mean, ya know...I'm gonna be one."

Ven realised that Herc cared more about helping him than his chances, and then decided that maybe having two instead of one fight against a hundred Unversed would be better. Herc then declared, "Come on, let's finish this together!"

Nodding in agreement, the two then rushed in to fight against the hundred Jelly-Mushroom Unversed who counter attacked with combination spells of fire, ice and thunder, which some the two friends dodged, some they got hit but weren't fazed much as they focused on defeating the monsters.

Ven then used a barrier to block the spells before he used Thunder to shock it's head before he leaped up once more and delivered agility speed attacks with his Keyblade at seven of the Unversed and then tossed his Keyblade to give out a double hits before it returned to him and then dodge-rolled out of the way from more of the spells or from the charge attacks. He then used his D-Link of 'Sailor Moon' and gave out a Moon-Light Beam power-surge which caused five beams of light to appear from the sky and rain down at ten other Unversed, eliminating them and weakened several more which Hercules took out by delivering powerful punches and blows with the extra training that he learned with Ven earlier today.

While Hercules incredibly took out ten more of the Unversed, Ven focused on combating against fifteen other Unversed as hard as he could before using his D-Link, this time with Aqua's and using the same Light Orb spell he used against the Tree Unversed back in Dwarfwoodlands and fired it at three other Unversed who vanished instantly by this attack. He then upgraded his Thunderaga to Ghostly Drive which gave out devastating blow on other Unversed that came to attack him.

He and Hercules then teamed up as they delivered a Double-Strength-Speed-Combo Attack at 20 more Unversed with Keyblades thrusts, Knuckle-Punches and Kicks, Slashes and Slices, and Tossing them into the decreasing number of the Unversed like Bowling Pins which decreased the numbers more dramatically with the effort team work the two were doing.

Eventually, with the help of healing potions and magic, Ven and Herc successfully managed to defeat all of the crazy Unversed army and had not only saved the Coliseum, but also saved Thebes as well. ( **~End Verge of Assault~** )

Desummoning his Keyblade, Ven sighed in guilt, apologising to Herc, "Sorry that I made you lose that match, Herc."

"Aw, come on, you don't have to apologize." Herc shook his head with a smile, admitting with a shrug, "It was totally my decision."

Ven was about to reply when he noticed an Unversed coming behind Herc and gasped in horror. But before he could warn his friend however, both of them got a quick unexpected aid when the Unversed was quickly destroyed into oblivion by a slash of the young soldier's sword, causing Herc to turn to see that his opponent had just saved him.

"What, you didn't save any for me?" The young soldier asked, sounding disappointed, but there was also a hint of teasing in his tone as well.

"Hey, you're here?" Herc asked, surprised.

The young soldier shrugged, "Hey, I've set my sights on being a hero, too." shrugging against, sheepishly this time, "I just don't run as fast." which he realised that he had work up on his stamina as well as strength.

"So you both threw the match?" Ven asked, blinking as the two nodded. He then asked, "Who won, then?"

Herc sighed, disappointed but having accepted the facts, "I left first, so it's not me."

"Yeah, but I was only seconds behind you." The young soldier pointed out, actually really feeling sorry for Herc.

"Still..."

"Hey! I never said I'd coach the winner." Phil's voice came, causing the trio to see him walking over as he explained to both Herc and the young soldier, apparently having made his final decision. "All I said was I'd see the match, then decide. Look, bein' a hero takes more than just muscle. Ya gotta have heart and care about people."

He gazed at both of them, adding with a shrug, "And sure, you both get high marks for that. But this time, only one of you cared fast enough-and that makes all the difference."

The speed that made the difference...Ven's eyes widened in relieved realization as did Herc's, as the former said to his friend, "Then that means..."

"Oh man!" The soldier groaned, childishly as he slumped halfway to the ground, "I was this close!"

Sighing as he decided that it was just dumb luck, he stood up straight again and shrugged, deciding that it wasn't the end of the world. It was just life. Besides, he could still train himself for the time being by entering the games every now and then, and besides, like Ven, the young soldier had a feeling that Herc's reason to become a hero was more important than just a life-long dream, and he did feel bad for trying to take his trainer away now that he thought of it.

Smiling and remembering something, he turned to Herc, saying, "I never really introduced myself."

( **~A Date with Fate-KH:BBS~** )

He then took his helmet off, revealing that he was a fourteen year old young man with blue eyes, young face and spiky raven-black hair as he said to Hercules with a friendly smile, "The name's Zack. Congratulations, Herc."

"Thanks, Zack." Herc replied with a smile. Zack was a better guy than he thought.

Phil rolled his eyes, pointing out to his trainee, "Yeah well, we'll see if you're still thankin' him when I'm through with ya. You got a long road ahead of ya, champ."

"Hey-don't count me out." Zack said as he began doing squats, "I've still got plenty of big dreams to go with my lousy luck!" before standing up again as he shared a laugh with Herc.

Ven, smiling as he was glad things turned out the way they did, then went up to Phil to say what he wanted to say to him earlier, "Okay, be honest... You weren't really gonna stop training Herc, were you?" with a smile.

Seeing how he was caught but didn't actually mind, Phil answered, "Of course not. I know that kid's gonna go the distance. But he was stuck in a rut. He just needed a little incentive." before turning to Ven with a grateful expression, "It's Ventus, right?"

At Ven's nod for confirmation, Phil continued, "Well, thanks to you, Herc here has really shaped up. I owe ya."

"Nah, I'm glad." Ven smiled in return, gazing at the other two, admitting, "I made a really good friend. Somebody to share a laugh with." adding to himself this time, thinking about Terra and Aqua, along with their new companions who were helping them just as Ven himself had helped Herc and how Mickey was helping Jason, "Like Terra and Aqua... We'll patch things up. And I know Jason and Grovyle will find each other, and Sailor Moon sure helped."

Realising that there was still more he had to learn and knowing that he will patch up with his best friends. Nodding to himself, Ven turned to leave but stopped when Herc' ran up to him, asking in slight disappointment, "You're leaving?"

The fifteen year old turned to face his new friend, answering with an apologetic smile, "Yeah. My journey's not over yet." knowing that he would have leave at least, but was glad to have met new friends who made him smile.

"But you'll visit, right?"

"I'll stop by once you're a true hero." Ven promised.

Zack couldn't help but comment as stood by Herc's side, "Stop by once me and him are both heroes!"

"Oh, so you mean never come back?" Ven placed his hands on his hips, teasingly.

"Hey, watch it!" Zack teasingly pouted as he pulled Zack into a playful choke before they, Hercules and Phil all laughed at the playful jokes. Surely enough, all four of them had quickly become such good friends, one that they believed that it would last on for many years to come. ( **~End A Date with Fate~** )

* * *

( **~Theme of Crisis Core "Dreams and Pride"-Crisis Core Final Fantasy VII~** )

After saying goodbye to his three new friends, Ven was just about to summon his Keyblade armor and glider, when a voice called out his name. When he turned around, Ven was surprised that Zack had came up to him.

"Oh, Zack!" Ven greeted, wondering what was wrong.

"I was just wondering." Zack admitted, before asking curiously, "How come you came here?"

"I was looking for a friend of mine, but I guess the two of us and our other friend kinda had a rough spot. But I know we'll patch things up." Ven admitted with a shrug, and he meant it when he said they would patch things up.

Zack thought about what his new friend had said with his arms folded to his chest, before admitting, "Ya' know, I'd probably do the same; you know, go looking for a missing friend, and try to patch things up!"

When Ven blinked in slight surprise, Zack continued, "I had a friend named Angeal who taught me everything I know about swordsmanship. But he kinda left a few weeks ago on an adventure."

"So you really want to become a hero?" Ven asked.

"Yup!" Zack grinned happily, "It's been my dream since I was a kid."

Ven was surprised on how much both he and Zack had in common when it comes to dreams. Not to mention in personality too, he realised. Zack was a great day and it was hard not to like him.

"What about you, Ven? What's your dream?"

Deciding that it wouldn't be so bad to bend the rule just a little bit since his friends wouldn't have a clue about the weapon anyway, Ven admitted, "Well...I want to become a Keyblade Master. It's been my dream, and my best friends have the same dream too." before saying with a warm smile, "I hope your dream comes true, Zack."

Zack returned the smile, thanking, "Thanks, Ven. Same vote for you." despite not understanding what a Keyblade really was but decided to not worry about that.

So with a final fond goodbye, Zack then left to return to the others and rest up for tomorrow's self-training and if he was lucky, maybe he could patch in and hang out with Herc. Little did Zack and Ven know, this meeting would impact both their lives along with other meetings Zack would no doubt encounter through out this month. ( **~End Theme of Crisis Core "Dreams and Pride"~** )

Ven stood there for a while, then smiled as he admitted to himself, "It's kinda funny...how Zack and I are very much alike."

With that, Ven then ventured off away from Olympus Coliseum and onward towards the next world which would be one he would be unexpecting that was the prologue of the dangers that were yet to come...that would decide not only his fate, but the fate of his best friends and their companions, and it would involve two of his new friends as well.

* * *

 **A/N: In the next chapter, we return to Jason and Mickey in another final visit to a familiar world. I'm alternating between Jason and Mickey with Ven, Serenity and Grovyle. Meaning that, once Jason and Mickey are done in the next chapter(their adventure is far from over), then we return to Grovyle and Terra, and vise versa.**

 **Oh, and by the way, I'm not going to put in Deep Space because that world was icky. So, sorry Leo and Stitch fans.**

 **Please look foward to the next adventure, fellow readers!**


	25. CHAPTER 24: Castle of Dreams-Jason

**Disclaimer:** The name _Selene_ is the name of the Moon Goddess who is the daughter of Zeus, according to Greek legends.

 **Author's note: Not much to say, so let's just read on, shall we?**

 **I only own the rights of Jason, Lyla, and Chancellor. The rest belong rightfully to Square Enix, Disney, Nintendo and Toei.**

* * *

CHAPTER 24: Castle of Dreams-Jason.

 _Back with Jason..._

When Jason and Mickey had both arrived in the next new world, neither of them had expected to not only find themselves shrunk down to size, but also, ironically, trapped in a normal mouse-trap in a huge house, having been placed in the former home of Cinderella. Then again, neither of them knew this at the moment, nor had they thought much about the mansion. It was the fact that they were the size of, well, normal mice that was the problem and they were stuck in a cage.

"Okay. Can someone _please_ explain to me how on Earth did we shrink?" Jason complained as he placed his hands on his hips, pouting at the lack of info.

Mickey was complaining about the situation as well as he held onto the bars of their cage, groaning, "Gosh, I know that I'm a mouse, but this is ridiculous!" before sighing in defeat.

"Remind me to never tell Lyla this part when Grovyle and I head back into the future." Jason requested to his companion while rubbing his temples, shuddering as he could just picture Lyla making fun at him if she ever heard anything about this part of his adventure. He'd never live it down.

"I'm not even gonna tell Minnie about this part either." Mickey agreed, shrugging as he lets go of the bars. He supressed a shudder as he admitted while gazing around their surroundings, "Gosh, this reminds me of the time when I climbed up a Beanstalk to the Giant's castle back at home." remembering one of his non-Keyblade adventures five years ago.

Hearing this made Jason turn to his friend with curious interest, "Your world had a Beanstalk too?" he asked. Like many others, Jason has heard of stories of Beanstalks in the story of "Jack and the Beanstalk" but never did he think that the story itself or at least giants and beanstalks were actually real. What kind of crazy adventures did Mickey really go on before this incident, he wondered.

The king shook his head as he answered, "Not anymore. Master Yen Sid and I made sure to move the Land of Giants to a more suitable world that wouldn't cause any problems."

' _Wonder how they managed to do that?_ ' Jason thought to himself. He realised that he still had a lot to learn and that was another reason for him to at least change the future and save Temporal Tower.

However, before Jason could say something else about Mickey's earlier adventures, both of them froze in fear when they heard a meowing coming from a cat, which in retrospect, given their current sizes, it sounded more like a roar that made their hearts drop into their stomachs. When Jason and Mickey both turned to look, their eyes widened as the cat, Lucifer, was approaching them, grinning evilly as he eyed the two hungrily. Given their current sizes, the two travellers were meals.

"AAAAAHHH!" Jason and Mickey both screamed out in horror with freaked out expressions, clinging onto eachother for dear life, which, if the situation was different, it would've been comical.

"Just when things couldn't get any worse!" Jason hysterically panicked.

When Lucifer crept closer, the two were visibly shaking in fear, as Mickey, terrified out of his mind, quivered while trying to reason with the hungry 'giant' cat, "Y-Y-You don't wanna eat us, mister kitty. My friend and I taste terrible."

"Yeah, we taste like cardboard!" Jason added, nodding far too quickly.

Lucifer held up his paw to make the attack and Jason and Mickey both shut their eyes and braced themselves for the impact, when suddenly...

"Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!"

From a woman's voice, magic sparkles suddenly appeared and surrounded Lucifer who lowered his paw and stared around the magic which covered him as he gave out a meow of fright while Jason and Mickey, realising that they were okay, slowly opened their eyes and looked up, now confused on what was going on. As the magic cleared, the cat was gone. In his place, was...a black and white frog? It took the two a moment to realise that the cat had turned into a frog. Lucifer, also realising this, freaked out before he ran away...er, I mean, hop away, traumatized.

"Huh?" Jason and Mickey both muttered as they let go of each other and the latter put down gently.

"How weird." Jason blinked, confused.

Mickey scratched his head in confusion, wondering, "I wonder how that cat turned into a frog?" while he and his friend were both relieved at such a close call.

( **~Bibbidi,Bobbidi,Boo-KH:BBS~** )

Just then, a glimmer of sparkled appeared and in the form of the sparkled, appeared an elderly but very kind woman in a blue and pink hooded cloak with a magic wand. She stood towering over the two who backed up a little, not used to seeing a person larger than them. Well, Mickey had that experience before when he encountered a giant more than once, but it still made him nervous.

"Oh, that would teach that mean Luficer from hurting others." Said the old woman, before gazing at the mouse cage to see Jason and Mickey, realising that they were still stuck. She quickly then apologetically said, "Oh my, you poor dears. Let me get you out."

She then gently picked up the cage which, despite being gentle, Mickey and Jason both had trouble keeping their balance before the nice old lady placed them on the ground and opened the cage. Jason and Mickey, while relieved, hesitatedly walked out of the cage and then relaxed a bit when they realized the woman wasn't going to harm them.

"Uh, thanks, ma'am." Jason said, rubbing the back of his head, before asking, "Who're you?"

"I'm Cinderella's Fairy Godmother." The Fairy Godmother introduced herself with a kind smile, "I appear to those who believe that dreams come true."

"Cinderella?" Mickey asked, already sensing that this Cinderella person must be one of those people with pure hearts filled with light; A Princess of Heart. He then smiled, saying, "Gosh, she sounds very nice."

"And I can tell that both of you have pure hearts filled with light as well, dears." Fairy God-Mother replied, before kindly asking, "Now, may I ask your names?"

Mickey introduced himself, "Name's Mickey: Mickey Mouse."

"I'm Jason. Pleasure to meetcha, miss Godmother." Jason greeted, before remebering something and then requested sheepishly with a sweatdrop, "Um...do you mind making the two us bigger please? I don't like the idea of being small." which Mickey also remembered and shrugged awkwardly as well.

Fortunately, the Fairy Godmother nodded, "Of course, dears. Just a moment." before she waved her arms and wand around, chanting a magic spell, "Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!"

A spell of light surrouned both Jason and Mickey who were awed by this, until they were both covered in the light and then both grew bigger and bigger until they were now in their normal sizes as the light faded, returning the two travellers back to normal. Realising this as they looked at themselves and their surroundings, they both sighed in relief. It was pretty scary to have been unexpectedly shrunk down to size, so it was great to be back to normal height.

"Thank you, Fairy Godmother." Mickey said to the Godmother, admitting while once again supressing a shudder, "I was a little scared for a while there, and I know I shouldn't be."

' _You're not the only one._ ' Jason thought. He already decided that he never wanted to experience in being small ever again as long as he lived.

To their surprise, the Fairy Godmother said to Mickey in a knowing tone, "Being afraid is nothing to worry about, dear. As long as you believe in others deep within your heart, the darkness will not hurt you." ( **~End Bibbidi,Bobbidi,Boo~** )

"Huh?" Mickey blinked, astonded.

Jason was as well, as he asked, in a whisper while making sure no one else was listening, "How'd you know about darkness?"

"A while ago, young others before both of you came arrived in different times, helping young Cinderella continue in believing in her dreams, which has finally come true. As a matter of fact, both of your hearts match that of Cinderella's heart. But then again, strong rays of sun create dark shadows." The Fairy Godmother explained, while referring to Ven, Grovyle, Terra, Serenity and Aqua.

While Jason was still a little confused on what he was hearing and at the same time wondered if Grovyle was here with Terra, Mickey's eyes widened as realization hit him, almost like a ton of bricks. Strong rays of sun create dark shadows. Meaning that the closer one gets to the light, the greater the darkness becomes. Mickey gazed down to the floor, hurt by these words. Master Yen Sid said that Mickey's heart was full of pure light, but then again...the closer Mickey would follow the light...that meant there was indeed darkness in his heart...and it was possibily starting to grow and increase.

"Then that means..." Mickey trailled off, unable to continue and tried not to get too upset.

Jason saw his friend's helpless look, realising that Mickey was once again fearing the darkness in his heart, and quickly told him, "Mickey, it's okay."

The Fairy Godmother also sensed the dread and noticed the increasing upset look on the young king's expression, quiring kindly, "Are you worried about the darkness in your heart?"

"I'm just scared that the darkness would overtake me." Mickey finally admitted, fiddling with his fingers together, asking a bit more to himself than the others in the room, "What if I end up hurting others that I care so much? What if I...what if I end up in a dark path and lose myself?"

"Oh, my dear. You are worrying yourself too much." The Fairy Godmother said, in an attempt to make Mickey feel better, before advising to both of them, "Continue to love those close to you, and nothing will overtake your hearts."

"Continue to love those close to us?" Jason repeated.

Mickey gazed up at his friend, explaining, "Well, there's more to love than just, well, ha ha, ya know, like two people come together." shrugging.

"Not sure I get it."

"You'll understand when you grow up into a fine young man." The Fairy Godmother told the eleven year old boy who, while still confused, decided to take up her advice and nodded.

Jason then asked kindly, "Um, is it okay if we can take look around?" referring to outside of the mansion.

"Of course, dears. This house is being sheltered by new owners sometime soon." The Fairy Godmother nodded.

"Thanks." Mickey replied, and Jason nodded in agreement.

* * *

After the two said their goodbyes to the Fairy Godmother and ventured out of the empty mansion(while Jason childishly taunted the now Frog Lucifer who glared at the boy), while handling the numbers of Unversed that appeared, Jason and Mickey passed the forest and entered a clearing where a fountain and a bench were at.

( **~Sadness Theme*At Zanarkand-FFX*~** )

Mickey however, still hurt and slightly haunted by what he heard, stopped and gave out a sigh. His sigh was heard by Jason who realized his companion was now behind him, causing him to stop and turn around, seeing the concerned look.

"Are you still worried?" Jason asked as he approached his friend who nodded.

"When I came back to Yen Sid's tower, and I told him that I was terrified of the thought of the darkness overtaking my heart and that I wanted to try and stop myself from being swallowed up by it, he told me the same thing he told me back a long time ago when I first met him." Mickey explained.

"What was that?"

"He told me that I had such powerful pure light within my heart, that I could be immune to the darkness, as long as I cared about those I love, or that I was probably born without darkness, so, it wouldn't even affect my heart if I ever come across the darkness." Mickey answered, almost repeating his mentor's speech word for word. He sighed again, and admitted, "But that didn't stop me from worrying, so he had me train to learn the balance of Light and Darkness and control it."

Now that he thought if it, he did pretty much messed up when the wave washed over him during that test before Mickey learned of the Unversed. Not only that, he was starting to regret in not having told Yen Sid about his desire to help protect the worlds from the Unversed and wondered if the Sorcerer was angry at the moment. One couldn't tell with the old man.

Sighing again, Mickey went over to the bench and took a said, cupping his chin with his hands while his elbows rested on his knees, as he continued, "But lately, I'm startin' to think that when we took off without tellin' him, I can't help but wonder if that's what would be one of the many things for it to take over me."

Jason could see the point there, but that didn't mean he was willing to think that his friend in front of him was going to give into darkness. Mickey was stubborn when it came to the welfare of others and only worrying about himself last. The future-boy then shrugged a little helplessly, "I heard that when a world is covered up in darkness, those who were too close to it will end up having their hearts consumed him darkness and live in fear and anger, only caring about themselves. Even those born in a world of darkness are likely to be effected."

Jason then added, "But Grovyle's different, because he saved me, and his heart was full of light. Mine too, for a weird reason. Still haven't figured that out yet." and that was the truth. Same with Lyla as well. All three of them, and the Planetary Investigation Team in the Pokemon World in the future.

When Mickey didn't say anything, Jason approached him and took a seat next to him, continuing, "But that's in the future, and that's a future I'm going to prevent, and I'm pretty sure Grovyle knows that by now too."

He then continued with a smile, "Mickey, you can still prevent the darkness from hurting others in other worlds, and you're doing it because you want to save the worlds and everybody living in them. Not to mention that you're helping me to find my best friend. I want to make sure Grovyle okay, but at same time, I wanna help the worlds too. If those're not causing light to burn in our hearts because we want to help others, then what else is Light?"

Mickey considered what his friend had told him, and it did sound similiar to what he learned five years ago when he first became Yen Sid's apprentince. "So you're basically saying is that we just followed what our hearts told us to do?" He asked, and when Jason nodded, Mickey then realised that he was right, and shrugged, "Gosh, I guess you're right. I've always thought about others in bad situations more than myself, even before I learned about the Keyblade."

"That's why a lotta people really like you, Mickey." Jason smiled happily, then turned sheepish as he added, "...Except bad guys, but you know what I mean. And I like you too, because you're my friend." shrugging as he realised, "The first friend I've ever had here in the past."

This made Mickey emotional which he tried to keep in check, wiping away tears that formed as he smiled, feeling better. "Aw, gosh, Jason. I'm glad to have a friend like you too. You're the first I've ever had that came from the future." ( **~End Sadness Theme*At Zanarkand*~** )

Just then, the moment was shattered as both Jason and Mickey heard some sparks and turned in the same direction, noticing sparks of purple electricity coming from the glamourous castle up ahead. Immediately, the two companions leaped off the bench and knew that they had some rescuing to do.

"Something's not right." Jason said.

"Seems like we've gotta help others here!" Mickey declared, "C'mon!"

"Right!"

* * *

( **~Unforgettable-KH:BBS~** )

At the Castle Courtyard just at the entrance of the castle, hundreds of jellyfish/mushroom like Unversed were hovering threateningly towards the Prince, a young Maiden who is Cinderella, and the Grand Duke who are backing away slowly. Just as one of the Unversed made to attack, it never had the chance as a voice yelled out from behind the Unversed, "Leave them alone!"

The Unversed all turn to see Jason and Mickey approaching them as the two summoned their Keyblades and got into fighting stances. While the two were concerned at the large number of the Unversed, both of them knew that the safety of this world was more important, so they had to do this.

"Stay away from them and the Castle right now!" Mickey demanded at the Unversed.

The two then charged as did the Unversed in a large battle while the Prince, Cinderella and the Grand Duke retreated to the Castle while concerned for the welfare of the two young travellers who were risking their lives to protect them and their Kingdom.

Jason whacked and slashed at three Unversed before dodge-rolling out of the way and then rolled backwards before stopping on his knees and tricked the Unversed into thinking he was surrendering before giving all three of them an upper-cut at the chest with his Keyblade. He then leaped when another Unversed tried to hit him with a Thunder spell but missed, and then he side slashed it from left to right, from up to down, and whacking it by the angle before thrusting his weapon downward from head to bottom, causing it vanish instantly. Jason then rolled out of the way from another red Jellyfish Unversed and then waited before it flew towards him. He caught it just in time as he swiped at it, causing it to disappear completely.

Mickey casted spells of Light at seven other Unversed before once again preforming his air-triple somursaults that knocked five more Unversed several times and defeating them before landing safely on the ground. He then flowfully striked at a two Unversed with his agility and coordination. Mickey finished off the Unversed before dodging eight more Unversed which he took out with a twister-like swipes three times each before doing the same to another, catching the Unversed off-guard. He then used Anti-Gravity to catch five Unversed to lower their flight and then swiped them with his Keyblade.

Jason and Mickey then either blocked or dodged more incoming spells from the Unversed while Jason then tossed his Keyblade at one of them which actually hit three, destroying them twice before it returned to him and Mickey counterparted with Firaga at three more, following up with Thunderaga and Blizzaraga which either burnt, electrocuted or froze the Unversed into oblivion. The duo then raced forward and combatted against the Unversed army multiple hits, slashs, thrusts and whacks with effortless team-work.

This was repeated several times with the decreasing number of the Unversed before the duo once again used their special combined move to finish their opponents off.

Mickey held out his hand to Jason, calling out, "C'mon!"

"Let's go!" Jason agreed while joining hands with Mickey and once again the two formed a circle their backs touching and then held out their Keyblade which created the swirling circle of light, spreading the area which hit the rest of the Unversed army many times as they all tried to get to them but failed and ultimately faded into nothing, while the two wielders finished their move and landed on the ground safely.

The two glanced around before they were convinced that, despite feeling worn out, the Unversed Army was defeated. ( **~End Unforgettable~** )

After Mickey healed the both of them, he and Jason dismissed their Keyblades as Cinderella, the Prince and the Grand Duke approached them once they knew that they were once again saved from the monsters that attacked recently.

"Thank you for saving us and our Kingdom." The Prince thanked, as his fiance and Grand Duke nodded in agreement.

"It was nothin'. Just glad we made it in time." Mickey replied, and Jason nodded in agreement.

Cinderella, having seen the two, couldn't help but say, "Those swords...Terra had one as well." making the two of them blink in surprise.

"Terra..." Jason muttered, before realising what Cinderella meant, and asked, hopefully, "Hold on, was he with somebody else?"

"Why yes. His name is Grovyle. Is he your friend?"

"My best friend, yeah." Jason confirmed, relieved, "Where is he?"

Too bad his hopes in finding his friend in this world were dashed as the Duke answered apologetically, "Oh dear, I'm afraid you're little too late. Grovyle and Terra had left long before both of you came."

"Why am I not surprised?" Jason sighed as his hung his head low, disappointed.

While Mickey felt sorry for his friend, he then pressed on to the more important matters and asked the trio of this world, "Do ya know why those monsters appeared outta nowhere?"

( **~Burden of Truth-CRISIS CORE: FINAL FANTASY VII~** )

"They began to appear shortly after a boy in a mask arrived in our kingdom, I believe. Those that saw him said the monsters obeyed his every command." The Duke explained.

Hearing this was shocking news to both Jason and Mickey as they both glanced at each other, as the former exclaimed, "The guy in the mask...Vanitas was controlling those things? No way...!"

So Vanitas was behind the Unversed, which made their theory of about the situation more and more of reality. As Jason and Mickey both turned back to the Duke, Mickey asked urgently, "Is he still here?"

"Well... No, I don't believe anyone has seen him since then." The Duke answered.

So Vanitas wasn't here either. While it was good news that he wasn't around causing more problems, it raised concerns as Jason and Mickey both realised that the bad guy in the mask was possibly in another world, still causing problems while sending out the Unversed.

"Is there anything else we can help you in return?" Cinderella offered.

"No, thank you. We'll be fine on our own." Mickey kindly declined, knowing that both he and Jason had to get going, not only to find Grovyle, but also to try and stop Vanitas and if they had to, stop this Xehanort as well.

"Thanks, anyway." Jason concluded as he and Mickey both bowed their respects at the trio who nodded in return.

After saying farewell to them, Jason and Mickey then turned to leave and left the castle and courtyard behind. Once the trio were out of earsdrop, the former couldn't help but ask, "Vanitas was the one bringing the Unversed into the worlds?"

"The magic Mirror did say that he and Xehanort are on the same side." Mickey shrugged, before questioning, more to himself than to his friend in deep thought, "But why would they do such a thing? What is it do that want?"

"The darkness in their hearts?" Jason guessed.

"Could be." Mickey nodded in agreement. "I gotta know more about this."

Making up his mind, Jason nodded to himself before declaring, "Count me in. If this is the case, then the future of darkness could happen ten years early, and I don't anyone to face that, if at all."

Seeing how his future friend was serious, Mickey decided that Jason was here to stay for a while, replying, "Then let's get goin'. We still gotta warn Grovyle and the others about this when we see them." also referring to Terra, 'Sailor Moon', Ven and Aqua.

Jason nodded in agreement, before the two were once again wrisked away by the Starshard and the wristband. While they were prepared to face more dangers, they were unaware of the more threats that were yet to come that would ultimately set forth in Mickey's future. ( **~End Burden of Truth~** )

* * *

 _Meanwhile, back in the Future in the Solar Universe..._

It's been at least a couple of days since Jason and Grovyle left for the Pokemon world to begin their long investigation in how and if Temporal Tower can be restored to it's former glory, which would allow Time to finally return to the rest of the worlds and not just Earth. While Lyla, who was seated at the same cliff she seated with her friends a few nights ago, had expected to not see them for a while, she couldn't help but dread that something went wrong.

The ten year old had her hair-clip with the blue crystal in the palm of her hand, remembering how she given them their goodluck charms. The crystals of the Starshard. Why did Lyla feel like Jason and Grovyle were in trouble? She was so worried about them. She felt completely useless, almost like a damsel in distress, which really, being a damsel in distress was not her style. She never liked the idea of being shown as weak like princesses in fairytales or like in horror movies.

No. Lyla was an adventurous type, and she cared more about her friends than herself. Nodding to herself, she replaced her hairclip back into her hair and stood up, declaring to herself, "That does it. I'm going after them. I wanna help them bring Time back to the Pokemon world too!"

With that in mind, while she would have a little bit of trouble finding her way to the Pokemon world, Lyla rushed off to reunite with her friends and join them on their expedition to bring back time. Yet she was unaware of what she was about face.

* * *

 _Back in 1988 in the Multiverse..._

A portal of time opened up in a skull-shaped rock on a jungle fested island surrounded by sea, as Chancellor stepped out, successfully having arrived in the same future as Serenity had arrived in earlier. He gazed around his new surroundings and smirked. While he had a feeling that the Moon Princess wasn't in this world, Chancellor was a patient man.

He would wait for her to come.

* * *

 **A/N: This ends the Castle of Dreams saga of this story, and in the next chapter, we return to Grovyle and Terra, back at, where else, Olympus Coliseum. Sorry that this chapter was shorter than the last one, but I think I'm ending up where the chapters alternate from being shorter and longer. See you real soon!**


	26. CHAPTER 25: Olympus Coliseum-Grovyle

**Disclaimer:** The name _Selene_ is the name of the Moon Goddess who is the daughter of Zeus, according to Greek legends.

 **Author's note: Not much to say here either, so let's just read on.**

 **I only own the rights of Jason, Lyla, and Chancellor. The rest belong rightfully to Square Enix, Disney, Nintendo and Toei.**

* * *

CHAPTER 25: Olympus Coliseum-Grovyle.

 _Back with Grovyle..._

After travelling through the Lanes Between, both Grovyle and Terra finally arrived in another new world and upon leaving the portal in an empty gap between two buildings once they made sure no one else saw this, the two companions glanced around their new surroundings near the city of Thebes. As the two looked around, Grovyle decided to get used to his new surroundings.

"I'm gonna go look around for a bit. I'll meet you close to the stairs." Grovyle told his companion, gesturing at the stairs leading up to somewhere near the tall mountain.

"Okay. Don't get lost." Terra replied.

"I won't." Grovyle promised, before the two briefly split up to look around for any signs of Jason, Mickey or more worryingly, Vanitas who might be causing trouble for all the two knew.

( **~Go for it-KH:BBS~** )

So while Grovyle looked around at the new surroundings, added to what was happening, his eyes widened as he saw a young man, looking like a soldier but behind the helmet, the eyes looked like he was no older than fourteen years old and he was fighting against familiar monsters that surrounded him. Immediately, Grovyle rushed in and leaped into the air before using Leafblade to elimate one of the human-sized Unversed that attempted to ambush the young soldier who was none other than Zack who saw his unexpected savior.

"These things are getting on my nerve!" Grovyle grunted at the Unversed while he glared at them, ready to fight.

"Uh, yeah?" Zack nodded in agreement, still stunned, before he shook it off and decided to worry about the weird saving earlier and placed his focus back onto the monsters that surrounded the both of them.

The two then went into battle against the enemies and Grovyle wasted no time in using Quick Attack to both dodge and thrust his entire body right into a couple of Unversed, before slashing and punching at them with Leafblade once more. He was hit in the back by the claws of another smaller Unversed before he whirled around and used Pound Attack downward while sending the Unversed into oblivion. He was then surrounded by three Unversed that took forms of...vases and pottery? Unfazed by the unusual appearence, he used Bullet-Seed attack which destroyed the Clay-Unversed that shattered like normal pottery but still vanished into darkness.

"Energyball!" Grovyle chanted as he energized the ball of green energy before tossing it at one of the larger Unversed that appeared right into the chest, knocking it back. This gave Grovyle a chance to use Quick Attack before clashing against it while dodging two more of the larger bulky Unversed who attempted to crush him but fell short. He did manage to leap into the air and used Energyball again, following it up with Bullet-Seed which destroyed the one he was fighting against and weakened the other two, before they too faded into nothing when Grovyle descended and used Leaf-blade to slice both of them in a X-Sissior like attack.

"Take that!" Zack yelled as he single-handedly slashing at the humaniod Unversed, thrusting down with his sword. He wasted no time in double striking at three other Unversed as well before preforming a rather three short spinning skill with his sword, eliminating the Unversed with ease. He quickly dodge-rolled out of the way when one of the bulker Unversed attempted to knock him down. He then sky-upper-cut the Unversed with his broadsword with ease and leaped into the air before finishing off two Clay-Unversed that tried to get to him but were left stunned when the young soldier preforms this attack and met their demise by his hands...or sword.

Eventually, the duo finished off the Unversed for now and relaxed once Grovyle and Zack knew that the monsters wouldn't be sending anymore reinforcements for now. ( **~End Go for it!~** )

"You're a pretty skilled fighter." Grovyle commented at Zack who puts away his sword.

"Thanks." Zack nodded, before admitting, "I'm hoping I'll be good enough to win the games."

Grovyle blinked in confusion at what the young man had just told him. "Huh? What games?" he asked, clueless. What sort of games was Zack talking about?

( **~Olympus Coliseum-KH:BBS~** )

"You mean don't know?" Zack asked, surprised. When Grovyle shook his head, the young soldier then told him excitedly, "The _"Games"_ games! To see who's strongest! Came all the way out here to compete against them and fufill my dream!"

"Fulfil your dream, huh?" Grovyle thought. While he knew that the dream the young man in front of him was completely different compared to his own dream which is the same dream as Jason's, it was rather nice to have met someone who is also working hard towards the goal in making their dream become reality. Then again, he had learned, back in Castle of Dreams with Terra, that even just believing can make dreams come true in some cases.

He then found himself curious on what dream Zack has, and questioned, "If don't mind my curiosity, but what is your dream?"

Smiling behind his helmet, Zack looked skyward as he placed his hands on his hips, his chest heaving up as he answered boldly, "To become a hero!"

Well, at least that was somewhat easy. Grovyle smiled, saying, "I think your dream is probably easier to accomplish than mine. It'll take time, but one day, I think it'll come true."

"Really?" Zack asked, feeling even more excited.

"Like I said." Grovyle began, trailing off a bit, before continuing with a shrug, "...my dream is far more harder to accomplish, but I won't give up on it." before asking, now curious about the games itself, "So, about these games. Where are they held at?"

"At the Coliseum up ahead." Zack answered, gesturing at the where Grovyle had came from.

The games did sound like a good way to train to prepare for the future trails, Grovyle decided that he could give it a shot. So, after thanking Zack before bidding him farewell, the Gecko-Pokemon made to head to meet with Terra who had just saved another boy with red hair, some kind of white clothes and sandles and just in time made it when the three of them heard another new voice.

"Herc, where are ya? Front and center right now, or I'm tackin' on another 1,000 laps!" The male voice yelled out.

When the boy, Hercules, Terra and Grovyle turned, to the latter two's confusion, it was...a goat-man who came approaching looking for apparently Herc' who cringed, knowing that he'd be in big trouble if he didn't go now.

"Uh-oh. Gotta go." Hercules said apologetically to Terra, "The Coliseum's just up ahead." before waving a goodbye before he took off into the direction to where the goat-man is, adding, "I hope I get to see you fight there sometime!" ( **~End Olympus Coliseum~** )

As Hercules and his goat-man trainer, Phil, were out of earshot, Grovyle stood next to Terra who thought aloud, "A competition... Hmm... I should find out how strong I really am."

"What's this about?" Grovyle asked, though he suddenly felt he didn't need to ask as he sensed that he already knew the answer.

"Something about a competition." Terra replied, before inquiring, "Wanna see if we could enter?"

"Why not." Grovyle shrugged. He had planned in asking anyway, now there was no need. As the two walked towards the stairs, however, he couldn't help but think about the young soldier he met a little while ago. There was something...quite odd about him.

The young teenager almost felt similiar to...'Sailor Moon'.

* * *

( **~Villians of Sort-KH:BBS~** )

At the Coliseum Gates area, a tall man in a black toga with a skull badge, and blue fire for hair on top of his head, blue skin, and sharp teeth, was talking about of the Vestibule, grumbling to himself.

"Geez Louise, one chump after another." He said to himself, very annoyed. "It's like a who's who of decathlon disasters around here." before thinking deeply to himself of an evil plan, considering how this guy was another villian. "All I need is one measly warrior tough enough to give Zeus a jolt of his own medicine."

As he said this, the man then noticed something, or rather, someone or two enter the gates and gaze up at the leaderboards. Gazing at one of them, the tall man muttered, "Wait...Dark, moody, powerful." before grinning, "Yes! He's perfect."

He then muttered as he gazed at the other one, "Not too sure about that lizard, though." before shrugging and decided to give it a shot. He was starting to run out of ideas and he only had somewhat about less than a decade left before he can preform his true ultimate plot.

The two he was gazing at were none other than Terra and Grovyle who were gazing at the leaderboards on the wall next to the entrance they just came from.

"This is it." Terra muttered.

Grovyle looked at so many names on the list and he had to admit, he was very impressed, despite the Unversed also being on the board, which was annoying, but it wasn't anything he and Terra couldn't handle.

"How sad is this." A new voice spoke behind them, causing both Grovyle and Terra to turn to their right, but don't see anyone, before the voice continued, this time from their left as they saw a tall man with...fire on his head?, "Pains me to see it."

"Huh?" Terra blinked.

"What the?" Grovyle gapped, wondering what in the world was this tall man. He clearly wasn't human if he had blue skin and blue fire for hair. Something was very wrong with him.

"All that power going to waste." The tall man continued, gazing at Terra who just remained silent, not certain what he was talking about.

Grovyle, his suspicions blaring in his head, questioned to the newcommer, "Who are you?"

The tall man shrugged, before answering smoothly, "Name is Hades, Lord of the Dead, god of the Underworld, yadda yadda, how ya doin'." and before the other two could say anything, Hades continued, "Hey, lemme guess, your friend here is trying to put the kibosh on the darkness inside him. Am I right?" before scoffing, "Of course I'm right. Well, anyway, bad idea."

"Wait, what?" Terra blinked, confused, while Grovyle gave Hades a skeptical look.

"Okay, stay with me here-darkness is inside...everybody." Hades continued, and at the alarmed looks of the two who were shocked to hear that even Hades knew about the darkness, the god continued, "Nothing to be ashamed of. You play nice with it, and darkness will be your best friend. But if you go and get all self-conscious and refuse to face it, the darkness will run over you like a debutante at a toga sale. And then where are you? Nowhere. Now me, I look at you and I see potential."

Terra and Grovyle both looked at each other, before gazing at Hades again who continued to the former, "That's right, kid. You got the potential to conquer the darkness inside you. And I'll even give you some pointers. I mean, believe me, if anybody knows conquering, I know conquering." even though he was lying about some of it. If he wanted to get what he wanted, then he had to lure in the kid who was undeniably gullible.

Grovyle mentally groaned as he listened in the words coming from Hades' mouth, and at the moment, he didn't care of the man in front of him and his friend was a god or Lord of the Underworld, as he thought to himself, ' _Great...another Xehanort and Maleficent._ ' feeling that Hades is not one to be trusted.

Despite feeling supicious, Terra had to admit, this might be what he needed in order to overcome the darkness. Finally he replied, "Well, let's hear it then. How do I conquer the darkness?" while Grovyle glanced up at him, shocked.

Mentally grinning evilly, Hades answered, "Easy. You sign up for the Games." When the other two were about to say something, he quickly added, "I know, I know. _"Please, Lord Hades, the Games?"_ But hey, you would be surprised what you can learn in the heat of battle. And don't worry. I'll be right there to guide you every step of the way. I'm kinda what you'd call an expert in the art of darkness." smiling as he added, "Oh, decide fast. This is a limited-time offer."

Despite feeling that something was amiss, Grovyle finally slumped a little and requested, "I suppose I'd better enter the Games too, right?" ( **~End Villians of Sort~** )

* * *

When Grovyle and Terra both followed Hades into the vestibule, they met up near the entrance to the battle arena with the latter waiting for them.

"Time to close this deal?" Hades asked.

"When are you going to tell me how to conquer the darkness?" Terra questioned back, feeling a little impatient.

"Hold your chariot horses." Hades shook his head, as with a flick of his wrist, a a quill and paper appear in a puff of smoke in front of them as he said, "You would not believe the bureaucracy involved with these things." before gesturing, "Names?"

"Terra." Terra answered first.

"Grovyle." Grovyle added a second later.

Gaining the names from the two new competitors, Hades was writing them down on the paper while admitting, "Kinda earthy and warriorly, but all right." before muttering, "Now...height and weight..." gazing up at the two again before looking back at the paper and continued to write something down.

"What's this? _"Favorite god"_?" Hades was mumbling to himself, scoffing, " _Pfft_! Come on, _"Hades"_..." writing down his own name and such before finally, sastified with what he's written, concluded, "There, ba-boom. Easy peasy." before sending the quill and paper away as the two items vanished in smoke.

He then said to the two, "I sense that you're already starting to get all warm and fuzzy with that darkness inside you. It's sweet, really. And hey, by the time you win the final match here...you'll have figured out how to conquer it for good." before appearing behind Terra and placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder, "And don't worry, anything goes wrong, I'll make it all go away. Service with a smile."

Terra couldn't help but elbow Hades away while replying, "I got it." before heading towards the battle arena.

Grovyle stayed long enough to speak warningly to Hades, "I'm not sure I can go with your _"Service with a smile"_. I'm only entering to help my friend." before walking towards the battle arena to catch up to Terra, both of them unaware that Hades silently laughed evilly behind them.

* * *

Grovyle and Terra both competed against various of Unversed through out the first nine rounds of the Games with the crowd seeing the two new competitors doing extremely well in their first competition before they eventually dueled against each other in which Terra came out as victor, but still admittedly had fun. It reminded both of them of their training years before all of this happened.

( **~Sign-FINAL FANTASY VII: ADVENT CHILDREN COMPLETE~** )

So when the two returned to the vestibule, the met up with Hades who was waiting for them, and once Terra was ready for the final round, he and Grovyle, who would be seated in the audience seat this time, left once more, Hades couldn't help but grumble at the fact that instead of falling into darkness, Terra instead was really fighting against it and Grovyle's heart was too covered in light.

"Okay...this is not what I had in mind. With that lizard-boy, it makes things more and more complicated." Hades groaned while facepalming himself, before perking up a bit, saying to himself, "But hey, I can improvise. Time for plan beta..."

"Pardon me, comin' through. I'm gonna miss my match." A new unfamiliar voice spoke up.

When Hades noticed the newcommer, it was a fourteen year old young man who is soldier with a helmet on his head. It was Zack and he was now going to compete against Terra in the final round. Zack had heard rumors about Terra and couldn't wait to fight against him. It sent excitement right into his vains.

Unfortunately, Zack was unaware that he was about to get into grave danger.

"Hello, plan beta..." Hades whispered with a grin, before calling out, "Hey kid."

"Huh?" Zack paused in his steps, before turning to Hades who waved at him to come closer, the latter saying, "Over here, c'mere." approaching the young man...

Hades' plan beta was about to be put into motion. ( **~End of Sign~** )

This was another impact on Zack's life and possibly his future in years to come.

* * *

Meanwhile, out on the battle arena, Grovyle stood by the side while he gazed at his friend who would waiting for his final opponent, both of them hoping for the best.

' _Once I've conquered the darkness in my heart... I'll never fear it again._ ' Terra thought to himself and he did hope that this was redemption to the misdeeds he caused since his journey began.

' _...I hate to say this Terra, but I don't think Hades is to be trusted._ ' Grovyle mentally said to his friend, even though he knew Terra wouldn't hear his thoughts. Still, he couldn't help but worry for his friend. Not to mention that the Lord of the Underworld was hiding something...something very...sinister and evil.

He broke out of his thoughts when Grovyle's eyes gazed at the arrival of the final opponent and was surprised to see who it was. It was the same young man he helped out in town earlier. The young soldier who unsheathed his sword and took fighting position. Terra stood in fighting position as well, wiping out his Keyblade.

As Grovyle watched the two clash against each other, clashing Keyblade with sword, before Terra rolled out of the way when Zack attempted to thrust at him, he counterparted by clashing against the sword until the younger man left an opening which had the Keyblade wielder slash at him several times before jumping out of the way, but was hit a good number of times when Zack refused to back down, Grovyle couldn't help but think that the two were equally matched despite the soldier only being a year younger than Ven.

But then the feeling he felt earlier stirred up again. However, Grovyle frowned. The feeling was more fuzzy and blurry and he couldn't figure out how or why, but at the same time, something was...within Zack's heart. Something dark and cloudy and...frightingly familiar.

In the end, Terra came out victorous while Zack panted before collasping to the ground, his helmet rolling off and revealing his spiky black-raven hair and blue eyes. Thinking that the match is over, Terra turned his back to walk away now that the games were over, and Grovyle was about to join him, when he noticed something at the corner of his eye and gasped when Zack slowly stood up. To make things more worrying, the teenager's body...was covered in a dark aura as he grasped his sword once more.

By the time Terra sensed dark pressence, he whipped around just time to see the young soldier come running towards him, his eyes looking somewhat blank with a battle cry. His attack was blocked however as Grovyle quickly used Quick Attack to leap in and used Leafblade to block Zack's sword, the two of them struggling to overpower each other. But as they did, for a split second Grovyle's vision blurred and in the young teenager's place was...a young man similiar to age, but turn morphed into a young man about 22 years of age, similiar appearence like an older Zack, but in a uniform of that of a modern day soldier, and he seems...to be in trouble.

When Grovyle's vision returned to reality, he grunted before shoving the young soldier back while shouting, "Stop it! The match is over!"

As Zack panted and grunted, almost in pain, Terra, while relieved for the close call, couldn't help but think that Zack wasn't a push over, wondering what has gotten into him.

As though reading his thoughts, Zack grunted, shutting his eyes as his body was now shaking, "It's not...me..."

"What?" Grovyle and Terra both gapped, wondering what Zack was talking about.

"I'm not...doing this..." Zack wheezed while trying to fight off against the dark aura that was taking over his body, as he had realised that the tall guy he met earlier had tricked him and now was somehow using his body with some kind of dark magic. He felt his heart screaming in pain, and it terrified him.

Seeing this was enough to trigger an awful memory in both Grovyle and Terra as the former gasped in horror, "He's being controlled!"

"Just like...!" Terra cuts himself off, remembering how Maleficent controlled him with her magic back at Enchanted Dominion...how she used him to steal Aurora's heart while he had no control of that at all. But then...how was-?

Just then Hades appeared next to Grovyle and Terra, grinning evilly, "Huh? So, what do ya think? You like my new super-warrior? See-right here, this-it's the power of darkness. Coulda been yours. Still could, if you open up to it." he said to Terra who's eyes widened in realization while Grovyle glared heatedly at the evil God, now both of them realising the full truth.

"Hades!" Terra exclaimed angrily once he realised that Hades was using his own dark magic to control Zack's body while having attempted to do the same to Terra himself. The Keyblade wielder then declared, "You were just playing me! The darkness...will never have me!"

( **~Verge of Assault-CRISIS CORE: FINAL FANTASY VII~** )

"Help me..." Zack grunted, pleadingly, starting to lose control of his body again, "You've gotta...set my heart free..."

"Don't worry! We'll save you!" Grovyle told him, standing into a fighting position long with Terra as both of them knew that the only way to save Zack was to fight him so that they can free his heart from Hades's power of darkness while the said lord disappeared into smoke.

Both of them quickly dodged the controlled Zack's sudden new Dark Teleportation attack as the young soldier preformed a sudden rapid-fire series of teleporting slashes while the darkness surged and clashed harshly against the two before he leaped into the air and attempted to dive-bomb at them. Grovyle and Terra once again leaped out of the way as Zack landed while the ground shook, sending out a shock-wave. While Terra wasn't skilled in speed like Ven was, he did jump high enough to dodge the shock wave while Grovyle leaped higher into the air and then twirling and spinned around before he used Leaf-blade to knock Zack back into the podium where he screamed out in pain, before he recovered and rushed forward and clashed against Terra who blocked the sword slashes with his Keyblade.

Zack then swinged his sword at Terra, nearly slicing his head off before rushing foward and attempted to thrust his weapon at him, but was blocked when Terra quickly casted fire at the younger man's chest which knocked him back again before switching targets when Grovyle used Bullet-Seed that rained down when the gecko-Pokemon leaped into the air once more, hitting the young soldier multiple times before he used the Dark Teleportation again and this time appeared in the air while Grovyle landed on the ground.

Under Hades' control, Zack then held up his sword and then a portal appeared out of nowhere, where multiple meteors came raining down at the duo who leaped out of the way while Terra realised that Zack was using a Meteor Spell, a destructive spell that is hardly because it was too dangerous. While regretting this decision, Grovyle knew what had to be done. So he leaped into the air again and this time used Energyball attack and tossed at the younger man who couldn't block it due to using the Meteor Spell and was hit by the attack, causing him to fall down to the ground but managed to flip in the air and land safely on the ground.

While Zack again clashed against Terra who pushed him away, the latter then summoned his D-Link and quickly used Ven's D-Link while tossing his Keyblade at Zack like a Boomarang via borrowing his friend's ability. The Keyblade hit Zack twice before returing to it's owner who then flared up Thunderaga which shocked Zack who then leaped out of the way before he could get hit again, but was starting to slow down, and deep within his chest, Zack could feel his body and heart starting to return to his own command, the dark magic slowly fading away. He then realised that it was working. If Terra and Grovyle could pull this off, then Zack will be free. He just had to trust in the two who were fighting him in order to save him.

Still, his controlled body once twirled around and around and managed to slash at both Grovyle and Terra who both cried out when they ended up having not so steep cuts in their arms from Zack's sword. Fortunately, Terra used Curaga to heal both himself and Grovyle who counterattacked by using Quick Attack and followed it up with Leaf-Blade, slashing at Zack's chest which he knew was where the poor teenager was being controlled the most. With a pound attack from Grovyle, Zack was knocked right into Terra's range, and the said Keyblade wielder rushed over and slashed a final slash with his Keyblade while secretly using his power right at Zack's heart, the beam of light hitting the younger man's chest as he cried out while shutting his eyes tight and then...he no longer felt the dark magic or control in his heart.

( **~End Verge of Assault~** )

As Terra leaped back while Grovyle joined him, Zack, finally back to normal, dropped his sword from his weak grip and collasped to the ground, exhausted, but thankfully still alive. The crowd, unaware of what just happened, all went wild and their cheers roared while confetti fell in celebration despite that Grovyle wasn't meant to be at the battle, but at this point, no one cared. He and Terra glanced around in confusion.

"Forget it. It looks like I bet on the wrong dark horse." Hades grunted in anger while turning red(literally) at this while he reappeared near the other entrance. "That kid doesn't have what it takes to handle darkness. And what's with this lizard!? Next time, that imp of a dinosaur is gonna pay!" before disappearing in smoke, furious that not only Terra, but now Zack had no chance in handling the darkness and very angry that Grovyle had got in his way.

While aware that Hades was behind them, Grovyle and Terra both knew that chasing him down was a waste of time. Instead, they turned their attention to Zack who was starting to push himself up, so the two approached him.

"Are you alright?" Asked Grovyle, concerned.

"You gonna make it?" Terra added.

Zack, feeling back to normal, looked up and nodded, "Yeah. I'm finally free." then he looked around, but noticed that Hades isn't around. "Where is-"

"He's gone." Terra answered.

Frustrated by his own weakness and how Hades controlled him, Zack pounded at the ground angrily, "Man, how could I let a guy like him control me? I'll never live it down."

Terra then held out a hand, and helped Zack up to his feet. "Thanks," the latter said, then muttered, "Um..." for he realised he didn't know the older man's name.

"Terra." Terra introduced himself.

"And we've met before. My name is Grovyle." Grovyle added.

( **~A Date with Fate-KH:BBS~** )

Zack, while recongising Grovyle, smiled in return, thanking both of them, "Thanks, Terra, and thanks again, Grovyle." before introducing himself, "I'm Zack."

He then squinted his eyes while carefully examining Terra, thinking before smiling and coming to a conclusion, saying, "Yup. Definitely. Terra, you're exactly what I pictured a hero would be." before adding at Terra's confusion, "Not the way you look... There's something else about you."

Grovyle couldn't help but chuckle, "You're really fond of heroism, aren't you, Zack?"

"Well, can you blame me?" Zack replied while standing up straight, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head, before becoming confused when Terra turned away.

"Well, I'm no hero. Trust me" Terra told the younger man, almost sorrowfully. He wasn't a hero, not with what he did in other worlds.

"You kidding?" Zack asked, smiling while Terra turned back to him, as the former continued while gesturing at the crowd, "Listen to those cheers, man. You don't get to decide if you're a hero or not. They do. And they've already made up their mind."

True to Zack's words, the crowd chanted at not only Terra's name, but some of them also chanted Grovyle's name in cheering, which surprised the two travellers greately. "Whether you like it or not, you're their hero. Grovyle's their hero too." Zack continued, before giving Terra a friendly tap on the shoulder, concluding with a thankful smile, "And mine, too." ( **~End A Date with Fate~** )

He then sighed in disappointment, remembering how Hades ruined his chances for a fair fight, muttering, "It's too bad. I really wanted to fight you fair and square."

It surprised Zack when Terra returned the friendly tap on the shoulder, as the latter said assuringly, "Maybe someday, Zack."

"Maybe the next time we meet." Grovyle added with a smile, to which Zack, feeling better already, chuckled.

From this point on, the trio had become friends.

* * *

( **~Theme of Crisis Core "Dreams and Pride"-Crisis Core Final Fantasy VII~** )

As Grovyle and Terra exit the Vestibule to prepare to leave Olympus Coliseum, the former paused in his steps, knowing that there was one thing he had to do before he could leave as he felt that it was very important...for someone to know.

"Something wrong?" Terra spoke up, as he noticed that his friend had stopped.

"It's just...there's something about Zack I sensed earlier today." Grovyle began, almost reluctantedly, "Not a bad thing. More than anything, I think he shares a similiar personally to Ven. But there's something else...perhaps similiar to Sailor Moon."

"Why do you say that?"

In truth. Grovyle didn't really know, and he wished he did. Instead, he shrugged and said to his companion, "I'll meet you at the bottom of the stairs. There's something I gotta do first."

"Right...?" Terra muttered, confused but shrugged it off, and walked way to head to the exit of the Coliseum...just as Zack approached Grovyle who turned to face him.

"So uh, Grovyle. What's goin' on?" Zack asked, confused on why Grovyle wanted to talk to him.

After a moment, Grovyle spoke what he had sensed and what he has learned today, "When you said how people decide whether one's a hero or not, it got me thinking. I've heard that some people died after doing something heroic, like sacrificing themselves to save others they care about." before smiling as he thought about how he first met Jason, "I've once saved someone when I was young, and he and I became best friends ever since."

"Wow." Zack muttered, "That's pretty heroic. So you saved someone who was in trouble?"

"He was attacked, Zack."

"Nice excuse!"

The two of them laughed at this comment, before settling down and this allowed Grovyle to continue, "But for some reason, when Terra and I saved you, I was struck with some kind of vision as I blocked your attack." explaining on the image he saw in Zack's place briefly, "I can't pin point what it was, but, I saw someone quite similiar, almost exactly the same, having gone through struggles and such to protect those he cares about. He died, but was then brought back to life to have a second chance. I once heard that some people who were given second chances in life are gifted with a third chance by being reborn, but without memories of their past until some kind of incident triggers those memories."

"Never heard of that before." Zack thought while placing his hands behind his head, before admitting as he had listened to Grovyle, "You know, you kinda sound like my old friend, Angeal, who left about three weeks ago on an adventure." he thought again, before realising, "Come to think of it, Terra kinda reminded me of him too." as he lowered his arms to his sides.

"And you reminded me of someone else who shares a similiar personally." Grovyle admitted in return, referring to Ven while unaware that the said boy had already met Zack earlier. "Perhaps it was a coincedince."

The two were silent for a moment, as Zack placed his hands onto his hips, thinking this through, before asking, still slightly puzzled, "...And, what exactly does that have to do with me?"

"Let's just say, you were able to commuicate despite being controlled by darkness." Grovyle replied, and he knew it, because he had lived in a world of darkness in the future, one that he hoped to change into a better place where time returned. "Your heart and mind possibly matches that of the one I saw in the vision." before shrugging again as he said, almost sheepishly, "But then again, I have no clue on what I'm talking about either. Sorry to confuse you."

Zack was still confused, but he did accept the apology greatly, and finally said, "Okay...well, thanks anyway." to which Grovyle nodded. ( **~End Theme of Crisis Core "Dreams and Pride"~** )

* * *

While both Grovyle and Zack were having a conversation, Terra waited for the former back in town, while thinking about what happened and couldn't help but notice how Zack was much like Ven in personality. Still, he could remember how he ignored both of them and now felt bad for not listening. Maybe he should patch things with Ven and Aqua once things had settled down.

As Terra gazed at his orange Wayfinder that Aqua gave them the night before the Mark of Mastery, he promised himself that he would set things right with his best friends.

So, once Grovyle met up with him, the two once again set off to their next destination. But in the next world they would be arriving in, Grovyle would disappear something that could possibly change his fate as well as Jason's, while the situation for their friends in the present would only get more dangerous than ever.

* * *

 **A/N: Like before, we return to Jason and Mickey in the next chapter where Jason will encounter an old enemy while Mickey will meet an enemy that will continously clash against him and others in the future. See you real soon!**


	27. CHAPTER 26: Enchanted Dominion-Jason

**Disclaimer:** The name _Selene_ is the name of the Moon Goddess who is the daughter of Zeus, according to Greek legends.

 **Author's note: Getting closer and closer to the big clash yet to come. Well, almost, but you know what I mean.**

 **I only own the rights of Jason, Lyla, and Chancellor. The rest belong rightfully to Square Enix, Disney, Nintendo and Toei.**

* * *

CHAPTER 26: Enchanted Dominion-Jason.

 _Back with Jason..._

With another bumpy ride via the Starshard, both Jason and Mickey at least managed to gain some control in landing in places and were timing the randomness of the star-shaped crystal, possibly due to the fact that they now knew how serious the situation was, considering how they learned that Vanitas was the one controlling the Unversed. It still begged the question on why, and what were both Vanitas and this Xehanort plotting. However, the two young Keybearers knew, whatever the plot was, it wasn't good at all.

But just when things couldn't get any worse, as the two friends landed and walked along the stone bridge that lead to a tall castle in Enchanted Dominion, the two stopped, and their eyes widened at the figure in front of them, but Jason was the most shocked as he immediately recongised...the Pokemon standing in the middle of the bridge's path.

The same dark and red fur, the fox-like face, the long mane on his back, the blue eyes...no, it couldn't be. But how?

"So we meet again, human." Zoroark greeted with a sinister smile, before noticing Mickey, and questioned, "Hmm? And what's this? A new companion?" mocking, "Got sick of Grovyle, have we?"

"Zoroark!" Jason yelled accusingly at the very Pokemon who got both him and Grovyle seperated and into this mess. "What're you doing here!?"

Mickey, hearing these words immediately made him realise that Zoroark in front of them was the real cause of how Jason and Grovyle were sent into the past in the first place. Not to mention that he could sense strong pressence of darkness in the Mirage-Pokemon's heart. He knew immediately that the one in front of him and his friend was not to be trusted.

Zoroark, finding Jason's accusion rather amusing, shook his head in mock dismay, explaining, "You humans are so gullible. Utterly pathetic, and easily forgetful. I transformed into a time travelling Pokemon..." before turning angry as he added, "To finish you and Grovyle off! The two of you were supposed to die here, but it would seem that you two are more trouble than you're worth."

And he knew it, because he'd been watching both Jason and Grovyle seperatedly and was far from pleased that the two young researchers had managed to pull through while they were here in the past...of the disgustingly realm of time moving and light. How could anyone in the time of Temporal Tower stand it? It made Zoroark utterly sick.

"So you're the one that caused Jason and Grovyle to be sent here!" Mickey yelled out accusingly at the dark Pokemon, furious. "I can't forgive you for doing that to my friends!"

With that, he and Jason both immediately summoned their Keyblades and into fighting stances to face the enemy from the future of darkness. As the did, Zoroark's eyes widened as he noticed how Jason, the one measly human, could have hold such a powerful weapon.

"That's not possible! You cannot be wielding a Keyblade!" Zoroark protested, as he too had learned about the legends of the Keyblades.

While Jason and Mickey were both shocked at how even Zoroark knew about this, the two then shook their shock off, and focused on the Pokemon again, with Jason saying, "Yeah, I'll have to admit, it came to me by surprise too, but so what?"

He glared hard at Zoroark while continuing boldly, "My friends and all of the worlds are more important to me than the Keyblade. It's your fault that Grovyle and I got separated! But you know what...I've learned now that the only way to bring Time back is to prevent it from being destroyed. When I find Grovyle, I'm gonna tell him this, and then we'll both figure out how to save Temporal Tower!"

( **~Enter the Darkness-KH:BBS~** )

"And when Jason and Grovyle come back someday, I'm gonna help them to change the future!" Mickey added with determination, and he did promise to help his friends to save Temporal Tower once the Unversed threat was over.

"Fools." Zoroark growled, furious that his enemies still did not get the full truth. "You do not yet know of your actions. But no matter-history shall never be changed! I will make sure that every single world FALLS INTO DARKNESS!" he roared as he then covered himself with bright red aura, preparing himself to fight and destroy the two wielders.

He attacked first by blasting Dark Pulse attack which fired towards them like a hyper-beam, but Jason and Mickey both dodged out of the way before Zoroark roared in fury and leaped towards them, slashing at them with his claws. Fortunately, the two managed to block his attacks with their Keyblades, clashing at them despite the struggles, but both of grown stronger together through out their journey since they met.

"Firaga!" Mickey chanted as he blasted a firaga spell at Zoroark. But the later easily leaped up into the air while dodging the spell. Mickey and Jason were then forced to jump and leap out of the way several times when the dark Pokemon blasted night shade and scrapped them a few times but they managed to recover thanks to Mickey's Cure spells.

When Zoroark landed, Jason took this chance to clash against him with his Keyblade, managing to thrust and slash at him downward, skyward and angleward before being forced to leap back when the enemy attempted to use Hyper-Beam at him while transforming into a Gyradous, unleashing the Hyper-Beam attack. Mickey quickly stood in front of Jason and summoned Barrier to protect both of them from Zoroark's attack in Gyradous form. At Jason's advice, Mickey used Thunderaga which effected Zoroark-Gyradous badly as Water-Type Pokemon are weak against Electricity.

As the barrier faded, Jason then tossed his Keyblade at Zoroark, hitting the evil Pokemon twice as Zoroark roared in agony while the Keyblade returned to it's owner. Jason then ran forward and slashed and sliced at Zoroark's Gyradous body with the aid of Mickey who then grabbed hold of his friend's arm and pulled him out of the way when Zoroark launched forward and attempted to crush them with a Crunch Attack, but missed. Then Mickey had an idea and chanted an Orb of Light right into Zoroark's opened mouth the moment the Pokemon from the dark future opened it, which caused a small explosion as Zoroark roared in pain due to the unexpected attack, forcing him to revert back into his true form.

Jason then raced forward and whacked Zoroark right in the stomach with his Keyblade, causing the latter to be thrown backwards into the air. Despite this, Zoroark managed to recover by flipping himself backwards and land safely on the stone bridge, grinning evilly at the two who glared back. As Zoroark once again launched forward, both Jason and Mickey glanced at each other and nodded in unison, knowing what to do as they did lots of times through out their journey.

The two friends joined hands and formed a circle their backs touching and then held out their Keyblade which created the swirling circle of light, spreading the area. Much to Zoroark's shock, no matter how he tried, the light was too much for him to handle as he was hit repeatedly and painfully by the power of light by Jason and Mickey who both finished their move and landed on the ground safely. Seeing that Zoroark was weakened, the two then quickly raced forward and for once in his life, the evil Pokemon couldn't do a thing as both Jason and Mickey thrusted their Keyblade right at his chest, sending him flying backwards as he screamed before crashing onto the hard stone floor on his front, undeniably defeated.

( **~End Enter the Darkness~** )

Despite this, Jason and Mickey didn't let their guard down, as Zoroark pushed himself up, exhausted as he grunted, angrily, "Why...how could I have been defeated by a mere human and a small companion!?" punching the ground in fury.

"It's called the power of friendship." Jason answered, relaxing a little. "I know that the Silver Crystal gains it's powers from it's wielder's desire for their friends and families, according to legend."

"I will...not be defeated by something as weak as friendship!" Zoroark growled.

Mickey shook his head, saying, "You don't even know the meaning of having friends. Your heart's too clouded in darkness to see that friendship and love are the greatest things about life."

"Friendship you say? Even if your so could friendship can easily be betrayed?" A new female voice echoed around them, alarming both Jason and Mickey who looked around to find the source of the dark female voice.

( **~Villians of Sort-KH:BBS~** )

They didn't have to look long, as out of dark green fire, a tall woman appeared, with green skin, yellow eyes, black and purple ragged robe with a black horned hat, rings and a staff with a green orb on it. It was none other than Maleficent who smiled evilly.

Seeing her arrival, Zoroark smirked as he stood up, gazing at Jason cruelly, "Consider this a warning, human; you and your precious Grovyle are doomed to die anyway. That is your future." before morphing himself into a Horchcrow and took up flying away.

"Wait!" Jason cried out, but he and Mickey were too late.

"Darn it! He got away!" Mickey cursed. He and Jason then sensed evil from the woman in front of them and immediately stood in defence stances, not taking any chances with her.

While Maleficent was far from pleased of the newcommers, what was in their hands caught her eye, making her comment, "What's this? Two more Keyblades, and yet I was not told of the both of you."

"What!?" Jason gasped, shocked.

"Tell me how you know about the Keyblade!" Mickey demanded, shocked as well.

Instead of answering, Maleficent gazed more carefully at Mickey, then she immediately realised who he was, recalling what her new henchmen she freed from his prison earlier had told her. She smiled cruelly at the young King, "I see...you must be the King my new henchmen mentioned."

"What?" Mickey gasped, unable to believe what he was hearing. Who has told this woman about him and the Keyblade? He had no idea who knew him to the point of revealing his idenity. Was it someone he knew as an enemy in his previous adventures?

"Who are you?" Jason demanded, also shocked by this revolation.

"I am Maleficent, as all who dwell in this Kingdom know." Maleficent answered this time, before examining Jason more carefully, not having seen him before. She then realised who the boy might be as memories came back to her from another encounter earlier. "If I am not mistaken, since you are the only boy I do not know about, you must be Grovyle's human friend, Jason."

Both Jason and Mickey gasped once again, shocked, before the latter, already dreading and fearing for the worst, asked, "How'd you know about Grovyle?"

"If you wish to know, then perhaps you should join me, child, and gain the power to rule all the worlds!" Maleficent offered.

Unfortunately for her, like with Ventus, Aqua, and 'Sailor Moon', along with Grovyle and Terra, Jason shook his head as he yelled out, "You're totally crazy!" while unaware that this was the first world Grovyle was in since arriving in the past.

Mickey glared heatedly at the witch, yelling, "Maleficent, tell us how you know this much!"

"That is not of your concern." Said Maleficent, disappointed at another decline. She then decided that it was best to finish these two fools off, declaring, "If you wish to know the whereabouts of your friend, come and meet me in the forest and consider your choice whether to join me or not." before teleporting away via green fire as she leaves behind her evil laughter which echoed for a few minutes. ( **~End Villians of Sort~** )

Jason and Mickey both gritted their teeth before standing straight, as the latter grumbled, "What a hag."

"I don't get it. Who does Maleficent think she is?" Mickey asked, more to himself than to his companion. He had a bad feeling about this and he couldn't help but sense that some force of darkness was behind in telling the evil witch of this world about other worlds and Keyblades.

"She said to meet her in the forest." Jason commented, frowning.

"It could be a trap, but we gotta know." Mickey nodded in agreement, before questioning, "Are you ready?"

The eleven year old future-boy nodded with determination, wanting to know more about this, saying, "As ready as I'll ever be." turning to head to the direction of the forest, opposite to the castle.

( **~The Silent Forest-KH:BBS~** )

However, before both of them could even take a step, a new female voice, good this time, cried out, "Wait, you can't go after Maleficent!" causing the two to turn around in confusion, as the owner of the voice belonged to a good fairy in blue, Merryweather who appeared in sparkle of light along with the red good fairy Flora, and the green good fairy Fauna.

"Uh, excuse me?" Jason blinked, confused. Did every fairy in this universe appear out of nowhere? He was still having trouble in getting used to this sort of thing, while he and Mickey dismissed their Keyblades.

"You shouldn't go after her, dears. It's far too dangerous." Fauna told them cautionly.

Despite the warning and knowing that it was indeed dangerous, Mickey rubbed the back of his head, saying, "Aw, gee, my friend and I gotta, because she knows something we don't." while sensing the goodness and light within these fairies' hearts, which was a relief since coming to this world.

These words coming from the two youths were enough to convince the three faries that they too were good, as Flora stated, "I see the two of you have pure hearts, just like our Princess Aurora. Who are you?"

"I'm Mickey." Mickey answered, while thinking that Princess Aurora, via Flora's explaination, was another Princess of Heart, which explained Maleficent being evil.

"My name's Jason." Jason answered as well, before remembering something and requested, "Hey, that reminds me. Have either of you seen a friend of mine, with a tall kind of guy?" referring to both Grovyle and Terra.

To his disappointment as usual, the fairies shook their heads as Flora said apologetically, "I'm sorry, dear, but none of us have." before adding, "We have met a young boy and two young ladies who helped us reawaken our Aurora."

Hearing this made the two travellers think, before Mickey figured, "Must've been Ven, Aqua and Sailor Moon." realising that they too were here earlier. When, that was a mystery to him and Jason.

"Guess that means Maleficent's the only one who's seen Grovyle." Jason sighed. Then, with a nod of determination, he said, "I gotta find out, and I don't care about her stupid plans. If she's crazy enough to try and rule and hurt others, then she has another thing coming." with Mickey nodding in firm agreement.

"Let us join you, dears." Flora decided once she, Fauna and Merryweather had seen how serious the two young travelleres were, they would join them to help them and keep them safe as much as possible. "You may need all the help you can get."

"Gosh, are you sure?" Mickey asked, a little worriedly. At the faries' nod, the young king then decided that it might be for the best as he had a feeling that he would be seeing them again in the future someday, "Well then, let's go." with Jason nodding in agreement. ( **~End The Silent Forest~** )

* * *

When the group of give passed the village and towards the forest while taking out Unversed that lingered around along the way, they had to quickly hide when they noticed a horde of bird and hog-like soldiers that seemed to be guarding the path to possibly where Maleficent was waiting for Jason and Mickey, and just like at Maleficent's castle, the soldiers were ready to either fall asleep or die of boredom.

"Careful, they're Maleficent's." Flora warned in a whisper.

Mickey frowned in concern, whispering, "I guess they're her trap. I got a bad feelin' that there are more."

Jason on the other hand, wasn't worried as he whispered with a shrug, "Oh, these guys are no problem. I've faced goons before." referring to the Nuzleaf before he and Grovyle were seperated by Zoroark and sent here into the present.

Once more, a bird-minion yawned, about to fall asleep, he and his fellow minion snapped out of their trace as Jason and Mickey rushed in, with Jason holloring, "Up and At'em!"

( **~Verge of Assault-CRISIS CORE: FINAL FANTASY VII~** )

"Sleep on the job and you're fired!" Jason continued as he and Mickey both summoned their Keyblades.

Immediately, battle broke out as Jason and Mickey fought against the minions who attempted to either whack at them with their spears and axes, or shoot arrows at them, but unfortunately for the goons, Jason and Mickey either blocked or dodged this attacks while counterattacking with their skilled teamwork, even as more goons were alerted and arrived to get rid of the two under Maleficent's orders.

Eventually, the two wielders managed to defeat all of the goons and ended the battle in less then about fifteen minutes, which was a new record. ( **~End Verge of Assault~** )

With that done and giving each other a high-five, Jason and Mickey, along with the three faries who were relieved that the two boys were alright, amazed that they were just like Ven in personality and bravery, continued on through the forest until they found who they were looking for. Maleficent stood by the edge of the river as she turned around, rather disappointed but admittedly impressed. Such as the power of the Keyblade wielders.

"Fasinating. You have passed through my trap to destroy you two." Maleficent complimented.

Jason could only glare at the evil witch, saying, "Yeah, well, your goons are easy compared. But nevermind that." demanding again, "Tell me about Grovyle! What did you do to him?"

"Your friend arrived here on his own, just before Terra came." Maleficent began, evilly, "Why, Grovyle was weak; he could not prevent Terra from taking Princess Aurora's heart."

Both Jason and Mickey gasped at this. Terra stole Aurora's heart? Mickey then shook his head and protested, "There's no way anybody would do that for you! And you can't possibly know about the worlds or the Keyblades on your own!"

"Grovyle wouldn't lose to you! And if you think we're gonna work for you, you're sadly mistaken!" Jason added, getting into a fighting stance with Mickey as the two once again summoned their Keyblades, holding them in tight grip.

( **~The Encounter-KH:BBS~** )

Maleficent was not pleased, believing that this time she would be the victor and to destroy two Keyblade wielders, bellowing, "You poor, simple fools. You think you can defeat me-ME! The Mistress of all Evil!" glowing in bright green as she surged up her power for another ultimate battle.

The three good faries, knowing what to do, nodded before swirling their hands and turned themselves into small balls of light as they floated to give Jason and Mickey a helping hand for this battle.

Maleficent turned into a swirling vortex that seemed a dark cosmic as she attempted to hit Jason and Mickey who dodge rolled out of the way before she reappeared at another part of the area they were in, casting Thunder which was a dark purple energy. Mickey counterattacked with his own Thunder to block Maleficent's darker spell, which allowed Jason to race over and deliver combo attacks at the evil enchantress who lost her focus and was briefly electrocuted by Mickey's Thunder.

She then teleported again, this time to another area and sent in some of her minions to get to Jason and Mickey who both took care of them as Jason slashed three of the Goons while Mickey casted magic at some while doing his triple-air-sommersaults that whacked and defeated the goons that got too close for him to use his magic. However, Maleficent casted fire which engulfed the duo who cried out at the burns, hissing uncomfortably before Mickey used Cure to heal himself and Jason while dodging another Thunder spell from the evil witch.

Jason then used Ven's special Boomarang ability as he tossed his Keyblade at Maleficent who cried out twice as the weapon hit it's mark successfully, while Mickey managed to get up close and delivered skilled combo attacks at the evil witch who couldn't block the small but shockingly fast King who was quick witted and quick in speed when it comes to battles. However, Mickey saw too late as Maleficent casted a dark Firaga at him which blasted him backwards as he cried out while being knocked into Jason who saw this too late, the two of them collasping to the ground in a slight pile.

As Jason and Mickey managed to get up, both of them noticed dark circles that are floating that Maleficent created as the area began to be covered in purple fog and it was starting to make them drowsy.

"Watch out! She's attempting to put us into sleep!" Mickey cried out.

"Gotta do something!" Jason grunted, before he noticed a circle of light on the float and three familiar orbs surrounding it. "Mickey, over here!" he called out, pointing at the circle of light, having an idea.

Seeing the said circle, Mickey realised what his friend had in mind, and immediately he and Jason both raced over and once they were on it, they could hear Flora's voice to hold up their Keyblades which they did, and the orbs then surrounded the Keyblades, granting them light. Just as Maleficent's attack was about to hit them, Jason and Mickey both blocked it with their Keyblades that glowed in light, reflecting it and caused it to hit a shocked Maleficent who slumped, now having fallen asleep herself.

This allowed Jason and Mickey to race over and giving out more combos and slashes with their speed and swordsman skills, knocking the evil witch and Jason even had the time to knock her staff out of her hands and then leaped up before delivering a finishing blow that just as she woke up, it was too late for her as he and Mickey knocked her down to the ground after striking her chest. The two landed next to each other safely on the ground, not taking any chances. Despite this, Maleficent weakly got up, having retrieved her staff once more, but to her dismay and anger, was again defeated. ( **~End The Encounter~** )

Maleficent limped, once again severely weakened. How could young youths defeat her so many times? This was insulting!

( **~Burden of Truth-CRISIS CORE: FINAL FANTASY VII~** )

Jason couldn't help but smirk at Maleficent's defeat, "What was that you said about us not being able to defeat you?"

Grunting in hatred at the two before her, Maleficent hissed, "You have...not seen the last of me." which made Jason lose his smirk that turned into a frown.

"Wait!" Mickey demanded at the evil witch, "You can't take over the worlds. You don't even know what will happen." with Jason nodding in agreement.

Despite this, Maleficent smiled evilly this time, stating to Mickey, "You...the small King. I see that your heart is exactly like Aurora's and Sailor Moon's; a pure heart filled with light. But I'd more rather destroy you than take away your heart."

She then turned her attention to Jason, continuing, "As for you, child. No matter how far and wide you may search, you will only find despair and your own doom."

"Heard that a lot lately and Mickey and I turned out okay." Jason pointed out, really not liking Maleficent what so over, and who can blame him? "You don't even have a clue about friendship, and as far I can see, you used your weird magic on Terra!" already coming to that conclusion, with Mickey nodding in agreement.

As usual, Maleficent would not listen, stating to the two for the final time, "That is not for me to say. Perhaps he will eliminate the two of you in time, someday, and once you are both finished, all the worlds shall be mine!" and disappeared in green flames before Jason and Mickey could catch up to Maleficent, leaving behind her shrieking evil laughter that faded eventually, as the two grunted before sighing, knowing that this wasn't the end of the evil witch.

"She's gone." Mickey sighed.

"So she was after pure hearts filled with light?" Jason muttered, confused before asking to Mickey, not understanding, "But, if that's the case, then why didn't she want yours?"

After thinking about it, Mickey came to a terrible conclusion, before answering, "I think she was talking about the Princesses of Heart."

"Princesses of Heart?" Jason asked, confused.

The young king nodded, explaining, "There's seven in total now, because a new one was born recently, according to Yen Sid." before admitting, "Hmm, makes me wonder why my heart isn't worth taking, not that I would want my heart to be stolen, or anybody else's hearts to be stolen."

While Jason now knowlaged that, he still couldn't understand what else Maleficent talked about. Who was this "He"? He then sighed, and thought to himself, ' _Grovyle...was this the first world you've landed on?_ ' ( **~End Burden of Truth~** )

So with the trail left cold and saying goodbye and thanks to the three fairies who wished them a safe journey, both Jason and Mickey were secretly once again wrisked away to another world to continue their investigation and search. But unfortunately, Jason was still nowhere near closer to his best friend Grovyle who right now was on his way to another world where he too would learn a cold truth.

As would Serenity, Mickey, Terra, Ven and Aqua...eventually.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry that this chapter was short, but as you would probably know by now, we will return to Olympus Coliseum in the next chapter with Serenity and Aqua, then after that, we'll be in the same world with Jason and Mickey. See you real soon!**


	28. CHAPTER 27: Olympus Coliseum-Serenity

**Disclaimer:** The name _Selene_ is the name of the Moon Goddess who is the daughter of Zeus, according to Greek legends.

 **Author's note: Aaaannd we're back with Serenity and Aqua! Yippie yay! Let's get to it!**

 **I only own the rights of Jason, Lyla, and Chancellor. The rest belong rightfully to Square Enix, Disney, Nintendo and Toei.**

* * *

CHAPTER 27: Olympus Coliseum-Serenity.

 _Back with Serenity..._

Upon travelling through out the Lanes Between while having unexpectedly taken out Unversed that lingered even there, Serenity and Aqua both arrived in the gap between two buildings as the latter dismissed her armor. They had arrived in a town near Thebes in Olympus Coliseum and looked around their new surroundings while keeping an eye out for Unversed and/or any signs of Vanitas, or more hopefully, Terra and Grovyle.

As they noticed stairs leading up to a stadium higher up and walked up them, Serenity couldn't help but feel the sudden loss deep within her heart, and she could not understand why this was the case. Did something happen in the Moon Kingdom in the past? She desperatedly hoped not, but she couldn't stop the nagging horrible feeling that something terrible went wrong.

( **~Go for it!-KH:BBS~** )

But as she and Aqua stepped through the gates towards the Coliseum, Unversed suddenly appeared to block them from entering. Grunting, Serenity immediately summoned her Scepter while Aqua summoned her Keyblade, both ready to fight the monsters that continued to invade many worlds. But then, they were caught off-guard when...a strange goat-man, Phil, appeared out of nowhere, standing between the two young women and the Unversed, swinging his arms and standing on one

leg as if to scare away the monsters.

"Stand back, sweetcheekies. I'll take care of this." Said Phil, as he gave Serenity and Aqua a thumbs up before facing the Unversed again, while the two said travellers were extremely taken aback by this sudden position. Did he really just call them sweetcheekies, let alone attempting to protect them from the Unversed?

Too bad this act of bravado didn't last long as Phil glanced back at the Unversed who crept closer, as though accepting his offer of a challenge. Seeing how large and scary they were, eventually Phil stepped back slowly before turning and ran away, calling out, "Herc, they're all yours!"

While Serenity and Aqua both watched Pil run away with sweatdrops, still trying to figure out the strange introduction, they were both alarmed once more as a young boy, rather tall for his age with red hair, wearing a white toga and sandles, rushed over and stood his ground while glaring at the annoying monsters. Despite this, Serenity and Aqua both nodded and stood their ground as well, before all three of them leaped into battle.

Serenity summoned her Tiara, chanting, "Moon, Tiara, Magic!" throwing it like a frisbee which it magically sliced through five normal-sized Unversed who were destroyed instantly before it returned to her forehead. She then knocked another one with her Scepter when it tried to ambush her which it hit the wall and vanished instantly, before clashing a Clay-Unversed shaped like pottery side-skyward before twirling around to deliver a powerful thrust with her weapon, eliminating it instantly. Serenity then cartwheeled our of the way as two Eagle-Unversed swooped down at her to claw her face but missed, allowing her to use her Tiara again which instantly finished them off.

Aqua whacked and sliced through another of the Pottery-Uned before casting Fire onto four more, flipping backwards to avoid fire casted by one of the elemental Unvesred, casting barrier to block off more before she responded by casting Thunder to electrocute them. However she didn't notice another one hit her on her back which knocked her over, before she rolled out of the way before the Eagle-Unversed could swipe at her. Aqua then casted Blizzard which froze the Unversed before clashing it and caused it to disappear.

Hercules punched one Unversed in a single hit before he grabbed one of the bulker ones surprisingly with ease and threw it with such strength that it knocked out four other Unversed, finding himself better than the first time he fought against the Unversed, and thanked two special friends for the training and first tormament. He then repeated the punching attacks on other Unversed during this.

The trio then combined their abilities and delivered a triple-combo attack at a larger Unversed that appeared and didn't stand a chance against Serenity's Scepter, Aqua's Keyblade or Hercules' Strength, causing to vanish into oblivion after three hits by the trio, and once they realised that there aren't any more Unversed, they relaxed for now as the battle was over. ( **~End Go for it!~** )

While Serenity and Aqua both dismissed their weapons, they and Hercules were reunited with Phil who saw that the coast was clear and rejoined them, sighing in relief, "Oy! Those wackos almost made gyros outta me!"

"Well, maybe if you weren't trying to show off..." Herc' pointed out, placing his hands on his hips, stating the obvious, as he had noticed how his mentor was flirting with both Serenity and Aqua who glanced at each other in slight confusion.

"Who asked you, kid?" Phil retorted back, "You'll understand more when you're older." knowing that the rookie was too young to understand the qualities of attractive women, and as far as he's concerned, boy weren't Serenity and Aqua absolutely stunning?

Sighing, Hercules muttered in agreement, "And stronger... Strong enough to be a hero."

Serenity blinked in slight surprise at the young man's comment. Was he training to become a hero? "You think being strong is the same as being a hero?" she quired gently.

"Sure-mostly." Hercules nodded, adding with excitement, "Look at how strong Terra is, and he's champion! Grovyle's cool too!" which surprised Serenity and Aqua again, this time at what they were hearing which gave them some hope in finding the two they were looking for.

"Terra?" Aqua asked, surprised.

"Grovyle?" Serenity added.

( **~Innocent Times-KH:BBS~** )

However, before Hercules could answer, Phil took up this oppotunity to flirt with Serenity and Aqua, saying as romantically as he could, which was very disturbing considering how he likes to flirt with all kinds of beautiful women...and then groan in annoyance when they easily reject him due to his behavior, "So sugarcakes... You ladies got any plans for later? You know, I've trained a few heroes in my time. Maybe I could recite ya a little epic poetry."

While Serenity sweatdropped, feeling very uncomfortable at the flirting as no one in the Moon Kingdom had done that to her before, Aqua thankfully ignored the behavior and instead asked to the goat-man, "Do you really know Terra?"

"Of course I do. He's the local hero everybody's going gaga for-" Phil replied before cutting himself off, realising that the two women had been looking for him since they know the young man as well, before sighing while rolling his eyes, "Oh, now I get it. You're both two of his many fans. Everywhere I go it's Terra-this, Terra-that... More like Terra-bull."

"Oh no, you see, I just want to track him down." Aqua quickly said.

"And I promised someone to help track down Grovyle." Serenity added, referring to Jason back in Radiant Garden, once she recovered from her uncomfortableness.

"Yeah, tell me about it, sisters." Phil replied, still thinking that the two women were Terra's fans, shaking his head as he continued, "You and the rest of Greece! Kid shows up outta nowhere...goes and wins the first Games he ever enters, dazzling the whole town...and then the nudnik up and vanishes!"

Herc spoke up, saying almost dreamingly, "Everybody says Terra's the real thing, a true hero. I can't wait till I'm that tough."

Hearing this made Phil scoff, adding, "Pfft, right. He's so tough that he turned the last schlemiel who faced him into a raving yahoo." slightly shuddering another certain young man who's been driving him crazy for days now, ever since another kid showed up earlier.

"Come on, Phil, be nice." Herc told him, scowling a little.

Hearing the part that Terra vanished disappointed the two women, as Serenity muttered, "So you're saying Terra and Grovyle are not here."

"Whoa, not so fast." Phil quickly pipped up, suggesting, "They may not be here right now, but ya never know. Terra could always decide he's gonna show up for the Games."

"Yeah... To defend his title." Herc agreed.

"And if you two enter, there's always a chance you might run into him." Phil continued, before an ancient light-bulb blinked up in his head as he said to Aqua, "I got an idea. I'll sign you up myself. And if you need a trainer, I'd be more than happy to put you through the ropes." poking himself in the chest with his thumb.

This made Hercules's widen in shock, feeling a sense of deja vu form up as he protested, "But Phil... I had to practically beg you to agree to train me."

"Shh!" Phil hushed, whispering, "Pipe down, kid! You and the laides ain't got the same attributes, if ya know what I mean."

Thankfully, the two women didn't hear what Phil just said, as Aqua thought about it, and then decided, it might be good to train up a little while hoping to find Terra here, before deciding, "You know, you're right. Please sign me up for the Games." introducing herself, "My name is Aqua. Nice to meet you."

Serenity, thinking along the same lines as her friend, nodding and introduced herself while requesting, "And I'm _"Sailor Moon"_. Pleased to make your aqquintince. Could you sign me up as well?"

"Likewise." Phil replied while having already decided to sign 'Sailor Moon' up as well, before beginning to explain as he would to many rookies, "Now, let's start with a few basics-"

"Thanks, I won't need a trainer." Aqua kindly interrupted.

"Neither do I, thank you." Serenity added.

Phil, annoyed by the interruption, rolled his eyes as he turned around, grumbling, "Bah! Women-never change." before facing the two women again, and said, "So I suppose ya still want me to go and get you two signed up. Meet me in the vestibule when you're ready."( **~End Innocent Times~** )

Serenity and Aqua both nodded and followed Phil and Herc to the vestibule.

* * *

Both Serenity and Aqua competed against various of Unversed through out the first nine rounds of the Games with the crowd seeing the two new competitors doing extremely well in their first competition like with Grovyle and Terra before the two women eventually dueled against each other in which Aqua came out the victor, but they admittedly had fun. It gave them memories of when they were training in their respective homes before all of this happened.

So as Serenity and Aqua met up with Phil and Herc' outside of the vestibule, the former smiled at her companion, saying, "You did pretty well, Aqua. I hope you'll win the match."

"Thanks, Sailor Moon." Aqua nodded, before muttering, "All that's left is the final...and still no sign of Terra."

"Who is your final opponent?"

"The guy I'm supposed to fight is someone else named Zack."

When the two felt pressence behind them, Serenity and Aqua turned around and were both quite startled by the sudden appearence of a tall fourteen year old young man in a greek version of a soldier uniform, a long broadsword sheathed on his back, spiky raven-black hair, blue eyes, and quite energetic. There was also something else about him inside his heart that hit Serenity instantly...something...quite odd.

( **~A Date with Fate-KH:BBS~** )

"Aqua, right?" Zack asked, and at Aqua's slow nod, he introduced himself while saying excitedly, "Hey, I'm Zack. Your opponent in the final. Man, finally! Once I beat you I get to take on Terra!" while he had to admit, both Aqua and even 'Sailor Moon' next to her were very beautiful. Beautiful and strong at the same time. It sent even more excitement in his vains.

"Terra? Why? I don't understand. Are you saying there's another match after the final?" Aqua asked, stunned.

Serenity blinked, before inquiring, "Um, Zack, could you please explain?"

Realising that the two didn't understand, Zack cringed, muttering, "Uh-oh. Guess you didn't get the memo." before noticing the familiar goat-man heading their way with Hercules, and called out, "Oh, Phil! Would you tell them the rules?"

Realising what Zack meant(while also cringing that the said teenager was here as well), Phil then turned to Serenity and Aqua, explaining while clearing his throat, "Fine, here's how it is. The Games are divided into two brackets-you got your East, you got your West. The winners from each bracket face off in the championship match. Now, right now you are competing in the East and we got no idea about the other side. For all we know, your boy Terra could be crusin' through over in the West."

"So there were two matches happening? Is that it?" Serenity questioned, thinking deeply about what she has learned. Two sides of the same coin, she thought to herself.

"Then I shouldn't be fighting matches here." Aqua realised, nodding to herself, "I should be over there looking for him."

" No...you, uh...can't!" Phil said quickly while waving his hands, stuttering, "It's not allowed. Athletes are expressly forbidden from watchin' matches in the other bracket." rather awkwardly, which made the rest of the group rather confused.

"Did he just make that up?" Hercules asked to Zack in confusion.

Zack shrugged in return, just as clueless as his friend, "How should I know?"

Sighing when Serenity and Aqua glanced at each other, Phil continued while having been caught by this bluff, "All right, fine! Look, you gotta just stay and fight this match. The two athletes I entered defaulted before they made it to the top. Give a guy a break. I got a reputation."

While Zack and Herc' both shared a skeptical look at Phil's reputation, the two then gazed back at Aqua, with the former encourging, "Hey, do it for us, too."

As Serenity gazed at her companion, wondering what the decision would be, Aqua thought about it, before admitting defeat and the young blue-haired woman replied, "All right, then. I'll finish what I started."

"You will?" Phil asked, hopefully, before sighing happily, "Oh, the gods are smilin' on me today! I'll be waitin' for ya in the vestibule. Just tell me when you're ready to go."

"A match between Zack and Aqua? This I can't miss." Herc said, excited to see the match between the two.

Unforunately, his excitement was dashed as Phil told him sternly, "Ix-nay on the watchin'-way. You got trainin' to complete." before walking back towards the vestibule.

"Oh, that's right..." Herc sighed in disappointment. He then perked up a little, saying to Aqua and Zack, "Well, good luck, guys. I'll see you around." as the said tow nod, before he waved them and Serenity a goodbye before racing out towards town to continue his training. ( **~End A Date with Fate~** )

"Aqua, give it your best out there." Zack encouraged to his opponent.

"You too." Aqua replied.

Zack grinned, before he began doing squats as he said, "I am so fired up!"

While she and her friend watched the young man squat, Serenity couldn't help but sense something unusual about Zack. Deciding to worry about this feeling later, she then inquired, "Zack, Terra is a friend of Aqua's, and Grovyle is a friend too. How is it that you know them?"

Remembering the last encounter, Zack explained while doing his squats at the same time, "Terra saved my life with Grovyle's help. During the last Games...this dude named Hades tried to make Terra his pawn of darkness...and he used me to do it. He had some kind of magic or something that made me crazy, gave me...weird powers that I turned against Terra."

While Serenity and Aqua were shocked that a villian had attempted to use the young man as well as Terra for darkness, Zack stood up after finishing his squats, continuing, "But you know what? Terra freed me, and Grovyle helped out too. And they didn't need the darkness to do it."

"I had no idea..." Aqua muttered, more concerned about her friend, but at the same time, was relieved that Terra managed to block out another villian this time and saved another's life.

"So Terra saved one from falling into darkness, and Grovyle didn't fail this time." Serenity muttered, more to herself than anyone else. Whoever this Hades was, he sounded very dangerous.

"Well, that's enough with the drama." Zack concluded, waving at the two, "I guess I'll see you in the ring, huh?" walking towards the vestibule to prepare himself for the final match.

While Aqua thought about Terra, Serenity thought on more about Zack. The more she gazed and listened to him, the more she could sense...something else within Zack's soul and heart. It's almost as though...he had a life long before her time in the Moon Kingdom, but couldn't understand how or why it's even possible. Perhaps she could ask Sailor Pluto about this when she returns home to the past.

Little did Serenity know, there was more to this than she knew, and even Zack was unaware of this connection.

* * *

At the battle arena, Serenity stood by the side while she gazed at Aqua and Zack who were both facing each other for the final match.

"I promised Terra I'd face him. Fair and square." Zack declared, as he unsheathed his sword, and took fighting position.

Aqua couldn't help but smile at this comment while summoning her Keyblade, saying, "The friendship between boys... It almost makes me jealous." before declaring, "Let's fight!"

While Serenity watched as Aqua and Zack clash against each other, clashing Keyblade with sword, before Aqua cartwheeled out of the way when Zack attempted to thrust at her, she counterparted by clashing against the sword until the young man left an opening which had the Keyblade Master slashed at him several times before jumping out of the way, but was hit a good number of times when Zack refused to back down, the young Moon Queen couldn't help but notice well equally matched the two were despite the different status and abililites.

But for a split second, when her eyes gazed at Zack again, Serenity gasped when all of the sudden, her vision blurred and in the young teenager's place was...a young man similiar to age, but morphed into a young man about 22 years of age, similiar appearence like an older Zack, but in a uniform of that of a modern day soldier, before Serenity's vision returned to reality. Was it her imagination? Or something more? Little did she know, the Silver Crystal dimmed a glow before fading slightly, but not lifeless, like it somehow knew what was happening.

In the end, Aqua came out victorous while Zack panted before collasping to the ground on his back, ending the match. While Serenity approached the two, Zack couldn't help but groan in dismay, "Ugh, I lost!"

Sighing in defeat, Zack leaped to his feet, and rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand as Serenity and Aqua joined him, as he muttered, "I've got a long ways to go if I'm gonna become a hero."

( **~Villians of Sort-KH:BBS~** )

But before Serenity and Aqua could say anything, to their and Zack's shock, out of a puff of smoke, a tall demon-like man with blue skin, black robe-toga and blue fire on top of his head that acted for hair appeared, alarming them as he muttered dismissively, "Really-it's you? Here I thought I'd drop in to see which muscle-head was up next, and..."

He trailled off when he caught his eye on Serenity and Aqua who both stood in defense as the two women could sense darkness and evil within his heart, as Hades blinked in surprise, "Holy hydras! It's just two little girls, little lassies, a little bluebird and a little silverbird." as he walked over to two crosses his arms, gazing girlishly.

"Hades!" Zack hissed angrily, instantly recongising the one who tried to cast his heart into darkness. He'd never forgive the lord of the underworld, and never will.

Seeing the familiar teenager, Hades waved him off, mocking, "I'm sorry, is that a mosquito? Where did I put that bug spray?"

"Mosquito!?" Zack yelled, getting more and more angry, but tried to cool off his anger.

Hearing what their new friend said, Serenity and Aqua both glared at Hades as the Moon Princess said to the evil Lord accusingly, "You must be Hades. You used Zack and tried to cast both him and Terra into the darkness."

"So I take it you're acquainted with the spineless chickenheart." Hades muttered when Serenity said this, sighing.

"Terra is my friend." Aqua said this time, glaring at the enemy, "And I hear he triumphed over the darkness. He's not spineless."

This made Hades chuckle as he said, "Funny, ya know, 'cause I heard different. Ya see, it was Chickenheart who asked me for a little, shall we say...instruction on how to use darkness in the first place."

"Never!" Aqua hissed.

"And he was so close to doing it, too, when the sap went and got cold feet." Hades growled while turning literally red in anger as he flared up in flames, before cooling off back into his blue form, adding as he groaned, "Now if that ain't cowardly, I don't know what is. On second that, that Lizard-boy named Grovyle got in the way and pulled him back. Here I thought kids are annoying, but lizards are just as worse."

He then grinned evilly at both Serenity and Aqua, continuing, "But you, my little bluebird and little silverbird... Why not flit over here and demonstrate some real courage for the winning team?" holding out hand for offering.

"The darkness doesn't interest us!" Both women said in unison.

This made him lose his grin as he grunted, "Well, that was rude. A _"No, thank you, your godliness"_ might've sufficed." before grinning again as he proclaimed to the duo, "Fortunately, I still get to-ahem-destroy you. Rules say you face me next. And I have a whole lot of darkness...with your name on it!"

With that he disappeared into smoke as he left behind his evil laughter that echoed before it faded. ( **~End Villians of Sort~** )

"Get back here, Hades!" Zack yelled as he tried to catch him, but was too late. He grunted before sighing, "Man, if only I were up against him." He then turned to Aqua, saying her name before approaching her and placed both hands on her shoulders, saying almost pleadingly, "You gotta avenge me and Terra and Grovyle!"

"I will." Aqua nodded without hesitation, as she and Serenity both felt the aching in Zack's heart.

"Be careful." Serenity told Aqua who nodded again, silently promising that she will.

* * *

A little while later, as the final match was starting, both Serenity and Zack were watching from the stands as sky turned dark and blue and red, when the two both felt a cold wind blow over the high walls surrounding the Coliseum. Zack couldn't help but shiver at the freezing tempreture. Serenity frowned as she shivered slightly as well. Something large was coming. She could feel it.

As Aqua walks into the arena, she stops as she hears a loud rumble that shakes the

ground. A giant blue hand clamps onto one of the arena walls, the four fingers pointed and sharp. Another hand joins it, and Aqua watches as a large titan of ice looms over the arena. It slams one foot over the wall, gaining a foothold of ice. It slams the other foot into the ground and Hades appears once more. The giant ice being, known as Ice Colossus, roared.

( **The Summoned-CRISIS CORE: FINAL FANTASY VII~** )

"I never said one-on-one." Hades said casually.

"No fair, Hades!" Zack yelled out as he and Serenity both stood angrily.

"That's cheating!" Serenity added, glaring at the evil god.

Aqua glared at Hades, before deciding that she didn't have a choice in that matter, saying, "I suppose that's in the rules."

Hearing this made Hades say, almost mockingly, " _"Rule No. 2: Combatants may call for backup."_ Maybe you better call yours, bluebird."

"He's already here!" Zack declared as he made to help out Aqua, only for Serenity to summon her Scepter and held it out to stop him, causing him to gaze at her in surprise.

"No, Zack!" Serenity told him, as she made her way towards her companion, "Let me help Aqua!" racing over to join her friend who while shocked, understood why 'Sailor Moon' chose to help her. This was to both avenge and protect Zack.

The two women then faced off against both Hades and Ice Colossus immediately. Aqua took on the giant Ice monster while Serenity pushed her luck and faced off Hades who laughed evilly at the Moon Queen's reckless attempts to fight him. The Lord of the Underworld attempted to preform some kind of melee at her, but she blocked his attacks with her Scepter before cartwheeling out of the way as he created a fireball, tossing it at her. Serenity reflected it with her Scepter, knocking it back towards him as it hit him, much to his surprise and shock as bounced back slightly by the unexpected attack. She then rushed towards him, giving him thrusts, whacks and combo attacks at him before he teleported away before she can hit him again.

Serenity then hissed in pain as Hades reappeared behind her and shot another fire-ball at her. Thankfully, she rolled out of the way before he could do so again while he now flared up burning red, spinning around and around while shooting out flames which Serenity knew that she had to watch out for until he cooled down, while leaping in the air to avoid the Ice Colossus' punch which it punched the ground and creating shockwaves. Aqua did the same before she casted Firaga right at the Ice Monster's face, which caused it to roar in agony as it's face seemed while parts of it melted due to the heat of fire. It allowed her to deliver combos with her Keyblade while upgrading her Firaga Spell to Flare, giving it more damange and decreasing it's health.

Aqua then landed on the ground safely before leaping out of the way before the ice colossus could grasp her with it's ice cold giant hand before it opened it's mouth and unleashed an icy wind of frost in an attempt to freeze both her and Serenity who also leaped out of the way and nearly hit Zack who raced out of the way before he became a popsicle. Too bad the same wouldn't be said for Hades as he was unexpectedly and literally covered in ice, frozen solid with icicles on his body, leaving only his eyes and mouth movable. It was such a comical sight, one that would repeat to him in years to come, but no one knew that yet.

"Not me, you stupid ice block!" Hades grunted angrily at the Ice Colossus, stuck in ice.

While Zack bursted out laughing at the sight of Hades's current situation and even both Serenity and Aqua giggled at this, Serenity then used this to her advantage as she summoned her Tiara and tossed his like a frisbee once more, hitting the frozen god before aiming her Scepter, chanting, "Moon, Scepter, Activation!" and the light from her weapon bursted out, engulfing Hades who was covered in the light which, while freeing him from the ice, did actually knock him out as he collasped to the ground, seeing stars circling around his head.

Aqua in the meantime, clashed against the Ice Colossus' legs which caused it to lose it's balance and fall to the ground, allowing her to chant spells of fire, firaga and Flare before leaping out of the way when the ice monster recovered enough to shot out multiple ice pellets which forced Aqua, Serenity and even Zack to race out of the way while Zack was forced to bring out his sword and slash at some of the pellets when some blocked his way.

Serenity then managed to get behind the ice monster and slashed at the back of it's legs which caused it to tumble again. She cartwheeled out of the way just in time before it can fall on top of her. Aqua leaped up into the air and while restoring her magic with exiliar, she casted Firaga right at the monster's chest before descending and slashed at the very same spot. She then leaped off of it's icy cold body and back onto the ground when it stood up, preparing to make the final move. Unfortunately for it, both Aqua and Serenity rejoined and rushed forward while dodging more of it's attacks, and while Serenity slashed one of it's arms away, Aqua delivered a finishing move with a powerful slashed combo, knocking it down while also knocking back Hades who just recovered, only to be defeated again, this time by the Keyblade Master. ( **~End The Summoned~** )

In utter defeat, the Ice Colossus falls to the ground with a crash, and fades into vapor and into nothing. Hades, while injured, growled in anger as he flared up red, having been defeated again, this time by two very annoying women.

"Ugh! I knew that snow cone wouldn't cut it. I need a real Titan." Hades grunted. "The silverbird is just as a bigger pain in the neck as lizard-boy! Geez louise." he then glared at the duo, waving, "Stay tuned." and vanished into smoke, gone for now.

But he would be back, no doubt.

* * *

As everything returned to normal, Serenity, Aqua and Zack were walking out of the coliseum, as the latter grunted, "Stupid Hades... Next time, I'll put him in his place." as the trio knew that Hades would eventually return. For now, things were calm.

The trio then paused when Zack remembered the two women's victory, or really, Aqua's victory and told her with an excited smile, "Oh yeah! Aqua! You're the champ-we gotta celebrate!"

"That won't really be necessary." Aqua shook her head with a smile of her own, while Serenity wondered about celebrating, probably haven't celebrated much, Zack figured.

( **~A Date with Fate-KH:BBS~** )

The young man then thought of another idea on how to celebrate, and held up a finger, suggesting with a charming smile, "Hey, how about one date?" for he couldn't resist two beautiful women who could fight and defend themselves and their friends.

Both women blushed heavily in realistion after a moment, though Aqua's face reddened darker, before she quickly and stutteredly said, while flattered as she waved her hands in front of her, "Huh!? Oh! You mean- No... I have to leave right away... Besides, I still have so much training to do..." obviously shocked about such gesture. No one asked her on a date before.

Zack half understood and replied, "Fair enough. And I'm still a work in progress, after all." before coming up with another idea and asked, "Well, how 'bout this-I become a hero, then we go on a date."

Though in his excitement, Zack didn't really understand when Aqua told him gently, "I...I can't make any promises."

"Yes!" Zack grinned, squating a little, before saying, "Great, it's settled. Hero-hood, here I come!" before taking off to train harder, while fully unaware that this would be the last time he'd ever see both Serenity and Aqua. ( **~End A Date with Fate~** )

Just moments later, Herc came back from his training and was disappointed that not only Zack wasn't here, but the match was over too, "Oh... It's over already? And I finished today's training in record time."

He then noticed something odd as he scratched his head in confusion, asking Aqua, "Uh, Aqua? What's wrong? Your face is red."

Quickly realising what Hercules meant, Aqua looked away, speechless for a moment before replying, still bashful at Zack's offer for a date, "Nothing! Nothing."

Serenity couldn't help but giggle, remembering how flattered and embarrassed she felt when Prince Grimoire requested for their first date as well. She then decided to save her friend from anymore embarrassment and turned to Hercules, asking, "You want to be a hero too, I gather?" before telling him, "Strength alone won't make you into one."

"I know, I know. Strength alone won't make me a true hero." Hercules shrugged, understanding, gazing at the side thoughtfully, "I'm starting to figure that out. I look at you guys and Zack, and I can tell there's something more."

Aqua, mentally thankful for Serenity, said to Hercules as the blush faded from her face, "You've got strength in your heart, too. Never stop trying, and one day you might just become a true hero after all." before whispering about Terra, "Terra, you too. Keep fighting." as she and Serenity both gazed up to the sky with different thoughts.

' _So Hercules can see something as well._ ' Serenity thought about the young man's words. ' _Come to think of it, I can sense strong energy within him._ '

What she sensed was only half of the power owned by someone very important that would one day go to her successor.

* * *

( **~Theme of Crisis Core "Dreams and Pride"-Crisis Core Final Fantasy VII~** )

Before Serenity could leave with Aqua, there was something she knew she had to do first, and it concerned Zack. So after promising to meet up with her companion, Serenity headed towards the town below the stairs and found him squating once again. When he felt pressence behind him, Zack stopped his squats and was surprisde to see Serenity right there, wondering what she wanted to talk about.

"I don't think I even introduced myself yet; I am _"Sailor Moon"_." Serenity spoke, apologetically as she had realised that she hadn't done so yet.

"Sailor Moon, huh?" Zack responded, before smiling, "Well, you already know me, so, heya."

Serenity smiled in return, before asking curiously, "Zack...do you really want to become a hero?"

"Of course I do." Zack replied, explaining, "It's always been my dream since I was a kid."

He then blinked as he gazed at Serenity again, and looked thoughtful. There was something...about her that reminded him of someone else, but he couldn't figure out how or why. He then admitted, "You know...call me crazy, but you kinda remind me of someone else I knew...but I'm not sure how or when, though. Weird, huh?"

"I remind you of someone else and yet you do not know how or when?" Serenity blinked, confused by this statement, before going deep into her thoughts. On the Moon in the past, she has heard of a legend of a young group who had been born from a life source known as the Lifestream from Grimoire. Or could this be a Time Paradox, like Sailor Pluto said before she arrived here in the future?

"Something wrong?" Zack asked, noticing the silence.

Blinking back to reality, Serenity shook her head, "Oh, no, no. It's alright." before asking, " Zack, do you have a friend you haven't seen in a long time?"

While surprised by the question, Zack shrugged, a little sadly, "Well...There's Angeal. He's a friend of mine and he taught me everything I know about swordsmenship. Just recently before I came here to this town, he left on an adventure." He gazed up at the sky to his left, adding, "Last thing he said to me was, _"Embrace your Dreams"_ , and if I want to be a hero, I needed to have dreams...and honor." before turning back to 'Sailor Moon' and shrugged, "Whatever that meant."

"I see." Serenity responded, before advising him kindly, "Well, don't stray away from him for too long. I hope you both see each other again very soon."

"Uh...thanks." Zack replied, suddenly feeling better. "I really appreciate it." ( **~End Theme of Crisis Core "Dreams and Pride"~** )

* * *

Back up in the Coliseum, Aqua was gazing at her blue Wayfinder, thinking about both Ven and Zack. She then realised, by hanging out with him today, Zack was just like Ven in personality, before wondering if both of them had met yet. While she was still concerned, she had began to learn that in order for Ven to become a Keyblade Master, he would have to look out for himself, and she could no longer be there for him. As long as he wouldn't do anything reckless, he should be fine.

Serenity said so herself.

So, after Serenity bid a goodbye to Zack, she met up with Aqua and after saying their goodbyes to Hercules and Phil(who was upset that they were leaving), the two secretly left Olympus Coliseum behind and set off to their next destination.

However, in the next world the two would be venturing into, there would be a world where Serenity would discover a cold truth and betrayl, which would also question her mission as well as her status as Queen of Silver Millinium.

* * *

 **A/N: While we stay in Olympus Coliseum, Jason and Mickey both arrive in this world in the next chapter before the final Disney world reveals a few things, and would be a prologue to our heroes' judgement day, or something like that. See you next time!**


	29. CHAPTER 28: Olympus Coliseum-Jason

**Disclaimer:** The name _Selene_ is the name of the Moon Goddess who is the daughter of Zeus, according to Greek legends.

 **Author's note: We're at the final visit at Olympus Coliseum! I'm seriously looking forward to the major events coming up after this chapter, so, let's go!**

 **I only own the rights of Jason, Lyla, and Chancellor. The rest belong rightfully to Square Enix, Disney, Nintendo and Toei.**

* * *

CHAPTER 28: Olympus Coliseum-Jason.

 _Back with Jason..._

The more they learned about the situation regarding to the Unversed, as well as Vanitas and this Xehanort, the more both Jason and Mickey were growing increasingly worried. It didn't help that either of the two villians had broke several rules of the Order and even told an evil resident of another world about the secrets of other worlds as well as pure hearts filled with light, and the main targets were the Princesses of Heart, three whom they met briefly through out their journey.

Jason was also getting more and more worried about Grovyle, which made him a bit more desperate to find him to figure out what was going on and why the darkness was spreading ten years earlier than when Temporal Tower is doomed to be destroyed.

So right now, after another bumpy ride with the Starshard, Jason and Mickey had landed in another world that was Olympus Coliseum, in a town near Thebes near the stairs that led up to the Coliseum itself. But just as they were about to approach it, an Unversed quickly appeared which alarmed the duo. But before they could summon their Keyblades, they were caught off-guard when someone came running and slashed the Unversed into oblivion with a long broadsword.

It was a fourteen year old young man who is apparently a soldier with black raven spiky hair and blue eyes. He was surprisingly tall for his age, and from the looks of things, quite energetic.

( **~A Date with Fate-KH:BBS~** )

"Oh yeah!" The young man cheered, expertly twirling his sword in the air before shealthing it behind his back. Both Jason and Mickey were very surprised by this, but it did give them a break for once.

"Okay..." Jason muttered, dumbfounded, before shrugging, "Oh well, nice timing, I suppose." as he and Mickey were approached by the teenager who is none other than Zack. He had to admit, the way the tall guy had preformed such swordsmanship skill was amazing that it made Jason wish he could do that.

"Are you guys okay?" Zack asked.

Jason was the first to reply, "Yeah, we're fine. Your swordmenship is awesome."

"Thanks." Zack grinned happily, "So, you guys new in town?" knowing that he hasn't seen the two travellers before.

"Well, sorta. My friend and I are looking for another friend." Mickey answered this time, but when he gazed more clearly at Zack, he instantly felt something hit him in his mind and heart like a jolt of electricity. A sense of deja vu, he realised. There was something...very familiar with this young man, but King Mickey couldn't figure out how or why it was possible.

( **~End A Date with Fate~** )

Zack was in the same situation when he gazed fully at Mickey. Something was familiar with the little guy, but the teenager couldn't figure out how or why. He suddenly had a strong feeling he knows the mouse, but couldn't understand how it was even possible. It was as though...he was seeing an old friend he hasn't seen in a very, _very_ long time.

Noticing the very thoughtful expressions, Jason blinked in confusion, glancing back and forth between the two. It looked as though they knew each other but at the same time, they didn't. Was there something that he missed?

"Do I know you?" Zack asked.

Mickey shrugged, just as confused as the tall teenager, "Well...I'm not sure. I don't think so, but I can't help but feel like we've met before."

"Huh?" Jason blinked, "Is there something I'm missing here or am I dumb?"

( **~Go for it!-KH:BBS~** )

However, before any one of them could answer, to their annoyance and dismay, dozens more Unversed appeared, surrounding them in a circle that trapped the trio who became alarmed, before Jason and Mickey summoned their Keyblades while Zack once again brought out his sword.

"Hey, no interruping!" Jason grunted.

"No time to play!" Zack grunted as well.

Jason whacked and slashed at three Unversed before dodge-rolling out of the way and then rolled backwards then leaped when another Unversed tried to hit him with a Thunder spell but missed, and then he side slashed it from left to right, from up to down, and whacking it by the angle before thrusting his weapon downward from head to bottom, causing it vanish instantly. Jason then rolled out of the way from a Pottery-Unversed and then waited before it flew towards him. He caught it just in time as he swiped at it, causing it to disappear completely.

Mickey casted spells of Light at seven other Unversed before once again preforming his air-triple somursaults that knocked three more Unversed several times and defeating them before landing safely on the ground. He then flowfully striked at a two Unversed with his agility and coordination. Mickey finished off the Unversed before dodging eight more Unversed which he took out with a twister-like swipes three times each before doing the same to another, catching the Unversed off-guard. He then then swiped them with his Keyblade.

Zack single-handedly slashing at the humaniod Unversed, thrusting down with his sword. He wasted no time in double striking at three other Unversed as well before preforming a rather three short spinning skill with his sword, eliminating the Unversed with ease. He quickly dodge-rolled out of the way when one of the bulker Unversed attempted to knock him, Jason and Mickey down with a stomp attack, but the trio, despite getting slightly hit, teamed up and sent it to oblivion at the same time.

The trio then either blocked or dodged more incoming spells from the Unversed while Jason then tossed his Keyblade at one of them which actually hit three, destroying them twice before it returned to him, Zack jumped into the air before descending as he thrusted his sword at two other Unversed that vanished instantly, and Mickey counterparted with Firaga at three more, following up with Thunderaga and Blizzaraga which either burnt, electrocuted or froze the Unversed into oblivion.

Eventually, with effortless teamwork, Jason, Mickey and Zack managed to drive off the Unversed for now and things had settled down, allowing them to relax but still on mid-alert in case more decided to show up. ( **~End Go for it!~** )

Sighing as they put away their weapons, Jason couldn't help but complain, "Man...I hate these monsters. I wish they could just disappear."

"Me too." Mickey nodded in agreement, "I wish they would just go away."

"I wish I knew where these guys are even coming from." Zack sighed, ruffling his hair as he continued, "They just keep appearing out of nowhere. Maybe Hades might have something to do with it."

"Huh? Who's Hades?" Jason asked as he and Mickey gazed at Zack.

Zack, realising that the two of them didn't know who the bad guy was, shrugged as he explained as briefly as he could, "Oh, right. It's a long story, but Hades is this dude that tried to make the awesome new hero named Terra his pawn of darkness and he used me to do it. He had some kind of magic or something that made me crazy, gave me weird powers that I turned against Terra."

While the two companions were shocked that even darkness was effecting this world, another part of what Zack said gave Jason a pause as he muttered Terra's name, before he asked in realization, "Wait, was he with someone else named Grovyle?"

"You know them?" Zack asked, surprised himself.

"Well, I haven't met Terra yet, but Grovyle's my best friend." Jason replied, "I've been looking all over for him. So Hades used you to take and make Terra his pawn or something?"

"Yeah. But you know what? Terra and Grovyle saved my life and freed me. And they didn't need the darkness to do it." Zack explained with a nod, which made Jason and Mickey mentally sigh in relief.

"Sure glad to hear that." Mickey said with feeling, before asking, "Do ya think we can find them here?"

Zack nodded, "Maybe. Who knows, they might be at the Games right now."

"The Games?" Jason and Mickey both asked, tilting their heads slightly in confusion and curiosity.

"The _"Games"_ games!" Zack told them, getting excited again, "To see who's strongest and to become a hero!" which by hearing this made the two of them smile.

"That sounds cool, and if Grovyle is here, I gotta check it out." Jason decided immediately, before gazing at his companion, requesting, " Mickey, do you think we can enter the games?"

"Why not?" Mickey replied without hesitation, "It'll give us training anyway."

"Great!" Jason cheered happily, before remembering something and became a little sheepish, turning to Zack again and introduced himself, "Oh yeah, almost forgot. Name's Jason."

"And I'm Mickey." Mickey added.

Zack smiled as he, Jason and Mickey shook hands in greeting, "My name's Zack. Nice to meetcha's."

After letting their hands go, Jason then quired to their new friend, "So uh, where's the Games held at?"

"At the Coliseum up ahead." Zack answered, pointing at the stairs leading up with his thumb behind him.

"Great! Let's go." Mickey declared.

* * *

( **~Innocent Times-KH:BBS~** )

As Zack lead his two new friends Jason and Mickey through the gates towards the Coliseum, they found a tallish boy about Jason's age with red hair, blue eyes, wearing weird white toga and sandles, and the poor kid was doing push ups as a goat-man was coaching him until he noticed not only Zack's return, but another new kid with a mouse about his(the goat-man's) height and looking like a young competitor.

"Another competitior with Zack?" The goat-man, Phil, slumped when he saw this. "Sheesh, the games are getting more challenges everyday this month."

Hearing this made the other boy, Hercules, stop his push-ups and stand up to greet his friend after noticing the two newcommers, "Hey, Zack. These guys here for the games too?"

"Yeah, and get this." Zack grinned excitedly, gesturing at Jason, continuing, "Jason here's the friend of Grovyle! You know, who was with Terra?"

"Really!?" Hercules exclaimed excitedly. He then turned to Jason himself and said with a smile, "Wow, you sure lucky to have a friend like Grovyle!"

Bashful, Jason shrugged as he replied, "Didn't know Grovyle was quickly famous."

"He's not as famous as Terra, though, kid." Phil pointed out as he approached the group, "He's the local hero everybody in Greece's going gaga for. It's always _"Terra This"_ , _"Terra That"_ -Wait a sec." he suddenly cut himself off as he turned to Jason fully, asking in slight disbelief, "You're saying that your name's Jason?"

The eleven year old future-boy blinked in confusion, answering, "Yeah, why?" which also confused both Mickey and Zack who glanced at each other, shrugging in equal cluelessness.

"Sheesh, you were named after the famous late Jason who sailed the Argo!" Phil pointed out, which also caught Hercules's attention, recongising the name as well. Not only that, the Jason the two of them knew was the one Phil trained how to sail the Argo itself...which as far as Phil's concerned, didn't work out well as he had hoped.

" _ **The**_ Argo!?" Jason exclaimed, amazed, before realizing what the goat-man had meant. He hadn't realised until now that his name is that of the famous sailor. He then shrugged sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head, chuckling nervously, "Guess I forgot about that detail."

Deciding to save Jason from anymore embarrassment, Mickey returned to the point and asked to Phil and Hercules, "About Terra and Grovyle, are they still here?"

"Not that last I heard, but who knows, they might be here for the games." Phil shrugged.

While Jason was once again disappointed, he decided that maybe he might be lucky this time and shrugged, "Well then, guess Mickey and I are gonna enter and compete." placing his hands behind his head.

Phil shook his head firmly, explaining to Jason, "'Fraid not for you. Your friend, he can enter, but not you."

"Wha-!?" Jason exclaimed, shocked. "Why not!?" which shocked Mickey, Zack and Hercules as well. ( **~End Innocent Times~** )

"Two words of the rules:" Phil began as he held up to fingers, saying incorrectly, "No, kids, allowed!"

Both Jason and Mickey quirked confused eyebrows, before they both counted their fingers on how many actual words Phil had said. "One, two...um?" realising that it was three words, not two. Did this guy know how to even count his words right?

Deciding to worry about this later, Jason protested, "Aw, come on! I can fight! I've been training myself since I was six years old." before asking pleadingly, "Can't you just, like, bend the rules just a litle bit?"

Phil looked at Jason skeptically with a raised eyebrow. He then waved it off, saying, "Sorry, kid. Can't help ya."

"Oh come on, Phil. That's just mean." Herc told him, pouting, pointing out, "You let me and Zack enter." which Zack both nodded in agreement. Both of them were still fairly young and not even fully adults yet. Heck, Hercules was still like, eleven years old himself.

Realising that Herc' was right, Phil, not really have the coliseum turn into a kids training school, told him firmly, "Yeah, well, you're both passed the eleven year old stages."

"The eleven year old what?" Hercules and Zack both asked in unison, utterly confused.

Despite this, Jason sighed, disappointed as he groaned, "Man, and I was looking forward in seeing Grovyle." as he slumped low halfway to the ground.

Mickey felt sorry for his friend and told him in an attempt to make Jason feel better, "Don't worry, Jason. I'm sure it'll work out. Maybe we can at least train."

"Yeah...I guess." Jason sighed, standing up straight.

"That's a bummer. Sorry that you couldn't enter, Jason." Zack sighed, disappointed more for the kid than anything else. He knew what it was like to miss out on a few things.

The eleven year old future-boy shrugged, "That's okay. I get a lot of being treated like a kid, anyway."

"I can show you guys the training session if you like." Herc offered as he approached the trio, adding, "Just like how Ven helped me train."

Hearing Ventus's name once again surprised Jason and Mickey, as the former asked, "Ven was here too?"

"Guess you know Ven, right?" Zack asked to the duo who both nodded. He then asked, curiosity getting the better of him, "Hey, you've met Aqua and Sailor Moon?"

"Wow, small world I guess." Jason chuckled nervously, before answering a little hesitatedly, gesturing at himself and Mickey, "We have met them and, well, stuff. It's a long story."

Seeing how Jason really did know all of the previous visitors save for Terra, Phil decided to give the kid some slack, and offered, "Tell ya what, kid. I can't let ya enter the Coliseum, but I can let ya train in the training field." before gazing at Jason, Mickey and Zack, "As a matter of fact, how about just for today, all three of ya's train."

While this was a kind offer, it surprised the said trio who glanced at each other, before smiling in mental agreement that this was better than nothing, and nodded, turning back to the goat-man and Jason replied, "Yeah, why not? Thanks."

"And me?" Herc asked his mentor. Training with others for a change did sound a bit like fun.

Too bad Phil had to answer, "You still got your own training sessions, kid."

"Right." Herc sighed.

Mickey smiled assuringly at Hercules, saying ,"Don't worry. Maybe someday we'll all train together." with both Jason and Zack nodding in agreement.

This did make Hercules feel a bit better as he thanked Mickey, before Phil instructed Mickey, Jason and Zack at where the training grounds were while having Herc to return to his training with another speed run with several laps.

* * *

( **~Theme of Crisis Core "Dreams and Pride"-Crisis Core Final Fantasy VII~** )

Later on, Jason, Mickey and Zack had placed out several urns and crates on the practice field on a time-limit set and the two began their training, working up on not only strength, but also speed as well. They did this for five rounds before taking a break to have another friendly conversation.

"You know, I'm thinking. Since I can't enter the games, maybe I can take a look around the town to find Grovyle." Jason thought, since the town was fairly big and he might have some luck in running into his friend and meet Terra.

"Good idea." Mickey thought.

"I can help if you like." Zack offered.

Jason smiled at the tall teen, "Thanks." before asking curiously, "That reminds me. You wanna become a hero, right Zack?"

"Yup. It's been my dream since I was a kid." Zack replied, continuing as he thought about Terra, "The way I see it, Terra's the kind of guy I pictured a hero would be-not the way he looks, but there's something else about him."

While it still concerned the two about what they learned about Terra earlier, Jason and Mickey were relieved that the man himself wasn't completely driving himself into darkness, and Grovyle was still okay, especially sense the said two had saved Zack's life earlier from this Hades guy.

On the other hand, hearing Zack say this gave another trigger of deja vu to Mickey, as he said thoughtfully, "Gosh, that sounds like something I've heard before...but I can't remember where or when. Hmm, kinda feel like I forgot some things really important." and it did seem like he did lose some memories. Then again, he couldn't remember everything at once. No one can.

"You know...call me crazy, but I feel that weird sense of deja vu too." Zack admitted, thoughtfully, as he crossed his arms.( **~End Theme of Crisis Core "Dreams and Pride"~** )

Jason couldn't help but sweatdrop at the two talking, muttering to himself, "I kinda think I'm getting to become best friends with weirdness lately." recalling on other weird things through out the journey, such as a bulky cat pretending to be some hero when he was a trouble-maker, a talking mirror, being briefly shrunk down to size, and then there's Phil the goat-man.

( **~Villians of Sort-KH:BBS~** )

However, the conversation was interrupted when out of a puff of smoke, a tall demon-like man with blue skin, black robe-toga and blue fire on top of his head that acted for hair appeared, alarming them, as he said while rolling his eyes, "Training are we? Oh please, that kind of training will do you no good anywhere in your future. I wonder who's the new muscle head training here...Hm?"

When he gazed at Jason and Mickey who both glared at him as they both could immediately tell that this guy was trouble, the tall dark man blinked in skeptical disbelief, "Oh, seriously? It's just a li'l Squirt and a pipsqueak. A kid and a mouse."

"Not you again!" Zack grunted angrily as he recongised the villian.

Noticing Zack again, the tall man shook his head, saying dismissively, "Oh, the mosquito is back too. What is it with insects? Geez Louise." which made Zack grit his teeth angrily.

"Well, I believe introductions are to be made." The tall man began as he turned back to Jasn and Mickey, introducing himself, "Name's Hades-Lord of the Dead, God of the Underworld, blah, blah, blah, how're you doin'?"

"So you're Hades, huh?" Mickey said, accusingly as his supicions were proven right. "The one who tried to use Zack and Terra and put them into the darkness."

"Luckly that Grovyle was there to stop you!" Jason added, glaring heatedly at the Lord of the Underworld.

Hearing this made Hades sigh with a groan, "Please don't tell me you're friends with that Lizard-boy, kid." before grunting angrily at the memory of both Grovyle and even another as he continued, "He and that silverbird named Sailor Moon are both bad enough to get in my way! Especially how they helped that spineless chickenheart and little bluebird." referring to Serenity, Terra and Aqua.

"Only because you're a bad guy." Jason pointed out, "Besides, Terra's not a coward, and Grovyle knows who to trust!"

Hades shook his head, muttering to himself, "Kids-always believing things that aren't reality." before having an idea and gazed at the duo again, offering and hoping that this time no one would say no or screw up his plans, "Tell ya what, since you got potenital, why not come join the dark side?"

Jason gave him a skeptical look, before answering, "Yeah right, in your dreams." which was a clear message that said no.

"We're not interested in giving into the darkness." Mickey added clearly as well.

This made Hades lose his grin as he grunted, "Now that was rude. A _"No, thank you, your godliness"_ might've sufficed." feeling a bit of history repeating itself, except without 'Sailor Moon' and Aqua, before grinning again as he proclaimed to the duo, "But, for a special match, I get to destroy the two of you in an unofficial match...and you'll be thanking me in giving you the darkness!"

With that he disappeared into smoke again as he left behind his evil laughter that echoed before it faded. ( **~End Villians of Sort~** )

"Hey, come back here!" Zack yelled, but once again, he couldn't catch the villian. He grunted, "Man, this is not good."

He then turned to the duo, saying urgently, "Jason, Mickey, we can't let Hades get away with it. We gotta warn Phil, and avenge Terra, Grovyle, Aqua and Sailor Moon...and me."

"You got it!" Jason agreed with determination.

"Right!" Mickey agreed with the same determination.

* * *

After warning Phil of Hades's threat, the goat-man, while gravely concerned, agreed to allow Jason, Mickey and Zack to face against the god in an unoffical match. As they entered the stadium, like with Serenity and Aqua's match against Hades and Ice Colossus, the sky turned dark and blue and red. The trio heard a loud rumble that shakes the ground, hearing a loud roar as they looked to see a giant three-headed black monster dog leaped into the Arena, while Hades appeared once more.

( **The Summoned-CRISIS CORE: FINAL FANTASY VII~** )

"You like my pet Guardian, Cerberus, huh?" Hades grinned evilly.

Jason gritted his teeth as he was shocked that even Cerberus, the Guardian of the Underworld, was real. He heard about the three-headed dog and read up about it in the future, but not once had he thought of this thing being a reality.

"Better yet, you three are the doggy treats!" Hades added.

"We'll show you who's the doggy treat!" Mickey declared as he summoned his Keyblade, as did Jason while Zack drew out his sword, all three of them glaring at their opponents.

"Yeah, this mutt doesn't scare us!" Zack added.

"And since this is an unofficial match, rules don't apply here anyway!" Jason concluded.

Zack and Mickey took on Cerberus while Jason took on Hades despite the danger due to Jason not having any magic abilites save for his Keyblade. Mickey was dodging the snapping jaws of the beast left and right as Zack jumped on top of it and slashed its back with his sword as deeply as he could, which caused a gash, but barely into the flesh.

Jason rolled out of the way as Hades attemped to melee at him, but with some assistance of Mickey and Zack when the two were close enough to help out, Jason blocked Hades' attacks before whacking the fire-ball that Hades tossed at him, surprised that he managed to send it back to the god who bounced back slightly by the unexpected attack. Jason then rushed towards him, giving him thrusts, whacks and combo attacks at him before he teleported away before the eleven year old could hit him again.

Jason then sensed movement and barely managed to roll out of the way when Hades reappeared behind him and fired another fire-ball. However, the Lord of the Underworld now flared up burning red, spinning around and around while shooting out flames which Jason got hit once before leaping out of the way before he could get hit again, desperately waiting until Hades cooled down. Hades was about to corner Jason even after cooling down when Zack, seeing his friend in trouble, raced over and managed to strike him, sending the god across the arena.

"Thanks, Zack!" Jason waved.

"No prob!" Zack waved as he returned to fight Cerberus.

Jason nodded before returning his fight to Hades. Mickey in the meantime, was pretty busy smacking three dog heads while also avoiding their sharp teeth. Then the two other dog heads grabbed Mickey with their teeth leaving him vulnerable for the middle one. He was about to eat him when Mickey placed his keyblade in the dog's teeth to protect himself. While this is happening, the dog was struggling with Zack cutting and slashing as well with his strength and swordsmanship, and it didn't even notice when Mickey jumped up and quickly hit all three heads at the same time with a powerful strike from his Keyblade while Zack then swiped in a triple slash-twirl at it's legs.

Jason, Mickey and Zack then regrouped while glaring at their opponents again, and then had an idea.

"C'mon!" Mickey held out his hand to Jason and Zack who both joined hands with him and rather than preforming the usual circle spell, instead, the trio held up their hands skyward while pointing out their weapons and then, under Mickey's magic, spun around and around like a small tornado which not only whacked and slashed at Cerberus who was losing and slowly becoming unconscious, but also Hades who tried to get to them, but was repeatedly hit painfully by the trio's weapons special attack, smacking him in the face as well while this happened.

Jason, Mickey and Zack then all leaped up in unison and with battle cries, they descended and thrusted Cerberus back where it collasped to the ground and then smacked Hades both face and chest, sending him thrown backwards to the ground once more, before the trio landed safely on the ground, while a bit exhausted, but still having enough energy to continue fighting if they have to. ( **~End the Summoned~** )

Fortunately, as Cerberus regained consciousness, it whined before running away with it's tail behind it's hinds. Hades, while injured, growled in anger as he flared up red, having been defeated yet again for the third time in a row this month.

"I'm starting to lose my touch here!" He growled. "Defeated three times in a row by a bunch of squirts and pipsqueaks! Zeus must've been watching over them!"

As he glared at the trio, Hades then hissed, "Next time, I'll be ready!" and with that, he vanished into smoke. This allowed Jason, Mickey and Zack to relax, but the three of them knew, this wasn't the end of Hades.

He would be back. Someday and hopefully not in the near future.

* * *

Once things had calmed down and returned to normal, Jason, Mickey and Zack were walking out of the coliseum after having saved the day.

"What's with that Hades?" Jason commented, "Talk about a sore loser." finally understanding why Zack really hated the guy so much.

Zack sighed in agreement, "Tell me about it." while he was feeling a bit pleased to have finally given Hades a taste of his own medicine, but still knew that the god was too stubborn to give up easily. Next time, Zack would be ready to really take him on.

"At least we don't have to worry about him for a while." Mickey said optismistically, and he was right about that.

( **~A Date with Fate-KH:BBS~** )

Perking up at the optisim, Jason added with a smile, "And we won the unoffical match! I bet Phil was totally speechless when he and Herc found out." thinking how shocked Phil would be to have heard this.

The others smiled as well as Zack said in agreement, "Yeah, and even though it wasn't a real match, we make a good team."

"Sure do." Jason nodded, before having an idea, and suggested to his and Mickey's new friend, "You know, Zack, when I find Grovyle, maybe someday I'll come back and ask you to train me."

This request stunned Zack, as he asked, pointing at himself in surprise, "Uh...me?" not sure if he heard right.

Mickey, having heard right, nodded as he told Zack in agreement, "Well, sure! The way I see it, you and Hercules are both shaping up to be great heroes already. Besides, Jason would like you to train him." as Jason nodded in ecctric agreement.

While he was briefly speechless at the offer, Zack then felt that he actually liked the idea, and the compliment coming from Mickey made him slightly embarrassed as the teen rubbed the back of his head, "Thanks, guys."

He then did a few squats before standing up again as he asked, hopefully, "You guys will come back, right?"

"You bet!" Jason and Mickey both said in unison happily. ( **~End A Date with Fate~** )

Jason then smiled as he had realised that, while it was kind of heard to believe, but both Zack and Ven were very much alike in personality before wondering if Grovyle noticed this as well. It was hard to tell, but Jason decided he would ask once he would find his best friend.

As Jason and Mickey said their goodbyes to Zack, Hercules and Phil to continue their adventure as, once at a safe spot, the Starshard wrisked them randomly to another world. However, what Jason didn't know was that he and Mickey were about to arrive in a world where they were about to discover a few things that would change everything in their quest.

* * *

( **~Drops of Poison-KH:BBS~** )

Meanwhile, back in Radiant Garden, Xehanort, with his Keyblade in hand, walks away from an seemingly exhausted Braig who is breathing hard as he had collasped to the ground in the Square of Town. Braig then straightens up and gazes at his reflection at a fountain nearby while feeling...strange. His single eye widened in shock since he replaced the banadge from earlier for an eye-patch in place of his injured eye, and now he has pointy ears as well.

Then, the shock wore off as Braig, now his single eye having the same glint of yellow like Xehanort, smirked at his newish appearence, as he muttered to himself, "You know...I kinda like this look."

This was phase one down. Now it was time to get onto the next phase. ( **~End Drops of Poison~** )

* * *

 **A/N: The next chapter is now the prologue of the truths yet to come for the four groups. Be ready for it, as we enter the final Disney world of this story!**


	30. CHAPTER 29: Never Say Neverland-1

**Disclaimer:** The name _Selene_ is the name of the Moon Goddess who is the daughter of Zeus, according to Greek legends.

 **Author's note: Finally at Neverland! This time, like in Radiant Garden, it'll be joined up from now on through out the rest of the chapters. If you know what I mean. In any case, let's continue on through the adventure!**

 **I only own the rights of Jason, Lyla, and Chancellor. The rest belong rightfully to Square Enix, Disney, Nintendo and Toei.**

* * *

CHAPTER 29: Never Say Neverland-1.

In the sky in another world, a small star flies through space in a halfhazard

pattern, passing by another and narrowly missing the golden light which materializes into a miniture girl with blonde hair in a bun, green dress with matching flat heels, and wings as she glittered magical dust. She was a pixie, and she gazed at the blue light which is made to land somewhere on an island below.

Wondering what it is, she flies off to follow it and to investigate while not knowing the idenity of this mysterious shooting star just yet.

* * *

 _Back with Jason..._

When Jason and Mickey landed once again in another new world, the two friends found themselves just outside of a cave near the shores of an island surrounded by the ocean. The cave itself, from a distance, was a giant rock that was shaped like a massive skull. Other than that, it was a jungle island that didn't seem that dangerous and the sun was high up, so that was another good sign.

"Wonder where we are now?" Jason thought, gazing around.

Mickey didn't know the answer. Instead, he shrugged while suggesting, "Let's take a look around." taking the lead to explore this place.

"Let's hope we're not lost." Jason muttered under his breath. The island, despite it being rather fun to explore, seemed pretty deserted

"Huh?"

"Uh, nothing!" Jason quickly said, before quickly following Mickey to explore the island in hopes of finding at least Grovyle and Terra here. What they were about to discover was not what they were hoping for...and that their said friends wouldn't even know they were here either.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, back with Grovyle..._

On another part of the new island, Grovyle and Terra had just arrived themselves on a cliff near a waterfall that, with the sun reflecting, created a never ending rainbow that was quite pretty to look at. However, before the two companions could say anything, they then heard a couple of screams coming from the right.

( **~Neverland's Scherzo-KH:BBS~** )

Glancing at each other, Grovyle and Terra immediately rushed to see what was going on. It didn't take them long to find the source of the two screams. Near the edge of another cliff, were a man with a large feathered cap, red coat and a thin mutsche and a small stoutly man in a striped shirt stand frozen, surrounded by Unversed. Between them, sits a large treasure chest. From the looks of things, Grovyle immediately put the two and two together in his mind. The two men that were trapped by the Unversed were pirates. He has heard and read about them with Jason and Lyla in the future. The treasure chest was the proof of that.

"What are they, Cap'n?" The short man exclaimed, eyes wide in fear.

The captain, who was mentally scared, had drawn out his thin cutlass while waving it at the Unversed, yelling at them angrily, "Back! You'll not get me treasure!"

Just then, Terra had leaped in standing between the two men and the Unversed while summoning his Keyblade, declaring, "Leave them to me!" before he immediately clashed and cleaved three Unversed that leaped at him only to meet their demise, while the two men then ran away.

"Terra, they're...!" Grovyle called out before realising that his friend wasn't listening. He then sighed in irritation, "Pirates...Nevermind."

Slumping slightly in defeat, Grovyle then rushed in to give his friend some aid and blasted a couple of Unversed with Bullet-Seed attack which weakened them before he finished them off with an Energy-Ball attack, hitting them in a small explosion of dust. He then used quick attack to dodge bear-like Unversed that had patterns on their bodies, along with Tiki-like Unversed that spun around and around while seperating it's body. Despite being hit a few times, he counterattacked with Leafblade at the Tiki-Unversed, then leaped up into the air and descended while thrusting Pound attack at the very top of it, eliminating it instantly. Grovyle then used EnergyBall at the Bear-Unversed's back, sending int flying forward where it met it's demise by Terra's powerful thrust with his Keyblade.

Terra used his usual stants to eliminate the Unversed, even being careful with the Bear-Unversed that by attacking it from behind before using his D-Link. This time, to his dismay, it was Pete's D-Link as a car appeared that gave Terra a hand in taking out several Unversed before he managed to get out of the D-Link and this time focused on Cinderella's D-Link, using a dream-like spell that covered three other large Unversed who were sent to oblivion. He then leaped into the air and thrusted his Keyblade in a powerful slash at several other Unversed, destroying them with ease.

He then dodge-rolled out of the way from more beams he was being shot at before Terra knew what he had to do. Turning back to the Unversed who seemed to be getting at least weaker, he then chanted, "Stopza!" which, via by his Keyblade, the Unversed seemed to have froze in time. He then used Zero Gravity which lowered it to ground level, giving him a better advantage to attack it with full throttle. Terra thrusted with a powerful thrust with his Keyblade at it's chest, causing it to return unfrozen in time and while he leaped away to a safe distance, the Unversed jolted before it vanished into darkness, defeated.

Grovyle used his Quick Attack once more and once Grovyle was close enough, he spun around a few times before finishing another Tiki-Unversed off with a Leafblade attack, destroying it in the progress, before landing on the ground and then leaped out of the way to avoid one last Bear-Unversed before he finished it off with a combination of Bullet-Seed and EnergyBall. To his surprise however, as another last Unversed appeared, the leaf on his head then glowed in bright light and when he closed his eyes briefly, he instantly realised that, instead of the warmth from the the sun, there was warmth in his heart that was giving him a brand new attack. While it was unusual, he decided to worry about this later as he concentrated, and just as the Unversed was about to attack him, Grovyle unleashed his new power.

"Solar-Beam!" Grovyle chanted, and his new Solar-Beam attack shot out a blast of light energy from his leaf on his head and hit the Unversed squarely in the chest, sending it back until it couldn't handle it anymore before it vanished into nothing, and Grovyle attack also faded, his body returning to normal. Little did he know, the pendent on his necklace had also glowed briefly before it's light faded as well. ( **~End Neverland's Scherzo~** )

As the two rejoined, Terra, astonded at what he just saw, asked, "Wow, I...Grovyle, what kind of power was that?"

"It was Solar-Beam." Grovyle replied, stunned himself. "I never thought I'd learn such power. Normally it takes still and training and the sunlight to bring out such ability. It's a Grass-Type Pokemon's most powerful attack. But then...mine was different. I didn't absorb the sunlight."

"Then...what caused it?" Terra asked.

( **~Villians of Sort-KH:BBS~** )

Before Grovyle could answer, however, a voice interrupted him as it said, "If I'd desired your assistance, I'd have demanded it." causing Grovyle and Terra to turn and see that the two pirates had returned, the captain adding in annoyance, "We had the situation under control." turning to his first mate, saying, "Isn't that right, Smee?"

Smee, the shorter man, caught on quickly and replied, "Oh yes, Cap'n. Completely. We woulda cleaved those fiends to the brisket, we would." before holding his hand out as he pretended to hold a sword, adding, "Why, I'd have given 'em a little of THIS-and THIS-" and strikes the air fervently.

Grovyle smirked at the shorter Pirate's rather pathetic movement and tried not to laugh. Somehow he doubted that the two men had things under control, especially how they screamed earlier. Even the pirate Captain, who was named Hook, was utterly pathetic as far as the gecko-Pokemon could tell.

"And don't think your efforts mean you'll get a share of me treasure. Understand?" Hook added, glaring at the two travelling companions who shared a skeptical look, before turning back to him.

"Oh, don't worry, Captain. We're not after your precious chest." Grovyle shrugged, adding, "In fact, we're not treasure hunters anyway." as his smirk turned upside down into a frown. The sooner he and Terra would leave these two to continue their own search, the better.

"We're looking for a person." Terra said in agreement, before questioning Hook, "A boy, wearing a mask. Ring any bells?" referring to Vanitas, especially since the Unversed were here as well.

Hook thought for a second, before answering as he turned away, "No, not a one."

"Figures." Grovyle and Terra both said in unison. Back to square one all over again.

Deciding that it was time to leave, Hook approached Smee who was still attacking invisible enemies, before the latter jumped as the former commanded, "Smee! Ye blithering barnacle! We're off. We shall leave this place before the light draws 'em back again."

Hearing the 'light' part from Hook gave both Grovyle and Terra a pause. While Grovyle frowned deeply, finding this very suspicious, Terra, being slightly gullible, quickly spoke up to Hook before the pirate would leave, "Hey, hold on. What did you just say about the light?"

Hook paused, before his hook, which where his left hand is supposed to be, raised it to his chin and grinned evilly with a raised eyebow. His eyes narrowed slyly, formulating a plan. If these two newcommers had single handly defeated the monsters with their fighting abilities, he could use them to his advantage. After all, there was one boy who always caused him heaps of trouble to no end. With the young man and this odd talking lizard, Captain Hook may finally give his arch enemy a taste of his own medicine.

Finally, he turned around and lied, "Ah yes, it's heartbreaking really... This chest, you see, contains light gathered from all around. And I've got an acquaintance-a boy-who's sure to try and seize it."

Grovyle raised an suspicious eyebrow, muttering, "Didn't know chests contained light. I've heard a story of one chest containting something from the man of Davy Jones who died after like a 100 years, but never anything of chests holding lights."

"You'd be surprised, my scaled friend." Hook grinned.

' _I'm no friend of yours._ ' Grovyle thought, but didn't voice it. He suddenly had a feeling that Hook was up to something and decided to be careful around this man.

Terra in the meantime, bought this fib hook, line and sinker. A boy after the light...if it wasn't Vanitas, then who could it be? Maybe he should see this through and suggested, "Hey, why don't I help you keep the light safe? Maybe you could tell me more about this boy who's troubling you. What's his name?" while Grovyle gazed at him, shocked.

"Peter Pan!" Hook answered, gesturing at the chest as he continued, "This chest must be brought to Skull Rock safely. Don't let Peter Pan anywhere near it!"

"Right. I've got you covered." Terra replied.

As the two pirates carried the chest, Grovyle whispered to Terra while making sure Hook and Smee don't hear them, "You're sure you want to trust him?"

"Well...we'll see what happens." Terra eventually replied. He just hoped he wasn't going to regret this. ( **~End Villians of Sort~** )

* * *

Meanwhile, as the two explored the island while completely unaware of what was going on somewhere else in the same world, Jason and Mickey came out of the Jungle and into the clearing where they were gazing around. Near them was a hollow tree that sticked out in the middle. It seemed dead as it lacked leaves.

( **~Destiny's Union-KH:BBS~** )

As Jason noticed it, he gazed up at the tree. Seeing this made him think back of the day before he and Grovyle left to join the Plantery Investigation Team in the future. Back when they and Lyla were gazing at the stars in his home world on Earth.

* * *

 _Flash-Back: Jason's memory._

 _Jason pouted at Grovyle's comment and protested childishly, "Hey, I can take of myself and I can fight too, y'know!" which caused Lyla to start giggling before she went into a laughing fit, causing the two of them turn towards the giggling girl, with annoyed looks on their faces._

 _"Hey, what's so funny?" Grovyle pouted._

 _Lyla tried to settle down, but still held a huge smile, as she apologuised, "Sorry..." before admitting with a grin, "It's just that you both act like Pokemon and Pokemon Trainer from the past." before turning away and continued her giggles. At first, Jason and Grovyle stared at her as if she was crazy, but then realised what she meant, and soon, the two of them joined her in laughter._

* * *

End of Flash-Back:

"Jason? What's the matter?" Mickey's voice brought Jason out of his remisince as the latter turned to gaze at his friend who looked slightly concerned.

Realising that he'd been out of it for a little bit, Jason shrugged while explaining, a little sadly while gazing up at the sky, "Oh, it's nothing. I was just remembering something. You know...for a weird reason, I think I would like to live here in the past, but it'll take in getting used to."

He then gazed to the ground again, continuing as he knew the truth, "But then again...I can't just leave the future the way it is. Grovyle and I talked a lot about brining Time back to the Pokemon World, and we thought there might've been a way to restore Temporal Tower in the future."

"I'm sure we'll be able to change the future someday." Mickey told him, smiling in understanding. When Jason gazed at him, the young king continued as he finally understood, "Up 'till now, I thought Time wasn't meant to be interfered to the keep the light safe. Then I spend time with you, and changed my mind. The many other things that connects to time itself, I didn't even know about it. I guess Master Yen Sid must've seen that too when he met somebody from the future long ago."

He then shrugged sheepishly, still worried, "Just hope he understands what you and I are doing."

Hearing this from Mickey made Jason feel a bit better, as the latter pointed out with a smile, "Well, it's not like we're both goofing off or anything. We went to so many worlds and solved some problems there, and finding clues to what's been happening to the worlds themselves."

Jason sighed again, while a bit disappointed, still held belief and patience in his search while gazing at Mickey, "Just...we're not even close to Grovyle, but I'll keep looking anyway, and I didn't even got to thank you for helping me, Mickey. We've been through so much together, and I couldn't ask for anyone else to help me out. So...thanks." ( **~End Destiny's Union~** )

"Gosh, Jason." Mickey said, bashfully scratching the back of his head.

( **~Tension Rising-KH2~** )

Too bad their conversation had to be interrupted again as Unversed suddenly appeared, surrounding them like other Unversed did to them in some of the other worlds. The two friends immediately stood in fighting stances while glaring at the monsters.

"Only downside to this adventure is that the Unversed keep on appearing." Jason commented.

Mickey nodded in agreement, then said, "We'd better stop them and fast!" immediately summoning his Keyblade as Jason did the same, the two ready to fight. The two then charged and the Unversed did the same.

Jason whacked and slashed at three Unversed before dodge-rolling out of the way and then rolled backwards then leaped when another Unversed tried to hit him with a Blizzard spell but missed, and then he side slashed it from left to right, from up to down, and whacking it by the angle before thrusting his weapon downward from head to bottom, causing it vanish instantly. Jason then rolled out of the way from a Bear-Unversed and then waited before it flew towards him. He caught it just in time as he swiped at it, causing it to disappear completely.

Mickey casted spells of Light at seven other Unversed before once again preforming his air-triple sommersaults that knocked three more Unversed several times and defeating them before landing safely on the ground. He then flowfully striked at a two Unversed with his agility and coordination. Mickey finished off the Unversed before dodging two Tiki-Unversed which he took out with a twister-like swipes six times each before doing the same to another, catching the Unversed off-guard. He then then swiped them with his Keyblade.

Jason and Mickey then either blocked or dodged more incoming spells from the normal blue Unversed while Jason then tossed his Keyblade at one of them which actually hit three, destroying them twice before it returned to him and Mickey counterparted with Firaga at three more, following up with Thunderaga and Blizzaraga which either burnt, electrocuted or froze the Unversed into oblivion. The duo then raced forward and combatted against four Tiki-Unversed multiple hits, slashs, thrusts and whacks with effortless team-work.

Mickey then held out his hand to Jason to do their special move, calling out, "C'mon!"

"Let's go!" Jason agreed while joining hands with Mickey and once again the two formed a circle their backs touching and then held out their Keyblade which created the swirling circle of light, spreading the area which hit the rest of the Unversed army many times as they all tried to get to them but failed and ultimately faded into nothing, while the two wielders finished their move and landed on the ground safely.

This was repeated several times with the decreasing number of the Unversed before the duo were slightly convinced that the Unversed were gone for now. However, they didn't realise in time as one lone Unversed attempts to attack them by surprise...

Only for Sailor Pluto to appear out of nowhere and yell out and slash it into oblivion with her staff. Hearing her battle cry caused Jason and Mickey to whip around in surprise, then became concerned when the Time Guardian hissed, before she fell to her knees, grunting in pain, and using her staff as support. ( **~End Tension Rising~** )

She was still only recovering from Chancellor's attack back in the past of the Moon Kingdom, that when Sailor Pluto had arrived, she only had enough time to save these two young warriors before her faituge took over. Jason and Mickey, while surprised to have an unexpected aid again, raced over towards her in concern as Jason knelt on one knee while Mickey helped the Sailor Scout to lean up a little bit.

"Are you okay?" Mickey asked, worriedly. He immediately sensed light within this woman, and her outfit was just like 'Sailor Moon's', but slightly different. He decided to worry about where she came from later.

Panting a little, Sailor Pluto nodded, and what she said shocked both Mickey and Jason, "I am alright, King Mickey, and Jason." causing the two to gasp.

"How'd you know our names?" Jason asked, blinking. But as his eyes travelled to the staff, and somehow recongising it, another memory hit him and his eyes widened in realization as he gazed back at Sailor Pluto, half-convinced on who she is, but mentally wondering why she had come here. "Are you...the Time Guardian?"

While Mickey gazed back and forth between the two, wondering what Jason was talking about, Sailor Pluto, realising how the eleven year old boy knew of this, nodded and decided to reveal the truth, "Y-Yes. My name is Sailor Pluto-I guard the Door of Time."

( **~Sign-FINAL FANTASY VII: ADVENT CHILDREN COMPLETE~** )

"Sailor Pluto...Time Guardian. Gosh." Mickey repeated, amazed. This was the second time in his life that he has a Time Guardian. Fortunately, this time this one was a lot more nicer and helped out. First time was a monsterous being who had tried to kill him four years ago. He mentally shook his head to rid that certain memory. This wasn't the time to worry about that.

"What're you doing here?" Jason asked.

Seeing how many lives in the present were in danger, including these two, Sailor Pluto explained as she instantly knew she can trust in Jason and Mickey to keep this a secret, "A traitor of the Moon Kingdom has forced me to send him here into the present. He seeks to kill Queen Serenity, who in truth, has taken form of _"Sailor Moon"_ , in disguise." as she had already foreseen Serenity's meeting with Jason and Mickey earlier.

It took Jason and Mickey a few moments to register on what Sailor Pluto had told them, and when they did, they were shocked beyond belief as Jason half-exclaimed, "Sailor Moon...is Queen Serenity from the past!?" Unable to believe that the girl he met earlier was actually the mother of Neo-Queen Serenity in the future. "But that's crazy! Why would-"

"There's not much time left." Sailor Pluto aplogetically cuts him off, as she continued with a warning, "I can sense a dark future approaching, and it involves the two of you, Queen Serenity, Ventus, Terra, Aqua and Grovyle. You must stop the darkness that is approaching, or the future of light will fade into nothing. I must also...stop the traitor from killing Queen Serenity."

Despite the grave concerns of the storm that is coming, especially since both Jason and Mickey had a terrible feeling that Vanitas and Xehanort are the cause for this mess, the two of them, seeing how Sailor Pluto was still too weak to do anything else, not to mention that they were worried if this 'traitor' would get to Serenity before they could save her, the two companions glanced at each other and nodded in firm determination.

The two turned back to the injured Guardian as Mickey told her assuringly, "Don't worry, I'll find him before he gets anywhere near Sailor Moon-I mean, Queen Serenity."

"I'll go too." Jason declared, "This traitor sounds like a real bad guy, I haven't heard any records about that in the future." as he knew that if anything happened to Serenity, then he had a terrible feeling something would go wrong with Neo-Queen Serenity as well.

Sailor Pluto gazed fully at Jason, telling him with caution, "The future you hail from...it's caught in a light and dark rift of time, along with it's counterpart which is struggling to be set free and return to the Realm of Light."

"Huh?"

"Either one will happen. In the end, it's all connected to the hearts of successors and the Silver Crystal. However, Jason, you and Grovyle are risking your lives should you change the future to light."

Not fully understanding what Sailor Pluto was saying, Jason, thinking that changing the future was no different than what he was going through right now, shrugged as he pointed out, "I'm pretty much risking my life in what I'm doing anyway, and that doesn't borther me." before suggesting while asking, "Why don't you head back to rest, and we'll stop that traitor. Who is he?"

Despite not wanting to leave this to Jason and Mickey, Sailor Pluto knew she had no choice. So, in slight defeat, she answered, "The Chancellor of Silver Millinum...he does not believe Serenity is ready to become our Queen."

"Being a Queen or a King is pretty tough, but I'm sure Serenity will make a great Queen." Mickey pointed out, while adding to himself, 'Just like Minnie.' as he knew how rough it was being a ruler, but that never stopped him or his wife from doing their best for everyone in their world.

"I'm counting on the both of you." Sailor Pluto concluded, gratefully while in a tone that said, ' _Be careful._ '

Nodding, Jason and Mickey both stood up as the former told his friend, "Mickey, let's go." to which the latter nodded and after Mickey healed up Sailor Pluto with a Cure magic, the two raced off to find and stop Chancellor who, by judging by the fact that Sailor Pluto being here, told them that the traitor was here in Neverland. ( **~End Sign~** )

Still too injured despite being healed up by King Mickey, Sailor Pluto sighed, before summoning the Time Gate which she knew would help her heal up. She would have to put her faith in the young king and Jason who was unfortunately still oblivious to the real truth of his fate should he and Grovyle be the ones to change the future.

Unfortunately, she was also inadvertedly sending Jason and Mickey right into the grasp of the enemies of the Realm of Light and not just Chancellor who was waiting for Queen Serenity to arrive.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, back with Ven..._

Ven didn't think that he'd doze off when he had landed in another new world of the island, fully unaware that Terra, Grovyle, Jason and Mickey were all here as well. But as he began to wake up when he briefly saw nothing but blackness, he began to hear unfamiliar voices...and young ones at that. Younger than him, at least.

"Tinker Bell..." One voice spoke.

"Uh... He ain't movin'..." Another voice said, worriedly.

As Ven blinked his eyes open, the first thing he saw was...a tiny girl with wings? Right in front of him, gazing at him thoughtfully. Behind her were two normal sized boys, but maybe seven or eight years. One was a skinny boy with blonde hair wearing a fox costume, and another was a cubby boy wearing a bear costume.

"Let's try kickin' him!" The boy in the fox costume suggested.

( **~Daydream Upon Neverland-KH:BBS~** )

Tinker Bell, the pixie, nodded before she moved in to kick Ven's face. Alarmed, he quickly rolled out of the way just time which made her miss off course and ended up spiraling in the air before she managed to recover as Ven sat up.

"Who are you?" The fox-costumed boy, named Slightly, asked.

Ven stood up as he introduced himself, "Name's Ventus. But everybody just calls me Ven." before remembering how they thought he wasn't moving and how he did black out, realised sheepishly, "Guess, when I sat down to rest, I must've fallen asleep."

Well that explained everything, the trio realised. The Bear-Costumed boy, named Cubby, then asked curiously, "But where'd ya come from?"

"Well, you see..." Ven began, hesitated. He couldn't tell the kids where he was _really_ from, but he didn't like to lie either. How was he gonna get out of this one?

Fortunately, he was saved from having to explain or lie, as Tinker Bell, suddenly impatient, flew over to Slighty by tugging one of his hood ears and pulling him towards a path leading into the jungle, causing the boy to grunt in slight irritation, "All right, all right, we're goin'!"

Seeing that it was time to go, Cubby waved a goodbye to Ven, "So long, Ven!" and the trio start to head off.

"Hey, where are you guys off to?" Ven asked, curiously, causing the group to stop and turn back to him.

"Tink saw a shootin' star and we're gonna go hunt it down!" Cubby answered, almost excitedly.

A shooting star? While Ven was confused on how a shooting star would've landed in this world instead of just usually disappearing, it did make him curious on what it could actually be. Plus, at the same time, he was a little worried about the Unversed threatening this world as well, and he still had time to spare in exploring this place. So, after a moment, he requested, "Mind if I come along?"

"'Course not." Said Slightly, before adding, "But ya gotta agree to follow us!" to which Ven nodded, already agreeing.

"Yeah, it's, uh...right over..." Cubby looked around, having forgotten already and looked around while trying to find the right direction. Tinker Bell facepalmed herself in annoyance at this display before going up behind him and pointed at the opposite direction, which the boy noticed and proclaimed, "That-a way! By the Indian Camp!" which was through the jungle.

"Ready, men? Forward march!" Slightly declared, leadershiply.

"'Kay!" Ven agreed, following his new friends to find the shooting star, unaware that it was more than what they think it was. ( **~End Daydream Upon Neverland~** )

* * *

As Ven, Slightly, Cubby and Tinker Bell came out of the jungle and into a clearing with a hollow tree in the middle, the same one Jason and Mickey were at a little while ago, all of the sudden, the four of them heard a crowing coming from above. When they looked up, Ven was astonded when he saw not a bird, but a flying boy in green clothes with orange hair descending towards them.

"Peter Pan!" The two younger boys exclaimed excitedly, recongising the olderish boy.

They watch as he flies down toward Ven, circling the teen as Pan wondered, "Who do we have here? Never seen you before."

"I'm Ventus. Call me Ven." Ven greeted friendily.

Pan thought about it as he gently landed oun the ground, scratching his chin. "Well...if you say so." before walking over to the two lost boys and smartly, "Ten-shun!"

Slightly and Cubby both stood straight and saluted to their leader. Sastified, Pan then gleamed at his two friends, "Now then, men. I don't suppose you'd wanna capture some real pirate treasure?"

This made the two boys lose their previous interest of the shooting star as Cubby asked excitedly, "Real pirate treasure!?"

"Sure!" Slightly agreed immediately.

"Well, guess who caught sight of Hook right when he was stashing his treasure?" Pan grinned, "Whaddaya say we sneak in and grab it?" making the two boys jump up and down in excitement at the new game they were gonna play.

The same wouldn't be said for Tinker Bell who, very annoyed now, flew over to Slightly and Cubby and bonked them hard on the head in anger, causing the two boys to cry out while holding their heads, "Ow!"

She then hovered over to Pan while stomping her foot in midair angrily, causing him to ask, annoyed, "Tinker Bell, what's gotten into you?"

Despite not understanding what Tinker Bell was saying, Ven did say to Pan, "We were all supposed to go hunt for a shooting star together." in which the Pixie crossed her arms while nodding in agreement.

"Forget that." Pan replied dismissively, "Pirate treasure is way more fun." then said to his pixie friend, "Tink, you're comin' with us!"

This only made Tinker Bell glare at him angrily before huffing and then flew off towards where she thought the shooting star had landed, clearly not interested in treasure hunting today. She wanted to know more about the shooting star since she knew that it wasn't normal and it seemed far more prettier than any old pirate treasure.

"Well, that's no way respond to an invitation." Pan pouted while placing his hands on his hips. He then turned to Ven and said, expectly, "C'mon, Ven, you're a better sport than her, right?"

To Pan's surprise, Ven shrugged apologetically as the latter replied, "I'd love to join you, but...first I wanna find the shooting star." before waving a silent goodbye and followed Tinker Bell into the direction of the Indian Camp. Pan was confused, then shrugged it off as he took off flying in the opposite direction, with Slightly and Cubby racing to follow him.

Little did they know, the two groups were about to find certain trouble.

* * *

 _Back with Jason and Mickey...at the same time as Ven's meeting with the Lost Boys..._

As the two searched around Neverland to find Chancellor despite not knowing what he actually looked like, Jason and Mickey eventually arrive at the Indian Camp while looking out for danger as they took out the Unversed along the way. At the cliff near the camp, the two immediately sensed trouble when the spotted an unfamiliar man, gazing out at mountain and ocean in the distance. The two travellers raced up before stopping halfway and stood their ground.

They immediately knew, this was the man Sailor Pluto warned them about. The treacherous Chancellor who's back was facing them, his cane in hand.

"Beautiful world, isn't it?" Chancellor spoke, fully aware of their pressence. "A world where people become ageless for all eternity, but at the same time, they are not immortal. Children thrive here, but so do Pirates."

He sighed almost dreamingly and contently, "If only the Imperium Silver Crystal granted me this power." before frowning deeply as he turned around, giving the duo an evil glare as he concluded, "But I'm certain you'd agree, dwellers of the future."

"You can't take the Silver Crystal!" Mickey yelled at the traitor. "It belongs to Sailor Moon, not you!"

"Yeah, what you just did is on the criminal records in our book!" Jason added heatedly, "You hurt Sailor Pluto just to get into the future and hurt Sailor Moon! Well, that's not gonna happen!"

Instantly, Jason and Mickey both summoned their Keyblades, ready to fight.

( **~Enter the Void-KH:BBS~** )

As Chancellor gazed at the weapons his new enemies had summoned, he grunted as he recongised them from legends, "Ancient Keyblades...weapons used long ago and is yet still used." before realising something as he sensed the hearts of the two. "I see...you both also grant the power of light within your hearts."

With that, he bellowed in anger as he withdrew his sword which was still covered in Queen Selene's blood, "Allow me to then take your hearts and use them to lure the Silver Crystal to me!"

Chancellor than launched forward and swiped his sword at Jason and Mickey who both dodged quickly, narrowly missing the two as he grunted before going after Mickey who quickly blocked the sword with his Keyblade where the two clashed in one of the most heated battle's Mickey ever experienced in his life. The king eventually ducked down and rolled out of the way when Chancellor nearly turned him into a mouse-kabob. The Chancellor then used his own abilities and zip-teleported in incredible speed a few times to attack Mickey who could barely dodge it but managed to sense the evil traitor and casted Orbs of Light when he found his chance. It hit the man who stumbled back which allowed Jason to deliver a good few combos before his Keyblade was blocked by Chancellor's sword as the man thrusted his arm to block the boy's attacks.

Chancellor then shoved Jason back while whacking Mickey away with a free hand when the King attempt to attack him by surprise, while the man hissed at the two young fools of the present, "You will not power over me!"

He then raised his sword skyward and then from strange red aura coming from it, several sharp pellets came shooting out from a circling direction when it was aimed at Jason and Mickey who both had no choice by but to dodge the attack as fast as the could as they knew that they had to wait until the attack was finished before they could counterattack the evil man who was seeking domination over the Moon Kingdom in the past. As soon as it stopped, a second later Jason immediately tossed his Keyblade at the Chancellor who took the hit twice, caught by surprise while the weapon returned to the boy from the future, while Mickey chanted Firaga which caused burns onto the man's body, but Chancellor grunted before zip-teleporting all over the place while thrusting and whooshing his sword at the two at several seconds while Jason and Mickey both cried out in pain, being unable to dodge for five times until they rolled out of the way, grunting at their injuries.

Luckily Mickey used Curaga on himself and Jason before the two leaped out of the way when Chancellor swooped into the air and thrusted his sword down to the ground, creating a shock-wave that was a little bit stronger than a normal Pokemon's Earthquake attack. Jason then raced forward and while Chancellor blocked several of his attacks, this time Mickey preformed his tripe-air-sommersaults while slashing at Chancellor several times as the opponent couldn't bock the King's Keyblade this time, which gave Jason a chance to thrust and slash at the evil man with his own Keyblade a few times before Chancellor zip-teleported away again, this time reappearing near one of the tents as he glared at them.

"Behold, the power of the True King!" Chancellor bellowed as he levitated himself in the air by a few inches as he glowed bright red, then zipped around as he pointed out his sword, thrusting out so fast that Jason and Mickey had trouble dodging this unusual and terrible power of the villian. The two were hit and flown all over the place a few times before Jason and Mickey both attempted to block this deadly move but even then this was proving difficult.

Mickey was then restorted to chant, "Stopza!" which froze Chancellor into place.

This allowed him and Jason to then thrust and clash against the evil man with their Keyblades as fast as they could before leaping out of the way as the spell wore off about a good ten minutes, and when it did, Chancellor immediately felt the impact of the two young travellers' attacks as he yelled out in alarm and agony by the stinging sensation of the weapons. Jason then raced forward and thrusted and slashed, and sliced at the man who didn't have time to recover as the eleven year old boy continued to deliver combo after combo before he eventually blocked Jason's Keyblade once more, the two struggling to overpower each other. Mickey then raced forward and attempted to thrust the sword out of the Chancellor's hand, but was shocked when the man blocked his Keyblade again with his left hand, the man now struggling to push back the two Keyblade wielders.

He then pushed them back harshly before attempting to thrust at them again. Jason and Mickey either blocked or dodged Chancellor's attacks as best as they could while counterattacking with thrust and slashs of their own until finally the two leaped away while their opponent attempted to zip-teleport again. The two then had the same idea and nodded at each other, knowing that it was time for Plan-B.

Mickey held out his hand to Jason, calling out, "C'mon!"

"Let's go!" Jason agreed while joining hands with Mickey and once again the two formed a circle their backs touching and then held out their Keyblade which created the swirling circle of light, spreading the area as Chancellor attempted to get to them, but to his shock, no matter how many times he tried, even with his zipping-teleporting ability, he was knocked back painfully by the power of light by the two young wielders, causing him to lose his energy more and more quicker than he wanted.

As the attack finished and both Jason and Mickey landed safely onto the ground, while Chancellor was forced onto one knee as he kneeled over, using his sword as support to prevent himself from collasping. He panted and wheezed, exhausted but refusing to surrender to two young fools of the future. ( **~End Enter the Void~** )

"Take this!" Jason yelled, as he and Mickey both raced forward to finish off the Chancellor once and for all.

In sheer anger, Chancellor stood up slowly and then drew back his sword, roaring angrily, "Don't mock me, _**boy!**_ " then swings his sword out with such strength that it unleashed a powerful gust of wind.

Jason and Mickey were both forced to stop and held out their Keyblades to prevent themselves from being blown away, struggling against the powerful gust. When the winds finally stopped, as Jason and Mickey unshield themselves, their eyes widened when the Chancellor had used this distraction to escape and now was nowhere to be found. They were alone in the Indian Camp.

"He's gone!" Mickey realised as he and Jason both dismissed their Keyblades.

Jason grunted, "Ugh, where'd he go?"

The two friends glanced side by side for any traces of the evil Chancellor, but couldn't see or sense him anywhere. However, before they could even consider on searching around Neverland again, Jason and Mickey's attention were drawn towards another sound, as a corridor of darkness suddenly appeared in front of them. While they both wondered for a split second where it came from, the two then sensed dark pressence behind them as the whipped around at the same time, to see a familiar boy in the mask; the same one who attacked Ven earlier.

Vanitas.

( **~Shaded Truths-KH:BBS~** )

"Move it." Vanitas ordered coldly, silently commanding them to enter the dark portal.

Of course, Jason and Mickey had no intentions of that. Instead, the two once again summoned their Keyblades to fight as Jason yelled accussingly at the guy in the mask, "It's you! Vanitas!"

"All right, you! Tell us what're you doin' with the Unversed!" Mickey demanded angrily.

"We know that you've been sending them into the worlds, so tell us-what is it that you want!?" Jason added, glaring heatedly at the guy in the mask.

Vanitas was not impressed at the fact that the two refused to do what he says, and instead responded to Jason, gruntingly, "You should know what I was after, brat. You two stopped me from getting to Ventus. Besides, it's not like you'll be here whether you and your Lizard friend change the future or not. As far as reality goes, you two are finished either way." while by lizard, he was referring to Grovyle.

Jason just continued to glare at Vanitas as he shouted, "That's the stupiest thing I've ever heard!"

Behind his mask, Vanitas smirked evilly as he responded, "That's exactly what Ventus said when I told him about his beloved Terra. Besides, you're not the only one who will disappear today or tomorrow...or even in the future."

This only made Jason and Mickey gasp at this. What did Vanitas mean by this?

Instead of continuing, Vanitas knew there was business to attend, as he held out his hand, and commanded one last time, "Now...I said move it!" and pushes his hand forward and causes wind to rush at Jason and Mickey who struggle against it. Despite their efforts, they were both eventually blown backwards and sucked into the corridor of darkness as they screamed, unable to do anything, and for a split second, Mickey's Star Shard comes flying out of his pockets and lands on the ground, left behind, while the two disappeared into the portal which closed, leading them to somewhere else.

And right into a trap. Just as Vanitas' master had ordered him to. Now was the matter of finishing up other matters with Ventus, Serenity, Aqua, Grovyle and Terra who were all unaware of this plot. ( **~End Shaded Truths~** )

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the cliff-hanger! Before we can return to Jason and Mickey, we will continue Neverland in the next chapter and possibily a few others before the big plot comes into play. See you real soon!**


	31. CHAPTER 30: Never Say Neverland-2

**Disclaimer:** The name _Selene_ is the name of the Moon Goddess who is the daughter of Zeus, according to Greek legends.

 **Author's note: Looks like I was able to post this today after all. Lucky me! In this case, lets continue onward!**

 **I only own the rights of Jason, Lyla, and Chancellor. The rest belong rightfully to Square Enix, Disney, Nintendo and Toei.**

* * *

CHAPTER 30: Never Say Neverland-2.

 _Meanwhile, back with Grovyle and Terra..._

The more they ventured to a giant rock that was shaped like a massive skull that was also a cave with the treasure chest, the more Grovyle felt supicious towards Captain Hook. The man was really plotting something evil, he could tell. As the treasure chest was placed onto the stone floor, Hook grinned at both Grovyle and Terra, saying, "Well done."

While Terra looked around the cave, wondering where this boy would be or why the chest would be needed to be hidden here, Grovyle gazed at the floor in deep thought. Along coming here, he had felt that Jason had been very close by, but now that feeling was gone. Was it his imagination?

"Pardon me, Cap'n...but it's about that shooting star I was mentionin' to ye-" Smee spoke up, only to be interrupted by Hook.

"Mister Smee, I ordered ye to drop that. I'll not have ya gushin' on about some shooting star." Hook said gruntingly while rolling his eyes.

"But Cap'n! Most shooting stars twinkle for a bit 'n' then they go out. But this one, it kept on sparklin' and shinin' even after it crashed down." Smee quickly said, suggesting, "Why, what if it's really a big, enormous, priceless gemstone?"

Hearing this immediately perked up Hook's interest. A gemstone created by a magical shooting star? Now that was worth part of his treasure. He raced over to Smee and grasped his shoudlers, shaking as he demanded, "Idiot! Why didn't you tell me?"

Without waiting for an answer, Hook released his first mate before turning back to Grovyle and Terra who both didn't hear the conversation of the shooting star. The pirate then approached them as he cleared his throat to get their attention, saying gentlemenly, "Ahem... We've a bit of business to attend to and must, I fear, step away. I trust you can see to things 'till I return..."

"Sure. When Peter Pan gets here, I'll be waiting." Terra responded.

Sastified with Terra's response while mentally disappointed that Grovyle was suspicious about him, Hook nodded before taking off with Smee out of the skull cave which, as latter pirate explained to the two travellers on their way here, it was named Skull Rock, and now both Grovyle and Terra could see why.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Grovyle and Terra were both keeping an eye on things, unaware that at a rock cliff above them in the cave, Peter Pan, Slightly and Cubby had arrived only to notice two unfamiliar figures keep guard of the treasure chest.

The two younger boys were about to say something when Pan shushed them, whispering, "That old codfish... Looks like he's found himself new flunkies." before saying to them as he came up with a plan, "I'll fly down and distract them. Men, you move in and nab the treasure!"

Slightly and Cubby both nodded while Pan took flight to challenge Terra and Grovyle who were both unaware of this.

However, Grovyle suddenly sensed something...no, two things close by. One above and one...just outside of the cave. The latter was more stronger and far less liking than the one above him and Terra.

"Something's outside of the cave." Grovyle spoke up, getting his friend's attention. Not waiting for a response, he told Terra, "I'll be back." before taking off towards the entrance.

"Wait, Grovyle!" Terra called out, but before he could follow his friend, he heard and sensed something above him and looked up, his eyes widening in disbelief as a boy with orange hair and wearing green came flying down towards him. Immediately remembering what Captain Hook told him, Terra summoned his Keyblade, questioning, "Are you Peter Pan?"

"That's me!" Pan replied, taking out his small dagger to fight.

Terra glared at him, declaring, "The light is not yours to take!"

With, the two fought.

* * *

While Terra's fight against Peter Pan was going on, Grovyle found what he sensed near the ocean river of the cave near the entrance, and his eyes widened in disbelief as he instantly recongised who it was. The same dark and red fur, the fox-like face, the long mane on his back, the blue eyes...no, it couldn't be. But how?

"Well, well. Looks like you survived the Passage of Time, just as I foresaw." Zoroark grinned as he leaned casually against the rock wall with his arms crossed. He'd actually been hoping that Grovyle would've died after his encounter with Jason and Mickey at Enchanted Dominion earlier.

Grovyle glared angrily at the very Pokemon who was the cause of him seperating from Jason in the first place, grunting, "Zoroark! YOU!"

This made Zoroark lose his grin as he 'hmph'ed loudly, before muttering angrily himself, "You were supposed to die here, Grovyle. But now I know you and your human friend are much more trouble than you're both worth." referring to Jason and not Terra.

"So what're you doing here in the past, Zoroark!?" Grovyle demanded, balling his right claw into a fist.

( **~Enter the Darkness-KH:BBS~** )

"Oh, don't you remember?" Zoroark mocked, "I can turn into any Pokemon in existance; Dialga and Celebi are no exception. I could see how far you've come. So I came here to finish you off myself, you insinificant fool!" he then stood a fighting position to kill the foolish reptile-Pokemon.

"Not if I can help it!" Grovyle declared, taking a fighting stance as well. He knew it was foolish to fight against Zoroark alone, but there no other choice.

Zoroark smirked evilly, before blasting Dark Pulse attack which fired towards him like a hyper-beam, but Grovyle used Quick Attack to dodge it and then bash right into Zoroark's body, causing the dark Pokemon to be thrown back a few feet before the Mirage Master flipped in the air and landed safely while recovering. He then used his paws to block Grovyle Leaf-Blade attack when the latter made to attack him again. The two Pokemon struggled to push each other away, though Zoroark grinned evilly at Grovyle's angered expression. Eventually Zoroark easily pushed Grovyle back while the latter was forced to skid to a stop to prevent himself from crashing into the stone ground.

To Grovyle's dismay, Zoroark then transformed himself into a Typhlosion to make the battle much more dangerous and difficult, especially since now Grovyle was at the disadvantage due to being a grass-type Pokemon. Zoroark then used Flame-Thrower which Grovyle quickly then used Energy-Ball to at least block it. The two attacks collided and caused an explosion in the middle, surrounding the area in smoke and dust. However, Zoroark used this to his advantage as he zoomed through the smoke and used mega-punch to punch Grovyle squarely in the face, sending him flying backwards while the gecko-Pokemon cried out in pain.

But Grovyle then focused and quickly flipped into the air while using the gravity and the rock walls to his advantage due to being the master of climbing trees and such. He then jumped several times while avoiding Zoroark's Flame-Thrower, Fire-Spin and even Fire-Blast despite the heat really getting to the grass-type Pokemon. Grovyle counterattacked with Bullet-Seed which hit Zoroark in the face as he jumped and attacked when he had the chance, but due to Zoroark being in a Typhlosion form, grass type attacks don't work on fire-types, which was solving a huge problem that Grovyle needed to solve as quickly as possible. He then gazed at the water and then had an idea.

Grovyle landed on the edge of the river, pretending to be trapped while Zoroark, falling for it, rushed over with Flame-Wheel attack, charging full on against Grovyle to finish him off. This time, though, Grovyle smirked as he jumped at the very last second, flipping an air-sommersault over Zoroark who realised too late as he then tried to prevent himself from falling into the water, but clumsily lost his balance and fell into the water with a huge _**ker-splash**_ , while his enemy landed safely onto the rock ground again.

However, it was short-lived as Zoroark came gusting out of the water, this time having transformed into a Gyradous and roared furiously at Grovyle who gritted his teeth at this. While Zoroark was weakened due to what happened, now the battle was proving even more dangerous since Gyradous are notorious for being the dragons of the seas and deadly if one puts them into rage mode. And since Zoroark had darkness in his heart, that's when things were about to get really ugly.

Zoroark blasted Hydro-Pump at Grovyle who leaped out of the way and then narrowly avoided in being eaten when Zoroark in Gyradous form thrusted out in a semi-crunch attack. As the Pokemon was on the land, Grovyle then rushed over and thrusted and slashed at him with Leaf-Blade and Pound attack before leaping away when Zoroark tried to swipe him with a tail-whip attack. Grovyle knew then, he had to end this battle, quickly. Then gazing at the mouth of Zoroark-Gyradous, another idea came into mind. Nodding to himself, he leaped up into the air and waited as Zoroark used this to his advantage to rise up and made to engulf the gecko-Pokemon.

Unfortunately for Zoroark, Grovyle had summoned Energy Ball and tossed it right into the giant Pokemon's mouth, causing an explosion as Zoroark roared in fear and agony. As Grovyle landed back onto the ground, half-exhausted but knowing not to give up yet, Zoroark was found slumped to the ground as the smoke cleared, before in his weakness, reverted back into his true form, in pain and agony for having been defeated yet again, this time by Grovyle. ( **~End Enter the Darkness~** )

However, Zoroark growled while slowly standing up, and then made to attack again, only to be hit right into the chest by a sudden Hidden Power attack coming from the side. As Zoroark, shocked and horrified, then lost consciousness before hitting the ground, a portal of light then appeared below him and he fell and sank right into it, disappearing from sight while the portal closed. Grovyle blinked in confusion, wondering where both the Hidden Power and the portal had come from. That portal...it was a Passage of Time. But who...

A glittering light caught his attention to his right and Grovyle gapped in shock as a familiar flying green Pokemon hovered over towards him. While still slightly injured, it was no doubt the same Celebi whom was captured by Zoroark before he sent Grovyle and Jason here into the present.

"You...! You're same Celebi from before." Grovyle muttered.

Celebi nodded, saying in a young male voice, "I'm sorry things turned out like this." apologetically.

Even through Grovyle immediately accepted the apology, he felt that it wasn't necessary, and instead asked, "How did you manage to escape?"

"I travelled through time long enough to escape before Primal Dialga stopped me. I then entered the Passage of Time and made it, because I had a vision of Zoroark attempting to destroy you. It's a relief that you're alright." Celebi explained, before gazing around as he noticed that someone was missing, before questioning to Grovyle, "What of Jason?"

Grovyle shook his head, answering, "So far, all I know is that he's still alive. I cannot return to the future until I find him...and, well, I cannot leave until things have settled here in the past."

The Time-Travelling Pokemon thought about the researcher's response, realising something and then stated to him, "You know, you and Jason are ten years early before Temporal Tower actually collaspes at this time."

"What?" Grovyle gasped, shocked. Ten years...it was ten years before Temporal Tower would be destroyed here in the past? So it was ten years earlier than he had expected? That means... the year he is in now was actually 1988, because in the future, he learned that Temporal Tower was, or in this case, would be destroyed in 1998.

"Ten years from now, is the ancient Legendary Long Year, a year when some months repeat three times in random. It is said to be the final year." Celebi explained further.

"That explains everything." Grovyle thought, before frowning in concern about the current situation, "But that means Xehanort is not the cause of it's collaspe then?"

If Xehanort indeed wasn't the true cause of the tower's collaspe, then what was then? And what was his actual goal when it comes to darkness?

Celebi sensed the concern and answered, "Xehanort is and yet he isn't. You're in the past where time is unpredictable. But Xehanort must be stopped."

"I thought as much." Grovyle nodded. He knew it. Xehanort is indeed evil. But then more concerns brought to him as he muttered, "But then that would mean...there is no other way to restore Time in the future." with a sigh. He thought it was the case that it would be impossible to restore Temporal Tower in the future.

"The only way to do that is to travel back in time and change history. That is the only way." Celebi confirmed with a nod, before adding gravely, "But Primal Dialga will not allow it."

( **~Courage-PKM: MD EOS-Anime version~** )

Grovyle scoffed at this reply about the Dragon Pokemon, "I don't care what Primal Dialga thinks. He can disappear for all I care." before saying with determination, "All Jason and I want is for Time and light to return to our world. It's been our dream for all of our lives."

"Is that what you want? To restore Time and Light to our world?" Celebi questioned, slightly stunned.

"I do not wish for the world to remain in darkness for all eternity." Grovyle nodded. "I just...I want that world to have the same peace as Earth and other worlds without monsters and threats."

Celebi, while stunned by Grovyle's desires that was shared with his human partner Jason, hovered over a bit closer to him, asking, "Grovyle. If you want to change the world so badly, you would even risk your life for it...even if it would cease to exist?" knowing the cost of it.

Gasping in shock at the new information, Grovyle asked, "What do you mean?"

"If you change history, long before you were even born, then...you would not be born at all." Celebi explained grimly, "Everything you've seen, everything you've been through in the dark future...it will not happen, because history is changed. The same fate would be for everyone else..."

"Even Jason?" Grovyle asked, too shocked to say anything else. If history were to be changed...then no one in the future, not even himself or Jason, or even Celebi here, would even exist at all.

"Especially Jason." Celebi confirmed. "We'd all cease to exist. In the place of the dark world would be the world just like now here in the past. Others would take our place in life."

He never thought about that. Through out his life, Grovyle never even thought of the possiblity that changing the future would have such a very steep and heavy price. To protect the light and time, the current future and the lives living in it were to be sacrificed for the lives of their ancestors who would never know of the darkness coming.

And then there were his friends...Jason and Lyla would suffer the same fate as Grovyle would, and both he and Jason would never see their friends of the past ever again... Terra, Aqua, Ventus, 'Sailor Moon', Mickey, Yen Sid, and aqquintinces and friends in the worlds he visited... Grovyle and Jason would never meet them and they would both disappear. However...if Temporal Tower isn't saved...then everyone else's lives in the present would be lost into darkness until Neo-Queen Serenity would only restore Earth with the future Silver Crystal. One thousand years of darkness, just for one world to restore it's light.

No. Grovyle can't let that happen. The heavy price and loss of those he met here was more devastating than the price of losing his very existance for a world that lost it's desire to live. A barren wasteland Realm with only one world surviving and even then, Earth would suffer heavy losses.

Nodding to himself, Grovyle came to a conclusion, as he come to realise that there had to be a sacrifice either way, and he decided to go for losing his existance to protect the lives of those who still have ten years before Temporal Tower is destoryed.

"Perhaps it's for the best." Grovyle finally decided, even though his heart ached, but there was no other optain, "I just hope my efforts in helping Terra won't trigger the dark future again and all my efforts in changing the future won't go to waste."

Seeing how Grovyle was serious, and despite the thought of disappearing was terrifying, Celebi agreed that protecting a future of darkness was not worth it, and said, "Maybe your efforts here will still happen, because the dark future would disappear into a forbidden alternate universe; the Realm of Nothingness. It would happen in Time Paradox, because I can see a future where something might happen, something related to the Imperium Silver Crystal. After all, Time is a funny thing." ( **~End Courage~** )

Yes, time was indeed strange. But it was worth protecting. Nodding, Grovyle gazed at the Time-Travelling Pokemon once more, saying fondly, "Celebi...I thank you for your kind words and wisdom." before requesting, "Just...give me a little more time before Jason and I return to the future." as there was still a lot of work to do in figuring out how to save Temporal Tower through research in the future.

"I will see to that, Grovyle." Celebi agreed, before waving a goodbye for now and disappeared through his powers to teleport somewhere else for the time being.

As Celebi disappeared, Grovyle nodded to himself before turning and raced back to meet with Terra who might need some help. Along the way, he had to wait for the right moment to say something in order to have his friends to brace for the storm that is yet to come.

* * *

Terra had just finished fighting with Peter Pan who was admittedly impressed by the older guy's skills, as the former demanded, "What do you want with the light?"

"Light? What light?" Pan asked, dumbfounded. What was this guy talking about?

But before Terra could say anything else among that, Slightly's voice then called out, "Look, Pan! We got the chest!" causing both Terra and Pan to turn to see the younger boy and Cubby carry away the treasure chest, much to Pan's annoyance.

"No, not yet, you blockheads!" Pan cried out.

"Hey!" Terra shouted, making to stop the two boys who then started running away with the chest. But then Cubby trips and drops the chest, spilling out countless gems and doubloons. Cubby and Slightly sit on the ground, Cubby rubbing the back of his head, and Slightly, the front of his face, just as Grovyle arrived. When the gecko-Pokemon did, the sight made him dumbfounded.

"That hurt!" Slightly grumbled.

"Uh... Sorry." Cubby shrugged sheepishly.

Terra, gazing at the loot on the ground, couldn't believe what he was seeing and now realising that Grovyle had indeed been right. "Now, what is this?" The Keyblade wielder questioned.

"Pirate treasure, o' course. Jewels, doubloons-ya know, the usual stuff." Pan answeed as he approached the group with a shrug.

"Grovyle and I've been guarding a pile of loot?" Terra asked, mentally furious that Captain Hook had lied to him. It was like with Maleficent all over again. Just great.

Seeing the peeved expression on the tall guy and realising that it wasn't what Terra had been expecting, which explains the light thing, Pan muttered to him, knowing Hook's scheme, "Sounds like you've been tricked."

"You can say that again." Grovyle said in agreement as he approached. He knew that Hook had been up to something. But just for some worthless gold and jewels that wasn't worth as much as the lives of so many? That was seriously low.

"I'll say." Terra muttered in agreement. He then turned to Pan and said apologetically, "I owe you an apology. I picked a fight over nothing."

Pan shrugged as he crossed his arms proudly, saying, "Aw, it was all in good fun. Not everyday I get to fight such a good swordsman." before asking, "Say, what's your name, anyway? And who's your friend?"

"Terra." Terra answered.

"And I'm Grovyle." Grovyle introduced himself.

"Right then, Terra and Grovyle." Pan nodded, then asked again, "Which way did Hook go?"

"They said something about a shooting star..." Grovyle muttered, having had half-heard but couldn't understand why a shooting star would be the pirates' interest.

Hearing the word shooting star, Pan's eyes widened in realization as he recalled suddenly, "Tinker Bell must be in danger!" before turning to Slightly and Cubby, ordering them, "Men, guard that treasure with your lives!" before taking flight to find Tinker Bell and unknowingly to Terra and Grovyle, Ven.

"Aye-aye, sir!" Cubby replied.

"You go an' get 'em, Pan!" Slightly cheered, the two now losing interest in both Grovyle and Terra who glanced at each other.

It was time to leave, as the two agreed. With that, Grovyle and Terra made their way out, while Grovyle thought about what he has learned from Celebi earlier. He can't tell Terra about his fate.

Not yet.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, back with Ven...at the same time as the battles against Zoroark and Pan..._

As Ven and Tink arrive at the Indian Camp where the shooting star was spotted, what they found wasn't what Ven had expected. On the ground, was a familiar blue star crystal that was left behind.

"Mickey's Star Shard? Then he and Jason were here?" Ven asked aloud, blinking, while wondering what happened that caused Mickey to lose his item. Unfortunately, Ven was unaware of what really happened at this exact area, that not only Mickey and Jason were here fighting against Chancellor, but was where the two were abducted by Vanitas who sent them through a corridor of darkness before disappearing somewhere.

While wondering who these 'Mickey' and 'Jason' were, Tink was very curious as the star crystal matched that of the shooting star she'd seen and it indeed was very pretty. So, she flew over to get a closer look.

( **~Villians of Sort-KH:BBS~** )

Unfortunately, Tink fell right into the trap as Captain Hook suddenly appeared and not only grasped the pixie in his right hand, with Tink now struggling to free herself, but also lifted the Star Shard with his Hook, laughing contently, "A shooting star and a pixie! Must be me birthday." with Smee behind him, eying the star crystal in amazement.

Ven, horrified at the sudden appearence of a villian, rushed over before stopping as he summoned his Keyblade, demanding angrily, "Let Tinker Bell go!"

Taking notice of a teenaged boy in front of him, Hook mentally rolled his eyes as it was yet another 'brat' attempting to try and stop him as he said chortling, "One of Peter Pan's brats." before grinning evilly as he came up with another plan, "Well, tell that cowardly sparrow...if he wants his precious Tinker Bell back, he'd best meet me at Mermaid Lagoon!" ( **~End Villians of Sort~** )

With that Hook, with Tink captive and Mickey's Star Shard stolen, raced away with Smee following him.

( **~Verge of Assault-CRISIS CORE: FINAL FANTASY VII~** )

"Stop!" Ven shouted as he made to follow, only to be blocked off by Unversed that appeared, surrounding him, causing him to grunt at the annoying monsters, "Scram!"

He then slashed at one multiple times until it was destroyed, moving swiftly out of the way before another could hit him, before repeating his moves, this time unleashing Thunderaga at a Tiki-Unversed before dodge-rolling out of the way and then leaped up the air and slashed the Bear-Unversed in a sky-upper-cut move several times before landing safely on the ground. He then tossed his Keyblade in Boomarang style which hit one of the bulker Unversed twice before it returned to him.

Ven then used a barrier to block the spells before he used Thunder to shock it's head before he leaped up once more and delivered agility speed attacks with his Keyblade at seven of the Unversed and then tossed his Keyblade to give out a double hits before it returned to him and then dodge-rolled out of the way from more of the spells or from the charge attacks. He then used his D-Link of 'Sailor Moon' and gave out the Moon-Light Beam power-surge which caused five beams of light to appear from the sky and rain down at ten other Unversed, eliminating them.

After that he then focused on another D-Link, this time of Mickey, allowing Ven to preform a triple-air-sommersault at five Unversed before it wore off. The Keyblade wielder then casted Firaga right at the chest of the Bear-Unversed which was followed by Blizzaga and Thunderaga that finished off the rest of the Unversed that blocked him from chasing after Hook, Smee and rescue Tink while retrieving the Star Shard.

With that done, Ven wasted no time in racing towards where Hook and Smee ran off into, while taking out Unversed along the way. He eventually arrived at a gully, but as he glanced around looking for any sign of the pirates, he was the only one here. ( **~End Verge of Assault~** )

"I lost them." Ven sighed as he dismissed his Keyblade.

( **~Destiny's Union-KH:BBS~** )

But as Ven gazed up, he caught sight of a palm tree as the sun shone through it, giving out a display that as though it sparkled, like stars. For a moment, it brought him back to the last night he spend with Terra and Aqua before the Mark of Mastery...and before all of this happened.

* * *

 _Flash-Back: Ven's memory..._

 _As Ven and Aqua sat at the edge of the wall gazing at the town of Land of Departure, before the former asked to his friend, "Y'ever wonder what stars are? Where light comes from?"_

 _Aqua thought about the question, before beginning as she gazed at the starry sky, "Hmm... Well they say-"_

 _"That every star up there is another world." Another voice came from behind. Ven and Aqua both turned to see that Terra had arrived and Aqua acknowlaged his pressence._

 _Terra nodded, before continuing to explain to Ven as he got closer to the two who turned around while careful not to fall, "Yep, hard to believe there are so many worlds out there besides our own. The light is their hearts, and it's shining down on us like a million lanterns."_

 _"What? I don't get it." Ven responded, clueless._

 _"In other words, they're just like you, Ven."_

 _"What does THAT mean?" Ven asked as he stood and approached his friend._

 _Terra told him, almost parently, "You'll find out someday, I'm sure."_

 _Ven pouted, protesting, "I wanna know now!"_

 _"You're too young to know now."_

 _"Quit treating me like a kid!"_

 _This silly bickering made Aqua try to hold in her laughter, but she failed and ended up giggling, which caused her two friends to gaze at her as Terra demanded, slightly annoyed, "Hey, what are you laughing at?"_

 _"I can't help it." Aqua giggled, turning away as she continued, "You two would make the weirdest brothers."_

 _This made both Ven and Terra gap in shock, before realising what she meant and the two boys then laughed along with her._

* * *

End of Flash-Back:

( **~End of Destiny's Union~** )

"Look out below!" Pan's voice brought Ven out of his remisince as the latter gazed up to see Pan descend towards him. Ven immediately returned to the present situation.

"Peter, help! Tinker Bell's been pixie-napped!" Ven told him urgently.

Pan narrowed his eyes as he grunted, "Then I'm too late. Hook's gonna pay for this!"

"He said to meet him at Mermaid Lagoon." Ven added, while thinking that the pirate's name was, well, Hook, which made sense considering the hook replaced the bad guy's left hand.

"Gotta be an ambush." Pan thought, before shaking his head as he pouted, "Hmph, that old codfish thinks he's clever." before taking flight towards the destination.

"Hey, I'm going too!" Ven called up as he raced to follow him.

"Well, we have to hurry. Can you keep up?" Pan replied.

"You bet!" Ven replied with determination.

With that, the two then raced towards Mermaid Lagoon in hopes in rescuing Tinker Bell, unaware that she would be saved by two others on the island, which was at the exact same time as Ven's current position right now.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, back where Grovyle and Terra were left off..._

It was time to leave, as the two agreed. With that, Grovyle and Terra made their way out, while Grovyle thought about what he has learned from Celebi earlier. He can't tell Terra about his fate.

Not yet.

( **~Combat-CRISIS CORE: FINAL FANTASY VII~** )

However, just as Grovyle and Terra exit the cave, two screams from the cave echoed which alarmed them to turn around as Slightly cried out, "Ah! It's a monster!" prompting the two to race back inside to see what was going on, already sensing darkness and trouble.

"Somebody help!" Cubby screamed out in fear.

When Grovyle and Terra had quickly returned, they saw Slightly and Cubby running away from a huge number of Unversed army, close to a hundred threatening to attack the two children.

"Unversed!" Grovyle grunted.

One is circling the spilt treasure chest. It spins its cap and knocks the chest away, spilling coins and jewels into the water, lost forever into the sea. As Slightly and Cubby ran past the two, Grovyle stood in fighting position while Terra summoned his Keyblade, saying to the two lost boys who ran out of the cave to safety, "Stay back!"

Grovyle had already called up his Leafblade attack and instantly knocked five of the Unversed, destroying them instantly. The two then fought against the Unversed as hard as they would.

"BulletSeed!" Grovyle shouted as he fired his said attack, eliminating three more Unversed before being ambushed by another which knocked him over to near a tree as he cried out in alarm. Quickly recovering, he used his agility to dodge one of the annoying large Unversed that used a body-slam attack. Glaring at it, Grovyle leaped up in the air when it attempted to get him the second time, before he preformed an mid-air solmur-sault, using pound attack on it's head which dazed it to be seeing stars before he finished off with another Leaf-Blade attack right in the middle.

"Want some?" Terra taunted at a weirdly plant-shaped Unversed that tried to poison him, but he instead crushed it by thrusting his Keyblade downward due to his strength. He then rolled out of the way when another large Unversed appeared attempting to punch him but had missed. Terra then turned around and blasted a fire-spell which weakened it before he rushed forward to finish it off with a powerful side-slash, slicing it in half before it disappeared. While Terra may be powerful, he is a little bit slow.

Grovyle in the meantime used Quick-Attack circling around and around three more Unversed who tried to get to him but only could try and follow his directions as best as they could, but doing so only made their eyes spin into spirals as they quickly became very dizzy and wobbled, nearly losing their balance. This was what Grovyle had planned as he stopped facing them before using Quick Attack once more in an body-slam effect that knocked the middle around right in the stomach area, before he used Leafblade to slash at the three monsters with somewhat ease.

Meanwhile, Terra was leaping out of the way of eleven Unversed that attempted to engulf him, before he counterparted by thrusting and slashing at them and destoryed them, before leaping back to avoid in getting whacked by three more. He then casted a Poison spell that was used as a back-up just in case and was relieved that the Unversed were jolting painfully due to the poison as he then took this as his chance to slash and slice at it while they were poisoned.

He then dodge-rolled out of the way from more beams he was being shot at before Terra knew what he had to do. Turning back to the Unversed who seemed to be getting at least weaker, he then chanted, "Stopza!" which, via by his Keyblade, the Unversed seemed to have froze in time. He then used Zero Gravity which lowered it to ground level, giving him a better advantage to attack it with full throttle.

Finally, Terra thrusted with a powerful thrust with his Keyblade at it's chest, causing it to return unfrozen in time and while he leaped away to a safe distance, the Unversed jolted before it vanished into darkness, defeated.

Grovyle then used his Quick Attack once more and once Grovyle was close enough, he spun around a few times before finishing it off with a Leafblade attack, destroying it in the progress, before landing on the ground and then leaped out of the way to avoid four Unversed that attempted to take him out by surprise, but instead they hit the wall in a crush. Seeing it as his chance to catch it by surprise, Grovyle tossed another Energy Ball, followed up by Bullet-Seed attack which combined into a Energy-Seed attack that destroyed the four monsters.

They continued to do this until both Grovyle and Terra had taken care of the last of the Unversed in an exhausting but determined battle. ( **~End Combat~** )

As Terra dismissed his Keyblade and Grovyle relaxed a little, the two then noticed Slightly and Cubby returning as the two boys had seen the battle and needless to say, they were stunned beyond belief.

"Boy, you guys sure cut that monster down to size!" Slightly said, amazed, only to by gently shushed by Terra as he and Grovyle then sensed more movement and heard footsteps approaching.

( **~Villians of Sort-KH:BBS~** )

"Ahoy! How fare ye, lads?" A familiar pirate voice called from outside of the cave, making the four tense in realization.

"Hook!" Slightly and Cubby both whispered in fright.

"Go hide." Grovyle instructed them in a whisper. The two boys nodded before running as silently as they could, hiding behind a rock in the far end of the cave, before he relaxed his posture as though nothing out of the ordinary happened.

Terra did the same thing as he called out to the pirate captain, "Fine. All's well."

As on cue, Hook came struting in while holding a lantern that was lit up. Or rather, it held something captive inside that was glowing in golden light.

"What's that?" Grovyle questioned, squinting his eyes to see if he was seeing right. As he and Terra got a closer look, they both mentally widened their eyes as inside was...a miniture girl with wings, and she was trying to escape as she was banging against the glass of the lantern.

Hook held it up for the two to get a better look, explaining, "Tinker Bell. One of Peter Pan's dearest friends."

Now knowing that the pirate was indeed evil as he and Grovyle gazed at the poor pixie in disdain, Terra played along and requested, knowing what to do in secret, "Can I take a look?"

Hook thought about it then obliged, before he hands the lantern over, turning around and muttered, "So long as I have his precious pixie, Pan's demise is all but assured."

But as Hook laughed while having his eyes closed, when he opened them again, he saw a glowing light from beyond the brim of his hat. He looks up and stares, wide-eyed as the pixie kicks him one right between the eyes that knocked him back. She places her hands on her hips sternly as the lantern rocks on the ground, empty.

Realising how she managed to escape, Hook whipped around, glaring at both Grovyle and Terra who both didn't look even sorry for releasing Tinker Bell, demanding, "What's the meaning of this?"

"You know, I didn't give it that much thought. Just doing what my heart tells me." Terra responded.

Grovyle nodded in agreement, as he told the pirate firmly, "Unlike you, who is nothing but a doublecrosser and a troublemaker to children."

Realising that these two had figured out the truth, Hook grunted angrily at the betrayal, "That's mutiny! And you'll both walk the plank for it!"

This made Terra summon his Keyblade again while Grovyle stood in defense, both of them glaring at Hook who balled his fist, only to freeze up when they all suddenly heard a rhythm to the sound that sprang up inside his ears, and his mustche even moved in the rhythm as well. ( **~End Villians of Sort~** )

Hook's eyes widened in shock as he gasped, "That sound!" instantly recongising it.

It was one of his worst nightmares, and as his body shook in fear, Hook's gazed turned to the pool of water next to him and there was his nightmare; the tick-tock sound was coming from a crocodile who gazed at the captain hungrily, nearly licking its lips with its eyes. This was enough for Hook to lose his composture as he quickly turned in humilating defeat, running away out of the cavern as he screamed madly, with the crocodile, who watched him leave, grumbling in irritation that it's meal was gone, before it sank into the water to find it's 'treat' at another area.

As Hook had left, while Terra dismissed his Keyblade, Grovyle couldn't help but sweatdrop at the most embarrassing end to not even a fight he'd ever experienced, muttering about the cowardly pirate, "He has to be the most pathetic pirate I'd ever heard of."

Once Hook was gone, Slightly and Cubby both came out from their hiding places as the two boys cheered happily at Grovyle and Terra, with Slightly saying, "Hooray! We sure showed Hook this time!"

While the two travellers smiled a little, Grovyle and Terra both gazed up to see Tinker Bell, as thanks to her two saviors, glitter pixie dust above them, making it burst with points of light.

( **~Destiny's Union-KH:BBS~** )

Seeing this made not only Terra remember the last night he spend with Ven and Aqua, but Grovyle to remember the night he spend with Jason and Lyla back on Earth in the future...one that still existed at this moment.

* * *

 _Flash-Back: Grovyle's memory._

 _"That Earth is protected by the power of the Silver Crystal." a new deepish voice continued behind them. The two kids turned around, and smiled, as a familiar gecko Pokemon, Grovyle, who, along with other Pokemon in the Pokemon world, are capable of speaking human language, stood there with a smile of his own._

 _"Grovyle." Jason greeted._

 _Grovyle nodded at his human friends, and continued, "Yes, and according to research, the Silver Crystal can last forever, as long as it isn't used as much, or that it's wielder is powerful enough to stay alive." as he walked up closer to them while the two turned around, while making sure not to fall backwards before he stopped._

 _"Wha?" Jason asked, dumbfounded. "I don't get it."_

 _"In other words, the Crystal restored time and light here on Earth, Jason." Grovyle said again, while rolling his eyes at his young friend's gullibleness. Despite Jason being smart for his age, especially when it came to Temporal Tower's collaspe, the boy seemed to be clueless in his own world's history._

 _Jason stood up and joined his Pokemon friend, asking, "So the Silver Crystal is connected to Temporal Tower?"_

 _"I doubt it, but it's powerful enough to keep this world safe." Grovyle answered._

 _"Then why couldn't it protect the other worlds?"_

 _"I'm sure we'll figure it out. Besides, you're still young."_

 _Jason pouted at Grovyle's comment and protested childishly, "Hey, I can take of myself and I can fight too, y'know!"_

 _Grovyle and Jason then laughed along with Lyla after her comment about both of them._

* * *

End of Flash-Back:

( **~End Destiny's Union~** )

Remembering that memory made Grovyle smile. That was a memory he held not only in his mind, but also deep within his heart. That day was the most cherished moment he ever experienced in his life and he wished he, Jason and Lyla would do that again. Too bad once history changed someday here in the present, that moment would never happen.

"Aww, so much for the pirate treasures..." Cubby's disappointed voice brought Grovyle and Terra out of their reminisces and turned to see Cubby and Slightly gaze at the now completely empty chest, while Slightly moaned.

"Did you guys really want the jewels and gold that badly?" Grovyle asked, curiously as he and Terra both approached before stopping halfway.

Slightly shook his head, answering as he and Cubby both turned to face the two, "Nah, we don't care about that stuff."

"Uh...but, uh, Pan was countin' on us.." Cubby sighed.

Grovyle and Terra both glanced at each other, before the latter had an idea, as he knelt down to the two boy's heights, and suggested kindly, "I'll tell ya what-put the stuff that's really special to you in there. That can be your treasure."

It only took Slightly and Cubby a second to realise what Terra meant, and immediately agreed, "Yeah!"

"Real swell idea. Thanks!" Slightly said happily.

With that, Slightly and Cubby both thanked Terra and Grovyle again, before saying goodbye and picked up the empty chest, walking off to meet up with Peter Pan and unknown to Terra and Grovyle, Ven.

As the two watched the boys go, Terra stood up while wondering aloud, "Kind of makes me wonder-what I'd put in there." before turning to Grovyle and asked, "What about you, Grovyle?"

Despite that it seemed like a fun idea, Grovyle knew that was one thing he couldn't part with, as he fingered the pendent on his necklace Lyla gave him, smiling fondly, "I'd like to keep something that's really special to me close to my heart. I think the most important treasure is friendship, and as long as one keeps their close friends within their memories, even if they are to disappear and never to be seen again, their spirits will continue on..."

He blinked in surprise when he said this aloud, before smiling in understanding and new belief. Grovyle then thought to himself with a new hope despite the heavy loss, ' _Right. As long as people of the past remember me, and Jason, then neither of us will really disappear._ '

Even if Grovyle knew he would be gone, the memory of him and Jason would always remain in the hearts of Terra, Ven, Aqua, Mickey, 'Sailor Moon', and the friends they made in other worlds.

So with that thought in mind, Grovyle and Terra, deciding that it really was time to go, left on Terra's Glider onward to another world, not yet knowing that the next certain world would cause impact to two certain people in years to come.

* * *

 **A/N: So Grovyle has learned the truth and price of the future changing. Sad, but understandable. We continue Neverland in the next chapter with more revolations and such! See you real soon!**


	32. CHAPTER 31: Never Say Neverland-3

**Disclaimer:** The name _Selene_ is the name of the Moon Goddess who is the daughter of Zeus, according to Greek legends.

 **Author's note: I think this may be the last chapter of the Neverland visit. I'm not certain. Anyway, let's get to it!**

 **I only own the rights of Jason, Lyla, and Chancellor. The rest belong rightfully to Square Enix, Disney, Nintendo and Toei.**

* * *

CHAPTER 31: Never Say Neverland-3.

 _Meanwhile, back with Ven..._

As Ven and Pan both arrived at the area which the latter explained to the former was Mermaid Lagoon, the two glanced around for any signs of either Hook or Tinker Bell, unaware that, out on the open water, the two companions were spied on by Smee who saw them through his telescope onboard the large pirate ship.

Seeing them, Smee called out to the pirate crew, "Peter Pan ahoy! Man the Long Tom, and..." he plugged his ears while squeezing his eyes shut, ordering, "Fire!"

The crew did as they were told and fired the cannons from the ship in a very loud boom, heading towards the mainland just as Pan landed next to Ven. They were at least lucky that the first cannon fire explosed behind them, but it did catch them off-guard as they nearly lost their balance and it also got their attention as they looked around in alarm.

"Cannon fire?" Ven exclaimed, "Where's it coming from?"

"On the water! Over there!" Pan shouted, pointing at the ocean where the cannon fire was repeatedly trying and failing to hit them as he and Ven both dodged out of the way to avoid in being blown into smithereens.

As the two avoided another cannon fire, to their surprise and great relief, Tink flew through the thick smoke and reunited with them.

"Tink, it's you! And you're all right!" Pan cried out in relief.

Tink nodded, before she made some kind of movement that only Peter Pan can understand, fluttering around her friend as she was explaining in pixie langauge on how she managed to escape and who had actually saved her life and freed her earlier at Skull Rock, referring to Terra and Grovyle.

"What? A strange fellah with a funny-lookin' sword with a strange looking green fellah has-"

Pan was cut off when another cannon fire nearly hit the three of them, causing him to gaze back at the pirate ship, saying with determination, "Hold on, I gotta stop that cannon!"

Knowing how to take care of the pirates once and for all, Ven nodded as he voulenteered with a plan, "Okay. I'll go after Hook!" considering how he can fight the pirate captain whle Peter takes care of the cannon problem.

"Right." Pan agreed, before turning to the pixie, gesturing, "Tink, if you would."

Tink nodded in agreement before she flew around Ven a few times as she spread golden pixie dust all over the boy's body, much to the Keyblade wielder's amazement as he suddenly felt...much lighter than before, as though he had just became the weight of a feather. Whatever this stuff was, he suddenly felt...he could fly now too.

"It's pixie dust. Bet you feel lighter now, don'tcha?" Pan explained with a grin.

"Yeah!" Ven nodded in agreement, suddenly feeling himself lift up into the air, as he exclaimed in growing excitement, "Whoa! I can fly!"

He didn't even need his Keyblade glider to make the search for Hook faster. With a nod, Ven flew off to find the evil pirate while both Pan and Tink flew off towards the ship as the mission to stop the pirates was on.

* * *

( **~Innocent Times-KH:BBS~** )

Back at the cove of Skull Rock, Hook was waiting near a rock platform in the middle of the water with his arms crossed to his chest, his foot tapping the stone ground while hearing out the cannon fire which was part of his plan. He then noticed silence and opened his eyes, before cupping a hand to his ear. The cannon fire has stopped. It was all quiet.

"Alas, and so passeth a worthy opponent. To think that his would be such an inglorious end." Hook said to himself, sighing in vague disappointment, which quickly turned into evil and victorious laughter, declaring himself, "At last, that scurvy brat will never trouble me again!" ( **~End Innocent Times-KH:BBS~** )

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, Hook!" Ven's voice called out from behind.

Eyes widening, the pirate whips around to see Ven on the shore, glaring at him. What was that brat doing here!? "Swoggle me eyes!" Hook cried out, "No, don't tell me!" before turning back to the direction of the ocean and pulled out his telescope, and there he saw, a defeated Smee and Peter Pan crowing in victory onboard the pirate ship.

Hook couldn't believe his luck. He was outsmarted _again_ twice in one day! In anger, he growled and then tossed his telescope to the ground, shouting, "Blast that Peter Pan!"

( **~The Encounter-KH:BBS~** )

In fury, Hook then turned angrily to Ven and then leaped onto the platform to face the teenaged boy who was just as much trouble as his nemisis was, whipping out his thin cutlass to fight. But that anger soon turned to fear as, like earlier today, he froze up as a tick-tocking sound was heard, which caused his mustche to move up and down in rythme of the sound, and his eyes widened in realization, horror and fear.

"That sound!" Hook muttered as he looked around frantically. Gazing at the water behind him was the Crocodile who surfaced, licking his chops and grinning at him, hoping to have a tasty meal.

"No! Not again!" Hook cried out in fear, waving his hook at the man-eating beast, hysterically pleading, "S-stay away from me!" turning to run away, only to have Ven blocking his escape as the latter had also jumped and landed onto the single rock platform, having summoned his Keyblade to fight.

"I don't think so!" Ven exclaimed.

Hook was now shaking, glancing back at the Crocodile, but then shook himself out of the fear trance, and turned to face Ven again, pirate vs keyblade wielder, and Hook declared, "I will make you walk the plank!" and charged, attempting to stab Ven, who dodge-rolled out of the way and when he found an opening, clashed and thrusted at Hook who took the hits from the Keyblade wielder until he eventually managed to block the teen's attack.

Ven then casted Thunderaga which half-electrocuted the pirate who screamed out in pan before the two clashed Keyblade against sword, until Ven leaped back before tossing his Keyblade like a boomarang at Hook who was hit twice and nearly lost his balance and nearly fell into the water, while he cried out, narrowly missing the Crocodile's jaws when it nearly bit off part of his pants that would've revealed his underwear. Hook then growled at Ven, "You almost made me fall!"

He then pulled boxes with bombs in it, throwing it, saying, "Here's a present for you!"

Jumping out of the way while avoiding to hit the water himself, as Ven knew if he's not careful, he'll end up the Crocodile's meal as well, he had a feeling that the reptile was mainly after Hook, but Ven wasn't taking his chances. He then casted Firaga at Hook who was hit, and the pirate ran around the platform, screaming hysterically. This gave Ven a change to cast a Wind Spell that created a mini-tornado that lifted Hook up and then tossed him into the water, just as the Crocodile saw his chance and took a bite on Hook's butt.

"WAAAH!" Hook screamed as he resurfaced from the water and actually ran/skiied on the water, screaming as he landed back onto the platform, panting, before standing up and prepared to continue fighting Ven. "Taste me sword!" Hook yelled, slashing at Ven who was scratched on the arm, but managed to use cure on it and blocked more of Hook's attacks.

Ven continued to block Hook's attacks while the latter swinged his sword at him like a little girl's wand, which was really awkward, but still. The Keyblade wielder then casted Blizzaga which briefly froze the pirate in ice which allowed Ven to deliver mode combos to show a pirate a lesson or two, or several. The two repeated their fight until finally Ven flew in the air and to Hook's shock, clashed against him until finally the teenaged wielder knocked the sword out of Hook's hand and then with another spell of Wind, blasted the pirate off course from the platform and caused him to crash into the water with a splash. ( **~End The Encounter~** )

Hook struggled to float for a little bit, dazed and unable to believe he'd been beaten by another brat in his life, before catching the gaze of the crocodile, who at this moment was sticking out its tongue hungrily. The captain jumps out of the water and begins to swim away in a frenzy, screaming as the Crocodile leaps toward him, jaws first, "Leave me alone!"

Hook then made an attempt to run on top of the water in his haste, screaming hysterically, "Help me, Smee! _Smeeeeee!_ " with the Crocodile chasing him into open water toward Hook's ship as Ven watches while dismissing his Keyblade, hoping that Hook wouldn't cause any more trouble.

Though he had a feeling that the pirate hasn't learned his lesson yet, but at least Ven managed to defeat him.

"Ahoy! Look what we brought!" Cubby's voice then called out.

As Ven turned to where the voice came from, to his relief, his new friends were alright, as Cubby and Slightly in a row boat with a large wooden chest. Peter Pan floats above them as he glides toward Ven's location, with Slightly calling out, "It's a pirate's treasure chest!"

When the group reached land and stepped onto the main shore, Ven, Pan, Tink, Slightly and Cubby gathered around the treasure chest that was brought with them, as Ven said excitedly, "Treasure!"

"Yup! The same chest I told ya about." Pan said proudly, "We snatched it right from Hook's hiding place."

But when he opened it up, he and Ven were surprised to find it...well, literally empty. "Huh? How come it's empty?" Pan asked, puzzled.

"Uh, sorry, but...we losted all the treasures." Cubby apologized, rubbing the back of his head, referring to when the Unversed attacked him and Slightly before Grovyle and Terra saved them earlier.

"Oh, well... That's too bad." Ven thought, mildly disappointed. He was big on treasure hunting, but he was admittedly expecting to see something for the fun of it.

Pan on the other hand, shrugged as he said dismissively, "Aw, who needs it? It was prob'ly just full of dumb old jewels or doubloons or somethin' anyways."

Remembering what Terra had suggested earlier, Slightly then suggested to Pan, "We could just put what we treasure in there instead-if ya wanna?"

Immediately, Pan's face lit up at the fun idea, "Yeah, that's perfect! Instead of fillin' it up with jewels and gold and stuff, we'll put in what's truly special to us. The real riches!"

The two lost boys nodded in agreement and even Ven liked the idea as well.

* * *

So a little while later, as the Neverland boys filled up the treasure chest what valued to them the most-wooden tools and playful weaponry, Pan gazed at Ven, asking, "What are you puttin' in, Ven?"

"I dunno..." Ven admitted, thinking on what to really put in. Then it came to him; it didn't matter if he had it or not, Ven knew what his real treasure was. So, he then pulled out the wooden Keyblade Terra had given him years before, and said, "How 'bout this?"

"How 'bout this?" Pan asked, curiously. He'd never seen such an odd yet fasinating wooden weapon before. It looked similiar to Ven's and even Terra's strange looking swords.

Ven hesitated to explain, then answered, "It's...just something that one of my best friends gave me." with a smile.

"So it's like a keepsake, huh?" Pan thought, before wondering thoughtfully, "You sure you wanna part with somethin' that special?"

"Yup." Ven nodded, "I don't need it if I've got Terra and Aqua. Our best memories are still ahead." that he believed. He would definately make it up to them now that he was cooling down from the disappointment from earlier at Radiant Garden.

Seeing how Ven was serious, Pan smiled, "All right, then. Next time ya visit, we'll have an even bigger chest waitin'. Enough for all those treasures and lots more."

"Okay. It's a deal." Ven agreed, as he then places the blade into the chest. It would be safe here, he was certain of it. And even if something bad happened to it, that wouldn't severe his relationship with his best friends that easily. It would take more than the wooden blade to seperate them.

Ven's thoughts were broken as he and the others noticed that, as Hook had landed in the water earlier, he had dropped Mickey's Star Shard, because now Tink was holding onto it as she hovered in an attempt to place it into the chest as well. "Oh wait, Tink." Ven spoke up, which caused Tink to stop, before he said kindly to her, "I'm pretty sure that belongs to a friend of mine along with another. Do you think maybe I could hang onto it?"

Remembering that Ven mentioned something about 'Mickey' and 'Jason' earlier, Tink shook her head and backed away possessively.

"Now Tink!" Pan said, scoldingly.

This made her stop, and then finally in defeat, Tink hovered over to Ven with an, _"Oh, all right"_ look on her face, dropping the item into Ven's hand as the boy muttered, "Thank you."

But just a few seconds after it was touched, as it sensed yet another young wielder who didn't understand it's power, the Star Shard then instantly lit up and glowde briefly, causing Ven and the others to shield their eyes, lighting up the area until it faded. When everyone unshield their eyes, they were surprised that Ven was missing!

"He...he's gone!" Slightly exclaimed in disbelief.

Cubby then noticed something up in the sky, and pointed, "Look! The light!" causing Pan, Slightly and Tink to look up, to see what Tink had seen earlier. A shooting beam of light moving haphazardly across the skyline, letting loose bright stars towards somewhere.

Somehow understanding, Pan smiled as he told his friends, "Don't worry, men. No matter where that light takes him...Ven'll always have friends waitin' to meet him." as the light disappeared and leaving Neverland behind.

Little did any of them know, the Star Shard would be taking Ven to where he would learn about the fates of Jason and Mickey, in place where the latter two's journey had began and where it would be a prologue to what Ven would learn that would change everything.

* * *

 _A little while later...back with Serenity and Aqua..._

( **~Daydream Upon Neverland-KH:BBS~** )

As things had reletively calmed down, the Neverland boys returned to their usual things. At this moment, Slightly and Cubby were just arriving at Indian Camp when the latter exclaimed to his friend while pointing at something ahead of them, "Over there!"

On the ground, was a rolled up piece of parchment on the ground near the tipi. Immediately, the boys raced each other to see who would get it first, as Slightly cheerfully declared, "I'm gonna be the leader!"

Unfortunately for them, they were too late and whined as Aqua, who had just arrived with Serenity, picked up the parchment, inspecting it with Serenity gazing at the piece of paper. The two women were wondering what it could be and who would've left it, before they heard Slightly groan, "We were so close."

Just as Serenity and Aqua noticed the two young boys in animal costumes and were about to ask what they were talking about, they heard an unfamiliar voice which was familiar to the lost boys say, "Too bad, men. Tough break."

As the group looked up, Peter Pan came flying down towards them with Tinker Bell before the former landed safely on the ground. Serenity was admittedly speechless what she and Aqua had just seen. A boy in green who could actually fly? This was yet another world full of amazing sights and such mysteries that Serenity would possibly never fully understand, while she and the others were unaware of what happened here in Indian Camp earlier before the two women's arrival.

"But Pan!" Both Slightly and Cubby protested.

Pan shook his head, saying, "You know the rules. The first one to find and claim the treasure map...gets to be the leader." then smiled as he gazed at Aqua, "And that's you."

"Leader?" Aqua asked, confused. Serenity was equally clueless on what the boy was talking about.

"Of what?" Serenity kindly questioned.

"Of the expatition!" Slightly answered.

Cubby then pointed at the paper in Aqua's hand while adding, "Uhh, we're goin' on a treasure hunt. And that's our map you got!"

However, Tink, who was always jealous in seeing new girls arrive in Neverland, flew over and crossed her arms while shaking her head angrily, stamping her foot in midair as she protested to Pan in pixie language at the fact that she didn't like Serenity or Aqua already due to both of them being girls. She always hated whenever Pan invited new girls not from Neverland around.

"Whaddaya mean?" Pan pouted to his miniture friend, before pointing out, "I never said girls can't be part of the gang. C'mon, Tink, the more the merrier!"

Despite this, Serenity and Aqua both felt this wasn't the right time to play, and seeing how Tinker Bell didn't like them, turned back to the group apologetically as Aqua said, "I'm sorry, but my friend and I have something else we need to take care of. Here, you take it." attempting to give the map to Pan.

Tink, while mentally sastified with this gesture, crossed her arms as she nodded. The sooner these two girls were out her sight, the better.

"Too bad...but rules are rules." Pan pointed out.

Shocked by this response, Tink gazed at Pan again and glared angrily at him to get him to reconsider.

"She doesn't seem very happy." Serenity stated, wondering why the small pixie would be so angry for just having her and Aqua around. Could it be that Tinker Bell had feelings for Peter Pan despite the size and possibly age difference? The Moon Princess didn't really know the answer.

Unfortunately, Pan wouldn't fall for it as he sighed, announcing, "I guess we'll just have to call off the treasure hunt." much to the lost boys' dismay.

"Nooo!" Slightly and Cubby cried out, before they slumped low in major disappointment. They had been so looking forward for the treasure hunt.

Seeing how disappointed the two younger boys were and now feeling guilty, both Aqua and Serenity sighed as the Keyblade Master admitted in defeat, "All right, you win. I'll join you for one _"expatition."_ "

"So will I." Serenity decided, much to Slightly and Cubby's delight and Tink's utter dismay, before the pixie slumped. Why did Pan always have to be so attractive for every other girl? ( **~End Daydream Upon Neverland~** )

The group then gathered around as Aqua opened up the said map which had the layout of Neverland, while following the trail with her finger as she instructed to a spot on the map and then moves her finger to a large red X while saying, "As far as I can tell, we're here. And this mark here is where we'll find the treasure."

"Enough pointin'." Slightly said impatiently, "C'mon, let's go!"

"Wait a second. We still don't even know our leader's name!" Pan pointed out, before introducing himself, "I'm Peter Pan." before jerking a thumb to the very annoyed Tink while grinning, "The jealous one over here is Tinker Bell."

While Tink in general pouting and turned her head away, Pan then gestured to both Serenity and Aqua, "And you are?"

"Aqua." Aqua replied.

"And I am _"Sailor Moon."_ " Serenity added, having gotten very used to her fake persona.

While waving hello to 'Sailor Moon', Pan gazed at Aqua as he said, almost excitedly, "So you're Aqua!"

"Huh?" Both Serenity and Aqua muttered. How did Pan really know the latter's name?

However, not answering this question, Pan declared to the group, "Now, first stop-Mermaid Lagoon!" taking flight once more.

"Oh, okay." Aqua muttered, confused, as she and the others then followed him.

Serenity in the meantime, sweatdroped, as she muttered awkwardly, "Strange."

However, she did not yet realise that this would be the world where Serenity would discover a shocking and horrible truth of her mission and as she ventured with her friend and the children, she couldn't help but feel a strange pressence that felt familiar, but at the same time, it was clouded and covered with...evil and darkness. Something happened, she could feel it.

* * *

While venturing around Neverland towards Mermaid Lagoon as Serenity and Aqua took out Unversed that attempted to attack them and the Neverland boys and Tink along the way, the group eventually arrived at their destination and continued onward to find the treasure at the location.

"I have you now, Peter Pan!" A scruffy voice hollared from the group's left. When they turned, they noticed a man with black hair, a feathered hat, red coat, and most astondingly to Serenity and Aqua, a hook where the man's left hand is supposed to be, as he continued, glaring at Pan, "Today's the day I shall be rid of you forever!"

Pan rolled his eyes, as he told the pirate, "I'm busy right now, Hook. We're on an expatition. Can't I show you up some other day?"

"You'll show me up now! Give back me treasure!" Hook demanded.

Serenity blinked, sensing something bad about the man, questioning, "Who is that?"

"Aw, that's just Captain Hook. He's a two-bit pirate codfish." Pan shrugged, before taking the lead again. Despite the unease, Serenity, Aqua, Slightly, Cubby and Tink all followed him while attempting to ignore Hook who took Pan's words as an insult.

Seeing red, Hook declared angrily, "I'll cleave you into two bits, boy!" before calling out, "Smee!" and then took off to find shelter somewhere as his calls were heard back onto the pirate ship where Smee had been waiting.

As Serenity and the others continued on, they looked around after hearing a strange whistling and are startled when a cannonball impacts the trail behind them, and the cannonfires were getting closer and closer towards them.

"We're sitting ducks out here. Run!" Aqua cried out, and the others didn't need to be told twice. The group ran and dodged the cannonfire as fast as they could. They were nearly hit once or twice, but Serenity managed to suprisingly block one by using her Scepter to destroy it before following her companions to escape the cannonfire.

* * *

After narrowly escaping the cannonfire, Serenity and her group arrived at a cliff area which the map said that had to climb up to get to the treasure, which Pan said that they can easily fly up with Pixie dust, which explained how people can fly if they believe. Despite Serenity and Tink's worries, they flew up with slight fear(not in Pan's case) but eventually made it to the top. As they continued on, the group eventually arrived at the destination...

Or maybe not.

"Huh? Aren't we back where we started?" Serenity pointed out, looking around. This was the same gully they passed earlier after leaving the Indian Camp.

As Aqua, Slightly and Cubby looked around, they all realized that 'Sailor Moon' was right, to which Slightly couldn't help but complain, "Ya mean we went all the way around Never Land for nothin'?"

Pan smiled, explaining to Slightly and Cubby, proud of the two, "Well, ya conquered all sorts of obstacles to get here. And to me, that's certainly not nothin'."

That's when Serenity and Aqua realised the real meaning of the game, as the latter said, apologetically while smiling, "You know, I had you all wrong. You were just looking out for them back there. Being a good leader."

"Yeah, of course I was." Pan smiled back.

"You're too late, Peter Pan!" A familiar voice declared. When the group looked to see who it was, to their surprise, Hook was up on a cliff near the jungle with Smee, near the treasure chest as the former continued, grinning, "I'll be taking what's mine now."

"It's Hook!" Pan exclaimed in shock.

Thinking he has finally won this time, Hook ordered to Smee as he made to attack the group, "Smee, secure me treasure."

"Aye-aye, Cap'n!" Smee saluted. But as he opened the chest to take a look inside, he gasped in shock and confusion, not seeing what he'd been expecting. This made Hook groan when he heard the gasp.

( **~Innocent Times-KH:BBS~** )

"What is it now?" Hook asked.

Smee was stuttering, shocked and now worried about his captain's reaction, "C-cap'n, it's the treasure. It's b-been..."

"Spit it out, you idiot!" Hook shouted while moving to take a look. When he did, his reaction was almost the same as Smee's. Instead of gold, jewels and such, what was inside the chest was a pile of wood, weapons, and a wooden Keyblade with the name _"Terra"_ inscribed in it. At this, he exclaimed in disbelief, "Odd's fish! It's all junk!"

Pan looked slightly annoyed by the exclaimation, before pointing out to the pirate, "Whaddaya mean, junk? Those are our treasures, Hook!"

Hearing this made Hook turn to face his enemies again as he yelled, "But what did you do with MY treasure?"

"Oh, we losted all." Cubby answered, shrugging.

"You WHAT!?" Hook shouted.

At this, Serenity couldn't help but giggle at the pirate's reactions, finding herself teasing the man, "I'm afraid you're out a luck."

"What's so funny, girl!?" Hook yelled at Serenity, before growling at her and the rest of her group down below, "You scurvy brats have crossed me for the last time!"

However, before he could make the attack, there was a sound of a _Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock_. Once again, Hook's mustache starts moving to the rhythm that sent his blood chilling to the bone for the third time to him this week. "Hm? What's that? That sound..." He muttered, very afraid.

Unfortunately, his fears were confirmed as down below at the water next to the path where the group was, the crocodile he barely escaped from earlier was back, gazing hungrily at him. This was third time this week Hook had to face that reptile-monster which was the bane and horror of his existance.

"Not you again!" Hook gasped in horror, flinching away, "No, get away from me! Smee! Do something! Smee!" and with that in defeat, he ran away frenzily again and disappearing into the jungle.

"Wait, Cap'n!" Smee cried out as he raced to follow Hook, while the Crocodile, annoyed, sank back into the water to chase after it's meal, while Serenity, Aqua, Pan, Slightly, Cubby and Tink all laughed at the humilating exit of the two pirates in amusement. ( **~End Innocent Times~** )

 _Five minutes later..._

After retrieving the chest full of the boys' toys, there was one item that Aqua immediately recongised and gasped in surprise, picking up the wooden Keyblade that she knew belonged to Terra who gave it to Ven years ago, as she muttered, "Is this..."

"You recongise it, Aqua?" Serenity asked, curiously as she gazed at the wooden Keyblade. She wondered who made it. It must've been either Terra or Ven if Aqua recongised the item.

"Oh, Ventus left that here." Pan said, explaining, "I guess it's a special keepsake or somethin'. But don't worry about him. He said he would be all right without it. And then he promised to visit us again with even better treasures-maybe enough to fill a hundred treasure chests."

"Ven...he was here." Aqua muttered while carefully caressing the item. So Ven really was still venturing out to other worlds, and it did make her realise that he can look after himself if he was still alright even now. Serenity was right. It was time for Aqua to accept the fact that Ven has indeed grown up.

Serenity then suddenly turned to her left, narrowing her eyes as she muttered after hearing what her friend said, "And someone else." sensing a pressence.

Aqua, hearing her friend, turned to the same direction after immediately sensing the pressence of darkness as well.

"What's the matter?" Cubby asked as he and the others noticed the concerned and serious looks on both Serenity and Aqua.

"It's nothing." Aqua replied as she put the wooden blade back into the chest, saying to the boys and Tink, "Best that you stay here." before taking off to the direction which was coming from the Indian Camp, with Serenity quickly following, much to the confusion of Pan and the others.

* * *

As both Serenity and Aqua raced towards to find who was the dark pressence while making their way to the Indian Camp, just then, the jerking feeling the former felt earlier this time came back with full force, hitting her almost like being attacked by an Unversed which made her gasp. From her right as she skid to a stop, the young Moon Queen caught something with her eye from a hill leading towards another path. That figure...it was awfully famililar. But it couldn't be, could it?

"Sailor Moon, what's wrong?" Aqua asked as she skid to a stop after noticing her friend's shocked expression. Whatever it was, it told her that it was very bad.

Feeling like she needed to know despite the other pressence here at the camp, Serenity came to a decision and turned to her friend, saying, "Aqua, you go investigate the Indian Camp. I think there's someone I know over there. I'll be right back." and took off to investigate.

"Sailor Moon!" Aqua cried out, but just as she was about to follow, an awfully familiar voice stopped her that made her turn to her left, her eyes widening as she immediately recongised the boy in the mask whom she and Serenity had fought back in Radiant Garden.

"So, have a good time hanging out with the kiddies?" Vanitas asked as he walked up. What he had in his hand made Aqua gasp.

"How'd you get that?" Aqua demanded, while fearing for the worst. What did Vanitas do to Peter Pan and the Lost boys and Tink?

Not answering, Vanitas instead grinned behind his mask, saying, "I think that kid's outgrown such a childish toy, if you ask my opinion." referring to Ven while grasping the wooden blade with both hands. With ease of his strength, he snaps the Keyblade in two, wood splintering into pieces. Aqua gasped in shock, as Vanitas then tossed the blade away and she reaches for it, seeing it fall flush to the ground.

Angered, she glared at the boy who continued, "Just like I've outgrown my need for you." while summoing his Keyblade, preparing to finish Aqua off once and for all.

How dare he do this!? Aqua never felt so angry in her life while clutching her fist while attempting to control her anger to avoid in forming darkness in her heart. No one would ruin her friends' friendship. "You freak!" She yelled as she summoned her Keyblade.

The two then fought against each other.

* * *

When Serenity arrived to where she thought she noticed someone very familiar, towards where Skull Rock was, she skid to a stop as she looked up near the cliff and gasped in shock. The familiar man with short black hair and coat, and the staff, with the cresent moon symbols.

"It cannot be!" Serenity gasped. But it was.

( **~The Key-KH:BBS~** )

Chancellor stood, gazing down at Serenity and felt sastified. At long last, she had come. Now he can finish what he intended to do. He then leaped from the hill and landed in front of her halfway, withdrawing his sword to make preparations for his final steps of claiming what was meant to be his and not for a woman hold that kind of power.

"Chancellor!? What are you doing here in the future?" Serenity asked, shocked beyond belief. Did Sailor Pluto send him into the future to see her? For what? She didn't understand.

"I have known all along it was a grave mistake to allow a woman to rule Silver Millinum." Chancellor began, gazing his cold eyes at Serenity. "The Silver Crystal should've been in the hands of a King of royal blood." before chuckling as he admitted, "It took me quite a bit of struggle to force Sailor Pluto to send me into the future..."

Serenity blinked, feeling extremely uneasy, as she could sense terrible darkness in the Chancellors heart, but didn't want to believe that the darkness had taken him, so she quired hesitatedly, "For what? To take me back?"

Chancellor laughed which send cold chills down Serenity's spine, as he said, "I'm afraid there will be no return for you, my dear. Nor you shall ever see your beloved mother and that foolish Prince Grimoire ever again."

The Moon Queen felt her heart froze, her stomach dropping as the words hit her hard. Her eyes trailled onto the Chancellor's sword, and widened when there was traces of blood crusted onto it's blade. No...it cannot be. It cannot.

Gasping in horror, Serenity demanded, her heart sinking at the terrible thoughts and half wanting to know the truth and half not wanting, "What have you done!? Where are mother and Grimoire!?" ( **~End The Key~** )

"Oh, your beloved Prince is in the dungeons along with his subjects." Chancellor said, as though it was nothing to worry about.

( **~Master, Tell me the Truth-KH:BBS Final Mix~** )

He then glared at her while continuing, "As for the Queen...it's such a tragedy that she died in my hands. Once I finish you off, your Prince shall be framed be me, sentenced to death, and the Silver Crystal and Silver Millinum shall be mine!" concluding with a roar as he stood to finish his mission, "You are no longer royal...Serenity!"

Serenity couldn't believe what she was hearing, and then the full truth hit her hard like a stone. She wasn't sent into the future as test if she was ready to take her mother's place. It was all a trick as Chancellor hated her family bloodline since the Silver Crystal only chose princesses in the royal blood to protect the Universe, and he had sent her here so that he could kill Selene and frame Grimoire so that he could enter the future and kill her here without anyone suspecting a thing.

It was all a lie. And now her mother was gone. Never to be seen again.

In grief, sorrow and now anger, Serentiy clutched her fist, before glaring up at Chancellor with tears falling freely from her eyes, yelling, "You traitor!" summoning her Scepter to fight. It did not matter whether she was rightfully chosen or not. All that mattered, despite that this would be difficult, she had to stop Chancellor on her own, to avenge her mother's death by this man's hands.

Chancellor than launched forward and swiped his sword at Serenity who dodged out of the way just in time before she blocked the sword with her Scepter, the two of them clashing one of the most heated battles in the Moon Queen's life. Serenity jumped backwards while narrowly avoiding the blade that missed her waist just by a few inches. The Chancellor then used his own abilities and zip-teleported in incredible speed a few times to attack Serenity who who could barely dodge it but managed to sense the evil traitor and used Moon Tiara Magic when she found her chance. Despite attempting to dodge it, Chancellor wasn't able to escape as it followed him before hitting him several times before he managed to knock it away with his sword.

This allowed Serenity to clash against Chancellor by thrusting her Scepter at him and even kicked and punched him in some of hand-to-hand combat Grimoire had also taught her when he trained her years before on the Moon in the Solar Universe. However, the evil traitor shoved her back by smacking her in the face, causing Serenity to stumble back.

"You will not power over me!" Chancellor hissed.

He then raised his sword skyward and then from strange red aura coming from it, several sharp pellets came shooting out from a circling direction when it was aimed at Serenity who had no choice but to but to dodge the attack as fast as she could as she knew that she had to wait until the attack was finished before she could counterattack the evil man again. When it was done, Serenity then had an idea and chanted her Moon Scepter Activation, but this time did Aqua's magical trick and held up her Scepter while twirling around as the Scepter's power of Moonlight was now formed into a misty swirl that attacked the Chancellor who tried and failed to get through it and was instead hit fully hard by the power which caused him great pain and growing weaker by the Princess's determination. Then once the attack fininished, Chancellor used this to his advantage as he zip-teleporting all over the place while thrusting and whooshing his sword at the young Queen at several seconds while she screamed out in pain, unable to to dodge for five times until she rolled out of the way, hissing in pain as she rechieved cuts to her arms and legs.

Fortunately, Aqua had given her a healing potion which, despite being a different kind of human, was still effective and Serenity quickly jugged it down that healed most of her injuries and restored most of her health, before leaping out of the way when Chancellor swooped into the air and thrusted his sword down to the ground, creating a shock-wave. She then raced forward and clashed against Chancellor again, sometimes she was blocked by the traitor's sword, and other times she managed to find an opening to hit him back, kneeing him in the gut and punching him in the face, mentally thanking her true love for all the lessons she learned and now fully remembered before Chancellor zip-teleported away again, this time reappearing near the wall of the cliff he stood on top of earlier.

"Behold, the power of the True King!" Chancellor bellowed as he levitated himself in the air by a few inches as he glowed bright red, then zipped around as he pointed out his sword, thrusting out so fast that Serenity had trouble dodging this strange and evil power. She was hit and flown all over the place a few times before she eventually raced around to avoid the attack while preforming her cartwheels even though she was starting to lose her strength again, meaning that wouldn't be long before she passed out or in this case, died.

Serenity then blocked Chancellor's attempts to stab her through the chest but was struggling against his might as he grinned evilly at her, with an expression that told her to give up and surrender the Silver Crystal. Serenity had no intentions, however, as she knew, she could not fail or give up, not when her people and her lover needed her the most in the past. Chancellor then grasped at Serenity's right wrist and twisted it that caused her to scream out, before he thrusted her Scepter out of her hand and then tossed her to the side with such strength that she hit a tree trunk hard that almost knocked the air out of her as she collasped to the ground, eyes clamped tightly as she hissed in pain. She struggled to stand as the Chancellor, seeing how he has won his rightful place, slowly approached her to finish it off and declare himself as the Silver Crystal's true chosen one, not a feeble woman who couldn't even fight.

But Serenity still refused to give up. She felt her heart burn, but it was a nice burn, one that made her realise that if she died now, then the Universe is doomed. Then an idea came to her, even if she was risking in losing her strength, but there was no other choice. So, with quick motion, she pulled out the Cresent Moon Wand, and materalized the Silver Crystal before attatching it to the Wand, which glowed in bright pink that successfully blinded the Chancellor who, shocked by this, was forced back.

With reanewed determination, Serenity stood while glaring at Chancellor, declaring, "I will not allow you to destroy our Universe, Chancellor! On Behalf of the Moon!" holding up her wand, and chanted, "Cosmic Moon Power!"

The Silver Crystal, at it's newest owner's resolve, glowed brightly that made Chancellor back up even more, while Serenity was now covered in the Crystal's light, glaring heatedly at the traitor who realised what was going on. In a furious attempt to finish her off, Chancellor once again his sword skyward and then from strange red aura coming from it, several sharp pellets came shooting out, aiming at Serenity who, not afraid, deflected the pellets back at him, much to his horror. He attempted to protect himself with his sword, but unfortunately for him, was struck and stabbed several times by his own pellets that made him gag and gasp in agony, quickly feeling his strength fading away.

Finally, the power of the Silver Crystal's light was far too much as Serenity concentrated while the burning light covered Chancellor's body in his weakened state, making him realise that he was wrong. He could not defeat Queen Serenity at all and the as long as she held the Silver Crystal, he could not have it's power. With a roaring scream of agony and defeat, Chancellor could only choke, "Light...! B-But why!?" ( **~End Master, Tell me the Truth~** )

At this, Chancellor lose consciousness before he slowly fell backwards. But even then, he never hit the ground, because his body then disintegrated until there was nothing left of him at all. His word, likewise, disintegrated as well, fading out of existance.

He was dead.

As the crystal's light faded from her body, thoroughly exhausted and yet hurt in her heart, Serenity panted before collasping onto her hands and knees, the Cresent Moon Wand and Silver Crystal dropping onto the ground. Despite the hardwon victory, she felt more like she failed and lost.

"I've done it...the traitor is...finished." Serenity muttered, before saddness and loss hit her hard, "But...mother...she's gone."

Serenity tried to stand up, but then fell and layed on her ground, tears falling freely as she sobbed, her heart aching in more ways than one. "Mother...I'm so sorry. Chancellor is right...I have no right to be Queen..."

( **~Destiny's Union-KH:BBS~** )

As she gazed at the sky and the sun, Serenity could only close her eyes as she passed out. She was, however, unaware that the Silver Crystal glowed again, along with her body. It seemed to be sensing something...

And possibly sending her somewhere else to ease her heart.

* * *

 _Flash-Back: Serenity's memory._

 _Serenity stood on the balcony of her room, staring down at the gardens of the Moon Kingdom, as Earth could be seen in the sky, glowing in the light of the sun and the moon itself, and stars twinkling. But her thoughts were that of her duties, but she didn't feel ready._

 _"Tomorrow, I'll be Queen. But, what if I am not ready?" Serenity thought to herself, thinking about the Silver Crystal ceremony._

 _"I'm certain it will be alright." A familiar gentle voice spoke behind her, causing Serenity to turn to see Prince Grimoire approach her with his usual kind smile, as he continued, "Everyone will be there to support you, Serenity."_

 _Despite this, Serenity couldn't help but still feel worried, even as she said, "I certainly hope so." before questioning about his own royal bloodline, " What about you, Grimoire. Are you ready?"_

 _Grimoire looked rather embarrassed, as he answered, "Actually, I am the youngest in my family and, well, taking over my father's throne or even being a prince doesn't interest me. There are people more important to me than becoming King."_

 _"Who?"_

 _The prince gazed at her, smiling shyly, "You."_

 _While she was surprised, Serenity smiled as she and Grimoire held each other in their arms while gazing up at the sky. At this moment, she felt a bit better, realising that he always did make her feel better, despite her doubts._

* * *

End of Flash-Back:

( **~End Destiny's Union~** )

When Serenity had awoken, the place she saw surrounding her was not what she had expected. Instead, she found herself in an unusual place, with strange modern buildings, a strange looking tower that stood up in the morning sky, and she was outside of a house with a red roof and a small balcony.

As she stood up, somehow healed from her injuries, she wondered aloud, "Where am I?"

"Serena!" An unfamiliar voice called out.

"Sorry, Mama! I gotta go!" Another unfamiliar and much younger voice called out.

Serenity turned and to her right at the path doorway, was a woman with longish blue hair, and a little six year old girl with blond hair and blue eyes, wearing a pink jumper, blue skirt, white socks and pink shoes, holding out a small bag as she looked like she was about to head out to somewhere. The little was apparently named Serena, and she looked very adorable, like Kairi back in Radiant Garden.

"Serena, you forgot your lunch." Serena's mother pointed out, holding out a small bag which had apparently food in it.

Realising this, Serena blushed sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head as she giggled, " Oh, right. Sorry." before accepting the bag from her mother and then waved goodbye to her for the day.

"Have a nice day, dear!" Serena's mother waved.

"Bye, mama! See you after school!" Serena waved as her mother walked back inside, happily skipping.

Serenity, who kept herself as hidden as she could, smiled warmly as it made her remember the times when she was that age with her mother. But then gasped as she gazed more fully onto the little girl. The child's heart...it was full of pure light...but it was similiar to that of the Moon Kingdom. She then gasped slightly Serena accidently tripped and fell onto the ground. So the Moon Princess raced over and knelt down to help the little girl to stand up.

"Are you alright?" Serenity asked.

Serena sighed, "Me and my clumsiness." before gazing at the nice lady who helped her, and said happily, "Thank you, ma'am." but then gapped in surprise as she gazed fully at Serenity.

Serenity did the same, as her eyes widened. The hair-style...it was just like her own and her mother's. The little girl is identical to herself. How was this possible?

( **~Serenity's Theme*Yuna's Theme-FFX*~** )

Serena, not understanding the situation, then said warmly, "You're very pretty." which brought Serenity back to reality and made it slightly flattered at the girl's kindness.

"T-Thank you." Serenity replied, before quiring kindly, " Say, do you mind telling me your name?"

"My name is Serena." Serena answered without hesitation.

' _Serena...I've always wanted a daughter named Serena. Could this mean...?_ ' Serenity thought to herself. She recalled what Grimoire told her, and since Serena here did look like that of her family, it could be very possible.

She must've frowned at the reminder of her own mother's death, because Serenity blinked when Serena asked, quickly concerned, "What's wrong? You look sad."

Hesitating a little, Serenity then sighed, admitting half of the truth of her loss, "Well, it's just...I've just learned today that my mother has...gone to a place very far away."

"You mean heaven?" Serena asked, suddenly feeling sorry for the pretty lady.

Serenity nodded, reminded of her own failure, "Yes...I am to blame because I didn't know. Now I will never see her again."

"That's not true, you'll see her again." Serena pointed out kindly. When Serenity gazed at her questionly, the little girl continued warmly, "My Mommy told me that people who go to a long sleep go to Heaven, and when the people they love go to Heaven too someday, they'll see each other again. I think you'll see your Mommy again someday too. And it's not your fault. You just didn't know, and everybody doesn't know everything that happens."

Serenity blinked again, stunned by the little girl's words. Then, she realised that Serena was right. She had not known, and yet, deep down she felt that even in death, she would see her loved ones once more. The little girl's words only made her belief stronger, before saying, "You're right. You seem to be a brave young lady towards strangers. Are you not scared?"

"Should I be?" Serena asked, curiously, and that's when Serenity knew it was true. Then Serena realised how late it was getting and cried out, "I gotta get to school, or I'll be late!"

She then gave Serenity a cute cursty before saying, "Thank you again, Ma'am."

"You're very welcome, Serena." Serenity smiled, as she waved goodbye to Serena who waved goodbye as well, before turning and left Serenity on her own to head to another day of school.

As she watched Serena go, Serenity fully understood the truth of meeting the little girl. The power of rebirth Grimoire once told her is true. But that would mean...she thought about the Silver Crystal and realised that Serena, the little girl...she is her own daughter, reborn here in this world, coming to realise that this was Earth, the closest world where there was peace. But then, what would become of Silver Millinum.

The moment she closed her eyes, she suddenly found herself passing out again as though it was a dream, and unknown to her, her body glowed once more...

* * *

"Sailor Moon! Sailor Moon! Sailor Moon!" A distance familiar voice called out to her, while Serenity was regaining consciousness from where she previously passed out after her fight against Chancellor. The moment her vision returned, kneeling beside her in concern was Peter Pan who asked worriedly, "Are you alright? What happened?"

Feeling her strength return to her, Serenity nodded, as she stood up before picking up her Cresent Moon Wand with the Silver Crystal, and gratefully accepted the Scepter that Pan had handed out to her while she replied, "I'm alright." ( **~End Serenity's Theme*Yuna's Theme*~** )

Looking around, she then asked, "Where's Aqua?"

"I thought she was with you." Pan answered as he scratched his head.

Suddenly remembering why, Serenity nodded, "She must still be at the Indian Camp."

* * *

When Serenity and Pan both returned to the camp, they found Aqua in the same position as Serenity had been a little while ago, since Aqua had defeated Vanitas who disappeared but passed out after a long hard battle. Serenity and Pan both rushed over to her, as Serenity shook her friend to wake her up.

"Aqua! Aqua! Are you alright?" Serenity cried out. To her and Pan's relief, Aqua woke up as well, and the former helped the Keyblade Master to stand as well.

"What happened to you?" Pan asked.

"I'm fine." Aqua told them, having regained her strength.

When they looked around, Pan then noticed the broken wooden Keyblade and cried out in dismay, "Oh no! Look at Ven's treasure!"

Serenity gasped, "It's ruined..."

Despite this, Aqua know understood as she shook her head, telling the others, "It's okay. Whatever it is that binds us together isn't going to break so easily...and that's out real treasure." as she went over towards the handle half of the item and picked it up, adding, "I think Ventus knew that. That's why he left this behind."

Realising what she meant, Pan smiled as he said while offering to both Aqua and Serenity, "You must really be close. And that's somethin' pretty special. You and Ventus...and Terra, was it? Like Jason and Grovyle and Mickey, and you, Sailor Moon. One day you should all come back!" while having heard of both Jason and Mickey from Tinker Bell earlier despite that the names really came from Ven.

"I'd like that." Aqua thanked.

"So would I." Serenity added, while thinking to herself, ' _Mother may be gone, but Silver Millinum isn't yet. Not in my time._ ' thinking about her meeting with Serena, not knowing how it happened but was glad that it did.

Finally she understood and nodded. She may not be like Selene, but Serenity would do her own best for the people of the Moon Kingdom once she returne to the past. Gazing up the sky, she mentally spoke to her mother who was watching her from the Afterlife, ' _Mother...your death will not go in vain. I will do my best to take your place and watch over our Kingdom. One day...we may see each other again._ '

After that, both Serenity and Aqua bid their new friends of Neverland goodbye before leaving the world behind to continue their quest, unaware of two more meetings that would about to happen and also the many more truths that their other travelling friends would find that would decide the fate of all of them.

* * *

 **A/N: Phew! We're at the end of Neverland and in the next chapter, things will start to get pretty dark and well, shocking as well as astonding. See you in the next chapter!**


	33. CHAPTER 32: Truths and Revolations-1

**Disclaimer:** The name _Selene_ is the name of the Moon Goddess who is the daughter of Zeus, according to Greek legends.

 **Author's note: This is now officially my longest story I've ever written and we're still not at the final chapter yet! But we're getting** _ **pretty**_ **close to it! Time for more shocks and such!**

 **I only own the rights of Jason, Lyla, and Chancellor. The rest belong rightfully to Square Enix, Disney, Nintendo and Toei.**

* * *

CHAPTER 32: Truths and Revolations-1.

Meanwhile, back at the Mysterious Tower, Donald Duck the Court Magician, who is a white duck in wizards cloths, and Goofy, lanky dog who is the Captain of the Knights, sat at the stairs of the tower outside with very worry expressions. When they rechieved word that their close best friend and king, Mickey, had left with a human boy named Jason, the two immediately raced here from Disney Town, only to find that there wasn't a single thing the two could do but wait.

Unfortunately, even Master Yen Sid couldn't pin-point Mickey and Jason's locations, and Donald and Goofy couldn't help but worry.

"Garwsh, the King must be pretty far away by now..." Goofy muttered sadly, in which Donald gave a sad and worried sigh, "Aww..."

Just then, their concerned expressions broken all of the sudden, they heard a strange sound coming towards them. When Donald and Goofy both looked up, their eyes widened as a shooting beam of light strikes the ground with a loud boom,

sending the two shrieking in fright that made them jump to their feet onto the ground. They get their bearings when they realised they were fine and stared into the light, gasping, daring to hope.

"King Mickey!" Donald exclaimed happily, only to moan in disappointment when the light faded into not Mickey Mouse or even Jason, but a teenaged boy who layed a bit crippled on the soft grass.

It was Ven who groaned at the very bumpy ride as the teenaged Keyblade Wielder wondered how did Mickey and Jason even managed to cope with such a bumpy and rather uncomfortable ride. It was hard to control. When Mickey said that that crystal acted on it's own, he wasn't kidding.

"Nope, doesn't look like him." Goofy sighed, but then immediately shook the disappointment off when he noticed the familiar crystal in Ven's hand. It took him a few moments to realise it, but when he did, he pointed at the item, exclaiming in some relief, "Look! That feller's got the Star Shard the King borrowed!"

"King?" Ven asked as he regained his bearings, then realised who these two guys, whom he expected came from Disney Town, were talking about. But when he realised that Goofy was pointing at the Star Shard, he then realised, "Oh, you must be talking about Mickey." while mentally surprised that one of his new friends he met earlier was a Keyblade wielder and a king.

When he stood up, he began to explain to the two, " I saw him, but-" only to be cut off when Donald and Goofy, in great sheer relief, immediately approached Ven and pushed and dragged him along with them towards the tower, "Wha-huh? Hey, take it easy!"

"Are we glad to see you!" Donald said happily.

"Come on, let's go!" Goofy said to Ven, urgently and happily.

What the trio and even Master Yen Sid were about to discover, however, would only cause more worries and even...more shocking truths.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Lanes Between, Grovyle and Terra were gliding through when up ahead, a light shined in front of them, which as they got closer, they could both feel the warmth from it. They immediately realised that light was guiding them to another world...and a very calm, peaceful and warm welcoming one too. It suddenly put their hearts at ease.

So they allowed themselves to be engulfed by the light and when they opened their eyes, Grovyle and Terra, who had dismissed his armor and glider, found themselves standing on a beach at a sunset on an island which had a built up wooden shack, wooden platforms and fun activities for children, even for teenagers, to play in, and a wooden bridge that connects to a much smaller island with a bent-out of shape palm tree, the waves lapping against the shore. Behind the duo, was a crystal clear water fall with a pond that was next to a path that led into a cave hidden by bush and flowers. It was beautiful.

While Grovyle glanced around the calm and peaceful island as the mainland was up ahead not too far off, about maybe ten minutes via sailing from here to there, Terra then looks down and sees a star-shaped fruit pulled in by a wave. He bends down to pick it up and takes out his charm, as he remembered what Aqua told him about this fruit.

" _Somewhere out there, there's this tree with star-shaped fruit..._ " Aqua told him the night before the Mark of Mastery.

As Terra gazed around, there he saw, on the smaller island, was the very tree Aqua had described. While he gazed at it, Grovyle, deciding to investigate the smaller island, was already a little bit ahead as he entered the Seaside Shack and walks up the stairs, with Terra following him, both of them left to their own thoughts of why they were brought here.

' _Jason...Even though I'm now closer in learning the truth...it seems this keeps driving us apart. Everywhere I look, I'm no closer to you. Now the light has brought Terra and I here. What could this mean?_ ' Grovyle thought to himself in concern.

( **~Destiny Islands-KH:BBS~** )

Just as Grovyle and Terra both exited the shack and were crossing the bridge to the island, which was really just as sandbar, all of the sudden, a very young voice was calling out, "Hey, slow down!"

The two turned to see two very young boys, one four years old with brown spiky hair, blue eyes, white t-shirt, red shorts and blue shoes, and another boy, a year older than the former who was the one who called out, having silver hair, light blue eyes, yellow shirt, navy shorts and white shoes, racing each other as the two kids, fully unaware of Grovyle and Terra, raced passed them as the four year old boy panted at his five year old friend, "Would you just wait for me?"

"Giving up already? Come on, Sora." The silver-haired boy teased, being a step ahead of his friend.

Sora, the four year old boy, panted and nearly slowed to a stop, "That's enough, I can't run anymore!"

The two boys eventually reached the sandbar before taking a seat on the star-shaped tree's horizontal trunk, staring over the water, watching the sunset and slowly disappear into the horizon. Seeing how peaceful things were here and how close the boys were, Grovyle and Terra both smiled, thinking back of their times with their friends in seperate worlds, then decided it was best to leave the children alone.

However, something in realization caused them to turn back and gaze at the children again, or in Terra's case...gaze at the silver-haired boy. He sensed something within the child...Light. Was Terra guided here in order to meet that boy? Frowning, he turned to return to the beach, while Grovyle gazed at both the silver haired child and Sora.

"That young boy...He seems...a bit like Terra..." Grovyle thought as he gazed at the silver-haired boy, before gazing at the brown-haired boy, Sora, adding to himself, "And the other boy...his heart is surprisingly strong and powerful...how could a child have such inner power?" as he sensed such great strengths within their hearts, but couldn't understand why.

That's when he remembered what the Magic Mirror told him back at Dwarfwoodlands.

 _ **"For the sight of the one who is slowly awakening his heart's inner power."**_

Heart's inner power? Grovyle thought deeply about this. While the silver-haired boy held potential, so did the other boy, and yet...Sora seemed far more special within the heart despite not having any kinds of special abilities within his vains like others do. He then sighed before turning to head back to the beach down below, the two boys oblivious to two strangers that appeared.

Sora then noticed someone coming towards the docks of the island, and then stood, waving at the rower on the small dingy, "Oh! Hi! We're over here!" before friendly tapping his friend's shoulder, challenging playfully, "Riku, race ya. First one to the boat gets to be captain!"

He then jumped off the tree and then ran, laughing, even though the other boy, Riku, wasn't in the mood to race anymore. Despite this, Sora kept on running happily, while Riku just walked before the boy noticed Terra...there was something about the grown up stranger that...seemed odd.

Sora, being gullible, just runs along the beach but slows to a walk as he catches a glance at Terra. Once he has enough looking, he starts running again to the dock. Little did Sora know, Grovyle was leaning against a tree near the secret place near the waterfall of a small lagoon, arms crossed, deep in thoughts about what he sensed. But as the gecko-Pokemon gazed at Sora's back, all of the sudden, his vision blurred of that of what would be coming; in young Sora's place, was Ven, and then a few seconds later, was...and older teenaged Sora in a short black hooded jacket, a blue and red jump shirt, black shorts with gold and red pockets, black and yellow shoes, black fingerless gloves with white designs, and a crown-chained necklace.

Grovyle blinked in surprise, which was then his vision returned to normal and the four year old Sora was there, having made it to the docks. The boy he'd seen...was a fifteen year old Sora in eleven years to come, but since Temporal Tower would be destroyed in only ten years, that vision wasn't meant to happen. Could he had just seen...an alternate future that would happen if history changed? Did that mean, since he and Jason were here...the future was already changing? Then, why wasn't he feeling the effects of disappearing? Was it because it hasn't fully changed yet?

"So how did you get here, anyway?" Riku's voice brought Grovyle back to reality as the latter gazed in front of him, realising that, to his surprise, Riku was talking to Terra who seemed hesitated to respond to Riku's question.

That was then Grovyle realised that Riku had figured out that he and Terra were not from here, and since no one lived on this island that was just a large playground, the five year old had figured it out already. Talk about a smart young man. ( **~End Destiny Islands~** )

"Is there some reason you're interested in the outside world?" Terra asked in return.

Not fazed by the lack of answers, Riku then gazed out at the ocean again, as he answered, "Yeah. I wanna be strong one day. Like that kid who left. He went to the outside world- I bet he's really strong now. I know it's out there somewhere- the strength that I need."

While Grovyle was wondering what 'kid' was Riku talking about, Terra asked again carefully, "Strength for what?"

Riku smiled as he turned to Terra, replying, "To protect the things that matter. You know, like my friends."

Grovyle and Terra absorbed the words Riku had told them, the two smiled as Terra had come to a decision. If anything happened to him, Aqua, Ven, the Master and even others, the worlds would still need protection. As much as it irked him to choose someone so young, Terra decided that it may be for the best.

With a nod, Terra told Riku, "Outside this tiny world is a much bigger one." before he summoned his Keyblade, and then knelt to Riku's height, before holding the hilt out to the boy, much to Grovyle's surprise.

Terra then said, in some form of speech like some kind of ceremony, "In your hand, take this key. So long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking... its wielder you shall one day be. And you will find me, friend- no ocean will contain you then. No more borders around, or below, or above, so long as you champion the ones you love."

While Riku didn't really understand this, he felt he could trust this man. So, he gently grasped the hilt of the Keyblade and held onto it for a few moments. For a split second, the boy felt...some warmth inside him, and it was a good feeling. Little did he know, he'd been chosen to become a Keyblade wielder...and that had set course to his future in ten years time.

"Riku!" Sora called up, causing Riku to let go of the keyblade and he and Terra, and Grovyle all gazed at Sora who was waving at Riku, "C'mon, hurry it up!"

As Riku waved back at Sora, Terra dismissed the Keyblade while saying to him quickly, "You've gotta keep this a secret, okay? Otherwise, all the magic will wear off."

Realising what this meant, Riku nodded in a silent promise and laughed along with Terra who playfully ruffled his hair. After saying goodbye to the older guy, Riku met with Sora halfway as the latter reached the beach again, as Sora asked, curiously, "Hey, what was all that about?"

"Ah, y'know." Riku replied, keeping his promise not to say anything, while looking away and mimcked Sora's usual movements; placing his hands behind his head.

"Know what?" Sora asked, and when he wasn't answered, he pouted, "Why won't you tell me? Who was that guy-somebody you know?"

Riku grinned as he said teasingly, "Maybe." as he walked towards the docks.

Sora got annoyed as he pouted while following his best friend, "Aw, there you go again! Just tell me."

"I really can't. I've gotta keep it a secret." Riku told him, a bit more serious this time.

"Not with me you don't!" Sora pointed out, pounding his chest proudly as he declared with a smile, "I'm like the best secret-keeper in the world!"

Riku rolled his eyes, muttering, "Nice try." as he headed towards the boat.

"Aww. Riku!" Sora whined as he joined him.

While Grovyle chuckled at the two boys that reminded himself of his times with Jason, he repeated what Riku had told Terra, " _"Protect the things that matter"_ " before realising what he had forgotten and now remembered. He'd known the truth of light all along. "I see now. There is no bringing back time, but there is a way to protect it by changing history. It's going to take a while, but one day, Temporal Tower will be protected before it collaspes, then humans and Pokemon will be able to live peacefully."

As he stood straight, Grovyle gazed at the two children who were heading back to the mainland, as he concluded, thinking about what he'd seen in that brief vision, "That's something worth protecting. And I want those two children to have a bright future as well."

Terra had been thinking along the similiar lines, realising that he and Riku had a lot in common. As he stood, he nodded to himself, "Right. My friends matter to me, too. So, I still have things that I have to protect."

But as Grovyle and Terra left this world of light behind, neither of them realise that they were being lured into a trap...that would cause them to become seperated and that their friends were being pulled into grave danger.

* * *

 _Back with Jason and Mickey...during the previous visits with the other travellers..._

What seemed like forever which was really under much less time, Jason and Mickey were both spat out of the corridor of darkness and the two landed hard onto the seemingly familiar barren dirt ground. When they both recovered and stood up, their eyes widened as they immediately recongised the place where they'd landed. The empty barren world...

"Huh? This is...we're back where we started!" Jason exclaimed, as this was the first world he and Mickey had landed since leaving the Tower.

"The same world we met Ven." Mickey agreed, scratching his head. Did Vanitas expect for round 2 here in this world? If so, then Mickey and Jason had no intentions of doing so, especially since this world seemed pretty awful and empty.

Thinking along the same lines, Jason surpressed a shudder as he said, "We gotta get outta here."

Mickey nodded and reached for his pockets for the Star Shard, and was quite shocked when his hand gripped at...thin air. Horrified, he looked inside the pocket and found it empty, before checking the rest of his pockets and quickly realised in panic, "Oh no! It's gone! The Star Shard's gone!" before looking back and forth for any signs of it having landed on the ground, but again, found nothing.

This made Jason shocked as he exclaimed, starting to panic as well, "No way! Where could it be!?"

As he tried to calm down and think, Mickey's eyes widened as he realised how he lost it...back when Vanitas had pushed him and Jason through the portal back in Neverland with a gust of wind power. It was back in the previous world they'd been in.

"It must've fell out when Vanitas threw us into that corridor of darkness!" Mickey muttered, panicking.

"AH!" Jason screamed, panicking to the point of nearly going into a hysterical breakdown, " What do we do!? Without the Star Shard, we're stuck!" since they had no other way of getting across to other worlds, and his wrist was now rendered useless since it needed the full Star Shard to help it glow.

"You do not need that little item to go anywhere anymore." A dark, raspy voice spoke behind the duo before Mickey could answer.

( **~Xehanort's Theme-KH:BBS~** )

Hearing the voice immediatley send cold icy chills down Jason and Mickey's spines, and immediately, the same dark pressence of evil blurred their vision in their minds' eyes, before they returned to reality and quickly whipped around to see an old man approach them, his golden eyes gleaming at them as he stopped halfway, while the two travellers turned fully to face him, as he greeted, "We meet again, young ones."

Their eyes widened as they recongised him. It was Xehanort.

"Hey, you're the guy we saw back in Radiant Garden!" Jason exclaimed, before he quickly realised that...if this guy was here and Vanitas sent them both here, then that would mean..."You...you're the one that's with Vanitas, aren't you!?" pointing at Xehanort accusingly.

That's when Mickey now fully remembered the old man, as he exclaimed in shock, "Wait a minute! Now I remember!" as a memory hit him hard...one from four years ago during another adventure. How could he've forgotten?

* * *

 _Flash-Back: During the events of "Mickey's Memory Quest 2: The Search for Zelda..._

 _As Mickey led Donald and Goofy up towards the tower to make sure Master Yen Sid was alright due to a nightmare of seeing Retro-Mickey's memory of an evil Dark Man with the power of sands murdering another powerful Sorcerer, Den Yid, the doors opened before the trio could even reach it and paused. The trio were shocked when an old man, one they didn't recongise, with unusual golden eyes, stepped through and down the stairs, apparently leaving._

 _While the trio stepped aside a little to allow the man to pass, he gazed at Mickey who felt an unusual shudder down his spine and felt...quite dark and terrifying pressence that made his blood run cold. Mickey tried to avoid the old man's eyes as he then turned away and continued onward. The young mouse, having only just one year of being a Keyblade wielder, couldn't help but have his eyes follow the man, and already he sensed something...quite evil about the man. Shaking that off, he told his friends that they now had to make sure Yen Sid was still alive._

 _And while Yen Sid was indeed alright, little did Mickey know, he would be seeing the other old man again in just a few short years to come..._

* * *

End of Flash-Back:

Now Mickey fully remembered and now knew that deep down for four years, he'd been right, and he wished that he wasn't. While he was still afraid of the man in front of him and Jason, he was also shocked and angry, now also remembering where he had heard the name 'Xehanort' before, exclaiming accusingly, "You're Master Xehanort!" having heard of the name from Master Yen Sid.

"Master Xehanort...?" Jason repeated, before asking in shock in realization, since Mickey did indeed recongise the old guy, unable to believe it, "You mean he...!?" but trailled off.

Jason couldn't believe it. Xehanort was a Keyblade wielder! A Keyblade Master! No wonder Vanitas could use the Keyblade as well. The question was...why was Xehanort causing so much trouble instead of doing what Keyblade wielders were meant to do, like protecting the worlds from darkness?

"Xehanort! Answer me!" Mickey yelled at the traitorous Keyblade Master, "Why are you and Vanitas sending the Unversed into the worlds!?"

Finding the king's and Jason's glares amusing, Xehanort smirked as he replied while his plan was going more perfectly than he thought, "It's merely a test for Terra and Ventus to see if they are both ready to fufill their destinies. For you see, Ventus is not who you both think he is, oh but not even the poor lad knows of this, for he has lost all of his memories, aside his name."

Despite not understanding what Xehanort was talking about, it made sense that Ven was a target, but now the worries of both Terra and Grovyle only increased in Jason and Mickey's hearts. Jason then demanded as he didn't want this old evil guy to hurt anyone anymore than he did, "What're you gonna do to Ven and Terra, and to Grovyle!?"

"Their fates have already been decided, as it is yours, Jason." Xehanort grinned.

"How'd you know my name!?" Jason exclaimed.

"I came across your friend who was searching for you, while he was with Terra, but not even they know of their fates." Xehanort answered, referring to his first meeting with Grovyle just before Radiant Garden.

Mickey continued to glare at the evil wielder, asking, "Whaddya mean!?"

( **~End Xehanort's Theme~** )

"It it not of your concern, my little King." Xehanort muttered to Mickey who was again shocked. The former chuckled, also having remembered their first very brief meeting four years ago, "Yes, I know of your adventures as well." before shaking his head as though what he had heard of was the most saddest thing he'd ever heard,"...such a waste, and it's a pity you left without a word in helping a friend to find another...failing your Mark of Mastery, and luring the both of yourselves to your doom."

Mickey gasped, eyes widened in realization. He hadn't even thought of that...the risks of saving Ven and fighting Vanitas earlier. Vanitas would've told Xehanort about him and Jason since the evil duo wanted to use Ven and Terra for something very awful. Then they had plotted the evil scheme and waited for the right time...to kidnap both Jason and Mickey himself...to lure Ven right into a trap! How could he have not seen that?

Xehanort laughed evilly, seeing the expression on Mickey's face, confirming the latter's theory and fears, "So you see, that you both are used as bait, granting me leverage to lure Ventus and for him to recall his true power!" spreading his arms out as though he was adressing to a confrence.

"What about the worlds!?" Jason demanded, shocked as he too had realised the troubles. Ven was now in danger...because of his own stupidity.

"Do not fear for the worlds, boy." Xehanort told him casually, "You should be thanking me to keep your existance and the existance of your friend and all others in the future alive. The worlds are better off fading into darkness, just as yours will be."

This made both Jason and Mickey now furious. Xehanort was willing to destroy the worlds...just for Jason's dark future to happen. The evil wielder must be the true cause of Temporal Tower's collaspe. So, despite knowing that Xehanort was a Master, they still summoned their Keyblades to fight their way out of this and stood in fighting position.

"I'd rather die to keep the worlds safe than live in a world of darkness for the rest of my life! We're not gonna let you destroy the worlds, Xehanort!" Jason declared angrily and bravely.

"All you want is to make everything disappear! I'm not forgiving you for that, Xehanort!" Mickey yelled in agreement, adding with slight fear and stuttering to try and keep the said fear down, "You're...you're an evil monster! Not what I'd call a person!"

( **~Black Powder-KH:BBS~** )

"If you wish to fight me, then allow me to test you, and destroy your hearts and existances!" Xehanort declared, having known that this would happen and this too was part of his plan. He then held out his right hand and summoned darkness which formed into a Keyblade.

But this Keyblade made both Jason and Mickey gasp as their eyes widened at the sight of the blade. It was...very gothic looking with a horrible pattern of evil blackness, a goat's head incrafted by the hilt, and that tip side of the blade...was a blue cat-like eye design that looked so real that...the duo couldn't help but feel like that it was...staring at them right into their hearts and souls.

"That Keyblade...such terrible darkness!" Mickey shuddered, really frightened but struggled to keep that fear down to focus on the battle that was about to start. He'd never seen or sensed such horrible dark and evil power in his life. It was almost as bad as...another monster he fought four years ago.

Even Jason couldn't believe what he was seeing, as he protested, "I thought Keyblades were to protect the worlds!"

Despite this, Xehanort didn't say anything further as he then held out his Keyblade pointing at them and shot out dark pellets that formed into dark energy pillers that attempted to surround both Jason and Mickey who both quickly dodged and leaped out of the way with real difficulty as the pillers seemed to follow them no mattter where they went before Mickey managed to block some with his Orbs of Light to dissipate them to give him and Jason a free chance to fight. Jason then tossed his Keyblade at Xehanort, but was shocked when the old master easily teleported away and avoiding the Keyblade which returned to the eleven year old boy who then cried out in pain as Xehanort suddenly appeared and thrusted at him several times before Mickey raced in and body-slammed the evil man's side, shoving him away before healing his friend with Curaga.

The two then cried out as Xehanort had summoned ice bolts that both painfully froze and electrocuted them before the evil master delivered devastating blows at the duo who then tried to block Xehanort's Keyblade with their own Keyblades. Mickey then quickly chanted Blizzaga that hit Xehanort in the face which allowed Jason to thrust and slash at him at least five times before teleporting away before Jason had the chance to slash at him sky-upper-cut style. The two then rolled out of the way when Xehanort thrusted at them again while teleporting at the same time which didn't give them any time to even stop for a few seconds to catch their breath. Despite this, Jason again tossed his Keyblade while Mickey summoned Firaga once they were up close to him and this time managed to hit him before delivering their own combots that threw him back.

Even so, Xehanort again teleported before summoning another spell which made the ground shake before Mickey realised what was about to happen. So he grabbed Jason's arm and moved him out the way just as rock pillers rose from the ground that nearly trapped or stabbed them to death, even though the earth tremors were causing them to briefly lose their balance, but Mickey again managed to use Curaga, but even then, the magical energy as well as his and Jason's inner energy were starting to slow down due to their previous fight against Chancellor which didn't give them enough time to recover fully as Vanitas had ambushed them.

That's when Jason and Mickey both came to a desperate conclusion as they blocked and or dodged more of Xehanort's slashs and thrusts which unfortunately hit them so hard that they were coming too tired but they were desperate to keep on fighting in they were ever going to get out of this alive. So when they both managed to break free and in a safe distance, they then nodded to each other and quickly preformed their light attack.

Mickey held out his hand to Jason, calling out, "C'mon!"

"Let's go!" Jason agreed while joining hands with Mickey and once again the two formed a circle their backs touching and then held out their Keyblade which created the swirling circle of light, spreading the area as Xehanort attempted to get to them, but to his slight surprise, no matter how many times he tried, even with his teleporting ability, he was knocked back painfully by the power of light by the two young wielders, but even then, it unfazed him as his power was mure superior than two younger generations, one of them refusing to accept the darkness.

However, to both Jason and Mickey's shock, once the attack was done, Xehanort immediately chanted more dark energy pillers that encircled them and then hit them several times despite Mickey's attempts to use barrier to block it and Jason whacking at some of them in a futile attempt to knock them away before the two were thrown back and land on the ground hard. Despite this, Jason and Mickey both stood up and rolled out of the way as Xehanort teleported in front of them and thrusted his Keyblade onto the ground, creating a small shock-wave that hit them hard again.

Despite this, Jason and Mickey both stood up while struggling, but they refused to give up despite realising that this was a fight that they were going to lose. The two glared at Xehanort who grinned evilly at them, as though he already claimed himself the winner of this match.

Even so, the two younger wielders raced forward to continue the fighting.

The result would be seen by four others in another world...( **~End Black Powder~** )

* * *

 _At the same time back at the Mysterious Tower..._

When Donald and Goofy both Ven to Yen Sid's study, the trio were standing before the powerful Sorcerer who once again was seated by his desk, as Goofy and Donald stood in attention before the Sorcerer, with Goofy saying, "Yen Sid, sir! We just got a clue as to where the King and Jason might be!"

Ven glanced at both of them before gazing up to Yen Sid, surprised. So this was Master Yen Sid, the one whom Mickey told him about earlier. He looked and seemed really powerful. Like with Master Eraqus, it made Ven feel a little uneasy, and he knew that he had to respect the sorcerer as well.

"Ah, Ventus." Yen Sid nodded, acknowlging the boy who blinked in surprise by the fact that Yen Sid knew Ven's name. The sorcerer then continued firmly, "Eraqus has told me much about you. If I am not mistaken, you were ordered to return home."

Ven now immediately felt very uncomfortable. Of course Master Eraqus would know Master Yen Sid. Just great. Knowing that he was in trouble again, he reluctantedly began to try and explain his reason while knowing that it was against the wishes of Eraqus, "Well, sir, I..."

Yen Sid shook his head with an understanding smile, already sensing that Ven's personality matched that of his own young apprentince, saying, "No matter. Mickey has difficulty following directions, too. As for Jason, well, let's just say that young man has similiar stubbornness." since he wasn't really surprised.

Ven was surprised by this reponse, but at the same time, was very relieved. So he chuckled a bit sheepishly. Well, it was a relief that Yen Sid wasn't angry, not even at Mickey or Jason. The old man was stern, but at least he was understanding and kind. No wonder Mickey respected him. At least Yen Sid wasn't over-protective like Eraqus, Terra and Aqua were.

Getting back to business, Yen Sid then questioned to the trio, "Where is this clue to Mickey and Jason's whereabouts?"

"I've got it." Donald answered as he approached the desk and placed the Star Shard he took from Ven onto the wooden desk in front of the sorcerer, before walking back to Ven and Goofy's side.

"This feller Venquist-Ventilate, Veggie-" Goofy began, only to have trouble in pronouncing Ven's full name since it was difficult for someone like him, but he kept on trying anyway, much to Donald's usual annoyance while the duck facepalmed himself in exasperation.

After shaking his head in annoyance, Donald then grumbled sharply at his dumb-witted friend, "Just call him Ven!" to make things far easier.

Fortunately, Ven smiled as he told the two, "Sure. That's what I usually go by." much to Donald's relief and Goofy's understanding.

Calm again, Donald continued for Goofy to Yen Sid, "Ven had it when he got here."

"Please explain." Yen Sid requested.

Ven nodded, and explained, "I ran into Mickey and Jason. But we got sent flying into the light-I don't know where they went. They weren't in the same world as the one where I found that. I've meet Jason's friend Grovyle too." much to Donald and Goofy's disappointment. So much for locating him and Jason easily.

"As I thought..." Yen Sid sighed, not surprised as he ran his fingers through his beard. "Mickey has been hurling himself and Jason from one world to the next. That explains why I could not discern their location."

Once again, it gave Donald and Goofy hope as the former asked now that the Star Shard was back here, "You can now, can't you?"

"Yes I can." Yen Sid answered, as he immediately waves his arms and concentrates, creating a cloud of dust on his desk. The swirl clears and the group sees, to their shock...Jason and Mickey. The latter was lying on the ground, struggling to move as he tried and failed to get up, exhausted, while the former was on one knee, using his Keyblade for support and seems to be glaring at something while struggling to stand up, the result of their fight against someone evil meaning that they had lost.

"Mickey! Jason!" Ven exclaimed worriedy as he, Donald and Goofy got up closer in fear and grave worry for the defeated duo.

"The King!" Donald and Goofy cried out in dismay. Both of them had seen their king and best friend in situations of being hurt before in their own adventures together, but never once in their lives that'd seen Mickey defeated and unconscious and the two were far away from them.

However, before they could learn who was responsable for this, the cloud faded and then disappeared, much to everyone's concern as Donald asked worriedly, "What happened? Where'd they go? Are they okay?"

Even Yen Sid was gravely concerned for both his apprentince and the boy from the future, muttering, "There is a dark and powerful force that is interfering with my magic." though he had a terrible feeling he knew who was doing this, but hoped that he was wrong. If the person that defeated Mickey and Jason was indeed the one who he thought, then if the two were not rescued quickly...Yen Sid didn't want to bear the loss of his only apprentince whom he'd secretly saw as own son.

Seeing the worry and feeling gravely worried as well, Goofy and Donald then glanced at each other before nodding in determination. Mickey always had their help before. It was time that he needed them again. The two then faced Yen Sid again and Goofy requested bravely, "Just tell us where the King is, Mr. Yen Sid, sir...and me and Donald will go right there and save him and this Jason fellar!"

"You two?" Yen Sid raised an eyebrow questionly, before stating, "That may not be adequate." since he knew that, if Goofy and Donald went, they could easily be going into their own demises quicker than going on a rescue mission.

( **~Advent Ash-Pokemon: Destiny Deoxys~** )

"But I'm the captain of the King's royal knights!" Goofy declared boldy as he summoned his trusty shield.

"And I'm his magician!" Donald declared as he summoned his magical staff, not afraid.

Yen Sid, for the first time in years, was struggling to find the right words. Why did every younger generation have to be so stubborn when it comes to warnings? It was obvious that he couldn't get these two to accept the meaning of the word 'no'. They were not Keyblade wielders and despite that they and Mickey had gone through so much even before the trio had retrieved their weapons for the first time, it was still far too dangerous.

Fortunately, Ven, as being a Keyblade wielder, declared as he was concerned for the safety of Donald and Goofy as well, "I'll find him and Jason. I recognize the place we saw."

"If you go, we'll go with you!" Donald declared again with Goofy nodded in agreement.

To their disappointment, Ven pointed out, "No, I owe them. Mickey and Jason saved me once. And I can't risk putting Mickey's friends in danger." which made both Donald and Goofy both sigh in defeat. As much as they both wanted to save their best friend, as much as they hated to admit it, Ven and Yen Sid were right.

Ven then turned back to Yen Sid and told him bravely, "Don't worry. I swear I'll bring them back safe."

Despite being concerned for the teenager's welfare, Yen Sid had to admit it, Ven was more capable of this rescue mission and as far as he's concerned, the boy had indeed shaped up as a worthy Keyblade Master already. Not to mention that he was mentally grateful for having talked both Donald and Goofy out in risking their necks and hearts into foolishly going to rescue Mickey and Jason.

So, knowing that this was their best shot, Yen Sid nodded, agreeing, "Very well, Ventus. We will leave it to you."

With a nod of promise and determination, Ven then raced out of the Tower to head back to the Barren Wasteland world to rescue Jason and Mickey. ( **~End Advent Ash~** )

Unfortunately, neither of them realised that this was exactly what Xehanort had wanted and now the situation was only going to get much worse.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at the same time back with Serenity and Aqua..._

After leaving Neverland behind, Serenity and Aqua both glided through the Lanes Between when up ahead, a light shined in front of them, which as they got closer, they could both feel the warmth from it. They immediately realised that light was guiding them to another world...and a very calm, peaceful and warm welcoming one too. It suddenly put their hearts at ease.

So they allowed themselves to be engulfed by the light and when they opened their eyes, Serenity and Aqua, who had dismissed her armor and glider, found themselves on the bridge of the islands that Grovyle and Terra were at just a day ago, but the two women were unaware of this at the moment. So the two ventured onto the sandbar of the island which was very beautiful as the sun was setting.

Aqua then noticed the palm tree that had the star shaped fruit and smiled. That was the very fruit she had learned about and told both Terra and Ven before this journey began. So this was the world that had it. The world that the good-luck charms were supposed to be made out of sea-shells. Remembering this made her sad once more, as she pulled out her blue charm, gazing at it, muttering, "Terra... Ven... I hope we're ready for the storm that's coming."

Serenity, who had come to accept her own tasks ahead, could only gaze worriedly at her friend. She was gravely worried about her kingdom and her true love in the past on the Moon, but at the same time, she knew, she couldn't leave her friends of the future behind...not yet. Not until this threat was over. While it was a huge risk, she felt that she was needed here, more than anything.

( **~Destiny Islands-KH:BBS~** )

"Hey, wait up!" A young boy's voice called out, causing both Serenity and Aqua to gaze to their right as the approached the bridge, stopping halfway as on the beach below them, were two youngs boys, having a game of racing, a four year old and a five year old; Sora and Riku who had came back for another day of playing.

"Too slow, Sora! See ya at the finish line!" Riku playfully taunted as he was ahead of his friend by one step. Riku, once crossing the other side of the bridge underneath, held up an arm as he reaches the imaginary finish line, while Sora finally caught up, leaning forward slightly to catch his breath.

Sora pouted, before challenging, "One more time! You just got lucky."

Riku was about to reply when something caught his eye above him and Sora, looking up on the bridge. Sora, wondering what his friend was seeing, turned to look and the two blinked to see two unfamiliar but rather very pretty ladies who smiled down at them kindly. Serenity and Aqua smiled, before the two jumped down and landed in kneeling positions while startling Sora, who, after calming down, scratched the back of his head, chuckling in embarrassment.

Serenity and Aqua both chuckled with him, before gazing at Riku who returned the stare. Instantly, the two women shared a mental conversation that they had learned while traversing through the Lanes Between.

' _This boy looks so sincere-just like Terra_.' Serenity thought, with Aqua mentally nodding in agreement, before the two turned back to Sora.

Aqua then smiled wider, as she thought, ' _And this one-he's the spitting image of Ven_.' which was true despite the hair difference.

Aside from that, the boys both looked very adorable, which made both Serenity and Aqua giggle, which confused Sora and Riku who both glanced at each other, wondering what these two nice ladies were thinking.

"Both of you seem very speical." Serenity commented.

After a moment of pause, Aqua then kindly requested the two boys, "Hey, you two mind telling us your names?"

Sora, already sensing the good in the two grown up women, held up his hand happily, introducing himself, "I'm Sora!"

Nodding in accepting Sora's name, the two women then gazed back at Riku, with Serenity kindly asking, "And you?"

"Riku." Riku replied.

Then Aqua sensed it. Someone has already passed this boy the power. Was it Terra? At first, she had intended of preforming a special ceremony to one of them, but now that she sensed the familiar power within Riku...she changed her mind. She didn't want to risk in Sora having that kind of power...even if all four of them were unaware that he could very well end up having the same power in years to come.

Sensing powerful light within these two, Serenity then kindly asked to Sora, "Sora, do you like Riku?"

"Of course I like him." Sora replied, grinning widely, "He's my best friend!"

"Good." Aqua said, sastified, before advising kindly to the four year old boy as carefully as she could, "So then, if something happens, and Riku is about to get lost-or say, he starts wandering down a dark path alone-you make sure to stay with him and keep him safe."

Sora and Riku both blinked in surprise, before glancing at each other, open-mouthed, while Aqua continued, "That's your job, Sora, and I'm counting on you to do it, okay?"

Even though Sora didn't understand what this means, he decided to take up the advice and nodded, then he and Riku both laughed when Serenity and Aqua both playfully petted them on the heads, as the two women giggled and smiled as well. Despite this being their first meeting, Serenity and Aqua had both quickly grown to love these boys already.

After that, the boys said their goodbyes to the two women before walking together side by side to head back to the docks to head back to the mainland, as Serenity and Aqua watched them go. ( **~End Destiny Islands~** )

* * *

A little while later, Serenity and Aqua both returned to the sandbar and now sat on the star-shaped fruit tree, gazing at the ocean. Despite the meeting of the two children put their hearts at ease, it now made their grave concerns increase.

"One Keyblade is enough...for any friendship. I learned it the hard way." Aqua spoke after a few moments.

Serenity sighed, agreeing, "And I've learned being a warrior is life risking."

"I wouldn't wish our lives on those children." Aqua added.

' _And I wouldn't wish Serena's life to be in grave danger_.' Serenity thought, thinking back of her meeting with the little six year old girl on Earth. However, if Serena is her own daughter return here into the future, then did this mean...Serenity herself is the last Queen of the Moon? She lowered her gaze, asking in sadness, "What is to become of us?"

When she meant on 'us', she was talking about herself, Aqua, Terra, Ven, and even Grovyle, Jason and Mickey...Serenity couldn't help but think back of her nightmares...did this mean...it was a vision of a future of their end?

Aqua could only gaze at her charm, responding in sadness and worry, "I don't know...I wish Terra would tell me."

What they were about to discover after leaving this world would be devastating and the prologue to their decided fates and future.

* * *

 **A/N: Things are only about to get worse in the next chapter as we're nearing the end. See you real soon!**


	34. CHAPTER 33: Truths and Revolations-2

**Disclaimer:** The name _Selene_ is the name of the Moon Goddess who is the daughter of Zeus, according to Greek legends.

 **Author's note: Not much to say, so I say we just continue reading on.**

 **I only own the rights of Jason, Lyla, and Chancellor. The rest belong rightfully to Square Enix, Disney, Nintendo and Toei.**

* * *

CHAPTER 33: Truths and Revolations-2.

 _Back with Jason and Mickey's fight against Xehanort..._

( **~Black Powder-KH:BBS~** )

Xehanort immediately chanted more dark energy pillers that encircled them and then hit them several times despite Mickey's attempts to use barrier to block it and Jason whacking at some of them in a futile attempt to knock them away before the two were thrown back and land on the ground hard. Despite this, Jason and Mickey both stood up and rolled out of the way as Xehanort teleported in front of them and thrusted his Keyblade onto the ground, creating a small shock-wave that hit them hard again.

Despite this, Jason and Mickey both stood up while struggling, but they refused to give up despite realising that this was a fight that they were going to lose. The two glared at Xehanort who grinned evilly at them, as though he already claimed himself the winner of this match.

Even so, the two younger wielders raced forward to continue the fighting.

As the two clashed against Xehanort's Keyblade, Jason and Mickey both managed to get into a safe distance behind him before planning a surprise attack. The two then raced forward as silently as they could and leaped to slash at him, only for Xehanort to have already sensed this and teleported away, much to their shock. While Jason landed on the ground, Mickey never got the chance as he screamed out while feeling air being sucked out of him when Xehanort reappeared behind him and grasped him on his back, almost crushing his ribs roughly.

Jason saw this and exclaimed in horror, "Mickey!"

Mickey wriggled and squirmed as hard as he could to free himself, panic seeping deep into his heart, but was unable to do so as Xehanort grinned evilly.

"Let him go!" Jason demanded, attempting to attack again.

Unfortunately, Xehanort had other ideas, as he then roughly throws Mickey into Jason, knocking them back, before using a powerful orb of darkness and shoots it at them, causing a small explosion and blasting them several feet away. ( **~End Black Powder~** )

Jason and Mickey landed hard on the ground, badly injured and defeated. The former ended up stabbing his Keyblade into the ground in an attempt to get up, but was only able to sit on one knee, far too weak and exhausted to continue fighting, panting in exhaustion and could only use his weapon as support to prevent himself from collasping. Unfortunately for the latter, he tried to push himself up but was too weak to barely even lift his head, having taken the heavier blow than his friend.

Jason looked to see this and his eyes widened in horror, exclaiming softly, "Mickey...!"

Finally, Mickey lost his battle to stay conscious and passed out, his face facing Jason while his Keyblade dimissed itself. He layed still, unmoving. However, he was still alive, but if Jason didn't do something to get himself and his friend out of this, both of them were good as dead.

While horrified to see his friend in a dangerous situation, Jason then angrily turned to glare at Xehanort who continued to grin evilly. The match for him wasn't all that difficult despite sustaining injuries. Even so, he had known that it was futile for both Jason and Mickey to fight against him.

"You can't just decide everybody's fate and destroy the worlds!" Jason yelled angrily, before hissing in pain that caused him to shut his eyes tightly at the burning agony through his entire body, before glaring up at Xehanort again, and continued, "Who-Who gave you the right to decide our fates!?"

"Death is the only fate to all life. What does it matter, whether I succeed or not?" Xehanort responded calmly, unfazed by the boy's anger. "It's better off if things ended in this day."

So Xehanort attempted to destroy everything ten years too early. This made Jason so angry, and he wasn't about to let the dark future happen earlier than schedule, if ever, if he had anything to say about this. Jason continued to yell, "I won't let it end this way! Neither would Grovyle, or Aqua, or Sailor Moon!" knowing that there was still hope as along as the three he mentioned were still around despite the latter having arrived from the past.

"You forget, boy." Xehanort pointed out, losing his smirk, while having known of Queen Serenity's arrival and had ultimately decided to end her before the birth of anymore princesses in the past. "Sailor Moon is from the past, so in the present, she is long gone, and the Silver Crystal no longer exists."

He then smirked again, continuing as knew the time has come for Jason to know the truth of his desires, "As for you and Grovyle...whether you die failing to change the future, or...you vanish without a trace succeeding in changing the future, you will both meet your ends."

That certainly hit Jason hard like a ton of bricks. "...Vanish without a trace?" he hesitatedly asked. What was Xehanort talking about?

"It is the cost of changing a far distant future in many centuries to come. _You_ were born after the Tower of Time were to be destroyed, and if you and Grovyle prevent it's destruction...all who live in the future will cease to exist forever!" Xehanort explained.

Jason's eyes widened in realization. He never thought of that, nor was even told of it. Then he realised that he didn't even think of that possibilty of what would happen to Queen Serenity in the past. If Chancellor killed her, then the future would change and...Neo-Queen Serenity would cease to exist too and...Earth would be destroyed and so would the entire Universe, and even then...this future/past wouldn't happpen and Jason and everyone in the future wouldn't be born either.

But then he realised the cost of bringing light and time into the future by changing, as he asked, now scared, "If we change history...then everyone in the future will disappear?"

"Correct." Xehanort replied, "Since you and your friend Grovyle are from the future, you will cease to exist as well. But why borther to throw away your life, where you can do whatever you want, and let the world suffer."

Jason didn't respond to that, as his mind was that of the heart-aching truth. Was that why Primal Dialga is preventing Time from returning, because he knows that everyone will disappear? The darkness in his heart caused him to go crazy. He doesn't want the future to change, because he doesn't want to disappear. But then, if Jason and Grovyle didn't change history, then the Realm of Light, the Pokemon world, were all doomed to live in darkness forever.

On the other hand...if history did change, everyone in the future will disappear...his parents...all of the Pokemon...Grovyle and Lyla too...even himself. Jason then realised in heart-ache, that he wouldn't see the friends he made here in the past ever again. Instantly, the images of those friends he and most likely Grovyle made entered his mind; Mickey, Yen Sid, Ven, Lea, Isa, Aqua, Serenity, the little girl in Radiant Garden, Minnie, Daisy, Pluto, Snow White, the Prince, the Seven Dwarfs, the Fairy Godmother, Cinderella and her Prince, the Duke, Hercules, Phil, and Zack...and Sailor Pluto...did she know about this? Was this what she'd been trying to tell him?

But then Jason quickly realised. If history didn't change...then all of Jason's friends here in the present would all be doomed and die because of Temporal Tower's collapse. He shut his eyes as he thought all of this, and snapped in his thoughts, ' _No! I won't let that happen! It's the only way to save them!_ '

In the end, he still didn't care what would happen. As long as he and Grovyle could make a difference and change the future, then everyone here in the past will be able to not suffer their dark ends. Jason mentally nodded to himself at this. It didn't matter anymore. The lives of his friends here was most definately worth in not being born.

"Have you reconsidered your desire, boy?" Xehanort questioned after a few moments of silence.

"No." Jason replied, which made Xehanort frown questionly, while the eleven year old glared at him again, continuing, "I still want to bring Time and light back in the future. I have to change the future and save everyone in the present."

As he could no longer hold his Keyblade, Jason dismissed it while attempting to slowly and painfully stand up, with difficulty as he continued, grunting weakly but with strong and brave determination, "Not even you can decide everybody's fate...Maybe I'm not strong enough to stop you, and I'll probably die before you do...but..." before crying out as he collasped onto his hands and knees, before continuing, "Someday...someone will stop you for good and save the worlds...I've got...faith for the people in the present."

"So blind and so very naive." Xehanort shook his head, disappointed by the boy's resolve. "You do not know what will become of the worlds." before grinning again as he sensed someone he'd been waiting for having just arrived. "Now, I believe Ventus may be on his way." before briefly disappearing into darkness to wait for the next right moment.

Jason just glared, unable to do anything. He just hoped that-

"Jason! Mickey!" Ven's voice called out from Jason's left.

Too late.

Jason turned to see that Ven, who had just arrived after gliding through to get here and the teenager had gasped when he saw the conditions of his two friends, raced over towards them before kneeling on his knees, and gently turns him over, elevating his head, carefully cradling him. Mickey could only softly whimper, but his eyes remain shut as he was still unconscious.

"Ven, no!" Jason exclaimed warningly and pleadingly in an desperate attempt to get his friend who had fallen right into Xehanort's trap to leave quickly, "You gotta get outta here!" hissing in pain again, before continuing, "It-it's a trap!"

"A trap?" Ven asked, confused and concerned, "What're you-?"

Unfortunately, it was too late as Xehanort reappeared behind the trio, greeting the teenager, "We meet again, boy."

Hearing a familiar voice, Ven turned his head to see Xehanort's black boots striding toward him, draped over by a gray cloak as Xehanort approached before stopping halfway. Not yet realising that it's a trap caused by the old man, Ven gently layed Mickey in Jason's arms while the latter crawled over and carefully cradled their unconscious friend who was unaware of what was going on.

Ven then stood up as he spoke, "Master Xehanort."

Just then, just half a second as soon as he said this, Ven's eyes suddenly widned as all of the sudden, memories and images he didn't see coming suddenly hit him hard like something was electroducing his mind; _He lies on the ground in this same world. Master Xehanort turns Ventus's body over with his boot. An island, him draped in a white sheet. A castle, meeting Master Eraqus._ It came flooding back too painfully that Ven ended up clutching his head. It was too much...too painful for him to bear, collasping onto his knees as he grunted in agony.

( **~The Key-KH:BBS~** )

"Ven!?" Jason cried out, horrified that now his other friend of the past was hurting, before glaring angrily at Xehanort who smiled, very pleased. "What are you doing!?"

"It is not my doing this time, boy." Xehanort responded, continuing evilly, "Ah yes, Ventus is starting to realise...what he lost-oh, but not for good. You see boy, he had to lose in order to find. Now it can all be his again, if he only reached out and take it. Reclaim the part that left him."

He then turned to Ven and commanded him, thrusting his hand, moving his fingers in a manner of power, clutching it into a fist, "Ventus-Clash with him! Pure light against pure darkness, to forge the ultimate key. The all-powerful _X_ -blade!"

"AAAAHHHH!" Ven screamed in pain that was far too much, before collasping foward onto the ground, now half-conscious himself.

While Jason gasped in horror, he then gazed at Xehanort, asking hesitatedly, not understanding, "Keyblade?"

"Not the Keyblades you, Ventus, that young king and I carry." Xehanort responded, before he held out his hand, and summoned some kind of styled _"X"_ that floated in his palm, spinning slowly, while he continued, " _"X"_... A most ancient letter. Some say _"kye,"_ but the meaning is the same." before making it disappear.

He then continued for more evilly, "Death... A letter that spells endings." while lifting his arms, and by his command, a large dark portal opened up in the sky above Jason, the semi-conscious Ven, and the unconscious Mickey, the winds picking up even more.

"And Ven has this power to make it?" Jason asked supiciously as he glared at Xehanort again. There was no way Ven was considered evil. Not with what was happening. As far as he realised, Xehanort wanted to use Ven...to bring about this X-Blade that would no doubt destroy the Realm of Light. This man was far too evil.

"Correct." Xehanort replied, before continuing, "Eraqus knows it, too. He knows exactly what Ventus is." while the portal began to produce power and lightning.

Jason now blinked in shock and surprise. "Master Eraqus? Aqua's Master?" surprised that Ven was friends with Aqua and taught by her master as well. But then...what other secrets did Eraqus know? If that was the case, why didn't he tell Ven earlier? Did even Master Yen Sid know?

"Haven't you ever wondered? Why he never granted Ventus permission to leave his side, to grow stronger?" Xehanort questioned.

Jason blinked again. Ven wasn't even allowed to even go into that same kind of training as Aqua did? When Jason didn't respond, Xehanort answered, taking the boy's silence as a 'no', "Eraqus was frightened of him. If he were to learn the truth, realize what he is... Eraqus never trusted Ventus, boy. Why else would he keep him within his sight at all times?"

Eyes widening in realisation, Jason was more shocked than ever. Eraqus never trained Ven. He was keeping him as a prisoner, because of the power...to prevent Ven from learning the truth as Xehanort would've used this to his advantage to destroy the Realm of Light. But Ven was far too kind to even consider on using the power. As far as Jason knew, even if Ven would've known, he wouldn't want to do such a horrible thing in the first place. Was Eraqus really that distrusting?

The dark cloud bends, a thunder bolt striking the ground before Ven's face. His eyes turning wide in both realization and shock as he too heard what Xehanort was saying, admitting as he slowly stood up, "Yeah. He never let me see other worlds, no matter how much I asked." realising the truth.

Even Terra and Aqua never knew this, because Eraqus never told either of them. How could he!? He kept Ven himself not as an apprentince, but as a prisoner despite the training and caring...unless that was lie. He refused to let Terra to get another change...and even worse...he was using Aqua not to take him back for his safety...but just fore the welfare of the worlds and not even having her knowing. But how...?

Jason could only gaze at his friend worrieldy, muttering Ven's name.

Extremely pleased by the reactions of the younger generations, Xehanort then thrusts his hand hand, commanding to Ven, "Go." and by his power, the gust of wind blew at the group, continuing, "You can ask the man yourself. Learn the truth, and remember you have a greater purpose!"

Unable to stand any longer, Ven was then blown away by the gust of winds. Jason tried to do the same while holding onto Mickey as tightly as he could. Unfortunately, their fates were met by the same result as the duo were also blown away as well. The trio were then sucked into in a twister towards the portal above them while Jason and Ven both screamed as they and Mickey were ripped from the world.( **~End The Key~** )

Then...the two lost consciousness while becoming seperated, though Jason was thankfully still with Mickey...but even so...there wasn't a thing they could do about it. Now Jason blamed himself for everything that's happened...

His and Mickey both spoke unconsciously on what they thought were their final living words...

"...Ven...Grovyle...Temporal Tower..." Jason muttered weakly, believing that he failed...and could only hope that Grovyle would finish what they both started...and end Xehanort's terrible threats.

"Master Yen...Sid." Mickey muttered weakly, thinking that he would never see his mentor ever again...or his friends and family...and even unconscious...he was very afraid.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Lanes Between, Grovyle and Terra were both gliding through when all of the sudden, the two noticed some kind of light gliding above them, making them puzzled and curious.

"That light... Is it Ven?" Terra wondered, recongising that light.

"I wonder what's happened?" Grovyle questioned, immediately sensing that something went wrong, and deep down in his gut, he suddenly had a horrible feeling that something bad happened to both Jason and Mickey as well. Almost instantly, Grovyle couldn't help but think that whatever happened to the three of them, this had Xehanort's name written all over it.

( **~Shaded Truths-KH:BBS~** )

However, before Grovyle could even say anything to Terra, all of the sudden, a dark like figure appears out of nowhere to their left and blasted dark energy at the duo. Terra tried to dodge it, but was unable to do so, causing them to get hit and for Terra to nearly lose his balance. Unfortunately, Grovyle lost his and was plummeting towards a newly opened portal that opened below him, and Terra to fly backwards while the figure, sastified, vanished without a trace.

"Grovyle!" Terra screamed out, attempting to reach him, but it was too late. Grovyle had disappeared into the portal that vanished without a trace, leaving Terra alone.

While he floated there, unable to believe that he just stupidly lost a friend, Terra then heard a voice echo in his mind, ringing in his ears, " _Master Terra. Find me. We must speak at once_."

Eyes widening behind his mask, and while Terra was hesitated to leave Grovyle behind, sensed that something was wrong and immediately flew into the opposite direction to follow Xehanort's voice, fully unaware of the trick and plot that the said man had plotted all along.

He then arrived at the same world where he first found Master Xehanort and found the said master on top of a the edge of a cliff, hovering towards him as Terra asked, "Master Xehanort, you wished to see me?"

Acting again like he wasn't acting at all and mentally pleased that Grovyle was not around this time, Xehanort told Terra 'gravely', "There is no time to lose! I've terrible news. Ventus has stumbled upon the secrets of his origins."

"Ven?" Terra asked, before remembering, "I just saw him, he passed right in front of me, before I was attacked by something and got separated from Grovyle. What happened?"

"Ventus is on his way home. If you could have seen the fury in his eyes... I'm certain he's capable of anything. I fear the boy may attempt to force the truth out of Eraqus." Xehanort answered, before telling Terra 'urgently', "Master Terra, you must hurry back and see to your friend's safety."

"Of course." Terra answered without hesitation and immediately flew off to head back to Land of Departure, fully unaware of the real truth behind all this.

As Terra vanished to complete this, Xehanort chuckled darkly. Things were definately going according to plan. Not even Grovyle, Serenity, Aqua, or those weak two travellers, King Mickey and Jason, will be able to stop him. Destiny was already set.

* * *

 _Back with Ven..._

When he regained consciousness, Ven found himself back in his armor, and floating in the middle of the Lanes Between, dismayed that both Jason and Mickey were nowhere to be found. While his heart ached in guilt for failing to bring them back to Master Yen Sid, Ven just his eyes behind his mask as he grabbed hold of his head, thinking about what Xehanort had told him.

What was he? What has Master Eraqus been keeping from him all this time? Guilt and anger raised inside Ven's heart. Guilt for being far too dangerous and for failing in keeping his friends safe, realising that it was all his fault that this happened in the first place, anger that Xehanort had plotted this all this time...just for destroying the worlds. And also anger...because Eraqus only saw him as nothing more than an evil being that was far too dangerous to even move on his own.

When he looked up, he gasped in shock as right in front of him...was the Land of Departure. The world that he'd called home for four years...now by just gazing at it...Ven realised it was nothing more than his prison. Despite feeling that it was too risky to even demand the answers, Ven knew there was only one way to solve all of this.

He had to speak with Master Eraqus to get the truth, and then figure out had to solve all this and also figure out how to stop Xehanort from gaining more. So with that in mind, the teenaged wielder summoned his glider and flew towards the place where it all began. ( **~End Shaded Truths~** )

* * *

When he had landed, Ven stepped up towards the the Forecourt. He hesitated slightly, but continues walking toward the castle. As he looked up, he saw Master Eraqus walking down the steps toward him. Ven stood and looked away. He couldn't face his master the same way he used to anymore. Hurt, anger, guilt and betrayal hanged heavily in his heart.

"Ventus, you're alone?" Eraqus asked as he approached the teenager, "I thought Aqua would-" before cutting himself off, relieved that Ven was back.

As he placed his hands on the hesitant boy's shoulders, Eraqus began, "Well, what matters is that you're home. You don't belong outside this world yet. You need to stay here where you can learn-"

"In your prison?" Ven cuts him off, angrily.

"What?" Eraqus asked, shocked by this response as he lowered his hands. Something was wrong, and his suspicions flared up slowly.

Ven, having had enough of what Eraqus was saying that now he knew was more lies, saying angrily, "That's your excuse...for keeping me imprisoned here, isn't it?"

As the suspicion grew, Eraqus questioned sternly, "What did you hear?"

"That I'm supposed to be some weapon... Some kind of... _"X-blade"_!" Ven grunted. He also realised that it was also fear that was hanging in his heart. Even just the thought of the X-Blade was terrifying that he had trouble in even saying the word. It scared him to death. That kind of power...he didn't want it. He didn't want to be used as a weapon.

Despite sensing the fear in Ven's heart, Eraqus's own fears clouded that sense as it was confirmed, saying to himself as he gently brushed the scar on the side of his face, "I knew it. Xehanort-he could never let it go."

He remembered how he retrieved his scar...and remembered how that fear came to be.

* * *

 _Flash-Back: Eraqus's memory._

 _What Eraqus was hearing shocked him beyond belief as Xehanort told him what he wanted to discover as the two stood in the Throne Room. "Wait, Xehanort. There is a reason the precepts bar us from such knowledge. Why do you seek the X-blade?" Eraqus asked, before demanding in shock and anger, "Would you blanket all the worlds in darkness, reduce them to nothing!? Just as evil destroyed the ancient Silver Millinum and shattered the Silver Crystal!?"_

( **~The Key of Darkness-KH:BBS~** )

 _Xehanort shook his head, questioning while unfazed by Eraqus's expression, "But darkness did cover the world once, in legend, long before the Silver Crystal was created. We know so little about the Keyblade War-only that it was just the beginning. Amidst that crisis a precious light was found. It is a curious tale-and one worth exploring. They say ruin brings about creation. So what, then, would another Keyblade War bring? When the darkness falls, will we be found worthy of the precious light the legend speaks of? I must have these answers. The X-blade needs to be forged, and with it, the door to the Keyblade War unlocked!"_

 _"Fool." Eraqus glared at the fellow Keyblade Master, "You would risk an apocalypse out of sheer curiosity? I will never allow it, Xehanort. Not while I live!"_

 _"But once again you have it all wrong, Eraqus." Xehanort told him. "Darkness is a beginning, you see, not an end. At birth, every one of us emerges from darkness into a world of light, do we not?"_

 _"Poetic excuses!" Eraqus grunted, before hissing as Xehanort turned his back and began to leave. That's when Eraqus knew he had no choice, summoning his Keyblade as he declared, "If words won't dissuade you, only one thing will."_

 _He then rushed to attack and with some regret, finish off Xehanort. However, Eraqus was caught off-guard when Xehanort turned around, smiling, summoning his Keyblade with darkness and lightning swirling around him. He points his blade with a yell, and two bolts of dark energy shoot out and strike Master Eraqus in the face. Eraqus falters and collapses to the floor. Xehanort walks closer and the darkness around him vanishes._ ( **~End The Key of Darkness~** )

 _Eraqus grunted as he collasped onto one knee, as darkness eminated from the scars on his face, "That power... Has the darkness taken you, Xehanort?" shocked at the display._

 _"Not your concern." Xehanort responded, turning as he walked away, leaving Eraqus groaning in agonizing pain and failure._

* * *

End of Flash-Back:

Eraqus sighed, and then came to a conclusion. As much as he regretted this, despite sensing the light and goodness and also...fear in Ven's heart, as far as he now knows, even Ven's very existance was far too dangerous. "I failed. I had the chance to stop him and couldn't do it. But I will not fail again."

With this, he summoned his Keyblade and stood in a fighting position, much to Ven's shock, causing the younger wielder to back away slowly, asking, "Master! What are you-!?"

"The X-blade has no place in this or any world." Eraqus responded, no longer able to see the boy as an apprentince, and if he had to, he would have to erase the memories of Ventus from the minds of everyone. "Xehanort has made his purpose clear...and I am left with no choice."

Sighing again, Eraqus told Ven for the final time, "Forgive me...but you must exist no more." as he focused before thrusting out his Keyblade at Ven, with chains of light shooting out towards him.

Ven, horrified in realization that he just spelled his own down, didn't make any attempts to move and clamped his eyes shut tight, bracing himself in fear and realization. Eraqus was right. There was no other way. As much as Ven didn't want to disappear, he knew that maybe it was best that he never existed...coming to accept that it was all his fault, wishing that never became a Keyblade wielder.

However, his end never came, because suddenly...

"Ven!"

( **~Terra's Theme-KH:BBS~** )

Opening his eyes in realizaiton and shock while having unconsciously collasped onto his knees, Ven was stunned to see that Terra now stood in front of him, having blocked Eraqus's attack and it was dismissing his armor, while he, not realising the entire truth, stood in position.

"What?" Eraqus gapped.

"Master, have you gone mad?" Terra demanded.

Eraqus, realising what was happening and coming to realise that even friendship may be far too dangerous, ordered, "Terra! I command you-step aside!"

"No!" Terra responded, unable to believe that his and Ven's master was attempting to kill Ven.

"You will not heed your master?" Eraqus questioned angrily.

"I won't!" Terra replied.

Realising that again he was failing and with guilt into now knowing that only Aqua was the one to be trusted and she would have to have no friends in her memory, Eraqus growled, conflicted, "Why do all my attempts to reach you fail? If you don't have it in your heart to obey...then you will have to share Ventus's fate." shedding a tear.

With that, he then attack Terra who blocked Eraqus's blows, while Ven watched in guilt. Wanting to cry himself but holding it back, Ven cried out desperately to his best friend, "Enough, Terra! He's right..."

"Quiet!" Terra told him.

"Terra..." Ven muttered. He hadn't wanted all this. Was it because of him that even Terra had darkness in his heart, because of his very existance? Was it because of him...that everyone in the Realm of Light was in danger and he was nothing more than a vessel of a weapon, that would be used for evil purposes? Another horrible thought entered his mind, since he realised that Grovyle wasn't here either...

For all Ven knew...Grovyle, Jason and Mickey...they were all dead. As for 'Sailor Moon' and Aqua...who knew what happened to them or if they knew.

Eraqus jumped back and the end of his blade glowed brightly. He swings it in a circle and knocked both Terra and Ven back. Terra managed to land safely, but Ven collasped to the ground. As the young man picked up the teenager and gasped when he saw that Ven was knocked out, he gazed back at Eraqus who's body shined with light as his cape and outfit flutter as if pulled by a strong wind. He moves his Keyblade forward with his left arm raised, pointing as though he was charging up an attack.

Terra was unable to believe this was happening. As anger grew inside his heart, darkness then formed around his body, as he declared, while knowing there was only one way to save Ven, "You may be my Master. But I will not...let you hurt my friend!" as he pulsed with darkness and electrical energy.

Shocked by the display of darkness, Eraqus growled angrily, "Has the darkness taken you, Terra?"

Not answering, Terra then thrusted his Keyblade behind him and summoned a portal before tossing Ven inside. Just as Ven regained consciousness while kneeling, he realised what was going on and cried out, "Wait, Terra!"

But it was too late, and he was helpless to stop the fight as the portal closed, sending him away to another world for his safety...

And doomed the Realm of Light while Terra and Eraqus then fought...( **~End Terra's Theme~** )

* * *

 _Back in the Future of Darkness..._

He didn't know how long he'd been unconscious or what had just happened at this moment. But Grovyle was finally regaining consciousness as he found himself spralled onto the ground of...dirt and cold stillness in the air that was very familiar. Finally opening his eyes, and pushed himself up to stand, Grovyle gasped in shock and disbelief.

The familiar dead frozen trees, the darkness that surrounded him, the path towards the familiar woods...and the Passage of Time that layed open against the wall...It was Dusk Forest in the Pokemon World of the...

"The future!?" Grovyle gasped, "How am I...?" trailling off.

How did he return to the future? What caused this to happen? Why was he sent back here without Jason? He hadn't planned on returning just yet, not until things had calmed down in the past...

"It's about time you returned, you measling fool." A low deep voice spoke from his right.

Sensing unpleasent company, Grovyle sharply looked to his right, and saw Slaking and Dusclops approach him, stopping halfway as Slaking, who'd been the one to have spoken, continued darkly, "Zoroark is gone, thanks to you and that meddling Celebi." as the two had found Zoroark dead earlier before their companion had faded into darkness.

Grovyle frowned deeply, having come to realise who these two enemies where. Like other Pokemon he fought against before time-travelling, Slaking and Dusclops's hearts were covered in darkness, only caring about themselves and not the world, saying, "I take that you two and Zoroark were the resistance group against the Plantery Investigation Team. Am I right?"

( **~Another Side, Another Story-KH:BBS~** )

"You don't seem surprised." Dusclops remarked.

Scoffing, Grovyle told the two other Pokemon, "I knew Zoroark was against the idea of bringing Time back. Considering how he attacked my partner and I earlier."

"Do you foolishly believe that Time can be restored?" Dusclops grunted, almost angrily.

Grovyle glared back, explaining, "Perhaps not here in the present, but...well, I'm willing to risk my life for it. To bring back the beauty of life and the light to our world."

He then began to feel the same warmth he felt in the past, and realised...unlike the rest of his own kind...Grovyle had developed light within his heart that gave him power to learn new moves and even evolve again, realising that it was the light in his heart and the friendship he had with Jason that made him evolve in the first place, declaring with determination, "Primal Dialga may have a problem with this, but I will not give up, even if it means the end of my life!" his body glowing in light, but not to the point of evolving.

Dusclops gasped in shock at this display, asking, "Light!? How can Grovyle produce it!? No normal Pokemon would even do that!"

Unworried, Slaking cracked his knuckles as he stomped forward, declaring as he prepared to fight, "Allow me to crush this lizard." before saying to Grovyle, "I will squeeze you to tightly like a useless rag human doll."

"So be it." Grovyle replied, powering up Leafblade.

The two then launched against each other to attack. Grovyle then leaped before Slaking could grasp him and then used Leafblade at his arms and face, knocking him back before flipping backwards and used Bullet Seed attack at the Sloth-Pokemon's chest, causing Slaking to roar in anger. Slaking, furious, then raced forward to capture Grovyle who again managed to leap away and then used the trees and walls to his advantage to taunt Slaking who was becoming frustrated already. So as Grovyle landed on the ground, Slaking used this to his advantage and quickly used Hyper-Beam attack which collided at Grovyle who screamed out before being thrown backwards by the power of the Hyper-Beam attack.

Even so, Grovyle managed to catch himself before landing on the ground. He then used Quick Attack to dodge Slaking's Mega-Punch attack that smashed the ground, sending dirt and rock flying everywhere, before attempting to try again but each time kept on missing since Grovyle was too fast for him due to using Quick Attack. Finally, in frustration, Slaking then leaped up before stomping the ground, using Earthquake attack. Grovyle, seeing this, immediately leaped again before tossing an EnergyBall attack at the enemy Pokemon. To his shock, however, Slaking managed to block it with his hands which can be used as shields like steeled plates. Slaking chuckled evilly while Grovyle grunted in frustration.

As Grovyle landed, he quickly used Leafblade to block Slaking's sudden quick Mega-Punch attack, but was then unable to see another unexpected move as Slaking then grasped at the leaf on top of his head and then lifts him off the ground before spinning him around and around and around several times before tossing him towards the wall where Grovyle crashed into painfully as he grunted in agony, the air in his lungs nearly knocked out of him. Slaking then grasped him again and began to squeeze him tightly while Grovyle struggled and squirmed to try and free himself, before an idea formed in his mind despite it being risky. So before Slaking could even think of using Hyper-Beam attack, Grovyle quickly used Bullet-Seed attack at the evil Pokemon's face, causing Slaking to roar out in pain and anger again and forced to release Grovyle who collasped onto the ground, then rolled out of the way when Slaking attempted to squash him with a Body-Slam attack.

Seeing his chance as Slaking then stood again, Grovyle then quickly used Quick Attack once more, slamming right into the former's chest which made Slaking gasp as the wind was knocked out of him, but Grovyle wasn't done yet. He then used Pound Attack and Leafblade to knock Slaking further back towards a tree, then followed up with three Energyball attacks, causing Slaking to roar in agony as he slammed into the tree which broke in half due to his heavy muscle. Finally, despite almost heavily exhausted, the light within Grovyle's heart allowed him to leap up into the air and like a few times before, the leaf on his head glowed brightly, and then fired Solar-Beam attack, blasting at Slaking who saw this too late and he gasped in fear and horror for the first time in his life.

The attack hit home as Slaking was shoved back even further until his body hit a more solid tree, engulfed by the attack. But Grovyle didn't stop, as his Solar-Beam attack was doing such heavy damage until...he finally stopped and landed on the ground, panting heavily while Slaking groaned before slumping to the ground, his head leaned forward. He didn't move. Not even his chest moved. ( **~End Another Side, Another Story~** )

Slaking was dead.

Despite the heavy guilt in his heart for having killed a fellow Pokemon, Grovyle knew that there'd been no saving Slaking from the darkness in his heart, as he told the lifeless Pokemon, "Whether we die or cease to exist, it doesn't really matter. In the end, our fates have been decided."

He closed his eyes for a moment, before opening them again as he concluded with anewed determination, thinking back of his friends in the past, "But not the fates of those in the past."

"Insolant fool!" Dusclops's voice shouted.

Quickly realising that he very nearly forgot about the ghost-type Pokemon, Grovyle looked to his left, only to gasp in shock and disbelief as Dusclop's body glowed and changed shape, now floating in air. Eventually, the changing shape and glowing stopped, and Dusclops was gone. In his place...was the final evolved from.

Dusclops had just evolved into a Dusknoir.

( **~The Key-KH:BBS~** )

"Dusclops!? You evovled into a Dusknoir!? It's impossible here in this world!" Grovyle exclaimed, unable to believe it. Other than the light in his heart, Grovyle had evolved from Treecko on Earth.

Dusclops, now Dusknoir, pulled out a purple dark stone as he explained to the disbelieved Gecko-Pokemon, "I had a feeling I would be needing this for sometime now. It's a surprise that it happened while you and Slaking fought, Grovyle." before tossing the now useless stone away, and shrugged, "Then again, perhaps Master Dialga has granted me an oppotunity to evolve to finish you off."

"Master Dialga?" Grovyle asked, before realizing what Dusknoir had meant, and glared at the evil Pokemon, saying accusingly, "So you're working for him as an agent!"

"It happened a day ago. Or it would if time was moving." Dusknoir chuckled, before muttering in thought, "Oh, what would my son would say to this? Duskull knows quite a lot about the change of history should it ever happen."

"You knew about the risk of history changing?" Grovyle demanded, which it did explain why the Resistance Group was formed in the first place. Or why else Pokemon who preferred to live in this world of darkness were against the idea of bringing Time and Light back into this world?

"Master Dialga knows this, and his purpose is to prevent history from changing, and yet, that's what you and your foolish human friend intended to do." Dusknoir replied, accusingly continued while glaring at Grovyle with hatred, "He foresaw this, and had a vision-a vision of you two discovering a way to bring the useless Time and light back, because there is no other way to bring it back, and he will not allow Temporal Tower to be restored."

"He's afraid because of the darkness within his heart. The fear of disappearing if history changes." Grovyle figured, before pointing out with determination while admitting at the same time, "True, the thought of disappearing is terrifying, but...it's the risk I'm willing to take."

This made Dusknoir furious as he demanded, "So would you destroy our lives and very existances by changing the course of history!?"

"And to give all those in the past a chance to live in peace in our place!" Grovyle argued, continuing, "I will no longer allow the future to happen!"

However, what Dusknoir said this in anger sent Grovyle into shock, "Fool. Primal Dialga also foresaw another future-would you also risk the life of your son and the son of your human friend to take your places when you fail?"

"My son?" Grovyle asked. He was going to be a father here in the future?

"In frozen years to come, our children will take our places and nothing will change." Dusknoir confirmed with a nod. "Primal Dialga has a purpose to keep this world going. That is his purpose."

It couldn't be. Grovyle couldn't believe it. This meant that the research in an attempt to change the future will be much longer than he had intended. But then he realised...if he didn't do something now, then the future will happen for sooner...if not become worse if Xehanort wins in the past, as he said, "First I must protect the light in the past. I have friends to help and protect."

"You do realise that the one who caused all this was Xehanort-the descenent of Chaos?" Dusknoir challenged.

"What!?" Grovyle gasped in shock. So Xehanort was the one for the destruction of Temporal Tower? But also...he was a descendent of Chaos, the evil who, according to legend, was destroyed by Neo-Queen Serenity and her twin sister in the past on Earth?

Dusknoir, finding Grovyle's reactions amusing, continued, "In ancient times, a War broke out, a war between Light and Darkness, seeking the powerful X-Blade, the counterpart of Kingdom Hearts, and it brought the world into ruin and split into many. That world's only future is darkness, and Xehanort is the true one who is capable in causing a second war, and the light in all lifes within them die! As a matter of fact, you, Grovyle, are one of the destined six fates to be destroyed-yes, I know what you've been through."

"How much as Primal Dialga shown you!?" Grovyle exclaimed, unable to believe this. So that meant...he, Jason, Terra, Ven, Aqua, and 'Sailor Moon'...they were all destined to die? That meant the Realm of Light's only hope lied upon his son, Jason's son, and the other real Sailor Moon in the past.

"Oh, enough to watch you and inform Zoroark and Slaking. Unforunately, Grovyle, the fates of your friends of the past have been decided-Terra will be lost to darkness-Ventus will be overtaken-Aqua will vanish- _"Sailor Moon"_ , Queen Serenity in disguise and the newest Queen, will have two daughters and will die-and your friend, Jason, will also die, leaving you to fade into nothing! So why borther when the future is set?" Dusknoir concluded evilly.

Despite the horror of the fates of his friends, Grovyle shook his head, screaming, "NO!" and with a roar of anger and having had enough, knowing that he had to return to the past to try and save them, he summoned another Energy-Ball and tossed it as Dusknoir.

However, Dusknoir scoffed before blasting Dark Pulse to deflect the attack, causing an explosion of dust and smoke that blocked his sight of Grovyle who secretly used this to his advantage. With the Passage of Time just behind him, Grovyle quickly used Quick Attack to increase his speed and managed to successfully enter it once more, falling backwards in time towards the past, and to hopefully back to the Multiverse to try and save all of his friends from their fates. ( **~End The Key~** )

When the smoke cleared and faded, Dusknoir's single eye widened in shock and then narrowed in anger when he realised that Grovyle had tricked him. He used the smoke to his advantage to enter the Passage of Time without him until it was too late. Growling in anger, Dusknoir grunted, "You seek to set things right, Grovyle. But in the end, you and your friends and family will not change the future. Not you, not your son...not the real Sailor Moon."

Despite this, even Dusknoir's fate has been decided.

* * *

 _Back in 1988 at the Land of Departure..._

After such a grueling battle, Terra had came out victorious, but as he saw Eraqus clutch his chest in pain, breathing heavily, the younger man dismissed his Keyblade in utter shock, fear, realization and horror as he slowly approached him. He used such terrible darkness...against his own master. This wasn't what he wanted.

"What have I done?" Terra asked himself in disbelief, before pleading to Eraqus, hoping for forgiveness, "Master... I just...wanted to keep Ven safe."

"No, you were right." Eraqus panted, realization dawning at his own heart, along with guilt and failure, "I failed you, Terra. Perhaps I've no one to blame but myself for the darkness inside you. And now I've done worse-raised my Keyblade against you and Ventus."

Terra shook his head, reeling. It wasn't Eraqus' fault. It was his own fault for this to have happened.

Despite this, Eraqus still blamed himself as he concluded, "My own heart is darkness!"

Not even a moment after he said this, just then Eraqus was stabbed and hit by a sudden dark pulse behind his back, gasping in pain and choking, the air and life knocked out of him, his eyes widening. Then...his life slipped away. Terra watched in horror as Eraqus droped his Keyblade with a loud clatter. Eraqus's body then falls to its knees and Terra rushes to catch him. He scatters into points of light upon reaching his arms. Terra's eyes widened, his heart ached at sudden realization, his throat becoming thick as tears welled up in his eyes, not wanting to believe it.

But the truth hit him hard with coldness.

Eraqus was dead.

Breathing heavily, Terra then planted his hands onto the ground, gazing at it as he sobbed, "Master Eraqus!" his tears falling freely and splashing onto the the tile of the Forecourt.

Despite the footsteps that approached him, Terra refused to look up, and when he heard the familiar voice, that's when Terra realised the truth. All this time, he'd been used against his will without even knowing, being utterly gullible and naive.

He'd been tricked.

"What a sight." Xehanort shook his head in disappointment, as he'd been the one to have murdered Eraqus right in front of him when the moment was right. "Why do you trouble yourself with remorse, Master Terra? The man was bent on doing harm to your friend, his own pupil!"

Realising the truth but still unable to believe it, Terra snapped his head up to glare at the older man, demanding while choking back more tears as his sorrow slowly turned to anger, "Master Xehanort! Why?"

( **~The Key of Darkness-KH:BBS~** )

Rather than answering, instead Xehanort turned around, declaring, "You know, at times I find your progress quite striking. But you still fall short. Let all that anger out, my boy. Give your heart over to darkness!"

Now standing and summoning his Keyblade at the traitor, Terra asked, "What do you mean?"

"Still so blind...just like your friend, Grovyle." Xehanort sighed again, before he turned around to face the younger wielder again, grinning evilly as he told him, "Ah yes, he comes from the future, but not a bright one, and yet he seeks to change it. But he cannot, for it's impossible... Then I will make you see. Come to the place where all Keyblade wielders leave their mark on fate-the Keyblade Graveyard!"

He then held out his hand to summon his Keyblade as he continued, "There you will watch your dear Ventus and Aqua, along with your new friends, Grovyle and Sailor Moon, and the boy Jason and his companion, King Mickey, meet their ends, and the last light within you will die!" before raising his Keyblade upward as a dark power spewing out of it. He shoots a beam into the sky, which creates a dark orb. A wind begins to blow, the chains of the castle building unable to keep still.

"You won't need a home anymore where you're going!" Xehanort concluded.

"What!?" Terra gasped, realizing in horror that his home was being engulfed by darkness...all done by Xehanort's power. He then realised that Xehanort was disappearing into a corridor of darkness and tried to give chase while yelling out the man's name, no longer calling him a master.

But he was too late as Xehanort disappeared, leaving Terra on his own as the home he shared with Aqua, Ven and Master Eraqus for years was being destroyed all around him, in disbelief as the astle's outer towers shake, slowly being lifted upwards. Stone cracks as the hallways between towers crumble open and separate, floating into the sky towards the dark orb, the chains trailing behind them, useless. The ground begins to quake as the Forecourt splits open, great piles of earth rising into the dark sky. Terra then knelt again, helpless to stop the destruction

of his home, dirt flying in the bluster around his eyes. He looked on in shock as more of the castle begins to float away into the abyss.

Then, knowing that there was only one way to end all of this, Terra stood as he clutched as his wayfinder, whispering, "Ven, Aqua...I won't let him hurt you."

With that, he mounts his glider and leaves the now desolate world behind...

And towards his own doom. Despite this, there was at least still hope to stop Xehanort to save the Realm of Light...but not without multiple sacrifices. ( **~End The Key of Darkness~** )

* * *

 **A/N: Just to let you know, Jason and Mickey are not dead, before you go into a hysterical breakdown. But the big final battles are happening very soon, so do look forward to that. See you real soon!**


	35. CHAPTER 34: Truths and Revolations-3

**Disclaimer:** The name _Selene_ is the name of the Moon Goddess who is the daughter of Zeus, according to Greek legends.

 **Author's note: Not much to say, so I say we just continue reading on.**

 **I only own the rights of Jason, Lyla, and Chancellor. The rest belong rightfully to Square Enix, Disney, Nintendo and Toei.**

* * *

CHAPTER 34: Truths and Revolations-3.

( **~The Worlds-KH:BBS~** )

Meanwhile, as they travelled through the Lanes Between, there'd been a sudden jolt that told both Serenity and Aqua that something went horribly wrong somewhere in one of the many worlds, but they couldn't pin-point on what it could be. On the other hand, both of them also sensed two familiar lights up ahead that they were getting closer to. Their suspicions were confirmed when, as they got closer, there was twinkling in the middle of their path. Once they got a closer look, their eyes widened as two familiar bodies were floating unconsciously.

"Is that...Mickey?" Aqua softly gasped.

"And Jason?" Serenity added, realising that the two other travellers had sustained injuries. Something happened to them, and now they needed their help.

Nodding in silent agreement Serenity's silent plea to help Jason and Mickey, Aqua slowed her glider down and carefully, the two young women scooped up the unconscious two, Mickey in Aqua's arms, and Jason in Serenity's arms, before Aqua then continued on as carefully but fast as she could while avoiding in dropping her passengers and friends, she and Serenity gazing with grave concerns at the two remained unconscious, but thankfully did not have any life-threatening injuries.

"What happened to you two?" Serenity muttered as she gazed at Jason, even though she was aware that neither he or Mickey would answer.

"...Ven...Grovyle...Temporal Tower..." Jason mumbled weakly, fully unaware that he and his companion had just been rescued.

Despite not understanding how or why Jason was mentioning something about Ventus, nor understanding what this _"Temporal Tower"_ was, Serenity gently caressed the boy's face, saying softly, "It's alright. Everything will be alright."

"Master Yen...Sid." Mickey mumbled weakly and unconsciously, even though he sounded afraid that he even unconsciously shed a couple of tears with closed eyes, making both Aqua and Serenity realise that he was crying and that he believed that he would never see his master again.

Aqua, immediately recongising the name Yen Sid as Master Eraqus's close friend and the very same master Mickey had told her back in Radiant Garden when they first met, knew what to do, as she assured to him despite knowing that he wouldn't hear her at the moment, "Don't worry. We'll take you back to him."

With that in mind, Aqua, while telling Serenity to hold on tight as well as holding onto Jason and help hold onto Mickey, sped her glider as fast as she could towards where she knew Yen Sid had lived; the Mysterious Tower. ( **~End The Worlds~** )

* * *

At the very tower, a very peeved and quite shocked ten year old girl, Lyla, who had just arrived due to Celebi having brought her here earlier after what just happened in the future and knew that the human girl would want to help Jason and Grovyle, was met before Yen Sid who had sensed that Ven had failed to bring Jason and Mickey back, and his fears of who was responsible had confirmed. What's more, the stars told him grave news that made him very sorrowed that even he had trouble in keeping in check, but he did anyway.

Too bad he couldn't stop the newcommer from yelling that even made the very worried Donald and Goofy nervous. Celebi himself floated near the wall with concern.

"What do you mean, ' _Jason and Grovyle are missing_ '!?" Lyla demanded angrily. Forget respecting her elders. She couldn't keep her temper and heart-ache in check due to the fact that her two best friends could very well be dead by now for all she knew.

"I cannot make myself anymore clear than I am saying right now, young lady." Yen Sid sighed. "All I can tell you is that the two of them are still alive. Grovyle disappeared for a while, but now I sense that he had returned, but out of reach as of this moment."

"So you're saying is that there's nothing we can do and just sit here and wait?" Lyla questioned, before grunting while crossing her arms, saying, "I didn't just come from the future only to be told that there's not much I can do! I'm not a damsel in distress, for Pete's sake!"

The powerful sorcerer lowered his head, responding, "I never said you were, Lyla. Your bravery in having to come here into the present is proof that you are more than capable in facing your fears. Unfortunately, you do not possess any kind of power to face the dangers we are currently facing."

The ten year girl had to fight back tears as she struggled to not cry, though she didd choak, "All I want is to find Jason and Grovyle, and then help them change the future."

"Yes, I know." Yen Sid sighed. "I understand your concerns greatly. But there are things even I cannot resolve."

The conversation then came to a sudden halt, as there was a knock on the door of the room, causing everyone to look up as it opened, admitting Serenity who was carrying Jason on her back, and Aqua who was cradling Mickey in her arms, as the female Keyblade wielder bowed her head, slightly, greeting to the sorcerer, "Master Yen Sid. My name is Aqua."

"And I am _'Sailor Moon'_ , sir." Serenity greeted as well in respect.

"I have been expecting the both of you." Yen Sid nodded in agreement, though his eyes did gaze at both his former young apprentince and the boy from the future with some concern, but at the same time, great relief in his eyes.

Lyla, while shocked as she gazed at Serenity, her eyes shifted to whom the latter was carrying, and exclaimed in shock, "Jason!" with Celebi gasping in the background.

"King Mickey!" Donald and Goofy both exclaimed in shock as well, upon seeing their unconscious King in Aqua's arms.

"Please, do not worry." Serenity quickly assured to the three of them, "They are alright, just lost consciousness. I cannot explain how this happened, but Aqua and I found them floating in the Lanes Between."

"I am grateful to both you and Aqua for having found Mickey and Jason, Sailor Moon." Yen Sid nodded, before turning to the side and gestured for Serenity and Aqua to place the two unconscious wielders near the wall.

Serenity and Aqua both nodded as they did so. While Serenity carefully layed Jason into a sitting position against the wall, with Lyla quickly falling to her knees beside him with both relief and concern and Celebi floating beside her, Aqua carefully layed Mickey on the floor just ten inches from his companion, before she and Serenity both stood before Yen Sid once more at his desk as Donald and Goofy both fell onto their hands and knees next to their king who was also their childhood best friend.

"King Mickey!" Donald cried out, gravely.

"King Mickey!" Goofy cried out as well, nearly breaking down into tears. It terrifed him and Donald to see Mickey like this. Instantly, both of them blamed themselves for not having gone with Mickey when all this happened.

Lyla in the meantime, cried out to Jason, really upset, "Jason, you dumbhead! Wake up! I didn't just come from the future to see you like this! Wake up!"

( **~Aqua's Theme-KH:BBS~** )

Despite the relief that both Mickey and Jason were alive, Yen Sid knew he had no choice but to break the news to Aqua, as he told her in sadness, "Aqua, the stars bring me grave news. Master Eraqus's star has blinked out. I am afraid that means he has been struck down."

The words hit her hard like a stone, as Aqua, not wanting to believe this, gasped in shock, horror and sorrow. Her master, the master who taught her, Terra and Ven and cared about them so much...was dead? No, it couldn't be! She stuttered while choking back tears that threatened to form, "The Master? But- Who is responsible?"

Serenity, likewise, was horrified by the news. First her mother in the Moon Kingdom, and now Aqua's Master here in the present? Why? Why was fate being so cruel to them and everyone? She then demanded, just as upset, "How could have this happened? Who did this?"

Yen Sid knew who it was, closed his eyes for a moment as he sighed, before he gazed out at the window where a few stars blinked more brightly than others, answering gravely, "Master Xehanort...and Terra."

Gasping in shock and disbelief again, Aqua shook her head in denial, slamming her fists onto the desk, exclaiming, "NO!"

This made Lyla, Celebi, Donald and Goofy jump in fright by this before the four of them turned in surprise, while Aqua continued, "That's absurd! Terra would never!" as Xehanort, she could understand as deep down, she had a suspicious feeling that Xehanort was up to something but admittedly didn't want it to be true, but now it was. But not Terra. He wouldn't have done so!

Serenity closed her eyes, before opening them again as she suddenly came to a conclusion that is all connected, putting the pieces of the puzzle together while some pieces were still missing, but this was enough to come up with a theory. She then stated firmly yet with sadness, "If Xehanort has done this, then he must've plotted this all this time, and was using Terra for evil purposes."

As Yen Sid turned to gaze at the two young women again, he replied, "I hope with all my heart that you both are right about Terra. There are some things even the stars cannot tell me."

"Where are they? Where can Terra and Xehanort be found?" Serenity inquired with determination. If she was right about Xehanort, then he must be stopped once and for all before more lives are lost. Aqua stood straight with determination on her face as well. She wanted to know the full truth from Terra.

"Terra's heart is leading him to the ancient Keyblade Graveyard, where wielders of those weapons once waged war." Yen Sid answered, having sensed where Terra was going.

"All right. I have to go after him...and see if it's true." Aqua declared with determinatino.

"I'll go with you." Serenity decided, continuing her suspicions, "I have a supicision that Xehanort may have tried to harm Jason and Mickey as well, and I also fear for Grovyle's safety."

Hearing what 'Sailor Moon' just said made Lyla narrowed her eyes angrily. Whoever this Xehanort is, he was going to pay dearly for hurting her best friends, hurting a new friend, and also murdering another person in cold heart. She was going to give him her wrath. With that in mind, she stood up and declared bodly, "I don't care who this Xehanort guy is, I wanna go too! I gotta give that guy a piece of my mind for hurting Jason and Grovyle!"

"No, you stay here." Aqua told her sternly, "It's too dangerous."

Lyla was about to protest, but stopped when Aqua, Serentiy and Yen Sid all gazed at her with looks that told her not to argue. Realising that she was outnumbered, the ten year old girl from the future sighed and slumped in defeat. Ugh, grown ups.

Relieved that Lyla gave up on this, Aqua and Serenity both nodded to Yen Sid, before Aqua turned and walked out of the door, ready for answers. Serenity made to follow, but Yen Sid's voice made her stop as he cautioned her so softly that she realised it was meant for her so that no one else would hear, "Be on your guard...Queen Serenity."

While stunned by this, Serenity then realised that Yen Sid had the power to see through people's hearts and sense them, meaning that he knew for the entire time of her real idenity, but at the same time, was careful to not reveal this to anyone else. This made her realize that not even words or her current persona can hide the fact of her royal blood from those who could strongly sense this. Since Aqua didn't have that kind of high level power yet, this made Serenity also realise that even Xehanort could know who she is.

Despite this, she nodded in a silent promise that she will, before quickly leaving the study to catch up to her friend, ready for the answers and for the dangers that are just ahead.

As the Mysterious Tower fades from Serenity and Aqua's view while the two were once again on the latter's glider towards the Keyblade Graveyard, Aqua was holding onto her charm, thinking and wishing hard, ' _Terra, Ven...please just be safe. I'll find a way to get you out of this._ '

Serenity's thoughts in the meantime, made her to come to a difficult conclusion, ' _I can no longer keep my idenity a secret. I must trust my friends not to say anything. Did you know all along, Sailor Pluto?_ ' while thinking of the real reason of her mission.

Despite this, Serenity knew, this was no longer simply a task to prove her worth. It was a task to test her strength and resolve for not only the past, but also for the future as well. Xehanort cannot win, not while Serenity was here in the future. ( **~End Aqua's Theme~** )

* * *

Meanwhile, at the island on a sunny day, the very same island Grovyle and Terra, and Serenity and Aqua had all visited a short time ago, the world ripples, growing darker and lighter in rotation as a shining portal appears, knocking Ven out onto the sand. He immediately stood up and ran towards he, crying out, "Wait, Terra!"

But he was too late as the portal closed before he could reach it. Ven sighed, before remembering his glider. All he had to do was fly back to the Land of Departure and try and talk Terra and Master Eraqus of out fighting...even if it means at the cost of Ven's life. At this moment, Ven couldn't think of an alternative in preventing Xehanort from gaining this 'X-Blade' other than not fight Vanitas since that guy was the one with darkness Xehanort wanted Ven to fight.

"Going somewhere?"

Speak of the devil...

Ven turned and spotted the guy in the mask on the bridge above him. Didn't this guy get a break?

"I'm through with you!" Ven declared angrily, before turning and began to walk off, with every intention of ignoring Vanitas.

"Well, I'm just getting started with you." Vanitas declared which caused Ven to pause in his steps, "You're strong enough now to fulfill your purpose." summoning his Keyblade, ready to fight. Then he paused when Ven didn't summon his Keyblade, "So what are you waiting for? Join with me right here and now. Become the X-blade."

Ven shook his head, not turning as he responded, "No, I won't do it. He told me, the only way the X-blade can be forged is if you and me fight. Well guess what? I'm not fighting." referring to what he learned back at the place in the failed rescue mission from Xehanort.

Vanitas only stared, as Ven's reflection paralleled in Vanitas's dark helmet. He then spoke up, as though he was speaking from experience, "You used to be too broken to talk back."

Before Ven to ask what the guy was talking about, suddenly the same painful sensation he felt before hit him again, causing him to grip his head, shutting his eyes...and then...

A memory came to him.

( **~Ventus's Theme-KH:BBS~** )

 _Flash-Back: Four years earlier..._

 _An eleven year old Ventus stood in the barren wasteland, his Keyblade in hand, surrounded by dark, monsterous humaniod black beings with yellow gleaming eyes. They slowly made to attack him and he gasped in fear._

 _Terrified out of his mind, Ventus then gazed up to Xehanort who stood on a rock cliff above him, the young boy pleading, "Please don't do this, Master. I'm not strong enough."_

 _"No. It is because you are trying to hold it in." Xehanort told him, ignoring the pleads, too determined to get what he wants, "Let the dark impulses waken in the pit of your heart. Release them, here and now! Sharpen your fear into rage."_

 _As more of the monsters appeared from darkness, making Ventus more and more terrified, Xehanort continued to try and encourage him, "You must! If you do not let the storm within you run its course, it will wipe you from the face of the world, make no mistake!"_

 _But Ventus couldn't sharpen his fear into rage. He was too terrified. Why was this happening? He'd barely even learned how to master in using his Keyblade and he was only eleven years old! He had no power in fighting these horrible monsters._

 _"Do it. Embrace the darkness. Produce for your Master the X-blade!" Xehanort declared as he lifts his arms into the air, mentally commanding the beings to attack._

 _Unfortunately, it didn't go as Xehanort wanted. Instead, all Ventus could do was try and shield himself...but he was beaten and engulfed by the monsters to the point of losing consciousness and collasping to the ground. Moments later, Xehanort approached the unconscious Ventus's side, very disappointed._

 _"Really? You would rather die than use the power?" Xehanort muttered, shaking his head, "Feckless neophyte." as he turns Ventus's body over with his boot to have the boy lie on his back._

 _It looked like he would have to take drastic actions and come up with a plan-B. Mentally sighing, Xehanort continued, "If I must... I will extract the darkness from within you myself."_

 _With that, the evil Keyblade Master summons his Keyblade, raising it blade down, pointing at Ventus. An orange glow appears at the end of it. A beam of black and orange shoots down into Ventus's chest. His eyes and mouth open as he gasped in agoning pain and stare blankly as his chest glows with the brightest light. His heart rises out of his body, and a dark orb is formed nearby. The orb opens and a boy in a mask uncurls himself from inside, glowing with a purple aura. Ventus groaned as the light on his chest makes his body rise off the ground. It disippates, making him fall, as his eyes grow dull and lifeless._

 _Ignoring the seemingly dying Ventus, Xehanort turned his attention to the new being born from darkness, saying to his new apprentince, "Empty creature from Ventus riven...to you, the name Vanitas shall be given."_

 _"Yes, Master." Vanitas replied almost immediately, while Ven's world blacked out into darkness..._

End of Flash-Back:

As the pain in his head dulled, Ven's heart ached as he realised-no, remembered the truth now. He used to be Xehanort's apprentince but failed miserably...the evil man almost killed him by extracting his own darkness from his heart...

That very same darkness formed into the guy that stood behind him now. Vantias was him. They were both the same person...Light and Dark. The came coin. That explained why Ven had barely remembered anything aside his name when he first came to the Land of Departure. But then...

How did he survive and recover for the last four years? No wonder Terra and Aqua were both over-protective...and now Ven realised that they were right to be worried despite having grown stronger.

"Fine. Then I'll give you a reason to fight." Vanitas spoke again, after severel moments of silence.

"What?" Ven blinked, finally turning to face Vanitas again. It felt weird and scary to think that he was facing...a dark version of himself.

Vanitas continued coldly, "Come and find me...at the one and only place to spawn the X-blade:the Keyblade Graveyard. There you're gonna see me choke the life out of Terra and Aqua, along with your new friends-Jason, Grovyle, Mickey and Sailor Moon. Then we'll see how long you play the pacifist." and with that, he disappeared into a corridor of darkness.

"Wait!" Ven cried out to catch him, but again, was too late.

He then sighed, and then came to the final conclusion that, in order to save his friends while relieved to hear that Jason, Mickey and Grovyle were still alive, he had no choice anymore if he wanted to protect all of his friends...if it meant on breaking som promises in order to keep the Realm of Light safe. Ven was no longer the frightened boy he was four years ago, even if he still hasn't regained all of his memories.

He was willing to put his life to an end.

With that in mind, Ven pulled out his Wayfinder the Aqua gave him, the green charm, as he muttered about her and Terra, "Terra, Aqua...I swear I'll put an end to this."

After pocketing his charm, Ven then summoned his armor and then his Keyblade to open up a portal before turning it into his glider and speed through, leaving the peaceful island world behind, unaware that this was the very place where someone very young and very special had given him a second chance.

* * *

As he glided his way through the Lanes Between, Ven then noticed something twinkling up ahead. Getting closer, he gasped in shock, relief and worry, exclaiming, "Grovyle!"

Indeed it was Grovyle, who had just returned from his trip through time, but had lost consciousness once more. He looked like he'd been in a fight himself. Ven then slowed his glider to a stop to scoop up the Pokemon and then continued on, shaking him to wake him up, "Hey, what happened?"

Thankfully, this made Grovyle stir awake. That voice...he instantly recongised it. Slowly opening his eyes, Grovyle gazed at the armored boy who wasn't Vanitas, as the armor was similiar to Terra's, realising that the boy was carrying him through the Lanes Between, making him realise that he was back.

He made it to the past once more.

"Ven?" Grovyle muttered.

Sighing in relief, Ven said to his friend who used to travel with Terra, "You had me scared, Grovyle. I found you drifting and picked you up. What happened?"

"Long story." Grovyle replied, before instantly remembering what else happened before he had returned to the future, and gasped, "Where's Terra!?" concerned for his last travelling companion's safety.

This question reanewed Ven's guilt as he glanced away slightly with a sad sigh, before eventually answering, knowing that his friends would have to know this as well, "It's my fault. Xehanort...he wants me and Vanitas to fight, and make some kind of _'X-Blade'_. But my master, Eraqus said we can't let that happen, and he tried to destroy me for it...Terra came and saved me."

"X-Blade?" Grovyle asked, before remembering what Dusclops, Dusknoir now, he reminded himself, had told him back in the future. The Counterpart of Kingdom Hearts. Now he knew why the Keyblades were familiar. How could he've not seen it sooner?

Fortunately, Ven didn't know that Grovyle knew already, so he continued, "I don't know what it is...but...I gotta tell Terra and Aqua about this. I'm heading over to this _"Keyblade Graveyard"_."

Immediately making up his mind as he quickly realised that this Keyblade Graveyard is where Xehanort will most likely be, Grovyle said to his new temporarely companion with determination, "I'll go with you, Ven. I must put an end to all of the suffering."

"Yeah...me too." Ven nodded in agreement.

So with that, after telling Grovyle to hang on, Ven made his glider go faster as the two quickly made their way towards their next and possible final destination...

Where the final battles were about to start. ( **~End Ventus's Theme~** )

* * *

 _Back at the Mysterious Tower..._

The first thing Jason felt was his body feeling stiff and sore, but it wasn't as bad as he felt before. He didn't know how long he'd been unconscious, but finally, he was starting to wake up, as he moaned, "Where am I?"

When he finally did regain full consciousness, the first thing, or rather, the first person he saw, was a familiar girl whom he hasn't seen since the night before he and Grovyle left to join the Plantery Investigation Team...and she didn't look happy. In fact, she was quite close to him.

"Whoa!" Jason jumped slightly, started with wide eyes, "Lyla!? Where'd you come from!?"

Instead of answering, however, Lyla glared at him angrily before she raised her hand and slapped him acrossed the face in a loud slap that nearly made him fall over.

"Ow!" Jason cried out, before turning back to his friend while rubbing his now sore right cheek, pouting, "What was that for?"

"You had me worried sick, you dummy!" Lyla yelled. "When I found out what happened to you and Grovyle, I came back in time with Celebi's help to find you guys!"

Jason blinked, confused. "Wait, what?"

"I then found myself here, and-"

"Whoa, hold on a second!" Jason apologetically interrupted, before asking in utter confusion, wondering what was going on, "Back-up! How'd you know that Grovyle and I were sent back in time?" while it did answer the fact that he was still in the past.

Lyla panting a little, she tried again, slowly and clearly this time, her anger melting to relief and sadness, "Celebi told me about the Resistance Group attacking you two and sending you into the past, so I didn't hesitate to come here and find you."

That was news flash to Jason. So Zoroark was part of the Resistance Group? No wonder he wanted both Jason and Grovyle to die before Time and Light was restored to the Pokemon World in the future. It was also shocking that-wait, Celebi?

Before Jason could ask further, he was startled when Lyla threw herself into his chest, wrapping her arms around his shoulder and began to cry, her tears soaking his shirt. She then sobbed, "When the two ladies found you and your new friend unconscious...I thought you wouldn't wake up...!" before burying her face onto Jason's shoulder.

The pangs of guilt grew inside Jason's chest, before he did the best thing he could. He wrapped his arms around Lyla and hugged her to try and calm her down, apologizing, "I'm sorry, Lyla. I didn't mean to worry you."

This seemed to have calmed Lyla down as she forced herself to stop crying. Just then, all of Jason's memories returned to him as he gasped, before he gently pushed his childhood friend away, asking worriedly, "Mickey! What happened to Mickey?"

Before Jason could fear for the worst, he and Lyla then heard a soft moan from his left and both turned at the same time, where Donald and Goofy were still kneeling beside Mickey himself who, much to everyone's relief, was regaining consciousness as well, also healed from his injuries.

"Where am I?" Mickey asked, slowly blinking his eyes open. The first thing he saw was a ceiling that looked strikingly familiar. The last thing he remembered was...Xehanort defeating him and Jason. Then...everything else was blank.

As he slowly gazed to his left, Mickey blinked as he noticed two familiar figures hovering over him as their faces lit up in such biggest relief in their lives.

"King Mickey!" Donald and Goofy both exclaimed.

Instantly recongising his best friends, Mickey sat up in surprise, "Donald! Goofy! What's happened?" before crying out startled as Donald and Goofy both half-glomped him into a bear-hug as the said two half-cried, half-laughed in relief.

"You're okay!" Donald sobbed.

"Garwsh, we were so worried about ya!" Goofy sobbed pathetically, tears flying out like water-works.

Despite realising that he realized where he was now while wondering how he got here, the previous fears of never seeing his family and friends again melted away with great relief as Mickey realized that this was indeed real. So with tears of relief as well, Mickey returned the embrace, his lips quivering as he tried not to cry himself, though his tears did slide down his cheeks, "Aw, fellas." while also noticing that Jason was close by with a girl, also alright, it eased Mickey's heart.

"Mickey's okay! I'm so glad!" Jason said happily, before asking about the two new guys, even though one of them looked like a guy version of Daisy in Disney Town, "But uh...who're they?"

Lyla, also smiling at the happy and in her opinion, very cute reunion, answered as she had met the other two earlier, "He's Donald the Magician, and that's funny guy is Goofy, the Captain of the Knights."

"Oh, so they're Donald and Goofy." Jason thought, recongising the names he heard back in Radiant Garden. "Mickey told me about them earlier."

He then thought of another question that wasn't unanswered, and turned to his friend, saying, "But uh...that doesn't answer my question on where we are." despite the room being utterly familiar.

"You and Mickey have lost consciousness, Jason." The strikingly familiar voice spoke up, causing everyone to stop what they were doing.

Jason, Lyla, Donald, Goofy and Mickey all gazed to see Yen Sid stand close to them, having answered Jason's question, making him and Mickey realise that they were back at the Mysterious Tower.

Despite the relief of seeing his mentor again as well, remembering how much trouble he was in, Mickey nervously tried to explain, "Master Yen Sid! I-I-I-" only to be gently silenced when Yen Sid held up a hand to silence him. This only made Mickey lower his head in guilt.

"We will discuss your actions later, Mickey." Yen Sid told his former Apprentince, as he knew that it was best to not speak about the running away part right now. "For now, I am very relieved that you and Jason are still alive. Ventus tried and failed to bring you both back. Fortunately, Aqua and Sailor Moon found the both of you drifting in the Lanes Between."

While Mickey was thankful that 'Sailor Moon' and Aqua had rescued him and Jason, when he heard that Ven tried to do that earlier, his eyes widened as he then remembered what Xehanort had said...Ven had been lured right into the evil man's trap. Groaning, Mickey grunted in guilt, "Oh no...Oooh! How could I've been so blind!?" knocking himself on the head at his own stupidty, which only concerned Donald, Goofy and Lyla, since Celebi had left earlier to...somewhere else.

Jason remembered this as well, as he sighed in guilt, before explaining the bad knews, "Master Yen Sid, sir. There's some bad news. When Mickey and I were in a world just recently, trying to find Grovyle..."

"I am aware that the both of you left in hopes in both finding your friend, and to discover the threat that is befalling of the worlds." Yen Sid kindly interrupted, before stating to Jason, "But if you waited a moment longer, Jason, you would've been reunited with your friend, for he was with Terra."

Realising that Grovyle had been here just as Jason had left with Mickey to find him, this made the eleven year old boy sigh in guilt. Yen Sid was right. He should've just stayed longer so that none of this would've happened, even though he had a feeling that without him and Mickey, Ven would've died by Vanitas's hands.

Still, he couldn't help but state, "Then I guess it's all my fault. It's because of me that Grovyle's in danger. On top of that, I got Mickey into this and put both our lives at risk!" Jason then shut his eyes as he lowered his head, grunting while trying not to cry, "I'm sorry!"

"Do not blame yourself, Jason." Yen Sid assured the boy. "It is neither your fault, nor Mickey's either. I'm afraid Xehanort's heart has lead him into such a dark path that threatens us all." with a sigh.

"Xehanort kidnapped me and Jason to lure Ven into a trap." Mickey explained once he had the courage to face his mentor again, continuing with worry and guilt, "He wants to cause all the worlds to fall into darkness, but I don't understand how or why."

Remembering what else Xehanort told him, while still confused on how Ven could hold such power, Jason then explained to Mickey as well as everyone else, still having trouble in believing it himself, "When you lost consciousness, Mickey, Ven tried to save us. He then started to remember his past, and, Xehanort said something about Ven and Vanitas to fight and make this sort of _"X-Blade"_ or whatever. He wants to kill everyone in the worlds, and he even knew that Grovyle and I came from the future."

"X-Blade?" Lyla asked, confused. What kind of weird joke was this? Was this Xehanort guy just as crazy as Primal Dialga?

Apparently he was, because Yen Sid instantly knew what Jason was talking about, and his eyes widened, and for the first time since anyone had seen him, shock and perhaps slight fear was seen in his eyes, exclaiming, "No! It cannot be! Could Xehanort be attempting to bring forth Kingdom Hearts!?"

"Kingdom Hearts?" Mickey asked, worriedly. If even his mentor, the powerful sorcerer, was scared of what he just heard, then Mickey had a feeling that it was just as bad as he thought. Whatever this X-Blade or this Kingdom Hearts were, he had a terrible gut feeling that it was devastating. Even worse than a certain incident from four years ago.

Donald, utterly confused, glanced up at Goofy, asking, "Do you know what they're talking about?"

"Nope." Goofy shrugged, just as clueless.

Jason, also confused and very worried, asked, "What's Kingdom Hearts?"

Despite that it was supposed to be secret, Yen Sid knew that both Mickey and Jason had heard too much because Xehanort has broken far too many rules, and explained while seemingly calming down, but once again turned serious, "The Heart of all Worlds. Long ago, there was a war that nearly destroyed the world, but in legend, light within the hearts of young children brought the world back, but it became divided into what we know today, and the true Kingdom Hearts faded into Darkness. That is why it is important that history does not repeat itself, nor it is allowed for such knowlage to be heard."

( **~Aqua's Theme-KH:BBS~** )

Well, that explained everything. Xehanort wanted to use the X-Blade to summon Kingdom Hearts...and if the legend was true, then he could repeat history by summoning Kingdom Hearts itself from the darkness, which would only doom all of the worlds and everyone in it. It made more sense now, and if poor Ven had this kind of power, then he was being used against his will.

Mickey clenched his fist which shook in growing anger that he never felt before, but he quickly calmed down to keep it under control as he did many times before unless he couldn't handle it anymore, but normally his anger was just an upgrade of severe annoyance, but he did say in realization, "So Xehanort wanted to use Ven to bring back Kingdom Hearts...and restart a war that nearly caused everybody to disappear?"

But then another question came to him, as he wondered, "But, what does he want with Terra?" even though Mickey hasn't met him or Grovyle yet.

"It doesn't matter." Jason said, as he stood up while clentching his own fists as Lyla stood up with him, continuing, "Xehanort's gonna kill Ven, Terra and Grovyle, and even Aqua and Sailor Moon!" once he realised that the two said young women weren't here.

Yen Sid nodded, confirming Jason's fears while also breaking the news once more, "Just as I feared. It makes matters worse, considering how Xehanort used Terra to vanquish Master Eraqus."

This made both Jason and Mickey gasp in severe horror, while the latter asked, sorrow once again nearly drowning his heart, "You mean Master Eraqus is-!" cutting himself off, not wanting to believe it.

Mickey's fears were confirmed as Yen Sid nodded gravely, "His star has blinked out."

Mickey couldn't believe it. He always had wanted to meet Master Eraqus someday, and has heard about the man from Yen Sid. While Eraqus was more stern and possibly a bit more scarier than his own mentor, Mickey also knew that the man was kind. That was the very same master Aqua was taught by. To think that Xehanort had...had used Terra to kill him...Mickey was right. Xehanort was not a person. He was a monster in human disguise. That thought somehow made him feel a sense of deja vu of another enemy he once met, but since Mickey was forgetful, he couldn't figure out how or why, especially since...he felt it was an important memory.

"Stupid Xehanort!" Jason hissed angrily. "He's gone way too far! And I'm the one who caused Grovyle and Ven to pay the heavy price for it."

The price was indeed heavy. Far too heavier than the price of disappearing. Jason then, there and now, he had to set things right. He had to go and save his friends and somehow stop Xehanort from forcing the worlds into darkness. He didn't care if he was just a kid. Jason knew that his own existance didn't matter anymore. Since he was going to disappear one day anyway, he might as well try and fix up this mess.

With a nod, Jason then gazed at Yen Sid again, and requested desperatedly, "Master Yen Sid, please tell me! Where are Grovyle and the others?"

"Their hearts are leading them to the ancient Keyblade Graveyard, where wielders of those weapons once waged war." Yen Sid answered, while having a feeling he knew where this was going.

"Then please, let me go after them! I gotta try and save them!" Jason declared, much to everyone else's shock.

"Are you nuts!? You'll get yourself killed!" Lyla exclaimed, gazing at her friend like he's gone completely crazy.

Knowing that Lyla didn't know that she too would disappear, which made Jason's heart ache, but he had to tell her the truth anyway if he and Grovyle made it out of his alive, before he told her, "Doesn't matter, considering how I'll be gone someday anyway. Besides, I'm not letting Xehanort force all the worlds into darkness, even if it means I have to pay the heavy price. I don't care if I die or not. I have to save our friends."

Mickey gazed worriedly at his friend from the future, and felt that this was more his own fault than anyone elses. For the first time in his life, Mickey felt that he made the biggest mess he ever made...and it was far worse than what Retro-Mickey had done all those years ago. It made the young King realise that he did fail in his Mark of Mastery. More than that...he unknowingly allowed Xehanort's plans to succeed.

Realising that he too had to set things right, Mickey nodded to himself with determination, and gazed up at his mentor, requesting, "Master Yen Sid. Please-let me go to the Keyblade Graveyard too! I gotta save our friends and stop Xehanort!" much to everyone else's surprise and shock.

"Even if you are no match for Xehanort's power?" Yen Sid questioned, and there was a hint of concern in his voice.

"I can't just stay and let Xehanort win." Mickey pointed out firmly. "If we don't do something, then all the worlds will be gone, and we're all doomed. I don't want that to happen! Xehanort's had his way long enough!"

Yen Sid gazed firmly at both his young apprentince and Jason who both nodded with equal determination. They were both serious about this and that's when Yen Sid saw in deep into Jason's and Mickey's eyes; determination and courage. They were both willing to risk their lives for the sake of many others. To them, their safety was the last thing on their minds. It was then that Yen Sid realised that they had followed their hearts which led them into the right path all along. Jason was a brave young man who had grown up in a world where there was very little for children to not worry about survival, while Mickey, despite still being the same as ever, has grown up a little from a young slightly trouble-making youth into a young wise warrior and king that made such a huge difference.

Finally, as he closed his eyes, Yen Sid knew it would be a losing battle to say no to the both of them, and nodded, before kneeling to Mickey's level and gently took hold of the king's hand, then placed the Star Shard into the mouse's palm-gloved hand before letting go, telling him in how to use it's power properly this time, "In order to use the Star Shard, allow your heart to choose your destination, and it will take you to where you want to go. Remember, Mickey-use the power of your heart, not your mind."

It was the advice Mickey had learned five years ago, and now realised that he still had to use it, even for the Star Shard. Understanding, he nodded in understanding.

"I'm going too!" Lyla spoke up, also with determination. "Celebi went back into the future to heal up and he should return to help us out."

"King Mickey!" Donald said as well.

"We'll go too!" Goofy concluded as Jason gazed at Lyla while Mickey gazed at both Goofy and Donald.

Despite being grateful for the support, Mickey knew that he couldn't put his best friends at risk as so many new friends were already at risk, pointing out apologetically while serious at the same time, "Aw, you fellas are the best, but I can't let anythin' happen to ya's. I need you two to stay here and keep this world safe. Gosh, if anything happened to me and the others, you both may be the world's only hope left."

"Aw, phooey." Donald grumbled as he and Goofy both slumped in disappointment and defeat.

Jason in the meantime, told Lyla apologetically and seriously, "You can't go either, Lyla."

"Huh!? Why not!?" Lyla demanded, protesting.

"'Cause it's too dangerous." Jason pointed out, before saying in a request, deciding that Lyla may be Temporal Tower's only hope left, "Besides, I know I'm asking you a big favor, but if Grovyle and I don't come back...well, could you take our place to try and figure out how to prevent Temporal Tower from collasping and change history?"

"Me?" Lyla blinked, before realising what her friend meant, and shook her head, saying worriedly, "But...I don't wanna lose you guys!"

"If I come back, there's something I gotta tell you, and you'll probably freak out." Jason quickly said, while rubbing the back of his head. To tell the truth, he was still shocked at the fact that if history changes, they'll disappear. Thought of just...fading away was terrifying, but in order to save Time, there was no other choice.

Lyla glared at him, demanding, "You'd better come back! You have to promise me!"

"...Okay." Jason nodded, silently promising to do so.

"Mickey and Jason, be on your guard, both of you." Yen Sid concluded to the two younger wielders who both nodded to him.

"Right. I promise, we'll come back home safe and sound." Mickey vowed.

"Me too." Jason added.

After promising everyone that they'll be back with the others, Jason and Mickey then raced out of the room and down the stairs out of the tower while everyone else had no choice but to wait for the results.

As he watched the two leave, Yen Sid thought to himself about his apprentince, already having come to a decision for Mickey's Mark of Mastery. "Mickey...your heart has led you into the right path. You and your Keyblade are destined to remain together."

Even though Yen Sid was not aware that Mickey believed that he failed, the Sorcerer knew otherwise; Mickey had passed the test and succeeded in his Mark of Mastery. But that announcement was for later...when Mickey and Jason returned with Grovyle, Terra, Ventus, Serenity and Aqua. ( **~End Aqua's Theme~** )

* * *

Once outside, Jason and Mickey, with full determination despite knowing that the final battle was where their friends were heading to, nodded to each other before they held each other's hands while Mickey held up the Star Shard returned to him...possibly for the final time as he felt that this would be his last adventure as a Keyblade wielder.

But that worry was for later. Right now, the lives of his new friends as well as the lives of everyone else in the Realm of Light needed him. So, concentrating carefully this time, Mickey closed his eyes as he wished with all of his heart to the Star Shard, ' _Please take us to where our friends are-to the Keyblade Graveyard_.'

This time, the Star Shard granted his wish, and before Mickey and Jason knew it, they were once again wrisked away by the power of the star crystal, this time to where they definately wanted to go.

Towards where the final battles were being held.

* * *

 **A/N: So we now arrive in the Keyblade Graveyard in the next chapter. Whether the final battles will be one, two, or three chapters, I don't know. Despite this, the Keyblade Graveyard actually isn't the true final battle for our heroes in this story. But we'll have to wait and see. See you in the next chapter!**


	36. CHAPTER 35: Battles of Destiny-1

**Disclaimer:** The name _Selene_ is the name of the Moon Goddess who is the daughter of Zeus, according to Greek legends.

 **Author's note: So, we're heading into the great big battles, where fates have been decided, and it links into the true future.**

 **I only own the rights of Jason, Lyla, and Chancellor. The rest belong rightfully to Square Enix, Disney, Nintendo and Toei.**

* * *

CHAPTER 35: Battles of Destiny-1.

In the fated barren world which, group by group at four arrivals in timing, Terra, Aqua and Serenity, Ven and Grovyle, and finally, Jason and Mickey, all know knew was the Keyblade Graveyard, the name of the world some of them came to before through out their journey, knowing that the great battle that would decide their fate, each of them made their own thoughts and vows.

For Terra, what he would do, he would do for friendship.

For Aqua, she knew that she, Terra and Ven would always be one.

For Serenity, as long as she and those she loved always thought of each other, even in both live and death, they would always be one.

For Grovyle, what he would do was for both friendship and for the future of everyone of the past.

For Ven, he knew that frienship is forever.

For Mickey, he believed that, as he gazed at his Keyblade, that this would be the final time they would be a team.

And finally, for Jason, as he gazed at both his Keyblade and his goodluck wristband, what he was doing, was for the future of the friends he made here in the past.

With that, they all ventured through the wastelands of the Keyblade Graveyard, not knowing what they were about to really face against and it would possibily spell the end of most of them...or perhaps just cruel fates where they would have to be the ones to be saved.

And only one of them would survive to pass this memory on into a future that is struggling to return to the light.

* * *

As Terra had passed through the dangers of the canyons while taking out the Unversed, he eventually found himself in a clearing where, in all four directions as he stood in the middle of a crossed fork in the road, was a vast field strewn with keyblades. They stick in the ground, pointing downward, lifeless and unending.

As he stood in the middle of it all, he then sense movement to his right coming towards him.

It was both Serenity and Aqua, with faces of sterness, questioning and yet kinds of sorrow, their eyes pierching at Terra's soul. The moment the two stopped just a few steps from him, the three of them were silent. The last time they gathered was back in Radiant Garden. Since then, who knew what happened. Terra mentally struggled on how to break the news of Eraqus's death to Aqua.

He didn't need to say anything, though. Because Aqua eventually broke the silence, saying lowly, "I was told...the Master was struck down."

While gasping, Terra then realised how his friend knew and sighed, before looking away, admitting in guilt and self-disgust, "Yes...that's right. I was stupid and helped Xehanort do it."

"Tell us what happened, Terra." Serenity gestured as carefully as she could after Aqua gasped in shock.

"The Master-he tried to hurt Ven." Terra began, continuing, "I only fought because I wanted to protect him." which made Aqua sigh and wonder why their master would do such a thing.

"Oh no." Serenity whispered, shocked.

"But I was tricked. Xehanort set the whole thing up-" Terra grunted, almost angrily, which only confirmed Serenity's fears, while she allowed him to continue, "-all so he could awaken the darkness inside me."

Sighing again, Terra turned to Aqua, finally realising it was all his fault, "You were right, Aqua-and so was the Master. I did need to be watched. I went astray-but no more."

Despite this, Serenity and Aqua could only doubt the last part of Terra's sentence, while Serenity stated with grave worry, which had her two friends of the future gaze at her, "What else is darkness but hate and rage? It almost seems as though Xehanort is granted the power to decide the fate of all life-through out light and time. To decide a future of nothing."

Whoever or whatever gave Xehanort the right for all of this must have utter hatred for life in all of the Realm of Light. Could it be the define beasts of the past a little over thousand of years before Serenity's birth? Before the Silver Crystal was created? Mentally shaking those thoughts away, the Moon Queen then gazed up at Terra, questioning, "Tell me; what has Xehanort said to you?"

When Terra didn't answer, and Aqua only muttered to Serenity, "Sailor Moon...", the female Keyblade wielder then turned to her other friend, saying gravely, "Xehanort is feeding the dark fires within you-making you fight. You'll go astray again. Tell me-how does that honor our Master's memory, Terra?"

Again, Terra didn't answer. He didn't know how to.

( **~Ventus's Theme-KH:BBS~** )

Then all three of them heard more footsteps and looked at the same direction, seeing both Grovyle and Ven approach them. While Terra was relieved that both of them were alright, he, Serenity and Aqua all held concerned and questioning expressions as to why Grovyle and Ven held...somber expressions that was more than what happened to Eraqus.

Once they all gathered in a group, Grovyle sighed. He knew, the time has come for them to know the truth of his mission as well as the fate of what would happen in just one decade, "I know that none of you know of Temporal Tower, the very tower that keeps Time itself in check and located somewhere in my world...but in the future, it is destroyed and Time has stopped. Without time, then the world is doomed to live in darkness."

"Temporal Tower?" Aqua questioned, confused. She and Serenity both heard Jason mutter about it's name when they found him and Mickey in the Lanes Between, but neither of the two young women knew what it was...until now. It was more astonding of what was going to happen, because both Grovyle and Jason...came from a future of darkness, yet still held light within their hearts.

"Jason and I have made a goal to restore Time in the future...but, well, the only way to do it is to prevent the Tower from being destroyed, which means...if Jason and I were to prevent it's collaspe, then history will change." Grovyle explained, shrugging a little.

Ven, also stunned by what he was hearing, couldn't help but ask, "Is that why...is that why you came here?"

"No." Grovyle shook his head, "We didn't intend to travel back in time, because there are those who seek to continue living in the world of darkness. Three who had forced Jason and I back here so they could destroy us, but, well, it didn't end will for them." referring to Zoroark, Slaking and Dusknoir, while also thinking about...how the said Ghost Pokemon told him of their futures and fates; Grovyle's own son, along with Jason's son, would most likely be the ones to change the future, but they would also have to face against Dusknoir's son who would replace him as Primal Dialga's Agent.

Hearing this made Serenity realise what Sailor Pluto had told her in the Moon Kingdom. This here and now, was the Time Paradox, and Serenity herself was part of it, because she was within it. She then knew, there and now, the time has come for her friends of the future to know her true idenity, as she spoke up, "Then perhaps we can help you in preventing Temporal Tower's collaspe. For you see...I travelled through time myself."

At the shocked gasps from Aqua, Terra, Ven, and Grovyle, Serenity nodded as she continued, "I come from a distant past, a bit under 1,000 years ago. I must ask all of you to keep this a secret. _"Sailor Moon"_ is my disguise to hide my real idenity;" fully introducing herself, "I am Serenity, newly crowned Queen of Silver Millinum."

"Serenity..." Grovyle repeated, now knowing how it was mixed up. This was somewhat a training Sailor Moon for the real Sailor Moon to one day arrive and protect the Realm of Light, to become Neo-Queen Serenity. "I knew I recongised you. I've read legends about you...but..."

"I know. I am aware what might happen." Serenity nodded softly. "I was sent into the future as a test to prove myself to my people, and to prove that whether or not I am ready to bear the power to wield the Imperium Silver Crystal."

Grovyle mentally sighed, knowing that Serenity was only half-correct. She wasn't aware that she would have not one but two daughters on the Moon. One of them being Neo-Queen Serenity and the other...he only had vague readings of the other Princess. But he felt that he couldn't tell the younger self of their mother about this, or the future on Earth.

Aqua, shocked that she'd been friends with a young Queen all this time, stuttered apologetically while understanding why Serenity had kept her idenity a secret, "Sailor Moon...Serenity...I-"

"It's alright, Aqua." Serenity told her friend. "I understand your confusion." then requested to the rest of the group, "Besides, I ask you to continue to refer me as _"Sailor Moon"_ anyway. It's best kept secret."

Knowing that it was best, the group nodded in agreement, before Ven sighed and took his turn to explain the situation on what he heard, "Xehanort wants me and Vanitas to fight, and make some kind of _"X-blade."_ But the Master said we can't let that happen...and he tried to destroy me for it."

"X-Blade?" Serenity asked, confused yet feeling that...this X-Blade sounded very dangerous.

"I still don't know exactly what it is." Ven muttered, shuddering as he placed a hand to his chest, continuing, "But...it scares me to death. Even just the thought of it."

Seeing how scared Ven looked, Terra appoached him and placed a comforting hand onto the boy's right shoulder, saying, "Relax, Ven. We're here and we're gonna take care of you." with Aqua nodding in agreement.

Despite this, Ven knew that his friends can't look after him anymore, as he told them, in request, "I may have to fight Vanitas after all. If I do, guys... I want you to-"

"The three of us can never be torn apart, all right?" Terra cuts him off with determination, gently squeezing his friend's shoulder, "I'll always find a way." a Aqua bend down and placed a hand to cup Ven's left cheek. ( **~End Ventus's Theme~** )

Even so, Ven wanted his friends to be protected more than asking for their protection. So, in sadness in a form of goodbye, knowing that he would miss the two of them who had become more than just his best friends; they were his older brother and sister. So as he gently removed their hands, he said for the last time, "I'm asking you, as a friend... Just...put an end to me."

This statement alone was enough to cause both Terra and Aqua gasp in horror and sorrow, while the latter placed her hands onto her chest, and both Serenity and Grovyle gazed at Ven with horrified expressions. Ven was willing to sacrifice himself for the worlds? To prevent himself from being used to create the X-Blade? How could they even do as much as put an end to him? It was horrible enough to have lost Master Eraqus...now Terra and Aqua had to face the possible reality of losing their younger best friend as well?

That's when Grovyle realised the truth in Dusknoir's words. Ven's future was to be sacrificed. It seemed that this friendship had to be torn apart for the sake of the worlds. He then sighed and said as well in sadness, while hating to sent more sorrow into his friends but knew there was no choice, "Then I must request for you all to keep Jason and I in your memories. If we prevent Temporal Tower from being destroyed, then the future where Jason and I come from will never happen. We must find the clues and answers to save Time. But it also means...the two of us will disappear."

Realising what Grovyle meant really did send shock and more sorrow into Serenity, Aqua, Ven and Terra. Five of the most important people in their lives, three that had just become recently, were all being forced to be lost. Serenity nearly bursted into tears of sorrow. Her mother, Aqua, Terra and Ven's master, and now...not only Ven himself, but also...both Grovyle and Jason...were going to be lost as well. It wasn't fair. Why did Xehanort have such cruel rights to destroy their friendship and peace? Why was fate so cruel to them?

Suddenly, the winds pick up and then all of them quickly felt the familiar evil pressence, coming towards them from the left of the Graveyard, blowing dirt and debris into the air.

( **~Xehanort's Theme-KH:BBS~** )

When Serenity and her group turned, their expressions turned into glares as the very man who had caused such destruction, was approaching them with his hands behind his back. Vanitas then suddenly appeared and walked alongside him. The two smirked evilly at the group of five, stopping just a few yards away. Serenity, Terra, Grovyle, Ven and Aqua said nothing, as they glared at Xehanort who caused so much hurt and destruction and he wasn't even sorry about it.

And he wasn't even done yet either.

"Behold." Xehanort began, gesturing at the lifeless Keyblades, "These lifeless keys used to be full of power-united with the hearts of their masters. On this barren soil, Keyblades of light and darkness were locked in combat...as a great Keyblade War raged. Countless Keyblade wielders gave up their lives, all in search of one, ultimate key. And it will soon belong to me..." ( **~End Xehanort's Theme~** )

He then pointed at Ven, concluding, "X-Blade."

Serenity and her friends grunted angrily, with determination to never allow Xehanort to do such a thing now that they knew the truth; he wanted to recreate a war that would spell the end of Realm of Light. They were not going to allow this to happen. Not ever.

So, as Serenity summoned her Scepter and Grovyle powered up Over-Grow to increase his strength, Terra, Ven and Aqua immediately tapped their armor pads and engaged their armors to protect themselves from the evil darkness. The five of them were ready.

( **~Black Powder-KH:BBS~** )

Ven made to move to attack, but Terra held him back and made the move himself, with Grovyle growling through his throat as he followed the Keyblade wielder to attack Xehanort full on to give him a piece of their minds. However, Xehanort saw this coming as he raised his hand, causing the earth to move and a wall of rock surges forth from the ground underneath both Grovyle and Terra who both stumbled before they slide across the elevated soil. As the two recovered, they gazed up as another wall of rock burst through, carrying Master Xehanort and Vanitas upward.

While Grovyle and Terra both grunted and dodged another rock burst, the two then began to race up to reach Xehanort who in the meanwhile, laughed evilly as he held an arm out, causing a great wind that bursted from the earth, sending Keyblades flying. The sky grew dark and cloudy, blanketing everything in it's path. At Xehanort's command, the trail of a twister of Keyblades flew across the area below towards Serenity, Aqua and Ven who were busy now briefly fighting against Vanitas.

Aqua then noticed the snake-trail of Keyblades coming towards them and she cried out a warning to her two other friends, "Ven! Sailor Moon!"

Vanitas, eying on Ventus, immediately jumps onto it as part of the snake moves toward the later like a surf-board and succeeds in knocking Ven down, causing the blonde-haired boy to cry out in alarm. Random keyblades then shot out towards both Serenity and Aqua who blocked and knocked them away to avoid in getting stabbed, though one keyblade managed to knock Aqua's helmet off. Vanitas in the meantime, goes after Terra who is forced to fight his way through against him and Grovyle who is knocked off of one of the cliffs by the Keyblade cyclone which is slamming into him as he cried out while being caught in the cyclone.

Serenity gasped as she saw what was happening, only to scream out when another snake-cyclone of Keyblades came bursting from the ground, attacking her before lifting her into the air before she crashes into the ground, her Scepter landing beside her.

"Sailor Moon!" Ven cried out worriedly as he and Aqua both raced to her side.

Pushing herself up, Serenity then came a desperate idea while taking out her Cresent Moon Wand with the Silver Crystal, chanting an inner magic in order to save Grovyle, calling out to him, "Grovyle!" shooting a beam of light towards him.

The light flies past the snake of blades and covered Grovyle in a barrier nd stops the Keyblades from hitting him. The barrier then explodes as Xehanort watched, laughing to himself evilly at the battle that was happening. Down below, Serenity, Aqua and Ven gasped before the latter then raced forward as Grovyle is thrown across the plateau's ground after the explosion where he lands in front of Xehanort, who readies his Keyblade, switching it to his left hand.

Ven then appeared in an attempt to attack from behind, but missed as Xehanort sensed him while teleporting...right behind him before grasping him by the helmet. The teenaged wielder wiggled and squirmed while trying to escape but was unable to do so, as his helmet starts to crack from the pressure, much to Grovyle's horror.

"Ven!" Grovyle exclaimed.

But as Grovyle attempted to try and save his friend, the whirling Keyblade return and knocked him away, slamming him into Terra who had just made it only to be thrown violently back down while Vanitas landed beside Xehanort. Grovyle screamed in pain and as the keyblade cyclone knocked Terra to the ground, Grovyle is repeatedly pummelted by the countless Keyblades all the way to the ground where he collasped, briefly unmoving.

As Aqua helped Serenity stand, the two of them gazed up and gasped in horror when they saw Ven captured by Xehanort.

"Ven!" Aqua gasped.

Just as Ven gazed at his two other friends, Xehanort wasted no time as he then covered the boy's body in dark flames that then turned into dark ice, freezing Ven into complete ice, before dropping him o the ground below. Unable to move, he hits several edges of the rockface, knocking off his helmet and would've died by being shattered. Fortunately, both Serenity and Aqua managed to catch him before he hit the ground, the trio sliding roughly on the ground until they stopped. The two women both cradled the frozen Ven on both sides of him, only his eyes being able to move as he tried to thaw himself out.

"Ventus, are you all right?" Serenity asked, concerned.

High above them, Xehanort dismissed his Keyblade as he then materialized a large blue orb giving off electric purple fire, holding it up skyward and it shoots into the sky. A great wind picks up and pushes the clouds aside. A blue light streams out from between the parting clouds. The clouds move away revealing a blue heart shaped moon. Serenity and Aqua both watched on in disbelief was they watched it appear in the heavens and gasped, while Xehanort smirked darkly, very pleased at the results.

* * *

A little distance away from the epic battle and destruction that was happening, Jason and Mickey, having already summoned their Keyblades, both rushed over when they saw the sky going dark and having heard loud clashes, only to stop when they too saw the heart-shaped moon appear in the sky and gasped in shock.

"What's that heart-shaped moon?" Jason exclaimed, never having seen or heard of it...yet he suddenly had a feeling a second later that he did know. No moon was the shape of a heart, except for that one.

"Kingdom Hearts?" Mickey exclaimed in disbelief and fear. Were they already too late? Did Xehanort managed to summon it through Ven already? Where were the others?

However, before the two could even make another step, all of the sudden, a large giant red part-ape-part dinosaur-Unversed suddenly appeared in front of Jason and Mickey who were both forced to leap back a few steps while the monster roared at them. Grunting, the two companions held a tight grip on their keyblades, with Jason yelling at the Unversed, "Out of the way!"

He and Mickey then fought against it.

* * *

At the bottom of the rock platform, Grovyle grunted as he slowly pushed himself up, panting as he shook off the dizziness that formed, before he managed to stand up, only to find himself surrounded by a horde of Unversed that trapped him in a circle and made him realise that he had no choice but to fight his way through in order to reach his friends who need his help quickly.

"I have no time for you!" Grovyle growled, preparing himself for battle.

* * *

About fifteen yards away, Terra picks himself up. He takes off his helmet, anger coursing through him. He then glowed brightly and summoned his glider, riding it to

the top of the mountain. He jumps down and dispels his armor and stares at Master Xehanort with his blue eyes for revenge and a stand off. ( **~End Black Powder~** )

* * *

Meanwhile, Serenity and Aqua both layed on the ground with Ven in their arms while trying to thaw him out, Serenity by Ven's left, while Aqua by his right.

"How 'bout you ladies leave the popsicle with me, so you can go have your little fight with Terra." An unfamiliar, obnoxious and cocky voice spoke up in a suggestion, causing all three of them to look up as behind Aqua, was a man in some kind of uniform, red scarf, an eye-patch, and to their disbelief and suspicion, a single yellow eye and pointy ears that matched Xehanort's.

It was Braig who had arrived as part of Xehanort's plan.

"You can't be too happy about him deep-sixing your Master." Braig continued to Aqua, before chuckling darkly. ( **~Another Side, Another Story-KH:BBS~** )

Serenity and her friends narrowed their eyes in growing anger, as the Moon Queen demanded, "Who are you?"

Braig didn't answer, instead, continuing to mock the three of them, "You think your two friends have got some grand role to play, Sailor Girl. As if. You're only here so that when I finish you off...Terra will succumb to the darkness, and you and lizard-boy and that other kid disappear."

This only made Serenity and her two friends glare harder, while Ven shook in both the cold and in anger, while Braig questioned, "So... who wants to go first?"

"Shut up!" Ven shouted furiously.

This only made Braig mock teasingly, "Oh, so this kiddo thinks he's a full-fledged Keyblade wielder? He's got the angry look down."

"Go ahead if you want to waste your time. Keep trying to drive us apart with your mind games. It'll never work!" Aqua told him angrily, before she and Serenity gently set Ven onto the ground while he struggles to move.

As Serenity summoned her Scepter while Aqua summoned her Keyblade, the Moon Queen declared to the man before them with determination, "Terra and us will prove you wrong!" before she and her friend rushed towards Braig who then summoned his Arrow Guns, ready to fight.

"Aqua! Sailor Moon!" Ven cried out, struggling to move while two of his friends fought against Braigh in a heavy battle.

* * *

 _Back on the platform..._

"Admirably done." Xehanort declared with a grin, "I knew this was a journey you could make-over the unseen wall that divides darkness and light. And I was not wrong, Terra!"

Terra could only glare at the man who lied to him all this time, used him for evil purposes and even before then, hurt Ven. In growing while Xehanort gave him a wide-wided smile, Terra demanded as he summoned his Keyblade once again, "My friend Ven-you tell me, Xehanort-what did you do to him?"

"Why, I did him a favor and freed the darkness inside him." Xehanort answered, "Alas, poor Ventus never had the fortitude for such strenuous trials."

"XEHANORT!" Terra screamed in anger, then rushed in to fight both Xehanort and Vanitas who took most of the attacks.

Thus several battles were on.

* * *

 _With Grovyle..._

"Energy Ball!" Grovyle chanted as he tossed several spheres of green light at the Unversed who fell victum to his attack, before leaping out of the way while dodging unexpected attacks from rather more vicious Unversed that had taken form of Dark Beings that he'd never seen before but didn't care at the moment. They blasted dark energy at him in an attempt to destroy him. However, Grovyle counterattacked with Bullet-Seed, causing several explosions all around him, then clashed and slashed and sliced through many that attempted to knock or stab him with their sharp sword-like arms only fall into oblivion by Grovyle's Leaf-Blade attack while the Gecko-Pokemon avoided their attacks.

He then leaped up into the air as one with wings swooped down in an attempt to grasp at him, but he then used Pound Attack to knock it crashing into the dirt, finishing it off with another Bullet-Seed attack before landing safely. He grunted in pain as one had managed to knock him over, then another knocked him around, sending him crashing into the wall of the Rock Wall. However, he did manage to jump out of the way before they could attack him again, where he then used Energy Ball again to destroy them in a single hit, before moving on to attack more that appeared.

* * *

 _With Jason and Mickey..._

Jason and Mickey both leaped out of the way when the Giant Unversed attempted to crush them with a punch, but only ended up punching the ground and creating a crater that looked more like a small pond sized Meteorite Crater. Jason then launched forward and thrusted and slashed at the Unversed's arm which caused it to roar in pain, giving Mickey and opening as he chanted Firaga at the giant Monster's face, leaving a severe burn which forced it to lean back and away from the two Keyblade wielders.

However, it then blasted a massive Meteor Spell towards the two as Mickey cried out, "Watch out!" before he and Jason were forced to leap out of the way to avoid in getting hit by the powerful spell the Unversed was able to cast which was very unusual, but the two didn't have time to worry about that now.

But as they did, Jason was knocked a few yards by the Unversed who whacked him like a fly, causing him to scream out before crashing into the ground painfully, much to Mickey's horror, before the mouse was then grasped in a crushing grip by the Unversed who began to raise him to it's head while squeezing him so tightly that it made Mickey feel like he was being crushed by two tree trunks, starting to run out of air as he struggled to free himself. Mickey then gasped in horror when he saw that he was being raised towards the Unversed's mouth.

It was going to eat him!

"Let me go!" Mickey screamed out. He didn't want to get eaten. It was one of his biggest fears that he tried to avoid in his life, and had come close in being eaten once five years ago, precisly one month before he became an Apprentince.

Jason, who pushed himself up as quickly as he could, saw what was happening and gasped in horror, screaming out his friend's name before quickly tossed his Keyblade at the Unversed's head, perfectly hitting it right into it's left eye, causing it to roar in agony while it unconsciously freed Mickey who then began to fall as he screamed, about to hit the ground.

"I gotcha, Mickey!" Jason cried out as he ran before jumping at the last few feet before catching his friend in his arms before sliding hard on the dirt soil while the Unversed was busy holding it's eye in agony to pay attention to the loss of it's meal.

Recovering, Jason asked to Mickey after setting him down to the ground, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks, Jason." Mickey replied, "Gosh, that's the third time I almost got eaten by a giant."

Jason laughed a little, before asking in confusion, "Wait, what?"

Before Mickey could answer, he and Jason both heard the Unversed roar again as it glared at the two of them with it's remaining eye, reminding them that they were not out of the woods yet. Nodding in agreement, the two then leaped out of the way before continuing their first against the giant monster.

* * *

 _With Serenity and Aqua..._

"Take this!" Braig shouted as he somehow hanged upside down in mid-air before he began firing laser-arrows all over the place in an attempt to hit both Serenity and Aqua who both raced out of the way to avoid in getting hit which was becoming more and more difficult due to the man somehow having the power to wrap and use against gravity at his own will which was good to his advantage.

Eventually Serenity found an opening and tossed her Moon Tiara Magic at Braig who for once didn't see this coming and was hit hard by the Tiara which caused him to fall and collaspe to the ground which gave Serenity and Aqua the chance to clash and thrust at him while he did managed to recover quickly and blocked their attacks with his own weapons, grinning along the way though he was starting to get frustrated. He then teleported away and reappeared a few yards from them before clampsing his arrow-guns together before firing a large dark laser towards them.

Serenity counterattacked by chanting Moon, Scepter, Activation and her Moon-Light power clashed against Braig's attack halfway in meeting each other, both attacks creating sparks as one tried to over-power the other, the two of them grunting as they struggled against one another. Aqua then upgraded her power-surge before lasting a ghostly-orb of light towards Braig who didn't see this coming, having been too focused on over-powering Serenity before he was hit hard by Aqua's attack before becoming engulfed by Serenity's attack after he lost focus of his own attack.

However, Braig managed to teleport despite the heavy blow and once again fired several laser-arrows at the two women who blocked his attacks as hard as they could, until Serenity leaped up before using her Scepter's power again, but Braig managed to teleport away while dodging, only to get an ice-burn from Aqua who combined her Ice and Fire spells to knock the eye-patched man back into the wall, crating a wall-crater as he grunted in agony. Though he did managed to blast a dark laser at the two who cried out in pain, both Serenity and Aqua crashing into the ground painfully, before the latter healed herself and her friend before Braig could finish them off.

As they all recovered, Serenity and Aqua both charged at Braig who charged at them again in an attempt to finish off this fight.

* * *

 _With Terra..._

"Pathetic!" Vanitas exclaimed as he easily leaped out of the way to avoid Terra's hits, causing Terra to turn his attention on Xehanort who was easily teleporting in incredible speed which knocked Terra back and forth before the Keyblade wielder of light then blasted Firaga at Vantias who was thrown back across the platform before blasting a Dark Firaga at Xehanort who grunted in pain which, due to his age, made things worse since his body was old. But that didn't stop him from gaining what he wanted.

Eventually, Terra made an attempt to slice Xehanort into two bits, only for the latter to easily block this attack with his Keyblade, before deciding that it was time to finish business. He gazed at Vanitas who stood in position, ordering his apprentince evilly as this would be the final time he would see him in his mask, "Go take what Ventus owes you. Take Aqua's life. And kill Queen Serenity, Grovyle, Jason and that Mickey Mouse!" since he knew that the latter three were still alive.

Terra, shocked by this into realising that Vantias, who nodded as he too knew that the time has come and raced towards the edge, that he was going to kill Terra's best friends and new friends, as well as Jason's new friend King Mickey who were possibly still alive. On top of that, Xehanort seemed to have already known of Serenity's true idenity.

Terra had to stop Vanitas and fast. So as he shoved Xehanort back roughly, Terra turned and raced to stop the boy. Vanitas jumps down the mountain. Before

Terra reaches the edge, Xehanort teleports before him. Terra, stunned, jumped back, blocked from reaching his friends and unable to do anything.

"You see how powerless you are to save them? Savor that rage and despair. Let it empower you!" Xehanort taunted with an evil grin.

Unable to hold back his anger as his body once again began to pour darkness out, Terra grunted furiously in greatest anger in his life, "You will pay, Xehanort! Was my Master," correcting himself on what he remembered Eraqus calling him earlier, and now accepted the opposite, "-no, my father, Eraqus not enough for you? Leave my friends alone!" as the darkness grew stronger and stronger, beginning to overpower him.

Much to Xehanort's delight.

"Yes, boy, that's it! More! Let your whole heart blacken with anger!" Xehanort encouraged evilly, laughing as though he had claimed victory for this small war that he created.

Unable to hold it back anymore, Terra could feel energy coursing through him, the darkness growing deeper. Finally, he lets out a roaring scream of anger as darkness explodes out of his body, before he then leaped foward and clashed even more heavilly at Xehanort who teleported all over the place while using both his own dark powers as well as the Keyblade Cyclone to attack Terra who now easily blocked these and thrusted and slashed against Xehanort who, while pleased by this display of anger, was admittedly shocked that he was starting to grow even more exhausted.

At this moment, even Xehanort was starting to get a bit worried.

* * *

 _With Jason and Mickey..._

As the Unversed was now losing the fight against Jason and Mickey, it made the final attempt to destroy the two of them with a massive punch to crush them. Unfortunately for it, the two wielders knew how to finish this fight off once and for all.

Mickey held out his hand to Jason, calling out, "C'mon!"

"Let's go!" Jason agreed while joining hands with Mickey and once again the two formed a circle their backs touching and then held out their Keyblade which created the swirling circle of light, spreading the area as the Unversed tried to crush them, but was hit repeatedly by their power of light, growing weaker and weaker to the point of finally collasping to the ground with a small tremor.

Once the two finished their ability, Jason and Mickey then raced forward and with battle-cries, they leaped up into the air and preformed a new attack that they memorized from when they fought alongside Zack against Cerberus at Olympus Coliseum. They thrusted their Keyblades downward, delivering a devastating blow against the giant monster who saw this too late and was thrusted so hard that it nearly split in half before Jason and Mickey landed on the ground safely, while the Unversed behind them faded into nothing, defeated and destroyed.

As the two stood up, Jason and Mickey both realised that they still couldn't find any signs of their friends, with the former asking, "Where are the others?"

Mickey glanced around before spotting an unfamiliar green fella about six yards away, fighting against the horde of more Unversed, which caused him to point out, "Look! Over there!"

Jason glanced at where Mickey was pointing and gasped, immediately recongising the green Pokemon, exclaiming in both worry and relief, "It's Grovyle!"

He finally found him.

"We gotta help him!" Mickey quickly said.

"Yeah! C'mon!" Jason agreed, taking the lead with Mickey quickly following to help and reunite with Grovyle.

None of them knowing that the cruel fates were just about to start.

* * *

 _With Serenity, Aqua and Ven..._

Just as Braig thrusted Serenity and Aqua back again, the latter than had an idea as Braig made to attempt to attack again, before she casted, "Stopza!" which froze Braig temporarely in time.

"I don't know how it happened, but we have to finish him off!" Serenity declared, deciding to question the kind of spell later.

"Right!" Aqua nodded in agreement, before she and Serenity both delivered thrusts and slashes against the frozen man who would be feeling the effects shortly after they stopped, twirling around together with a combined Moon-Ocean-Light Weaver ability that was like a mini-tornado of light that then trapped Braig who then recovered and was now repeatedly being hit by the time attacks, causing him to scream out in agony by the devastating blows.

Once the two women finished and Braig collasped to the ground, Serenity then delivered the finishing blow, chanting, "Moon, Scepter, Activation!" the power of the Moon-Light shooting out at Braig who screamed before being in engulfed by the light, where a small explosion occured. ( **~End Another Side, Another Story~** )

When the smoke cleared, Braig, while still alive, was exhausted as he struggled to keep his balance. Serenity and Aqua both glared at him before he then jumped back a little, knowing that he lost this fight. But at the same time...this was also good news.

Breathing heavily, Braig admitted at first, "I keep forgetting-don't mess with Keyblade wielders, and better not mess with Sailor Scouts either." before standing up straight, as he continued, slightly recovering, "But you know what? That just means I made the right choice!"

Realising that he was still capable of fighting, both Serenity and Aqua charged to continue the fight, but Braig had no intentions, coming to accept that his job here was done, concluding with a shrug, "Well...he wanted me to buy time, and I'd say he got it."

With that, he then turned and ran away, prompting to return home to Radiant Garden to wait for the next part of the regieme.

"What?" Serenity asked as she and Aqua both stopped once they both realised that Braig was retreating. What was he talking about? Was he also the league of Xehanort? Most likely if the man had mocked and fought against them.

The two then remembered Ven and turned around, with Aqua speaking his name.

However, just as Ven gazed up, his eyes widened in shock as he screamed out to warn both Serenity and Aqua, "Aqua! Sailor Moon!"

But was too late. Ven was helpless as Vanitas fly down the cliff, and while he struck Aqua down on the head that made her gasp before collasping the ground, losing her Keyblade which dismissed itself, before he knocked away Serenity into the stomach were she screamed before landing so hard on the ground that she too was losing consciousness. Serenity looked up, her strength having left her so quickly that she was helpless along with Ven, as Vanitas stood, holding his Keyblade over Aqua's body.

( **~Enter the Darkness-KH:BBS~** )

"No!..." Serenity cried out weakly, hissing in pain as she tried to reach out to her friend, "Aqua..."

Unfortunately, she lost her battle to stay consciousness before falling limp on the ground, and her world went black.

Ven in the meantime, realising that Vanitas was going to kill Aqua first and then kill Serenity, summons all his strength and the ice around him begins to evaporate. Vanitas grasped the hilt of his Keyblade with both hands. Ven's body glistens as the ice crystals disappear. Just as Vanitas was about to stab Aqua right into her heart...

"NO!" Ven's scream caused Vanitas to stop and look up, to see Ven having thawed himself out, his Keyblade in hand as his body steamed from the thawed ice, snarling under his breath. Right there and then, there was no choice but to fight Vanitas if Ven wanted to save both Aqua and Serenity.

With that, the Both boys charged at each other, clashing their Keyblades in a loud _CLANG_ , attempting to knock each other to finding openings, and Ven had just found one and striked when Vanitas instantly disappeared before reappearing behind him, tauning, "Too slow." before knocking Ven behind his back.

Ven quickly rolled out of the way before blocking his opponent's second attack when the latter casted a fire of darkness, before tossing his Keyblade like a Boomarang at Vanitas who teleported once again, just as Ven caught his weapon before rolling out of the way again before he was strike by surprise for the second time. Though this gave Ven a quick opening as he managed to at least strike with a couple of combos himself against Vanitas' chest, knocking him back as he cried out in alarm.

Ven attempted to use his Blizzard to lower Vanitas' defense, but once again, the latter teleported and reappeared right in front of him, hitting him several times in the stomach as the boy in the mask said in disappointment, "Pathetic!"

Grunting in surprise, Ven dodge-rolled out of the way of the Dark Lightning spell from Vanitas, before countering with Lightning himself, causing an electrical explosion in the middle that forced him to shield his eyes before dust could blind him and get grain stuck in his eyeballs. Unlike last time, however, Ven quickly rolled out of the way to avoid in Vanitas punching him like the first time they fought each other.

Vanitas in the meantime thrusted out multiple dark fires at Ven who leaped out of the way before the latter responded by using his own fire spell, upgrading it to Firaga right at the enemy who teleported out of the way before reappearing behind him to thrust him several times before Ven again rolled out of the way to avoid getting more damage while healing himself with Curaga before he could run out of energy. Ven tossed his Keyblade like before, this time succeeding in hitting him twice and hard, but despite this, Vanitas was still tough as he teleported once again before he thrusted a gust of wind at Ven who did his best to block it.

Ven was then forced to leap out the way when Vanitas went for a dive attack from the air after the latter sped up into the air with incredible speed, nearly knocking him over, though it did create a bit of a shock wave that cut a bit from their health, before Ven responded in healing himself again. However, Ven also then casted a mixture of Light, Fire and Thunder which attacked Vanitas who attempted to teleport again, which was what Ven had in mind. Close enough, the wielder of light then again tossed his Keyblade like a boomarang which hit home, causing Vanitas to cry out in pain and alarm twice before Keyblade returned to it's owner.

Seeing how Vanitas was actually getting weaker despite the risks, Ven then raced forward once his enemy was slowing down quite alot and managed to thrust and clash at him, blocked a few times and was getting exhausted himself, but Ven was actually starting to win on his own this time, before eventually knocked Vanitas back where the guy in the mask only managed to flip himself in the air while landing the ground, before collasping to his knee...

But this won battle wasn't without a losing price. ( **~End Enter the Darkness~** )

Panting in exhaustion, while feeling himself fade out of existance, Vanitas actually laughed, much to Ven's shock, before the latter stood in defense to continue the fight.

"You've done it, Ventus." Vanitas smirked as he slowly stood, his Keyblade disappearing, and his helmet melting away, revealing startling yellow eyes and spiky

black hair, as he continued evilly, "Now that my body is about to perish...you and I will have to join together! The X-blade will be forged!"

He then spread out his arms and the dark energy forms along the ground, eminating from Vanitas's body. It surrounds Ventus in a semicircle. Three shapes jump from the dark and surround Ven. The three blue Unversed suddenly appeared and held Ventus in place as he struggles to move, trapped by the tight grip.

"The Unversed...come from you?" Ven asked, shocked at this realization.

Vanitas laughed to himself, as he explained while behind him, more Unversed emerge from the dark energy, "It happened when you and I were split into two. The negativity took shape as these monsters. They are what I feel-a horde of fledgling emotions under my control. I released them in all the worlds I could, hoping to lure you away from home and isolate you from your Master."

He then approached Ven while Serenity and Aqua both layed unconscious, as he continued, referring to himself and Xehanort, "We needed to make you stronger. The Unversed were the perfect opponents. And better yet, no matter how many times you defeat them...their negativity flows right back into me." as the dark energy floats from the Unversed into Vanitas and the Unversed disappear.

Once in front of the helpless Ven, Vanitas concluded for the final time, "You never stood a chance against us, Ventus."

Vanitas then walked into Ven, which instantly, created a large ball of wind that appeared around them, pressing outward on all sides. Serenity and Aqua's bodies in the meantime slid over a hill due the blast while the energy surges, getting brighter and stronger, making cracks in the ground. Ven, feeling Vanitas suddenly gaining control his body, struggled to contain it, but it unleashes a beam upward, a large orange pillar reaching into the sky as he screamed and lost his fight for control.

Only now had Xehanort truly won.

* * *

 **A/N: Don't worry, Xehanort hasn't won yet! The fight continues in the next chapter. Until it's posted, see you real soon.**


	37. CHAPTER 36: Battles of Destiny-2

**Disclaimer:** The name _Selene_ is the name of the Moon Goddess who is the daughter of Zeus, according to Greek legends.

 **Author's note: As promised, here's the rest of the epic battle and then some. Get ready for it!**

 **I only own the rights of Jason, Lyla, and Chancellor. The rest belong rightfully to Square Enix, Disney, Nintendo and Toei.**

* * *

CHAPTER 36: Battles of Destiny-2.

 _With Grovyle, Jason and Mickey..._

Grovyle cleaved another Unversed into two which caused the monster to fade into nothing, but there were still seven more Unversed he had to deal with that slowly crept closer to attack all at the same time. And he knew, if he didn't do something now, then he had no chance in saving the others. So, he prepared himself to continue to fight, when...

"Take this, blue-jittering creeps!" A very welcoming familiar voice, one whom Grovyle wanted to hear since this journey again, yelled out from his left.

Unexpectedly, Jason and Mickey both appeared and while the former slashed and thrusted three of the Unversed with ease, Mickey sommersaulted while slashing at three other Unversed as well before the two finished off the last one together, not only saving Grovyle, but also having eliminated the last of the monsters.

"What the!?" Grovyle gapped, stunned to see his friend who was with a new companion. To see his friend alive and well at long last was a huge relief, but at the same time, he couldn't believe that Jason, an ordinary boy who is his partner, could actually wield a Keyblade. When did this happen?

"Hey, Grov'. Sorry I'm late." Jason greeted happily while he and Mickey both dismissed their Keyblades.

Deciding to worry about the Keyblade thing later, Grovyle instead focused on his happiness and relief, exclaiming, "Jason! You're alright!" sharing an embrace with his human best friend who also so happy to him again as well. In the background, Mickey smiled happily, relieved that Jason has finally found his best friend and knew how it felt.

"'Course I am, bro'. I've looked everywhere for you." Jason said, while mentally saying how much Grovyle meant to him. Deep down, the two were more than just best friends and partners; despite being different species, the two saw each other as brothers.

"I've been looking for you as well, my friend." Grovyle replied. As they let go of each other, he then noticed Mickey who blinked before waving friendly, prompting Grovyle to ask curiously, "Who's this?" while surprised that the mouse was just like a boy version of Queen Minnie back at Disney Town.

Realising what Grovyle meant, Jason then introduced his two friends to each other, "Oh, yeah. Grovyle, I'd like you to meet a new friend who helped me find you. This is Mickey Mouse. Mickey, this is my best friend, Grovyle. We're partners."

"It's nice to meetcha, Grovyle." Mickey said happily, "Jason told me a lot about you."

"So you're Mickey." Grovyle acknowlaged, now recongising the name he heard earlier, greeting warmly, "I've heard about you from Yen Sid. Thank you for looking out for my friend."

Mickey felt sheepish while rubbing the back of his head, "Aw, Gosh. It was nothin'." before he then became serious and quickly told the two reunited friends, "But we'd better hurry. Everybody else is in danger."

This made the two researches from the future quickly become serious as well as they both quickly remembered that the epic battle wasn't over yet, with Grovyle responding, "Yes, I know. We must locate Terra, Ventus, Aqua and Sailor Moon."

"Right! C'mon, guys! We've got bad guys to stop!" Jason immediately told his two friends, ready to finish off the fight and hopefully stop Xehanort and Vanitas before it was too late.

"Right!" Both Grovyle and Mickey agreed in unison.

With that, the trio then quickly raced to where they hoped the rest of their new friends were as Grovyle was leading them to where he last saw Serenity, Ven, Aqua and Terra and also to put an end to this fight.

Unfortunately, Grovyle, Jason and Mickey may already be too late.

* * *

 _With Terra..._

Finally too exhausted to continue on and slightly panicking that there wasn't any time to stop Terra from saving Ventus, Aqua, Queen Serenity, Grovyle, Jason and King Mickey, Xehanort ended up kneeling onto the soil while plunging his Keyblade into the grey earth for balance. He holds on to it, breathing and wheezing quite heavily, as Terra slowly approached him with every intention to finish him off, this time not regretting in meaning to take another man's life. Xehanort had lost his title as human long ago.

The old man's actions had deemed him a monster.

But before Terra could even raise his Keyblade, just then there was a huge shock wave that nearly made both of them to lose their balance, with a loud explosion being heard in the air. Once the tremors stopped and the two men regained their bearings, as Xehanort gazed behind Terra to see what it was, his eyes widened in awe, smiling gleamingly, telling Terra while pointing, "There, you see?"

Terra hesitated, at first believing it was another trick. But when Xehanort remained constant, Terra slowly turned around and his eyes widened in shock, and horror at the sight of a huge great pillar of light from the bottom where Vanitas had taken off to attack Ven, Aqua, Serenity and very possibily Grovyle, Jason and King Mickey, somehow realising what was going on and hoped that he was wrong.

Unfortunately, Terra's hopes were crushed as Xehanort declared while standing up, "The X-blade has been forged!"

"Ven!" Terra cried out in dismay. He was too late.

( **~The Key of Darkness-KH:BBS~** )

Before Terra could fall into despair, Xehanort wasn't done yet, as he continued, "And now, Terra, it is time for the final union!" and before Terra knew it, Xehanort turned his Keyblade around, pointing it's tip willingly and maddenly at his chest.

Just as Terra whirled around, his eyes widened in shock when Xehanort slowly thrusted his Keyblade...right into his own chest, stabbing himself which caused the younger man to exclaim, "What?"

Was Xehanort completely insane?

"At last, our moment is here." Xehanort continued, while feeling himself fading, but he knew what to do, as his Keyblade fades away into nothing, while he spread out his arms, and a circle of light eminates from his pierced chest, and an orb of light slowly floating out, which meant that it was his heart. "Out with the old and brittle vessel, and in with a younger, stronger new one!" while his body began to glow and fade away.

Terra's eyes widened as he slowly backed away, gasping in horror, and that's when he realised the full truth; Xehanort had wanted him to surrender his heart to darkness...so that Xehanort himself could somehow transfer his heart into Terra's body and claim it as his own, which would mean that Terra's own heart...will be lost forever.

His fears were confirmed as Xehanort continued as his heart hovered over him while the evil wielder raised his hands towards it, "I swore I would survive...and be there to see what awaited beyond the Keyblade War! And now it is your darkness that shall be the ark that sustains me!"

With this as his final words, Xehanort, with the last of his strength in his real body, lowered his arms and pointed them at Terra, which, by unusual command, his heart then flies straight towards Terra who quickly reacted by touching the spaulder to engage his armor in hopes of protecting himself to prevent Xehanort from gaining his goals and there was a flash of light.

Unfortunately, he was one second too late. Terra managed to cover his body with his armor. But Xehanort's heart had already reached it's destination, causing Terra who jerk violently as his body was covered in veil of darkness, groaning in agony, feeling his own heart and consciousness fade away, his vision blackening and to Terra...nothing. Xehanort in the meantime, smiled as he closed his eyes and his body then fades away into points of light that scatter.

Terra's body just stood there for a while...at first standing lifeless.

* * *

Back on the ground below, unaware of Terra's cruel fate, Grovyle, Jason and Mickey were forced to stop when the ground shook before stopping, and just ten yards in front of them, a huge piller of light shot up into the sky before it eventually faded. The trio just stood there, shocked, stunned and unable to think of what just happened. ( **~End the Key of Darkness~** )

"What just happened!?" Jason gasped.

Grovyle, somehow realising and felt grave fear enter his heart, cried out, "Ven!" which also quickly made both Jason and Mickey fear for the welfare of their friend as well.

"Oh my gosh!" Mickey suddenly cried out when he spotted two unconscious figures, "Aqua! Sailor Moon!"

When Jason and Grovyle both looked to see where Mickey was looking, they both gasped in shock as both Serenity and Aqua layed unconscious on the ground near the hill where, at first unknown to the trio, where Ven fought against Vanitas after their fight against Braig. Immediately, the trio rushed over to see if the two young women were alright. Thankfully, they were, as both Jason and Grovyle carefully rolled Serenity and Aqua onto their backs while they and Mickey were on their knees, gazing worriedly at the two women and hoped that they weren't too late.

* * *

 _As Serenity floated unconsciously in her mind, unaware of what was happening, a memory came to her, one whom she wished she would hear the voice again._

 _ **"Please be careful, and return safely. I wish I could go with you, but..."**_

* * *

Serenity then suddenly gasped as her eyes snapped open, while Aqua did the same next to her, both of them wondering how long they were unconsious. Beside them, Jason, Mickey and Grovyle all sighed in relief.

"Man, Sailor Moon! You nearly gave us heart attacks." Jason sighed, placing a hand to his chest in great relief.

"Gosh, I'm glad that you're both okay." Mickey added to Serenity and Aqua.

"As are we." Grovyle nodded in agreement, with Jason also nodding.

As both Serenity and Aqua looked to see, to their relief, that Grovyle, Jason and Mickey were here and alright, the two women sat up while holding their heads while the trio stood up. The last thing the two remembered was Vanitas knocking them out...they both gasped as they quickly stood up, with Aqua crying out in worry, "Ven!"

The group looked around for any signs of the teenaged wielder, before Serenity gazed up at the hill before sighing in relief when she saw Ven standing, seemingly alright, "Oh thank goodness! He's alright!" which caught everyone else's attention.

"Oh, thank goodness. Ven! You're safe!" Aqua cried out in relief, as she raced up to greet her friend, with Serenity, Grovyle, Jason and Mickey following.

However, a sudden dark sense made Serenity and the others stop while Aqua stood in front of Ven who had his eyes closed while gazing at the ground. Serenity was thoroughly confused before now frowning in concern. Something wasn't right. Both Grovyle and Mickey then noticed a very odd and rather extremely dangerous sword in Ven's hand. It looked like a sword's blade sticking out of two silver Keyblades with gold hilts attacted to each other, and a keychain that matched a double-crossed Keyblade. It felt powerful...and as Mickey felt a extreme cold chill run down into not only his vains, but also his heart, as though it was struggling to avoid in being pulled out of his body, evil.

"What's wrong, guys?" Jason asked, noticing the serious and rather frightened looks in both Grovyle and Mickey's expressions, which also concerned Serenity as well.

"...Something's not right with Ven." Grovyle responded gravely.

Gazing up, now both Jason and Serenity saw the very dangerous sword in Ven's hands, causing the former to mentally ask, ' _What's that in Ven's hand...?_ '

( **~The Key-KH:BBS~** )

The five of them then gasped in shock when Ven looked up at the now shocked Aqua...with golden evil eyes, grinning evilly. As though no longer being the same person, Ven then moveed to attack by thrusting the sword at her. But Mickey had quickly raced up and summoned his Keyblade, managing to block the powerful weapon off course while Serenity who summoned her Scepter, Jason who also summoned his Keyblade, and Grovyle knocked Ven back before they and Mickey stood defiantly between Ven and Aqua, glaring at the blonde as they realised that teh heart within Ven's body was not his own.

"That's not Ven!" Both Jason and Mickey exclaimed accusingly.

"He's being possessed!" Grovyle growled.

True to the trio's words, Ven's armor then melted away into darkness, revealing Vanitas's outfit, as the boy, his voice now mixed in unison with Vanitas's, spoke, revealing that it's not Ven at all. But instead, it was Vanitas, "Correct. I am not Ventus. His heart has become a part of mine now."

Serenity, Grovyle, Jason, Aqua and Mickey all gasped in shock and realization. They were too late; Vanitas had merged and taken over Ven's heart and body and forged the ultimate weapon Xehanort had wanted all along. Despite this, the group stood ready, refusing to surrender and give up.

Vanitas then explained while pointing the weapon skyward towards the heart-shaped moon, confirming the group's fears, "This X-blade will open a door-one that leads to all worlds! Then, Keyblade-bearing warriors will flock here from each and every one of them, to battle for the light within Kingdom Hearts!"

He then gazed up with an evil grin, concluding, "And just like the legend says, the Keyblade War will begin!"

Grunting in anger and refusing to believe that Ventus was lost, Serenity shook her head and unlady-like snapped, "Shut up! I've had enough with your nonsense! You and Xehanort will not destroy the worlds!"

"Yeah, not if we can help it!" Jason yelled in agreement, with Mickey nodding in agreement.

"You will not decide everyone's fates-Not even the future!" Grovyle growled at Vanitas.

"Give Ven his heart back!" Aqua demanded, as she and her remaining friends all stood together, preparing to battle Vanitas in one of the most diffcult and deadly battles of their lives.

While inside the body, another battle was about to begin. ( **~End The Key~** )

* * *

 _Inside the recesses of Ven's heart..._

( **~Unbreakable Chains-KH:BBS~** )

As Ven floated, back in his normal clothes, the last thing he remembered was Vanitas overwhelming his body. When he opened his eyes, he around blackness all around him, and a familiar platform before he landed softly onto the glass platform. Instantly, he realised that this was his heart and he was trapped here while Vanitas was taking control of his body.

Or at least, some conscious control over Ven's body.

"Our union was not finished." Vanitas spoke, causing Ven to turn to see him float down gracefully, with a much broken version of the X-Blade in his hand. The platform itself had Ven on it, which also now included Vanitas, both of them sleeping with the image of the Keyblade Graveyard behind them, while Vanitas continued, "The X-blade shouldn't stay broken like this."

True to his word, the inner version of the X-Blade was filigree rusted and incomplete, the blade having some kind of engery that was threatening to both be completed as well as threatening to be destroyed. Vanitas then aimed the weapon at his light-self, commanding, "Join me now, and we can complete the X-blade!"

But Ven had no intentions in doing so. As long as he had some inner control, he still had a chance to end all this once and for all, even though he knew the price of the battle. As he summoned his Keyblade, he responded bravely, "I've got a better idea. How 'bout I destroy you both?" standing in a fighting position for the final battle.

This only made Vanitas laugh, his eyes wide and insane, pointing out coldly, "The X-blade is made of your heart, too, idiot. If you destroy it, your heart will vanish forever."

"Whatever it takes." Ven replied, not afraid and accepting the fact that he would have to sacrifice himself, adding, "Anything to save Terra and Aqua, and even Jason, Grovyle, Mickey and Queen Serenity."

"Hmph, it's always about your friends, isn't it?" Vanitas rolled his eyes in slight exasperation. Why did Ventus have to always think about others and not only himself? Maybe that's why light is such an annoything thing; it glows brightly because of caring for others. How ironic and stupid, Vanitas thought.

"At least I have some!" Ven argued, continuing with determination, "I've become a part of their heart, just as they've become a part of mine. My friends are my power...and I'm theirs!"

The two then clashed against each other in an attempt to destroy each other; one who wishes to sacrifice himself to destroy the X-Blade, and the other who wishes to merge with his opponent to complete Xehanort's wish.

* * *

 _In the real world..._

Serenity was knocked back against the wall as she cried out in pain when Vanitas knocked her with the X-Blade and was about to stab her. Thankfully, Grovyle used Quick-Attack to thrust into his body to send him off-course, allowing Jason, Mickey and Aqua to clash and thrust and slash against Vanitas who teleported all over the place while clashing against three Keyblade wielders, a Pokemon and a Moon Queen with Sailor Soldier powers from the past. Serenity recovered and then tossed her Moon, Tiara, Magic at Vanitas' chest, causing him to be thrown back.

However, recovering, Vanitas then leaped into the air before thrusting the blade down towards them and even as Serenity and her group leaped out of the way, they were hit by a powerful shock-wave the moment the X-Blade was thrusted into the ground, knocking them back before both Mickey and Aqua casted Full Curaga onto themselves, Serenity, Jason and Grovyle, the five of them recovering along enough to then try and avoid Vanitas rain of Lightning that attempted to electrocute them into nothing. Mickey and Aqua both counterattacked with Firaga while Jason tossed his Keyblade at Vanitas, Grovyle helping by using Bullet-Seed attack and Serenity delivering combos once she found openings as Vanitas was too busy with other attacks from her friends.

Vantias then somehow flew and began stabbing anything and everything in his path, while Serenity and her group were again forced to dodge it as best as they could before Grovyle used Energy-Ball attack to catch Vanitas off-guard. While it was knocked away, Serenity then leaped and thrusted her Scepter onto the head that belonged to Ven, mentally muttering a severe apology to Ven within the body and silently pleading him to fight against Vanitas's control while the said dark-half plummeted to the ground before flipping and regained his position. He was then forced to block the combos from Jason, Mickey and Aqua who all thrusted their Keyblades at the X-Blade as hard as they could.

* * *

 _Inside the body..._

Ven dodge rolled out of the way to avoid Vanitas's deadly attack while the said dark-counter part held the X-Blade skyward before attempted to thrust against him when it was covered in fire with a powerful fire-blast which the light-counter part blocked with barrier or with Blizzaga. Vanitas then leaped into the air and shot out a homing blast at him. When Ven found an opening, he leaped towards Vanitas while barely avoiding the homing blast and successfully thrusted and slashed at him with his Keyblade and knocked him back and nearly over the platform, since Vanitas felt a more painful impact that seemed to be coming from outside and not just Ven.

That's when Ven realised that, upon hearing Serenity's voice echo in his mind to fight Vanitas, she, Aqua, Jason, Grovyle and Mickey were fighting Vanitas in the real world, while Ven himself was fighting him from within. They were all fighting Vanitas together in a mental connection. Nodding while mentally replying to the Moon Queen, Ven then tossed his Keyblade at Vantias like a boomarang, hitting him twice before the evil counter-part could attack before the Keyblade returned to it's owner.

However, Vanitas had other ideas, as he then glowed blue before thrusting against Ven who was hit several times before he was forced to roll out of the way and continued to do so when his counter-part then leaped into the air and summoned dark lightning that rained down in an attempt to electrocute him into oblivion. Ven counter-attacked by then usnig his own Lightning Spell which collided with Vanitas's Lightning Spell, and the two attacks exploded in mid-air at the exact same time, before the two leaped against one another and clashed blade and blade through the smoke, neither of them intending to give up easily despite the two of them starting to grow exhausted, but more determinded than ever before.

* * *

 _In the real world..._

"C'mon!" Mickey cried out as held out his hand to his friends.

"Moon-Light!" Serenity chanted as she, Aqua, Jason and Grovyle joined hands with Mickey, forming into a circle of five which was an upgrade to the ability back in Radiant Garden, with the power of three Keyblades of light, Serenity's Scepter of the Moon's light, and even Grovyle's heart calling out to a special Solar-Beam attack, they spun around and around that spread the area and prevented Vanitas from getting to them, as he cried out in pain by the painful power of the light of his five enemies who didn't know when to quit, but then again, he wasn't about to surrender easily either.

But as Serenity and her group were done with the attack, they all screamed out in pain when Vanitas suddenly reappeared from the ground and created a powerful shock-wave explosion that engulfed them, but not before Mickey and Aqua both quickly chanted barrier to block the rest of the devastating attack while protecting Serenity, Jason, Grovyle and themselves, but they still rechieved agonizing hits that forced them to use Curaga again to heal themselves, even though the healing magic was starting to fade, so they knew that they had to be careful now, or else Vanitas had won this fight.

* * *

 _Inside the body..._

Vantias delivered a double-combo which knocked Ven down several times before the later eventually, with agony, tossed his Keyblade at him again to block him and also knock him back before retrieving his weapon and again used Curaga despite knowing that his healing magic was wearing down so he knew that he had to be careful. On the other hand, Vanitas was losing energy and health as well, meaning that Ven was closer in winning the match and becoming more and more prepared to disappear.

Casting Light from his heart while using a special D-Link that connects to all of his friends, Ven then blasted a beam of light towards Vanitas's chest which sent him flying up into the air, severly doing such heavy damage that Ven could feel the impact himself as it was draining his life-force, which he didn't mind. His end was coming, and if Ven didn't win now, then the worlds will be destroyed, so he had to make this count.

He was then forced to leap out of the way when Vanitas, at the last attempt to merge with Ventus, thrusted down the X-Blade right into the glass platform which caused it to shatter and explode into light and glass shards and throwing Ven off-course and causing him to hover into nothing with zero-gravity while Vanitas floated calmly, grinning evilly as the two then knew, this was the final attempt to decide the victor and the fate of this epic battle. ( **~End Unbreakable Chains~** )

* * *

 _In the real world..._

Grovyle made an attempt to thrust as Vanitas with Quick Attack combined with Leaf-Blade attack. However, just as he reached him, Vanitas then smirked and thrusted at Grovyle who saw too late at his grave mistake, before then thrusted upward towards the Rock Wall where both Terra and Xehanort had their fight, causing him to crash onto the platform heavily, much to to the horror of the rest of his friends.

"Grovyle!" Jason exclaimed in horror. He then turned and glared at Vanitas, shouting angrily, "You'll pay for that!" before he, Serenity, Mickey and Aqua charged towards him to finish off this battle.

Unfortunately, Vanitas still had a lot of strength as he and the X-Blade then glowed brightly before he swinged it forward at the four, creating powerful winds that, despite their best efforts, Serenity, Aqua, Jason and Mickey were all thrown back by the powerful gust as they were send flying backwards, screaming. While Jason and Mickey ended up rolling down the hill cannon-ball style before landing to a stop and once again lost consciousness, Serenity and Aqua both slammed into a rock and slid down, with Aqua losing consciousness and Serenity breathing heavily, the Cresent Moon Wand and the Silver Crystal limp out of Serenity's fuku skirt.

* * *

On the platform, Grovyle slowly pushed himself up, before noticing what he first thought was Terra and spoke his name, but then realised, like Ven, something was horribly wrong and different. His hair was silver, and his eyes...were golden just like Xehanort's.

"Terra?" Grovyle gasped.

Speaking in a deep voice, 'Terra' spoke, revealing himself to be Xehanort who had succeeded in taking over the youth's body, "Don't borther. Your voice can no longer reach him."

Eyes widening in horrified realization, and quickly came to realise what Xehanort's true goal was towards Terra, Grovyle then hissed angrily, demanding, "No...What have you done to him, Xehanort!?"

"This heart belongs again to darkness." Xehanort began evilly with a smirk, with Kingdom Hearts glowing just over their heads, "All worlds begin in darkness, and all so end. The heart is no different. Darkness sprouts within it-it grows, consumes it. Such is its nature. In the end, every heart returns to the darkness whence it came."

With that, deciding to finish off Grovyle himself in the gecko-Pokemon's weak state, Xehanort then summoned his Keyblade which was re-materialized due to having a new body, and calmly approached him. Despite this, Grovyle glared at him, standing up, suddenly finding inner strength that was telling him not to give up, and he not going to give up. Not now, not ever.

"I will not allow you to destroy the worlds...Not as long as I exist!" Grovyle growled and at the same time, the pendent on his necklace suddenly glowed brightly in blue light, which it's warmth reached deep into his heart with such power he never knew he had until now.

As though Grovyle had summoned it, the platform around him and Xehanort then became trapped in a sphere of chains of gold, causing the latter to stop in shock, "What?"

( **~Rage Awakened: Origin-KH:BBS~** )

"I may have failed to change Terra's fate...but I can still try and protect the worlds, even if it means the end of my life, Xehanort." Grovyle declared, glaring at the evil man who had taken over his friend's body, concluding as he prepared himself to fight, possibly to the death, "I will show you the real meaning of ones heart!"

Xehanort was not impressed by Grovyle's words. In fact, he was downright furious, as he demanded angrily while standing in fighting position, "You were born in a world of darkness, you were raised in a world of darkness-so why do your heart and mind resist!?"

"Simple-because light still exists in the hearts of others in the future-including Jason's and my own hearts!" Grovyle declared back before summoning Over-Grow to increase his strength while hoping that his friends can stop Vanitas and save Ven without getting killed.

Grovyle then leaped into the air while avoiding Xehanort who then sped along in super high speed now that he was in Terra's body before following his enemy in the air and attempted to thrust and slice him in half. Grovyle, with much strength as he could, blocked the evil Keyblade with Leaf-Blade attack before landing safely on the ground and used X-Sissors attack, thrusting it out at Xehanort who attempted to block it but was hit hard into the chest when his Keyblade failed to block the power before forcing himself to flip and land safely the ground to avoid crashing.

Xehanort then spun his Keyblade around while delivering heavy combos at Grovyle who used Quick-Attack to dodge it while unfortunately being hit several times but managed to attack Xehanort with Leaf-Blade at the same time, causing his enemy to also get injured quickly as well, creating cuts and gashes on each other's bodies. Grovyle then used Pound Attack right at the face that used to belong to Terra but Xehanort now controlling it, knocked back a few paces before he roared in anger and then held up his Keyblade in the air. Instantly the earth tremored and all around Grovyle, as Xehanort then dragged his Keyblade around, rock pillers formed around to try and stab him. Grovyle again used Quick-Attack before using Energy Ball to destroy the rocks as quickly as he could, causing several small explosions of dust and dirt before being thrusted and send flying acrossing the platform when Xehanort managed to catch him off-guard.

Despite the heavy blow, Grovyle rolled out of the way to avoid in being stabbed to death when Xehanort teleported in front of him and was forced to continue to do so before he blocked the next attempted with another Leaf-Blade attack. Then, concentraing at the same time as holding Xehanort back, Grovyle then blasted Solar-Beam right into Xehanort who didn't even have time to block this and was hit so hard that he was thrown backwards across the field, crashing into the ground hard, but then leaped back up easily despite growing heavily exhausted. Grovyle was growing even more exhausted himself, but refused to give up. The two then rushed towards each other and collided Leaf-Blade and Keyblade again, creating a small shock-wave in an attempt to over power each other.

* * *

 _Inside Ven's body..._

Ven and Vanitas both circled around each other with glares before the two then held out their Keyblade and X-Blade which they both twirled by their owners' commands, both shooting beams of light at each other, Ven using orange light and Vanitas using blue light. beams collide with each other, spreading their energy away from the two. Ventus gains the upper hand and the orange beam shoots through the

blue and reflects on broken shards of the platform, striking Vanitas. They continue to fall through the abyss, Ven dodged the attacks from his enemy before tossing his Keyblade out in front of him.

The Keyblade spins in the air, dispelling warm orange light. Vanitas counters with the same strategy as before, giving off cold blue light, foolishly believing that Ven was far too weak at this stage. The two keys contend for victory, with neither backing down against the other. Then, suddenly, Ven's blade slams into Vanitas, shooting him into shards of the platform. However, Vanitas recovered and clashed against Ven who blocked the attacks as hard as he could while air-rolling out of the way before casting Firaga which blasted Vantias back once more. The two then clashed with slashs and thrusts against one another, both getting more and more exhausted, but again, neither surrendering easily.

* * *

 _In the real world with Grovyle..._

Grovyle landed near the scattered armor that once belonged to Terra as Xehanort glared evilly at the Pokemon who glared angrily back at him. Just then, to the two's surprise and shock, and in Xehanort's case, anger, the Armor somehow glowed in light before attaching each other into form, being put into a kneeling position as Terra's Keyblade then materialized in the Armor's hands. Grovyle's eyes widened in disbelief, and then realization.

"Terra?" Grovyle asked, and the Armor, somehow understanding him, nodded silently. It seemed that Terra's mind managed to escape the body and merge into the armor, creating a Lingering Will to finish what they stated. To defeat Xehanort.

"Your body submits, your heart succumbs-so why does your mind resist?" Xehanort demanded to the Armor who didn't say anything. Instead, it stood slowly before grabbing the Keyblade, and with his right arm and lifts it carefully out of the ground.

Somehow realising that this was the last time Grovyle would ever see his companion of the present, the muttered softly to the Armor of Terra, "I suppose...this is our final teamwork, my friend?" in which the armor nodded again, which made him nod as well, "I see...Then let's make the best of it."

Xehanort roared in anger again before he then held up his Keyblade and summoned the Meteor Spell which rained down dangerously at Grovyle and the Armor who both raced out of the way to avoid in getting hit before the Armor slashed one of the meteors in half with the Keyblade and Grovyle used Energy Ball to destroy another before the two were forced to clash against Xehanort's Keyblade once more, creating heavy sparks that rains around them and onto the soil, though now that the Armor was helping, Xehanort was beginning to realise that, as his heart was only getting used to being in a new body, he wasn't used to heavy blows so easily despite Terra's body being the perfect vessel. And that's when he realised it.

Terra was fighting for control, and with Grovyle havning worn him down despite sustaining heavy injuries himself, this was becoming a losing battle for the evil wielder.

So in furious desperation, Xehanort attacked with both Meteor Spells, the Rock Piller Spells and the Dark Impulse Spells in a single combination which Grovyle quickly counter-attacked with Solar Beam with at least one of them while avoiding the other attacks with Quick Attack and the Armor summoning a D-Link with surprisingly Grovyle himself, Ven, Serenity and Aqua, evaporating the light and then suddenly the armor glowed in bright light while Grovyle felt a sudden connection with Serenity who was mentally asking for help, and suddenly, the two saw images of Serenity herself with Aqua, Jason, Mickey and Ven, their lights combining into forming one light which was suddenly absorbed into a small crystal that glowed brightly, which made him realise what was happening.

Serenity was using the Silver Crystal.

* * *

 _Inside Ven's body..._

Just as Ven grunted, his body and Keyblade suddenly glowed and then all around him, the entire area glowed in light which some of it shot up into the air and mental images of Serenity, Mickey, Jason, Terra, Grovyle and Aqua surrounded him along with the image of a small silver crystal that glowed before it shot out at Vanitas who gasped in shock as the X-Blade was suddenly starting to losen from his grip. That's when Ven realised that Serenity was now fighting back against Vanitas in the real world by using the last of her strength while combining her power along with everyone else's in the most powerful connection Ven had realised, and it was giving him strength to now finish this fight for good.

Nodding to himself, while thinking, ' _Sailor Moon...Queen Serenity...I won't let you down! Let's do this with all our friends...together!_ ' Ven then chanted, "LIGHT!"

At his command, Ven gathers power from the light and flies toward Vanitas like a

comet, his blade striking him one, two, three, four, five times. He spins around to face his evil half and throws his Keyblade forward, flying after it to land one final blow on the hollow, dark youth who screamed out in horror, afraid for the first time in his existance, asking weakly, "Why?"

Ven then flew forward with his Keyblade in hand to do one last thing to finish this fight for good. ( **~End Rage Awakened: Origin~** )

* * *

 _In the real world with Serenity..._

( **~The Key-KH:BBS~** )

Serenity was breathing heavily, the Cresent Moon Wand and the Silver Crystal limp out of Serenity's fuku skirt, just as Vanitas stepped towards her before stopping at the edge of the hill, grinning evilly as he mocked at the Moon Queen, "What's wrong? Giving up already?"

"Never!" Serenity yelled, refusing to give up. She cannot surrender. Not now. Not when her friends of the future and the fate of the Realm of Light needed her. "I would rather die while protecting the worlds and all life then surrender to you!"

* * *

 _Inside Ven's body..._

Ven thrusted his Keyblade in the final finishing blow, successfully knocking the X-Blade out of Vanitas's grasp while the said dark counter part fell backwards. He struggles to reclaim it, but finds he cannot. The two fused blades float just out of his reach, as if taunting him. Finally, losing consciousness and feeling his very existance fading away, Vanitas gav up the struggle as his energy leaves him and he falls. The X-blade glowed before bursting into numerous gold and silver shards, Ven's Keyblade following suit.

As he fell and having lost his life, Vanitas then became engulfed in a bright light and splits into dust, before falling onto blackness. A white light eminates from that point on the platform and the blackness peels away into white feathers and a warm glowing light. Ven, floating above, landed and with a content look on his face, before closing his eyes in acceptence, unafraid as he faded into the light, as station and restores it with only Ven's picture on it. Ven lands in the middle of it and smiles. He starts to glow and then turns into a heart and flies off.

* * *

 _In the real world..._

Thinking about her friends as well as her lover Grimoire, knowing that they were what gave her strength, Serenity came to realise that it is her friendship and love that gave her the power to fight, that made her strong both in strength and inside her heart, not once thinking about the risk of her own life, and that's when she realised that this was what she needed to think of as her duty as Queen.

To risk her life for others and for her people.

As though finally passing the test, the Silver Crystal then glowed brightly which then, as she realised, gave a powerful connection with her heart, Serenity's eyes widened as she could then feel the light and power of the hearts of her friends-Aqua, Ventus, Jason, Mickey, Grovyle, and Terra, and the love from Grimoire, the Cresent Moon Wand also glowed in pink light.

Realising what needs to be done, realising that she had tapped into the Crystal's true power, Serenity, knowing that this would cost her life, nodded before grasping the wand and then, with a yell, she leaps up and ran towards Vanitas to end this battle once and for all.

"You're just wasting your energy." Vanitas taunted, preparing for the killing blow to kill Serenity, striking the X-Blade forward.

The X-Blade and the Cresent-Moon Wand collide, creating a ripple of shockwaves in the air. As she struggled to keep her footing as they fight for dominance in the standoff, Serenity mentally thought about former Queen Selene, knowing that she had to do this to save the Realm of Light and her friends, ' _Forgive me...I must use the Crystal's power_.'

Feeling her strength slip away due to connecting her life-force with the Silver Crystal, Serenity then shouted in chanting, feeling the powers of her friends, " _COSMIC MOON POWER!_ " while moving herself slightly forward and the X-blade snaps, shards of the blade breaking off while the Crystal glowed in bright pink light.

This was the power reaction that spread out to Grovyle and Terra's fight against Xehanort, and Ven's success in destroying Vanitas as well as himself within his heart.

"What?" Vanitas gasped, shocked and unable to believe what was going on. How could this be happening!? The Silver Crystal of the past shouldn't have this kind of power in the present since it no longer exists!

Using this distraction, Serenity, with all of her strength, pushes forward, knocking him to the ground and sending the broken X-blade spinning into the air. It glows and bursts with energy, sending beams of light in haphazard directions. They strike the ground, letting loose outlines of keyholes that break apart in the air. Feeling her life and consciousness slipping away, Serenity's world blacked out before she dropped the Cresent Moon Wand and Silver Crystal which stopped glowing, and she collasped to the ground.

Just as Aqua woke up and raced up but was forced to stand by as the explosion of the X-Blade prevented her from getting anywhere near closer, and shielding her eyes as the power eminating from the almighty blade grows in strength, while crying out the unconscious Serenity, "Sailor Moon!? Serenity!" but the Moon Queen did not respond.

On the ground just a few yards from the growing explosion, both Jason and Mickey, who had seen and felt warm lights and images of their friends while unconsious, both awoke when they felt the earth tremor. As the two looked up, both of them gasped as they leaped to their feet, seeing the destruction that was happening before their eyes.

"Wha-What's goin' on!?" Jason exclaimed, shocked beyond belief.

Mickey then realised what was happening and cried out in horror, "Oh no! It...it's gone all haywire!" which made Jason realise what he meant.

"NO!" Jason screamed, before he and Mickey raced up to try and reach their friends, but just as they reached back onto the area, they were helpless as the power was too much for them to handle and they had to shield their eyes to prevent in becoming blind.

Aqua was struggling to withstand the might of the X-blade's destruction. Keyholes appear everywhere in the air and dissipate instantly, more beams of light striking the ground, creating more scattering keyholes. On the ground layed the unconscious body of Ven and as darkness spread, Vanitas's clothes vanished, replacing it to Ven's armor, meaning that he must've returned to normal due to Serenity using her power to destroy the X-Blade.

"Ven!" Aqua screamed out.

Light struck everywhere around the group while the X-Blade then shattered into a thousand pieces, vanishing into the air. It is enveloped by the brightest light, streams continuously billowing forth, as it sends a great wind blowing outward. Aqua attempted to reach both Ven and Serenity, but they were both blown away by the monsterous galed winds, forcing her to be blown with them, with Jason and Mickey both struggling to remain standing until they were both engulfed by the sphere of light. Aqua then made the desperate leap into the air and reached out both her hands to each Ven's left and and Serenity's right hand, managing to touch their fingers before losing her grip. Just as she thought she would lose them, she grasps their hands as the light engulfs the area, before her, Jason and Mickey's screams were heard as all five of them were swallowed up by the growing explosion. ( **~End The Key~** )

* * *

On the platform above the destruction, Grovyle and the Armor of Terra both successfully managed to knock Xehanort unconscious and the evil man in Terra's body collasped the ground, his Keyblade on the soil as well. Even so, there wasn't anything they could do as they had no idea how to get Xehanort's heart out of Terra's body.

Accepting this, the Armor then plunges his Keyblade into the ground and kneels once again, while Grovyle gazed at the armor of his first friend of the past...one whom he lost, having been unable to prevent his cruel fate from happening.

Dusknoir was right. Grovyle and Jason were not to be the ones to change the future. However, he refused to give up hope. Even if it means risking the lives of their children to take their place, there was no other choice.

"Terra...I'm sorry. One day, you will get your heart and body back." Grovyle told the armor, sensing that, if history changed, then perhaps someone in the new time-line can set things right here in the past, before he felt a loud rumble that caused him to gaze at where Xehanort layed, as a huge sphere of light surges toward them, splitting earth and atom alike. Glowing with the most intense burst of light, it covers Terra's body.

Realising that Jason was in danger and needed him, Grovyle nodded, before gazing at Terra's armor for the final time, despite knowing that his chances in saving Jason now may be slim, but he had to try, "I must go. Goodbye, Terra."

With that, Grovyle immediately raced forward and crazily leaped right into the sphere...where he found his best friend...

* * *

Feeling himself being blown away from his friends of the past, Jason screamed out as there were being drifted away from him, "Mickey! Sailor Moon! Ven! Aqua! NO!" trying to reach out to them, but was unable to do so.

( **~Dismiss-KH:BBS~** )

Suddenly, everything around Jason just...froze, as though time stopped and now he felt no longer being blown away, but now being able to stand like he was standing on the ground, asking in utter confusen, "Huh? What's going on?"

" _ **I have been reborn, to gain one final chance to finish you off, human.**_ " A familiar yet much darker voice echoed behind him, causing Jason to turn around and to his shock, was a much more pure black Zoroark who grinned evilly at him, while he continued, as a pure black being, " _ **Your journey ends here, boy. You failed, and now, surrender to me!**_ "

Realising that this was his final battle, Jason glared at Zoroark while shaking his head negatively, suggesting while summoning his Keyblade and declared, "Not a chance. I'm gonna finish you off and give Grovyle more time!" believing that this was the end of him here and hoped that Grovyle would be able to get back to Lyla and into the future to finish what they started.

Zoroark just laughed with wide and maddening eyes, " _ **Your friend? It's always about friendship, isn't it?**_ "

"At least I have friends!" Jason yelled, explaining as he knew now the real power inside him he had all along, "Both in the future and in the present! Even if I'll disappear, I won't completely disappear. Because everyone else I know in the present will remember me and Grovyle in their memories, and as long as those memories are kept alive, then we'll live forever! I'm going to change the future, and you're not gonna stop me, Zoroark!"

Zoroark responded by blasting Dark Pulse attack at Jason who rolled out of the away before tossing his Keyblade at the evil Pokemon who was hit twice before it returned to him, before being forced to leap out of the way when Zoroark blasted night shade. When Zoroark landed, Jason took this chance to clash against him with his Keyblade, managing to thrust and slash at him downward, skyward and angleward before being forced to leap back when the enemy attempted to use Hyper-Beam at him while transforming into a Gyradous, unleashing the Hyper-Beam attack.

Incredibly, Jason was healed when he thought about how to cure himself and realised that he must've somehow gained his own ability how to heal himself in this situation, which gave him enough time to then leap ouf the way again when Zoroark attempted to swipe at him with his Gyradous tail but missed. Jason then tossed his Keyblade at Zoroark, hitting the evil Pokemon twice as Zoroark roared in agony while the Keyblade returned to it's owner. Jason then ran forward and slashed and sliced at Zoroark's Gyradous body before dodge-rolling and then surprisingly casted his very own Light-Orb that blasted at Zoroark who roared in anger before deciding a different plan to kill the worthless human once and for all, by transforming into a Darkrai and flared Dark Void.

To Zoroark's shock, Jason deflected it with his own Barrier that he must've finally picked up from both Mickey and Aqua during their, Serenity and Grovyle's fight against Vanitas, before the eleven year old boy raced forward and whacked Zoroark right in the stomach with his Keyblade, causing the latter to be thrown backwards into the air. Despite this, Zoroark managed to recover by flipping himself backwards and land safely, grinning at his enemy who only glared back, knowing that he had to do this on his own as the lives of his friends depended on him.

Zoroark then blasted another Dark Pulse which hit Jason right into the chest and knocked him back. Despite this, Jason managed to quickly recover and blocked Zoroark's Dark-Punch Attack several times until he managed to slam his Keyblade against Zoroark's head, knocking him a few years away where he crashed into the frozen time-ground of the explosion before counter-attacking with another Night Shade which slammed Jason back as well and nearly lost his Keyblade. Though he did quickly catch it before it completely slipped from his grasp before managed to somehow flip in the air and land safely, wondering if someone was helping him in his time of need to give him possibly temporarely powers to defeat Zoroark once and for all.

Zoroark, unimpressed, then morphed himself into a Charizard before taking flight and blasted Fire-Blast at Jason who had to run and dodge out of the way to avoid in being roasted into crisp even though he was feeling the intensed heat that was beginning to make him have trouble breathing before he somehow counter-attacked with a Blizzard Spell at Zoroark's Charizard tail which froze it, much to his shock anad causing him to roar out in agony before being frozed to morph back into his true form before he died as when flames go out completely on the Charmander line, even through evolution, they die.

Seeing how even his illusion forms were not working, Zorork then summoned a Meteor Spell to crush Jason who then had to leap out of the way again even though was beginning to tire quickly, meaning that he had to finish this fight once and for all.

He then an idea, a crazy one that might not work, but he had to try. Jason then called out, speaking out to his friends, "Give me strength, guys!"

To his surprise, his wrist-band glowed brightly, before Jason felt the light somehow transfering into his heart, which then transfered into his Keyblade which now glowed into a blade of light that shined brightly. Realising that it worked since he could feel the strengths from Grovyle, Lyla, Mickey, Serenity, Ven and Aqua, Jason nodded before racing forward and just as Zoroark blasted another killing blow of Shadow Ball, to the evil Pokemon's horror, Jason slashed through it before he yelled out with determination and thrusted his Keyblade with into Zoroark's chest, slashing at the Pokemon of Resistance Group, causing him to be flown back as another explosion occured, with the evil Pokemon screaming in agony and fear as he came to a realization that he has lost again for the final time. ( **~End Dismiss~** )

Feeling his strength and life slip away, Zoroark began to disintegrate before he vanished completely, fading into nothing.

It seemed that due to Zoroark's defeat, time then suddenly restarted and Jason immediate felt the agonizing pressure of the blast, causing to cry out as he was hit painfully, before shutting his eyes and braced himself, while hoping that at least his friends were still alright.

"JASON!"

Snapping his eyes open at hearing Grovyle's voice, Jason looked above him to see Grovyle trying to reach him through the blast, with his claw reaching out to him. Without thinking on how Grovyle managed to get through without being blown away, Jason, with all of his might, stretched out his hand and after few tries, successfully grasped Grovyle's claw before the two were blown away together...

As their world went black.

* * *

Before being completely engulfed by the blast, Terra, within the armor, just saw images of both Ven and Aqua smiling warmly at him...his best friends...his family...

They were all seperated by crue fates...but at least the Realm of Light was safe for now.

( **~Beyond the Door-KH:BBS~** )

As the sphere of light finally faded, with only Terra's armor and Keyblade left behind alone in the Keyblade Graveyard, the dark clouds bend inward and hide Kingdom Hearts again from the world, and still the armor is alone, while the whereabouts of everyone else was left unclear.

Yet, Terra knew...the battle against Xehanort was not truly over. As long as the evil man lives...the Realm of Light will never be safe. ( **~End Beyond the Door~** )

" _Aqua, Ven... One day I will set this right._ " Terra's thoughts spoke.

" _Jason...everyone...one day, history will change and the darkness will be defeated._ " Grovyle's unconscious thoughts spoke.

* * *

 **A/N: The story's not over yet, but it will be very soon, and after that, the epilogue and secret endings will be up! See you real soon!**


	38. CHAPTER 37: Fates and Hope

**Disclaimer:** The name _Selene_ is the name of the Moon Goddess who is the daughter of Zeus, according to Greek legends.

 **Author's note: As promised, here's the rest of the epic battle and then some. Get ready for it!**

 **I only own the rights of Jason, Lyla, and Chancellor. The rest belong rightfully to Square Enix, Disney, Nintendo and Toei.**

* * *

CHAPTER 37: Fates and Hope.

When Mickey had woken up, the last thing he remembered was the giant explosion that swallowed him and his friends up. As he stirred himself awake, he found himself floating in the Lanes Between before positioning himself upright. His first thought was that he had actually died, but when he felt himself and realised that he was still alive, memories of what happened came back to him instantly and he gasped, looking around for any signs of Jason, Grovyle, Serenity, Ven and Aqua.

"Jason! Grovyle! Sailor Moon! Ven! Aqua! Where are ya's!?" Mickey called out, cupping his hands around his mouth to make his voice louder, hoping against hope that nothing else horrible happened to them, or worse...they just disappeared. He was also expecting and hoping to see anyone that was named Terra...

But no one answered his call.

Mickey felt his heart ache as he gazed down, until he sensed familiar lights coming from his right. Turning to gaze as light shined down, descending from the heavens, he couldn't help but ask, "What's that light?"

As he floated to investigate, just a few yards away and to Mickey's great big relief, the light shined onto Serenity who's hand was held by Aqua who also held onto Ven's left hand. Surprisingly, Ven's right hand was being held by Grovyle's left claw as the Pokemon's right claw was held onto Jason's left hand. All five of them were unconscious, but thankfully still alive.

But as Mickey reached them, he gazed at Ven when he...couldn't feel anything from the boy's body. While the teenager was alive and back to normal...his chest just felt...empty. He couldn't sense the boy's heart while at the same time, he could feel the hearts of the others and it seemed as though Serenity had lost her life...and was just beginning to regain it, as though she was resurrected. Floating just in front of her was the Cresent Moon Wand and the Silver Crystal that glittered slightly back to life. Was this the light that brought him to them?

The young mouse couldn't understand why, but Mickey could feel the radiant light from the tiny crystal that was warm and bright...and extremely powerful. Could this be what destroyed the X-Blade that caused the massive explosion? Shaking his head and deciding to worry about this later, Mickey knew that there was other important issues to worry about, like getting his friends back to safety. While he felt guilty for not seeing Terra as he still didn't know what the missing wielder looked like, Mickey knew that the others's safety had to be taken care off first.

And he knew where to go to heal up. So, after carefully pocketing the Cresent Moon Wand and Silver Crystal in his pockets since he knew it was safer with him until Serenity woke up, Mickey took hold of Serenity's left hand while pulling out the Star Shard that this time stayed with him, and focused on his wish from within his heart.

Granting his wish, the Star Shard then glowed brightly and engulfed the six of them into the familiar light, taking Mickey and his friends of the past, present and future back to Yen Sid and the Mysterious Tower.

* * *

( **~The Key of Light-KH:BBS~** )

 _Her body felt heavy, yet light as a feather at the same time. The last thing Serenity remembered was using the power of the Imperium Silver Crystal to destroy the X-Blade and restore Ventus into his original form. Other than that, everything else was blank. All around her, was floating mists of light._

 _Did this mean...this was death?_

 _"Serenity..." A familiar voice, one whom Serenity never thought she would hear again, spoke softly._

 _Opening her eyes, Serenity gazed up, seeing a familiar beautiful woman with lavender long dress and crimson long hair with lavender-blue eyes, smiling warmly down upon her._

 _Immediately, the young Moon Queen recongised her. "...Mother?"_

 _Selene nodded to confirm her daughter's thoughts. Not saying anything at the moment at first, the former Queen then held out her hands, as the familiar two important items that had saved the Realm of Light of the past and the future. The Cresent Moon and and Silver Crystal that were lost in the X-Blade's destruction, now restored. As she placed the combined items in Serenity's hands, Selene spoke to her, with tears forming in her tone as this was a final goodbye, "It's not yet your time, Serenity. You still have a future ahead of you...even if..."_

 _"My daughter..." Serenity nodded, knowing that this was indeed the final time she would see her mother until her own death, continuing while thinking about the little girl she met on Earth, "...Serena..."_

 _"She will be the Silver Crystal's new beginning." Serenity and Selene concluded in unison._

 _"Your friends are waiting, my sweet daughter." Selene told her, gently cupping Serenity's cheek in the palm of her hand, adding with tears falling, "You are always in my heart."_

 _"And you in mine, mother..." Serenity replied, her own tears shedding._

 _As though feeling her life returning to her body, Serenity felt herself descend, drifting away from her mother who continued to smile in goodbye towards her, knowing that Serenity was being resurrected to return to the Realm of the Living._

 _While closing her eyes once more, Serenity promised for the final time, "We will meet again...someday."_

 _Then...Serenity's vision went black..._

( **~End The Key of Light~** )

* * *

 _A little while later..._

"Ow...where am I?" Jason grumbled, rubbing the back of his head as he found himself awakening from a sitting positon, before finding himself in a familiar place and a sense of deja vu hitting him.

"Is everyone all right?" A familiar voice questioned.

Snapping fully awake, Jason turned to see Serenity, Aqua and Grovyle also having awoken up just about a few seconds ago, all of them sitting up. It'd been Grovyle who spoke.

"Grovyle!" Jason muttered in relief. He was also relived that the others were okay, as he also noticed Ven who still seemed to be unconscious, and Mickey who stood beside them as the young king also sighed in relief that they were all safe and alive.

"Jason, you, Grovyle, Serenity, and Aqua lost consciousness." Yen Sid's voice suddenly spoke, causing the said four to gaze up to see the said sorcerer standing over them, with a recovered Sailor Pluto(who had came once she sensed that something happened) standing beside him, Lyla kneeling at Jason's right, and Celebi hovering behind her, while Yen Sid answered the unasked question, "Fortunately, Mickey found you all and Ventus drifting in the Lanes Between, and brought you back to me to receive proper care."

While it was a relief that most of them were here, they couldn't help but notice that one of them was missing, as Aqua, Grovyle and Serenity gazed around, until Yen Sid apologised to them gravely, "I am sorry, but there was no sign of Terra."

"I know." Grovyle muttered, "Terra...he's..." but found himself unable to continue, and it made him mentally frustrated. He couldn't find the courage to speak of Terra's fate; that Xehanort had taken over the youth's body. It was bad enough for the others to come to their own conclusions. Yet, the gecko-Pokemon still believed that there was a way to restore Terra to normal and extract Xehanort's heart from his friend's body.

"I see." Aqua muttered sorrowfully, but at the same time, she felt that Terra would still be alive. Just missing. While the others lowered their heads in sadness, she then turned her attention to Ven, and shook him gently to try and wake him up, "Ven?"

But when he didn't respond, she shook him a bit harder, saying again, "Ventus!" only to realise he wasn't waking up, making Aqua, Serenity, Jason, Grovyle and Lyla all concerned, even Mickey who still didn't know what was going on since Yen Sid told him that it was best that everyone else would know once.

"Why isn't he waking up?" Lyla asked, worriedly.

"Ventus' heart is sleeping." Sailor Pluto answered this time, grimly.

Ven's heart was sleeping? As in like a coma?

"How long will he be like this?" Jason asked, hoping that it wouldn't last long. A sleeping heart couldn't be as different as being comatose, could it? He knew that a coma could last for at least a few years, depending on how bad it was. If it wasn't as bad as it seemed, it usually takes about a few days, a week tops.

Unfortunately, Jason's hopes were slightly dashed, as Sailor Pluto shook her head, saying, "I cannot say. There are some things that the Time Gate cannot tell me."

When the others turned to Yen Sid, the sorcerer responded, "I cannot say either. It is almost as though his heart has left. Should it return, he may very well wake. Should it not, then he may sleep like this for all eternity."

The eyes of Serenity, Jason, Grovyle, Lyla, Mickey and Aqua widened in horror and devasation, before they realised the reason why Ven's heart had left; His heart along with Vanitas's created the X-Blade, but since Ven had indeed been fighting from within while they fought against Vanitas in the real world, the cost of destroying Vanitas from within not only gave Serenity the chance to use the Silver Crystal to destroy the X-Blade, but it also caused Ven's heart to be damaged to the point of leaving his body, leaving him in a sleep-like state, similiar to Snow White's and Princess Aurora's condition but worse.

It also made Mickey realise why he couldn't sense Ven's heart, and it was no wonder too. It was far worse than...a certain realm he ventured into before.

Serenity closed her eyes, knowing that she failed to fully save Ventus. The Silver Crystal was too powerful and now she knew that she had to be more extremely careful in how to use it without costing the lives of those important to her and others.

"That's awful..." Lyla muttered.

"Isn't there anything we can do to get Ven's heart back?" Jason asked, almost pleadingly, not wanting to believe that Ven was gone forever.

That's when Aqua nodded to herself, before saying with determination, not wanting to leave her comatosed friend unprotected, "I'll keep him safe-until he wakes. Forever if I have to." which caused the others to gaze at her.

"Aqua..." Serenity muttered, worriedly.

"I will tell you what your friend needs right now. It is not your protection." Yen Sid told the female Keyblade wielder.

( **~Theme of FFVII-Piano version-FINAL FANTASY VII: ADVENT CHILDREN COMPLETE~** )

When Serenity and the others gazed at the sorcerer who turned his back to them, but he did continue while approaching his desk, knowing fully well how Ven's heart will be able to survive, "He needs you to believe. You see, Ventus's heart hangs in the balance. It sleeps in the place between light and darkness. From all I can perceive, that means he will be looking for a friend-one who believes in him, to show him the way home. Just as long as you love him...then Ventus will be able to find you when he wakes."

As Yen Sid took a seat at his desk once more, he concluded, "He can follow that love back to where he belongs-the realm of light." looking at the others behind him and smiled, confident.

That's when Mickey quickly and fully understood what his mentor meant and smiled as well. He knew that confident look on his master's expression and soon the king's own confidence entered his heart as well. He turned to his new friends and told them optimistically, "Don't you worry, Aqua. I believe in Ven, too. Gosh, he's been as good a friend to me as anybody. And if both you and me believe in him with all our hearts...then he'll have two lights to follow instead of one."

"Make that three, even if I won't exist if we change history." Jason spoke up once he and soon everyone else understood as well, smiling, "Ven's my friend too."

"Four lights, because Ven is my friend as well." Grovyle spoke up in agreement.

"Five lights, and the Silver Crystal will help guide him." Serenity agreed with a nod, and she knew, the Crystal's future-self was here in the present, waiting to be rediscovered.

"Six lights." Aqua told them. When the others gazed at her in confusion, she answered their unasked question, "Terra."

This only made the others sadden, with Jason pointing out, "But...Terra might be gone..."

"Maybe for good." Mickey muttered in sadness.

"I don't think there's anything we can do to help Terra." Grovyle admitted.

However, Aqua was confident, as she took out her Wayfinder, with hope. "I think I know how to find him." covering her charm with both her hands. Terra was still alive, she could feel it.

"If I believe in Ven too, does that make me the seventh light he can follow?" Lyla spoke up, wanting to believe as well, when the others gazed at her.

Suddenly remembering what he had to tell Lyla, Jason shrugged, deciding that it was time for everyone else to know about his, Lyla's and Grovyle's fates should history change, "I guess so, but uh...about what I said earlier...about the future changing...um..." though he found he was having trouble in saying it.

Fortunately, Grovyle, who also knew about the cost of changing the future, turned to Jason and asked, a bit surprised, "You know about the risks?"

While Jason had no idea who Grovyle knew already, he nodded and answered, "Xehanort told me. But how'd you know?"

"I told Grovyle and Lyla about the risks of ceasing to exist, but both of them understand just like you." Celebi answered instead as he hovered closer towards the group, which came to a surprise to Jason who gazed at Lyla who shrugged with a somewhat sad smile.

"Lyla! You know too?" Jason asked, blinking.

Lyla nodded, explaining, "That's why I wasn't scared when I came here. Celebi told me everything and...when you asked me to take your place if anything happened to you and Grovyle, I've made up my mind too-" adding with determination, "-I'm going with you guys to figure out how to save Temporal Tower."

Hearing this made Serenity, Aqua and especially Mickey shocked and even more sorrowed, realising that even Time has it's limits, with the latter asking, unable to believe it, "You mean...if the future changes, then you'll all disappear?" gazing at the four who came from the future who sadly nodded to confirm it. So this kind of time-travelling was different to another that he knew?

Mickey had always believed that there'd been a catch in changing the fate of Temporal Tower, but this wasn't what he had in mind. This meant that he would be losing his two close friends from the future who would...just be gone, not be born. It wasn't fair. Then again, what happened to Ven and Terra, and what happened to Serenity's family wasn't fair either.

"It's a heavy price, but, well, it's the only way to save Temporal Tower." Grovyle grimly said.

When Mickey didn't respond, Jason smiled and told him confidently once more, "Don't worry, Mickey. Even though we'll never see each other again, even if Grovyle, Lyla and I disappear, I don't think we will completely disappear."

"Huh?" Mickey blinked, confused.

"I think I believe what Jason is saying." Serenity smiled, both sadly and warmly, knowing that the Time-Paradox can at least give them some hope as she explained her theory, "You can alter the timeline despite the deadly risks, but in some people who's hearts are connected by the strong power of their lights, their memories cannot be altered. Meaning, Jason and Grovyle and even Lyla will continue to exist in our memories, because not even their actions here can be altered."

"Queen Serenity is right." Sailor Pluto agreed with a nod and a smile, "It is because all of you are part of the great Time Paradox that is meant to be, and I have a feeling that time is to be changed to protect the worlds and the light, while other futures need to be protected from changing."

To protect the worlds, light and Time, some parts of history must be changed, while other parts of history are to remain the same, the others thought. It sounded tough and dangerous, but if the group was willing to do anything, even by risking a Paradox or two or maybe even several that was meant to be, then maybe it was worth it.

"Yeah. Someday in ten years time from now...Temporal Tower will be saved." Jason concluded, knowing that team-work and friendship will be the key as he held out his hand in confidence.

One by one, Grovyle, Lyla, Serenity, and Mickey, who smiled and understood with a nod , joined hands with Jason. Aqua joins her hand and Ven's hand together with the others as well, knowing that while this was a form of goodbye, their hearts had been connected and it would move on into the new coming future in years to come.

"On behalf of the Moon, our hearts will be connected." Serenity stated, before gazing at Mickey, who alone would be the one to lead everyone, even Aqua and Ven, into the new future and she had a feeling that he would be there to meet an older Serena of the present someday, requesting him, "And Mickey, keep us in your memories, always."

Mickey nodded, silently promising that he would. He would even write a small journal as a reminder of this adventure of what he learned, in order to keep the memories of his new friends close to heart forever. He may have failed his Mark of Mastery and title as Keyblade wielder, he hasn't lost who he was and deep down, his friends, both old and new, will all have a place deep within his heart.

"Even if we become separated...we're always together in spirit." Jason concluded, fully ready for the challenges and trails ahead, as the shards of the future Star Shard crystals on his wristband, Grovyle's necklace, and Lyla's hairclip gleamed slightly in the light. ( **~End Theme of FFVII-Piano version~** )

This is where most of the group's journeys had come to an end...yet for one of them, the final crue fate of the present would about take place and for the other of the present...they would be the last true hope for the future that, in the new time-line, would be there for other chosen ones in years to come.

* * *

( **~Aqua's Theme-KH:BBS~** )

A little while later, after a tearful goodbye to Mickey who promised to always remember them and a fond goodbye to Yen Sid who wished them all well, Serenity, Jason, Grovyle, Lyla, Celebi, Sailor Pluto and Aqua who was carrying the comatose Ven on her back all stepped out of the tower before stopping on the grass, splitting up into three groups.

It was time for one last goodbye.

"This is where we go our separate ways." Serenity stated, her heart hanging in sadness, but at the same time, knew that the time had come for her to return to the Moon Kingdom in the past within the Solar Universe. She had her duties to fufill.

Aqua, gazing at her once travelling partner who had become a good friend on their journey together, said with tears in her voice, as well as respect, "Sailor Moon...Queen Serenity, thank you." to which Serenity nodded in sadness.

"Take care of Ven, okay, Aqua?" Jason requested to the blue-haired Keyblade Master who nodded to him.

"I'll do my best."

"I'm happy that I got to meet you all." Grovyle said, his eyes glittering in goodbye and sadness, as Serenity and Aqua both nodded, proud to have met him and Jason and even Mickey as well.

Lyla sighed, having grown to like how time moved in the past, mentally wishing to have stayed for a little while longer, but knew that it wasn't meant to be, "I'm gonna miss the past."

"Me too." Jason sighed. He was missing Mickey already, and the king had become his third best friend of his life, and the first friend he ever made here in the past.

Serenity gazed at all of her friends of the future, saying fondly, "I will never forget you. Not ever."

"Thanks, Sailor Moon-" Jason quickly then corrected himself, "I mean, Queen Serenity."

"It's been an honor in meeting you, your highness." Grovyle added with a slight bow of respect. He still hasn't told her about her future and decided that it was best that Serenity would know on her own.

The Moon Queen nodded warmly, not minding despite the fact that she can longer be known as _'Sailor Moon'_. That idenity isn't used for another long time unless she had to fight once again.

"M'lady." Sailor Pluto spoke up, saying, "It's time."

"Yes." Serenity agreed, while shedding tears. It was sad to leave her friends behind, but she knew, she would always remember them in her heart, and she had a feeling that her future-self, who was in the afterlife at this moment, was watching over this. This was the Time-Paradox.

"Better get going. We still have a lot of work to do." Celebi told Jason, Grovyle and Lyla who all nodded, knowing that it was time to go, to return to the future and begin their long task of researching in how Temporal Tower came to be destroyed in the future and then figure out how to prevent it's collaspe here in the present.

As they stood in front of the group, Celebi and Sailor Pluto, both with their powers, concencrated before two Portals of Time opened up, one that would lead into the future of darkness, and the other that would lead to the Earth's Moon in the past. As Serenity joined with Sailor Pluto while Jason, Grovyle and Lyla joined with Celebi, both Serenity and Jason thought of the one friend who helped them and saved them.

' _Mickey...Thank you for everything._ ' Both of them unknowingly thought in their minds at the same time.

"Good bye, everyone." Serenity farewelled her friends.

"See ya later." Jason waved, even though he, Lyla, Grovyle, Serenity and Aqua were all shedding tears, and even Ven, his expression lifeless, actually sheds a single tear as though he was aware of this goodbye.

"Partings Such Sweet Sorrow." Grovyle spoke for the final time.

With a nod, He, Jason, Lyla and Celebi all walked into the portal to return to their home as the portal into the future closed behind them, vanishing without a trace. Serenity and Sailor Pluto, with a nod likewise, and nodded to Aqua, entered the portal to the past which closed behind them and also disappeared, returning to their own time, leaving Aqua alone with the comatose Ven.

Even though she was sad to possibly never see her friends of the past and future again, Aqua knew she still had more tasks ahead of her, saying to herself, "Ven needs a safe place."

Just then, as though hearing what Aqua said, Ven's right hand twiched slightly. To her surprise as she then noticed, his hand raised by itself and summoned his Keyblade before a light shot out in front of them, creating a large portal-like Keyhole of light. Light bursts out of the Keyhole, opening a door made of light. While stunned, as Ven's hand then dismissed the Keyblade and dropped, Aqua then smiled, realising what this meant. It did make it a little easier than having to summon her glider.

Wherever the place the portal would lead them to was, Aqua decided that it was the best bet, saying to her comatose friend, "All right... If that's where you want to go."

She then fixed her hold on him and walks through the door. What she would find...would leave her heavy hearted.

* * *

 _Silver Millinum in the Past..._

The portal of the past led Serenity and Sailor Pluto into the darkness of the Moon Kingdom. The young Queen gasped when she sees what has happened to most of her people, who are all lying dead with blood seeping from their bodies. The kingdom itself looked darker than usual, but other than that, there wasn't much damage at all. She looks around trying to take it all in when she then gasped in sadness as she spotted the body of her beloved mother lying on the ground. She remembered the last words she said to her mother before she left.

 _ **"I, Serenity, swear shall do. Very well. I accept the quest."**_

"Your grace?" Sailor Pluto spoke up as she approached the saddened Serenity.

While her heart ached, Serenity then steeled herself, and nodded, making her way towards her home, knowing that she had two things to do as her first task as fully fledged Queen; to find Grimoire, and bring the light back into the Kingdom, as she remembered her parting words to her true love.

 _ **"I promise I will return, Grimoire."**_

And Serenity had kept to her promise on that.

* * *

 _Land of Departure in 1988..._

As she stepped out of the portal Ven created, Aqua gasped in shock and devasation of where they were. The Land of Departure, her home, once proudly filled with light, now in complete shambles, all light extinguished. The Forecourt, missing an entire section of the ground. The castle that once stood tall, now a single broken tower. The destruction is unimaginable, unthinkable. Aqua looked ahead and with a gasp of sadness, recognizes the Keyblade of Master Eraqus lying on the

ground, a reminder that, with Terra's gullible help, Xehanort had murdered Eraqus and most likely used his darkness to cast this world into ruin.

As she bend down to pick up Eraqus's Keyblade, Aqua then felt it's remaining power surge into her vains, realising that the Keyblade, with no longer a master, had already chosen her as it's new master along side her own Keyblade, while remembering her final conversation to her master...with a promise that she failed to keep.

 _ **"Of course. I would never let that happen. I promise you I will bring Terra back... Only this time, you'll see he has what it takes to be a Master."**_

Knowing now what to do, Aqua nodded, before she begins ascending the front steps of the stark and broken castle.

 _ **"He's not as weak as you think."**_

* * *

 _Dusk Forest in the future of darkness..._

The portal of the future led Jason, Grovyle, Lyla and Celebi to Deep Dusk Forest, where the entire journey had really began. Jason, Grovyle and Lyla shiver in sadness as they recongise the ruins of the Pokemon World, trapped in the Realm of Darkness of no Time. They look around trying to take it all in until Lyla spotted two more Celebi's, one who is female and is crying over the dead body of another female Celebi lying on the ground. The male Celebi, seeing this upon realising that something happened while they were all in the past, hovers over and does his best to comfort his fellow Celebi.

As the trio sighed in sadness, both Jason and Grovyle remembered their conversation they had before they entered Dusk Forest.

 _ **"Could it really be true if Time Travelling still exists and it might be the only way to restore Time? You know, to change history?"**_

 _ **"I'm not sure, my friend. To tell the truth, I doubt this human Time Guardian will help us."**_

Realising that now was the time to first reveal finally to what they found to the Planetary Investigation Team, with Lyla now joining as well, she, Jason and Grovyle all nodded to each other with determination, before following the two living Celebi's out of the forest, resolving to learn as much as they can to change and erase this future at the cost of their lives and very existance. Even if it meant it would take time-less years and that their own children would have to take their place.

 _ **"**_ _ **"In legend, a human and a Pokemon would travel through time, and with the aid of allies they meet in the past, they may have discovered a way to perhaps prevent the darkness from forming"**_ _ **? I wonder..."**_

( **~End Aqua's Theme~** )

* * *

 _Back in the distant past..._

While Serenity had yet to return to her true form, she and Sailor Pluto ventured to the dungeons where Chancellor had imprisoned Prince Grimoire, with every intention of freeing him before she would preform her task to restore the Moon to it's former glory...while thinking of a certain secret her mother, Queen Selene, had once told her the day before Serenity herself gained the power of the Silver Crystal.

 _ **"Serenity."**_

 _ **"Yes, mother?"**_

 _ **"Now that you are our Kingdom's new ruler, there is one secret in particular you must know. Should anything happen to me, and there was a traitor within the Palace...I ask you gain the power of rebirth of your successor, should evil come invade not just the Moon, but all of the Universe as well. Perhaps you are to have two daughters, not one."**_

 _ **"What?"**_

Finally reaching her destination, with Sailor Pluto's help, Serenity unlocked the dungeon's door and opened it, gazing inside. There sat at the far end of the stone ground, was a slightly battered and tattered but very much alive Prince Grimoire who heard the door open and light shining onto him. When he looked up, his eyes widened in disbelief and then with great relief. Immediately, he stood up and reached to her as she reached out to him, both of them meeting half way across the room and held each other in their arms, with Serenity half-burying her face onto Grimoire's shoulder.

"Serenity...You're back." Grimoire whispered.

"Of course I am...my love." Serenity replied, not wanting to let go. She may have lost her mother, and may never see her friends of the future again, but at least her lover was still alive...and her daughter Serena...and her other un-named daughter, as Selene had predicted despite not knowing it would be true or not, would both one day be born.

* * *

A few minutes later, both Serenity and Grimoire, healed from his injuries, enter the throne room as more bodies layed, Queen Selene's being among them, much to Serenity's saddnes, but she knew...there was nothing she could do. Sailor Pluto, while gazing in sadness at the fallen former Queen, stood waiting for the new Queen and her Prince and nodded when the said to arrived.

In a basket of a pillow, was the Moon Kingdom's guardian cats, Sabiria the grey and Leviathan the navy, with cresent moon symbols on their foreheads, rested with Sabira's new born daughter, a little black kitten with orange eyes she named Luna, and Leviathan's new born son, a little white kitten with blue eyes she named Artemis, as the two mother cats saw what was happening, yet did not say anything.

( **~Lux-Dissidia 012-Final Fantasy~** )

As Serenity stood in front of the throne, she finall discarded her 'Sailor Moon' attire and returned to her glamorous silver white dress, once more in her royal true form, before summoning the Cresent Moon Wand and Silver Crystal, having come to know how to heal the Kingdom, while she continued to remember the important knowlage Selene once told her.

 _ **"It is foretold that the Goddess of Light and Harmony, Cosmos, is the real reason of the Silver Crystal's creation, and half of her light would be reborn along with the light of a future Princess of our kingdom, one who would be all hope of life within the Realm of Light. But she would need to be reborn should anything happen to our Kingdom-both her, and her sister who would give her full support."**_

Once she knew what to say, Serenity held up the Wand and Crystal, chanting, "Moon, Healing, Activation!"

At her command, the Silver Crystal glowed brightly, slowly engulfing the room as the throne room, then the rest of the Kingdom was then restored to it's former glory, while sending the deceased bodies of those who died at Chancellor's hands into particles of light, sending them to rest in peace as their souls could not be saved...not by Serenity's power as she had no skill to do so. But she knew, that someone in the future generation would one day.

Because Serena is the one to be reborn, and she was already in the future on Earth. How it would come to be, Serenity would have to find out for herself. Her sister must be on Earth as well...she had to be. Just...not reborn as Serena's sister, but despite this, they would still be sisters. Serenity was certain of it.

 _ **"Use the Crystal to seal away the evil forces, and with the last strength of your life and for the love of your daughters and your successor's court, send them into the future on Earth and erase their memories until the time is right, should the enemy break free. No other would guide our light's hope to keep the Realm safe. None, Serenity, except you."**_

As Serenity closed her eyes in thought, she thought she could see what her friends of the future were doing in the two futures as well...while she would begin her task in years to come...

As the last Queen of Silver Millinium...

* * *

 _Back in 1988..._

Aqua, who had done a similiar thing with Eraqus' Keyblade, had transformed the world as she remembered what he told her before the adventure began. When she opens her eyes again, she stands in a white room, a single door behind her. The walls are lined with symbols connected by chains, leading to a white chair in the center of the room. In the chair, sat the slumbering Ventus.

Dismissing Eraqus's Keyblade, Aqua runs her fingers through his hair, hoping he can hear her voice as she said to him motherly, "I know it's a lonely place, but you'll be safe. Terra and I will be back to wake you up before you know it."

As she then gently kissed Ven's cheek and smiling sadly, Aqua then turned and began to make her way out of the newly created secret chamber, and then eventually, the newly created castle that transformed into a dark golden castle with many twisting structures, in the dark abyss of a white dirt trail that leads into the darkness.

Before making her way to find Terra and save him, fully unaware that something else is about to go wrong that had already decided her fate...and the fate of the future generations...

* * *

 _Back in the Future of Darkness..._

Jason, Grovyle and Lyla, having arrived back to the area, have told the Planetry Investigation Team of their experiences and what they had discovered so far, and that the was only one way to bring Time and Light back into this world.

To their relief, the head Pokemon nodded in full understanding, as Aggron told them with determination, "We will support you all the way until the end of our existance."

"Thank you." Grovyle nodded in respect.

"I know it's not easy, but it's better for the Pokemon and Humans in the past to live out their lives in a world of time and light than this world of frozen time and darkness, right?" Jason said with a slight shrug.

Blaziken nodded in agreement, "Indeed. Research may take years, but this is our only hope."

"Don't worry. The future will change before we know it." Lyla told them as the Pokemon had agreed to let her become part of the team as well, especially since she was more than experienced to help aid them in the research.

"And if it's not us who will change the future...then perhaps our own successors. Our children, maybe." Grovyle concluded, having told Jason and Lyla what he heard earlier.

Despite the slight disappointment of not being the one to change the future, Jason shrugged, fully prepared for the costs. "Yeah...I guess that makes sense." as everyone else nodded in agreement.

Though despite the price, there was still a secret hope that could give at least some of them a second chance to live, as well as a chance to see and possibly live in the new timeline...

And that Grovyle himself would be one of them. ( **~End Lux~** )

* * *

 _Back in the Past...20 years later..._

It's been 20 years since Serenity had become Queen, since she learned and travelled into the future and accepted her duty and what would happen in the future. After her return and having restored the Moon Kingdom, she began her duties while, at the blessing of the Kingdom, and accepting the proposal, married Grimoire who had become her King where they both ruled the Kingdom together in peace and happiness.

Six years later, Serenity became pregnant with not one, but two daughters, twins in fact, with only one of them being able to take Serenity's place one day as Queen of Silver Millinium. However, it wasn't without a cost. The sudden invasion of an evil Queen who stole many people's Dream Mirrors, the source of people's dreams within their hearts, to remain beautiful and immortal, attacked and nearly killed Serenity. But Grimoire had sacrificed himself to save her, and in his dying breath, told her a secret that would one day be discovered by one of their daughters...

And he had requested one of their daughter's to be named Kurai. Serenity grieved for her husbands death, and knew that she could not tell the newborn Serena or the newborn Kurai of their father's death until the time was right.

But even then, she never got the chance to do this either.

Fourteen years on, Kurai had developed pure powerful darkness in her heart despite the strong kindness and love she held, and Serenity had done her best to protect her while having come to conclusion that Serena would be the new Queen someday. Fortunately, there was no jealousy, as Kurai loved her twin sister so much that she wanted to do what she could to support her.

Unfortunately, two Sailor Soldiers did not take the darkness kindly, and refused to see reason of Kurai's innocence, deciding that the fate of the Universe was far more important...and her murdered her. Neither Serenity or Serena knew who was responsible of Kurai's death, but Serena had grieved so much for the loss of her beloved sister that it was lowering her happiness and causing her to fall into despair, believing that she would never be ready to be Queen.

After resting Kurai's body to remain protected in the chambers of the Palace, Serenity, while not wanting to forget one of her sweet daughters, knew there was only one thing to do in order to keep the happiness going within the Moon and prevent treason from happening.

Standing on the balcony, Queen Serenity had once again summoned the Silver Crystal and Cresent Moon Wand, knowing what to do, with tears and heavy heart of regret and guilt. "In grief of my beloved Kurai's death, the only way to move on...is the memory of her to be forgotten, as though she never existed."

Instantly, the Silver Crystal glowed in pink, covering up the Moon entirely, spreading out to the minds of everyone, including Princess Serena...replacing the memories of Princess Kurai with false memories.

Yet, Serenity's memories remained the same, as she didn't want to forget and she had feeling that perhaps someday Serena would meet her sister again and remember her. "Kurai...Serena...I'm sorry."

* * *

A while later, Serenity entered the chambers again where Kurai's body layed, her hands onto her chest, lifeless, cold, unmoving. As the Moon Queen approached, she ran her fingers into her daughter's hair, which, while styled just like Serenity's and Serena's, the hair colour was black, just like the late King Grimoire's.

"I know it's hard, but I had no choice. One day...you and Serena will be together again." Serenity whispered to her daughter.

Little did Serenity know...the final years and days of the Kingdom was coming sooner than she expected.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry that this chapter was shorter than the others, but I wanted to make the true final battle as long as I could, so the ending is up next and then the epilogue and secret ending. See you real soon!**


	39. CHAPTER 38: Sacrifice

**Disclaimer:** The name _Selene_ is the name of the Moon Goddess who is the daughter of Zeus, according to Greek legends.

 **Author's note: The final battle and the fates of most of the rest of the protagonists is finally here! Uh, I suggest you brace yourself for lots of shocks and emotional. And for Sailor Moon original Anime fans, I'm pretty certain you'll recongise most of this part.**

 **I only own the rights of Jason, Lyla, and Chancellor. The rest belong rightfully to Square Enix, Disney, Nintendo and Toei.**

* * *

CHAPTER 38: Sacrifice.

 _Three years later..._

It was coming up to Serena's seventeenth birthday, thus, her crowning ceremony. Yet, the young Moon Princess, with no memories of her late sister Kurai, had instead been spending her days gazing at Earth, having fallen in love with a young man from the Planet; it's Prince Darien.

During one of the royal balls with fire-works and display, unfortunately Serenity, who had grown to trust the young Prince, had learned from him that darkness was spreading Earth, as the evil Queen Beryl who had appeared of nowhere from darkness of another universe known as the Negaverse of Darkness, was spreading her army far and wide to destroy the Universe for the Negaverse to be the only place to exist.

While preparing herself for the upcoming invasion, Queen Serenity was on a balcony, gazing down at another balcony of the Palace below her, where stood her daughter Serena, her blonde long hair and beautiful white dress, and her lover, Prince Darien with short black hair and black and white cape, and blue eyes, were discussing of what would be their final moment together.

"...You are in my Heart, Serena." Darien told her.

With tears of sadness, knowing that she would never see her lover again, Serena replied, "And you will always be in mine."

Embracing each other, Princess Serena and Prince Darien shared a loving kiss while the former silently shed tears. She didn't want him to leave. She didn't want him to die. But in order to protect the Universe, Darien had go into battle to try and protect the Moon Kingdom as it was already too late to save Earth.

Serenity watched the two, before looking away as she closed her eyes in guilt. She knew this day would come. But she hadn't want it.

"Queen Serenity?" A female voice spoke behind her.

Turning around, Serenity realised the voice came from the adult Luna who had arrived with the adult Artemis, as the two stood behind her and having arrived, looking concerned. As the two cats of the Moon, who could speak human language, leaped up and stood onto the railing next to Serenity, the Queen responded, "I am alright, Luna. I'm sorry. I can't take it anymore. Serena...I see her future now is..."

She was then cut off when Serenity suddenly felt the dark sensation she hasn't felt in years. The darkness...of red evil eyes briefly covering her vision flashed before her vision returned to reality. To make things worse, she, Luna and Artemis glanced up and to their horror, a dark cloud with a monsterous entity behind it roared...with a large army coming from Earth...was quickly making it's way towards the Moon Kingdom.

( **~Forze dell'Oscurita-KH:BBS Final Mix~** )

"It can't be!" Artemis cried out, unable to believe what he was seeing.

"No!" Luna cried out, horrified.

Serenity's eyes widened, as she realised it was already too late. "The Negaverse...they've come!" before nodding with determination, knowing that there was only one thing to do. She turned to the two cats and ordered firmly, "Luna, Artemis! Gather the Sailor Soldiers to fight and evacuate the Kingdom!"

"Yes, your majesty!" Luna and Artemis both quickly replied and then leaped off the railing and race into the Palace to warn both the Sailor Soldiers to fight and the party guests to evacuate the kingdom before lives are lost.

As Luna and Artemis were out of earshot, Serenity turned back to the coming army and then digged into her dress pockets, pulling out the important item she hasn't used in 23 years, that she used when she was Serena's age and had time-travelled into the future; her transformation locket.

The time has come for to become 'Sailor Moon' once more.

"Moon, Power, Transform!" Serenity chanted, as her locket glowed in bright light, and her body being covered as she transforms into her Sailor attire.

For the final time.

* * *

Queen Serenity's army fought long and hard against the Army of the Negaverse, but the numbers were becoming too great as the dark forces were too powerful, slaggering them to the ground, the Palace crumbling, as the dark entity used it's evil great power down at the Kingdom, a massive green beams destroying everything in it's path, the pillers and walls crumbling and collasping to the ground, being crushed to the Moon's surface.

While most of the summoned Sailor Soldiers were fighting and falling to their deaths, four young seventeen year old Sailor Soldiers, who had become the guardians of the Kingdom, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus, decided to try their like and combine their power to try and destroy the dark entity who calls herself Metaria who was grinning evilly at them down below.

"MERCURY, BUBBLES, BLAST!" Sailor Mercury chanted as her powers of bubbles shot out at her command.

"MARS, FIRE, INIGHT!" Sailor Mars chanted as she focused on her energy and blasted a large snake of fire which then combined with Sailor Mercury's power, followed by the attacks from the two other Sailor Soldiers.

"JUPTER, THUNDER, CRASH!" Sailor Jupiter chanted as she focsed her energy and then unleashed a powerful wave of Lightning and Electricity.

"VENUS, CRESENT BEAM, SMASH!" Sailor Venus chanted as she unleashed a powerful beam of light straight towards Metaria, her attack combined with her fellow warriors.

But despite the strong combination, it barely even layed a scratch onto Metaria who chuckled evilly and monsterously, much to their shock and horror. " _ **Pitiful humans! I will show you what a real power is!**_ "

She then held out a clawed dark hand, easily blasting a giant tornado-wave of dark energy straight towards the four Sailor Soldiers who were helpless to do anything as they were caught and swallowed up by the power, thrusting right into their bodies and hearts. They screamed in pain and agony that didn't seem to end until...their screams faded and their bodies going limp. Once the power was finished, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus all then fell lifeless onto the ruined ground, dead. They had been killed.

* * *

Elsewhere on the Moon, more of the Kingdom was being perished while the leader of the invasion, the evil Queen Beryl, her pale skin, her evil monsterous face, her red hair and black tiara, her dark purple dress, with a staff that held a crystal orb of darkness, stood laughing in near victory as her army, lead by her four generals, destroyed everything in their path.

"Soon the Moon will be mine, and all will obey me! I will have Queen Serenity beg for mercy! But there will be no mercy, for the Universe is no more, only the Negaverse!" Beryl declared, holding up her staff with, under her silent command, summoned more dark energy that was causing more and more damage, slowly bringing the Moon into darkness.

Little did she know, despite taking more lives, her victory will soon be denied.

* * *

In her Sailor Moon attire, Serenity raced through the ruins of her Kingdom, and stopped when she saw...many of her warriors and guards, including the four young ones whom she requested to protect Serena...were all lifeless and dead. Shocked beyond belief and horrified, tears welled up in Serenity's eyes, until her sorrow grew into determination before summoning her Scepter which she hasn't used in years either, but it was still as good as new.

"I will not let it end this way! I must protect our Universe, on behalf of the Moon!" Serenity declared boldly, preparing to fight.

As most of the army, having seen her, roared battle cries and with their swords and shields drawn, marched to eliminate her. But Serenity defended herself while taking down the evil warriors, slashing and clashing against men while she managed to either knock away their swords or use her Moon Tiara Magic to defeat them, and actually took hold of one of the fallen swords and used it to either stab or slice into the warrior's armor, drawing blood that made her grimice, but knew that there was no other choice if she wanted to save her kingdom and her people...and her daughter.

She went to fight more who were starting to become very tough as more bulker and larger men attempted to crush her or stab her to death, though she did her best to block these attacks. Eventually Serenity found an opening and tossed her Moon Tiara Magic at three of them who didn't see this coming and were hit hard by the Tiara which caused them to fall and collaspe to the ground which gave Serenity the chance to clash and thrust at them before cartwheeling out of the way as more blasts of evil energy nearly engulfed her, though she was hit in the arm which caused her to cry out in pain.

Serenity counterattacked by chanting Moon, Scepter, Activation and her Moon-Light power clashed against five more who were sent into oblivion before leaping the way as more and more of the army attempted to get to her. One warrior, similiar to Chancellor's abilities, then used his own abilities and zip-teleported in incredible speed a few times to attack Serenity who who could barely dodge it but managed to sense the evil traitor and used Moon Tiara Magic when she found her chance. Despite attempting to dodge it, the warrior wasn't able to escape as it followed him before hitting him several times before he managed to knock it away with his sword.

This allowed Serenity to clash against the evil warrior by thrusting her Scepter at him and even kicked and punched him. However, the evil warrior shoved her back by smacking her in the face, causing Serenity to stumble back. He then raised his sword skyward and then from strange red aura coming from it, several sharp pellets came shooting out from a circling direction when it was aimed at Serenity who had no choice but to but to dodge the attack as fast as she could as she knew that she had to wait until the attack was finished before she could counterattack the evil man again.

When it was done, Serenity then had an idea and chanted her Moon Scepter Activation, but this time did Aqua's magical trick from her past of 23 years ago and which would be learned in the future and held up her Scepter while twirling around as the Scepter's power of Moonlight was now formed into a misty swirl that attacked the warrior who tried and failed to get through it and was instead hit fully hard by the power which caused him great pain and growing weaker by the Queen's determination. Then once the attack fininished, warrior used this to his advantage as he zip-teleporting all over the place while thrusting and whooshing his sword at the Queen at several seconds while she screamed out in pain, unable to to dodge for five times until she rolled out of the way, hissing in pain as she rechieved cuts to her arms and legs.

Serenity quickly jugged it down that healed most of her injuries and restored most of her health, before leaping out of the way when the evil warrior swooped into the air and thrusted his sword down to the ground, creating a shock-wave. She then raced forward and clashed against the man again, sometimes she was blocked by the warrior's sword, and other times she managed to find an opening to hit him back, kneeing him in the gut and punching him in the face, mentally thanking her true love for all the lessons she learned and now fully remembered before he zip-teleported away again.

The warrior then levitated himself in the air by a few inches as he glowed bright red, then zipped around as he pointed out his sword, thrusting out so fast that Serenity had trouble dodging this strange and evil power. She was hit and flown all over the place a few times before she eventually raced around to avoid the attack while preforming her cartwheels even though she was starting to lose her strength again. Serenity was knocked back against the wall as she cried out in pain when the warrior knocked her with his sword. Despite this, she leaped out of the way and thrusted her Scepter onto the man's head, then finished him off as she chanted her Scepter which caused him to disintigrate into nothing.

However, the ground then shook and then a blast of darkness then hit her so hard that it sent Serenity flying backwards as she screamed, and unfortunately, as she hit the ground hard, having lost the Scepter which disappeared, the impact of the attack also hit her in the chest, breaking away her Locket which shattered into pieces, much to her horror and shock. Her attire then reverted back onto her long gown with the cresent moon bow in the middle, leaving her defenseless.

Her powers as _"Sailor Moon"_ were no more. ( **~End Forze dell'Oscurita~** )

Before Serenity could even think on how to protect her kingdom now, two horribly familiar screams...crying in agony, and familiar names made her blood freeze and her heart stop for a brief moment, which was combined by another green blast of evil energy coming from a few yards away.

No...anything but that!

Getting up, Serenity immediately ran to investigate and found Luna and Artemis standing and gazing up...dismayed. When she looked up, her fears were confirmed...as floating upward and lifeless...were Princess Serena and Prince Darien who were caught by Metaria's power of death and destruciton, and the lifeless Serena's tears fell freely.

"Serena! NO!" Serenity cried out in horror, realising what Beryl had done. "She's taken them both!" her own tears falling freely.

Not her only daugther...not Serena too!

Luna, heart-broken, broke down into tears, crying in sorrow and loss, "No, not the Princess...! NO!"

A short distance away, Beryl, who had confronted the two lovers, laughed evilly as she declared in evil victory, "Perfect! The little Moon Princess and the Prince are dead and the Snake survives! They'll never mess with me again!"

"NO!" Serenity exclaimed, collasping onto her knees in despair and devastation, screaming out, "SERENA! NO! It can't be!"

Her family...her Kingdom...were all gone. Serenity had failed. She lost her husband, and now both of her daughters, in just a short span of three years. If only she could do something...anything, to at least to have her children and everyone else on the Moon who perished to be reborn on Earth-

Then instantly, a memory of the little girl she met in the future...

Six year old Serena who now resembled strongly to that of Princess Serena's six year old self, the exact same innocence, the same hair, the same kindness, the same blue eyes...and what her own mother told her years ago before Selene's death by the hands of Chancellor came back to Serenity sharply that made her gasp, her eyes widening in realization.

 _ **"Use the Crystal to seal away the evil forces, and with the last strength of your life and for the love of your daughters and your successor's court, send them into the future on Earth and erase their memories until the time is right, should the enemy break free. No other would guide our light's hope to keep the Realm safe. None, Serenity, except you."**_

Now Serenity realised the whole truth. This was the day when she would sacrifice herself for her daughter to live a peaceful future...so that Serena's future-self would be reborn into the happy little girl on Earth...to meet with Serenity's past-self via time-travel. And then...

Nodding to herself, despite that this would cost her life, Serenity didn't care. With more tears falling, Serenity whispered to her beloved daughter, "Don't worry, darling. I won't let it end this way. I will not let them take away your future...!" taking out the Cresent Moon Wand and Silver Crystal, attacting them together which glowed in pink light before fading. It was time...to keep to her promise.

This wasn't gone un-noticed as both Luna and Artemis saw this, then both realised in horror what their Queen was about to do, as the Silver Crystal will take away her strength. Luna then pleaded with tears, not wanting to lose her Queen as well, "Queen Serenity, if you use the Silver Crystal's power, you won't have any strength left!"

"It's the only way, Luna." Serenity told her wisely. "I must provide our Kingdom's safety, and the safety of everyone else." then thought about her friends of the future, whom would be born in the future...and their fates having been decided. For a moment, she could see their faces, smiling warmly at her.

' _...Aqua...Ventus...Terra...Jason...Grovyle...I'm sorry. One day...things will be alright._ ' She mentally spoke.

( **~Beyond the Door-KH:BBS~** )

Holding up the Cresent Moon Wand and Silver Crystal, Serenity chanted in an echo, "COSMIC MOON POWER!" and at her command, the two items glowed in bright pink light which creates a mist that surrounds the area and hitting Beryl, Metaria and all of their armies, flooding them and engulfing them.

Seeing what was going on, Beryl exclaimed in shock and for the first time, fear, "What is this!?"

Before Beryl and her army and even Metaria knew it, they were all feeling the distorations of being absorbed and sent away, almost as though they were being sent to their deaths as they all disintigrated into nothing, screaming out as the evil army of the Negaverse disappeared, but not before Beryl hollared angrily, "YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME!"

The Negaverse army disappeared, and the sky returned to normal of night. Even Earth was restored, the darkness around the planet faded back into it's blue and greenary despite the Earth's kingdom also suffering catastopic damage. The glowing also stops and all of the bodies of those who died on the Moon glow and became absorbed into the Silver Crystal. Queen Serenity, her energy drained, fell backwards and hits a piller, lying on it, deattaching the Crystal from the Wand. ( **~End Beyond the Door~** )

Before she lost consciousness, Serentiy was able to mutter at the destruction of her kingdom, "...Our Kingdom...is no more..."

Then, her world went black. But in her unconsciousness, Serenity suddenly saw images of the fates of three of her remaining friends of the future...

And like her, there were more sacrifices...

* * *

 _Back in 1988 in the Multiverse..._

Aqua had just defeated the possessed Terra which she now realised that Xehanort had taken over his body, even though Terra was attempting to fight back to reclaim his body, in the cloudy Radiant Garden that Xehanort had arrived in.

"Stop fighting back!" Xehanort roared at Terra from within. He clutches his right shoulder as the Guardan beast he controlled vanishes, groaning in intense pain, and begins to glow with a bright aura. He looks at himself, unable to believe what is happening, as he shifts his form in an awkward struggle. Through gritted teeth, he feels a force over him.

"Terra, I know you're in there!" Aqua cried out, trying to get her friend to hear her and to fight against Xehanort's heart.

However, Xehanort refused to surrender. He will get what he wants. He WILL destroy everything in his path. Xehanort looked to his Keyblade, struggling to move his arm. Grunting as he moves, he grabs the Keyblade and points it as his chest and to Aqua's horror, he made to stab himself like he did in his original body in the Keyblade Graveyard.

"This'll teach you. Get out of my heart!" Xehanort declared, before stabbing himself in the chest.

"TERRA!" Aqua screamed out.

The blade clatters to the ground and vanishes. The Guardian appeared behind Xehanort as the man's chest glows. He begins to fall backward and the Guardian melts into pieces, his darkness falling away like sludge to the ground, creating a large pool of darkness around Terra's body. He buckles back, and crashes into the pool. His hand remaining afloat and without even thinking, Aqua races forward. She dives into the pool to save him and a light bursts forth. She engages her armor and flies through the darkness after Terra's body, wind whipping past them.

She pleaded her glider to go faster and she extends an arm to him. She grabs him by the hand and hoists him onto her. She flies toward a light in the darkness, but the portal was getting further and further away, meaning that the exit to the Realm of Light was closing.

"I have to do something or we'll both be lost." Aqua thought desperately.

Then...with a sacrificing decision, she came to a conclusion. Knowing that it was the only way, Aqua then dismissed her glider and removed her armor from her body, having it embrace the unconscious from of her possessed friend. She falls in the dark abyss next to Terra's body, held by the remains of her armor. Aqua

places her Keyblade into Terra's hand.

"I'm with you." Aqua told her friend, before she guided Terra, and the armor towards the light, "Go!"

Seeing that they made it, Aqua half-heartedly smiled, while she fell into the darkness, tears forming in her eyes, falling into the Realm of Darkness, she spoke, "Ven, I'm sorry...I might not make it back as soon as I thought. But I promise I'll be there, one day, to wake you up." as her body shined...

Becoming the only light in the Realm of Darkness...

* * *

 _Back in the Future of Darkness...16 years later..._

( **~Dismiss-KH:BBS~** )

An thirtyone year old Jason, twelve years before had married Lyla who gave birth to their only son, which they named Gavin who had a loving for Piplup, and had jokingly nick-named him Piplup, wore a dark gray shirt and blue jeans, with his wristband he retrieved from his wife in their childhood, slashed against dark invading army of the Negamoon that send dark replicas of a Slaking since it would take another four years before they could invade Earth. Lyla had died only one year after Gavin's birth, but it couldn't be helped. Jason missed her so much, but he had to focus on protecting his son.

Who, amazingly, by touching an artifact of time, had developed a special ability called the Dimensional Scream, a power that allowed Gavin to see into the past and future, though mostly the past since time was still destroyed.

With the evil army becoming increasingly too much, Jason grunted, before he knew there was only one thing left to do. Turning to his six year old son who was hiding behind a tree, cried out to him urgently, with heavy guilt in his heart, knowing that this was the last time they would be seeing each other, "Gavin! Run! Run and don't look back!"

"But what about you!?" Gavin cried out, not wanting to leave his father behind.

"I'm sorry...it's only way." Jason muttered, smiling emotionaly at his only son, "Gavin-Piplup, I believe in your ability to see the past. Use that ability to find a way to change the future!"

At Gavin-Piplup's gasp, Jason nodded, "You're the world's only hope now. Find a friend, and nothing will stop you. I'm counting on you, son!"

"Dad, no!" Gavin-Piplup cried out, tears falling.

"GO!" Jason shouted for the final time, with a tone that left no room for anymore arguments.

Recongizing that tone, Gavin shut his eyes tightly, before realising that there was no other choice, and with determination to change the future as he would learn more and more, he finally nodded and turned to run away, running as far as away as he could, not yet knowing who would be his partner, but it was coming soon.

Once he knew that his son was out of sight, Jason sighed, muttering to himself, "I guess Zoroark and Xehanort were right about my fate...but...the future will change!"

He then continued his fight against the dark Slakings, slashing at them with his Keyblade that stayed with him for all these years.

* * *

Through out the years, Grovyle had evolved into a Sceptile, still having his pendent necklace Lyla gave him years before, and had mated with a female Sceptile who layed a Pokemon egg that hatched into their own son, Treecko. Unfortunately, the female Sceptile was killed by Dusknoir, but Sceptile had managed to send him back, severaly weaking him before Sceptile then grabbed Treecko and then made a run for it.

He then found a cave nearby and placed his son who would soon evolve into a Grovyle himself, as he knew that the day had come for his son and most likely Jason's son to take their place to solve the mystery of Temporal Tower and then...travel back in time and change the future.

"Treecko...I want you to continue my mission for me-find a way to save Temporal Tower and change the future." Sceptile requested after placing his son into the cave to hide.

"What about you, father?" Treecko asked, worriedly. He had his father's seriousness, but was still fairly young.

Sceptile sighed, apologetically saying, "...I'm sorry, my son. It's the only way. You and a friend you should meet are Time's only hope left..."

He then gently cupped Treecko's face, saying with tears in his eyes, "I love you, son."

"I love you too, father." Treecko replied, desperately trying not to cry, realising that this was goodbye. He would never see his father again.

"Partings Such Sweet Sorrow." Sceptile told him for the final time, and Treecko automatically memorized it, since this was what Treecko would one day say after he evolves into a Grovyle.

Nodding a goodbye, Sceptile then stepped away from the cave, before turning with determination, then raced off.

He raced towards the battle field and used combinations of Leaf-blade, Solar-Beam, Bullet-Seed, Pound Attack and Energy Ball to defeat the enemies that came before him on the battle field in an attempt to keep them away from Treecko and very possibly Jason's son and the two Celebi's possible daughter. ( **~End Dismiss~** )

* * *

At the ruins of Temporal Tower, a young Dusclops who had evolved from a Duskull, could only watch in sadness as his father, Dusknoir, faded away into nothing as his life, having had to fight against the Planetary Investigation Team, and ultimately lost.

"Dusclops...do take my place...as Master Dialga's Agent." Dusknoir muttered for the final time, before vanishing into the afterlife.

A single tear escaped Dusclop's eye, before he nodded, sorrow turning into anger and determination, before he glanced up at the towering Dragon Pokemon Dialga who softly roared, accepting the young Pokemon as his new agent, giving him dark ability of a Dusk Stone that appeared before Dusclops who picked it up, and the moment he touched it, his body glowed purple, his body shifting into a different form.

"Yes, Master Dialga." Dusclops muttered, slowly evolving into a Dusknoir himself. "I will see to prevent anyone from changing history."

The new Dusknoir then formed, becoming the agent who will one day see the major difference and possibly realization.

* * *

"Jason!" Sceptile screamed out in horror, unable to do anything as a dark Hyper-Beam blasted and engulfed Jason who was knocked hard into a tree, suffering devastating injuries.

In anger, Sceptile fires a powerful Bullet Seed that eliminates the powerful Slakings before racing towards his best friend, kneeling next to him as he gently held his human friend's body as Jason's Keyblade dismissed itself for the final time. The injuries were too severe.

Jason was dying.

"Jason..." Sceptile stuttered, tears beginning to form. All the years of being together and being friends...his friend was dying.

"...Sorry, old friend...I guess we're not meant to change...the future...together..." Jason breathed weakly, hissing as his life was quickly slipping away. "I have...a feeling...my son...Gavin...he'll know what...do to..."

"And my son." Sceptile agreed, realising that Treecko and Gavin would soon meet and become partners...just like their fathers. Those two will be the ones...to learn the full history of Temporal Tower and change the future. "I wish they wouldn't be forced into this, but they are our last hope..." holding Jason's hand for the final time.

Sceptile then said, knowing that this was goodbye, and that this would be their ultimate sacrifice, "I'll be with you soon, my friend...my brother."

Jason weakly chuckled for the final time, almost fading away completely, "...I couldn't ask for a better brother than you, Pokemon or not...sometimes I wish I was a Pokemon too..." with those final words...he fell limp, unmoving and cold.

He was dead.

His heart aching in utter sadness, Sceptile silently cried in grief. Everything he knew...was gone, with only Treecko remaining, along with Jason's son. Now it was up to both of them to make a difference. Soon enough, this world of darkness will disappear to make way for the new future of light.

( **~Beyond the Door-KH:BBS~** )

Sceptile's attention then drew to a dark Slaking, the only one left of the invading army, stomping towards him and Jason's lifeless body, growling dangerously as a corridor of darkness opened up behind him. It also looked like a door of time, but Sceptile didn't care to know at the moment, or ever. He gently puts down Jason's body, and then stood up, ready for his own sacrifice to end this battle once and for all.

"Where are the two who will change the future?" The Dark Slaking growled.

So even the Negamoon knew what was going to eventually happen, which was why they invaded in the first place. They were after Treecko and Gavin.

Well, not if Sceptile had anything to say about this! "You will not go anywhere NEAR THEM!" he yelled, and with a roar of determination, he uses Quick Attack, forcing himself and the Slaking into the corridor of darkness of distoration, shoving both himself and Slaking into the portal, where they would meet their ends.

Or so Sceptile thought, as he was unaware of where he would actually be going, because his end would not be coming to him soon. Where he would go, he would be in a time-line where he would guide the chosen of the Realm of Light to protect Earth from another dark evil from the Realm of Darkness.

But even so, Sceptile thought about everyone he met in his life, even when he was a Grovyle, speaking out softly as Jason had once told him the name of his son and to own son Treecko, "Treecko...Gavin...the fate of the world is up to you..."

In his mind, memories of himself as a Grovyle, Jason's eleven year old-self, Terra, Mickey, Ventus, Aqua and the seventeen year old Queen Serenity as 'Sailor Moon', saying for the final time, tears in his voice, "Protect the Light...for everyone's sake..."

Tears falling freely as he closed his eyes, Sceptile then allowed himself to be swallowed up by the portal along with the dark Slaking, vanishing without a trace as the portal closed. ( **~End Beyond the Door~** )

But despite this...this was not the end of Sceptile, and Jason's spirit...will also travel back in time once more someday...to meet an immortal Pirate in the past...

* * *

 _Back in the Past..._

"...nity!...Serenity...! Queen Serenity!" Luna's voice was being heard as Queen Serenity was regaining consciousness.

"Wake up!" Artemis's voice called out as well.

Despite feeling heavily exhausted with her life slowly fading away, Queen Serenity managed to open her eyes, and found she still had some strength, which she realised that it was only because she only used part of the Silver Crystal's power. Her heart felt heavy, remembering the visions she'd seen; Aqua was trapped or will be trapped in the Realm of Darkness...and in the dark future...Jason will die, and Sceptile...he vanished.

It seemed that only their children would lead the Realm of Light into the right path. At least nothing horrible to Mickey.

But her heart felt heavy.

' _It's really the end of us...but there is still hope..._ ' Serenity thought to herself, her eyes gazing at the ruins of the Moon Kingdom. Soon...it would be nothing more than an empty world, glowing in the night sky down on Earth.

"Majesty, you did it!" Luna said, relieved that both Serenity was still alive and that the enemy has disappeared, despite the destruction.

"They're gone!" Artemis added.

( **~Sacrifice Yet Acceptince*Claire Farron-LR FINAL FANTASY XIII*~** )

Seperating the Crystal from the Cresent Moon Wand, Serenity replied to both of them, holding the Silver Crystal in her left hand, "I trapped them all, yes. If I destoryed them, I would've destroyed Serena and the others too." gazing at it, with great sadness yet knowing there was no other choice. "Now they're all in the power of the Crystal. I must use the last of my strength to send them to a new future on Earth." beginning to cry as she was dying.

"But you saved them, so why are you so sad?" Luna asked.

"Because all of them would be reborn, with no memories of what happened to them what so ever, and I will never see my sweet daughter again, or you two either." Serenity answered, adding to herself in her mind, thinking about her other daughter, ' _Or my other sweet daughter, Kurai._ '

Weakly, Serenity held up the Cresent Moon Wand above her, telling the two cats as she would send them to Earth as well, giving one of them the power to recreate it one day on Earth, "Serena and her court, will need your help if the enemy breaks free. I need you to find her and protect her."

Suddenly realising that this would be the final time they would ever see Queen Serenity alive, both Luna and Artemis, with tears in their eyes, agreed in unison at the ruler's final request, "Yes."

' _The power of rebirth...it must be done...not just for everyone on the Moon...but...also to those who died before the war split the other worlds into what they are today and in the future._ ' Serenity thought to herself, thinking of what Grimoire told her years ago in his dying breath. So, holding up the Silver Crystal, mentally wishing it for the final time for her request, told the souls of those within it, "Now, all of you will be reborn with no knowlage of your past lives...I must send you now..."

She uses the Crystal one last time, and it glows and floats into the air, preparing it's task that it would shatter into seven shards and into the hearts of seven people on Earth, so that one day in a thousand years time, Serena would find it and restore it to it's full power when she would recover her memories.

Until then, Serena would live a new peaceful, normal life on Earth.

' _Goodbye, Serena. You are in my heart, always._ ' Serenity thought as she watched the crystal do it's task.

Once it was high enough, the Silver Crystal then glowed a powerful light, shining across the Moon, creating several of orbs of many who perished in the Moon Kingdom, guiding all of them, including the Sailor Soldiers, Prince Darien and Princess Serena towards Earth to be reborn in 1,000 years time.

Deep within the chamber that hasn't been disturbed, at Serenity's other final wish, the Silver Crystal's light managed to shine through there as well, before an orb of light surrounded Kurai's body, as her spirit was seen only in Serenity's eyes, tears falling freely at the sight of her mother, before her spirit then faded and rejoined her body into deep sleep, her memories of her past also being erased before it floats through the ceiling and into the sky, and floats towards Earth, joining the others to be reborn.

"Be happy..." Serenity spoke weakly, "On behalf of the Moon...you will be free again..."

Then...her life slipped away and Serenity fell limp. She was gone.

' _...Perhaps we will meet again..._ ' Were her final living thoughts, as the Cresent Moon Wand slipped out of her lifeless grasp, much to the dismay and devastation of Luna and Artemis.

"Queen Serenity!" Luna and Artemis cried tearfully as the Cresent Moon Wand then glowed as well before it could hit the ground.

It then glowed brightly and shined, and sealed both Luna and Artemis inside capsals where they sleep and are also sent to Earth. A light briefly shines over Queen Serenity, who, as he spirit starts to depart from her body to reach the Afterlife, she spoke, solely to Kurai who would one day see this in a vision, "Kurai...you...deserve a future...as well...the Silver Crystal is more now connected to...Serena... and...her heart...it will connect to the Silver Crystal one day...perhaps...one day...you will meet and be together... again...there's still...hope..."

Above her, an older King Grimoire's spirit descended towards her, reaching out a hand to help guide her to join him and others who remained in the Afterlife. Serenity, seeing her lover again, muttered as she reached out to grasp her husband's hand, ' _...One day...it will all begin...and only our successors will take our place to protect the Realm of Light._ '

Thus began the rebirth of Princess Serena and her court and lover...and sister. ( **~End Sacrifice Yet Acceptince*Claire Farron*~** )

* * *

 _Back in 1988 in the Multiverse...within the Heart Realm..._

( **~The Key of Light~** )

In body form, Ven's heart sank within the waters of blackness, floating endlessly, searching for a place to stay safe and sleep. It was incredibly famililar. Then, after what seemed like forever, his eyes half-opened as light shined brightly ahead of him...

It was...warm and familiar...and another memory and answer of how he survived for four years had returned to him. The young heart at birth...it saved him.

This place...He's been here. So warm. He remembered now.

' _This is your heart._ ' Ven's thoughts were, feeling the call of someone calling out to him.

Even though the young boy would not know what he had done to save Ven. ( **~End The Key of Light~** )

* * *

 _Meanwhile, back in the Realm of Light..._

On the islands where five travellers had come to visit briefly before, in the middle of the night, were Sora and Riku who were on the beach on the mainland, lying on their backs on the sand, gazing up at the stars. The waves are quiet and peaceful. Riku sits up after a while and turns to Sora, saying as it was getting really late, "Hey, I'm gonna head back."

"Yeah, me too." Sora replied as he sat up in agreement.

( **~Ventus's Theme-KH:BBS~** )

As the two boys walk back toward the town, Riku turned to Sora before stopping, growing concerned as he asked, "Sora, what's wrong?"

"Huh?" Sora blinked in confusion, wondering what his friend was talking about.

"You're..." Riku trailled off, pointing at Sora's face.

The four year old boy was thoroughly confused, until he noticed something wet trailing down his face. Sora reached out his hand to catch it, and when he gazed at his hand, he realised it was a single tear, which suprised him. He didn't know why he was suddenly crying, and then suddenly his chest felt heavy and...tightening.

Yet he didn't seem to be really sad at all, as he said, "That's weird. It's like something's squeezing me inside."

Riku, being a smart boy for his age, then thought, "Somebody up there must be sad."

"Up where?" Sora asked, confused.

"They say every world is connected by one great big sky." Riku explained, then suggested, "So maybe there's somebody up there in all those worlds who's really hurting, and they're waiting for you to help them."

Sora, hearing this did make him want to help the person who was feeling sad, didn't know how to do it, so he asked, "Well gee, do you think there's something I could do?"

Riku thought deeply about it for a moment with his arms crossed, before having an idea and suggested, "Maybe they just need you to open your heart and listen."

After a slight pause, Sora then muttered, "Hmmm... I dunno Riku, you say some weird stuff sometimes, but I'll try it."

"Okay." Riku nodded.

So, with determination, Sora gazed up at the sky, before clutching his fists, and closed his eyes, doing his best to focus, with Riku looking up at the sky as well. For a moment, nothing seemed to happen.

Then, as though he entered either his own thoughts or within a dream, Sora found himself in a strange new place, then sensed something that would make a huge difference in his life in ten years to come...in the new timeline once the dark future was erased.

* * *

Inside the chambers where Aqua had left him...for goodness knows how long, Ven continued to sleep...and even in sleep, he could hear a familiar young voice call out to his heart...

" _Hey... Can you hear me?_ "

* * *

 _In Neo-Tokyo on Earth in the Solar Universe..._

In the early evenings, six year old Serena Tsukino was reading her favorite story of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs in her room, humming happily until something twinkling outside her window caught her eye. In confusion, the little girl puts the book down and crawled over on her bed towards the window, gazing up at the stars that were twinkling along with the city's lights.

Yet...a few of them looked like they were...blinking sadly.

Being a gullible and highly imaginative girl, Serena asked in confusion, "Why do the Stars look sad?" ( **~End Ventus's Theme~** )

* * *

 _Back in Radiant Garden in the Multiverse..._

( **~Xehanort's Theme-KH:BBS~** )

Ansem the Wise was being led by Braig into the central square of town, with Dilan followed as Braig led them into the centre of their kingdom. There layed a young man with clothes and an armor guard on his left arm, silver hair and appeared to be unconscious.

Seeing the injured young man, unaware of the dangers, Ansem knelt to his knees and cradled him, asking gently, "Young man, what ails you? Can you speak? Tell me your name."

Half-conscious, the young man muttered in a deep voice, "Xeha...nort."

"Xehanort?" Ansem questioned, finding the name unsual and unaware that behind him and Dilan, Braig smiled evilly, aware of the plan that was a success. Xehanort had taken over Terra's body.

Xehanort then lost consciousness again, alarming Ansem who ordered his guards, "Quickly, get him to the castle!"

"You can count on me." Braig replied, bowing before he carried Xehanort, Snow White style, before requesting his fellow bodyguard, "Dilan, get those for me." gesturing at an blueish gray empty armor with a Keyblade that layed abandoned on the ground that seemed to have belonged to a young woman.

The young woman named Aqua who just sacrificed herself to save a friend...and unknowingly doomed the Realm of Light to the hands of Xehanort.

This would lead into the many adventures of the future in eight years to come. ( **~End Xehanort's Theme~** )

* * *

 _In the Realm of Darkness..._

Tired and exhausted, not knowing how long it's been since she landed on the dark soil of the dark world, Aqua only did what she knew she would do if she wanted to find a way out of this place. She just walked down an unending road. By now, however, she felt like she'd been walking for ages. How long has she been here in the darkness?

However, just as she thought this to herself, a large shape looms over her from the darkness with black wings and long antennae, its yellow eyes gazing at her like two burning suns. It seems to pulse with darkness. Aqua catches sight of it and summoned Master Eraqus's Keyblade, the only Keyblade she had with her. Another creature of the same appeared behind her, and then two more, until she's completely surrounded. They towered over her, their chests bearing a heart-shaped hole. Realising that she is out-numbered, she hung her head low in defeat and sorrow, and dismissed the Keyblade.

"Maybe...I should fade into the darkness here." Aqua muttered to herself, accepting her fate. She would never see her friends again. Never see the Realm of Light again...

One of the Heartless pulls back his fist and two points of light appear in the beyond. As it moves in to deliver a crushing blow, suddenly lights appeared and struck the Darkside, destroying it. The lights fly past Aqua, and she sees them as Terra and Ven's Keyblades. They proceed to eliminate the other three Heartless before flying upward into the abyss. Aqua stared in their direction, in relief that she ended up laughing, then realised in disbelief that she could still manage to laugh. ( **~Always On My Mind-KINGDOM HEARTS~** )

"I guess it's been so long, I almost forgot how to smile." Aqua said to herself. She looks at her Wayfinder and remembers the smiling faces of all the friends she's made.

Ven, Terra, Master Eraqus, young Queen Serenity in her " _Sailor Moon"_ form, young Jason, Mickey, Grovyle, young Lyla, Cinderella, Jaq, Fairy Godmother, Snow White, her Prince and the Seven Dwarfs, Prince Phillip, the three Good Farires, Yen Sid, Donald, Goofy, Queen Minnie, Horace, Pluto, Hercules, Phil, Zack, Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, the Lost Boys, Sailor Pluto, Celebi, and lastly Kairi, Riku and Sora. They were inside her heart. They were her strength to keep going.

One day, she will find a way home and she was determined to keep going.

"There's always a way." Aqua said to herself.

So...she kept going. ( **~End Always On My Mind~** )

* * *

 **A/N: Epilogue/Ending is up next! And then after that, the secret endings! See you real soon!**


	40. EPILOGUE:A Link Into the Future of Light

**Disclaimer:** The name _Selene_ is the name of the Moon Goddess who is the daughter of Zeus, according to Greek legends.

 **Author's note: Yes! The Ending/Epilogue at long last!**

 **I only own the rights of Jason, Lyla, and Chancellor. The rest belong rightfully to Square Enix, Disney, Nintendo, Toei, and CLAMP, because now the rest of the Sailor Team will be making a few appearences here and then in the Secret Ending.**

* * *

EPILOGUE: A Link Into the Future of Light.

( **~Link into the Future-KH:BBS~** )

 _In the future of darkness...four years later..._

Everything seemed so quiet and dead in the Dusk Forest. No one save for a pink shiny Celebi lived here for years since the deaths of her mother and father. No one came here...

Until now.

Just then, a ten year old Gavin, and his new friend Grovyle who wore a brown clothed carry sack bag around his waist, having evolved from Treecko after his father's sacrifice, raced through the forest with Celebi flying with them as they were racing towards the Passage of Time to begin their long and sacrificing journey into the past of 1998 to change history at the cost of their lives and existances. Thanks to the Dimensional Scream Gavin, who was now called Piplup by his Pokemon friends since he preferred that name since Piplups were his favorite Pokemon, had, he and Grovyle had researched and finally discovered the keys to prevent Temporal Tower from collasping in the past.

Behind them was a horde of Sableye who, under command of their leader, Master Dusknoir, were chasing the trio in every scheme to stop them from travelling back in time as they had no intentions of being erased.

Finally, Piplup, Grovyle and Celebi finally made it, but the Sableye horde were getting closer and closer.

With a nod, Celebi wished the two travellers luck before she made to block the enemies from getting near her friends, fully prepared to endure the sacrifice of being erased.

As Piplup and Grovyle nodded to each other with determination, the two then made a huge leap into the Passage of Time, travelling backwards.

Yet they were unaware of a shadow leering at them, making for an attack that would seperate them, and also cause Piplup to lose his memories...and transform into a real Pokemon.

Thus this leads into Piplup's adventures with Chimchar in Treasure Town of the Pokemon world in the past of 1998, and Grovyle's adventure in retrieving the Time Gears.

And Dusknoir's unknowing journey towards a change of heart.

Also that they would also get a second chance and live in the new correct time-line with many friends and allies of their new home.

* * *

 _On Earth, somewhat a few years after the fall of the Moon Kingdom in the past..._

Sealing the guardian beast Keroberous and guadian judge Yue inside the Clow Book for his successor to find one day, a thirty year old man in a long coat, short hair and glasses, Clow Reed, sat by his chair and closed his eyes, feeling his life slip away. His body then dissolved into particles of light and then faded without a trace, peacefully passing on now that his tasks among the living were at last complete.

When Clow Reed opened his eyes, he found himself in misty area of light, glancing around until he sensed someone behind him. Turning around, he saw a woman close to his age, approaching in her silver long hair, glamorous long white dress and blue eyes, with a cresent moon Symbol on her forehead as she smiled at him.

As the two had met in their earlier years when they and a young man with great power of Aura teamed up to seal away an evil King who nearly ruled Earth, Queen Serenity and Clow Reed both smiled with an understanding nod.

Thus led Serenity's daughter Serena, Clow Reed successor, and the descentend of their friend with similiar Aura to meet in the new correct time-line, all three of the young ones in the future of 1998 to meet someone who would help lead them into the right path and save the Realm of Light someday.

* * *

 _In Radiant Garden within the Multiverse, 1988..._

A little six year old girl with short black hair and seemingly ninja clothes, Yuffie Kisaragi, was happily running around playing in the Centeral Square of Radiant Garden, before she pretended to fight invisible enemies with punches and kicks, while an 13 year old girl with long brown hair tied up in a braid behind her head, pink dress, beautiful green eyes and a gentl smile, Aerith Gainsborough, was tending to the flowers near the fountains, humming to herself.

Nearby was their friend, a teenager named Squall Leonhart who, even though he was a lonewolf, always tended to hang out with these two despite Yuffie's highly energetic personality, was leaning against the wall near another fountain, his arms crossed as he watched Yuffie play and Aerith tend the flowers.

None of them being aware of their true pasts, but someday in eight years to come, that would slightly change which would lead into their future.

Even if in just one year time, their lives would change here.

* * *

Yelling and screaming childishly, Lea struggled to try and free himself as Dilan held up roughly on his Keffyle and vest in his right hand, while in his left hand, held up roughly on Isa's jumper while the said blue-haired boy simply had his arms folded against his chest, just hanging limp as the guard was carrying them out of the Castle's doors.

The guard then tosses the boys to the ground where they land hard, before he and Aeleus retreat back inside the castle, while Lea and Isa, turning to look behind them, could only stare in disappointment and close call as the doors locked them out.

So much for exploring inside the castle.

Half an hour later, the two, bumped down, stood near an Ice Cream stand where Scrooge McDuck, still in Radiant Garden, was calling out to costumers to buy some Sea Salt Ice Cream. Unable to hear the loud noise of the white duck any longer while tossing some munny on his hand, Lea then gazed at Scrooge and bought two Ice Cream bars from him as the latter happily gave him the treats while accepting the money.

Lea then handed one of the ice cream bars to Isa who accepted it and the two then ate in silence while gazing at the sky, wondering what to do now. Though they still planned on sneaking into Ansem's Castle to see what it was really like.

Unaware that, in just one year time, their lives were being put into the line that would change everything forever.

* * *

 _At Olympus Coliseum..._

Just outside the doors of the stadium, Phil was pushing Hercules into 1,000 push ups to get him into shape, counting after having checked the measuring tape which Herc' failed to reflex his muscle, thus, resulted to this, while a white horse with wings, Pegasus, while magnificent, had a brain of a bird, layed on the ground and thudded his right front hoove down in counting how many push ups Hercules can go, which was a comical sight.

Near the gates leading into town, Zack stood against between the frames with his arms crossed as he watched his friend to the push ups, wishing he had some training with Phil, but knew that he would have to wait. In the meantime, Zack decided to stay in this town since it felt more home to him. It would make his parents angry, but hey, he had all the time in the world to do his own training by competing at the games and such.

Just then, he then felt a pressence and turned to his right, but all he noticed was...a single black feather that floated onto the ground next to him. Confused, Zack bend to pick it up and gaze at it, suddenly feeling a sense of deja vu hit him, like when he first met Mickey and Jason.

He gazed up at the sky but couldn't find a bird of anything else that belonged to it...accept a figure flying away, disappearing into the distance. Zack wondered what it was.

Though this was just the beginning of his own fate that would occure in eight years to come.

* * *

 _In Pallet Town in the Kanto Region on Earth..._

A young couple, one with black spiky hair wearing casual clothes, Alistair Ketchum, and his wife Delia with brown hair, yellow dress and pink short jacket, were both happily watching their five month old son, Ash Ketchum who had his father's hair, and black-brown eyes while the baby boy was making an attempt to stand up to walk for the first time in his life, before he fell down. Getting annoyed and even more determined, Ash tried again and this time, step by step, slowly but surely, he succeeded and giggled happily and proudly.

His parents cheered happily and excitement that their son was taking his first steps, while the professor of the town, Proffessor Oak, and his six month old grandson Gary, watched on, the former having a smile while the latter looked on, rather impressed with his future rival.

This was the beginning of the life of Ash Ketchum who in ten years time, would follow in his father's footsteps...and go on a journey that would change his life forever, setting course for his destiny.

* * *

 _Near Neo-Tokyo in Japan..._

An eight year old boy with dark hair and brown eyes, Tori Avalon, was playfully making silly faces at his one year old baby sister, Sakura, who had short brown hair and green eyes, and she was laughing at her big brother's silly expressions while clapping from the crib of her room.

Their parents, Adien Avalon and his wife, Natasha Avalon who was nine years young than him but very kind and gentle like her husband, smiled happily at their children, before Natasha closed her eyes as she grunted while placing a hand to her chest, as Adien quickly grew concerned, holding her gently.

Natasha, recovering slightly, smiled at him and let him know that she was alright, despite this on going disese that was slowly killing her, meaning that wouldn't live to see her daughter Sakura grow up. But she would still watch over her through the after life, fully unaware of her own past of many years ago.

Sakura on the other hand, would grow up in nine years time, where she would discover something that would change her life forever and put her into a position in meeting several other chosens in their greatest destiny of their lives.

* * *

 _At the Mysterious Tower in the Mulitverse..._

Donald and Goofy, holding their hats, sadly watch as Mickey, guilty and sad over his actions of running away with Jason, not to mention that Aqua had strangely disappeared after she, Queen Serenity, Jason, Grovyle, Lyla, the unconscious Ven, Sailor Pluto and Celebi all left, approached Yen Sid's desk, placing the Star Shard onto the desk, and then summons his Keyblade and places it on the desk as well, knowing that this would be the last time he would see the weapon that was also like a friend to him that helped him a lot.

In sorrow, Mickey then turned and began to walk away to head back home to Disney Town, believing that he failed the Mark of Mastery. Yen Sid, having his arms folded and eyes closed, opens them again and noticed his apprentince leaving. While he was a little disappointed, deep down, Yen Sid knew that Mickey had done the right thing. Without Mickey, then the Realm of Light would've been lost by now.

The young King's actions alone was enough to prove that Mickey, though didn't end the epic battle as Serenity had done, was still the hero of the Realm of Light along with Aqua, Jason and Grovyle.

Yen Sid then stood and carried the Keyblade and approaches Mickey who stopped when he sensed his mentor approaching him and turned around, and is surprised that Yen Sid is giving him back the Keyblade. Blinking in surprise, he gazed up at the sorcerer who gave Mickey a warm and proud smile. Mickey, realising that not only Yen Sid has forgiven him for his actions, also told him by that expression alone and giving back his Keyblade that King Mickey has passed his test, happily smiled in surprise, and gently takes the Keyblade back, reconnecting it's power to his heart, and then holds it up into the air as a brand new Keyblade Master. Donald and Goofy look at each other in surprise and happpiness that Mickey has passed after all.

This alone would mark the brand new beginning of Master Mickey Mouse, King of Disney Castle and Keyblade Master. In five years time, he would be going on another great big adventure, and in ten years time in the new correct time-line, he would be the light to guide other chosens when they would meet and discover this universe.

* * *

 _Back in Radiant Garden..._

At the Outer Gardens, Kairi was happily picking flowers again while humming to herself until something felt...quite odd and possibly very scary around her. Stopping herself from reaching more flowers, the little four year old girl turned and gazed at the sky, holding the flowers in her hands to her chest. It made her scared.

Unknowingly, the magic spell casted by Aqua on her necklace began to glow softly, the pendent twinkling slightly.

This alone would be enough for Kairi to be sent to the light of another heart in another world, belong to someone very special who would not only protect her, but would also save her and become one of her best friends in just one year time.

* * *

 _Back on the Islands...in Sora's heart..._

He looks around and then sees a light falling from the darkness. It is Ven's heart. Sora nods as he holds the light in his hands. Ven was telling a confused Sora how the latter gave him a second chance, then told him that he had to go to sleep again.

Sora, feeling for the heart, asked if Ven was saw, before Ven asked Sora if he could sleep with Sora, and Sora agreed, and Ven's heart, in gratitude, absorbed its self Sora's body and then deep within his own heart. Sora then opened his eyes back in the real world. Riku asked if it worked and Sora replied that he thought that it actually did work, before smiling happily as he placed his hands behind his head, with Riku smiling with him. They look up at the night sky where six stars twinkle brighter than the rest.

Little did the two boys know, this was the beginning of a journey that, in the new correct time-line in ten years to come, would set course to change their lives forever.

( **~End Link Into the Future~** )

* * *

 _Back in Neo Tokyo on Earth..._

( **~Serenity's Theme*Yuna's Theme-FFX*~** )

Serena was staring at the stars until suddenly, a small orb of light, the size of a golf-ball, came gently descended down from the sky, and magically came through the window of Serena's room. Being a child, she didn't find this scary. She was...fasinated by it as she held her hands up, and the orb of light floated above her palms.

"A magic Firefly?" Serena asked, confused.

To her surprise, a gentle female voice spoke from the light, revealing to be Queen Serenity who decided to pay her rebirth daughter a visit even though Serena was fully unaware of this, " _No, Serena. I am part of your heart. You remember when we first met?_ "

At first, she was confused. But then she remembered the pretty lady she met almost a week ago, the lady with the silver long hair, and then Serena asked to see if she was right, "Are you that pretty lady that helped me and told me you lost your mommy?"

" _Yes, but you also gave me hope for the future-your future and the future of all others. You gave me a second chance, Serena. To continue moving forward._ " Serenity explained to her warmly.

"I did?" Serena asked, puzzled with a raised eyebrow.

" _But_ ," Serenity sighed, in slight sadness this time, " _I'm afraid this is the last will be seeing each other._ "

Hearing this made Serena saddened, as she asked, "Are you leaving?"

" _Serena...would you...continue to be happy?_ " Serenity requested kindly.

Even though Serena was sad that the pretty lady would be going away and confused by the odd request, she then decided to continue to be happy if it made her new friend happy as she nodded, "Okay! If it'll make you feel better."

" _Thank you, darling._ " Serenity replied for the final time, and with that, the light then floated away from Serena's hands.

Serena, stunned with awe, watched as the orb returned to the sky before it disappeared all together, not knowing that Queen Serenity had returned to the Afterlife to continue watching over her and many others in the Realm of Light, and being a child, she would forget this meeting, but she would also continue to remain happy.

"Serena! Dinner's ready! Come on down!" Serena's mother then called from the side of the wall.

Hearing her mother, Serena turned and called out happily, "'Kay!" before she climbed off her bed and happily ran out of her room and down stairs to have dinner with her mother, father and little brother.

Not yet knowing that in eight years time, she would begin her destiny to learn of her past, and her future which would continue on through out two years.

Because in eight years time, Serena Tsukino would be found by Luna and gain the Locket that would give her the power to become the Warrior of Justice of Earth and then later, the Realm of Light.

She will become the real Sailor Moon.

 _In time, the worlds and time would be saved, by these young heroes of Serena, Sakura, Ash, Sora and Riku, who stood in two different worlds, in one world of three different locations, beneath the same blaze of stars._

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 _Secret Beginning: The Dream of Zack..._

( **~Opening-FINAL FANTASY VII: ADVENT CHILDREN~** )

 _ **[µ]-**_ _ **εγλ2000**_ **-** _ **Midgar.**_

 _Grinning as he defeated the Behemoth, Zack sheathed away his sword but seconds after that he froze as he felt a cold thin blade over his left shoulder and narrowly touching the side of his face. It was obvious someone was behind him, forcing himself to raise his hands in defense and surrender. Why did he put away the sword at a bad time? Just who was it that was behind him?_

 _"Showing your back to the enemy." a deep, calm and smooth voice spoke. "Overconfidence will destroy you."_

 _Grunting in annoyance, Zack slowly turned around half-expecting Angeal. But when he turned around he gasped in shock and disbelief at the one who was pointing the very long sword that was unmistakenly the mausume(sorry for the misspelling of the sword), and it's owner was the familiar long silver-haired man, the unusual cat-like eyes._

 _Sephiroth._

 _"Wh-what is this!?" Zack exclaimed._

 _Sephiroth found this amusing, and attacked Zack who quickly shielded himself with his own sword but the younger man had trouble in defending himself, for Sephiroth's moves were too quick and all Zack could do was try and protect himself._

 _Struggling to hold onto the grip and trying to push Sephiroth back, Zack grunted, "Damn it! You're not the only hero!"_

 _"It's over." Sephiroth simply said._

 _With this said, Sephiroth slashed Zack back, and slicing the younger man's sword into two pieces while Zack landed hard on the ground, defeated and his broken sword far away from him. The young raven-haired man was down to count._

 _Slowly walking to Zack, Sephiroth smirked, tipping his sword at the exhausted teen. As Zack noticed, he suddenly realised that he was finished. Just before Sephiroth could stab him, Zack shut his eyes and braced himself, grunting and biting back a scream, as everything went white then black..._

* * *

 _In the real world in Olympus Coliseum in 1996-Eight years later..._

Biting back a scream, Zack Fair, a hero wanna-be, awoke with a start, breathing and panting almost as if he had just lost a fight and was downt to count. In reality, however, he was only staring blue sky in the middle of day time in City of Thebes at Olympus in Greece. Feeling unusually warm and having cold sweat on his forehead, Zack looked around, and found that he was in the fountain garden where a couple of friends of his went on a date about a year ago.

He must've feel asleep on the bench last night and forgot to head home. Finally, the disorientation eased and he scratched the back of his head.

"Another dream about him." Zack muttered to himself. For the past eight years, ever since meeting those seven friends who arrived in different days all those eight years ago and had never returned, except for Mickey who visited a year ago and aided their friend Hercules to save the town from Hades, Zack couldn't stop dreaming of...another version of himself in a high-tech city he by now came to know as Midgar, which doesn't even exist.

And as always, the dream ended with that version of himself about to be stabbed by Sephiroth, the famous hero.

Standing up and stretching out his arms, biting back a yawn, Zack thought about his dream with a thoughtful expression, asking himself, "Why does it seem so...familiar?"

Because of this, his dreams were starting to drive him on edge.

Little did he know, these were no normal dreams. Well, as far as Zack was concerened they were not normal to begin with. Thus, began the journey that will decide his fate, show him past and cause him to try and figure out his future...

 _ **To Be Continued  
In...  
KINGDOM HEARTS: CRISIS CORE.**_

( **~End Opening~** )

* * *

 **A/N: I've added this scene as a first secret ending of this story so that it would lead into my other story, as shown here, "Kingdom Hearts: Crisis Core" that is also almost finished, but I wanted to get this one out of the way first.**

 **But don't worry, another secret ending is coming up, so be ready for it!**

 **See you real soon!**


	41. SECRET ENDING: Birth By Sleep

**Disclaimer:** The name _Selene_ is the name of the Moon Goddess who is the daughter of Zeus, according to Greek legends.

 **Author's note: Ladies and Gentlemen...I present you the secret ending!**

 **I only own the rights of Jason, Lyla, and Chancellor. The rest belong rightfully to Square Enix, Disney, Nintendo, Toei, CLAMP, Dreamworks and Bluesky Studios/20th Century Fox.**

* * *

SECRET ENDING: Birth By Sleep.

( **~Xehanort's Theme-KH:BBS~** )

 _ **Hidden Truths**_

Deep within a dark realm for control within the heart of Terra, both stood the glowing figures of Terra himself and Master Xehanort who stood staring at each other face to face. Neither of them knew how long it's been, but neither had given on for full control and were both too stubborn to surrender to one another.

"Darkness rules your heart-it give me control. Muscle and sinew that once obeyed you now rebels against you. How you can remain here at all confounds the mind." Xehanort told the younger man evilly.

"It's still my heart." Terra pointed out, eyes narrowing yet he was confident this time. "You think you can just come in and take over? I'm not gonna sit by and let that happen."

Xehanort chuckled at this comment, "Don't even entertain any notions of escaping me, boy. In the end, your heart will be engulfed by mine forever."

"Wrong." Terra told him, and by this, something changed in Xehanort's eyes; surprise, confusion, questioning, maybe? Who knew. "You're gonna get shown the door, old man."

"As I recall, you couldn't even handle your own darkness. How, then, will you triumph over mine?" Xehanort questioned, beginning to smirk, only to have it wiped off his face when Terra chuckled this time.

"You'll find out soon enough." Terra answered, smirking now himself, shifting his eyes a little to his chest where his heart is.

At first, Xehanort's eyes widened in shock and disbelief, before he realized what Terra had meant, and narrowed them. Given how he remembered the demise of another, he muttered in slight exasperation. Of course it had to be the case. "Oh? So that's how it is, is it? Someone else has set foot in your heart. Eraqus, you sly fox..."

In his death, when Terra tried to catch his body before it faded away, Eraqus had secretly let his heart become absorbed into Terra's heart, either by accident or planned out when Xehanort had killed him. Either way, that meant things were going to take a little bit longer than the evil Keyblade Master had intended.

"I'm not afraid of what the darkness holds now." Terra told him bravely, with determination. "Even if you do wrest control of my heart from me-even if you cast me into the deepest, darkest abyss-you'll never sway me from the one cause that pushes me to keep on fighting. Whatever the cost, I'm ready to pay it."

"Brave words, to be sure." Xehanort admitted, before grinning again which made Terra frown in confusion and suspicion, as the former then explained that he had other ideas to get what he wants, "But I'm a patient man. We can take as much time as we need to settle this little property dispute. However, know this- You are just one of many roads that I might choose to take. Trust me. I made certain of that."

Xehanort then chuckled darkly, his eyes glinting.

* * *

 _ **Image of their backs, preserved in memory**_

Having suffered amnesia of what happened about two weeks ago, the only thing Xehanort remembered was his name, and thus, was taken in by Ansem the Wise as an apprentince. Something important needed to be done, the young silver-haired man with redish eyes knew that. He was determined to do some research in order to get his memories back. He wore a white lab coat, black pants with a dark shirt, and a purple scarf.

Despite the kindness Ansem provided and Xehanort had to admit, he was grateful for having a place to stay while he attempted to find a way to restore his memories...there was something about this town that he didn't like. Then again, he'd turned his personality to that of a silent serious brooding man.

And there was a slightly familiar but really annoying guy who just wouldn't leave him alone.

"Hey! Mister Master." Braig ran up to him as they were both in the corridors of the castle in Radiant Garden, the one-eye patched man placing an arm around Xehanort who mentally rolled his eyes in annoyance. When Xehanort didn't say anything, Braig chuckled, " Oh c'mon, you don't even know your pal? Please tell me the amnesia was just a sick joke. Boy, this is some cliche."

Ugh, why couldn't this annoying idiot just leave him alone? Xehanort still hasn't said anything, even though he did wish the amnesia thing was just a nightmare, or, as Braig had said, 'just as sick joke'. Even so, he attempted to remove the other man's arm from his shoulders, but Braig insisted.

But when Braig's single eyes gazed into Xehanort's brownish-red ones, something made him feel slightly uneasy, as he questioned, coming with another but hopefully not truthful possibility, "Hey, you're not...Terra?"

Terra? Who in the world was this Terra? It sounded familiar, and Xehanort felt something within him...kind of react, but it was weak, so maybe it was his imagination. Even so, he remained silent. What did the guard want him to say? He'd only been here for two weeks, and other than his name, the only memories he got was most of his time here for two weeks.

Taking the silence as a 'no', Braig shrugged, "Just gotta check." before removing his arm and laughed, "As if!"

"Well, don't sweat it. I got your back." Braig said supportingly. Whether the guy next to him remembered or not, he was going to be there for him and if he had to, help Xehanort get all of his memories back to continue the latter master plan...which he still didn't fully know what it was, but he can wait.

Xehanort brushed off his shoulder and still said nothing when Braig tapped on the back supportingly. For some reason...being told that someone had his back was strangely comforting. Maybe he might give the guard a chance. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all. Just annoying and obnoxious.

The two continued down the corridor, unaware that two others were arriving from the corridor behind them, going into the opposite direction. It was Ansem the Wise who was holding hands with young Ienzo, the two of them having bars of Sea Salt Ice Cream, Ansem's favorite flavor. He gazed down at the boy and chuckled fondly as Ienzo, still a silent boy, was enjoying the ice cream. Since the mysterious monsters had all vanished and had not reappeared again for the last two weeks, things had calmed down in Radiant Garden, and things returned to normal.

Just then, Ienzo felt...a slight shudder down his spine that made him stop, which was noticed by Ansem who gazed at him questionly. The young boy then glanced behind them, and noticed both Xehanort, the newest apprentince, and Braig, the weird guard, walk together down the corridor. There was something about those two...Ienzo could fell it.

When Ansem followed the youngest apprentince's gaze, his eyes narrowed. Ever since Braig had disappeared briefly before reappearing and had lead him and Dilian to the unconscious Xehanort...Ansem felt a little uneasy, and seeing that just only began to increase in suspicions. He heard legends that hearts can not only hold light and darkness...but also memories that were disconnected from the mind.

Maybe Ansem should consider on researching on one's heart.

Little did he know, that this idea, and that having taken Xehanort in was the biggest and most grave mistake he ever made in his life. ( **~End Xehanort's Theme~** )

( **~Aqua's Theme-KH:BBS~** )

* * *

 _ **Two who were never meant to meet**_

 _Twelve years later...Present Day-Year: 2000._

A man sat on a rock near the shores of a dark beach within the Realm of Darkness, his face covered by a hood as he wore a black coat, with silver drawstrings. Within the hood, was Ansem the Wise who had miraculously survived the explosion by the machine he created back in the World that Never Was a year ago when he helped the Sailor Team(Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Mini Moon, Future-Mini Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sakura, Madision, Kero, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Piplup, Casey, Grovyle, Celebi, Shrek, Fiona, Donkey, Puss in Boots, Manny, Sid, Diego, Ellie, Crash and Eddie), Team Pokepals(Future-Piplup and Chimchar), King Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Sailor Dark Moon, Dusknoir, Sora, Riku and Kairi before the explosion seperated him from the group who had no doubt defeated Xemnas, the leader of Organization XIII and the nobody of his apprentince Xehanort who had betrayed him eleven years earlier.

Too bad Ansem lost pretty much all of his memories of everything and ended up here. On the other hand, he did have a memory of being here before, but unfortunately, it was just like the first time. Gazing at the single light that could very well be the Dark Realm's Moon glitter just the same over the horizon of the water, never rising or disappearing. Time within this place did not exist.

"Who are you?" A young woman's voice spoke right next to him.

Surprised to suddenly see that he wasn't alone anymore, Ansem turned to see a young blue-haired woman stand next to him. She seemed to be kind, and beautiful.

"Why, hello. It's not often I get visitors." Ansem greeted.

"Please, call me Aqua." Aqua replied, relieved that the man here was not an enemy. She still looked the same as she had twelve years ago, not having aged since the Dark Realm prevented her from aging. Though she was unaware that twelve years had passed. She then asked kindly, "Why are you sitting here all alone in the Realm of Darkness? How did you end up here?"

Sighing slightly, Ansem gazed at the water again, answering, "Well...I can tell you this is my second time on these shores. But unfortunately, much like the first. I do not remember who I am or whence I came. Everything was washed away in whatever currents carried me here."

So this man had suffered a massive amnesia, not even remembering his own name. Aqua sighed, feeling sorry for him, while at the same time, sadness seeped into her heart, reminding her of her own memories of the Realm of Light...yet, she couldn't remember certain incidents that happened here in the Realm of Darkness...

Not even when something happened two years ago, or even remembering that she met a familiar friend who by now had already escaped. Sitting down on the dark sand, her knees close to her chest as she wrapped her arms around her legs, Aqua responded, "That's too bad. I know I've been here a long time, wandering through the endless hours...unable to escape..."

"You wish to return to your own world?" Ansem asked.

Aqua nodded. She did want to go home. To see her friends again. "It's my friends. I promised I'd be there for them." she admitted.

"Your friends?" Ansem blinked behind the hood, and then...to his surprise, he realised that some of the recent memories in his mind still remained, and slowly but surely, he that some of them were coming back to him. He then spoke, thoughtfully, "Somewhere in the scraps of memory I have left, you remind me of two boys and two girls I once knew. They are all very much like you-true to their friends, and kind. These four young people travel to many worlds and fight to keep the light safe. The oldest girl... fought against darkness for a very long time."

"Keep the light safe?" Aqua asked, before realising that something horrible happened in the Realm of Light. It made her greately concerned and worried, "I've been away too long. Did something happen out there? Are the worlds in danger?"

"Sad to say, they nearly fell to darkness more than once." Ansem sighed, before continuing, "But at every turn, those young people arrived with Keyblades in hand to save the day, and one of them, was the wielder of the Imperium Silver Crystal." ( **~End Aqua's Theme~** )

Hearing this made Aqua's ears perk up; Keyblades, and the Imperium Silver Crystal? Could she dare to hope? While she had idea other who the second girl in the group of four was, she turned to Ansem with slight hope, asking, "Wait a sec...Are the two boys names Terra or Ven, and the girl with the Silver Crystal named Queen Serenity?"

To her disappointment, Ansem replied apologetically, "Neither of those, I'm afraid."

"I should've known." Aqua sighed, gazing back at the ocean again. So Terra was still missing, and Ven was still in comatose. And Queen Serenity...was long gone. But then, who was the new wielder of the Silver Crystal? Who were the two boys and the other girl?

"How long has it been since I met them?" Ansem thought to himself, before muttering, "At least a year now, perhaps more...Back then, my heart was clouded with vengeance. I did terrible things...both to them and their friends. I brought unhappiness to more lives than one. I felt something must be done."

( **~Dearly Beloved-KH:BBS~** )

Ansem then continued, this time explaining to Aqua was more memories came back to him, the important ones connected to the four young people, explaining their great abililites and kindness within their hearts, "Was that why? A means of clearing my conscience? Or perhaps, out of a sort of scholarly instinct? While the oldest boy slept his long sleep, I hid the results of my research inside him, transplanting the data to where it might best serve a purpose. I've met the youngest girl who has the powers of a sorceress, but very kind to her friends, wielding powerful Cards created by a sorcerer, and even though she had no such connections, she made connections towards her friends, because her power matches that of a dear friend of mine. The youngest boy, he is a Pokemon Trainer, with a Pikachu as his partner and very close friend. The oldest girl, her light is much more powerful, for her heart and the Silver Crystal have brought the lives of extinct species back to life to live a new future."

That's right. He remembered the group of large friends now, and remembered the names of four of them, vaguly remembering a close friend who was young, but noble, though he couldn't remember his name. "In fact, I would like to believe... Maybe they can set things right. Two boys and two girls like them who touch so many hearts-they could open the right door, and save all those people whose lives I managed to ruin." Ansem continued, before gazing at Aqua, concluding, "So many are still waiting for their new beginning-their birth by sleep. Even me...and even you."

As she listened, the more she was hearing about this group, the more Aqua came to realise that these four young people were true chosen ones to protect the Realm of Light. And if the oldest girl was the wielder of the Silver Crystal, she must be related to Queen Serenity. Thus, was the Princess of the Moon.

Her curiosity getting the better of her, while somehow feeling like a memory was coming back to her as well, Aqua asked, "What're their names?"

"Their names are..." Ansem answered.

* * *

 _ **All the pieces lie where they connect to those who fell**_

 _In the Orre Region on Earth in the Realm of Light..._

Even though she gained new abilities as her transformation locket upgraded to a silver heart Compact, Kaylie Tetsuya, reborn from her past-self of Princess Kurai of the Moon, was in her room by her desk, writing a letter to her twin sister who, while both of them were reborn with different and unrelated parents, was still her sister because of their past.

Kaylie then smiled as she gazed at the name of her sister, knowing that always made her feel slightly better when she felt down due to the darkness lingering in her heart. Unaware of here, in the Afterlife, their mother, Queen Serenity, smiled upon both her and the one who would set things right, being the bearer of the Silver Crystal.

Kaylie, and Serenity both muttered at the same time in the different places of the one name they loved.

"Serena."

* * *

 _In England..._

Eli Moon, a thirteen year old boy who was the reincarnation of Clow Reed with some of the latter's powers and memories but not his soul, sat by the fireplace of his mansion home, thinking about the late sorcerer's true chosen successor, the girl who's heart was filled with Light by the power of her inner Star. He, and his two created guardians, Spindal and Ruby Moon who acted like his older sister, gazed up at the window of the sunny day London had for the first time this month, smiling.

As both Eli, and Clow Reed in the Afterlife, somehow sensing hope that the Realm of Light will be safe, muttered the name of the Sorceress of the Star Cards.

"Sakura."

* * *

 _Somewhere in a Spirital Dream...Sceptile's Dream..._

Despite that Temporal Tower had been successfully changed thanks to the efforts of their sons, Jason's son Gavin who had transformed into a real Piplup and whom, while suffering amnesia, only remembering that he'd been a human, became best friend's with a Chimchar who held the key to reach the Tower itself, and Sceptile's son Grovyle, who, despite the memory loss from friend who turned into Piplup, still aided the two and such, Arceus, the Legendary Pokemon, used his power to restore Piplup, Grovyle, Sceptile himself, and even all of the Pokemon from the dark future and even Jason's and Lyla's spirits alive to live in the new Time-Line as a reaward for their effort of changing history, and even Dusknoir had a change of heart thanks to Grovyle's actions in changing the former evil Pokemon.

Thus, it allowed Sceptile to have arrive in America on Earth and met someone very special, the daughter of a friend who, along with her sister, was reborn on Earth and had both recovered all of their memories. Sceptile, having helped both the real Sailor Moon, and the Book Replica of his son Grovyle, again sacrificed himself and was now trapped somewhere within the Realm of Darkness and must've fallen asleep somewhere a little safe. Sceptile had met up with an old friend of the past, and replica of Sailor Moon and Queen Serenity who was now living her life as a human somewhere in the Realm of Light.

Anyway, Sceptile, in this dream, had met up with the spirit of his human best friend who smiled with him as they leaned against a tree in an afterlife-like area of a lush green field, both of them sensing another boy with a Pikachu who was the chosen one who met their sons and continued to set things right.

Because that boy will always be there.

"Ash."

* * *

 _Within the Spirital Dreams in the Multiverse-Naminé, Roxas, Xion, Axel, Terra, and Ven's dreams..._

 _Naminé-_ In an Old Mansion in Twilight Town, a young fifteen year old girl, Naminé, the Nobody of Kairi, sits in a while room, drawing a picture. She brushes away a scrap of eraser and stares at her work, smiling. The picture is of a boy with spiky hair sitting on the trunk of a paopu tree.

 _Roxas, Axel and Xion-_ On top of the Clock Tower, sit three figures in black cloaks eating sea-salt ice cream. The black-haired fourteen year old girl, Xion, the replica of someone very important, stops and looks out at the horizon, and the two boys, one being a spiky-red-haired young man, Axel, the former Organization XIII member who, a year ago, changed sides and atoned himself to save the Sailor Team and sacrificed himself by giving up his existance, close to being twentyseven years of age, and the other being a spiky-haired fifteen year old boy, Roxas, the nobody of the same person important, do the same.

 _Terra and Ven-_ In the Land of Departure, Ven was sleeping in a chair under a

starry sky. Terra then approached him, in his brown hair and normal self, standing by his side, causing Ven to wake up, and, as they, Naminé, Roxas, Axel and Xion all suddenly sensed, they all smiled with hope raising in their spirits in this realm in three different locations, and while Axel just smiled, the others spoke of the boy's name, one who, with the aid of three chosen ones of the Solar Universe, would save them from their sadness.

"Sora."

* * *

 _Back in the Realm of Darkness..._

The moment Ansem spoke of the four names, Aqua, having recongised the fourth name of that of someone whom she met years before, while the first name closely matched to Queen Serenity's, and the other two...felt very special. So choked up with emotion of hope and happiness, realising that, given Mickey's memory and help, there would be a day she would finally return to the Realm of Light, and that day could be coming sooner than she expected.

So, with tears falling freely, and wanting to cry, Aqua gazed out the ocean again, this time with reanewed hope, as she spoke the names of the four chosens of the Realm of Light.

"Serena...Sakura...Ash...Sora."

* * *

 _ **Where they wait for them...**_

 _In Duloc in the Fairy-Tale World in the Solar Universe-Two months after the events of "Sailor Moon and the Dawn of the Dinosaurs" two days after the events of "Pokemon Deltora Quest: Coded", and during the events of both "Dirge of Cerberus-Sailor Dark Moon" and "Sailor Dark Moon: Galaxia's Return", and just one day after the epilogue of the final episode of "Sailor Moon's Heart Quest-Season 12"..._

It was only just a day since Rini, Max, Donkey, Lusie, Future-Piplup, Chimchar, Grovyle, Crash and Eddie had returned from Disney Castle a lot quicker than planned, but since the group had decided that their training of a recent adventure was training enough, what they told Serena and the rest of the Sailor Team, what they discovered of those who made Serena herself, Sakura, Ash, and even Sora who they are now, needed their help, because they were hurting;

The Spirit of Serena's mother of the Moon, Queen Serenity, the spirit of Future-Piplup's father, Jason, Serena's missing friend Sceptile who was also the same friend that King Mickey met and also, as they recently discovered, Grovyle's father, Naminé who had created a digital copy of herself within Jiminy's journal to ask for Mickey's help, a girl with black hair(Xion) that none of them recongised, Sora's nobody Roxas, three other wielders-Aqua, Ventus and Terra, and even Axel who was best friends with Roxas and had regretted his actions, making him, Roxas and Naminé the only three Nobodies to have formed real emotions and personalities.

The Sailor Team went through so much since nearly now four years ago-The battles against Queen Beryl and the Negaverse, Doom Phantom from the future, travelling back in time against Sephiroth and Ultimecia, the Heart-Snatchers, the Dead Moon Circus, capturing the Clow Cards and transforming them into Star Cards, Chaos in Galaxia's body, Team Rocket, Team Aqua, Team Magma, Team Galactic, Team Cipher, the Meteor that nearly destroyed the Pokemon World, Team Nappers, meeting Immortal Pirates, meeting Mickey, defeating the Evil King, gaining the powers of the Reversed Light which rendered six Sailor Scouts, and Tuxedo Mask to being just two years younger and rendered to standard forms which the scouts were now back to Super Dream Forms like three years ago, adventures and battles against the Shadow Souls in America, discovering the Multiverse and Kingdom Hearts.

Also, discovering this world of Fairytales the Sailor Team now called their second time and current base, facing enemies from the Alternate Earth in the Kanto Region, discovering Castle Oblivion, facing evil ghost Pirates in the Orange Islands, time-travelling to face against cursed Pirates and learning of the origins of the Immortal Pirates who are their friends, facing the evil Fairy Godmother and her son, meeting Serena's own replica who, after the demise of Prince Charming, left on a journey for atonement yet Serena was unaware of her replica's true origins, time-travelling twice to the Ice Age of the origins of the herd who were revived and just two months ago, Manny and Ellie given birth to their new daughter they named Peaches, discovering treasures of Earth twice, facing Organization XIII during the adventures in the Johto Region five months ago, three weeks later recovering memories of the battles against Sephiroth and Ultimecia whom they fought once more, reunited with a friend who also recovered his memories.

A month after that, the vaction to Medge yet three more time-travelling adventures against Kadaj's group in the past, the Dahaka whom Mickey fought against, the truth of the Sands of Time, a future where a scientest needed help, the battle against Caius who was the cause of Kadaj's group's time-travel as well as the revival of the Dahaka, capturing the final Clow Card, and then just two months ago, two months after the vacation, discovering the underground world of Dinosaurs underneath them and meeting a new friend who still remained there.

Now, shortly after Team Moonfriendship's adventure with King Mickey, Donald, Goofy Jiminy in this Datascape world within the Journal, the Sailor Team were about to be faced with another adventure.

These thoughts were in Serena's mind as she gazed at the sunrise from the balcony of her and Darien's room in the castle of Duloc.

"Serena." A familiar voice called out to her.

Blinking, Serena turned to see Sakura, reaching to thirteen years of age, approach her. "Sakura." The former greeted.

When Sakura stopped beside her, she gazed at the sunrise, before asking curiously, "You made up your mind?"

"Yup." Serena nodded, with a smile.

"Yeah...me too." Sakura said, nodding in agreement.

"Me three." A boy's voice spoke behind the two, causing both Serena and Sakura to turn to see a turning twelve year old boy with raven spiky hair, wearing his clothes he travelled in to the Unova and Ameria Regions, not to mention in Japan and such. On it was Ash, and on his shoulder, was Pikachu.

"Ash." Serena muttered, before she chuckled, knowing what his answer would be. Of course he made up his mind instantly. "Nothing goes by you, does it?"

Ash laughed, "Are you kidding?"

This only made the two girls laugh, while Sakura stated, "Not surprised."

* * *

 _On Destiny Islands in the Multiverse..._

The sun shines brightly on the Destiny Islands as Sora sat on the paopu tree, looking out over the water. In his hand, he holds a glass bottle, along with the letter that had King Mickey's symbol. He, Riku and Kairi had read the letter the King had sent them, telling them of what he and Team Moonfriendship had discovered.

About those who were connect to Sora's heart. They needed his help, and he would need assistance from Serena, Sakura and Ash. Sora thought about it, and finally, he came to a decision with determination.

"Sora." A familiar voice spoke up, causing Sora to turn around to see Riku walking along the bridge toward him, his hands at his sides.

"Riku." Sora acknowlaged at his best friend.

Riku stopped beside tree, gazing out at the horizon. The two teenagers were silent for a moment, until he asked, "Your mind's made up?"

Sora gazed back over the horizon as well, and nodded, "Yeah."

As the two boys gazed in silence, Kairi then approached, standing between the two while she gazed at Sora with a warm smile, "Sora." she greeted, causing her two best friends to realise that she was here, her hair gently sways in the breeze.

"Kairi." Sora muttered, jumping off the branch and stood, unable to explain how he was going to be leaving her again, "I..." since deep down...he loved her. He wished he didn't have to leave so soon, especially having four months of being home again, four months since the adventures in Medge.

To his relief, Kairi, while saddened on the inside, understood well as she realised that Sora made up his mind. So she just nodded with a smile. Secretly, she loved him. Seeing this, made Sora smile as he approached her.

* * *

 _Back in Duloc..._

Behind Serena, Sakura, Ash and Pikachu, the rest of their friends and family approaced them silently before stopping halfway; Darien, Raye, Amy, Lita, Mina, Madison, Kero, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Piplup, Casey, Shrek, Fiona, Donkey, Puss, Manny, Ellie, baby Peaches, Sid, Diego, Crash, Eddie, Lusie and Team Pokepals.

The only ones absent are Rini who had left again to go join with King Mickey to tell Master Yen Sid what they found out and a perhaps a clue to how to finally restore Future-Piplup's memories, and Grovyle who had left for Temporal Tower to inform Dialga and Lucario(the current guardian of the Hidden Land) of what happened and what they discovered.

"Serena." Darien greeted, which this alone caused Serena, Sakura, Ash and Pikachu to turn and realised that the group had arrived.

"Darien...I..." Serena trailled off. It was hard for having to tell Darien her decision, especially since she didn't want to leave his side so soon, not with just two months of calm, especially how that they had a similiar thing two months ago, until Sid unknowingly stole Dinosaur Eggs that led him to being taken by the eggs' mother and his friends to go rescue him.

To Serena's relief, Darien just nodded. He'd known what his lover's decision would be.

Serena then approached Darien with a smile, and both she, and Sora on Destiny Islands, told Darien and Kairi that they made their minds up.

"It's just...they really need me and the others. I have to go." Serena told him.

* * *

"It's just...they really need me and the others. I have to go." Sora told Kairi.

* * *

"Sakura, Ash, Sora and I..."

* * *

"Serena, Sakura, Ash and I..."

* * *

"We are who we are...because of them." Serena concluded.

* * *

"We are who we are...because of them." Sora concluded.

* * *

"Yeah, if it weren't for those guys...or the rest of you and our other friends in all of the Realm of Light..." Ash added as he placed his hands on his hips with a smile. He planned on going with to rescue those who needed him, Sakura, Serena and Sora. Not to mention that Ash still felt guilty for what happened to both Axel and Darkrai.

"We wouldn't be together now, or have become who we are now." Sakura said in agreement.

* * *

Riku and Kairi give a small laugh in understanding. Kairi then moved forward and placed her goodluck charm in Sora's hand, knowing that he would be needing it since it was her best way to go with him in spirit.

"See you soon." Kairi told him.

* * *

Everyone else in the room smiled in understanding. Darien then approached Serena and gently took her hands, holding them into his own, wishing her best of luck.

"Be careful out there." Darien told her. ( **~End Dearly Beloved~** )

Thus, the brand new journey began for our heroes of the Realm of Light. Yet, what Rini, Mickey and Grovyle were about to discover from Yen Sid and Dialga was only going to make them and the rest of their friends realise...

That the war against Chaos, along with other battles and truths...was only just the beginning.

 _ **RECONNECT  
SAILOR MOON:**_

 _ **POKEMON DELTORA QUEST: CODED.  
DIRGE OF CERBERUS-SAILOR DARK MOON.  
SAILOR DARK MOON: GALAXIA'S RETURN.  
SAILOR MOON: DREAM DROP DISTANCE-SEASON 13.**_

* * *

 **A/N: I deem this story complete! After a year and a bit of writing with a long delayed hiatus, it's finally finished! Thank you so much for all of your support and reviews of this story! The story itself is also connected to "Kingdom Hearts: CRISIS CORE" which is the next prequel title that I recommend you read, if you want to, even though I still have to finish that one.**

 **Until then, farewell everyone, and see you in other stories. This is a quote from Kingdom Hearts: Back Cover and Kingdom Hearts 0.2 Birth By Sleep-A Fragmentary Passage I shall give to you.**

 **"May your Heart be your Guiding Key."**


End file.
